What I Would Give For You
by OBSESSEDwithPOWERS
Summary: My life wasn't great. In fact, it sucked. My sister was dead, my brother didn't care, my father hated me, my boyfriend left me, and my mom...well, she wasn't around. Rehab was hell. They took away everything. Even my cigarettes. I wasn't happy...until I met him. He was the only thing that made me smile anymore. I guess I was just waiting for something to take him away too...D/OC
1. Prologue

**Damn was I bored! I don't even know why I wrote this. If people like the beginning, I might continue…..it depends on how many reviews I get. I don't think I'm going to continue my other story. I lost my muse. **

Death has always been easier than life.

Living is evil. It's complicated.

What do you do when you wake up in the morning or just during the day in general?

Do you pray? And if you do, what do you pray for?

A good meal, a good house, a nice car, a healthy family…..to stay safe?

Why would you pray for all of those things? Do you believe that God will just magically grant you what you want because you prayed? People die every day…..they are sick and homeless. They can't support their families. They can't buy any new clothes because they don't get enough money to even afford a rag.

Did they pray?

I'm sure as hell they did.

You aren't promised anything. No one is. Nobody can look at someone down the street and say, "oh yeah, I spoke to Jesus yesterday! He said he was going to promise me a happy life."

No one can say that. You are forced to work. Things don't just come to you.

You are forced to drown yourself in sadness and sorrow. Loved ones die eventually.

You break your bones and cry. We don't have amazing healing abilities.

You finally found love…but then you _might_ find out your boyfriend cheated on you. Your heart was broken to pieces.

Everyone goes through this…It's impossible not to. It's a written down sequence of events. History repeats itself. _All the time_. We go through war and famine and disaster. Bad things happen. You can't fight them because they _just happen._

But you have to learn to appreciate them.

Work brings you money, which brings you clothes and food and all the necessities that you want. Don't forget retirement.

Your close relative might've died, but you will always remember the happy memories you had with them.

You break your bones doing something that was probably dangerous, but it made you smile because you thought it was a good idea at the time.

Yeah, your boyfriend cheated on you, but you were happy during the ride…and you sure as hell will be happier toilet papering his house and fucking up his car.

There are always ups and downs to living. It gives you experience. You get some nice memories and laughs out of it.

But at the end of the day, you realize that you have to do it all over again tomorrow.

You have to deal with your ass of a boss. Yeah! You get to retire! After 45 years of working.

There are constant reminders of the park that you used to go to with your family.

You still have that cast on from that bone that you crushed from jumping off a swing.

Going to school will always be a pain in your ass because you see the guy that you loved with another girl.

Sigh…..what I would give for some easy going, no catch happiness. The kind that makes you_ want_ to live the same life over and over again because you actually want to.

Death? Death is easy.

Living is hard.

**For all of you that might be offended about the God part of this story. I'm not trying to hate on God. If this continues, my character just won't be the greatest fan of God mostly because of personal issues. I believe in God all the way! So please don't be offended. If you are, I'll probably take that part off. Or just don't read like a normal person. Whatever makes you happy man…..**

**Ok, review if you want me to continue. If I do, this is not going to be such a happy story for the most part, so don't get high expectations. **

**Thanks to everyone that read my other story. If anyone new hasn't….I don't recommend reading it because it's pissing me off. I appreciated all your reviews, but I need a chance to blossom. **

**Love you all, thank you.**

**~Sam~**


	2. Let's Be Friends

Moving was such a pain in the ass. Seriously, like, I was really pissed. My life has been chaotic since day one. I was 18 and my life was just so disappointing. Usually, girls my age, tend to be happy. They skip around with their stupid boyfriends and their stupid happy family.

My life is the opposite. It was around 2 years ago when shit went down.

My boyfriend dumped my sorry ass. I know…..it's tragic. Basically, he told me lies.

'Oh Jay, I love you."

'Oh Jay, you mean the world to me….I want you to be my first.'

'Jay! Today's the day.'

Now just imagine a cut scene of sex. A whole bunch of sex…..

'Jay, I'm sorry, but you just aren't the one for me. You aren't good enough for me Jay. Sorry. If you want, we can have some goodbye sex.'

Oh yeah, he really said that. Only he said it with more enthusiasm than necessary and now I just completely hate boys. But I loved sex, and it wouldn't be the same with a girl so…

My dad….little old daddy….he used to love me unconditionally and used to hug me and kiss me. He used to tell me bedtime stories and say I was beautiful even when I was going through that awkward stage. He put a smile on my face. My mother was an angel. I loved her dearly. She had red hair and the same color eyes as me. Jason looked more like her, while Rebecca and I looked more like our dad. My mother always tried to make me laugh when I was down. She was the most amazing person I knew.

My brother was almost the same. He was only a year and a half older than me, but he acted like he was much older. He has always been there for me. He took care of me and made sure to put his entire ass into keeping boys away from me, I wish he tried a little harder with Josh, but that was my fault. The guy was 22 and even thinking back to it, that beautiful god-like creature could NOT, in any way possible, be a virgin. He was just too gorgeous. But my big bro couldn't prevent it. But he still loved me the same, he just didn't agree with me. Our life was good.

And then Rebecca died. Rebecca was our little sister. She was always so happy, no matter how sad or angry she really was. Me and her, we had this connection. We always knew how to make the other feel better. When she smiled, it just made everyone feel better. She loved shoes. Converse to be exact. So she asked me to get her a pair. I was going to get them myself, but she was so stubborn and she told me that I wouldn't know which pair to get her. So she came with me.

We were in the car, listening to Avril Lavigne. She loved her so much. She was singing out loud, like she always did when she was the happiest. She kept pointing out at the trees that we passed. She said that they looked like a big ol' green village. _'Kinda like broccoli….'_ that was what she said. I don't know, it was kind of hazy. I don't try to remember it much. All I knew was...she hated broccoli. She said that they looked like little African green people with afros. I didn't care what she thought; it was just funny to listen to her sometimes.

We were driving for a while because the mall was a few miles away. She began to squint her eyes at the road a little. I could never figure out what she was looking at.

"_What are you looking at, you weirdo." I laughed at her._

"_What's that figure in the road over there?" she asked me._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You don't see it? It's right there." She said, trying to point at it. I didn't see what she was talking about. I had perfect vision. I just couldn't understand, so I thought she was just playing with me._

"_Ok, nice try, trying to scare stupid old Jade, well it's not gonna work Becca." _

"_NO! I'm serious! It's right there!"_

I turned back around and saw the dark figure, but I couldn't get a good look because we crashed into it. It had a human body; it had to be a person. We had triple A, so as soon as we crashed, an alarm was sent, and the paramedics arrived immediately.

I was in a coma for 3 days, but Rebecca died instantly. They said she lost too much blood and there was no way they could save her, even if they got there earlier.

I didn't find out until I woke from the accident.

When Rebecca died, the house was lonely, it was quiet. No one talked to anyone. My father would sometimes glare at me and Jason wouldn't look at me in the eye. They thought it was my fault. And in a way, it was. If I just stopped the car and listened to her, it would have all been all right. My mother would still hug me, but she would never kiss me, or try to make me smile. It was like she felt forced to try to communicate with me because I was her last reminder. It got even worse from there.

My mom would always cry. She would always yell at my dad. She said that she wasn't happy anymore, not like she used to be. My dad started drinking.

One day, he came home, drunk as hell. He said that he needed to lose some stress. Seeing my dad like this made my mother even unhappier. She said he was ruining the family. But he didn't see it that way.

He came into my room and woke me up. He told me to get up. I was tired and I didn't know what he wanted. All I knew was, he was still drunk. He started to yell at me, saying I needed to get up faster and why I didn't listen, and why I was such a disappointment. Then he hit me. Hard. I grabbed my cheek and I couldn't even cry because I was in so much shock. He looked at me for a while with a guilty expression on his face, and then anger and he stormed out of my room. I looked into the mirror and saw that it was red.

When I woke up, there was a bruise and my mother saw. She hugged me tight and told me she was sorry, that it was her fault. Jason stared at me and tried to comprehend why our father would do something like that. Why our poor hurt father would do something like that. (Sarcasm). My mother yelled at him some more, but he never apologized. He never looked at me, even to glare. Jason tried to rub my back sometimes and tell me that he still cared. I knew he didn't.

It got to the point where my mother didn't come home for dinner. She was always home for dinner, and that scared father. He was concerned at first, and then he got angrier and angrier. He assumed she left us. And she did.

Then it got worse. He hit me more and Jason still tried to comfort me, but he was too scared to do anything about it. My father blamed me again. He said I was the reason everything went wrong and he was so sorry that I was born. He was so convinced that I was evil, he took me to a church and tried to have the priest perform an exorcism. He did. And it was painful. You should never get one done. I screamed, I got a headache, I begged him to stop, but they never stopped. Why didn't they stop? When I stopped screaming and I began to cry gently, the priest confirmed that I had strong demotic presence in me. He said that he did the best he could to get it out, but it was too strong. I didn't believe any of it. It was a whole bunch of bullshit to me. I lost my belief in God when my life went south.

Why would the lord put me through so much after I had done nothing to him? It didn't make sense to me. So all I had left was hate and fear and pain. So eventually, I got into alcohol. It was better for me. It made me forget everything. It made my mind clear. But then I would still have to go home to that bastard of a father. So I needed something stronger. I went for the drugs. Those were what really did the trick. I felt like I was in a whole different world. My sister was there and my mom was kissing me and hugging me again. They even lasted longer than the liquor! When my dad hit me, I didn't feel a thing! In fact, I laughed! Which only made him angrier, but it was ok because nothing hurt me. I was invincible. They were the things that made it all go away.

But then he wanted to know why I wasn't crying anymore. So he followed me and my friends when we went to a secluded corner to get high. He took me by the collar and told me that this was gonna change. So he signed me up for rehab. I saw a therapist. He told me why I acted in a way. He told me why my father acted in the way he did. He said that he wanted to put me through the same pain he was going through. That was why he hurt me all the time. But he didn't call the police. Nope, he said that it was my decision to do that. So I did.

The police encountered my father and he denied everything. They didn't have proof because I was in rehab so long, the bruises went away. They had nothing. Jason didn't even say anything. I didn't blame him though. He was an eighteen year old boy with no experience in self-defense. And my father was big. He would kick his ass. So the cops left, and I was screwed once again. The beatings commenced once more.

Then I met little Josh. He introduced me to more drugs, drugs that my dad would never knew I took. I didn't accept them though because he would find out. He always found out. But I still stayed with liquor. I could hide that better. He was a first love, my first kiss, my first sex. He was everything. My father never found out I was dating him until he broke it off. He asked me 'why the fuck was I extra moody these past couple of days' and I told him. Jason, poor Jason, he tried to tell me, tried to warn me. But I didn't listen, because I figured out what made life easier to get through. It was hate. When I was with Josh, I loved him. I loved him with all I had. But when I got home, all I did was hate. I hated my dad immensely, but I _really _hated Jason. He never helped me. After all the times he beat me and he never said or did anything. I think that was what really made me mad. That was why I didn't listen to him.

It has been 2 years now, and we were moving. When I asked why, father said, "Because I want to just forget about this hell hole. I wanna forget it all, even if I can't forget my demon of a daughter, I'm gonna try my best dammit!" I didn't care, he had called me worse.

So we were in the car. Dave, my father, who I refused to call 'father' was driving. He refused to let me buy a car. He said that it was bad enough I killed Rebecca, now I wanted to kill the rest of the population. I left it at that, I never asked again.

I was in the back seat, and Jason was in the front. He was listening to his iPod and I was looking out the window. I didn't want to put in my earphones and not hear when Dave was talking. It would give him another reason to hit me more than his usual. I stared at the trees that would pass by so fast. I guess if you really put some effort into your imagination, they did look like a little green village. I gave a small smile, but as soon as it came, it left because if Dave saw me smiling, he would hit me more. He hated when I was happy.

I couldn't wait until I finished school. I was gonna be a free girl. I was going to leave this place and never look back. I wouldn't say goodbye to anyone. I wouldn't even give a glance. Not even to Jason, who I knew didn't care anymore. I knew that there was no way in hell that Dave was going to give me money to go to a good college, so I was taking jobs. I had been for a while. I had a lot of money saved into a secret account that no one knew about.

I had to find a job quickly though, because I didn't want a reason to come back home earlier than I had to. In fact, all my jobs were early in the morning, that way; I would get my hours and get to the house on time. I used to wake up at 4:00 in the morning. It was horrible. However, I didn't have a car or know the area. So I was going to take afternoon jobs for the time being and tell Dave that I was getting tutoring from the school. If I was late, I would just get hurt. I didn't have any more drugs for that. That damn rehab center even took away my cigarettes! Dumb bastards….

So I was clean. I was clean, with no present way out, and I felt like shit. It wasn't the _best _thing to be reminded that you were a devil's child every morning. Sometimes I even felt like that. I felt like whenever I made some connection with somebody, it shattered and broke away. They would always leave or die. Even my best friend Rachel, she died from OD. I was probably the reason she died too. I told her that she could have a hit, even though I wanted all of it. But secretly, I wanted her to take the hit. I wanted her to feel a little bit of suffering. I didn't even know why. I just knew that when she died, I didn't feel that bad, even though she was my best friend. Isn't that just…indescribable?

"Where are we going?" I asked, not looking away from my window. I wasn't specific with who I asked. I just stated it.

"If you can be fucking patient for just a few more minutes, you will see!" Dave yelled back at me.

I didn't say anything and kept my eyes on the trees. They moved with such speed, that they blurred and their shapes deformed. There were a lot of trees here. I wonder where we were.

I just wished he would answer the damn question.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. A small town. Good for a new start. You both can finish school there." He said, mostly to Jason, who didn't acknowledge him in anyway. I didn't know if he just didn't hear him, or he didn't want to.

At least I got my answer.

We drove for a few more minutes in silence. Eventually, houses passed by. They were all very good sizes. They weren't too small. We didn't have a lot of luggage. He said since we were having a new start, we were going to have new furniture. So he threw all of it away. He even threw away my pictures of friends and most of my jewelry. I hid my most valuable things like my guitar and my mother's necklace. She gave it to me when I was born. It was an odd little thing. It almost looked like a cross. I guess you could call it one actually. It had wings where the arms on a cross would be. It was deep silver. It matched me eyes.

My eyes were a very grey chalky, almost dark silver color. They kind of glowed in the dark. My hair was a dark brown in the dark. In the light it was a lighter brown with a red tint. It was very curly. I thought about dying it blonde sometimes, but I wasn't that motivated. My face was heart shaped, but also rounded. I had slightly natural, blushed cheeks and pouted pink lips. I tried not to wear too much make up. All I wore was lip gloss, lip liner, and some mascara. I had some bangs, but they grew out a while back. My nose was a good size I guess. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. My ears fit my face nicely. I was thin, but I did have some amount of curves. I wore a D cup bra and a 7 ½ foot shoe. I wore skinny jeans all the time and I usually did converse or combat boots. I wore a lot or dark colors, but that was mostly due to the fact that I wasn't a very happy person. I wasn't Goth though, don't get me confused man. I wore black nail polish; sometimes I would switch it to a deep blue. I had piercings in my ears and a small one in my nose. I used to dye my hair all the time when I was small, but now I don't have the same childish spirit. I wasn't incredibly sexy, but I was pretty. I was sure of that.

Jason was almost the same. He wore dark clothing for his own reasons. He had curly, but short, dark brown hair. He was very muscular. He wasn't ugly….he was definitely not ugly. I know that sounds weird because I'm his sister and all that, but it was true. He had the same color eyes as Dave, while I had the same as my mother and Rebecca. His eyes were brown. Nothing special…..just a regular old brown. They didn't glisten or look like chocolate. They were a very dark brown. He also had a heart shaped face, only his was shaped in a more masculine way. He had a good style. He wore clothes that fit his personality. He didn't speak much. Not since life went through hell. He listened to his iPod most of the time. I used to think he did that because he didn't want to hear all the yelling and crying.

But I didn't cry anymore…..not for a long time.

Dave was…Dave…I didn't give a shit about him then, I still don't. I hate him with a passion that could slice fruit.

Ha-ha….that's an odd passion isn't it?

"We're here. Get out." Dave said rudely.

Jason and I got out the car with a quick pace so we wouldn't get yelled at. I did it for him. I could care less if I got yelled at, but I knew that Jason didn't like it.

We went to the trunk and took out our bags. I only had to carry three, while Jason had to carry two. My guitar was in one of my bags. I was surprised that Dave saw it and didn't throw it away with the rest of the stuff. Most of our stuff was gone, and I had more things than Jason did. Dave carried his five. I always wondered what he had in those bags. Most likely, pictures of Mom.

The house was nice. It was medium sized. It was an off white color on the outside and a balcony was near a room. I walked at a fast pace, just so I could get to it. I wanted that room. That way, I could sneak out if I wanted to do something bad.

I think Dave suspected this though. Sometimes I would hear him really late at night downstairs, as if he was daring me to sneak out the house. But now, this was a new house, and I was gonna get that damned room. I deserved it.

I made my way up the stairs and walked down the hall, taking in some of the design. The hall was quite long. As far as I saw, there were 4 bedrooms. I was predicting that Dave was going to turn one of them into an office. We had a fairly large living room and a kitchen with an island in the center. We didn't have any furniture still however. I made my way in the room. It was bigger than my old one. The balcony stood out from the rest and there was an area where I could sit next to the door that closed off the balcony. It wasn't huge, but it was big. It was big for me at least.

I put down my suitcases and left them there. I couldn't put any clothes or jewelry away because we had no furniture, so I went to the bathroom. I had a toothbrush, toothpaste, and some soap. So I put it on the counter and looked around. I had a bathtub and a shower, but they were combined. It was big for me still.

The counter was glossy and seemed to be made of marble. There was a mirror that sat about it. It was also big. I almost wanted to smile, just to see how it would look, but I was too afraid to do that. No, not afraid, that's not the word. It's more of an 'unnecessary'. It wasn't necessary to smile, then have the lord screw me over and have Dave stand behind me and see it. Because my luck was always that… ridiculously unfair

So I walked out of the bathroom. Dave was still downstairs….that sucks; I could have tried my luck a little. He was still looking around, as if the place wasn't real, or as if he was having second thoughts. I almost wanted to tell him, 'this was your idea! Dumb ass' but I kept my mouth shut. I always did.

He looked at me from where I was at the center of the stairs, and his face turned into something else. Determination maybe….I wasn't sure. I was usually good at reading his face, but sometimes he was too good for me.

"Did you get a room?" he asked me, with his back turned.

"Yes." I said with no emotion. I was about to walk back upstairs, but his voice stopped me.

"Is it nice?" he asked me. How different. Why would he ask me my opinion on something? Something so trivial and unimportant.

"Yes." I said again. I was going to stick to one worded answers. He kept surprising me though.

He sighed, "You can say more than one word Jadeyn, you're allowed to talk more." he almost sounded guilty.

No, that couldn't be right. Maybe regretful, just a little, but never guilty.

"I like my room, thank you." I said, and I continued my walk back to my empty room.

"I don't wanna find you sneaking out ya' hear!" he yelled from the first floor.

"Yes sir." I said loud enough so he could hear.

I hurried in my room so I didn't have to hear him anymore and closed my door. I looked around and walked along the wall. I ran my hand along it. I wanted to paint it, but I probably couldn't. I wasn't even going to ask really. I wondered when our furniture was going to arrive and I wondered what room Jason picked and if he liked the room. I was contemplating on checking up on him, but then I realized, he would just sit there and not talk to me.

I didn't feel like being sad right now. Why was I still in the house? I could go outside! And I could look for a job. I didn't know the area, but I could find my way to town or just ask someone.

I sped downstairs, but slowed down when Dave came into view. I didn't want him to know I was anxious or excited. I kept my face serene and calm. He had his back turned to me and seemed _so_ interested in the walls he was looking at…stupid ass.

"May I go into town please sir?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked me. Damn, I hated when he answered my question with a question…..you can't just say 'yes' or 'no'?

"Because I would like to get to know the town better sir." I said, keeping my head down. I didn't want him to see my face. It would blow my cover.

"Fine, whatever, just come back before 6:00." Was his answer. I didn't ask him why he wanted me here before 6:00, because I never questioned him. Ever.

"And stop calling me 'sir' all the damn time!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry David." I said softly to him, and walked out before he could say anything. He chooses _now_ to be a caring human being?

Like I said, I didn't have a car, so I made it my duty to walk, fast. I had to be fast, to get what I wanted, when I wanted, without getting in trouble. I didn't even know if I was going in the rest direction. It was 2:37 when I left the house. And I wanted to make sure I spent my time wisely, and not walking around like some confused fool. So I walked up to a nearby house next to mine and knocked on the door.

I waited a few minutes, and I was just about to turn around and curse myself for wasting time, when a young woman opened the door. She looked in her late 20's to early 30's.

"Hey there, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Um, I hope so, I'm new in town, we just moved here and I need to get to town, but I don't know the way, and I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction?" I asked nicely. It was like a necessity to be nice to your neighbors. They are very helpful and kind. Some are at least.

She gave me a smile, "Of course, actually, you know, I have a niece that was heading in that direction, and she has her car, which would be a lot more convenient. Do you want me to see if she can take you?" she asked me. How sweet of her.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden, you don't have to do that." I told the lady. She was so nice.

"No no, it's ok, really. I'll go get her. Come in please!" she said enthusiastically. I graciously walked into her house and stood there silently.

"Sit down if you want honey." she offered me. I took a seat on the couch and put my hands in my lap, "My name is Jenna by the way." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jadeyn, but you can call me Jade." I said politely.

"Jadeyn, pretty name." she smiled.

"Thank you, so is yours." I said. She laughed a short laugh and yelled.

"Elena! Elena! We have a guest!" she yelled toward the stairs.

"Coming!" was the answer, and then some shuffling sounds from upstairs.

A girl made her way down. She was very pretty. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore converse and skinny jeans and a regular blue t-shirt. Nice to know we almost had the same style. Just without the t-shirt. She looked at Jenna and then she turned and noticed me. Her eyebrows went up in confusion, then hesitation.

I stood up and she backed away a little. What the…..?

"Hi, I'm Jadeyn." I introduced myself, putting out my hand to shake.

She seemed to loosen a little, but not all the way. She shook my hand and gave me a tight, small smile.

"Elena, Jade is our new neighbor and she doesn't know her way to town, and since you said you were going over there, I was gonna ask you if you could take her." Jenna said.

Elena looked me over with caution and then nodded her head. Was she ok? It was almost like she thought I was going to hurt her.

"Great! Ok, hurry up and get your stuff." Jenna said.

Elena went up the stairs and came back down a minute later with her purse.

"Let's go." Elena said. She had a soft voice.

I nodded my head and followed her out the door.

"Have fun!" Jenna yelled at us.

I waved back at her and got into the passenger's side of Elena's truck. She got in and I put on my seatbelt.

She was very quiet, so I tried to make conversation.

"Thank you for doing this for me. I know that you were kind of forced." I said.

"No problem." She nodded.

"Do you go to school near here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Mystic Falls High, how about you?" she asked me. Finally, some flow.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going there, I don't know yet. We just moved so it depends on Dav-my Dad." I coughed when I said the word dad. It felt so abnormal.

"Well, if you live in my area, then most likely, you are going to Mystic Falls High. I'm sure you'll like it there. I could show you around if you want?" she offered.

"I don't want to be any trouble." I said.

She laughed a little, "It's seriously fine, are you planning on walking all the way there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is that wrong?" I asked, suddenly afraid that I couldn't do that, or it was too far.

"No, it's not _wrong_; it's just really far away. Do you have a car?" she asked me.

"I could get one, but my….dad….won't let me buy one."

"Why?" she asked, curious. I didn't know her that well, so I was planning on just lying, but she seemed so nice…..but I still didn't know her.

"He's really overprotective." I nodded. That would work.

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"18."

"And he still isn't letting you drive?"

I shook my head.

"Well if you want, I could drive you to school? I mean, if you get ready and come by my house on time." She looked at me while we were at a red light. There were more buildings around now. It looked like a small back-in-the-day town square.

"That's so nice, but I really just don't want to-"she cut me off.

"You're not a burden, come on, I'll drive you to school. You're new and we're neighbors. It's like a rule." She smiled at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "ok." I smiled.

He laughed at me and we continued to the center.

"So what are you gonna do here?" she asked me as we got out of the car.

"I'm just looking. I want to get familiar with the area, you know. Plus, I want to find a job. College doesn't pay for itself."

"Yea….there's some jobs at this restaurant that my friend works at. We could check it out?"

"Sure, that'll be great." I said.

"Cool, I'll go with you. By the way, I like your converse." She said, looking at me blue, in perfect condition shoes.

"Elena, this is going to be a beautiful friendship." I shook my head in satisfaction.

She laughed again and put her arm through mine as we walked to wherever we were going.

We talked about what the school was like, and how friendly people were here.

Then she stopped. I looked up to see a sign.

The Grill.

"Unique name." I said sarcastically.

"The best."

I chuckled at her.

We walked in and I looked around, taking in all the material and surroundings. There were a lot of people here. I was sure I would get good money.

Elena looked around like she was looking for someone and apparently found him.

"Matt!" she called out. The blonde boy looked at us and smiled. He walked from the table he was serving and met us halfway.

"Hey, Elena." Matt said.

"Matt, this is Jadeyn." She said, pointing at me with her free arm.

"Call me Jade." I shrugged.

"And she needs a job, and I told her that I knew a cool, awesome, amazing, friend that would hook a girl up." She said with a winning smile.

He laughed at her and shook his head, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jade. I'm Matthew, but call me Matt. I'll go talk to the manger and see what I can do for you." He said with a smile.

He took long strides as he waked away and I was immediately happy. I was gonna get a job. I think. I didn't know at the moment, but I was sure of it. I gave Elena a big ol' hug and thanked her.

"Thank you, you are so nice, I would have never found my way into town or could have, maybe, gotten a job. You are a really big help." I said.

"You're welcome. You can pay me back by letting me show you around school without complaining how much you think you burden me." She pushed me playfully.

"Ok Elena, if you say so. You ask so much of me. Damn." I said sarcastically.

I was really sarcastic.

"So did you used to work in a place like this before you moved?" she asked.

"Yea, in Texas though, you can get your liquor license when your 18, not that damn 21 rule." I said, rolling my eyes. (**Don't know if that's true…just go along with it**)

"You're from Texas? You don't have an accent." She said.

"I can if you want me to." I smiled.

She laughed at me, "Nice. Oh, Matt's coming back." She said.

I smiled, hoping, that I got a chance.

"Congrats Jade, he said if you can meet him tomorrow to schedule an appointment so he can interview you, that would be great."

"Yes! Thanks so much Matt."

I was so happy. I was going to have to do some serious mellowing down when I got back to the house. What time was it? I checked my phone which read 4:36. I was good on time.

"You're welcome, I hope you get the job, **and then** we can be work buddies. I'll give you tips on customers and everything. You should get it." He said.

"Well that makes me a whole lot happier. I seriously appreciate everything you guys are doing. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Matt said.

"Do you wanna look around for a while?" Elena asked me.

"Sure, it was nice to meet you Matt." I shook his hand.

"Ditto, Jade." He smiled. Such nice people.

We walked out of the restaurant, "I like your friends." I said.

"Thank you! There's more where that came from." She smiled at me.

"Well I like where it's going. So where's a good furniture store around here?" I asked her. She grabbed my arm and lead me to other stores around the area.

We looked around for a while and I saw some nice furniture stores. I could tell Dave I guess. I could even tell him about Elena. Maybe he would let me hang out with her. She was a nice girl.

I looked at my phone again and it said 5:32. That meant that shopping time was over and I needed to get home.

"Sorry to cut this short, but my dad said that I needed to get home before 6:00, would it be a pain if you could drop me off?" I asked with my hands clasped in a pleading way.

"No problem, let's go. Did you accomplish what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yea, you are a real life saver. I appreciate this a lot."

"Well it's nice to make a new friend once in a while."

I nodded, "Very true words."

We got into her car and we drove back to the neighborhood. The sun was going down and the trees were beginning to look a little dark and malicious. We got back at 5:52. I got really lucky. When you live like I do, you have to learn to be punctual and attentive.

I hugged her before I got out of the car and thanked her.

"Thanks so much, you are really nice. I'm really glad I met you." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Same here. You wanna hang out tomorrow? I could drive you to the Grill so you can make that appointment?"

"Don't you have plans or something better to do than drive me around everywhere?" I sighed.

"Nope, I'm completely free. I could even take you to meet my boyfriend and my friends." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem really nice and like someone that I would like to be around." She smiled.

"Thank you; I feel the same about you."

"Great! So what time should I pick you up?"

"Uh….whenever you want. I'll be here all day. Just knock and I'll answer." I smiled.

"Ok, I'll just get you when I get dressed and stuff."

"Ok." I answered.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" she yelled when I got out the car.

I waved at her and walked toward my house. 5:57.

I walked in and Dave was sitting on the floor with a drink in his hand. Glorious, I was gonna get hit anyway.

I turned around and locked the door. I looked him over and he just stared at the wall.

"Where did you go?" he asked me.

"I went into town and looked at the stores there. I saw a furniture store, if you wanted to get some things." I offered.

"How did you get there?" he asked me, looking at me, with some accusing gleam in his eye.

I swallowed hard and answered him, "I didn't know the way there, so I went to a neighbors' house. They live down the street over there," I pointed in the direction she lived from us, "I met a woman named Jenna, she has a niece named Elena. She offered to take me to town and I accepted. I looked around to get a feel of the area and went look in some stores, but I didn't buy anything. She is a nice girl. She's _good_." I emphasized. I wanted him to know she didn't do anything that would cause me to get into trouble.

He nodded his head slowly and didn't say anything else.

"She said she was going to pick me up tomorrow and show me around town. I could get some stuff for you if you want." I offered him, my voice shaking. I just really didn't want to get hit today, so I was going to be as nice as possible.

"No, I'll do it myself." He said.

I nodded my head and headed upstairs, maybe I would get lucky. But then I remembered that I didn't know what school I was going to go to.

"What school are you putting me in?" I asked him.

"Why?"

That damn question again…..

"Well, Elena was asking me, and I didn't know. But she told me that since we live in this area, I probably had to go to Mystic Falls. So I was going to ask you if you wanted me to fill out the papers, so you don't have to do unnecessary work." I really didn't want to be hit today. I was in too much of a good mood. I thought that I was doing a good job hiding it.

"Fine, yeah whatever." He waved his hand out.

I nodded again and walked up the stairs. Silently, so I wouldn't disturb him, I took out my PJ's and put them on. Then I brushed my teeth with some tooth paste and my tooth brush. Those were the only things I had and some toilet paper. I needed to go shopping. I guess I could ask him for some money to go shopping. If I did my own shopping, he would ask where I got the money. I didn't need that.

We had no damn furniture so I had to sleep on the floor. Luckily, it wasn't cold, so I just relaxed and closed my eyes. I almost wanted to pray not to be hit. But what would that accomplish.

I sat there for a while and just waited. Eventually I lost consciousness.

**Second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I don't know if I'm gonna continue this. I gotta see how many reviews I get. If I do continue, the chapters will be much longer. So review please! They make me happy!**

**She meets Damon in the next chapter so there's a little spoiler for ya.**

**~Sam~**


	3. My New Toy

I woke up on the floor. It was cold as hell, but my face didn't hurt. I felt my cheek, just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. Maybe it was too early? I found my phone and looked at the time. It was 9:00. What the hell?

It was 9:00 and nothing happened. I slept for 14 hours without being hit. There was something definitely wrong. I ran downstairs in my t-shirt and pajama shorts. I rushed into the living room, where there now sat a comfortable looking couch and a television. It looked like an actual living room. Something was extremely wrong.

I looked around frantically and noticed that Dave was watching me intently from the kitchen. Where there was a refrigerator and bags of whatever. I stared at him with my eyes huge from shock.

"What's got you in a tizzy?" he asked me like there was nothing wrong.

I hesitantly took some steps forward, keeping an eye on his reactions.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"Why would there be anything wrong Jadeyn?" he asked back.

"Well…" I looked around again. Nothing _looked_wrong. Everything seemed fine, even my cheek, which I gently touched.

He seemed to notice that.

"I told you guys, it's gonna be different from now on! Jesus! Why do you gotta make a fuss about everything! First Jason, now you!" he yelled at me.

I stared at him like he was crazy. Didn't he see the problem, Well it wasn't really a problem, it was more of a…out of routine.

"Why are you fucking looking at me like that!" he yelled again.

"What did Jason say?" I asked softly. I didn't want to push him farther, and I didn't want to lie to Elena about how I 'fell down the stairs'.

He looked at me for a minute and cooled down, but he still seemed angry.

"He said he didn't hear any crying or yelling last night." He said softly, looking down. So that's what this was about.

I looked around again, to avoid looking at him. I took a deep breath through my nose and turned around to look back into the living room. I guess this was a new form of normalcy.

"I like the living room." I said softly. Then I looked back at the kitchen. I noticed that he was watching me intently. "The kitchen is nice too." I said.

I went back upstairs and went into my bathroom. I took my bottle of soap and took a shower. I didn't have a wash cloth or anything, so I just used my hands. Then I brushed my teeth and rubbed my face with water. I didn't know how hot it was outside. In this town, it was sunny, but it was still cold.

So I walked out on the balcony and I took a feel. I was correct. It was sunny outside, but it was still cold and I wasn't in the mood to freeze with my Converse on, so I put on some black combat boots.

I was just going to put on a blank tank top under a deep blue flowy shirt and a pair of black flexible skinny jeans. I also had on a black scarf. It covered my necklace. I put on some lip gloss and lip liner and that was it. I didn't feel like putting on the mascara. I was done, so instead of sitting downstairs with Dave, I was going to sit on the floor and wait until I heard Elena's car.

I sat there for about 30 minutes. I wasn't going to listen to my iPod. I just wanted to get out the house without a hand print on my face. I didn't trust Dave to keep his stupid meaningless promise about change. It was useless and a waste of hope. I couldn't sit around and assume he was just going to change with a snap of the fingers. He couldn't, he was Dave. Dave didn't do that.

But what if he could? How much easier could my life be? I would never know. I didn't want to hope or waste any emotion on trust, because he would never gain my trust. I just met Elena yesterday for 3 hours, and I already trusted her more than these dipshits that I refuse to call my family.

Speaking of Elena, I heard a car's rumble come into our driveway and a slam of the door. I ran downstairs quickly and sat on the couch and waited. I didn't want to seem too anxious.

Dave stared at me weirdly and I could tell he was gonna ask what was wrong with me, but the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I said excitedly. I walked swiftly to the door and opened it. There stood Elena, with some guy I didn't know. I gave her a hug and gave him a smile.

"Hi Elena. Hi Elena's friend." I waved.

"Dave, I mean, dad, this is my friend Elena, the one I told you about yesterday." I opened the door wider so they could come in.

"Nice to meet you." He said, getting up and shaking her hand.

"You too, um, this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend." She told us. I smiled at him again and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Stefan." I said.

"Nice to meet you too Jadeyn." He was very handsome. He had a nice smile and he seemed very friendly. That was nice. Elena deserved a good guy.

Dave looked at Stefan and shook his hand too.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Elena looked around my house and commented, "You have a lovely home Mr. Smith." She said.

"Well thank Elena, the furniture hasn't all arrived yet, but it will. Then it'll look better I suppose." He replied back to her.

I nodded my head.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yea, let's go." I said.

I turned around, "goodbye father." I said. It sounded so awkward.

"Have fun." He said gruffly. He didn't mean it.

I closed the door behind me and took my keys out of my purse to lock it. Then I followed Elena and Stefan to her car.

I got in the back, and Stefan took the front. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said politely. He smiled at me in return.

We were driving and Elena asked where I wanted to go first.

I shrugged, "I guess I could go to the Grill first and talk to the manger." I said.

"Yea, Elena said you were shooting for a job at the Grill. It's cool there." Stefan said.

"Yea, I'm gonna try and make the cut. Do you guys go there often?" I asked them.

"Yeah, almost every day." Elena said.

Stefan chuckled.

"So Stefan, what's your last name again?" I asked him. I wanted to be his friend. He seemed so nice.

"Salvatore." He said with a smile.

"That's Italian right?" I asked him.

He nodded, still smiling. He had a really nice smile, not kidding.

"Have you been to Italy?"

"That's the same question I asked." Elena said.

"Yeah, when I was really young. It's nice there." He said.

I nodded and smiled.

"So how long have you guys been together?" I asked them.

"Almost two years." Elena said. She gave a big smile and Stefan took her hand. I smiled too. They looked so happy. I used to have that. Kinda…..you know….until he used me for sex.

"Do you have a boyfriend Jade?" Elena asked me.

"I did, but he broke up with me." I said sadly. I began to look out the window. That's what I always did when I didn't want people to know how I felt. The eyes say everything.

"Oh, I'm sorry I even brought it up." She said quickly.

"No it's fine. He was a loser anyway. Just wanted sex." I said shrugging.

"All of them do." Elena sighed. Stefan gave her this 'look' and we both laughed.

"So Jadeyn, do you have any siblings?" Stephan asked me.

I was about to say 'no', but I just told the truth, "Yeah, I have a….a brother." I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed at me, "What's with the look?" he asked.

"Nothing, he just doesn't act like one. He used to be really nice to me and cared about me a lot. Now he just sits and sulks and doesn't give a crap. I don't care; he can set himself on fire for all I care." I said, crossing my arms.

Elena scoffed at me, "oh come on, he can't be _that_bad." She said.

"Elena, I should introduce you….then we'll talk." I smiled at her. She chuckled at me.

"Do you guys have any siblings?" I asked them.

"Yea, I have a brother too. Maybe they can hang out." Elena said.

"My brother won't hang out with anyone. He's just a prissy ass." I shook my head, tightening my lips.

"What about you Stefan?"

"I have a brother too." that was all he said. I noticed that both Elena and Stefan's expressions turned into this irritated look.

"What's with the look?" I asked them with a smile, copying Stefan's question.

"My brother is the exact opposite of your brother. He drinks too much and he causes too much trouble." He said stiffly.

"I think I would take your brother over my brother." I said, rolling my eyes. That was the kind of guy I used to be with. One that knew how to have fun and make me forget about the sick life I had at home.

"Jadeyn….I should introduce you…..then we'll talk." He said to me, copying my answer. I hit his arm playfully and laughed.

"I like you Stefan, you're cool." I said laughing and shaking my head.

"That's why I love him." Elena said. I smiled at her. "Good job. You know how to pick em'. Unlike me." I said with annoyance.

We arrive at the Grill and I got out the car. I ran inside, leaving Elena and Stephan behind. I found Matt talking to a chef and I went up to him.

"Hey Matt." I said cheerfully.

"Oh hey! It's Jade right?" he said, pointing at me.

"Nice memory." I smiled.

"Yeah, you wanted a job; I'll go get the manager." He walked away.

"Hey, did you talk to Matt?" Elena asked me.

"Yep, he's gonna go get the manager. You guys don't have to wait for me." I said.

"No, it's fine. We can get something to eat. Just find us when you're done." She said to me. I smiled at her and said ok.

They took a seat at a table and I waited impatiently for Matt. He came back a few minutes later with a bald man.

"You're Jadeyn?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir." I said with a smile. He shook my hand hard and smiled back at me.

"It's nice to meet you, do you want to come back in my office and I can interview you?" he asked me.

"Sure, let's go." I said happily.

He led me through a hallway where we passed bathrooms and made our way into an office. It was a nice office, but I wasn't paying attention to the design of it. I took a seat with a big smile and started to jump a little. I was so excited.

"So Jadeyn, what's your full name?" he asked me. He had a clipboard in his hand and a whole bunch of papers.

"Jadeyn Eve Smith." I said.

"How do you spell that?" he asked me.

"J-A-D-E-Y-N….Eve, E-V-E, Smith, S-M-I-T-H." I said. He scribbled down on the paper.

"Ok, and do you have any experience?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I worked in Texas for a long time. I worked at restaurants and I was a bar tender." I said.

"Really? You don't have an accent." He noticed.

"I can speak with one if you want me to." I smiled at him, saying the same thing I said to Elena. Cute got you places.

He laughed, "Well, you also said you had bar tender experience. You have your license?" he asked.

"Of course." I said, I got my purse and took out my wallet and handed him my license and my ID.

He looked them over and confirmed my story.

"Well that's really great because we are low on bartenders. And to be honest, we have so many bar customers and most of them are men. They really like woman though, so I don't know if you would be comfortable with that." he told me.

"I'm fine with it. I've dealt with it before. It's no problem." I waved it off.

"Well if that's the case, I should just give you a job right now." He said.

"What? That's it? You don't need any more information?" I asked him, shocked.

"To be honest Jadeyn, you seem like a nice girl. You are still in school right? How old are you?" he asked me.

"Eighteen." I said. He wrote that down as well.

"Yeah, you seem responsible enough, and I know how difficult and troubling the times are right now. Also, your alcohol license is very good for me. We need more because there are so many drinkers, so that's useful. So I think you would be a great addition. Now can you also wait tables?" he asked me.

"Yes I can!" I said enthusiastically

"Perfect! You're hired!" He stood up and raised his hands.

I jumped from my seat and gave him a big hug. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands.

"Thanks so much! I promise I will be an amazing employee. What are you going to assign me to?" I asked him.

"Well, I've been basically ranting on and on about your bar experience, so how about bartender?"

"Thank you so much! I can come every day after school!"

"Great. What time does your school end?"

"Uh….hold on, I'm new to town, so let me ask."

I ran out his office and into Matt. I grabbed his arm, "Matt! What school do you go to?" I asked him quickly.

"Uh….Mystic Falls High school?" he asked me. He looked so confused.

"Awesome! What time does school get out?"

"3:00." He laughed at me.

"Ok, thanks bye!" I ran back to Mr. Boss's office (That's what I'm calling him now) and told him the answer.

"OK, see you around 3:00." He smiled at me and gave me a high five.

"You are the best. See you Monday." I waved at him and grabbed my purse and swiftly walked down the hall to give Elena the good news.

I saw them sitting at a table. That's when I saw him.

He had black hair. Gorgeous black hair. It flared out a little. He was kind of pale, but the same shade as me.

That was all I could see, until I went up to the table.

"How did it go?" She asked me. I gave her a big ass smile.

"He gave me a job! Right on the spot! I can't believe it!" I was so excited.

Elena got out the booth and gave me a hug, "Congratulations! That's great!" she said.

"I should be thanking you actually, you basically gave me this opportunity." I smiled at her.

"No way! This was all you, good job." She said. Stefan got up and gave me a hug too.

"Good for you Jadeyn." He said. I hugged him back and smiled at him, "thanks."

"Wanna eat with us?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll sit next to…this guy." I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I obviously didn't know him. I took a seat next to him in the booth and crossed my arms on the table. He brought his head to look in my direction and I turned my head at the same time he did. First I glanced at him, and then I took a really good look. He was even better looking up close. His eyes were a beautiful shade a blue. They were amazing. I just wanted to buy a fucking boat and claim those eyes as mine. They were like an ocean. He was very cute. I kept my face calm though. Not one eyebrow up, not one lick of the lips. He was cuter than Josh. By a mile…my mind immediately drifted to sex. Dammit! I was such a teenager. We both turned away at the same time.

"Oh…yeah….that's Damon." Elena said with an attitude.

Damon turned to look at me again, "It's nice to meet you. Jadeyn, correct?" he asked me.

His voice was so luring.

"Yea, it's nice to meet you too." I nodded. He smirked at me. Gosh, he was just hot as hell.

I gave him my own smirk and turned back to Elena and Stephan who sat on the other side, watching our conversation.

"So Damon, do you have any siblings?" I asked. I wanted him to join our bothers club.

"Actually I do, Stefan, I'm surprised you didn't tell the _pretty_ girl." He looked at Stefan. I didn't fail to notice he called me pretty. I noticed it, don't worry…..I really noticed it. I blushed a little.

"Stefan is your brother?" I asked him, and then I looked at Stefan.

"Ask him." He shrugged.

"Stefan! I'm surprised you didn't tell me this _pretty_ boy was your brother." I mimicked Damon. I wasn't going to act like a flaunty bitch who prayed over him. Oh no, I was gonna be mean, but cute mean.

Damon looked at me and smirked again, and once again, I met him with mine. I could play this game. I was a master at this game. I was the queen of the chess board. He was just a pawn that I was gonna take out.

"Yeah, that's him." He narrowed his eyes at Damon.

Damon then smirked at Stefan and Stefan glared at him in return. Wow, there's some sibling rivalry for you ladies and gentlemen.

It was silent and awkward and I stared at Elena. She stared back at me and shrugged her shoulders. Ok….

"So did you guys order yet?" I asked them.

"Jadeyn, you got a job here now?" Damon asked, completely cutting off my question.

"Uh…yeah." I frowned at him. He was kind of annoying, but in a good way I guess. I think that I only thought he was annoying because Elena and Stephan thought he was annoying. You all know how contagious that stuff is.

"Doing what?" he wore a mask of fake curiosity and it amused me.

"I don't feel like telling you." I smirked at him and looked at the menu that was on the table. I heard Elena choke back a laugh. I saw Stefan smiling and looking in a different direction.

"Well that's not nice." He stated with a smile. He was probably amused by my childishness. That's what I wanted. He probably thought I was cute.

"Well Damon, you don't seem so nice yourself. I hear you're a trouble maker, I try not to associate myself with trouble makers." I said.

"Then why are you hanging out with them?" he asked with a scoff.

I looked at them and they frowned at Damon, "Just ignore him Jadeyn, we all do." Elena said.

Damon smiled at her and leaned across the table, "A little annoyed today aren't we." Damon told her.

"Only when you're around." Stefan said.

I watched in amusement. This was funny. I wish I had this.

"Actually Stefan, I find myself to be the fun one around here, you're the one that sulks and frowns all the time."

I smiled at Stefan in sympathy, "Remember Stefan, and forgive my mouth. It takes 37 muscles to frown at someone, but it only takes 5 to punch the motherfucker in the face."

Elena laughed so hard she began to cry and Stefan chuckled, while Damon raised his eyebrow at me.

"You know, you're kind of mean." He said to me.

"So is my fist." I said, looking at the menu. Oh! They had a good looking hamburger here.

Elena laughed again and Matt came over to our table.

"Hey did you get the job?" he smiled at me.

"Sure did! Thanks for the hook up."

"Ah! That's great! Now we can be worker buddies!" He put out his hand up and I high fived it.

"The best buddies." I said. He laughed at me.

"What did you get placed in?" he asked.

"Bartender." I smiled.

"You tell him?" Damon scoffed. I glared at him and turned around to smile at Matt.

"How did you get that? You aren't 21 are you?" he asked me.

"No, but I have a license from working in Texas, so he gave me the job immediately."

"Well that's great. See you Monday." He told me.

"Yep." I waved at him and turned back to the table.

"You are _not_ nice." Damon told me. His face was hilarious, but I kept mine straight.

"Well you're mean, and you bug Stefan and Elena. Elena's nice and friendly, so if she doesn't like you, that's a big sign for me to stay away from you." I told him with a tight smile.

"I'm not mean." He got really close to me and stared into my eyes. In my peripherals, I saw Elena and Stefan tense up.

"You think I'm cute and you like me." His pupils kind of dilated a little bit.

"Damon, stop!" Elena commanded him. He didn't listen though; he kept staring into my eyes. Such pretty eyes. What was wrong with me?

I turned to Elena and Stefan and turned back to Damon in confusion. I got closer to Damon, it almost looked like I was gonna kiss him. He smiled at me, almost like he was proud of his success.

"I also think you're a desperate piece of crap, who tries to perform half assed hypnosis on girls so he can get some." I gave him one of my genuine smiles, the one that makes guys like jelly in my hand.

Damon's eyes widened and so did Stefan and Elena's. What was wrong with these people? It's like everything I do is shocking.

I shook my head and took a deep breath through my nose.

"So, did you guys order anything?" I asked them _again_, trying to divert the conversation. Damon looked at Stefan with raised eyebrows and then looked back at me in interest. His eyes glistened with mischief and I wanted no part of it. He seemed dangerous. I really liked it.

"I think I'm going to leave. Stefan, I'll see you at home. Goodbye Elena." He said with a taunting voice.

Elena rolled her eyes then brought them back to me. I

"Did I do something wrong or…..." my question drifted.

"What! No no….um it's just, girls usually don't reject Damon, so it's just surprising, that's all." She smiled at me. Stefan still stared at me with curiosity though.

"Ok, whatever…..but seriously, for the last time, did you guys order anything?" I stressed. Elena chuckled at me, but Stefan kept his face the same.

I bought a burger and Elena had a salad. It was such a good burger. I had to ask the chefs how they made this. Stefan had some of my fries and I had a crouton from Elena's salad. When we were done, we both paid for our food and left the Grill. I couldn't believe that I was gonna be working there in 1 day.

Elena told me she wanted to show me more of the town and I agreed. She took me to the bank and some of her favorite stores. She showed me the mayor's house. It was so tragic, the mayor's husband died. It was a nice house. She said her friend Tyler lived there. Apparently, he was having some issues at the time.

I asked Stefan if he lived close to me and Elena.

"I live a few miles away from town." He shrugged.

"You wanna see his house?" Elena asked me. I nodded enthusiastically. Even though I basically spent the day with Stefan, I felt like I still didn't know him that well. I wanted to get a feel of who he was.

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"Um….25 til' 3." Elena said.

I nodded my head and checked my phone to make sure I had no missed messages from Dave. I didn't want to be hit when I got home. It was the worst when I had a nice day and I came home happy and he had to go and ruin it. That's why I was so mad at him. He was trying to create this bullshit vision in my mind that he wasn't going to hurt me, but I wasn't stupid. He was just trying to make me happy again just so he could catch me off guard and break me down more. Well, he was the stupid one. I was already broken.

While in my deep thoughts looking out the window, Elena and Stefan were exchanging looks that I couldn't decipher. The sun was beginning to go back down to the horizon and I noticed the trees again. They looked prettier now. They looked happier. But when night came along, they would go back to the darkness they emerged from and wake up to a new day with hope of a longer chance of happiness. We understood each other, so for now, I was going to appreciate the happiness that I got to experience today.

The road was clear of any houses or buildings and I began to wonder where we were really going. Why was his house so far?

"You have a very far house Stef." I noted.

"His house is a little different. You have to see it first." Elena said with a smile.

"If you say so…" I mused.

A few more minutes went by and we all sat in a comfortable silence. My mind drifted to the crap I was going to have to return to, but I kept my thoughts silenced as best as I could.

We eventually strolled up to a big hotel. Wait, no it was a house. A very big house.

"God DAMN! You live here?" I hit his arm in shock. He chuckled at my reaction. We all got out of the car and I ran out to stand and stare at the house like a fool. Omygosh….

"Stefan, we are going to be best friends. Elena, you're going to have to deal with the fact that I'm going to make him love me more than you." I shook my head like an idiot.

Elena laughed at me and Stefan just shook his head. He walked to the house and opened the door for us. "You just leave your door open?" I asked, stepping into the house.

"We don't really live near town." Stefan shrugged like it was nothing. What a smug ass.

"You don't live near any area of civilization, man." I said. I looked around and my mouth dropped even lower. Seriously, this wasn't normal.

"Do you both live by yourselves?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"You guys want something to drink?" he asked us. Elena shook her head, but I jumped and followed him to his kitchen.

"I love kitchens!" I exclaimed. It was true. I have always loved kitchens.

"You like to cook?" he asked me.

"No, I just like them. It reminds me of my mom." I smiled sadly and looked at the floor.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" Stephan asked me. Elena watched us.

"She...um…she left us a few years ago. She kept saying she wasn't happy, so I guess she just didn't want us anymore." I looked my hands, which seemed more interesting than the conversation we were having. I couldn't even believe I was telling them these things. I just met them yesterday, well Elena.

"If it makes you feel any better, my mother didn't want me either." Elena said sadly.

"Another thing we have in common." I swallowed hard and looked toward the window. I didn't know why I always looked out a window when I was trying to avoid something, or I was thinking. I just did it. I found some solitude I guess.

Elena came up and hugged me tightly. My arms tried to hug her back, but they just hovered above her back. My mind wasn't registering to hug her back, it was still in confusion. Why were these people so caring? I barely knew them, but they acted like I had known them for years. They didn't know me though, and I didn't know them.

But I hugged her anyway.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." She told me.

I nodded my head and stepped away so I could look at their house more. I walked around and turned the corner only to gasp and find Damon.

"I have that effect on all the girls." He smirked.

"What? Being a complete pain in the ass?" I frowned.

"Don't pretend that you don't find me attractive." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not denying anything. In fact, I never said you were ugly, you're very attractive. I just extremely dislike your personality."

"You just met me!" he scoffed.

"What does that tell you Damon?" I raised my eyebrows and walked around him to look at the rest of the house. I distinctly heard Elena mumble, "Ugh, you're here."

I chuckled and continued to take in all of the design and structure. It was all very beautiful.

"You should really show off your house in a magazine or something." I stated.

"Thank you." Damon responded.

"I was talking to Stefan." I said, without looking at him.

"So rude." I heard him say.

"Aww….I like you too, DeDe." I smirked.

"DeDe?"

Elena and Stefan chuckled. "They kind of act like each other." I heard Elena say.

"Do not." Damon and I both said at the same time. Then we both glared at each other. Then we both crossed our arms. I stuck out my tongue at him and he made a face at me.

"I don't like you." I said.

"You just said you liked me a minute ago." I smirked at me.

"Well I changed my mind." I put my hands on my hips.

"I bet you I can change it back."

"Bullshit!"

"They are really funny." Stephan said.

"No we aren't." we said at the same time.

"Oh my God." We both muttered. I just threw my hands in the air and walked into a different room.

"Prick." I said out loud, but low enough so he wouldn't hear, or so I thought.

"I HEARD THAT!" he yelled from the living room. What the hell?

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" I yelled back.

"I CAN READ YOUR MIND!"

"THEN WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT!" I asked him.

_Burritos burritos burritos burritos burritios burritos._

"HOW HOT YOU THINK I AM!"

"MY BOYFRIEND'S _ASS_LOOKS BETTER THAN YOU!" I lied.

He came into the room I was in, which was like an office slash library.

"You have a boyfriend?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"A girl like me doesn't stay single." I shrugged. He looked me over and nodded in agreement.

"I should meet him one day." He smirked.

"That's not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve to bask in the ambiance of my _lover_." I emphasized 'lover'

"I could steal you away from him any time." He bragged.

"No you couldn't. You are already doing a terrible job at trying to make me like you." I told him, reminding him of that stupid eye thingy he tried to do.

"How did you even do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"The eye thingy you did." I asked. I was legitimately curious.

"Oh you mean this," he got close to my face and his eyes dilated again, "You wanna kiss me." He said.

"No thanks." I waved him off and walked around the room again.

"I like your necklace." He said.

"Thanks." I wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. My mind and eyes were on the books that they had.

"Can I see it?" he asked me.

"Why?"

"I just want to see it." He said. I could imagine him shrugging. Without looking at him, I took off my necklace and threw it at him. I would think he caught it.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around and he did the eye thing again.

"You want to kiss me." He said. He had such amazing eyes. I could get lost for days.

"I want to kiss you." I said. I leaned in to kiss him then I bit his lip.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

"You're such a baby. I didn't even bite you hard." I rolled me eyes. He looked at me again. I could see some massive amounts of curiosity in his eyes. They were wide with shock and confusion. What was wrong with him?

"You are very different." He mused, looking me over.

"Thank you." I smiled back. He threw back my necklace and I caught it. I latched it back on my neck in a hurry. I didn't like it when it was off.

"I like you." He said.

"The feeling isn't mutual." I smirked.

"I have to change that then." I smirked back.

"Good luck." I took my hand and smacked his cheek lightly. I walked up the stairs and looked at all the bedrooms; I didn't go in them though. I didn't know them like that….yet.

"Feel free to make yourself at home in my room….or my bed." Damon said from behind.

"Stop following me, stalker." I pushed him.

"You're in _my_house." He said.

"This is Stefan's house." I said.

"It's mine too."

"Nope, as of right now, in my mind, you don't exist as owner of this house."

"I really have to make an effort to change your mind right now." He said. I turned around to find him leaning against the doorframe. He was really hot.

"Checking me out?" he smirked.

"Oh yea, you're a God, Damon." I smiled. I wasn't lying.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, cutie."

"I think you enjoy playing with me."

"I plan to make you my favorite toy." I said with a smile.

He smirked at me and I walked past him and went back downstairs. I checked my phone. It said 4:48.

I guess I had to leave.

I found Elena and Stefan whispering to each other on the couch. When I walked around the corner they stopped and stared at me.

"Hey are you ready to go?" she asked me.

I raised my eyebrow, "uh, yeah…Thanks for letting me see your house Stefan." I told him.

"You're welcome Jadeyn." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"THANKS FOR THE PERVY TOUR DAMON!" I yelled.

"Anytime." He said behind me. I spun around and frowned at him.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

I gave a 'humph' and followed Elena out with a wave to Stefan and a glare to Damon.

We got into the car and I put on my seat belt. The sun was lower now. It was pretty.

"You and Damon seemed to enjoy each other's company." Elena said.

"Just as much as you do." I shrugged.

"Yeah, he's annoying." She said.

"I just really wanna learn how to do that eye thing. That was cool." I said.

Elena didn't say anything and the car went silent. The car ride there was quick and I tried not to think about the crap that I was going to go through when I got home. Bullshit to his new ways.

"Here we are." She said. I was looking out the window, but I never noticed that we were back at my house. Dammit.

"Thanks for today. You are really awesome." I said.

"You're welcome. Listen, I can't hang out tomorrow, I have to see my friend about something important." She said sadly.

"Elena, seriously, it's okay. You don't have to feel responsible for driving me everywhere. I can get around now, thanks to you." I smiled at her.

"Well I still feel bad. Do you need a ride to the Grill after school?" she asked me.

"Nope. I don't want you to drive me anywhere else. I feel terrible." I said with a smile.

"It's fine! I told you, I basically go there every day!" she said.

"Well if you are going to drive me everywhere, I'm going to give you gas money." I said.

"What? You don't have to do that."

"Now you know how I feel. But in your case, you are going to accept it." I smirked at her.

"You are a crazy girl, Jade." She shook her head.

"Thank you Elena." I smiled at her.

I got out of the car and waved to her as she drove out my drive way. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I looked around and waited for Dave, but he wasn't here.

Jason was on the couch watching TV.

"Where's Dave?" I asked him.

"Went out to get some stuff for the house." Was his answer.

I nodded my head.

"First full sentence you've said this whole time we've been here. Congratulations." I sighed and walked up the stairs. I could feel his eyes on me. I hoped he felt guilty. I hated him.

I changed my clothes and noticed that there was a big ass bed in my room. There were also dressers and a desk. I took it all in and I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. I rubbed them off immediately. Damn him for making me cry, when he wasn't even here!

If I could balance the hate I had for both of these guys in my life, I would break the scale. I didn't even want to sleep on the damn thing. I was so tempted on just sleeping on the floor, but it wasn't that comfortable last night.

I hoped Jason suffered. I think I wanted to put his iPod in a blender with water and have him watch. I wanted to see him suffer so badly. I wanted to see him suffer because all I have done was suffer, while he just watched and pretended not to care. Whatever…..I didn't need him anymore. One day I was gonna leave this place and watch their faces turn into pain. I didn't even know why Jason was still here. He needed to go to fucking college already and make me forget he even existed. The dumb ass didn't even have a job. I was the one who deserved recognition!

I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I wondered if there were any towels. I didn't feel like looking.

I climbed into the bed and under the warm covers. I guess I could test out this new Dave. I got my iPod out and stuck in my earphones. I just sat on my bed and listened to the song Boston, by Augustana, until eventually, I fell asleep.


	4. I am an explorer!

**This chapter is longer because I got a lot of reviews. I wanna thank Perfectlyme for pointing out my mistake. I changed it ok, you can read now.**

**Oh yea…..and if you have read my other story. I don't put the disclaimers on every chapter. I own Jadeyn, Josh, Dave, and Jason, and future characters that I might make up. That won't change. So just imagine that being there on every chapter. Thanks for the reviews and your support.**

I woke up to the sound of birds. Ugh! Damn things just don't know that some people don't wake up at friggin 6:00 on a Sunday. Well, me anyway. I tried to tune them out with my pillow and cover my ears, but they just wouldn't shut up. Eventually, I just ended up leaving my comfortable bed and taking my grumpy ass downstairs. If I wasn't going to sleep, I was gonna watch TV.

I turned on the TV and Dora the Explorer was on. YES! THIS WAS MY SHOW MAN! I watched as Boots swung from the trees while Dora sang her little song. Lucky for me, this was a rerun. I hated the damn show now. It was too…..kiddy. Before, at least they made you think sometimes, but now those mofos decided to exaggerate the voices.

"Can you find the rainbow?" she asked the screen. I said, "it's right there."

She just sat there, waiting for an answer, or that stupid blue mouse thingy.

"It's right there!" I said louder. She still sat there, blinking her eyes. I just ended up jumping off couch and pointing at the TV screen.

"its right there, DUMB ASS!"

I finally realized that I accidently pushed the pause button when I jumped up. I felt like an idiot.

I pressed the play button and waited for the mouse to click the rainbow. Damn mouse….took too long.

I got really hungry when it was early in the morning, so I went to the kitchen to look in the fridge and see if there was any food. Luck was on my side because I found pie. PIE!

Wait, if this was Dave's pie, my ass would be screwed, so I didn't touch the pie. Instead I went for boring Cheerios. I always hated Cheerios commercials. They seemed so stupid. He was always fighting crime. I always end up getting pissed and screaming at the screen, "JUST LET THE FUCKING BEE HAVE SOME HONEY! YOU CAN'T EAT ALL THAT SHIT BY YOURSELF! YOU LIVE IN A FUCKING BEEHIVE!"

Dora kept on with her singing and I danced a little. It was kind of cold though. I was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. It got hot at night for some reason.

I was chillin out, eating Cheerios out of the box, singing along to Dora, when I heard movement upstairs.

"Dammit." I whispered. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, putting away the Cheerios and closing the refrigerator. Then I changed the channel to the news and put a blanket over myself. Then I changed my facial expression to a tired girl who couldn't sleep. I saw feet in the peripherals of my eyes and saw that the feet didn't look like ugly troll feet.

"What are you doing up?" Jason asked me.

I shrugged. I didn't feel like talking to him.

"It was hot last night." He commented.

I really wanted to say 'no shit Sherlock,' but I didn't. I just continued to stare at the red haired lady on the screen.

"_Thanks Tim, following the story of the cute little tiger at the zoo, we got some reports on animal attacks again yesterday. As the time progresses it seems that the attacks are becoming more frequent and more people are getting hurt. Officials are trying to control the crowd assuring them that the attacks under control. Citizens find this hard to believe as the attacks are all centered on Mystic Falls. We got an interview with Sheriff Forbes, the lead investigator on the problem."_

A blonde lady in a police uniform arrived on the screen with the microphone to her face.

"_The attacks are not the problem. The problem is that drunk teens are going into the woods after countless warnings from the department of safety. As long as you don't go into the woods at night, then you're perfectly safe, but some people still can't seem to grasp that."_

"_Thank you Sheriff. What do you think the cause of this massive killing spree is?"_

"_Migration. This is why the people should lock their doors and practice safety."_

"_Thank you Sheriff Forbes. Sophie, back to you."_

"A lot of animal attacks lately." He said. Jesus, can you shut up!

I nodded again.

He took a seat next to me on the couch, "Jade, listen-"

"No! You listen! I'm sick of you trying to get on my good side all of sudden! I don't want you on my good side! You've had two years to get on my good side, but you haven't done shit! So stop trying to make a connection with me that was never there!" I yelled at him. I got off the couch, leaving the blanket and going up the stairs quickly.

Ugh! He gave me a headache. First the birds, then Dora, now this! I needed to get out of this house.

I put on some skinny jeans and a regular old t-shirt and grabbed my purse. There was nothing in it, but mints, gum, and money. I also had a set of keys, but those were on my dresser. I picked those up before leaving. I didn't need an excuse to get slapped for forgetting my keys.

I descended down the stairs and shut the door behind me, but not before seeing Jason's distraught face. Psh! I didn't care. He could go drown himself in a river.

I went in the direction toward town and suddenly became aware of the fact that I had a long way to go.

'_I wish I brought my iPod'_

I started to walk faster. I guess I could go buy something, or just chill at the Grill. Maybe I could make another friend. I was walking for about 15 minutes before a nice looking car came in my direction. Literally right at me. I jumped out of the way before it could hit me and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!" at the mysterious driver.

"Oh! I'm sorry cutie." A voice said.

I closed my eyes in irritation. Damn it…..

"I'm going to ignore you now." I said.

"Why would you do that?" he asked innocently.

"You almost hit me with your car!" I yelled at him.

"Not my fault. Your beauty was blinding me." He smirked.

"I'll give you something that will blind you." I muttered.

"I heard that."

"Why do you hear everything I say? Do you have some extreme hearing disorder?"

"No, I just have really keen ears."

'Whatever' I thought.

"I heard that too."

"Omygosh." I said, and started to walk faster. I heard his car coming closer and groaned.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business"

"Do you need a ride?"

"No Damon!"

"Get in the car Jade." He rolled his eyes.

"It's Jadeyn to you, and HELL NO!"

"Why?"

"YOU ALMOST RAN ME OVER WITH YOUR CAR!" I yelled at him.

"I told you, you're just so hot." He shrugged.

"No, you haven't seen me hot; right now I'm just irritated. Keep it up Damon, and you'll see me hot!"

"You're cute when your angry." He chuckled.

"Why are you still following me!"

"I thought I was your toy, I want you to play with me." He smirked. I caught the hidden meaning.

"How about I break you? Then you will be a useless toy."

"You can't break me…I'm indestructible….kinda." he shrugged.

"You are so weird."

"I'll stop being weird if you get in the car."

"You're sounding less and less like an acquaintance, and more of a rapist." I crossed my arms, walking faster. Damn my feet were getting tired.

"It's not rape if you like it."

"If I get in the car, will you shut up?" my feet were really hurting. I probably would've taken a breather anyway, if he didn't offer a car ride.

"Not guaranteed."

I sighed and hoped over the car door. It was a light blue Mustang, and it was gorgeous.

"I like your car." I said.

"Thanks, it likes you too."

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. It was windy today.

"So really, where are you going?" he asked me.

"The Grill."

"Why?" he scoffed.

"Because I needed an excuse to leave my house and I'm bored as hell." I sighed.

He nodded his head.

"I can keep you company if you want?" he shrugged.

"I don't know…..you seem annoying today." I smiled.

"Hey! My company is decent! At least you won't be wandering around like a loner. I'll even show you some nice places."

"Where?"

"The woods."

"Nope, Nope, hell no! I saw the news report today and I'm not going anywhere near those horrid green planets!" I shook my head.

"Come on, I'll keep you safe." He rolled his eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I-I don't know."

"Please! As thanks for me driving you wherever you want." He smirked.

"Psh! You basically forced me into this car! I'm surprised you didn't pick me up and throw me in it!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine then, get out the car." He suggested. I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Bye DeDe." I wiggled my fingers. I walked faster and started to giggle. I turned around, but he wasn't there, then I turned back around and he was right in front of me.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

He smirked and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and hit his back.

"Damon! Let me go! You psycho!" I yelled.

"You're the one who suggested that I pick you up by force and throw you in the car." He smacked my ass.

"You are so annoying." I said through my teeth.

"Sick of your toy already?" I could imagine him giving me that annoying smirk that was so sexy.

"When I'm done with you, orphans won't even want your jacked up ass! I'll jump out the car!" I screamed.

He threw me in the car and buckled me up. I tried to unbuckle the seat belt, but we shot forward.

"Please, jump out the car." He smiled.

We were going 100 miles an hour!

"Slow the fuck down!" I grabbed the headboard in fright.

"No thanks."

"Damon! I swear to God!"

"What? If you jump out the car, you'll meet him in person. That depends if he lets you in. Right now, your fate in going in a different direction, cutie."

"I'll twist your NECK in a different direction!"

We were approaching the town square and he began to slow down. I could've broken my fingers with how hard I was grabbing the headboard.

"We're here!" he said. The Grill stood a few feet in front of us. I ripped the seat belt from my waist and jumped out the car. I started to waddle because my legs were like jelly. That ass!

"Something wrong with your legs?" he asked innocently.

"If you put me through another practice run of the Fast and the Furious again, I will personally make sure my legs work! That way, I can kick your ass while you're driving and make you run into a tree! But I'll jump out before we crash, and watch as your body bursts into flames!" I was glaring daggers at him.

"You have that all planned don't you?" He smirked in amusement.

"You are _so_lucky I didn't piss in your car." I muttered.

I walked in, grabbing the door so I wouldn't fall. I looked around and found Matt.

"Hey Matt." I waved at him.

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "What's up Jade!"

"He gets to call you Jade?" Damon asked behind me.

"Shut up!" I smacked his chest. He groaned.

"Whatcha doin here so early in the morning?"

"I needed to get out the house." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I know the feeling." He sighed.

"Might as well eat then." I said.

"Sure, here I'll get you a table, follow me." He smiled.

I grabbed Damon hand, "Come on Power Ranger." I said in a gruff voice.

He rolled his eyes. I took a seat at the booth and Damon sat across from me. I took the menu from Matt and began to look at it. That burger was really good last time.

"Call me when you're ready to order." He smiled and I smiled back and nodded.

"So, tell me again, why we are here at 7:00 in the morning?"

"Tell me why you agreed to take me wherever I wanted at 6:45 in the morning." I smiled, still looking at the menu.

He shrugged, "I was bored."

"You bored at 6:45 in the morning?" I coughed a laugh.

"So were you."

I smiled and nodded in agreement, "that I was. But I had a legit reason." I gave him a pointed look.

"Please share with the class." He leaned toward me on the table.

"My stupid, unhelpful, sulky, suicidal, silent, dipshit brother." I muttered, glaring at the menu that seemed so easy to take my anger out on.

"Same here." He smirked.

"Oh stop! Stefan's cool and really nice." I defended my new friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure your brother is the same with other people." He frowned.

"What 'other people'? My brother doesn't even exist around other people. He doesn't talk to anybody. He just sits around and listens to his iPod so he doesn't have to hear me crying!" I said angrily, but then I slapped my hand to my running mouth. Dammit!

"Crying?" Damon frowned.

My eyes widened slightly, "you know….soap operas and all that." I saved myself. He stared at me as if he didn't believe me, but then looked away. I let out a breath of relief. I hoped he bought that.

"You know? We actually have a lot in common." Damon smirked.

"Please…._share with the class_." I mimicked him.

"Well, we are both extremely sexy." He started. I rolled my eyes, "correction. _One of us_is extremely sexy." I said.

"Fine, I'm extremely sexy and you are just extremely annoying with your side comments."

"It's the other way around honey." I said.

"Whatever, and we are both really fun to be around."

"Correction-"I lifted my finger but he cut me off.

"No interrupting." He said quickly.

I laughed silently and shook my head in amusement.

"And we are both too awesome for our dumb brothers." He smiled. I guess he was finished.

"I guess that's all true." I smiled.

"Especially the part about me being extremely sexy." Damon said.

"You _think_you're extremely sexy."

"I _know_."

"How do you know?"

"Just the way you look at me. You want me Jadeyn."

"How old are you, I think sexual harassment is illegal against minors."

"You're 18. You aren't a minor anymore. In fact, I'm _positive_you aren't a minor anymore." He smirked.

"What are you referring to Damon?" I asked him innocently.

"Nothing, I'm just very sure you haven't been a good girl lately."

I smiled at him with a seductive smile, "I have money to buy a new toy, Damon."

"You know how hard the economy is nowadays. It's getting harder and harder to find new toys." He widened his eyes.

"Wanna bet on it?" I got closer.

"Sure." He got closer.

"Loser buys lunch, or breakfast or whatever." I smiled.

"Okay." He shrugged.

I nodded, "I'm gonna go to the restroom."

I got up and walked down the, but then I did a U-turn and grabbed Matt by the shirt, "Matt! I need you to do something for me."

"You really have a tendency to grab me a lot." He chuckled.

"Yeah yeah! I need you to go to our table when I sit down. Then I'm going to flirt with you and ask you out. I need you to say yes."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I bet Damon that I could get a guy to go on a date with me by the end of the day, but I don't want to just pick any guy. Also, you're nice and it's not real. I just need you to agree in front of him." I begged.

"I don't know Jade." He looked hesitant.

"Oh come on! For worker buddies!" I put out my lip in a pout.

"OK fine." He smiled. I clapped my hands and squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I walked back to the table. I looked at Damon's face to make sure he didn't hear my deal with Matt with his creepy ass hearing. He looked oblivious though, so I just smiled.

"Nice bathrooms here." I said.

He nodded and I looked around to find Matt. I waved my hand to get his attention and he came over. I smirked at Damon and looked at Matt.

"Hey, you ready to order?" he asked me.

"Actually Matt, I wanted to ask you a question." I smiled at him and looked at Damon, whose eyes widened a little.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've been watching you for a while and I think you are really cute. Will you go on a date with me?" I smiled seductively.

He smiled back at me.

"Actually Jade, I would love to go on a date with you. You're hot!" he said.

"Thanks Matt! See you Friday?" I asked.

"Sure, you know what time I get off." He winked at me and walked away.

I turned to Damon and sighed. We never said the rules! He looked kinda pissed.

"I'll make sure not to order anything _too_expensive."

"Not fair." He said.

"Life's not fair." I stated.

He huffed and I smiled, "I'll buy something for you later if you want?"

"Nope, you cheat." He said.

"I don't cheat; you're just a sore loser."

"I am not!" he scoffed.

"Whatever sore loser." I said.

..

When we finished eating we drove around town for a while. He took me to some book stores and I told him how much I loved books. I always have.

"I don't see the joys in the books you read." He said.

"They don't see the joys of your negative comments." I rolled my eyes.

"They're books! They don't have feelings!"

"Neither do you! You have a lot in common."

"Yea, you love both our company." He smirked.

"I bet you haven't even read most of these books."

"I have a lot of time on my hands Jade." I smirked as if it was some kind of inside joke.

"Wanna share the joke?" I smiled.

"Nope, you wouldn't get it." He popped the 'p'.

"Knowing how weird you are, I probably wouldn't."

I looked over all the books in the store. They advertised a lot of Twilight stuff here, especially the calendars. I walked up to one and grabbed it.

"Hey Damon, I think you should be in this calendar." I said.

"Hell no!" he looked offended.

I laughed, "Why not!"

"Because they are so full of crap! Real vampires don't glitter in the sunlight!" he yelled.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, intrigued.

"Call it….a hunch." He smiled.

"Well I think you would be a very sexy vampire." I said, putting the calendar back on the shelf.

I heard him chuckle and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where's Elena and Stefan?" I asked.

"Bored of me already?"

"No, just curious." I shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said.

"I'm more of a dog. Bark bark." I said.

"Man's best friend." He smiled.

"Want me to lick your face." I smirked.

"Please."

I rolled my eyes and looked over the other merchandise they had here. I went to the kids section too.

My eyes went wide. I smiled and jumped up and down. The little kids looked at me strangely.

"DORA!" I yelled. I ran to the Dora the Explorer section and grabbed the Purple Backpack that was featured on the show. I hugged it tightly and put it on.

The other kids just stared at me, while Damon laughed, "what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I love Dora the Explorer!" I said.

"Why? Aren't you too old for that crap?" he asked me. I glared at him and punched his arm really hard.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare talk bad about Dora! I accepted the book smack talk, but not Dora bitch, not Dora."

"And you say I'm weird…" he shook his head.

I grabbed the stuffed Map and put Boots on my shoulder then I turned to Damon.

"Hola amigo, ¿Puedes encontrar el arco iris?" I said.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Hi there friend, can you find the rainbow?" I repeated in English.

"You are crazy."

"Vete a la mierda" I spat at him.

I heard a Mexican girl and her mother gasp and walk into a different isle. Damon coughed a laugh.

"What did you just say?"

"Fuck you." I shrugged and watched as he chuckled.

"Stop laughing!" I stomped my foot. I probably looked so odd. I was wearing a Dora the Explorer get up and cussing at Damon in Spanish. I was also very pale and looked nothing like Dora.

"You're so cute." he chuckled.

"I am not cute. I am gorgeous." I flipped my hair.

"Is that all you know?" he asked me.

"No, I know how to say 'your mother is a pregnant goat with blonde hair.'" I said.

He laughed again, "why would you know that?"

I shrugged, "I went to the park one day, and some little girl came up to me and told me how to say it."

"Why." He chuckled.

"Because her mother told her not to and she said she had to continue the line of tradition to others so she could spread her love of blonde, pregnant goats."

"Oh my God, you are so weird." Damon shook his head.

"Damon, please stop embarrassing yourself in front of the children." I said.

"You're talking?" he pointed at me and my Dora outfit.

"Bitch! I'm gonna be her for Halloween this year!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes at my antics.

"I don't know why you're rolling your eyes. You're gonna be Boots." I said and turned away. His face fell immediately.

I ran into a different isle and stared at the new collection. It was a section about the Bible. I stared at all the different versions and scoffed. Why would they have so many different versions of the same God? It didn't make any sense to me. I just didn't see the reason why people believed in the dude. Buddha had a better belief system! I ran my hands over the different covers. So many different covers. I personally wasn't such a big fan of 'God'. **(A/N not my personal thoughts, just the way she thinks right now. Will change later.)**

If God existed, then why would he put people through so much suffering? What was he trying to accomplish? It didn't make sense to me. People die every day, but he just sits there and does nothing. I mean, look at me. I get beaten on a regular basis.

But then sometimes, I do believe he's there. I mean, I haven't died yet. Actually, my life has been pretty good for a while. I haven't been beaten in a whole week. Dave says he wants a new slate. A different life. But I just know that it's not gonna be that simple. So for now, I was going to keep myself wrapped in my safe little protection cocoon. It kept me numb. That, and the drugs. But that DAMN rehab center took it all away! The lady wasn't even nice! She just pulled the cigarette from my mouth!

"_This is a rehab center! Not a God damn smoker's joint!"_

How incredible rude. I was just calmly taking a cigarette break, and princess bitch had to come along and take away my stash. Then I found out that Dave made the facility get me off _all_addictions. I was so pissed.

"Playing hide-and-go-seek?" Damon asked me.

"That actually sounds really fun right now. I miss being a kid."

"We can always play anytime. You're the kid, I'm the toy." He smirked.

I turned around and gave a big smile, "Your it!" I tapped his shoulder and ran. In the library. Yeah, I'm so immature, but none of ya'll have experienced until you've played hide and go seek in a library that prevents horseplay.

Well sucks for them. I wasn't a horse!

I decided to make it fun and hide in the faculty closet. He would never find me. He would spend his time looking around the book isles, but he would never expect-

"Found you!" he said.

I gasped, "You looked!"

"I did not!" he said.

"You totally looked! There is no way in hell that you could've found me without looking! I was the champion of this game! Seriously! Personal experience from this game!" I accused.

"What personal experience? How can you have personal experience from hide-and-go-seek?" he asked me.

Dammit! I always said things that I didn't mean around him! But it was so easy! He made it so easy to just be myself and be free and happy. The truth was, I had to hide when Dave was drunk. I at least had to make an effort not to get my ass beaten.

"Nothing! When I was younger, you know, I had to hide from my brother. He would always try to tickle me." I smiled and looked down. I wasn't lying. When we were younger, my brother and I used to be very close.

"What were you hiding from Jade?" he asked me softly.

I gulped and stared him in the eyes. I wasn't telling him shit!

"You are really ruining my day." I put my hands in fist and set them on my hips.

"You don't tell me anything." He countered.

"I don't know you well enough to tell you my secrets." I said.

"So you were hiding from something." he stated.

"I'll tell you my secrets when you tell me yours." I said.

He nodded, "that's fair."

I smiled and turned around in my safety closet.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…..10!" I yelled and turned around. He was gone. I took my hands and rubbed them together. I could do this. I was the master at this. He was easy bait; I just had to look closely.

I walked out and closed the door. Ok, where could he have gone? I walked through several isles, but he was never there. I even went into the boys' restroom. Nothing….

I looked behind the cashier's desk and everything! Where the hell could he be? He had to be moving around. I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't following me.

I saw a quick movement of black hair behind a kid bookshelf. So he _was_following me! I went behind it and yelled, "GOTCHA!" but it was just a little girl with a black stuffed bear.

Damn him!

I went through all the isles and rooms again, but he just wasn't there. I went outside too!

I checked the clock on the wall and saw that I had been looking for 20 minutes now. I groaned and threw my head back in frustration and fatigue. This game made you tired.

"I give up!" I threw my hands in the air.

"You really suck at this game." He whispered in my ear behind me.

"Where were you!"

"Around." He shrugged.

"You cheat."

"So do you, cheater."

"I didn't cheat; you just didn't specify the rules."

"Well it doesn't matter because you are the new sore loser."

"No, I make losing look like winning." I stuck out my tongue.

"Well what's my prize?" he asked.

"You don't get a prize! We never bet prizes!" I said.

"You really are a cheater." He smirked and crossed his arms over his broad beautiful chest.

"It's OK, you can get over it." I shrugged.

"No, I want a prize." He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Nope, ya perv!" I pushed him and giggled.

"Fine then! Find another car ride home." He said from behind me.

"Ok!" I skipped out of the library and looked for someone who I thought would give me a car ride. Or I could just walk. But it was so far and I wasn't even half way before my feet started to hurt.

"I guess I can buy a bike." I shrugged. I had enough money; I just had to hide it from Dave.

I went to a store that sold exercise equipment and asked the owner if he sold bikes. Luckily, he had one in stock. But they were only kiddy ones.

I stopped my sulking immediately when I saw Dora.

"I want this one." I said quickly.

"Oh, a little sister?" he asked me. I was sad at that statement, but I answered as if I was unaffected.

"Psh! It's only me and my brother." I smiled. Thank the not so reliable lord.

His face turned into something of confusion, "a younger brother?"

"Nope! He's 22." I nodded.

"Oh my!" he looked appalled.

I took out my money and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you! Bye now!" I yelled.

"I hope you help your brother get some help!" he waved.

"No! He's a permanent malfunction!" I yelled back.

"Well maybe you should try the superman bike then?" he offered.

"Nope! It's Dora or nothing'" I said.

His face paled again. What was his problem?

I had my bike and strolled it along the street. Stupid Damon, I always won! And I always won with style….

Me and my Dora bike, we were gonna have a nice day.

I hopped on the bike and went on my merry way toward my house. It car ride here was about 15 minutes, so I should get there in 30. I kinda felt bad, I left Damon. Then I didn't because he was pressuring me to give him a prize he _clearly_did not deserve! He looked during hide-and-go-seek! Those are like some _major_disregard for rules! It's like a state law!

It's okay. I was lucky I stopped him from his horrible continuation of defying play laws. As a reward for my actions, I bought myself a Dora bike. I smiled in content as I peddled. I didn't even care if people saw me. I was proud to be an honorary explorer.

I heard a car honk and wiz past me.

That fucker.

"What are you doing now?" he yelled from his car.

"I bought a bike BITCH!"

"I said get another _car_ride home! Not a ridiculous excuse for a bike!" he yelled. I stopped pedaling immediately.

Oh hell no.

He talked smack….on Dora. He stopped his car with a loud screech and I hopped off my bike. I was gonna beat his ass.

"Get out the car Damon. I'LL MAKE YOUR FACE A RIDICULOUS EXCUSE OF A _FACE_!"

"You can't catch me." He smirked.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" I yelled. I heard him laugh hysterically as he drove away. Oh, he thought I was joking. Ok, ok…..I could play.

I got on my bike once again and made my way home. It was around 3:00 when I got there and I was pretty tired. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I just left my bike outside. I knew I should've hidden it, but I was so tired. I yelled out, "Anyone home?" there was no answer, not even a sound of movement downstairs. I guess Jason wasn't even home. I hoped he wasn't hanging around with friends. Then he would be happy.

I didn't want him happy.

I walked trudged upstairs and threw my purse on my bed. Even though I was tired, I wasn't sleepy. If you know what I mean. I know that sounded a little confusing.

I looked around for something to do. I wasn't in the mood to watch TV for 6 hours and I was too tired to go outside. So I went with playing my guitar for a while. I was able to play it without fear of getting caught so I took advantage of the chance.

I fumbled with it for a hot minute and played tunes from other songs. Eventually I got into it. I started to play apologize by One Republic. My hands grazed over the strings and for a shot second, I felt safe. I felt kinda happy and calm. There were no tears; there were no thoughts about death or sadness. I just let it flow and it felt good.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground.<br>And I'm hearin' what you say,  
>But I just can't make a sound.<br>You tell me that you need me,  
>Then you go and cut me down...<em>

_But wait...  
>You tell me that you're sorry,<br>Didn't think I'd turn around...  
>And say...<em>

_That it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late...<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>Yeah!_

_I'd take another chance,  
>Take a fall, take a shot for you.<br>I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
>But it's nothin' new.<br>I loved you with a fire red,  
>Now it's turnin' blue...<br>And you say...  
>Sorry, like an angel<br>Heaven let me think was you...  
>But I'm afraid...<em>

_It's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>Whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<br>I said it's too late to apologize.  
>It's too late.<em>

_I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
>I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!<br>I'm holdin' on your rope,  
>got me ten feet off the ground.<em>

I ceased the strumming and heard something from outside my window. I ran to it to check it out. There stood Damon, in all his glory looking up at me from the ground.

"Hi there cutie pie!"

I stared at him with the most hatred I could. He pissed me off today.

"Oh come on! Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

I didn't say a word. I just stared.

"Jade! Seriously! After all the fun we had." He said with such a dirty voice.

Damn, I wanted to yell at him, but he had to know who he was dealing with.

"So you're not gonna say anything to me?" he asked.

Nothing,

"Jade?"

Natta.

"Jadeyn!"

Oh! Getting serious now huh? I was shaking in my boots. I meant that to be heard sarcastically. You know….even though I wasn't really speaking and all.

"Do you want me to apologize?" he asked incredulously.

I tilted my head a little raised my eyebrows in a way that said 'well…..yea'

"Oh come on! You can't be serious!" he yelled from the ground.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shut the door to my balcony. Ass.

I heard him yelling from the floor, "Are you kidding me right now!"

I shook my head even though no one was watching.

"Jade! I know you can hear me!" he yelled.

I took out my iPod and put the ear buds in my ears. I turned it up as high as it would go and moved my head with Beyoncé. I prayed to this woman and her beautiful voice. Yep! I prayed to Beyoncé, not God.

I was moving my head along for a few minutes, then I saw Damon's figure behind my balcony doors. How the hell did he get up there? He stood there with a glare on his face. His stupid ass was glaring at me! He should be glaring at himself!

I know it wasn't really possible, but If I could get a mirror and put it in front of him, I could make history! Actually, that's been performed before. I mean, I look in the mirror all the time.

But he would still feel it! He would feel the pressure of his own glare!

I pursed my lips and put my arms up in a 'whatcha you want fool!' or a 'COME AT ME BITCH!' kind of way.

He continued to glare and I got up and went to my restroom. I was gonna take a shower. Yes, a shower. He could go jack off in a corner. That wasn't my room.

Well I mean, I wouldn't give a shit if he did it in Dave's room. He could jack off in buckets and spill them all over the floor! Then, Dave's room would be flooded in Damon's jack offs!

I was really gross today.

I turned on the shower and walked back outside to see Damon's mouth open in anger. Oh yes! Be angry!

I didn't even know why he was just standing outside. The door was open. I guess he didn't know that.

"Jade!" he yelled….I think…..my headphones were blasting. I just saw his mouth moving.

I turned around and kissed my hand, and then I smacked my ass as if to say 'kiss my ass'.

I told you all, I'm the master at this. I did it in such a mature way!

I went to my bathroom and shed my clothes. I got in the water and sighed in contentment as the hot water hit my back. It felt really good.

I closed my eyes and started to hum some melody I made up. I scrubbed and ran the hot water through my hair. I still didn't have shampoo, so I had to improvise with my bar of soap.

I had to admit, I think I did a pretty good job.

When I was finished, I got out and an epiphany hit me like a ton of bricks. I forgot a towel. Crap! I stuck my head out to see if Damon was still there. And he was. Leaning casually against the wall that held the doors in place.

I gave him a glare and stuck out my arm to tell him to move. He saw this and just smirked. He smirked the biggest smirk I had ever seen. Teeth showing and eyes dancing. I used my hands to tell him to move again, but he just stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes in irritation and went back into the bathroom. Whatever, I would just put on my jeans and cover my chest with my shirt.

I did just that and if Damon could smile wider, he did. The sun was still out and it glittered across my wet skin. I went to my drawer and took out my PJ's. My back was bare toward Damon and my shirt wouldn't cover it, so he was getting a half show. Whatever, I was fine with it, as long as he didn't get the whole show.

I went into the downstairs bathroom and put on my PJ's. I was wearing just a long sleeved shirt and cotton shorts. I got really hot at night, but then it got cold in the morning. Ugh! I had school in the morning. I forgot.

I went back to my room to find Damon, _still there_, but the smirk was gone and replaced with a frown. I wasn't gonna let him in.

I got on my bed and lay down. I could wait. I was in a warm house and it was gonna get cold soon anyway.

I put up my legs and kicked them around. I was completely awake now. I didn't know what it was, but Damon put the kid in my again and all of a sudden, I was happy again.

I switched positions and moved my head so that it was hanging over the side of the bed toward Damon. He was still glaring at me. I didn't know why he couldn't just apologize. It was 2 words.

I held my two fingers up and smiled at him. Two words Damon, just two. He rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent. I put my hand to my ear and he said it louder. I got up and walked to the door and put my hand to my ear again.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled.

I nodded with a smile and went back to my comfortable bed.

"Wait! That's it? Say something now!" he yelled.

I took out a book that I bought from the book store and my stuffed Dora. I sat her in my lap and began to read the book, not really.

"I know you aren't really reading that book, Jadeyn!" he yelled.

I grabbed my Dora doll and flung it in the air and caught it. I was messing with him to an extreme level.

"What do want?"

I flung the Dora doll again and smiled innocently.

"You're kidding me."

I shook my head.

"I am not apologizing to a stuffed Dora doll." he said with confidence.

I shrugged and went back on to reading my book. Such an ass…..

"I'm not gonna do it Jade!" he yelled.

I didn't say or do anything.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry DORA!" he yelled.

I got up and ran to my balcony door. I opened it and kissed him on the cheek. It was so weird how close we were, but I barely knew him.

"Thank you." I said childishly.

He tapped his foot impatiently and glared at me again.

"What do you want me to say? I told you I wasn't going to talk to you if you talked smack about Dora." I shrugged.

"its fine, I got a little preview of what's to come."

"Bull shit! You got a preview of something you're never gonna get!" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah, wanna invite me in?" he asked me.

"No, not really." I said.

"Please Jadeyn?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and held out my arms, "Damon Salvatore, would you please come inside my home and let me embrace your awesomeness."

"Of course Jadeyn." He said cheerfully.

"You can't talk smack on Dora though!" I blocked him.

"Fine fine, I won't talk smack on Dora." He held up his hands in defense.

"Cause she can kick your scrawny ass with her purple backpack and monkey. Boots will scratch your face!" I said.

"Yeah, the monkey will cause me personal harm." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't think you understand. He will take his boot off and beat your ass senseless! Then he will collect your blood in his boot and give it to Dora as a present!"

"Can I please enter your house without death threats from a fiction based cartoon character." He looked at me.

"tu madre es una cabra embarazada con el pelo rubio" I muttered.

"What does that mean?" he asked me.

"Your mother is a pregnant-"he cut me off.

"Oh my God." He muttered and pushed past me and into my room.

I guess he was cool to hang out with…..

**Hi there. This chapter is done. A lot of Dora. Jadeyn likes Dora. She likes Dora and she likes random stickers. Those are her passions right there. Just saying. Thanks for the people that reviews for my other story. I think I'll continue, I just have to get out of the phase I'm in. It's the 'omygosh I don't know what to right about next' phase.**

**I'll get over it soon.**

**Review please. I updated quickly because of them.**

**They inspire me.**

**Love you guys.**

**~Sam~**


	5. First Day of School

**New chapter. Thanks for all the nice reviews! I loved all of them! I took such a long time because I made this chapter like 3000 words longer because of the reviews. I love you guys!**

**Read on readers….**

_I can't wait to be that age and hanging out with a bunch of people hanging out all day playing golf and going to the beach, all my own age. We'd be laughing and having a good time and getting loopy on our prescription drugs. Driving golf carts around. I can't wait._

_**Cameron Diaz**__  
><em>  
>He looked around my room, well, it wasn't really a room. It was more of 'a lot of empty space with a bed, a closet, drawers, and more space.'<p>

I didn't plan on filling it with anything personal or happy. It was just a place to sleep for me. That was it. I didn't think of it as something that I would become used to.

I couldn't.

How could I get used to something that was just an intentional way of saying, 'I just wanna forget what you did, who you are…where you came from'? How could I _like_something like that?

He looked over my barren walls and my lack of creative style for my room. I saw his eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"This is your room?" he asked me.

"sure." I shrugged.

"Sure?" he asked.

I gave a small shrug. I didn't think he would understand my reasons for not a calling it a room. I actually hated this place. It was so fake, so unrealistic. I didn't want any part of it. It wasn't worth my time or appreciation.

"I just have my reasons for hating it."

He nodded slowly, "Well, I found my new hangout." He lay on my bed in comfort and closed his eyes.

"Psh, I'm not here most of the time. Or I try not to be. You would just be bored." I said.

"I'll find something entertaining to do." He smiled deviously and looked at my bra drawer.

"How would _you_like it if I just randomly walked into your house and went through your rooms?"

"You did that yesterday." He scoffed, eyes closed.

"…..yeah, well…..that's different." I waved off the comment.

"How?" he opened his eyes again.

"Well-It's like….I don't do-What I'm trying to say is…shut up!" I stormed into my bathroom.

I really needed a brush. I needed just stuff in general. Dave was such a prick. Why did I even come in here, knowing that I had nothing to do? Oh yeah, I needed a dramatic exit. Even though that wasn't really dramatic. Maybe I should walk out again. Why am I still here?

I walked out to find that Damon was off my bed and looking through my closet.

"Hey hey! I didn't look through your stuff when I went to your house."

"Yeah, well you left me alone and I got bored." He shrugged.

"I left you alone for like 30 seconds." I said accusingly.

He shrugged again (that was getting a little annoying), "I get bored easily."

"Then go find some other random girl to almost hit with your car and you can take her to the bookstore and she can kick your sorry ass at hide-and-seek, then maybe you won't cheat!" I said with a little anger.

"Maybe I will. You suck at that game."

I gasped. That was such a horrible thing to say. I was offended. He offended me! How could he say something so vile and untrue?

"Um! Excuse me, but you _cheated_!" I pointed my finger at him.

"I didn't cheat! You just don't know how to play." He said calmly.

"OUT! Get out of my house!" I pointed at window.

"I can't take the front door?" he smirked.

"You don't deserve to take the front door, cheater." I said venomously.

"Is that my new nickname?"

"I don't know, cheater, what do you think?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't think I like that nickname." He said.

"Sucks for you, cheater!"

"Are you seriously gonna call me that?" he frowned.

I nodded my head and pointed at the window again.

"Wait you're seriously kicking me out?" he asked, surprised.

"Get off my property!" I yelled.

"But I don't wanna leave." He got closer to me. I breathed in his good smelling cologne and watched as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"You gotta go my brothahhh." I said in a gangster fashion. Look at me go!

"Brothahhh?" he asked.

"Didn't see that coming did ya? Don't you go and underestimate my skizzles." I turned my head around in a circle.

"Skizzles?" he raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and rubbed my cheek, "ok, you have obviously not been introduced to the new hip vocabulary that we young yins have created. I guess this means that I have to spend _my_time, teaching your sorry ass the basics." I rubbed my temples.

"You are very…odd." He observed. Good going Christopher Columbus! How did you ever figure that one out?

"Well I never said I was…..even." I smiled.

He shook his head and headed for the window. Wow, I was surprised that worked.

"See you, cheater!" I yelled as his feet hit the ground. That was a far distance. He had some crazy strength in those toes.

"Ditto, loser!" He yelled as he walked away, waving his hand back at me.

I laughed a little and looked around my 'room'. It _was_a little empty. I guess I could draw something and put it up on the walls. I could set my guitar in the corner. I could hook this up real good. I just needed the motivation. That was something I didn't have.

I sat on my bed and looked around at the walls. The sun had painted them a beautiful shade of orange. It glowed kinda. It made the area feel homey. Too bad I would never actually consider this a home.

My eyes closed eventually and I welcomed it as the sleep came over me.

…

I woke up to the sound of a car rumble. I was groggily and I rubbed my eyes with my hands. Someone was home, and I was hoping it was Jason. I could escape Jason, but Dave was a completely different story.

I walked to the window and looked to see had arrived. I couldn't even see their silhouette, but I assumed it was Dave. I did notice, however, that it was very dark and the moon wasn't out. How long did I sleep?

When they reached the porch, the light came on and I saw the person in full detail.

It was a…..woman?

She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a purple dress. What was she doing here? Why was she here…..with Dave!

I saw her hand point to my Dora bike.

SHIT! THE BIKE!

I forgot to hide the bike! I was gonna get a beating! I was really going to get a beating for sure! Not only did I not hide the bike from Dave, but I didn't hide it from Dave and his woman friend.

Dammit it all to hell!

I leaped from the balcony window and spun around in my room. What was I gonna do? I didn't want to lie, he would find out I bought it. He knew everything! He was like a white version of Buddha!

Damn…I guess I was just gonna have to fess up to it. At least I knew he wouldn't do it around the girl. He was too careful around stuff like that. He knew the consequences of someone finding out that he hit me.

So with a deep breath and a reconstruction of my facial expression, I opened my door. I took steady steps down the hall. I could hear a high laughter.

The kind that didn't belong to Dave….

It was a friendly laughter. She sounded nice I guess. My mother's laugh sounded prettier.

I walked slowly down the stairs, my body, still, unseen to them both. I took another deep breath and heard her voice.

"-I can't believe it's just sitting there, maybe it's a neighbor's." I caught her saying.

"I don't know, maybe." He chuckled.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her." She said. Who?

"Yeah, I'll go get her-OH! Jade, there you are, I was just gonna get you." He said, watching as I made my way down the steps.

I looked at his eyes, which held some sort of threat. It was almost like he was daring me to mess this up, daring me to make the wrong move.

Hers on the other hand, they held excitement. They held happiness and anxiety. She was very pretty. But her hair wasn't actually a natural blonde. It was dyed; you could see her brown roots. Her face was heart shaped like mine. A little thinner actually. Her eyes were a light brown and her lips were a deep red from her lipstick. She had a mole above her lip and she had sparkling white teeth. She seemed happy, but it had a sort of artificial look to it.

"Wow! You are beautiful! How come you never said she was so pretty David! I'm so glad to finally meet you! My name is Gacinda!" she came up and hugged me. My eyes widened at the extreme and uncalled for contact. My body screamed 'get off!' and I stared at Dave. I didn't hug her back, and I was sure that was what she was waiting for. Dave gave me a glare and I brought up my arms and hesitantly hugged her back.

"You are gorgeous! Well, say something!" she said enthusiastically.

I gulped and blinked a few times. I was surprised her ass was in this house. She was too young for Dave and if they started having sex while I was in this house, I was calling up Elena stat!

"Um, it's nice to meet you." Was all I said.

"She doesn't have much vocabulary now does she?" she smiled at Dave. What! Bitch! I created the word vocabulary! If only she was here a few hours ago and my gangstah was showing!

"Well, we'll fix that." she smiled back at me. Her eyes had a mischievous gleam and I immediately wanted to leave. She screamed dangerous. And I wasn't about to be beaten by two people.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll get over it." Dave glared at me again.

I looked at the both of them in terror and I gave her a smile.

"Have you met my brother, Jason?" I asked her.

"Actually I haven't! Where is he?" she looked around the house.

"I'm sure he's in his room. He probably doesn't want to be disturbed." Dave said.

I turned around and looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows. What about me!

I coughed, "Yeah, you can see him later I guess."

"Well, sit down with us Jade, tell us a little about yourself." She said.

"Hasn't Da-my father, told you about me already?" I asked her.

"Only a few things! Come on! Let's have some girl talk." She said.

She walked toward the couch and took a seat. Did she not know that this wasn't her house? I think I hated this woman, and I had only known her for a couple of minutes.

"So tell me Jade, can I call you Jade?" she asked me, I opened my mouth to answer, but she continued talking, "What do you like to do for fun?" she asked me.

"Fun?" I asked back.

"Yeah, fun! Hangin with friends?" she asked.

"I don't have many friends." I shook my head.

"Any boys?" she asked me. Dave was watching intently. If she thought my ass was dumb enough to say I had a boyfriend (even though I didn't) she was very mistaken.

"No." I shook my head.

"Oh come on! None!" she asked again.

Didn't I just tell you no!

I shook my head again.

"Well, what do you do on your free time?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Nothing? I know you must do _something_."

"No. Nothing." I repeated.

"Well what do you do then?" she asked again.

I _wanted_to pop her in the mouth, but I didn't know how long I could keep that up before Dave popped me in my mouth.

"Nothing." I said _again._

"So, you sit in your room and do nothing?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked me.

"What else am I gonna do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, meet some people, and hang out."

"Well I don't."

"We have to fix that too!" she said.

Who are you? FUCKING INSPECTOR GADGET!

"We can only fix so many things." I smiled back at her. She didn't say anything.

"I think I'm going to go back upstairs. Have fun." I said, getting up.

"Wait Jade!" she called after me.

I stopped and turned around slowly. She was making it really difficult not to kill her.

"Yes?"

"We should hang out tomorrow!" she smiled.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Her smile finally disappearing.

"Because I have school."

"Well after school."

"I have tutoring."

"After tutoring."

"I get back at 8:00."

"We can shop after that."

"I have a curfew."

She turned to Dave, "David, please?" she batted her eyes.

I looked at Dave and gulped.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Sure, but only for an hour!" he said reluctantly.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"What was that Jade?" she asked me.

"I said luck, you know, how lucky am I?" I lied.

"Oh I know! We can get you some new clothes and everything!" she said.

"With whose money?" I asked.

"Yours and mine."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't you have an allowance?"

"No."

She looked at Dave again, "David!" she accused. He shrugged and glared at me.

"So, are you picking me up or something?" I asked her, I was gonna spend my time milking this.

"You can meet me there if you want."

I sucked in a breath through my teeth, "Ooooo…..I don't have a car." I gave a smile, but I was trying to keep in my excitement.

"David! No wonder she has no life! You treat her like shit! I'm sorry, my mouth is horrible….I mean you treat her badly." She glared at him.

"She doesn't have her license." He said.

"We can get her one." She smiled.

I guess this priss was useful after all.

"She doesn't have a car."

"We can get her one of those too."

"I don't think that's the best idea-"

"She's 18 David! You can't lock her up forever." She told him angrily.

How wrong I was about this chick!

"Well, I don't think she should be driving, and that's that." Dave said. Oh well. I tried I guess.

"Goodnight, Gacinda." I said, walking back toward the stairs.

"Goodnight, Dear!"

Dear?

Even with the door closed I could hear them yelling at each other. Well I hated both of them, so I didn't care that much. She was annoying.

It was around 9:00 and I wasn't very tired, but I was gonna make myself tired somehow. I didn't want to stay up and I would rather be sleepy when I got hit, than wide awake.

I did some push-ups.

Yes, I was that desperate.

After 50, I stopped and took a few breathes. Yeah, that was good enough. I got in my bed and pulled the covers over me. I was ready.

…

My door slammed and I got up.

Here we go.

I was ready.

I was prepared.

He got closer to my bed and I got out of it and stood in front of him. I wanted to get this over with. I didn't know the time, and I didn't know how long I had been asleep. All I knew was, it was early, he was here, and I was ready for it.

He looked down a moment and I stared at him. When he looked back up at me, I closed my eyes tight and readied myself for the impact.

"You are so lucky…..your ass has school tomorrow." He said lowly. His voice scared me. It gave me shivers, not the good kind.

I opened my eyes and breathed out through my nose. Thank whoever was up there!

He sucked in a breath and push me hard back on my bed. That hurt.

I grabbed my stomach. Yeah, that hurt a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if that left a bruise. So like him, to hurt me in place that no one would see.

I heard me door slam again. I didn't look at the clock, I didn't cry, I didn't look at my stomach. I just covered up once again and waited for those annoying birds to wake me up again.

I didn't think there was someone up there, but sometimes, I was proven wrong.

…

There it was….that stupid chirping!

It was so early!

I checked my phone, since I didn't have an alarm clock, and saw that it read 6:43 AM. I guess now was a good time to get up. I sat up and a pain shot through my abdomen.

"Ow." I muttered.

I didn't want to look at it, but I was gonna take a shower and it was going to be hard to avoid. I sighed and got out of my bed. It hurt badly, but I've had worse.

I walked to my bathroom and shed my clothes. I looked at the mirror and noticed a fairly sized bruise a little below my ribcage. It was a light purple and a reddish color surrounded it.

I looked at it sadly and went to my shower to start the water. The water felt good on my back, but I hissed when it fell on my stomach. Damn, he did a number didn't he?

I softly rubbed the soap around my body and washed it off. When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel and blow dried my hair. Lucky for me, my hair dried curly and nice.

I went to my closet and looked for something to wear for my first day of school.

I settled with a nice greyish white long sleeved shirt and a pair of red skinny jeans. I put on my beige shoes and my jewelry and grabbed my bag. **(Outfit on profile)**

I didn't know what time Elena wanted me to get to her house, and I definitely wasn't sure if she wanted me to knock on her front door so early. I didn't even know if she was awake.

However, I did take notice of the expensive looking red car in her drive way that I had not seen before. It was really pretty. Like….realllllyyy pretty.

I stayed outside of her house and put my hands on my hips, staring at the car. Whose car could this be? I knew it wasn't hers. She had a truck. I guess I could sit out here and admire it. I walked toward it and looked around to make sure no one was looking at me. I ran my hand on the exterior and smiled. This was a really nice car.

I sat there like an obsessive idiot, staring at a car for a few more minutes, before I heard Elena's door open. Stefan came out and smiled at me.

"Hi, Stefan!" I waved at him.

"Hello, Jadeyn." He said with a calm face.

"Is this your car?" I asked, pointing at the beautiful piece of machinery.

"Yea, I'm giving Elena a ride to school. Do you need a ride?" he asked me.

I looked at the car, then back at him and blinked a few times.

"In this?" I asked confused.

"Uh, yeah, that's the plan." He chuckled.

I walked up to Stefan and gave him a nice, comfy hug, "Oh Stefan…..we are going to be such amazing friends. My partner in crime, my Robin to Batman, we can even make a nickname to represent our awesome friendship! Now I'm thinking…..Jadef!" I held him by his shoulders and pointed at the nonexistent area that I was staring at in the sky.

He chuckled and squinted his eyes at the area that I was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"Oh, you know when you're watching a television program and the people are having like a mental vision or daydream, and they look at some random area in the air and the scene skips to what their thinking about?"

"Yea." He smiled.

"That's what I'm doing, only my vision will come true." I clapped my hands in happiness.

The door opened again and Elena came out. She saw me and smiled, "Hey, Jade." She said.

"Hi, Elena. You missed it! Me and Stefan had a nice little friendship moment. He's gonna be my partner in crime." I nodded.

She laughed, "Ok, are you ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yep! Let's go Homie G!" I patted Stefan's arm. Elena laughed and Stefan just shook his head in amusement.

…

We arrived at the school and I looked around from the tight area in the backseat of Stefan's car.

"I think this was a bad idea." I bit my lip.

"Come on, it'll be fine! Stefan and I can show you around." She smiled at me.

I shook my head and cowered father into the seat.

Elena got out the car and pulled back the seat so I could get out. I shook my head again at her and she smiled at me.

"Come on, trust me." She held out her hand.

I rolled my eyes and took it. She helped me out the car and I looked at all the students. It was a moderately sized school, but there were so many students. I took a deep breath and followed Elena and Stefan.

I really hated going to new schools. Everyone looked at you like you had some kind of homicidal disease.

"You'll like it here." She said to me.

We walked through the crowd of people and made our way to the office.

"Okay, just sign in and we can go." She said.

I nodded and walked up to the old woman that sat behind the desk. She was staring at her computer and her fingers were flying over the keyboard.

"Um….excuse me?" I asked.

She jolted from her spot and squinted her eyes at me, "Can I help you?" she asked me slowly.

"I'm new here and I just wanted to make sure all the paperwork was in order so I could get to my classes today." I smiled.

"Name?" she asked, her attention back on the computer.

"Jadeyn Smith." I said.

"Spell it." So demanding, damn!

"J-A-D-E-Y-N, Smith, S-M-I-T-H." I said.

She scrolled through the computer and sighed in boredom. She was kind of rude. I should report her. What was this woman's name?

I looked at her shirt for a name tag and saw the capital letters.

Mrs. Glee.

So contradictory…..

That's kind of messed up too. She's so mean. This is a perfect example for the Starburst commercials with that Scottish Korean guy interrupting a poor boy while he was eating a nice candy.

"Jadeyn Smith, you're gonna be a senior. You can see Mr. Avery after school and get your I.D. Here's a map and do you really need me to call someone to help you around?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"No, ma'am."

"Amazing." She slurred. She _slurred._What the hell? I know this woman was not drunk!

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Now, why in the world would I be drunk? My husband left me last weekend, my kids hate me, Squiffles ran away, and I still have to come to work. All that, and you think that _I_would be drunk?" she slurred again.

"Well I-"she cut me off.

"I don't even know why I do come! I'm just trying to distract myself from the obvious pain that I'm going through. I have nothing! The principle stopped coming in to see me! He told me I needed psychological help! What does that mean? I'm a good person! I don't deserve this! I went to a strip club to get a part-time job, and they rejected me! ME! They said I was too old! How can a hot body like this be old? What's wrong with my life? I just sit at home and pour alcohol in my cheerios! My doctor says that I have to eat whole wheat foods! Well screw him! Maybe if I stop eating whole wheat foods, I'll die a slow death and see Squiffles again!" she began to cry and I jumped at the sudden bang as her head hit the counter.

I took the map from her hand and gave her a tight smile, which she couldn't see, because her head lay on the counter. I walked out and gave a small wave.

When I closed the door I heard her yell, "SQUIFFLES!"

What kind of name...

I quickly walked to Elena and Stefan and bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"How did it go?" she chuckled at me facial expression.

"Oh you know the usual. Drunk receptionist complaining about their life and mental instability." I shrugged.

"She was drunk?" she coughed a laugh.

"And suicidal, can we go now?" I walked in some random direction.

"Lemmie see your schedule." She said, taking my schedule out my hands.

"Oh, we have math and history together. Stefan is also in our history class." she said happily.

"Cool." I smiled.

Stefan took a peak at it as well and smiled too, "And we also have English together."

"Yeeuuhhh." I punched his arm and hugged Elena.

"Okay, where is the Math building?" I asked Elena.

"Follow me." She said.

"Bye, Stefie!" I waved at him.

"Stefie?" Elena laughed at me.

"You want a nickname too? How about…..'Lena?" I asked.

"Sure, Jade." She smiled.

"Elena, don't get jealous. Just because you aren't apart of our incredible awesome kick ass team, doesn't mean you have to be completely useless. I'm sure we can find _something_for you to do." I patted her back.

"Thanks Jade, that makes me feel so much better." She rolled her eyes.

"No prob!" I smiled.

When we got to the classroom, there were only a few students in their seats. Elena took me to the teacher and I told him I was new.

He looked me over and nodded.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Jadeyn Smith." I smiled.

"You can take a seat wherever." He waved me off.

I furrowed my eyebrows and gave a small frown. Why was everyone here so rude?

"You can sit next to me." Elena said.

I smiled at her and dropped my bag on the desk. When I sat down, a blonde girl and a brunette came up to Elena.

"Hey!" the blonde one said.

Elena smiled at them then turned to me, "Hey guys, this is Jade, my new neighbor and friend." She introduced me. They both waved at me and smiled.

"And this is Bonnie and Caroline." She said.

The blonde came up to me and shook my hand, "Hi, I'm Caroline. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Thanks, you to." I smiled back.

The other one, Bonnie, came up and did the same. But when she shook my hand, it was so odd. It was like a numbing feeling. My hand felt heavy and her face turned into something else. Confusion maybe?

"It's uh, nice to meet you." I stuttered.

She nodded and blinked a few times before stepping back. Caroline and Elena gave each other a worried look. What was going on?

The bell rang to signal us to take our seats. I was very happy to know that the teacher wasn't going to make me introduce myself to the class, because that was the last thing I needed. He continued to teach us Pre-Cal. I was very ahead in this class because I had already learned most of the stuff he was covering. I found myself beginning to draw on my paper. I was a good artist, I wasn't gonna lie. I was going to paint my bedroom wall, but I decided against it.

When the bell rang, I took a look at my picture that I drew. It was so weird, when I started to draw, I would kind of daze off and lose myself, but it was in a way that I felt unconscious.

The picture was pretty, but it was something that I drew all the time.

My mother's eyes.

It was always her eyes. Nothing else….

She had such beautiful eyes.

I missed her…..but she left.

Like the fucking bitch she was….

I stared at the picture and ran my fingers over the detail I put into the lines. I could never get the color right.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Hey, did you draw that?" Elena asked me.

"Oh, I-um….." I looked at it.

"It's really good." She said.

"Thanks." I bit my lip.

"Well, let's get to class." She smiled.

I nodded my head and crumpled the picture. On my way out, I threw it in the trash can. I had to get over this obsession with feeling loved by my mother. It was becoming hard on me, and I didn't need any more crap.

Stefan was at Elena's locker and I smiled at him.

"Did Mrs. Glee give you your locker number?" she asked me.

"Nope, but I refuse to go back and see that woman, so…."I shook my head.

She laughed at me, "Well, you have to get one eventually."

"Lena, I would rather carry rocks in my backpack and bibles in my arms before I go see that crazy woman to get a locker. If you want me to get a locker, you have to come with me in there next time." I gave her a tight smile.

"I'll go with you after school." She said.

"Wow, I have a lot to do after school." I blew my hair out my face.

"Oh yeah, you're a working girl now." She smiled.

"Yep, work! How exciting." I said in a low, tired voice.

"Hey, it pays." She said.

"Yeah, I know. Today just isn't my day." I closed my eyes and leaned against her locker.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked me.

"Not really." I said.

"Ok, well I gotta get to class. See you guys." She gave Stefan a kiss and rubbed my arm in sympathy.

"What are _you_still doing here Stef?" I asked him.

"Well we have the same class right now." He smiled at me.

"Nooo…..I'm tired." I whined, closing my eyes.

"I can't go without my partner in crime." I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

I scoffed and smiled back at him, "To the HQ, Batboy!" I said enthusiastically, but stayed in place.

"Batboy?" he asked.

"You can't be Batman." I said, getting off the locker.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Because _I'm_Batman, and there can't be two Batmen." I rolled my eyes at him. Oh, Stefan! So childish and unknowing.

"Well can I be someone else?" he asked. This fool was trying to distract me and get me all happy again. How sweet.

"No, I need a side-kick and Superman isn't offering any spots." We walked together to class; well….I was following him.

"I don't like the name 'Batboy.'"

"I don't like the color pink, yet it still exists with such a clarity that makes me sick." I made a face.

"Why don't you like pink?"

"It's so annoying and artificial! It's like red decided that it was bored with all the other colors, so it decided to get it on with white, which isn't a color at all! Then it had an ugly baby that has issues." I shook my head in disappointment.

"You are one entertaining girl Jadeyn….." he chuckled.

"Thanks, I try my best."

…

After English class, I had Physics with Bonnie. I wasn't her favorite person though, so I stayed my distance. I didn't think she liked me at all. She kept looking at me during class and sometimes I would meet her stare.

It went on like that for an hour, and we had lunch right after. I was gonna sit with Elena, and if she kept staring at me, I was just going to have to make other friends and sit with them.

I tried to pay attention, but in my peripheral vision, I could see her looking at me. When I met her eyes again, she looked back down quickly and pretended like she was reading along, but I knew better.

The bell rang and I bolted out the classroom. I hated being stared at.

It was lunch time and I didn't know where to go, so I followed everyone else. I went to the cafeteria and I was about to get in the long lunch line, when Caroline called me over. She was in the front of the line and I ran in front of everyone to get to her. It was a long line!

"Hey, you're getting lunch too right?" she asked me with a smile. I was glad to know that _one_of Elena's friends liked me.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me slip through here. That line is long." I looked back to where I would've been.

"You learn to get here as quickly as possible to dodge all of that." I pointed her finger at the mess of people.

"Lesson learned."

"So, are you going to sit with us?" she asked me.

"I was going to, but I don't know anymore. Bonnie doesn't seem to like me all that much, so I just dropped the idea." I frowned.

"Oh, that's just Bonnie! She acts that way to every newbie! Trust me, once you get to know her, she's really nice." I smiled assumingly.

I doubt it.

"Ok."

I grabbed some fruit and other foods from the carts. They had a little more options than my other school had.

I followed Caroline to the table that she sat at.

"I found the new girl." She said excitedly.

"Oh, good! I didn't know if you were going to find our table." Elena said with a smile.

Bonnie silently sat next to her and didn't look at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, but then I looked back up to the rest of them.

I didn't know one of the boys here.

I stared at him and looked at Elena.

"Oh! And this is my brother Jeremy!" she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I nodded my head at him.

"You too, so you're our new neighbor?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just moved here with Da-my dad and my brother." I had to keep that in check. I couldn't keep slipping like that.

"Older or younger brother?" he asked me.

"Older…..he's…..stupid." I muttered. I couldn't find another word for it.

They all laughed at the table.

"Everyone thinks their siblings are stupid." Caroline said.

"No….he's actually….stupid. I literally can't find another word to describe him." I said.

"You used a lot more words to describe him in the car." Elena laughed.

"Yes, well….to repeat such offending, horrible words, would be mean." I shrugged.

"Since when?" she chuckled.

"Since I realized that it would be an awful influence on poor little Stefan." I smiled at him and pinched his cheek.

They all laughed again, even Bonnie.

"I was in the car." He chuckled.

"You don't remember anything." I waved him off.

"Yea…I do." He smiled.

"Let's talk about something else." I said loudly with a smile.

"How do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Caroline asked me.

"It's nice here, although it would be even better, if a certain someone's brother, wouldn't try and kill me with his car." I moved my head to Stefan.

"Damon?" he asked, concerned,

"Yeah, I was walking down the street, and he almost hit me with his car, then he forcefully put me in it, then he got butt hurt when I won our bet, _then_he retaliated by cheating at hide-and-seek."

"He forcefully put you in his car?" Stefan asked concerned.

"He almost hit you?" Elena asked me.

"You played hide-and-seek?" Jeremy laughed.

"It was an eventful day." I sipped my milk.

"I'll tell him to leave you alone." Stefan assured me.

"No, it's fine. He's fun, just annoying."

"He shouldn't be doing things like that."

"He's a guy, let him have some fun. I could have spent my day confused as hell, walking around alone, but instead, I spent it with an OK guy, who played hide-and-seek with me in a library." I smiled.

Jeremy laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I chuckled.

"I'm just surprised you got Damon to play hide-and-seek."

"Well, personally, I think he only played with me to feel better about losing our bet. That jackwaffle cheated!"

"Jackwaffle?" Jeremy asked.

"She has an extended vocabulary." Stefan answered for me.

"Look at my buddy! Knowing so much about his boss already!" I punched Stefan's arm with affection.

He had some nice muscles.

"You're easy to catch on to."

I laughed along with everyone else and we talked about some other stuff.

My next period was Spanish.

Oh how I loved this period…..

One day, I was going to build a machine that would transport me into the world of Dora the explorer, then I would find Dora and we would swing on vines together through the trees…wearing piggy hats…sipping Jasmine Tea.

That was my life goal….

But for now, I was stuck in a Spanish 3 class with only a textbook and a book bag.

Again, I was ahead…..so I had nothing to do. The teacher asked me if I wanted to introduce myself, but I said no. She gave me this look of disappointment, but I didn't care. These people wouldn't remember me.

I was bored. So I began to daydream…

4 words….Me, Dora, and Enchiladas.

Best. Dream. Ever.

The bell rang and I opened my eyes. I fell asleep, naturally….and she didn't catch me.

I was in the back though….

When I walked out, I realized that I didn't know where to go and none of my new buddies were around. I was going to ask someone for directions, but some guy came up to me instead.

"Hey, you look lost, do you need help finding something?" he asked.

I looked at him, he was cute.

"Uh, yeah, you can help me find this class." I pointed to my schedule.

"History, with Alaric Saltzman? That's going to be in the 300 building, that way. You need me to show you?" he asked me.

"No, it's fine, but thanks though. See you around…?" I trailed on for a name.

"Shay." He smiled, putting out his hand for a shake.

"Shay. Nice name, I'm Jade." I smiled.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He smiled back.

"Nice….." I rolled my eyes and backed away to the direction I was supposed to go. I waved at him, "see you!"

"Bye." I heard him say as I made my way around the corner.

I passed by other buildings and a crack pot corner as I went outside. Wow….how did the school not know about this? I saw them spin around and fall, as they got high on drugs. Well I knew where to go if I ever got needy.

When I finally got to my class, I was a little late. My talk with Shay went a little longer than necessary and the teacher and class stared at me as I made my entrance. Glorious…..I was being stared at. But the teacher was kinda hot.

"Uh…..sorry, I got lost." I lied. Kinda.

"Yeah, it's fine. Are you the new student?" he asked me.

"Yea," I walked up to him and showed him my papers, "big school." I said.

"You can always ask for help from the office." He smiled reassuringly.

"No, uh…the receptionist has some issues." I nodded, then I pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "She drunk." And I shrugged like I didn't know why.

His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding, "Ok, well you can take a seat over there, Jayden." He told me. Say my name again…

I sighed. He was really pretty for a teacher.

I followed his finger to the spot he was pointing at. It was next to Stephan!

"thanks." I smiled.

Making my way to my desk, I noticed that Elena was also next to me and Bonnie. Joy….

Sarcastic joy for Bonnie, not Elena….

I took my seat and smiled at the both of them, who returned them to me.

Again! I was ahead, but I paid attention because I didn't feel like doing anything else. Also, History was my favorite subject. The teacher talked about the Civil War, and I followed along with my head in my hands.

Elena tapped my arm and smiled at me, obviously sensing my extensive boredom and handed me a paper. I smiled back at her and took it.

_Ino it's boring, but at least he's not the worst person to look at…_

I smiled and took out my pen and wrote….

_A history teacher should not be that hot!_

I passed it back to her and saw her giggle as she read what I wrote. Once she finished reading it, she wrote on it again and passed it back to me.

_My Aunt Jenna and him are dating, lol._

….im so sad.

_I could always put Jenna in trance and transport her to an alternate universe where Mr. Saltzman is an ape and she's turned on by it…I think that could work._

I sent it back to her and she coughed out a laugh, but managed to cover it up. I chuckled silently and Stefan gave her a confused look.

…

Elena, Stefan, and I walked to the office after getting my ID. I couldn't believe that I was going back here. This lady was crazy as fuck.

We all walked in this time. Elena was trying to keep from smiling as Mrs. Glee's face appeared around the corner. Her eyes were red from her tears and I saw a slight trail of drool on her cheek. Gross.

"What are you doing back here?" She slurred.

"I need my locker number." I said, in boredom.

"Why are _they_here?" she asked.

I turned to look at Elena and Stefan, who were laughing silently.

"Because you're crazy and scare the shit outta me and I want to get my locker number without being attacked about a drunk receptionist." I shrugged.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled at me.

I sighed and rubbed my cheek with my hand. I hope I didn't get expelled for this. But if she reported me, I had all the evidence of her being drunk on the job…..what the hell! I guess I was gonna go with it!

"Ok, Mrs. _Glee_. I'm gonna tell you something right now. You. Are. Fucking. Crazy! I am terribly sorry that your children hate you and your husband thinks you're crazy! I'm sorry that the principle thinks you need psychological help, but YOU DO! I'm sure Squiffles ran away for a reason! You are nuts! And personally, I'm extra creeped out by your ability to scare me! Not much scares me! So you need to accept the fact that you have problems and see someone to make it better! You're weird and you have issues that I have never seen in my life! So stop pouring alcohol in your cheerios every morning, and get a grasp on your personality before your life gets even worse! Now can I please have my locker number?" I finished my speech and watched as her face turned into shock and disbelief. I hated to crush the woman, but she needed help.

She sat at her desk and typed something on her computer. After a few minutes, she handed me a paper with a few numbers on it and the building it was by. I gave her a smile and turned around to walk out.

"Thank you, kind girl!" I heard her yell.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved from behind.

We all walked out and Elena started to laugh while Stefan chuckled silently. I watched them and raised my eyebrow.

"I can't believe you just did that." she said.

"She was crazy." I shrugged.

"And you are insane."

"No, I just told her the truth. She needed an intervention." I shrugged.

"Let's just get you to work." She chuckled.

"Yep. Time to serve old drunk guys. Maybe I'll see Mrs. Glee." I chuckled.

Stefan shook his head and we headed to his car.

After a few minutes in the car, we made it to the Grill. Stefan and Elena were going to stay for a while and order something.

"You don't need to wait here until I get off. You don't even have to drive me home." I said.

"Well if you're getting off late, I'm going to." she said.

"I can walk." I shrugged.

"It's 7 miles away." She exclaimed.

"So what, I'll get some exercise. We don't have P.E."

"It's gonna be dark! We have animal attacks here often." She muttered.

"It's fine Elena, I have pepper spray." I chuckled.

"I'll pick you up." She said.

"Elena, I feel guilty." I whined.

"Well, you aren't walking home, so what do you propose you're going to do."

"I just don't want you to go out of your way to drive me everywhere all the time." I sighed.

"Well, let me do this once then. Please? I really don't want you walking home."

"Fine, but I'm getting a ride from someone else tomorrow." I crossed my arms.

She rolled her eyes and hugged me.

"If you don't, I'm driving you and that's that." she walked away.

I walked down the hall to my boss's office and knocked on the door. He opened it and Mr. Boss man greeted me with a smile.

"Jadeyn! Right on time!"

"Punctuality is always a good first impression." I shrugged.

"Well, let me get your uniform. You can change in the rooms here." He pointed to the room next door.

I looked at it and watched as Matt came out in his shirt, pants, and apron.

"Hey, Jade!" Matt waved to me.

"Hey, Matt." I smiled.

"That's good; Matt can show you the basics of the bar. Matt, show the girl the tour, will you?" Mr. Boss said.

Matt nodded and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Let's go!" he said.

I smiled and followed him.

"First you gotta change. Let's see if we can find you a good size." He mused, looking through the drawers.

"Oh, and you will also need a locker! You can pick one." He said.

I nodded and glanced at the small amount of options.

"This one seems magical." I said sarcastically.

"Here ya go."

He threw a pair of pants and a shirt at me. I caught them with one hands and looked them over. They looked just like Matt's, only I didn't have an apron. I was working behind the bar anyway, no one was gonna see much of my body.

I smiled and thanked him. He walked out and waited for me to change. I changed the clothes quickly so I could get to work fast. They fit me well, but the pants were a little tight. Whatever.

I walked out and Matt was leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for me.

"What's next Cap'n?"

"The bar. Now this is the hard part, but it's also easy. Delivering the drinks are quick and stuff, but I know that a few guys are gonna be hitting on you. You're a girl, surrounded by drunk idiots. I don't think you will go a day without a flirting old guy."

I chuckled and walked behind the bar. I sighed; it really felt like home over here.

"So, the bottles are labeled and the drink recipes are on the counter. I'm sure a smart girl like you can figure it out." He smirked.

I nodded once and looked around at the different types of alcohol. There were so many, but I liked this job. It was good for me.

I had my back to customers while I checked out the supplies.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

I quickly turned around and smirked, "Look what the wind blew in."

He shrugged, "I come here on a daily basis."

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"You get to see this face every day." he smirked.

"My dream come true."

"So are you gonna ask me what I want to order now?" he asked me.

"What do want, ass wipe?" I crossed my arms.

"That's no way to speak to a loyal costumer." He raised his eyebrow.

"I just started here. You have to prove your loyalty."

He got really close to my face and smirked, "You should let me prove it to you." He said, as he did that eye thingy.

I smiled and ran my fingers over his cheek, "I told you that that crappy ass attempt of hypnosis doesn't work on me, loser." I smacked his cheek.

He sat back down and I chuckled.

"I tried." He shrugged.

"Now seriously, what do you want?"

"Bourbon." He said simply.

"Ok." I tightened my lips together.

I looked over the supply of alcohol and found the bourbon bottle. I shook it a little and took out a glass from under the table and poured a little in there.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the counter that separated us.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Extremely unsuccessful." he muttered and downed the bourbon. I poured some more in his glass and smirked.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"No." his eyes widened in this awkward way.

"Ok." I shrugged.

"Hey there, you the new bartender?" some guy asked me.

I turned to him and smiled, "sure am, honey."

"Well you sure are a cutie," he chuckled, "I'm a regular here and I have this usual drink I get. You'll remember it eventually." He said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"A 'Screw-me-now'. Now I made it up. All you got to remember is it has vodka, bourbon, and beer mixed together." He said.

I nodded, "coming right up." I smiled.

"The name's Logan by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Logan. My name is Jade." I smiled at him. He seemed nice, but I didn't know him when he was drunk, and I was sure he was gonna get drunk.

I turned back around and started to get the stuff together. I had the vodka and the bourbon, but I couldn't find the beer. I bent down to see if t was at the bottom, but I couldn't find anything.

"The beer is in the mini fridge next to the cheery juice." Damon said.

"You couldn't tell me that before?" I glared at him.

"I was going to, but then you bent down and showed me your pretty ass, so I dropped the idea." He shrugged.

"How did you know where it was?" I asked him, intrigued.

"I told you I come here a lot." He smirked.

I shook my head and found the fridge. I took out a beer and a glass and mixed it all together. I put in a few ice cubes and slid the glass to Logan.

"There ya go." I smiled.

"Thank you, pretty lady."

"Pssstt." Damon called me over.

I walked over and raised an eyebrow.

"You should know this guy stays here for a while, and he always gets drunk, so you need to call a cab."

"Thanks for the tip." I smiled.

…

True to his word, Damon was right about Logan. He got drunk quickly and he stayed until closing time. He slurred while he talked and I couldn't really understand him, but it was kind of funny.

"I fink I'm ferry frunk." He slurred.

"I didn't notice." I giggled.

"You fremind me of fy fraughfer,"

"I remind you of your daughter?" I clarified.

"Fee fas pretty, like foo."

"Aw. You think I'm pretty?" I smiled at him, while I wiped down the tables.

"Like a faisy…."

"A daisy." I chuckled.

"Yeah…..I'm tired." He yawned.

"I'll call a cab for you." I smiled.

I don't know why Damon was warning me about this guy. He was sweet and funny.

"Fank foo." He laid his head on the counter. Damn it. I just wiped it down.

I took out my cell phone and paused. I didn't know the number.

"Hey, Logan? What's the number? Do you know?" I asked him.

"Five Fix Foo, Four Feven Fero….Four Four Free Four." He said.

The cab came a few minutes later and I helped Logan in it.

"Are you his usual cab?" I asked.

"Yeah….." the driver sighed.

"At least you have some business, man." I said with sympathy.

He shrugged, "I guess. I'll probably see you tomorrow." He waved.

I waved back and laughed as they drove away. I took my keys and locked up the doors. I looked around for Elena's car, but the only car I saw, was Damon's.

I groaned and walked toward it.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Don't you need a ride?"

"I thought Elena was gonna drop me off?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well you got a better replacement." He smirked.

"You can't drop me off because the last thing I need is my father seeing you."

"Strict family?" he asked.

"You have no idea." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then I'll drop you off near your house and you can walk from there." He offered.

"Fine." I jumped over the car door and buckled my seat belt. I missed this car, it was so nice.

"So, how was your first day?" he asked me.

"Tiring."

"How was Logan?"

"He's sweet; I don't know why you were giving me warnings."

"I wasn't warning you, I was just giving you a heads up."

I nodded and it was silent for the rest of the car ride. He dropped me off on Elena corner and I got out the car.

"Thanks." I said.

"See you tomorrow." He waved.

I sighed and walked to my house. I was tired and I wanted my bed. I also remembered that I had a shopping date with Mrs. Priss. Dammit!

I took out my keys and unlocked the door. When I walked in, I was completely disgusted.

Dave and Priss…..making out….on the couch…the couch that stood before the TV where Dora sang her songs. I was horrified.

**So a little cliffy, but this chapter is over 9 thousand words….so….**

**REVIEW!**

**I like them a lot!**

**Longer chapters with more reviews.**


	6. It was a horrible Tennis Accident

**Chapter 6!**

**It's done!**

**A lot of Stefan and Jadeyn moments in this chapter, but for a good reason.**

**Read on…**

_Being lied to by multiple people you trusted is the worst feeling in the world. It's even worse when they keep on doing it…_

_~unknown_

It was awkward. Officially and completely awkward.

What the hell was wrong with these idiots!

In _my_ house! On _my_ couch! In front of _Dora!_ I mean yeah, she wasn't on the screen, but still, I was extremely pissed! You don't know! Maybe she could see through the dark screen that separated us from the world of television! That's like having sex in front of the child! Or you, finding your official teenage daughter, watching porn on your laptop! This wasn't good for anybody!

It wasn't even cute or happy!

It looked _naughty_and disturbing.

But that's probably because I was his 'daughter' and he was making out with this Priss queen who was half his age. I was gonna have a heart attack. Of course, he wouldn't care. The only thing keeping me from totally ignoring Dave was the fact that he hit me constantly. How was I gonna get over this? This was awful! Why am I still just staring at them? That's when my conscious made an appearance.

'_Say something you idiot!'_

…..

'_Open your mouth!'_

…..

'_Anything!'_

…..

'_Seriously, speak now!'_

…..

'_ANYTHING WOULD BE BETTER THAN SAYING NOTHING!'_

…..

_JESUS CHRIST! JUST SAY SOMETHING!_

…...

_JUST. ONE. WORD._

"The Dora bike is mine." I said quickly with a gulp.

'…_..you shouldn't have said anything.'_

Gacinda quickly got up and straightened her blouse.

"Jadeyn! I'm so sorry! I was waiting for you to get home so we could shop, but then I guess I got carried away." He muttered.

I nodded in fake understanding.

"I'm just-I'm gonna-You know what? We can just forget this thing ever happened. Bye Gacinda." I gave her a finger wave.

I ran as quickly as I could up the stairs. I didn't even look at Dave's face because he was either glaring at me or _really_glaring at me. I wasn't in the mood to be glared at right now. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep.

The really sad thing was the fact that I totally outed myself and told the bastard that I bought the damn bike. He was gonna kick my ass again. I didn't think I was gonna be a bruise to the stomach this time. No, no I think I was gonna get something worse, and no matter how much I prayed to whoever was up there, there was no avoiding this. I basically embarrassed him in front of Queen Priss and then I went on and told him about the bike, **that I was trying to hide!**

I was probably gonna get a slap to the face, maybe a punch. If I was lucky, he would twist my arm a little, maybe give it a bruise. I didn't know what I was going to get, but I did know that I was screwed. So I prepared myself. I took a shower; I did some pushups and a few sit ups. I finished my homework. I did anything that would pass time.

Eventually, I got tired. I didn't know what was coming, but I was ready for it. I was always going to be ready. So I got under the covers and stared at a corner near my wall. It was 10:00 and very dark outside. The moon made a light that fell over the trees and caused them to create a shadow in my room. It looked pretty, and also dark and scary. I wish I could go to the moon. The moon seemed so different, so much more peaceful.

I rested my eyes a little. I couldn't hear anything. No voices, no annoying birds, no cars.

I heard nothing.

That got me worried.

Where was he? Shouldn't there be a smash, a yell, _something?_

This is probably how Jason felt.

Actually, no, I'm sorry. He wouldn't hear anything anyway, because he blocks us out with his damn iPod. I hope that he would get bullied when he went to college.

Waiting for a while, I drifted to thinking. I needed to go to sleep, but it wasn't coming to me. So my mind drifted to the things that I liked.

I liked stickers. I liked Dora. I liked Andy Samberg. I liked Beyoncé. I liked the color black. I liked socks. I liked sex. I liked scissors….I really liked scissors.

Things that I hate: Ducks, panties, toast, the color pink, children, cancer, irritating sounds, sniffing, dolls, pennies, the word tissue, the word moist, bras that hook in the front, girls that wear skirts over their pants, snowmen, mimes, old ladies that hit people with their purses when they are angry, birthdays…..the list goes on….

_Slam!_

Ugh! Here we go.

I turned to him slowly and looked at him. I couldn't really see his face; the light from my door was making a shadow. I could tell from his posture, however, that he was angry. His hands seemed like they were in fists and his arms were at his sides. I could hear his rough breathing. Yeah, it kinda reminded me of a bull or something. I could see that.

I got out of the bed; my expression was serene and calm. It wasn't that I was afraid of _him_; it was more like I was afraid of what he was going to do to me if I didn't show him fear. Because that's what he wanted me to do, he wanted me to fear him. I couldn't stop the pain; I could just pray that the next would hurt less than the last. It never worked out that way though.

He came forward slowly, like always. He bent down and got in my face. I could see it clearly now, I was correct.

He was pissed.

His voice was calm and dangerous, "That Dora bike is yours?" he asked me.

I gulped and nodded, "Yes sir." I looked him in the eyes.

I heard him suck in a breath and before I knew it….

_Slap!_

My head snapped to the side from the impact.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" he yelled.

I slowly brought my head up to meet his eyes again, "I'm _sorry_, _David_." I hissed his name.

I was breathing hard through my nose. That really hurt. Now I had to lie to everyone and say that I fell down the stairs. Clumsy me…..

"You think that you're _so_funny, don't you? You think that you can just embarrass me like that? HUH!" he spit in my face.

"I bought a bike….how is that embarrassing?" I asked him.

Another slap…

My head snapped again. At least it was the same cheek. If he hit both, I don't think Elena would believe my stairs excuse. Dave was smart though, so I think he did it on purpose. It hurt a lot more though.

"YOU'RE FUCKING 18! ACT LIKE IT!" he yelled at me again. I cringed. He was scaring me a little.

He walked out my room and slammed my door. He probably broke it. I didn't really care. I just got back under my covers and I think I shivered. I was a little traumatized at the moment.

I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. I could only keep in so many before a few broke the think barrier of my eyelid. I wanted to be strong, but who was I trying to impress? I was messed up. I was a sad girl with no life and nowhere to go. I had nothing to prove. So I let them out. There was no one here that could see me.

The tears burned my cheek. I was sure I would have a bruise on it. I think his nail scratched it a little too. I could taste a salty blood taste as the tears washed some of it away.

With that, I fell asleep to the sound of my tears….

I woke up with a sore cheek. Joy!

I was tired. That was no surprise. I was hit twice and barely got any sleep because of how much discomfort I was experiencing.

I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I passed the mirror and groaned. Dammit….it looked a lot worse than I thought it would.

There was a long scratch that went up my cheek. It was dark from the blood and the skin that was healing around it. There was a bruise across it, and I'm not gonna lie…..it was pretty big. A red color surrounded the bruise like an angelic light. It looked horrible. I hoped Elena would buy my stupid ass excuse of a fall.

I blew the hair from my face and got in the shower. When I scrubbed off the tears and sweat from my body, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, very carefully.

I couldn't even smile, because it hurt so much. I gently pressed my fingers against the skin.

"Ow." I hissed.

This was going to be a long day.

I went through my drawers to pick out my clothes. I went with a long sleeved black shirt that dipped low enough to show a little cleavage. It had the phase "I hate you" on it, and I really hoped Dave saw it. I put on some black skinny jeans and I slid on my converse and my bangles. After that, I put in my silver hoop earrings and blew my bangs from my face.

I grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs. Dave sat at the counter drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. I went to the fridge and took out some milk and grabbed an apple. My back was to him as I poured to milk, but I was sure he saw the bruise and my shirt.

"I've decided you can keep the bike." He said gruffly.

I paused my pouring and looked up at the cabinets, my back was still to him.

I cleared my throat, "I don't want it." I downed my milk and grabbed my apple.

"Fine, I'll get rid of it." He said, as if the solution was simple. This man was going to be the death of me. He was gonna kill my bike. MY DORA BIKE!

"It's not like I cared about it or anything." I shrugged, lying through my teeth.

"What _do_you care about Jadeyn?" he asked me, his face was serious.

I thought about answering him, but I would never actually tell him the truth.

"Nothing. Not anymore." I said softly.

I bit into my apple and slid on my sunglasses and went out the door. I had my glasses and my bangs, but it wasn't enough to cover my face.

Elena was going to notice for sure.

I walked to her house and knocked on the door. Jenna opened the door and gave me a small smile.

"Hey, Jade!" she said with enthusiasm that I couldn't understand.

"Hey." I said softly.

I was about to walk in, but she stopped me, "Oh! What happened to your face?"

I blinked my eyes and looked through my head for all the other excuses that I had already used before. I had so many and the falling down the stairs one wouldn't work because then I should have to have a sprained ankle.

She waited for my answer.

"I uh, I went to a gym, and I was playing tennis and the tennis ball hit me." I nodded.

"Then where did the scratch come from?" she asked. Damn! She was very observant.

"When I swung my racket, I missed the ball, obviously, and I scratched my face in the process. Very horrible experience."

"Wow! And I thought I was clumsy! I tripped off a roof, once." She chuckled.

"You win!" I smiled at her.

She laughed at me and I took a seat on the couch.

"Elena should be down soon." She told me.

I nodded my head and crossed my legs. I could wait for a while.

I heard footsteps and I turned to expect Elena, but Jeremy came down instead.

"Oh, hey Jade!" he said.

"Hi, Jeremy!" I replied sweetly.

"You waiting for a ride?" he asked me, making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah….I'm waiting for Elena." I smiled.

"Cool, I guess I could crash with you two." He smiled.

"Fine with me." I smiled back.

I heard another pair which had to be Elena's and I got up.

"Hey, Jade! Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yea, but I think Jeremy still has to eat his breakfast."

"What does that have to do with us?" she chuckled.

"He said he was gonna get a ride with us." I smiled.

"When do you ever take the same ride as me to school?" she giggled.

"Since now, ok?" he said with a defensive tone.

Elena threw her hands up in the air in defense and laughed, "Sorry, hurry up." She said, grabbing her keys. She turned around to me and her smile faded away.

"Oh my God, what happened to your face?" she exclaimed.

Jeremy looked around from the refrigerator and raised his eyebrow.

"Tennis accident, horrible way to hurt your face, but Jenna told me she fell off a roof, so it makes my injury seem like a daisy walk." I rolled my eyes. I was a good actress. Look out Nickelodeon, here I come! On the same channel as Dora!

She raised an eyebrow, not looking convinced.

I nodded my head and kept a game face.

"I think you should try some of my new perfume." She said, grabbing my arm and leading me to her room.

It was very nice. I had never seen it before. It was spacious and had a nice view of the neighborhood.

She went to her vanity and grabbed her bottle. It looked fancy.

Before I could smell it, she sprayed it on me. I coughed.

"Damn! What _is_that?" I made a face.

"My new perfume." She answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, but why does it smell so weird?" I smacked my lips. Some of that shit got in my mouth.

"What does it smell like?" she asked me, with a load of curiosity.

"It just smells….weird. Like not-perfume kinda weird." I shook my head and coughed again.

"That's weird." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, I guess it just doesn't smell good to you." She shrugged, but her face said otherwise. Well, it looks like Tom Cruise has some competition.

"You are a horrible liar." I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm not lying." She said quickly.

"And I'm Michael Jackson," I rolled my eyes, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, come on." she said.

I followed her back down the stairs where Jeremy was waiting by the door; they looked at each other for a hot minute before Jeremy opened the door and allowed us to walk out. Elena opened the car door for us and we got in.

…

When we got to school, there weren't that many students there. We probably got there too early. I followed Elena to the school doors and we made our way to our lockers. I still had to decorate mine. I planned to totally pimp it out. Stickers and everything. I was going to make it look like what I would make my room look like. You know, without the bed and shit. I couldn't decorate my room because I wanted nothing to do with it.

I put in my books and I locked it back into place. Stephan magically arrived behind me and I gasped.

"Dammit, Stefan!" I hit his arm. He chuckled, "sorry, I do that a lot. Wow, what happened to your cheek?"

"Tennis accident. It was horrible."

"Knowing you, you probably continued to play." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, "Elena's at her locker." I said.

"I know, I saw her already. I was actually hoping we could get to know each other a little better." He smiled. His smile seemed legit, but also devious, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Stefan, I know I'm awesome and you love me so much and all, but you have to fight it man! Think of Elena!" I said sarcastically.

"I am, she wants me to get to know you." He nodded.

"Whatcha want from mama?" I leaned against the lockers.

"Wanna meet after school at the Grill?" he asked me.

"Yeah! I'll stay there till' 8:00 just for you, Stef!" My voice dripped with sarcasm as I patted his shoulder.

"I forgot you worked there." He chuckled.

"So much for our strong bond…" I sighed.

"Yeah, so after school?" he asked.

"Let's do it." I smacked my locker and walked to my first class.

…

My classes went by fast, and so did lunch. I got to the line quicker this time and I got a salad. I walked to the table, where all of the same people sat the day before. Elena stared at me with a smile and Stefan did the same. Jeremy tried to avoid all eye contact like Bonnie and Caroline was bouncing up and down. She was the only thing that was giving me motivation to sit at their table. Everyone else was acting like I was Justin Bieber…..the people that didn't like him.

I hesitantly sat down and looked at Caroline who was still jumping for joy. Someone put some extra sugar in their Lucky Charms this morning…..

She stopped bouncing to look at my face, "What happened to your-"I cut her off.

"Tennis accident."

She gave me a quizzical look, but then went back to jumping again, "I've been waiting for you all day! I have something important to ask you!" she said with enthusiasm.

"What up?" I asked.

"I'm having a sleep over! Do you want to come?" she gave me a dazzling smile.

"I'd love t-," thinking about it….I had to make sure it was OK with Dave, "Actually; I have to ask my….father first." I coughed when I said the word father. It was so awkward and it felt weird to say.

"Oh, well ask him as soon as you can OK?" she told me with a strict voice. It was amusing to see such a change in appearance. Her face turned darker and her smile faded. It was funny and I couldn't help, but giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"It's funny when you're angry. It's like your whole demeanor changes." I giggled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me, then turned to Elena, "Are you coming too, Elena?" she asked her.

"I have to ask Jenna first." She smiled.

"Since when do you ask Jenna to go to a sleep over?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think she trusts me anymore because of all the recent _animal attacks_." She emphasized the words.

Caroline nodded her head slowly.

"What's up with those? There's so many going on, it's horrible." I furrowed my eyebrows and bit into my carrot.

"We've had them for a long time now, but the rate has grown like crazy." Caroline said.

"Yeah, it's crazy." Elena muttered, rubbing her neck.

I nodded in deep thought and finished my salad. This town _was_ crazy. No small place like this should have such a high death rate. From _animals…._

Seriously! You think people would learn from all the other news reports of death, but nooooo. Nope! They just continue to get high and drink like idiots.

I mean, I did the same thing, but it was OK to do it where I was. There weren't any stupid animals running around that would cause a massive massacre. People needed to learn.

In all my thoughts, I almost didn't hear the bell ring. We all got our stuff and I threw away my trash. I grabbed my books and headed to my next class.

It seemed like the longer I was in Spanish, the more boring it got. I hated this class immensely. First of all, the teacher hated me. I don't know why, but she always had some kind of attitude with me and it was only my second day! I think she thought that I was some bad delinquent that started fights and did drugs. I wish she knew me back when I was in Texas.

"Repeat after me class, 'la chica con el sombrero verde es mi Hermana." She said.

The class repeated after her, but I chose that moment to be a smartass, "la mujer con los métodos de enseñanza aburridas es mi maestro culo tonto." I sighed and blew the hair out my face. My classmates laughed at me.

"What was that Jadeyn?" Mrs. Hernandez yelled.

I hated when adults called me by my first name. It was like they thought they were so cool because they used it. Psh! I could do that!

"I didn't say anything, _Sheryl_, I was just politely repeating after you." I said innocently, while twirling my hair.

"It's Mrs. Hernandez!" she yelled.

I threw my hands up in defense and leaned back in my chair, "Sorry, _Mrs. Hernandez_." I said.

"Cut the attitude Jadeyn or I'm going to have to give you detention." She said with a stern voice.

"That's OK, you can keep it." I smiled.

She gave me a glare (wow, too bad she didn't know that I get those all the time like a hobby), and began to write on the board. This class was so boring.

I twirled my pencil around in my fingers and I continued to stare at the slowly moving clock. It was so odd, I hadn't done anything bad since we moved here. I was getting edgy. I was already causing my teachers to hate me. I needed to perform some nice juicy vandalism. That sounded good right now. But I couldn't get a detention because I wouldn't make it to work. I guess I could get a Saturday….it's not like I have much to do.

I wonder what vandalism would get me.

I sighed and lay my head on my arms. I was so bored. And this class wasn't going any faster.

I didn't even have any enemies here. It would be a lot more fun with my own worst enemy. Then we could go back and forth causing each other harm and embarrassment. I would win, of course.

I took out some paper and scribbled on it. I wasn't drawing anything particular, I was just scribbling. Anything to make this class go by faster. This was just torture.

THERE WAS ONLY 5 MINUTES LEFT! COULD THE TICKING HAND GET ANY SLOWER!

I stared at the clock, mentally cursing the thing for not going faster. I squinted at and gave it glares, begging it to go faster, but it wouldn't budge. Maybe Mrs. Bitch would let us out early. Sheryl came down our isle and tapped my arm to get me to lift up my head.

"Okay class, because I have to go set up my daughter's birthday party, I'm letting you out a little early today. Have a nice day." Sheryl said, but she had a regretful look on her face when she said this to me.

That was….odd. Me and my amazing powers of persuasion…..they never fail! What if I was psychic or something? I could join the X-MEN! Me and Stefan! He was my sidekick! He didn't have powers, but he could use gadgets and stuff! Exactly like Robin!

I jumped out my chair, my stuff already packed and ready to go. I hated this class so much. Another thing to add to my hate list.

I walked down the hall and to my locker. I put my stuff away and closed my locker. I didn't jump when I saw Stefan this time, but he did scare me. I'm sure he could hear my rapid heart rate.

"You didn't scare me this time." I lied.

"The loud beating of your heart disagrees." He smiled at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him and he chuckled, "Ready to go to History, Robin?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, but followed me anyway.

"To the Jade cave!" I exclaimed.

"Jade cave?" he asked.

I sighed, "you and Damon just don't get me, do you?" I shook my head.

"My brother and I are very different." He said.

"Yeah, I get you, bro. Me and my brother are galaxies apart. He's so stupid." I scoffed.

"I couldn't tell with all your slamming on him." He said sarcastically.

"I _know_, maybe I should up my game a little more." I played along, keeping a serious face.

He chuckled and I took the opportunity to tell him about my awesomeness.

"So, I think I have powers or something." I smiled playfully.

His face turned serious and his steps faltered, "what do you mean?" he asked me.

"So, I have this theory. I think that I can like, control my Spanish teacher-" I started, but Stefan rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Hey! Wait! Listen! Okay, so I think I can control her because today, I was _so_desperate to get out of her class and I just thought about how great it would be if we got out of class early, and poof! She let us out." I used my arms to exaggerate while I talked.

"You don't think this is a coincidence?" he smiled.

"Was it a coincidence that my Uncle Jarred turned out to be a psychotic drug addict who sniffs cats?" I raised my eyebrow.

Stefan stopped again and looked at me quizzically, "Really?" he asked.

"As real as dancing piñatas." I continued walking.

…

We were all in History class. Learning things….

Things that I didn't care about.

I should've ditched. I didn't know why I didn't. I could've ditched and been on my merry way to work with a sick note. But then I would've gotten a detention. My job was becoming a really bad influence on me. I was becoming a better person who didn't get in trouble because she was in fear of missing work. Just a shame…

I took out my favorite scissors and began cutting a piece of paper slowly. Mr. Hot Ass was talking about Russia or something. I wasn't that interested, mostly because I couldn't concentrate on the words coming from his mouth when he looked so damn fine saying them.

I had become so lost in my scissoring, that I didn't notice the bell rang. Stefan came up to me and tapped my shoulder while I was lying back in my chair cutting a small piece of paper.

"Uh, Jadeyn?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Stef?" I asked, in concentration.

"You do know the bell rang, right?" he asked.

I lifted my head and looked around. Nobody was in the room except for Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and Mr. Hot Ass.

"Yeah, I knew. I was making Mr. Hot Ass a picture." I said. Unfolding the paper and looking at it. It was a pretty snowflake.

"You need a ride?" Stefan asked.

"Are you offering?" I countered.

"Yep, since we're meeting there anyway." he shrugged.

"Sure. I just gotta go to my locker." I got up with a tight smile on my face and made my way to the door. When I walked by, I slapped the snowflake on the teacher's chest and walked out the classroom. What was his name again?

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled from behind me.

I walked to my locker, but before I put my things in, I looked around for Stefan. I wanted to make sure that fool wasn't behind me or anything. If I put my stuff in quickly, he wouldn't be able to make it behind me in time.

I shoved all my stuff in and closed my locker and turned. He was leaning against the lockers with a small smile on his face.

"You're freaky, Batboy." I laughed. He shrugged and I followed him to his car. His really pretty car. The red one that I loved. The one that I wanted to marry. I seriously wanted to marry that car. I know that it's illegal and all, but I'm sure that if we escaped together and made out way to Canada, we could make it work.

I got in and sighed. It was so nice.

"Are you OK?" he asked me.

"Stefan, one day, you are going to find that your car is missing. You will ask a lot of people who took it, even me. But I just want you to know that you shouldn't waste your time, because most likely, it will be me." I smirked.

"You are so weird." He shook his head.

"It's my aura, it's so awesome."

…

When we arrived at the Grill, I went straight to work. Stefan went to take a seat at the bar while I changed so we could talk. I didn't have a clue why he wanted to talk to me. I mean we were friends, but we weren't 'out-of-school' friends. We didn't hang out much in general.

I walked out in my t-shirt and waist apron. I tied it around my back and put my hair up in a ponytail. I sighed and walked to my working area. There were a lot of kids here, probably because school just got out and this was the only place with decent food. Or so I've heard….

"So what's up?" I asked him. I was drying a cup and smiling at the customers that took a seat.

He shrugged, "Can't we just talk?"

"No. Boys who 'just want to talk' either want sex or something else, and you're not my type." I smiled at him, with my elbows on the counter that separated us.

He chuckled, "I just wanna get to know you better. How do you like this town so far?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "It's cool, I guess. Not my most favorite place in the world, but you can only hope for so much."

"What is your favorite place in the world?"

"Universal Studios."

"Why?"

"Because Nickelodeon is there, and I love Dora. Put the pieces together."

"You _really_like Dora." He observed.

"Good going Champ!" I said sarcastically.

"Where were you before you came here?" he asked.

"Somewhere over the rainbow." I said with no emotion, whipping down the counter.

Stefan gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes, "I thought I told you already. I came from Good ol' redneck Texas, well let me rephrase. I was originally from New York, but we moved."

"You lived in Texas? You don't look tan at all?"

"Neither do you, may I point out." I stuck out my tongue.

"Have any other siblings?" he asked.

I stopped wiping down the counter and swallowed hard. He just_had_to bring up family, didn't he? I didn't know him well enough to tell him about my sister. He was cool, but he wasn't trustworthy.

"Naw, it's just me and Jason." I sighed, lowering my head a little. I didn't want him to see me emotional.

He tilted his head and looked at me with curiosity, but he didn't respond to my answer. In fact, all he did was stare at me.

I went to one of the people at the bar and gave them their drinks. They sat there with their misery and sadness; others just needed an afternoon drink. I continued to serve them for a few minutes before Stefan started with his questions again.

"Why did you move from New York?" he asked.

"My Mom got bored. She always liked to have new experiences. She was the type of person to never stay in one place." I said.

Maybe that's why she left me…

Stefan nodded, "why did you move from Texas?"

"My dad wanted to."

"Why?"

"He said, and I quote, "Because I want to just forget about this hell hole. I wanna forget it all, even if I can't forget my demon of a daughter, I'm gonna try my best dammit!" end quote." I said with a smile.

Stefan's face turned to shock and I laughed, "What did you expect?"

"Maybe a new job offer?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well….that wasn't it."

"He says that kind of stuff to you?"

I shrugged, "He's an ass. You get used to it after a while."

He nodded his head in contentment, "What does your dad do?" he asked.

I paused and thought about it. What _did_my dad do? I have never even asked or noticed. I was always afraid to ask him about his personal life.

"I honestly don't know. Now that I think about it, I haven't known what he does for years now. It doesn't really matter though. I don't care enough to ask him about it." I shrugged.

"You seriously don't know what your father does for a living?" he clarified.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

He shook his head and sighed, "Wow, your life is crazy."

"Now you know where I get it from." I sighed.

"Does your brother have a job?" he asked me.

Now I was the one giving him a look.

"Do you honestly believe that I pay attention to that dumb ass? He's_nothing_to me. He needs to get a fucking job and leave already! Go to college, leave me alone, and stay there with his stupid ear phones!" I threw my rag on the counter.

Stephan chuckled, "You really don't like him."

"No, no Stephan, I _hate_him. I hate him with such a passion that it could morph the universe into chocolate and create havoc among the earth." I said through my teeth.

"Come on, we all hate our brothers, but they're our family." He stressed.

"He's not my brother. We may have been born by the same people, but he was never my brother. There was a point in time, when he would do anything for me. He really liked me and he tried to make me happy, but now….now he's just another unnecessary body in my house that I have no feelings for." I said sadly, but then I shook my head and put a smile on my face.

"So can I ask you questions, too?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Where did _you_ come from?" I smiled.

"Well I lived here when I was little, but then I moved around and I just recently came back."

I nodded, "What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Nothing much." He shrugged.

"What do you like to do?"

"Nothing."

I sighed dramatically, "Okay Stefan, you are really boring me. Say something interesting."

"Ok, uh….I'm a member of the Council." He shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"What's that?" I made a face.

"Founding Families?" he said, as if that would make me know.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Founders of Mystic Falls?" he said.

"You helped find Mystic Falls? Are you high, man?" I put my hands on my hips and smiled.

"No…my ancestors were part of the council, so in turn, I am too, but I don't really participate. That's all Damon." he said.

"That's means Damon is too, huh?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes. I'm sorry by the way. I'll talk to him. Tell him to leave you alone." He said.

"No, no. He's entertaining, but what's up with that creepy ass eye thing he does." I chuckled.

"What eye thing?" Stefan's face turned serious.

"You know, his eyes like, dilate and he tries to do some stupid hypnosis shit on me. It's hilarious." I giggled.

"Yeah, um….he tries that on all the girls. It's his special talent. It never works." He looked around the room, avoiding my eyes.

I tried to hide my smile, "You're a horrible liar." I giggled.

"I'm not lying." He said.

"And I like ducks." I rolled my eyes.

"Was the sarcasm?"

"No, no…I really like ducks." I nodded.

Stefan stared at me and I bared my teeth at him playfully.

"What about school?

"What _about_school?"

"Do you wanna be successful?

"Well, I think _everyone_wants to be successful, Stefan." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you on the _road_ to success?" he asked me.

"Yep. It's just that my road is under construction, that's all."

He chuckled and Logan came to sit at the bar.

"Hey there, Cutie." He said to me.

"What's up, Good Looking?" I returned the compliment.

Stefan stared at the both of us is amusement and he turned around randomly. Elena came in a few minutes later. How did he know she was coming?

"How do you both do that?" I laughed.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"It's like, you and your brother have some extreme senses, man. You turn to the door before Elena comes in, Damon can hear what I'm saying from far away. It's like some massive Twilight convention." I laughed.

He smiled at me and got up to greet Elena. They were so cute together.

"Usual?" I smiled, leaning on the counter toward Logan.

"You catch on fast." He smiled back.

I chuckled and shook my head, preparing his drink.

I mixed all of his stuff together and smiled sweetly when he drowned it in my quick gulp. I took his cup and continued to fill it to the top every time. Throughout the process, I could see Stefan and Elena staring at me. I met Elena's stares once, but she turned her questioning gaze into a small smile. There was something up with them. I didn't know what it was, but I was going to find out.

When I turned around to fill up Logan's drink again, I heard a whistle.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was.

"_What?_" I made a face.

"Someone's feisty today." I smirked.

"Well, I'm not in the best mood right now." I slammed Logan's drink on the counter and he flinched.

"Wanna tell Dr. Damon what happened?" he asked me.

"No, not really." I shook my head.

"Come on, I bet it will make you feel better." He continued.

"Fine," I sighed and looked toward Elena and Stefan. I lowered my head to Damon and spoke quietly.

"My 'friends' keep on giving me these looks. I can't describe them…it's like, they're trying to figure me out or something." I stressed the word 'friends'.

"Looks?" he asked me.

I shrugged and saw through my peripherals that Elena was looking again. I motioned my head toward her to Damon and he turned around to meet her gaze. She lowered her head immediately, but still met his stare evenly.

He turned back around and sighed, "bourbon, please."

I rolled my eyes and poured the alcohol in a glass and gave it to him.

It was pretty obvious that he was going to be no help at all, so I didn't say anything after that and ignored him. I talked to Logan for a while, he was nice. He was also a little cute, but he was too old for me.

"How old are you, Logan?" I asked him.

"Going on 32 soon." He mused.

"So old…." I laughed.

"Just a few more years and you'll be older." He smiled.

"I'm only 18."

"Time flies fast, Darlin."

"Yep….I know." I said sadly. Time does fly fast. It seemed just like yesterday that I was driving the car that caused my sister's death.

I sighed and looked at Damon, "Are you done?" I asked him.

"Nope. Don't you need a ride somewhere?" he asked me.

"Not from you." I said with a tight smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Are we seriously gonna do this again?" he asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." He scoffed.

"Nope, because you fail at making me feel better." I turned around, giving him attitude.

"Come here." He sighed.

"Nu uh." I said childishly.

"Jade-"

"Jadeyn!" I cut him off.

"Really?" he sighed.

"You don't get to call me Jade. Only people that make me feel better, like Logan!" I crossed my arms and walked to him. However, he was knocked out and drooling all over the counter that I would have to wipe down. I groaned.

"Yeah, he's the best." He smirked.

I looked around the almost empty restaurant and sighed. Elena and Stefan were still sitting at the booth. They didn't order anything, which I knew was probably upsetting their server.

I looked at the clock and smiled. I only had to be here for a few more minutes.

"Eager to leave with me?" Damon said.

"No, I'm eager to get away from you."

"You are very mean today. What happened to cute little happy Jadeyn?"

"She became pissed off with all the staring." I said with an emotionless voice.

"Why does it matter to you what they do?" he asked. He seemed kind of drunk right now. He had a slight slur.

"Because I don't like being stared at like I'm some freak. I'm normal!" I said harshly.

"Normal people don't say no to a ride when they obviously need it and don't want one from their friends at the moment." He smirked.

"I can walk."

"Suit yourself. It's cold and dark and 15 miles away." He smiled.

"I was a volleyball player. 15 miles is nothing compared to the shit we had to do." He smiled back.

"You were a volleyball player?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, why?"

"So, you wore those short spandex?"

"Yeah, it's kinda required. You perv." I crossed my arms.

"You have a nice ass." He shrugged.

I took off my apron and took my hair out of my ponytail. Damon's eyes were on me the whole time.

"Don't expect me to take off my shirt." I said.

"I guy can hope."

Elena came up to the counter and smiled at me, "Hey, you need a ride?" she asked me, but she was looking at Damon.

"Nope. I'm walking." I said.

"You're not gonna walk all the way to your house." Elena disagreed.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's cold, it's dark, it's far, and there have been a lot of animal attacks lately." She said, like it was completely obvious.

I shrugged and wiped down the counter.

"Jade, I'm not gonna let you _walk_all the way home!" she yelled.

"Well, I'm not gonna get a ride from this perv! He's on the verge of being drunk and I don't really feel like being stared at like I'm some freak the whole car ride home." I said softly, looking at her and Stefan.

She sighed and gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry. It's not you."

"That's why you're staring at me, because it's _not_me? Elena, you don't have to lie about it. If you don't wanna hang out with me, it's ok. I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I appreciate the rides, but I can walk where I need to and I can sit somewhere else at lunch. Thanks for being helpful." I said.

I walked away before she could say anything and I changed back into my regular clothes. This was a sucky day. I felt awful about what I said, but it was the truth. It was obvious that they didn't like me and I wasn't about to sit around and be glared at all day. It was annoying and I felt secluded. I didn't like it.

When I walked back outside I heard all of them whispering. I think they were in the bathroom, but the door was slightly open.

"-I didn't mean to make it so obvious." I heard Elena say.

"I said to keep an eye on her, not watch her like she has some disease!" Damon whisper yelled.

"There has to be some reason why she isn't affected by compulsion." Stefan said.

Compulsion?

"And she said that my perfume smelled disgusting and she coughed a few times. I think she sensed the vervain."

Vervain?

"Well whatever she is, I wanna find out, and I don't need you two James Bond wannabes screwing it up." Damon growled.

"Well what do want us to do? If she's a threat, we need to find out." Stefan argued.

Were they talking about me? I am the most peaceful thing alive!

"Well that's gonna be hard if she doesn't trust us. It's hard enough being around her when her blood smells so good."

My blood? Smells good? What the fuck is that? Should I take that as a compliment? How can that fool smell my blood? I wasn't on my period! I'm not sure period blood smells good either!

"Keep it in control, she's not some toy. We need to figure out why she's so different."

"Come on Stefan! I know that you can smell it, too. Don't try to downplay it."

…..I was scared…seriously, I was scared. I didn't have a clue how I was still standing here and my pants were still dry.

"I'm serious Damon, no more killing. The rates are already high enough. We need to find out who's doing those attacks, too."

"Well while I focus on the hottie, you two can get your hands dirty with the rogue vamp."

Vamp? As in vampire? That's the only thing that would make sense! I mean, they're talking about blood and stuff!

"Just don't make it obvious, we've already lost some of her trust. I've tried to get her to tell me about her, like where she came from, why she's here, what her family does for a living like Elena wanted, but she seemed fine. Nothing abnormal, but I still don't know."

I took slow steps back toward the locker rooms and breathed slowly through my nose.

I closed the door softly and quietly and then I began to breathe harder. This was crazy! Stuff like this didn't exist! It wasn't real! It wasn't right! Maybe they knew I was there. Damon and Stefan have really good ears…GASP!

They have good hearing! Vampires have good hearing.

"Okay, just breath, Jade. Breathe. It's not that hard. Through your nose and out your mouth. Calm your heart rate. Shit they can probably hear that, too!" I whispered.

Stefan always gets behind my locker so fast. I don't see him, then all of sudden; he just appears out of thin air! So speed, he has speed.

Then they were just talking about how good my blood smelled!

Vampires! They were vampires!

I have been associating myself with vampires!

Vampires!

I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO, DRIVING WITH, AND PLAYING HIDE-AND-SEEK WITH VAMPIRES!

And they thought that my blood smelled delicious….

**Yay! Jade finds out their vampires! Good for her!**

**Well actually….that's kinda bad, but you know….at least they're cute.**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I wasn't in the mood to really write anything.**

**But the more reviews I get, the more updates and words there are! (Hint hint)**

**Thanks to: SharkGurl, jacquline, and cameheretobreakmyfavoritepot , for reviewing for my last chapter. I really appreciate it**

_**la chica con elsombrero verdeesmi Hermana=the girl with the green hat is my teacher.**_

_**la mujer conlos métodos de enseñanzaaburridases mi maestroculotonto.=the woman with the boring teaching methods is my dumb ass teacher.**_


	7. BITE ME! not literally

**Look what I did! I updated really fast! With a long ass chapter too! All because of 2 simple reviews y'all make mama smile :))))) three cheers for the reviewers!**

**Jacquline and SharkGurl. Plus that buck load of people that added me to their favorite stories list. I like those too. Anyway…..for this chapter, if I get 5 reviews, I'll make the next one 10,000 words! That's how much you guys mean to me. Okay now, you can read. This chapter is full of some goodies.**

**That you should totally review about! :O**

I stayed in the locker room for a few more minutes. I was sure that they were getting pretty suspicious by now. But what was I supposed to do? I honestly couldn't go out there and pretend like I didn't have a clue what they were just talking about. I was afraid. I felt small and inferior. I felt like I usually did when Dave hit me. I felt lost and confused.

But I couldn't just avoid them. They would know something was up and I was afraid to confront them. What if they tried to kill me? I couldn't even tell anyone about it! What if all the others were vampires, too?

And what did they mean, 'I'm different'? I wasn't different. I was a normal teenager. I went to school like everyone else. I did my work, I had a job. The only thing that was probably uncommon was the beatings that I was getting, but that was it. There was nothing special about me. I mean, if you count that control freak moment I had with my Spanish teacher, but that was just a coincidence like Stefan said.

I tried slow my heart rate and control my breathing. Maybe if I didn't make any eye contact, they wouldn't notice. No….I had to pretend like I didn't know. That's what I had to do. Until I figured out what they wanted, what they thought made me so special, I wasn't saying anything. I was going to stop taking rides from Elena. I was going to sit at a different table and make some new friends. I was going to stop walking with Stefan. I was _sure as hell _not going to go to Caroline's sleepover. I was going pretend they didn't exist, and hopefully, they would take that as me becoming fed up with all their staring.

I had to forget about them. They were dangerous. I was thinking about skipping school for sure tomorrow. I would come to work, but I wasn't going to go to school. I had to think about this. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe I was having one of those dreams that seem so real, but they weren't and no matter how hard you try to wake up, you can't. Maybe I was having one of those.

Yeah…..yeah…..maybe I was dreaming.

My breathing slowed and I got to my feet. I lost my balance and grabbed on the locker to stay straight. I fixed my hair and looked through the mirror to make sure that I didn't look like I just heard them talking about vampires and killing people.

I could do this.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Damon stood on the other side and I screamed.

"You-you uh-I thought you-you scared me." I said, and lowered my head.

He raised an eyebrow, "So we decided that you aren't going to walk home no matter how much you disagree, so take your pick on who you want to take you home." He said.

I coughed and I was sure my eyes were wide with fear. I was afraid of all of them. Stefan was nice today, but he just wanted to analyze me, Elena was just gonna stare at me, and Damon was….Damon.

So it was between bad, bad, and just crazy sexy bad.

I didn't know who to pick and if I said 'no', what if they captured me? I didn't want to be captured! I was too awesome to be captured!

Damon stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"What if I say no to all of you?" It was taking everything I had to keep my voice in control.

"Then you would be forced to go with me while I drag your ass to my car." He smirked.

Although he was being playful, I didn't know if he was serious or not. He was a vampire! That could be code for 'strip you down and suck your blood from your tits'!

I nodded and I thought about who I trusted the most out of all of them. Elena had been giving me rides the whole time, but she stared too much. Stefan didn't stare as much, but he hadn't been giving me any rides. Then Damon was really fun to be around and he was hot, but he scared me the most.

Stefan seemed like the safest choice at the moment. And he also seemed less annoying.

"STEFAN! CAN YOU TAKE ME HOME?" I yelled from my spot.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked away and Stefan made an appearance from around the corner from the bathroom.

"Sure, Jadeyn." He smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

It was the kind of sweet that you know was so bull shitted, but it still looked nice enough to go with.

"Let's go now." I said with a fast voice.

He nodded and I grabbed my bag. I followed him out, but I didn't fail to see Elena's face as I locked the door and went with Stefan. It looked like she was upset, but I honestly didn't care about what she was feeling. She was _my _threat and I couldn't die before I graduated. I needed to live long enough to see the day when I went to college and left my stupid ass family. I couldn't wait to see their ugly faces as I packed my shit and bloomed!

It was my ultimate goal. And I was going to accomplish it no matter what!

I put on my seatbelt and scooted as far as I could from Stefan.

"I'm sorry for staring at you. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. You're just a good friend and that's not something I usually come across every day." He lied.

"Yes, well, it's not polite to stare at your foo-friends." I stuttered.

OH MY GOD! I ALMOST SAID FOOD!

I ALMOST BLEW IT!

WHAT IF HE COULD READ MY MIND? DAMON CAN READ MY MIND! I THINK!

'_Stefan….I know you can read my mind.' _I thought to myself.

I looked at him through my peripherals, but his face didn't change from its calm state. I think he would've acknowledged me if he could read my mind.

'_Stefan, I know you masturbate to 'How to Train Your Dragon' at night.' _I thought again.

"You live a few houses down from Elena right?" he asked.

I jumped up when he asked me that. I thought he could actually hear what I was thinking. What if instead, he said, 'I heard that Jadeyn.' What would I do then?

I blinked a few times and answered him, "Yeah, but can you drop me off at her house and I'll walk from there? I don't need my dad asking questions about why a boy drove me home." I sighed.

"Sure." He nodded.

It was silent in the car after that. For me, it was extremely awkward. I was sure he could feel my fear that was just flowing from my body. My body language just screamed 'PLEASE DON'T FUCKING KILL ME, MAN!' I was scared shitless. I was sitting up with a completely straight back and my eyes were wide with fear. My hands were trembling so I just sat on them. My breathing was exaggerated and slow because I was trying to control my heart rate. I was deathly afraid of him. There was such a deference to how I was acting towards him this morning. If he couldn't notice, he was stupid. Legitimately stupid!

The car ride was taking _forever. _I was sure it had something to do with the fact of how badly I wanted to get away from this guy. He was danger. What if he bit me? In his car? At least I would die in a happy place. In the seat of Olivia. Yes, I named her Olivia. I think it fit her well.

We arrived at Elena's house and I basically grabbed my shit, took off my seat belt, and booked it. Before I could take my first 5 steps, Stefan's voice stopped me.

"Jadeyn? Are you OK?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Well if you wanna talk about anything, I'm here." He said seriously.

"Thanks." I said quickly.

He nodded and watched me while I walked away. I walked at a _very _fast pace. I was trying to save my ass! And you KNOW that if I thought my _house _was the safest place right now, something was defiantly wrong with the picture. That's how scared I was. They made Dave seem like a Teletubby.

I continued to walk and I made it to my house in just a few minutes. I let out a rushed breath and locked all the locks on the door. I closed my eyes and slid down the door and sat on the floor with my head in my hands. I made it to safety, well….as safe as I could get.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard Dave say. My head shot up and I jumped off the floor.

I coughed and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. The wind from my marathon walk ruined my hair. I was breathing heavily.

"Nothing. I," I had to catch my breath, "I just thought someone," another intake of breath, "was following me." I shrugged; trying to play it off like it was nothing. He probably wouldn't care though. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh." Was all he said and he continued to sip his coffee.

My breathing was still labored and I looked around, expecting to find the Priss Queen.

"Wha-Where's," I took another deep breath, "Where's Gacinda?" I asked.

"Not here." He said.

WELL OBVIOUSLY!

I nodded and walked toward the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair again and passed by the mirror on the way up.

My bruise was still pretty bad. You could almost see the handprint that was forming. If it became more detailed, I was going to have to skip school. It seemed as if all of his beatings formed some type of finger or hand prints after time. That's why he was so stupid. He always went for the face. Dumbass…

I softly ran my fingers over it. My eyes looked so sad. I looked defeated, like I was sick of fighting. And I was. I didn't want to fight him anymore. If he wanted to hit me, he could. I wouldn't cry and I wouldn't scream. I would just accept the fact that he hated me and I was Ok with it.

I could see him staring at me through the mirror and I looked away. I couldn't deal with anymore suffering today.

I slowly walked up the stairs and made my way to my room. When I got in, I dropped my bag to the floor and took off my jacket. I rolled my shoulders around to crack my back. It was hurting a lot. I was going to take a bath, but I was too wired to relax. I didn't do anything wrong, so I wasn't in for a beating, and I was bored. I couldn't play my guitar because Dave was in the house and I didn't need to give him any reasons. And I couldn't pace around because that would annoy Dave.

So I changed into my PJ's and got into my bed. It was 8:30, but at least I could go over what happened today.

So this is what I knew so far…

-Damon and Stefan and Elena were vampires. Actually, Elena was a maybe. She didn't say anything about my blood so I didn't know yet, but I was going to just assume because she hangs out with both of them.

-They had extreme hearing and speed.

-They wanted to figure out why I was so different.

-They had compulsion and vervain. (Whatever the hell those were)

-And Damon wanted to eat me.

Glorious! I was food.

How was I supposed to act around them? I had never been in this situation before. It was like I was the fish and they were the sharks.

I was the gazelle and they were the lion.

The beaver to the crocodile.

The eggs to the raptors.

The piñata to the bat.

I was dead!

What was really bugging me was what they thought made me so special. I couldn't get it out of my head. I felt normal. Nothing extreme or amazing ever happens to me. I can't control minds. I don't make fire with my bare hands. I wasn't Avatar the Last Air bender. I was just plain ol' Jane. I was human. I was boring Jade. There was nothing special about me.

I didn't have a computer but I had my phone. Maybe I could look up those words they were saying! I dug through my bag and found my phone. I went to Google. Good old Google. It was so trustworthy. The other search engines could suck dick!

No offense other search engines….

I didn't really know how to spell them, but Google (being so reliable) bought all of the results to me. I went to and typed in 'compulsion'.

Compulsion- com·pul·sion [k_uh_m-puhl-sh_uh_n]

_**Noun**_

-The act of compelling; constraint; coercion.

-The state or condition of being compelled.

_-_A strong, usually irresistible impulse to performan act, especially one that is irrational or contrary to one's will.

That didn't give me much info so I scrolled down and typed in 'compel' instead.

**com·pel **[k_uh_m-**pel**]

_**Verb**_

-to force or drive, especially to a course of action

-to secure or bring about by force.

-to force to submit; subdue.

That's what that was! Compulsion was basically mind control! He _was _trying to control my mind! All those things he tried to make me do! What if I actually listened and was sucked into his hypnosis shit! That fool would've used me like a bee for my honey!

I was so mad!

The nerve of that prick!

He was going to pay. He was going to seriously pay. I was going to make him suffer. If they wanted something, I might as well give them something. I could pay some kid to listen to anything I said. Like I could control him with that creepy compulsion thing and see what they do.

I typed in the other word. I think they said it was vervane or vervain. I typed in both and Wikipedia popped up. I clicked the link and read over the material. It said that in the early Christian era, folk legend stated that Common Vervain was used to staunch Jesus' wounds after his removal from the cross. It was consequently called "Holy Herb" or "Devil's bane".

Devil's bane?

It didn't look evil. It looked like a regular old plant. It was a pretty purple color with tiny little flowers on every stem that sprouted out.

It was beautiful, but what did that have anything to do with me?

They said that I 'sensed' it, but what does that mean?

All I did was cough and say that her perfume smelled like shit. Maybe that's why she thought I sensed it. And as for the compulsion thingy, maybe I'm just defective! I knew all those beatings would cause come mental disability some day!

Whatever…..I knew what they were and who to watch out for. That was all the information I needed. It was a shame really. If they didn't want to eat me, I would think that they were cool! I mean….they drink blood, but we all have our own diets.

It would take me a while to get used to it though.

I could handle this. I just needed to make a plan.

I didn't want to get killed, so I wasn't going to hang around them.

I needed a ride, but I didn't want to be their friends.

So I just needed to ignore them. That was my best option. I had to ignore them and tell them that I appreciated everything that they have done for me, but I didn't like being stared at and Bonnie didn't like me and blah blah blah….

As long as I went by that plan, I wouldn't get killed and I would stay in my happy bubble.

I could join the school volleyball team. I could help the elderly, read to blind people. Something poetic….I just needed to busy myself so I wouldn't have any time to hang out with these people.

I could go back to the old Jadeyn. The one that existed before she killed her sister. The one that was happy and had fun with life. I would make some new friends and graffiti the walls. I would make this a good experience.

I was gonna start tomorrow.

No….the day after….maybe even Friday.

No scratch all that. I was going to start next week. My cheek gave me an excuse not to go to school.

I put down my phone and got under my covers. I closed my eyes, and I couldn't stop dreaming about the vampires that used to be my friends.

…

When I woke up, I blinked a few times. I sat up and stretched. My body felt so stiff and I extended my arms and made my whole body crack. It felt so good. I walked to my bathroom and looked through the mirror. My eyes widened as I saw the bruise. It got even worse!

It became more red and purple. The scratch magically morphed into a dark line that ran over my face. Little round figures surrounded it which almost made it look like a handprint and not my bullshit tennis accident excuse. This was just great!

That dumbass was making it difficult for me to go outside without questioning glances. How was I supposed to go to school with this thing on my face? How was I supposed to go to work? That was something I _had _to go to!

I sighed and walked out my bathroom. I went to check my phone for the time.

It read 10:21. That meant that I was extremely late for school. Which meant that I wasn't going, which was ok because my face looked terrible.

I felt like I was forgetting something really important though.

I shrugged it off and walked down the stairs to get some food. I was hungry. I slept too long, but I was so tired for some reason. The later I went to sleep, the less I slept, but if I went to sleep early, I would sleep for a long time. I didn't get it. I didn't really dream when I slept, but when I did, I tended to remember. But this time I forgot what I dreamed about, but I knew it was important.

I went to the kitchen and took out some milk from the fridge, and then I took out a granola bar. I ate them both together. I was kinda hungry, but I was afraid to eat anything in the fridge that might be Dave's. I jumped up on the counter and continued eating my mini breakfast. If I was still hungry, I would just go to the Grill.

But at the same time, I didn't want to go to the Grill. My mind was telling my 'no' but my stomach was screaming 'yes'. I sighed and just decided to go. What could go wrong?

….wait I take that back. Whenever someone says that, bad things happen.

THERE WAS SOMETHING I WAS FORGETTING! WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT!

I walked up the steps in frustration. It was like at the tip of my tongue, but I just didn't know what it was. I knew it was crazy important, too. Maybe I would remember later. I took a quick shower and washed my hair. When I was done I blow dried my hair. It naturally dried curly and I was carefully to avoid blowing my face. It hurt a lot when the heat went over it.

My hair was growing _really _long. It was almost past my butt. I was thinking about cutting it soon, but I was reluctant to let some random, unknown hair dresser do it. My hair was my prized possession. That and my scissors.

I went to my closet and picked out my clothes for the day. I picked out a long sleeved loose shirt that hung over my shoulder. It was black of course, as were my skinny jeans and combat boots. I put on some bangles and put my bang over my shoulder. I blew my bangs from my face as I slipped my shirt over my head then I put on my sunglasses. If I put my sunglasses and my hair around my cheek, the bruise was barely noticeable. I smiled (it was an awkward smile, it hurt to smile) at my success.

Before I left, I made sure to pack my money and my keys. I also washed the cup that I used to drink my milk. When I turned around, Dave was sitting on the couch comfortably reading a newspaper. I jumped because he wasn't there when I came down the stairs. Creepy much?

Speed?

What _is it_? I know I'm forgetting something! I know I am! I feel stupid because it's right there! I can almost reach it! I don't know why I can't remember. It has something to do with my dream though. Maybe that's why I can't remember. You know how you dream about something, but then you can't remember what you dreamed about? That's what I'm going through. It's so annoying.

I ignored Dave as I walked to the door.

"A little late for school?" he asked me.

"I'm not going." I said in a monotone voice.

"Why? I go through all that paper work and you just wanna skip school! You're not gonna skip out on your education, Jade! I moved us all the way over here for a new start, not for you to go back to your criminal, demonic ways!" he yelled at me. His face turned red with anger.

I waited until he finished yelling before I said anything, "I'm not going to school because I have a handprint on my face, and I'm not sure people are going to still believe my crappy excuse about my tennis accident." I said, trying to keep the anger from my voice, but I was failing greatly.

All he did was huff, "Then make a better excuse!" he yelled again.

"What do you propose I say?" I said keeping calm. Kinda…

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! JUST DEAL WITH IT!" he screamed.

"No. I want you to tell me what you think I should say because it's obvious that my excuses are crap and you need to keep your reputation and the police off your back. So surely, you have an appropriate excuse for me to use. Shouldn't you be used to these by now?" I ranted on.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" he yelled again.

I got up to him and looked up into his eyes, my glasses almost touching his face. This was the closest I had ever gotten to him before.

They were so wide and full of anger and hate. He was livid. This was the first time I was defying him about anything, questioning his actions. And I really didn't know what got into me. But I knew that I was gonna regret doing this later. I had to get this off my chest though.

I was shaking.

"You hit me; every day….you hurt me all the time. What are you gonna do that's so different? All you have is your threats of pain. You want me to be afraid of you because you're afraid of me. I don't know why, but you are. You try to put me down all the time and make me feel like shit, but what you fail to realize is that I'm stronger than all of that. I might be scared right now, but the more you hurt me, the more resistant I become and one day, I will be able to face you and I won't be afraid anymore. So yes, I do think I can talk to you this way because I have nothing else to lose." I whispered the last part.

If there was a color past red, that's what he got. It almost looked like he was gonna explode. It was amusing, but I kept a straight face. I turned around and walked out. It felt so good to do that! I can't believe I literally just did that! I felt so relieved! All that pressure I felt from speaking my mind and finally it was gone! It was like blowing up a balloon and then releasing it! All of that air just flowed out of me. I felt renewed.

I skipped to the Grill. Yes, all fifteen miles, I skipped!

I didn't know what I was feeling, but it felt great! I was so happy. But oh my _Lord, _I was going to regret every single thing I did when I got back home. I was probably going to have to skip three weeks just from being in the hospital and then another two for recovery time.

When I got to the Grill like 2 hours later, my feet were sore, but my happiness took my pain away, however, it didn't take away my hunger.

I took a seat in a booth and waited for my waiter. Hopefully it was Matt.

It wasn't. It one of the other ones. I think her name was Jessica.

"Hey, you're Jade right? You work here." She smiled at me.

"Uh, yeah…,"I checked her name tag just to make sure her name was actually Jessica, "Jessica…how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Good. Why aren't you at school?" she asked me.

"Because I didn't feel like going." I shrugged with a sigh.

She laughed, but nodded.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"Sometimes I take days off from school so I can do my job. I need to pay the bills somehow." She said.

"You live by yourself?" I asked her.

"Yeah, parents kicked me out." She said with irritation.

"Smoking?" I asked in sympathy.

"And drinking." She rolled her eyes.

"Join the _club. _I got caught up, too. Except my dad didn't kick me out, he made me stay, which is so much _worse_." I made a face.

She laughed again, "Control freak?" she asked.

"Kinda." I rolled my eyes.

"Hitter?" she tried again.

"More like puncher."

"Ooooo." She sucked in a breath.

"Yeah, another reason I didn't go to school." I moved my hair and showed her my cheek.

"Ouch! Looks like it hurt." She said.

"You have _no _idea. It hurts to talk or move my mouth just in general."

"My mom was a hitter, too, until I called the cops. They took her away and my dad remarried. The bitch hates me." She chuckled.

"Which one is worse?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. But, sometimes it feels like the stepmom is. My Dad totally agreed with her when she said I had to leave. He didn't even try to help me out." She shook her head.

"Yeah, betrayal sucks ass." I sighed.

"You sound like you speak from experience." She smiled.

"My mom left. She didn't want me." I shrugged.

"Ultimate betrayal." She shook her head.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Oh yeah, do you wanna eat something." she laughed.

"Now that you mention it, yes I would. You know we have a lot in common." I smiled at her.

"Yea, we actually do. I usually don't meet other girls like me. You know, the whole screwed up life kinda thing." She shrugged.

"I get you," I nodded, "And I usually don't tell other girls how screwed up my life is, but you seemed cool enough." I smirked.

"We should hang sometime." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll give you my number." I smiled.

"Cool, I'll give you mine, too."

I didn't have any paper, so I grabbed her arm and took the pen she was writing with and scribbled my number on her skin.

I smiled and handed her back her pen, "there." I said.

She smiled and grabbed my arm and did the same.

"We match." She smiled.

I laughed at her, "cheeseburger." I shook my head in amusement.

"Comin' up." She walked away to give my order to the cook.

She seemed so cool. It was like looking at a mini me. I could totally see us becoming awesome friends!

We had so much in common! I mean we both hated our parents, we both went under the influence, we both didn't go to school today, we both had to make money to survive, and we both had the same attitude. This was fate man!

I waited patiently for my food and continued to think about the thing that I was forgetting. I had only 3 hours until I had to work, so I was kind of said, but I got paid well so it was OK. Maybe Jessica would be working, too.

Maybe after I ate, I could go look around the shopping area. I needed to buy some things, like shampoo, tampons, a brush, toilet paper, and maybe some more art supplies.

Tampons…..

My period…

I didn't know why, but I was getting some massive déjà vu.

I also needed a computer, but I think Dave would definitely notice that, and he would wonder where I was getting the money from. I could always say I won the lottery. But where did I get the money to buy the ticket? I won a raffle at school…..yeah, that works.

Through all my thinking, I didn't really notice that Jessica came back with my food.

"There you go." She said as she sat it down on my table. I smiled at her, "Thanks mama cita."

She nodded and left so I could finish my food. The burger was delicious! It always is! I really needed to try the other food they had here. But how could I, when something so God-like and wonderful was sitting right here on my plate.

After only a few minutes, I finished my burger and was ready to pay and leave. I raised my hand for Jessica to come over and she smiled at me.

"All done. I'm ready for senior check." I said.

"Here ya go." She handed it to.

I slipped in a twenty and two fives. One extra for the excellent service that I had just received.

"I put a little something extra for you in there." I winked at her.

She laughed at me, "thanks bud."

I got out the booth and smiled at her, "see ya new friend." I smiled.

"We should hang out at school. I have some other friends, you should come to our table." She smiled.

"They druggies?" I asked.

"Not really, the occasional high, but aren't crazy. We sit in between the table next to the door and the lunch line." She said.

"KK, I'll see ya there then. But it might not be for a while. I'm sure that I will probably be in the hospital for a few days." I sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I gave my dad attitude…..nuff said. Plus I have to wait until this abomination heals." I pointed to my face.

She nodded in understanding, "well just come on over when you get there."

"Will do. Oh are you working tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I leave at seven, but I was thinking about staying until closing time, it's not like there are people still here ordering anything. Also, I still get paid for the overtime."

"Yea, I usually close up. We could stay late together." I made a face.

"Cool with me. It's so dark outside though. I'm so glad I had enough money to buy a car." She said.

"I _wish _I had a car. I have to walk in that shit." I shivered.

"Need a ride?"

"All the time." I shook my head in irritation.

"No, I mean, do you want me to take you home and stuff. I don't mind." She said.

"It's like you get more awesome by the second." I said in awe.

She laughed at me, "You need a ride to school, too?"

"An angel, just a pure angel. That would be awesome!" I said.

"Text me your address." She rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I think I'll do that." I nodded. I waved at her and left the restaurant. I was just getting so lucky today! This was a Jade day! Seriously, everything was going so right! I was happy.

I walked around the area. I had 2 hours and 45 minutes to kill. I wandered around. I guess I could buy my stuff now and keep it behind the bar with me. I went to all the stores I needed to and bought everything I needed. I even bought myself a laptop, which cost 500 dollars, but I just put it on my credit card. Years of saving for college and you tend to build up a pretty large amount of money.

It was black of course. Just because I liked Dora didn't mean I liked the colors she wore. The bitch needed some black in her wardrobe, for real. What happens when the TV is off? What is she wearing then?

Reasonable questions that could never be answered, it was tragic really.

Honestly, I was pretty stupid to carry around all the stuff that I had just bought, which was why I rushed to the Grill.

When I got back, school was almost out and most kids that ditched their last periods ended up here. I went to the locker room the change my clothes and get ready for my shift. I was tempted on leaving all of my stuff in here and locking it up, but I didn't want anyone to steal it. I would feel better if it was next to me.

When I was done changing, I had ten minutes until my shift started. I waited patiently with all of my bags in my hands. I looked kind of ridiculous, but I didn't really care what people thought about me. If they had a problem they could go talk to Dr. Fuck You and Yo Mama!

The blonde girl that worked the bar before me left and I clocked in and went to my station. I put all my stuff behind the counter right next to me. I placed it down gently so I wouldn't kill my new laptop. I put up my hair in a ponytail and waited for some new customers, while filling up the glasses of old ones. Logan probably wasn't going to arrive for another hour and he was my only entertainment other than Damon.

Damon…..

Oh shit…..

DAMMIT! I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING IMPORTANT! HOW COULD I FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT LIKE THIS? SOMETHING SO LIFE THREATENING! IT WASN'T EVEN FAIR!

I tried to control my breathing again. I couldn't leave my job and I knew that he would be coming in here eventually, but maybe I would get lucky, maybe he wouldn't come in….

Yeah, cause that would happen! I scoffed out loud. I knew that man for only a few days and I knew for a fact that this was second home. He was going to come to either get a drink or irritate me. Well sucks for him! I wasn't irritated, I was scared shitless! This whole entire day I couldn't figure out what I was missing; now I knew.

The whole time, I thought that I was dreaming, but I wasn't. My mind was playing tricks on me and it made me forget. I guess I was in so much shock that it just wasn't registering.

What the hell was I gonna do?

The customers were looking at me in confusion, but the others that were drunk didn't really care. What if I saw Elena and Stefan, too? What was I supposed to say?

I would just give them one word answers. Yeah, I would do that. I continued to fill drinks and get tips. The drunk ones' that hit on me had to be escorted out like usual. I thought my day was going perfect, but instead, I was going to get a beating and get antagonized by my ex-friends.

Eventually, Elena and Stefan came in. Yes, it was inevitable. I knew it was going to happen sometime. They both stared at me and Stefan gave me a sympathetic smile while Elena looked at me sadly.

They both took a seat in a booth and waited for their waiter, which happened to be Jessica. I watched as she took their orders and came over to give them to the chef. She walked up to me and smiled, "What's up with y'all?" she asked.

"Who are you referring to?" I raised my eyebrow with a smile.

"Don't pretend like I didn't just see you give each other those stares. The sad ones. The whole place saw." She rolled her eyes.

I sighed and stared at them before answering her, "Those are the ex-friends that stare at me too much and cause me to feel like shit." I said.

She formed her lips into an 'o' shape as if in understanding, "Well the boy is hot." She said.

I chuckled and smiled at her, "Taken, but I agree. He's not my type though." I shrugged.

"Ohh….you're one of those girls that like a little bit of bad." She smiled.

"I'm like Chex Mix. I like them with a little bit of everythannng." I said.

She laughed at me and shook her head in amusement, "We all like a little bit of that."

I nodded and she left to go get Stefan and Elena's order. It was weird. They were vampires and they associated themselves in a way that seemed so _normal. _How did they sit there like that? Didn't they have urges? I wonder what they ate. In Twilight, they ate animals. Maybe they were the good ones. It would make sense, I mean, they seemed nice enough. But then again, all they wanted to do was figure me out. I was just some lab experiment. I think that was what was pissing me off the most.

I should talk to them about it. Maybe they wouldn't hurt me.

And what about the sun. Didn't they burn or sparkle or something? They were so pale. It was hard to imagine what it did to them.

I continued to watch them as I filled people drinks and waited for Logan. At least with Logan here I could be distracted, have someone to talk to. Crap! And Damon, he would want to talk to me.

Speaking of the devil…literally.

He came in and Elena and Stefan met his gaze. He turned to them and smirked before looking at me. I watched him, but then turned around to look at the liquor behind me. I didn't want to give him any of my attention. It was better if I didn't talk to them.

I heard a stool move and Damon voice, "Hey there, hot stuff." He said.

I didn't turn to him as I replied, "hey."

"Ok. What's up? You've been ignoring me and the Wonder Twins for two days now. I know you're mad at _them_, but what did I do?" he asked.

I turned to him and tried to keep up my calm demeanor.

"Nothing, I just need some space for a while." I coughed.

"What about our awesome adventures that we used to have together?" he pouted.

"Ha! If you call almost running me over and cheating at hide-and-seek an adventure, then you are very disturbed."

"I thought I was your toy." He said.

"More like I'm yours." I muttered softly to myself.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with why you're mad at me." He smirked, hearing what I said.

I forgot his crazy ass could hear really well. Vampire and all….

Omygosh….I forgot he could hear my mind. I gulped and stared at him in fear. My eyes were wide. I was expecting him to say something from what I just thought.

He continued to stare at me, waiting for me to answer.

'_I know you're a vampire.' _I thought.

He shook his head waiting for an answer, "hello? Earth to Jade." He waved his hand in front of my face.

So he couldn't read my mind. Maybe I should just tell them that I know. It would make this whole awkward situation better. Yes, they would probably kill me, but I get beaten everyday anyway. But I didn't wanna die.

"I'm just having some issues right now." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I thought that we have already established that you suck _ass _at making me feel better." I emphasized the word ass.

"I may be bad at listening, but I'm the best when it comes to _sexual _healing." He smirked at me.

"You're also the best at being a cocky prick." I smiled.

"You know, I've come to realize that you're mean when you're mad."

"Only to you." I said.

"I thought I got a spot on your good side." He sighed.

"I don't have a good side." I smirked.

"Obviously." He scoffed.

"Don't take it personally. I hate everyone just in general." I said.

"Hey!" Jessica came up to us, "I take that offensively." She exclaimed.

"Except for my new pal, Jessica." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Cutie." She patted his shoulder.

"Hey, yourself." He smiled at her.

"So…..you. Ride. Tonight?" she asked me.

"Yes, please."

"I thought I gave you rides." Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your rides suck." I got close to his face.

"That sounds dirty." Jessica giggled.

"You're a little perv aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Not my fault. You make it so easy." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah." I waved her off.

"I like your friend. She makes you seem even meaner than you already are." He said.

"Oh bite me!" I rolled my eyes. Then I widened them, "Wait! Don't take that literally." I said quickly.

He raised his eyebrow and stared at me. I gulped and looked at anything, but his eyes.

Logan opened the door and yelled out, "YO, J.J.! USUAL PLEASE!"

I did a Boy Scout wave with my fingers to tell him OK. He walked down the hall, probably to take a piss or something.

"So the town's drunk is an exception to your hatred?" Damon asked me.

"Hell yeah! Logan's my Homie G, fo sho." I crossed my arms.

He smirked, "Bourbon?"

I smiled and poured some in a glass. When I gave it to him, he downed it.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Ex-girlfriend issues." He sighed.

"Oh yeah, I hate those." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that why you don't like me? You swing the other way. With Jessica?" he mused.

"Ew! No! Homo's are cool, but I'm a strict boy lover." I made a face.

He nodded and Logan came back a few seconds later.

I had his drink already ready for him and I slid it across the counter. He picked it up and gave me a thankful smirk.

"So, what's up?" he asked me.

"The sky, the birds, the planes. A whole bunch of shit I don't really care about." I shrugged.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" he said, before gulping down his drink.

"Just a little." I used my fingers to show him.

"We all got problems." He shrugged.

"Believe me, I know." I sighed. I took off my sunglasses and rubbed my eyes.

"What up with the face?" he asked. He used his finger to point at the very existent bruise. From the corner of my eye, I could see Damon turn in interest.

"Tennis accident." I said.

"Tennis balls make handprints?" he asked me. Very observant guy.

"I swung my racket into some girls face accidently and she hit me." That was an awesome excuse!

"Ouch! It's pretty big, too."

"Bitch had some big hands, but I retaliated in a way that would screw her over for a while." I sighed with satisfaction.

"That's how you gotta handle your business sometimes."

"I hear ya."

I heard Damon cough a laugh and I looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"With your attitude, I'm surprised she still lives." He chuckled.

"I'm not _that _bad." I said.

"Yea, you're worse than bad." he muttered.

"I'm not the one who eats-"I stopped. I needed to stop doing that, "drinks all the time."

"But you are the one with extreme anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues! You're the one who follows girls and tries to run them over with your car and then forcibly put them in it!"

"You make it sound so _bad._" He smirked.

"And it makes _you _sound like a rapist." I smirked back.

"It's not rape if you like it."

I rolled my eyes and smacked my lips, "Drink your stupid bourbon." I said.

"Ran out of come backs?" he gave me a taunting sympathetic smile.

"Keep talking and I'll _run _over you with a truck." I glared.

He put his hands up in defense and Logan laughed at our antics.

"You two act like an old married couple." He said.

"I have enough room for another body under that truck, Logan." I glared at him too.

He did the same as Damon and turned around in amusement. Jessica took a seat at the bar and sighed.

"How many more hours until we can leave this shit hole?" she asked.

"Three." I sighed.

"Ugh! Kill me now!" she exclaimed.

"But then who would give me rides all the time?" I pouted.

"Pretty boy over here seems good enough." She pointed to Damon.

"He won't give me the same satisfaction that you do."

Her head lay on the counter sideways and she was smiling, "you just make it _so _easy."

"It's hard to believe that I just met you 7 hours ago, and I really like you." I smiled and patted her head affectionately.

"It's because I'm so awesome." She murmured.

"That's what I would say." I smiled, "Don't you have tables to serve?"

"Don't you have people to intoxicate?" she countered back.

"Touché. But you're distracting me." I rolled my eyes.

"Sweet ol' me? I would never do such a thing." She smiled.

I saw Mr. Boss walk from out of the hallway. He looked like he was rushing somewhere.

"I think your Sweet self, needs to get up before Mr. Boss sees you."

She shot up from her seat and straightened her hair.

"She rises!" I exclaimed.

"Girl! I was never down!"

I laughed as she walked away to serve other tables and avoid trouble.

"You make friends fast around here." Damon mused.

"It's because I'm so awesome." I quoted Jessica.

Damon rolled his eyes and I filled his drink again. Logan was getting more and more drunk and I started to laugh at the things he was saying.

"J.J!" he yelled.

"Yes?" I answered in amusement.

"WANNA HEAR A STORY!" he was yelling really loud and customers were looking at him with annoyed expressions.

"I do if you stop yelling." I laughed.

"OK." He whispered.

I got close to him and put my elbows on the counter and my head in my hands.

"It's about a Mexican leprechaun named Sheldon." He started. I was already laughing silently to myself.

"What about Sheldon?" I giggled.

"So, I was walking to the liquor store yesterday," I cut him off.

"That's hard to believe." I rolled my eyes.

"Shh," he put his fingers to my lips, "No talking during story time." He said.

I laughed against his fingers.

"So I went to the liquor store and I bought some gum."

Hahaha out of all things for Logan to buy at a liquor store, he chooses gum?

"And I was paying for it, and I turned around, and this leprechaun is standing there. And he's just there. Like no pot of gold or anything. And I asked him, I said, 'yo shorty! Where's the rainbow?'"

I laughed. The poor guy probably wasn't even a leprechaun, just a short guy. And Logan was probably drunk as hell if he really thought the guy was a leprechaun.

"And he looked at me and got mad. Then he started cussing at me. It made me so sad. All I wanted was a pack of gum! Then I asked him for his name and he said, 'IT'S SHELDON YOU FUCKER!'"

This was probably the funniest story I have ever heard.

"He was such a mean leprechaun! Then I said, 'dude! What do you want?' and he said, 'to buy my fucking condoms in peace!' Can you believe it? A little guy like that! Getting some bootay?

Yeah, it was pretty hilarious.

"Then I asked him why he was so angry and he yelled at me saying it was because I insulted his size. But it was okay in the end because I said, 'sorry! I feel shitty now. Want some gum?' Then he smiled and grabbed the whole pack and ran out the store! He stole my gum! But what he didn't realize was he left his condoms unpaid for on the counter. So I took his condoms as payback! That fool may have had my gum, but he wasn't getting _shit _that night!"

I laughed really hard at his attempt to take revenge out on the little guy by taking his condoms that he obviously didn't care about if he didn't pay for them.

"Oh yeah! You showed him, Logan!" I was laughing silently to myself as he dropped his head to the counter and probably lost consciousness. I rubbed his head affectionately and refilled his glass. I never knew how funny he was when he was drunk.

"That was such a great story Logan, it really made my day."

He didn't answer; the only reply I got was a snore.

I turned to Damon since my buddy was knocked out and Jessica was serving people.

He smiled at me, "Ready to talk to Dr. Damon now?" he slurred.

"All of my friends are preoccupied at the moment. You're the only other one left, but even you're drunk." I sighed.

"I thaid I was thaving ex-issues. So, I thav an exthuse." He slurred again.

Ugh! So I was stuck with drunk one and drunk two. And they were both providing me with zero entertainment.

At least an hour past, another 2 and I was out. All I had to do was make it through. I think I stayed here too much. But it filled up my account and that was the pass I needed for college. I also had to keep my record clean. The rehab totally screwed me over already.

…

Eventually it was closing time and everyone was gone except for 5.

Jess, Damon, Logan, Elena, and Stefan.

Jessica was sleeping across a booth seat, Logan was passed out, Damon was playing with my hair, and Elena and Stefan were making their way over to me. I had already called Logan's cab.

It was odd. I was so scared of Damon, but the things he did made him seem so carefree and nice. He seemed like a fun person to be around. But then again, he kept trying to compel me and he was in the circle of bitches who were trying to dissect me and figure me out.

"How do you both manage to stay here for 5 hours straight?" I asked them both as they reached the bar. Damon dropped his head to the counter and passed out.

"We have enough endurance to make sure that our friend is OK and can get home safely." She sighed.

I nodded my head, but I couldn't keep out the feeling of betrayal.

"Look, Jade. I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to stare at you like that. It wasn't my intention to make you feel like crap." She said.

"I know what your intentions are." I muttered.

"What?" she said.

They didn't really scare me as much as Damon did. He had this aura that screamed 'bad', but they seemed ok and Damon was passed out on the counter.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," looked at Stefan too, "both of you."

She shook her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

I pursed my lips and looked at Logan's empty glass.

"You should really learn not to talk so loud when you're planning to get inside my head and pretend to be my friends so you can figure out why I'm so 'different'." I sneered, but I was still looking at the cup. I didn't want to look them in the eye.

She stuttered before she answered me, "Jade. It's not what you think-"I cut her off.

"Really, because what I _know_ is that you wanted to get close to me to try and find out why your compulsion wasn't working and why I had a strange reaction to your crappy ass perfume. Which was completely mixed with vervain. You vampires can be kinda bitchy." I said nonchalantly.

I raised my head and looked at both of them. Their expressions held a massive amount of shock. Stefan was failing at trying to keep his face calm and Elena's eyes were wide with fear. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've laugh at their expressions.

"But what you fail to understand is….I'm not different. There's nothing wrong with me. I have no creepy ass powers. I'm just like everyone else. Maybe I had an allergic reaction to your perfume, Elena. Or maybe you shouldn't have aimed the thing at my mouth. And as for the creepy mind control thingy, maybe I'm an exception. Maybe the Lord, who I never actually thought existed, was trying to give you signs to stop trying to make me do things that I don't want to do."

"I get what you were trying to do. You thought I was a threat to you, but I'm not. So now, you know the truth and you can leave me alone."

I heard a honk outside which would be Logan's cab and it woke up Jessica.

"I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR REINDEER!" she yelled.

I gave her a quizzical look and walked around the bar to meet her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Dammit! I have that stupid ass dream all the time! It's like Santa just can't get it through his think, fat skull, that I didn't take Rudolph." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, what was that dumb ass thinking?" I agreed with her, rolling my eyes.

"I gotta go change real quick, then we can go." I said. She nodded walked to the bar. She grabbed Logan by his collar and dragged him to his cab. When they both left, I went up to Stefan and Elena.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I just don't want you to pretend to be my friends so you can look for something in me that doesn't exist." I took a deep breath.

"You might wanna take this one home." I motioned to Damon.

I went to the locker room and I changed my clothes. When I was done I went back behind the bar to get the stuff I bought and gave them one last look.

**Ok! Jade did the confrontation! What will Elena and Stefan and Damon do? Especially Damon (wink wink) I hope they don't kill her.**

**Well I can't really make that happen because then this story would be crap, wouldn't it.**

**Jade is strong though. Everything will be ok**

**So, as I have already established, reviews make me happy. And as you can tell, the update arrived extra early and this chapter is 9,464 words long. The more reviews the happier I am**

**So review byotches!**

…**..I love you…kinda….**


	8. Sing like no one can hear

**I had a lot of test and this chapter is crazy long. Read…then review.**

"So, are you guys gonna use your own feet and leave, or do I have to drag you out like Logan?" I asked with a short sigh.

"Jade, you don't understand, we just-" she began, but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Look, I get it. No harm, no foul. I don't ask questions about you, I don't talk about you; I don't associate myself with you. You really have nothing to worry about. I get it. Seriously, the whole 'we-will-kill-you-if-you-say-anything' chizz. I get it completely. I'm not gonna tell anyone…Scout's honor." I said, doing the hand motion. I tried to give them a smile, but it came out tight and emotionless.

I turned the keys and opened the door for them. Stefan grabbed Damon by his shirt and dragged him to the door. They kept their eyes on me as they walked out, but also keeping a safe distance, Elena was anyway, like she was scared. I didn't know what she was so afraid of. Seriously, I was so peaceful and nice!

…kinda.

I closed the door and locked it, and then I turned in the direction of Jessica and walked to her. She smiled and got in her car. I opened the passenger seat and got in. We both sighed at the same time and laughed. What a day…

"What was _that_ back there?" she asked me.

"You know the usual. Bitches be crazy." I shook my head.

She laughed and put the car in drive. The drive was faster for some reason, I'm sure it was because the whole time, Jessica and I sang along to Paramore during the ride. When we arrived she turned down the music and unlocked the door.

"Home sweet abuse!" she exclaimed with a happy voice.

"Yep, no place like it." I sighed, not in the mood to go in that house.

"Maybe nothing will happen." she shrugged.

"Or maybe, he will blame me for something I didn't even do even though I was at school and work all day." I shrugged.

"Well, we may never know until your ass gets out my car." She chuckled.

"No," I whined, "can't you just drop me off in the woods or something instead?" I asked.

"If that's what you prefer…" she trailed off, putting her car in drive again and moving a little, but I stopped her.

"JOKING!" I yelled.

She laughed, "Get out the car, crazy."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, but I got out the car anyway.

"Your mean." I whined.

"See ya later, byotch!" she yelled from the open window and drove off.

"Why do I associate myself with crazy people?" I asked myself. I sighed and went to the door. I unlocked it quickly and covered my eyes with my hands before I walked in. I didn't hear anything, but the TV, but you may never know when those bunnies would be at it.

"What are you doing?"

I uncovered my eyes slowly and wasn't surprised to find Jason on the couch looking at me curiously. His iPod in his hand, but the earphones not in his ears. I guess Dave wasn't here.

"Oh, I don't like to see your sad, pathetic face when I enter the house. It's bad karma." I blinked slowly at him.

He sighed and got up. I thought he was going to go back to his room, but instead, he came towards me. My eyes widened and I moved away quickly. I glared at him warily and stood defensively.

"What's wrong with you lately? Why do you have this sudden need to comfort me and care?" I asked.

"I'm trying to be a good brother Jade!" he exclaimed.

I started to laugh hard and stare at him again, "that's such bullshit. Seriously though, I want to know, tell me." I edged him.

"You know what? Just forget it. At least I tried." He muttered, walking back to the stairs.

"Tried? You never tried. You could've, but you didn't. You had 2 whole years to try your hardest, but you sat around and listened to your damn iPod like I wasn't even here. Did her death really affect you that badly? Am I that horrible that you can't look me in the eyes anymore?" I asked softly.

"It's not like that Jade. It affected all of us." He said to me.

"Its fine, it's not like I'm surprised. I've always been the bad guy." I looked down at my feet.

"Dammit Jade, it's not like that-" he started. But I shook my head and walked past him.

"Just forget it." I muttered.

I wasn't in the mood, of course, I was never in the mood. My life kinda sucked. I guess it could be worse. I could be a starving African child with cancer and Ebola. Seriously, those kids had it bad. I felt horrible whenever I see the commercials. Those and the horrible animal abuse ones.

They messed a sista up.

I walked to my room and shed my clothes. I was completely tired and I didn't want to move. It was 8:30 and I was just so fucking tired, it didn't make sense. Vampires were so stressful.

I rubbed my temples and I fell on my bed. I was just in my bra and underwear and I didn't feel like putting on my PJ's. It was just one of those days, you know? Times like this made me feel like crap.

However, if the time came that Dave would want to hit me and I got up in only my bra and underwear….I didn't even want to imagine how that conversation would turn out. So I reluctantly got up and put on some clothes and got back in my bed. Jesus! I was tired!  
>I put the covers over me and closed my eyes slowly.<p>

No school for two whole weeks and Dave wasn't here. I guess this was a good day after all.

4 weeks later…

I finished getting dressed and slipped on my combat boots. I was wearing a polka dot button top shirt and some black leggings. I put in my ear rings and put on my lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and my keys and put on my sunglasses. I walked down the stairs to the door. Dave was at the kitchen counter drinking his usual coffee. For the first few days after my courage rush, I was expecting him to beat me senseless, but instead, he just continued to glare at me. The usual one, not the 'I'm-gonna-beat you-one'.

I did have a few theories:

He didn't want to put himself in a situation where he was accused of beating me.

Gacinda was affecting his cold heart

He was too old to walk up the damn stairs and do it.

I thought it was the third one, honestly. It seemed more likely, but I wasn't complaining.

I looked at him and he glared back at me. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I heard several honks and yells.

"Hurry your ass up! Who you wanna please?" Jessica yelled from the car.

"Bitch has to get her beauty shit on." Brian commented from the back seat.

Brian was one of Jess' friends. He was probably my second bestie next to Jessica. He was gay. He was gay as fuck. I mean, no one could be any gayer than him and it was hilarious. I was all for gay people, but then Brian came along and shot the bar to the sky. Now I was obsessed. He just made me smile all the time. The sad part is when I met him, I wanted to throw him against a wall and smother him with my lips. He was gorgeous. Then I found out he was gay. Why do all the good ones have to be gay or in a fictional book?

We had 6 in our group. It consisted of me, Jess, Brian, Jake, Shay, and Monica.

Shay was the guy I met the first day of school. He helped me out big time. He was really nice, and he had a major crush on me. I thought it was kinda cute, but Jess tormented him on it.

Jake was Brian's 'partner'. He was bi, and they had been going out for a year and half. He was gorgeous too. I was so pissed when I found out they were together. But Jake was bi and I was cool with a threesome. I mean, I know it sounds gross, but you don't know…they were literally carved by God's hands himself and morphed into beautiful sexies. They were just fucking 'lick-me' sexy.

Monica liked Shay. If I could emphasize anymore how bitchy she was, I would. She was jealous of me because Shay liked me, but she was Jess' friend, so she hung out with us anyway. She always glared at me and talked behind my back to other students. Well sucks for her, she should know I didn't give a shit about what other people think!

I made it very clear, however, that if she were to try anything on me such as physical harm, that I wouldn't just beat her ass senseless, I would retaliate in a way that would damage her soul and reputation for a long time. She hasn't tried anything yet. I wish she did.

I met them the second day after I started going back to school. Turned out, Dave would only let me skip a week. I had been going to school for 3 weeks now. This was how it went the first day.

_First day back…_

I wasn't scared of going back, but I wasn't happy about it. I had stayed in my house every day and only went out to go the work. I would always see Elena and her group of friends there. They would stare at me and I would stare back. They didn't have anything to be afraid of. Jessica picked me up and gave me a long speech about how I was too good for them and where to find her at lunch.

When I had classes with any of them, they stared at me. ESPECIALLY BONNIE! JESUS! As if the chick wasn't annoying enough! When I had English, Stefan gave me side glances, when I met him with one, he would smile at me and I would smile back, both of our smiles held no real happiness. At lunch, they would all stare at my direction while I got my food with Jessica. She was fuming the whole time in the line with me.

"If they don't stop, I swear to the every holy place on this planet that I will beat every single one of their asses and hand them to Buddha himself as I gift!" she whispered loudly. Many students turned to look at her. She was very popular. I never expected that from someone like her. But she was pretty and funny so it wasn't an impossible thought.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Let it go, they're just curious."

"So is my fist." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my food. She walked me to her table. I noticed that there were only 4 others there and I only recognized Shay.

"Hi, Shay right?" I pointed at him.

"Great memory." he smiled at me.

I saw the girl instantly glare at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Jade. Jade, meet my colony, colony, meet Jade." She said. She sat down and pulled me down with her.

"Hi." I said politely.

"Kay kay, pay attention," she stared at me, "Brian, Shay, Monica, and Jake." She pointed at each of them and said their name really fast.

"Nice to meet all of you." I nodded, I looked at Brian and Jake and I could feel my mouth water. Jessica noticed this, "Don't bother. Brian is gay, Jake is bi. They're together." She said.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Girl, don't even sweat it. We get it allll the time. It's not our faults we are drop dead sexy." Brian said, emphasizing the 's' and 'all'.

"You couldn't let her down easy?" Jake said with a less feminine voice.

"Well she wasn't getting any anyway." he shrugged.

I chuckled, "it's fine, I'm not crying."

"OH! Girl! Where did you get those cah-yute earrings?" Brian asked.

"I forgot, I've had them for so long." I smiled.

"Bitch! Reach inside of you and remember!" he yelled.

I laughed at him, "You're funny."

"What a sweet thing to say, but seriously," he snapped his fingers in my face, "remember the titans bitch, remember the titans."

"Isn't that a movie?"

"Only if you want it to be, honey." He said. That made no sense.

Monica continued to glare at me.

"So Jade, I haven't seen you around lately, have you had any trouble getting around?" Shay asked.

"Nope." I popped my 'p'.

"Good. If you need any help, you can always ask me." he smiled. He had a nice smile.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," I leaned across the table and snapped in Brian's face, "That's me remembering the titans." I still didn't get that analogy. Why would he say remember the titans? How was that relevant to the conversation?

"I like her." He shrugged, taking one of my carrots. He scooted closer to me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I said.

"Feisty, isn't she?" he smiled.

"I'll show you feisty." I muttered.

"I'm gonna give you a nickname." He said nonchalantly.

"If you give me a nickname, I give you a nickname."

"You like Pooh Bear?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Pooh Bear, your new name." he clapped.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Because, you are so fucking cute, but you're viscous, like a bear." He bared his teeth.

"Pooh Bear isn't viscous." I chuckled.

"Bitch please! You don't know! That fool be in my dreams sometimes." He shuddered.

"Looks like you got some competition Jake." I smiled.

"Never!" Brian gasped, "I would never cheat on Jakey with Pooh Bear, no matter how sexy he is!" he exclaimed. I laughed, he was reeallly funny.

"So you like Pooh Bear?" I asked.

"NO! I LOVE Pooh Bear." He argued.

"I get it. I love Dora." I shrugged.

He gasped, "GURL! You a Dora Fan?"

"She's my crack."

I put his arms around me and squeezed, "can we keep her forever? Like seriously! Forever?" he yelled at the table.

We became best friends after that.

Throughout the day, they still glared at me. Don't even get me started on History class. Every single one of them had their eyes on me. I slouched in my seat and crossed my arms. My DAMN! And they promised to stop staring….shaking my head.

After school, I went to work. Damon came in almost immediately. I watched as he looked toward the bar and his eyes focused on me. Only me….as if I didn't have enough staring problems.

He took a seat and stared at me while I poured him a glass of bourbon. I served the other costumers and watched as they left after some time.

"Is there a reason, other than the usual, why you are staring at me?" I asked with attitude.

"My brother told me what happened last week." He said.

"And?"

"I'm thinking about whether or not I should kill you." He said as if it was an everyday conversation.

"Omygosh! Why do you guys think I would waste _my _time to tell everyone in this town what you are? Do you honestly think that I _want _to do that? Cause I don't! In fact, I want nothing to do with you! Have I done anything to make you think otherwise?" I threw my towel on the counter and yelled at him quietly.

He shrugged, "Maybe I don't even want to kill you, maybe I just want to suck you dry."

I glared at him and shook my head. I wasn't even going to try and argue. If he wanted to kill me, he could go ahead. My life was crap already.

"Where's the bitching?" he asked.

"Why bitch, it's not gonna change your mind and my life is already shit anyway." I sighed, turning around to fix Logan's drink. I saw him walk in and go to the restroom.

"Bold words to say to vampire." He said.

"I don't really care; it's just the staring that's irritating me." I said.

"So the staring irritates you, but you have no problem with the threats of death?" he scoffed.

"I'm complicated." I shrugged.

He shook his head and muttered something.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "don't worry about it."

Logan arrived at the counter and I slid him his drink. He nodded thankfully and downed it.

"Thanks, babe." He said.

"No prob." I refilled it.

After a few hours went by, it was closing time and I had to lock up. Jess was asleep on the table again and I went to wake her up.

I shook her hard and she flipped and fell off the table.

"OW! Fuck!" she yelled.

"We gots to go byotch." I said.

"Just mean. Evil." She muttered, grabbing her back, hunching over.

I locked up and followed her to her car. When we got in, she cranked the volume and we began to sing again.

_Back to present_

That was usually how all my days went. School, stares, Damon, home.

It was how my days have been going. I was tempted on going up to Elena and yelling at her, but I was a peace bringer, I wasn't mean. Damon was entertaining. He still made death comments, but he hadn't done anything, so I assumed that I was in the clear. They still scared me, I wasn't gonna lie, but at least they weren't hurting me.

We arrived at school. Today was Friday and it was the last day until spring break. I really needed this. I needed a break from all the staring 24/7. Although I would get it at work, I would rather have it for 3 hours instead of 9. My Dad had been nice to me for a while, but I was still waiting for him to snap. Monica had still been glaring at me, but I was waiting for her to do something stupid like trip me or bitch at me. That was the one day I was waiting for; the day that she became stupid and bitched at me. I wanted an excuse to punch her so bad.

Stefan was the only one that smiled at me when I met his gaze. He seemed like the nicest out of all of them. I guess it was because we seemed to be so close before all of this happened. I'd like to think that, but they basically said that he was only hanging out with me to figure me out. I always get sad when I think about that.

"Okay, so I think that I have to go to that stupid Lockwood party tomorrow." Brian said.

"Lockwood party?" I asked.

"Yeah, the mayor always has these 'get-togethers', all the time. I never go, but Brian's father is on the council." Jess said.

"Founder's council?" I asked again.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Stefan told me he was on it too. I don't think he participates in those though." I said.

She shrugged, "I don't care, and I'm not required to go. I'm my own woman." She said proudly.

"Well I think you should go. It is a very educational experience." Brian said.

"It is _not _an educational experience. It's a horrible excuse for a party. Why would I want to go to some get together where I am forced to where a nice dress and heels? And why the hell are you talking like that?" she asked him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like non-gay like."

"I don't know what you mean. I find that _so _offensive. Now you have to go to make it up to me." He pouted.

"Oh please, I've called you worse, and I _know _you've called me worse." She chuckled.

"BITCH JUST GO!" he screamed.

I covered my ears.

"No! I hate them." She argued.

He sighed and looked at me and smiled, "Pooh Bear…." He started.

"So I'm your second choice?" I faked hurt.

"No, boo. You are always my first. It's just that I wanted to ask Jessica first because I know how you absolutely despise these things and I wanted to see if I could get someone else to keep you out of pain." He lied.

"Oh, how thoughtful." I smiled.

"So you'll go." He asked hopefully.

"I'll go when you apologize for taking my lipstick and taking pictures with it and sending naked pictures to Brian." I crossed my arms.

He sighed, "I guess I'm going alone."

I shook my head and laughed and he got out the car sadly. I tried to give him a hug, but he pushed me away and flipped me off.

"I thought you loved me!" he yelled, and then he sped walked to the school doors.

"For a guy, his PMS level is _so _high." I said to Jessica.

"I know." She sighed.

…

School went by fast. The stupid ass stares were letting down a little. They didn't do it as often. Bonnie still managed to keep it strong though. When I went to work, Damon was already ready to make me uncomfortable.

"I thought you would never show." He slurred.

"You're lucky I did." I gave a tight smile.

My history teacher came up and took a seat next to Damon, "Oh, hi Jade. I didn't know you worked here." He said. I gave him a hard stare and then stared at Damon, they were obviously friends.

"Please don't tell me you're here to stalk me and threaten me with death, too." I sighed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's obvious that you're buddied with this prick, "I pointed to Damon, "and he's been threatening me for the past few weeks. So I'm going to assume that you want to threaten me too," I sighed, "my own teacher." I clarified.

"He's been threatening you?" he asked me, but looked at Damon.

"Tattle-tale." Damon muttered.

"Well you are!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you threatening her?" he asked Damon.

"She makes me curious." Was his answer.

"How? She didn't do anything." He said.

"She's immune to compulsion." Damon said to him. I was listening to their conversation, but I also had my focus on wiping down my work area.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh…you're in on the vampire secrecy, too?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he looked shocked, "you-how-you know?" he stuttered.

"I overheard them talking about it, plus, Damon got all defensive when I said he should be in the Twilight calendar." I turned to him.

"Real vampires don't sparkle in the sun." he rolled his eyes.

"What do they do then?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I don't think you're ranked high enough to know that information." He said.

I sighed and blew my bangs from my face in irritation, "I hope that something is wrong with me. I hope I have badass powers and can make you bleed internally with my mind." I stuck out my tongue.

"I don't." he scoffed, "wait, can you do that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe, I won't know for sure until you tell me about yourself, Damon." I smiled innocently.

"You can't do that; you would have done it already." He said.

"Maybe my powers take time to charge. I can control my Spanish teacher, just ask Stefan." I pointed at him. He turned his head in my direction when he heard his name.

"No one's talking to you." I muttered to him, knowing he could hear.

"I don't feel like telling you." He shrugged and took a long sip of his bourbon.

"I need a drink." Mr. Teacher said.

"I know. His presence is just so annoying." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't think I'm hot Jade." He said.

"JADE-YNNN! And I didn't say you weren't; because I'm not gonna lie. You are. But you still annoy me."

"We're back to the full name?" he asked me.

"When you irritate me, yes we are. At the moment, you aren't my friend anymore." I said.

"So, at a time, I was friend?" he asked.

"When you were being nice and drove me everywhere, yes you were."

He shrugged, "insignificant loss."

I gasped fake hurt, "How mean." I walked to Logan and filled his cup back up.

"Can I just have a beer?" Mr. Teacher said, rubbing his temples.

I nodded and took one out of the mini fridge, "Thank you, Mr. Teacher, for being polite and not threating." I smiled.

"Mr. Teacher has a name." Damon said.

"No one was talking to you Mr. Piss-off." I snapped.

"You're welcome Jadeyn, and you can call me Alaric." He said.

"And you can call me Jade." I smiled.

"_He _gets to call you Jade?" Damon asked.

"Yes, because he's nice and he's friendly. Also, I get special privileges and get to call him by his first name." I gave him attitude.

"You get to call me by my first name." he said.

"That doesn't cancel out the other two, Damon." I gave him a meaningless tight smile.

"It should." He argued.

"Well it doesn't."

"You're unfair."

"You're an ass."

"Only because you're a bitch."

"Because you're a prick!"

"At least I embrace it." He smirked.

"And I embrace my bitchiness." I smirked back.

He continued to smirk at me, but he said nothing. Mr. Teacher, I mean, Alaric, watched us with curious eyes as we continued to banter back and forth.

"Someone had a rough day." Logan commented, watching us.

"I'M FINE!" I exploded. I glared at him, he put his hands up in surrender and Alaric chuckled silently.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I would never laugh at something so," he coughed, "serious…" he finished.

"It's not my fault! Him and his little group of wonder friends keep staring at me! It's so annoying!" I indicated to Elena's table that seated Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy.

"Why do they stare at you?" Alaric asked.

I shrugged and widened my eyes, "You tell me!"

"Did you do something?" he asked.

"NO! I didn't do anything. They think that I'm 'different' or something." I scoffed.

"Not their faults, you're weird." Damon said.

I thumped his forehead and he glared at me, "I am not weird! I'm crazy and unique. Get it right!" I snapped at him.

"If you have an excuse for your resistance and 'allergic reaction' to Elena's perfume, please, tell us." Damon smirked.

"Why is an allergic reaction so serious?" Logan said.

I forgot he was there, "I don't know Logan. Do you see the issues I'm having here?"

"I don't think it was an allergic reaction. In fact, I think you're lying." Damon said.

"You can think whatever you want, but I _know _that I'm normal."

"Normal people don't do what you do."

"There's something wrong with you." I sighed, rubbing my eyes from fatigue.

"Says the freak." He said.

"I'm not a freak! I'm perfectly normal!" I whisper yelled.

"Prove it." He said.

"How would you want me to do that?"

"Well normal people usually can't stay away from 'this'" he rubbed his face slowly.

"Logan and Alaric have no problem doing it." I shrugged.

"So you're implying that you're a man?"

"Yes, Damon. I'm a man. I don't want you sexually and that makes me a man. I know a man that might be interested though if you're up for it." I smiled.

"What guys do you know-"I cut him off.

"Jessica, you should call Brian." I yelled at her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Damon here wants a taste of dick." I patted his back. A lot of costumers looked at us and gaped. Everyone that was sitting at Elena's table started to laugh and Stefan gave me an amused smile.

Damon's eyes widened in anger and Jessica laughed at me, "Ok, I'll call him." She said taking out her phone and walking to the locker rooms.

Alaric chuckled and Logan did the same. Damon continued to glare at me with fury and I smirked.

"Would you like a refill?" I asked sweetly.

"Why haven't I killed you yet?" he asked me.

"Because I'm so fun to be around. Admit it Damon, I'm fucking awesome." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at Alaric, "I'm leaving now."

Alaric smiled at him and chuckled at me.

"Wait, don't you want to meet Brian?" I yelled at him when he was almost to the door.

"Not really!" he yelled back.

I smiled at Alaric and asked him if he wanted another beer. He shook his head. I refilled Logan's drink for the 4th time and made others for the other drinkers at the bar. Pretty soon, Alaric left and waved goodbye at me and closing time was getting closer.

Many of the customers left and only a few remained. Jessica was asleep on the table like usual and Matt was serving the other tables.

"Why is she sleeping on the table?" he asked me.

"Beats me." I shrugged.

He shook his head in amusement and went to get the check for the table. I called Logan's cab and cleaned my counter. I picked up his head that was lying on the only area I didn't wipe down. His drool was in a neat little puddle. I made a face at it. The people left and Matt told me goodbye, then I went to wake up Jessica. I laughed at her. I always wondered why she slept on the tables and not the softer booth.

I went close to her ear and whispered softly, "I know you have my fucking reindeer."

She started to mumble, "stupid ass….fuck you….no….reindeer…..red nose…..lost…..fat ass…squished him….."

I laughed and she shot up and her hair was a mess. She looked around and glared at me when she saw me laughing.

"I think you're the reason I have Santa nightmares." She said.

"You do it to yourself."

"Evil….just pure evil…" she shuddered.

She got off the table, "I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually started to rape you." I said.

She stopped moving immediately, "Not something to joke about man. Getting raped by Santa….not funny. I would be damn before I let his plump red ass rape me." She glared at me.

"You're already damned." I chuckled.

She looked around and groaned, "Yeah….I know."

I saw bright lights outside and I knew that it was Logan's taxi. I waved out the window to let Terry know that I was bringing him out. I found out his name 2 weeks ago.

I grabbed his arm and Jessica helped me move him to his taxi. He mumbled incoherent words and Jessica laughed at him. I held him while she opened the door and I stuffed his body in it. He's been getting really heavy lately.

I waved to Terry who had a bored expression on his face, "What's up Terry?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Shit." He muttered.

"Yea, me too." I grimaced.

"You should actually come in and get something Terry." Jessica said.

"Maybe, when I feel pissed enough, I'll come here to get drunk." He shrugged.

"Ohhhh! Come on my shift!" I commanded.

He laughed and nodded, "Will do, bye girls." He said.

"Bye." We said simultaneously.

I sighed and she slapped my butt then I rolled my eyes and followed her to her car. I was always so tired after working, but it was worth it. I needed the money.

"Brian wants to start a band soon." She rolled her eyes.

"He can sing good." I shrugged.

"That's the thing, he doesn't want to be the singer." She laughed.

"What does he want to do?" I asked.

"He wants to play the piano." She laughed.

"Brian…on piano?" I burst out laughing.

"I thought he was kidding at first, but he was serious." She shook her head.

"I used to be in a band." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was lead singer and sometimes I played the guitar while my ex sang lead. We switched it up."

"You should ask if you can join." She smiled.

"Nope. I'm good."

"He's required to play at the Lockwood party, that's why he wanted me to go. He wants me to sing." She said.

"You can sing well too."

"I'm good backup," she scoffed, "but I don't like all the attention."

"I'm not a big singer anymore. I can't really practice anymore because Dave hates when I'm doing it in the house." I rolled my eyes.

"I've never actually heard you sing, like, for real. Not the horrible singing we do in the car." She said.

"HEY! Our singing is badass!"

"No. Our singing is just bad."

I smirked, "Well the time you hear me sing is if you give me a guitar and a pick. Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll hear me hum."

"Come on, you should sing for me! My birthday is coming up!" she said excitedly.

"That means…" I trailed.

"It means you should sing me my favorite song." She rolled her eyes.

"I refuse to sing 'I Like Big Butts' at your party."

"No, my second favorite song." She punched my arm.

"I don't know that one."

She gasped and punched me again, "OW!" I yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? IT'S 'I'LL BE THERE' BY JACKSON 5!" She screamed at me.

"I always pictured you as the rocker type when I first met you."

"Well I'm not." She pouted.

"You like Paramore." I argued.

"They're an exception."

"Everything is an exception to you." I chuckled.

"NOT EVERYTHING!"

"Why are yelling? I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE!" I yelled back at her.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW MY FAVORITE SONG, YOU BITCH!" she yelled back.

"YOU ACT LIKE MERIDETH!" I screamed

"WHO THE FUCK IS MERIDETH?"

"MY WIFE!" I screamed again. She gasped and slapped me, "OW! I was joking, crazy ass!" that fucking hurt.

"I know, we were acting and I made it more believable." She shrugged.

I slapped her back and the car swerved, "DAMN! That hurt!" she glared at me.

"Now you know how I feel."

"I think you've gotten soft since Dave stopped hitting you." She furrowed her eyebrows. She knew not to call Dave my 'dad'. It pissed me off so much when I had to bullshit it.

"At least he stopped. I don't know what it is, but it's working."

"Maybe it's his girlfriend." She said.

"Nuh uh. Queen Priss would never have such an impact on him. She's so annoying."

"She got you a longer curfew." She reminded me.

"By 30 minutes," I scoffed, "And I'm always tired when I get home anyway."

"Speaking of home." She pulled up to my curb and I got out.

"Thanks for slapping me, bitch!" I yelled at her through her window.

"Boo, you whore!" she yelled back.

"That's from Mean Girls!"

"And I'm a mean girl, now get in yo house." She said with a gangsta accent.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my door and unlocked it. I expected Jason on the couch like he has been for the past 2 weeks, but instead, it was Gacinda.

"Yay! You're here! Your father said we could go shopping." She jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"Uh, Gacinda, it's 8:25 and I'm not sure if any stores are open." I tried to get out of it.

"Then we can find one." She said.

"Let me ask first." I said.

"No, I asked, he said it was ok." She said.

"I have to ask him about something anyway though." I said. Why wasn't she letting go of me.

"You can ask him later." She waved me off.

"No, I have to ask him now or I'll forget." I said. What was wrong with her today?

"I'll remind you." She said.

"No, Gacinda. I need it now!" I said louder.

"Is that a tone, Jade?" she asked me.

"No, it's not a tone; I just need to ask him something. I don't know why I can't just go ask him a simple question. You're kinda scaring me anyway." I made a face at her. I forgot what I was going to ask him anyway, but I wanted to go find him because it seemed like she was hiding something.

"Your father isn't home." She said.

"Yes he is." I argued.

"Why would I lie to you?" she asked, faking hurt.

"I don't know why, Gacinda. I just want to ask Dave a question." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I just wanted to clarify if I could go. That's all. I didn't even _want _to go. Maybe I could talk him out of it.

"You call your farther by his first name?" she asked incredulously

"Yes, yes I do. And I need to ask him a question."

"What's your question?" she sighed in frustration.

I blinked at her. I needed to make something up, so I lied, "I have to get something for my friend Elena. We are having a sleep over today. And I don't know what he wanted me to bring." I lied.

"We can ask him when we get back."

"Why can't I just ask now?" I asked her.

"Why are you being so difficult?" she countered.

"You're the one being difficult. I don't know if you have been listening to our conversation, but I simply want to ask my father a question and you are trying to get me to go shopping at 8:30 at night when I'm tired and really don't want to!" I yelled at her.

"Fine, we can go somewhere else." She said.

"NO GACINDA! I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE ELSE! I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!" I snatched my hand away from her grip and she tried to grab it again, but I moved away.

"Jadeyn Smith! I would appreciate less attitude from you!" she yelled. Who the fuck did this woman think she was?

"Gacinda Whatever your last name is, I would appreciate less nagging from you! You are not my mother and I personally don't like you!" I yelled at her. She gasped and I ran up the stairs to my room. I bumped into Dave, who glared at and I glared back. I _really _wasn't in the mood.

"I heard yelling." Was all he said to me.

"Please," I begged, "_please_, any day. Any day, Dave, I would happily take a beating or a lecture, but please not tonight! Please! The girl has issues. I just had one question for you and she acted like you had some kind of plague and I wasn't allowed to ask. Please, man, not tonight. I am so serious. I know you hate me and all, but annoying me tonight would be low, even for you. Just let everything go tonight." I struggled with my breathing because I was trying to keep it leveled, but instead, it sounded labored and erratic.

He stared at me and then back at Gacinda, who had a very sad expression on her face. It was fake, but I was too tired to comment. I was seriously done with her.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said.

I shook my head in disappointment and just out of random thought, I don't know what came over me, "I have a sleep over at Elena's." I said. It was like a reflex. It just flew out my mouth, I didn't even think about it.

"When was that decided?" he said in a calm, but angered voice.

"Today, and I was going to ask because Jenna wanted to talk to you, but I apparently wasn't allowed to, so…" I trailed and went to my room. I closed the door and grabbed my phone.

"Please, Jesus, if there was any time to be nice to me, now's the time." I muttered.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Ugh…the bitch won't pick up.

_Ring…._

"_Hello?" _Elena asked.

"Oh thank you Jesus!" I screamed.

"_Jade?" _she asked.

"Hi Elena, I know you hate me and everything, but can I ask you for a favor?" I asked.

"_Uh, sure." _

"Ok, you don't have to go through with it. I couldn't care less if you don't, but I need you to tell my dad that I'm having a sleep over at your house because I _really _don't want to be here with his psychotic girlfriend. It doesn't even have to be real, I just can't stay in this house or I will start going emo like my brother." I finish my excuse.

"_Yeah, you can come over, for real if you want. I want to talk to you anyway." _she said back.

I groaned, "Please, please don't tell me you're going to stab me or something because I really don't need any more shit tonight."

"_No, I honestly want to talk to you." _

"Ok, I'll be right over." I said.

I hung up the phone and ran across my room putting all my necessities in a bag. I just needed to get out of here. I was emotionally drained and I didn't want to get killed for beating up Gacinda.

I sprinted down the stairs and past the couple. Gacinda shot up and demanded, "Where are you going, young lady?"

"To my friend's house, bye." I said.

"I thought you were tired." She countered.

"I am, I'm sleeping over at my friend's house, hence my bag." I said.

"I don't think that's a good-"she started, but I cut her off.

"BYE!" I yelled and slammed the door.

I ran to Elena's house and knocked on her door. She opened it and widened her eyes and my wild hair, labored breathing, and red cheeks.

"Come in." she said.

I nodded and walked in slowly. I checked behind me to see if that crazy lady followed me. How had I survived these past weeks without getting killed by Dave?

"Thanks for this, and sorry I called on such short notice." I said, not really sorry.

"It's ok, you can put your stuff in my room upstairs." She said.

"Which one?"

"Second door on your right."

I walked up the stairs calmly and drop my stuff on her floor. I changed into my PJ's and walked back down to hear her on the phone with someone.

"No Stefan, I think she's ok. I don't think she's dangerous…no you don't have to come over…..I know…yeah, I love you too…..bye." I was sitting on the couch and she turned around and gasped.

"Phone call?" I asked innocently.

"Look, I'm sorry that we've been getting o your nerves lately, but we just aren't used to this sort of thing." She said.

I nodded, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," she sat on the chair across from me, "I just wanted to apologize at first, for staring at you. I know that you must feel pissed. And I want you to know that I like you and I hope we can still be friends." She said.

"Are you a vampire too?" I asked.

She shook her head, "no, I'm a doppelganger."

"A doppel-who now?"

"A doppelganger. An exact replica of someone else." She said.

I shook my head, "you guys are crazy. I can't believe you think I'm special." I said.

"Well, we were scared that you were dangerous because you are immune to vervain and compulsion. We didn't know what to think." She shrugged.

"I'm not different. I guarantee. I've been normal my whole life." I said thoughtfully. "I mean, my life is shitty, but that doesn't make me abnormal." I said.

"What does it make you?" she asked me.

"It makes me stronger." I said quietly.

…

My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed them. It was very bright and I wasn't in my bed. I looked around and noticed someone leg sitting across my stomach and across the couch I was laying on. I realized that it was Elena's leg and I sighed. I guess we both fell asleep on her couch. She was on the other side on the couch and my legs were on her shoulder and across the top of her couch. I got up a little and cracked my neck. I groaned when I realized how jacked up my back was. That woke up Elena and she opened her eyes a little to look around. She saw me and struggled to get up. I moved my leg from her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"I guess we slept down here." She said.

"Yeah, it got pretty crazy." I rolled my eyes. I cracked my back loudly and she made a face.

"Ow." She said.

"You've never cracked your back?" I asked.

"No," she chuckled, "it seems painful to crack it so much."

I widened my eyes. I loved cracking my back, this girl has not lived.

I got up and looked at her, "I guess I'm going to be the first to crack your back then." I tsked.

Her expression changed to mild fear and I smiled at her, "ok, get on the floor." I said.

She chuckled, but reluctantly got down. I moved her body around to get a good angle, "Now put your hands at your sides." She did it, "I learned this when I was in volleyball." I said.

"You play volleyball?" she asked.

"Yea, I used to, but I was going to try out for the team this year." I said.

"Are you good?" she asked.

"I've been on varsity for four years, I would like to think so." So smiled.

"Wow, you must be crazy." She said. I sat on her back and pushed hard on her spine. It cracked loudly and she yelped, but then she sighed.

"See, it's so relaxing!" I exclaimed.

She nodded with a smile on her face and I continued to talk, "at first I wasn't going to join, but I needed a distraction." I said.

"From what?" she muttered slowly.

"Just my life. My dad, my dad's girlfriend, my brother, you guys and your crazy vampire problems." I said.

"I apologized right?"

"Yes, Elena, you apologized. You've apologized a billion times now." I said.

"Just making sure." She smiled.

"So, what exactly are you again, I kinda zoned out." I said.

She chuckled, "a doppelganger. Basically, there's this girl that looks exactly like me, only she's mean and cruel." She said.

I nodded my head, "I wish I had one of those."

"No you don't. I hate her. She had an affair with Stephan and Damon back in the 1800's." she said.

I sucked in a breath, "both of those sexies at the same time? I would _love _to have one of those. Wait, so your doppelganger is a vampire?" I asked, interested.

"Yep, her name is Katherine." She said.

"Well this Katherine chick sounds shady, but she's got game. I give her my props." I said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if your twin still tried to go after your boyfriend after a 100 years and wants to kill you." She said.

"Bitch." I said.

She nodded, "yep."

I rolled off of her and she groaned in annoyance, "Nooo, it felt good." She said.

"Don't let us stop you." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Don't you have a life?"

"Yeah, watching you two look all hot and lesbian-like." He smirked.

"Well I don't think I would mind if you and Stefan got it on on the couch." I said.

Stefan made a face and shook his head in disgust, "no."

I chuckled and turned back to Elena, "see, you should've never had a prejudice view for back cracks, look at what you've been missing." I told her.

"I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes.

I was still in my shorts and t-shirt and my hair was a mess. Elena looked the same and we both got up and stretched. I could feel my t-shirt lift up a little bit and I heard Damon whistle.

"Damon?"

"Yes." He blinked at me innocently.

"Go fuck a cow." I said and went upstairs. I could hear Elena chuckle and I saw Stephan smile. I changed into my jeans from yesterday and my t-shirt. When I got back downstairs, Damon was leaning against the wall and Stephan and Elena were on the couch together. It seemed like they were talking about something important, but whatever it was, they stopped talking about it when I came back down.

"Don't mind me. I'm leaving. Thanks again Elena for letting me stay over. I appreciate it. Thanks Stephan, for not killing me yet, and thanks Damon, for being a perverted dipshit. Goodbye." I waved to them and Elena smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

"Yep." I nodded. I put on my sunglasses because it was bright outside.

It was sad how they still didn't trust me, but I guess you get used to it after a while. It still hurt though.

When I walked outside I didn't want to go home. In fact, that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to go home because I didn't want to face Gacinda and Dave. I was fine with Gacinda, but I kind of flipped out on everyone so I was definitely getting slapped. I was just asking for it when I told Dave not to hit me yesterday, but I went over there anyway.

When I got in the house, I called out to see if anyone was home. I heard some shuffling upstairs, but it sounded light and not demanding like Dave's usually did. I assumed it was Jason and set my bag down on the couch. I went to the kitchen to get some lemonade and relax as much as I could before Dave got home. Jason came downstairs minutes later.

He looked around the room until his eyes landed on me, "hi." He said.

"Shut up." I scoffed.

"Dave is pissed off with you." He said.

"What else is new?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be nice Jade." He said.

"Yeah, well, I'm being mean." I said.

"I know you're mad at me, but if Dave can have a new start, so can I."

"So, really, you're only doing this because _Dave _is making an effort? You should've been the first person making the effort. I certainly didn't think that you would be second to _Dave. Dave! _The man who hates my very being! The man that took me to a church to have me exorcised! The man that wouldn't care if I died! The guy that hits me on a daily basis! And you're here, just now! Just now trying to be the good brother?" I asked desperately. I got close to his face. Did he not realize all the problems he really caused me?

"You're supposed to be my brother….not Dave." I whispered.

"I'm not Dave. I want to be good Jade. I want to do better." He whispered back.

I shook my head, "you can never do better. You could of. But you didn't. And for that, I will never forgive you." I said sadly, "how could I forgive someone that never cared about me?"

"I care Jade." He said desperately.

"No. You like the _idea _of caring. But you don't like it. Just like me. You like the _idea _of me…..but you don't like me. You hate me. And it's okay Jason."

"Jade-" he started, but I was already walking away.

"We both know that you don't want to be my brother any more than I want to be your sister."

I walked back out the door. Dammit. Here came the tears. The tears that were so fucking obvious to everyone. I could never hide when I was crying.

I began to sob and I wiped every tear that fell down my cheek in frustration. I hated crying so much. Especially when I cried about someone I wanted to hate so badly.

How could I hate him though? How could I truly hate him? We used to be so close. The one thing that separated us was my sister's death. What if she never died? How would we be than?

We would be sitting around the dinner table, telling each other how our day went. I would come home with straight A's and a funny story. Jason would smile at me when I played with my food. Rebecca would throw some food at Dave. And Mom would be sitting at the front, smiling fondly at all of us. We would be a family. Jason would hug me every day before I went to school and tell me not to talk to boys. Rebecca would bug me about her new converse. I would call Dave 'dad' and kiss him on his cheek. And mom, mom would have been the same. Only she wouldn't have left us. She wouldn't have left _me._

That's what she was running from. She was running from the bad daughter. The one that killed the good one. She was sick of me. She was sick of everything. Who could blame her? I couldn't. I knew what I did. I knew how it affected my family. I broke them. I broke every single one of them, so easily. It was so quick, so simple. It was as if all I had to do was snap my fingers and they broke like toys.

How much easier could it have been? How much easier could it have been if I just didn't exist? Do you ever think about that? How would the world be if you didn't exist? Would it be better? Would it be worse? Sometimes I think that if I was never alive, that everyone I met could have gone father, they could have done more with their lives.

My father was an abusive alcoholic. My brother was an emotional adult with no place to go because he was scared shitless. My mother, she was gone. My sister, hopefully in heaven. Here I am, still with these people. Not going anywhere.

That's the way we all were. Never moving forward, never on the path to happiness. We were stuck. We couldn't move. All of us were just stuck here. And we weren't ever going to change. We were so used to this routine that we had. Because it made us feel better. Because we were afraid of what change would bring us. We were afraid to move forward.

Isn't that sad?

That's why I was crying.

I wasn't sad because I hated Jason. I was sad because I _couldn't _hate Jason. He was my brother and I believed in us. I believed that if we were to really try, we could have that all back again. Yes, we would have that void. The void of my mother and sister that could never be filled, but we would get past it all, if it meant being happy.

We were afraid. We were afraid that it was _wrong _to be happy without them. But she wouldn't want that. Wherever she was up there, she wouldn't want that for us. She would want us to be happy and think fondly about her when we saw a pair of converse.

I could do that.

I just needed time.

I needed to _forgive._

Maybe if I forgave Jason, for everything he didn't do, maybe I could move forward.

I was still crying of course, but I needed to go somewhere. I had to surround myself with a happier crowd.

I took out my cell phone and called Brian.

"Brian." I said sharply.

"_Girl! What pole is up yo ass?" _he asked.

"Are you going to the Lockwood party still?" I asked.

"_Ugh! Kill me now! Yes! I can't get out this damn thing! I'm thinking that this is God's punishment for me and my sexual preference." _

"What are you gonna do there?" I asked.

"_Why? (Gasp) GIIIIRRRLLL! Are you asking what I think you askin me?" _he got really excited.

"What are you going to do there?" I asked again.

"_We gonna perform a song. But we got no singer, so we just gonna play slow music." _

"I'll sing." I said quickly.

"…_..can you sing?" _he asked.

"JUST SAY YES BITCH!" I yelled. I wasn't in the mood for stupid shit.

"_Damn! You made me drop my phone! If you wanted to go so fucking badly, why didn't you just agree to go yesterday?" _

"Because I didn't feel the need to express myself in a way that made me feel better." I shrugged.

"_Girl! What happened? Do I need to kick someone's ass? Cause I will!"_

"No, I just want to do something today that I know won't piss me off that much. But I'm not going to talk to them, I'm just gonna sing and leave." I said.

"_Ok, what songs. We at least need three." _

"I don't know….uh…..is it a happy event?" I asked.

"_Yes."_

"Damn…slow music?"

"_Girl, didn't I say it was a Lockwood party. That means classy, and that means slow happy songs that make them want to dance it slow circles." _I could almost see him giving me that 'you-stupid-ass' look.

"Fine….'slow motion' by Karina?" I asked.

"_Good choice. Another please."_

"Well, the The one that got away, by Katy Perry isn't slow, but it's cute right?" I said. I like that song. It was so cute.

"_Ooooo…..I like that one. Fosho! Okay, last one." _He said happily.

"I don't know another slow song. What about…..first love, by Adele." I said.

"_Yeah, that will do fine. Thanks girly! I will love you forever! I mean, I already do, but now you pass Jess on my love forever list. That bitch…"_

"Yeah, yeah, I get you. Do I have to change into a dress or something?" I asked.

"_That would always be nice."_ He said.

"Ugh! Then I have to go back home!" I yelled in frustration.

"_I stole one of Jessica's, you wanna borrow?"_ he asked.

"Of course you did. Is it slutty?"

"_No, it's party appropriate. It has this color that I just know-"_ I cut him off.

"Stop going America's Next Top Model on me." I said.

"_I _KNOW_ YOU AINT DISSIN TYRA! I _KNOW_ YOU AINT DISSIN MY TYRA! I SWEAR GIRL; I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I WILL CHOP YO SEXY ASS IN HALF AND SELL IT THE GOVERNMENT TO PERFORM TEST ON IT!"_ He screamed at me.

"I don't have to do these songs for you." I reminded him.

"_I love you."_

"Bull shit."

"_No, I seriously love you."_

"I hope you get herpes."

"_I hope you survive when I pop yo face."_

"I hope you can get a new singer."

"_I hope you forgive me for threatening to pop yo face."_

"I'm almost at the house."

"_Bitch, did you walk?"_

"Yeah."

"_You so close, you walk fast!_

"I was already walking in the same direction."

"_I wish I had legs like that."_

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes.

"_I think I want to get a pet snake."_

"Why? So you can have it suck on your penis and pretend it's Jake's mouth." I smirked. Owned!

"_You kiss Jessica with that mouth?"_ he screamed.

"WHAT?"

"_I know you two get it on at night." _

"Just as much as you and Jake get it on."

"_DAMN! Y'all crazy! Me and Jake be like BUNNIES! I do this thing-"_

"NO!" I yelled immediately.

"_Just get your ass over here."_ I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"I think I'll take my time."

"_You're trying to make me want to kill you, aren't you?" _

"What are you gonna do about it?" I said.

"_I know tae kwon do bitch!"_ he yelled.

"And I know 'kick yo ass'. Come at me fucker." I threatened.

"_You be watching too much Madea!"_ He accused me.

"SHE MY GRANDMA BITCH! WHO YOU THINK I GET IT FROM?"

"_Where are you? Are people looking at you crazy from all yo damn screaming?" _

"I could say the same about you!" I yelled back.

"_People already think I'm crazy! I'm not worried!"_

"And people know that I will tear someone's ass up if they give me looks, so I'm not worried either."

"_I think you act black too much."_ He sighed.

"You're black!" I yelled.

"_Which is how I know!" _

"I'm here! Bye!" I slid the end call button.

I walked to the door and saw that there were caterers and random people around. They all had on dresses or really nice skirts and shirts. I felt so out of place with my combat boots and skinny jeans.

Brian met me outside and smiled at me, "hey girl."

"Hey, dress?" I asked.

He took his hands from behind his back and gave it to me. I looked it over. It wasn't bad at all. It was actually pretty cute. It was black on the bottom half and the upper half was grey almost like a vest. But it was connected and tight. I smiled and he told me where to change. I had seen the house from outside, but the inside was ridiculous! I was crazy beautiful and everything was so elegant.

I was right to wear a dress.

I finally found the bathroom and changed. The dress showed some cleavage, but not a lot. Sadly, I had no heels, so I was stuck in this cute dress and my ankle boot combats. I didn't really care though.

I ran my fingers through my hair to make it look presentable and checked to make sure my face didn't look horrible from all my tears. I looked pretty actually. The dress really made my silver chalky eyes pop.

I walked back out and saw Brian. He gave me a loud whistle and some people turned to look at us.

I rolled my eyes and went to the stage where his piano was set up. I noticed that Jake was also there and Shay, too.

"So, do you guys just randomly pop up where I am all the time?" I asked them.

Shay smiled and Jake shrugged. He was never much of a talker. Kind of like Stefan.

Brian came up from behind me and hugged me, "You are such a life saver!"

"I get that."

"No, seriously, I _love _you."

"Yeah, I know." I slapped his hands that were holding me tightly.

"It's a shame I'm gay sometimes." I shook his head.

"Trust me, I know. You and Jake both."

"I think we should get a pet and raise it together." He said.

"You said you wanted a snake." I said.

"Not anymore. Those things are filled with poison. I'm thinking a hamster."

"No."

"Please."

"NO."

"Please."

"NO!"

"GIRL STOP BEING BITCHY AND GET THE HAMSTER!"

"I don't want a fucking hamster." I said roughly. My eyes widened in a warning.

"Ok, so yes on the hamster." He said.

I pressure pointed his shoulder and he yelped in pain. A few people looked at us.

"I don't want the fucking hamster." I said again.

"We don't need one if you keep using your fingers like that! It's the same as a snake!" he whispered loudly.

"Can we start now?" I asked in annoyance.

"We can name him Harold." He answered.

"Which song first." I ignored him

"We can over feed him and give him rabies." I tried again.

"First Love?" I asked.

"Then we can make him pregnant." What?

"Pregnant? It's a boy." I said.

"So you _do _want the hamster." He countered.

"I'll shove the hamster up your ass, and we'll see who wants the damn hamster."

"Don't joke about stuff like that. My ass is _not _a fun place to be." His face darkened.

"Yeah, I can just ask Jake."

"What is up with the gay jokes today?"

"You just accused me and Jessica of being lesbians!"

"Because y'all be staring at each other!"

"Cause we are friends!"

"Friends do that?" he asked.

"Oh my God." I shook my head in disbelief.

Shay decided to make an appearance and get the attention of the crowd.

"Hey everyone! We are going to begin the first song, I would like to thank Jadeyn Smith for agreeing to sing with us today." He motioned to me.

People began to clap and I gave a small smile and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Enjoy." He said.

I coughed a few times and waited for the piano to start. I noticed that Shay played the drums and Jake played bass guitar.

When the soft piano began to play, I started to sing softly. The song was pretty short, but if I was in the mood to sing another, I would.

So little to say but so much time,  
>Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.<br>Please wear the face, the one where you smile,  
>Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry.<p>

Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.  
>I need to get away to feel again.<br>Try to understand why,  
>don't get so close to change my mind.<br>Please wipe that look out of your eyes,  
>it's bribing me to doubt myself;<br>Simply, it's tiring.

This love has dried up and stayed behind,  
>And if I stay I'll be a lie<br>Then choke on words I'd always hide.  
>Excuse me first love, but we're through.<br>I need to taste a kiss from someone new.

Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired.  
>I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire.<br>Forgive me first love,  
>Forgive me first love,<br>Forgive me first love,  
>Forgive me first love,<br>Forgive me,  
>Forgive me first love,<br>Forgive me first love

I made me voice fade out and everyone clapped. Great, nice to know I wasn't horrible.

I looked back at Brian and he signals that he was going to start the second song. The piano began to play again and I waited to come in.

I Know That You've Been Calling Me,  
>And I'm happy that we met.<br>Don't think that I'm not interested.  
>I'm just playing hard to get<p>

So much about this crazy game they call love  
>That I'm trying to understand,<br>So could you be my best friend,  
>Before you call yourself my man<p>

Why can't I love you in slow motion,  
>Take my time,<br>Take away the pressure on my mind  
>Really get to know you<br>But rewind  
>Wanna love you in slow motion<br>Why can't I?

You seem to know just what you want  
>And I like your confidence<br>Some things a girl should never rush  
>Cause If you do you hurt yourself<p>

So much about this crazy game they call love  
>I'm still trying to understand,<br>So could you be my best friend,  
>Before you call yourself my man<p>

Why can't I love you in slow motion,  
>Take my time,<br>Take away the pressure on my mind  
>Really get to know you<br>But rewind  
>Wanna love you in slow motion<br>Why can't I

I'm too young for tears in the night  
>And it's to soon for this to be right<br>Don't wanna mess with your pride  
>The questions not when but why<p>

Why can't I love you in slow motion,  
>Take my time,<br>Take away the pressure on my mind  
>Really get to know you<br>But rewind  
>I Wanna love you in slow motion<br>Why can't... I

The song finished and I noticed that more people began to crowd around. I look over all of them and smiled at all of them. Even the tall dark haired fellow that looked exactly like Dave.

…wait….

SHIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL AND BACK TO EARTH! WHY DID CRAZY SHIT LIKE THIS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME?

He gave me a cold hard stare and I stared back at him. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy. Dave was never happy.

I saw that Gacinda was at his side with the same expression. She probably had that expression because I flipped on her yesterday. She bought that on herself though, so…..

I stared at each of them and looked at Jake, who was staring at the crowd too. Shay was staring intently at me like always and Brian was….being Brian…..staring at Jake….

We had a 30 minute break after that, then we could mingle I guess. I asked Brian what we did now and he said that we could coordinate more songs or just hang out. I didn't want to hang out.

So we decided on more songs. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon now. We still had a lot to do. Apparently the party ended at 7, but we ended at 6. Yay, three whole hours until I got to leave. I didn't mind it. It wasn't that bad. I was doing what I liked to do. It was better that working at the Grill.

I walked down from the stage and walked around. I tried to keep an eye on Dave and Gacinda in order to avoid them. It seemed as if they were looking for me. So I went to the bar. Maybe if I got drunk, I wouldn't feel so crappy.

But before I could take _one _step in that direction, Brian grabbed my arm.

"The last thing we need is you getting drunk and acting like a fool on stage. Keep the alcohol in check." He warned me.

"But I feel shitty." I whined.

"After the party!" he whispered yelled.

I whimpered sadly and sagged my shoulders. I felt a tap on my back and turned around.

It was a woman with brown hair and a nice warm smile. The kind that made you want to be immediate friends, but also the, 'I'm-not-innocent' one.

She had my smile.

Very nice…

I smiled back at her, "hello." I said sweetly, what did she want?

"Hello, my name is Carol Lockwood; I'm the mayor of this town. Your name is Jadeyn right?"

"Yes, yes it is. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand softly, but firm to know that I wasn't a priss.

"I just wanted to tell you how great you did. I know that it takes a lot of guts to do that in front of all these people. Do you perform on a regular basis?" she asked.

"Oh, no. This was the first time I actually performed at one of these things. When I was a little younger, it was usually at birthday parties." I said.

"Well, I know that it's kind of a lot to ask, but I was wondering, if you live in the area…..would you like to sing at these parties as a usual?" she asked.

I widened my eyes at her and raised my eyebrows. That's a surprise. She took my response in the wrong way though.

"If you're already busy I totally understand-" she started rambling.

"No, no, I would love to; you just took me by surprise that's all." I smiled.

"Well, it would be a lot easier than trying to find someone new each time. I need someone reliable." She said.

"Well, I'm always here. Never moving." I said dryly.

"Great! Thank you so much! I'll give you my number and I'll keep in contact and give you the dates of our parties." She said happily.

"Cool." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and gave me and small hug. I hugged her back and she walked away with a big ol' smile on her face.

…

Pretty soon, our break was over and I was called back on stage by Brian. During that time, I actually talked to some people. They weren't horrible…..but, you know…..they weren't…yeah, they were horrible.

I hated snobby bitches and this place was full of them.

I tapped the mike to make sure it was working and blew on it. It was always something I just did when I was about to sing.

Shay started to play the drums and Brian followed with his piano.

Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<p>

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on (Whoa)<p>

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>  
>The one that got away<p>

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)<br>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
>'Cause now I pay the price<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I finished the song and everyone clapped. More people began to crowd around and cheer. It was 5 now and I just wanted to sing more songs to make the time fly by and have an excuse to stay up here so I didn't have to see Dave or Gacinda.

When I finished that one and everyone died down I went up to Brian and asked him to sing another song.

I wanted to sing another slow song that I knew people liked.

"I want to sing another one. The last one." I said.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked.

"This woman's work." I said.

"Ok, tell Shay and Jake." He said.

"Ok." I went to them and told them what I wanted to do and they both agreed.

I went up to the mike and talked to the crowd, "This is our last song, and it's really slow, so you guys can dance or whatever." I waved them off.

Shay took his drumsticks and smacked them together to signal us.

After the fourth one, Brian started his piano and I began to sing again.

Pray God You Can Cope  
>I'll Stand Outside<br>This Woman's Work  
>This Woman's Worth<br>Ooh, It's Hard On A Man  
>Now His Part Is Over<br>Now Starts The Craft... Of The Father

I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet  
>I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left<br>I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet  
>I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left<p>

I Should Be Crying But I Just Can't Let It Show,  
>I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,<br>All The Things We Should've Said That I Never Said,  
>All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,<br>All The Things We Should've Given But I Didn't,  
>Oh Darling Make It Go,<br>Make It Go Away... 

People began to dance slowly and I swayed my hips a little.

Give Me These Moments,  
>Give Them Back To Me,<br>Give Me A Little Kiss,  
>Give Me Your...<p>

(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
>Give Me Your Hand Baby,<br>(I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)  
>Give Me Your Pretty Hand,<br>(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
>Ooh My,<br>(I Know You've Got Alot Of Strength Left)  
>Your Love Child,<br>(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
>Whatever You Need,<br>(I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)  
>Give Me Your Hand,<br>(I Know You've Got A Little Life In You Yet)  
>Give Me Your Hand Babe<br>(I Know You've Got A Lot Of Strength Left)

I Should Be Crying But I Just Can't Let It Show Baby,  
>I Should Hoping But I Can't Thinking,<br>Of All The Things We Should've Said That We Never Said,  
>All The Things We Should Have Done That We Never Did,<br>All The Things That You Wanted From Me,  
>All The Things That You Needed From Me,<br>All The Things We Should Have Given But I Didn't,  
>Oh Darling Make It Go Away Now,<br>Just Make It Go Away..

I ended to song and people clapped again. I was really happy. What was a horrible day, turned into something happy. It was times like these that I really appreciated that I could do this. Yeah, I had a fucked up life, but at least I had the ability to make it better. Most people couldn't do that.

I looked back at the boys and they smiled at me. I waited for the long ass applauds to stop and then I walked down the stairs. I waved to some people that said 'hi' to me or smiled. I was still avoiding Dave and Gacinda.

But just my fucking luck….

"Jadeyn! I want you to meet someone!" Carol said.

I turned around and she grabbed my hand and led me right to the sharks.

"This is David Smith and his date Gacinda. They are part of the founder's council. They said they wanted to meet you." She said.

Fuck my life.

**Ok, if you guys complain about how long this took, let me first tell you how many words this chapter is…..**

**This chapter is FUCKING 13,000+ WORDS LONG! THAT'S THREE THOUSAND WORDS MORE THAN I PROMISED! I SHOULD BE FLOODED WITH REVIEWS! And I was, I had 8 reviews instead of 5 so I did 5 plus what equals 8. So I came up with this.**

**I will promise you a certain amount of words and each review more is another thousand.**

…**..but don't be pissed if it takes a long time. Most likely it won't. But for the past damn weeks, I have been flooded with test and HW. So….yeah. **

**I think that's a pretty nice deal don't you? **

**Review please.**

**Ok, if I get 7 reviews I will make the chapter 13,000 again. Each review less will be minus a thousand. And you can't cheat me out by reviewing twice for one person….**

**It would be funny though if y'all did that.**

**Also, as a little side note. **

**I do have an actual gay friend named Brian. He acts just like that….not kidding. And he likes my other friend named Jacob….**

**Songs in order: first love by Adele. Slow motion by Karina. The one that got away by Katy Perry. This woman's work by Maxwell. Good songs.**

**Anyway, yeah, review.**


	9. Confessing to hurt

**I'm lazy…I'm not going to apologize for it.**

I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense once hate is gone…they will be forced to deal with pain.

James Arthur Baldwin.

Hate. It was what I felt at that exact moment. I could not hate anyone person, any _thing_, more than I hated the two stubborn…mean….absurd, people that were staring at me. It was as if nothing could exist outside. As soon as I was forced to look at them, to talk to them, everything else disappeared. The only thing left was the immense hatred I had for them.

"Why hello dear." Gacinda smiled. Her teeth, white as usual. Her hair, in a perfect bun. Her face, with a perfect artificial smile.

Then there was Dave. His eternal, never leaving frown. It was as if that man couldn't have another expression. I always wondered what would happen when I left this stupid place. If he would smile. I had never seen before. Sorry, no…I had never remembered seeing it before.

I was a very good liar, an actress as well. I could fake anything I wanted, but you had to be friggin God to be that good at faking…the way Gacinda was faking. It wasn't normal. It wasn't right. It was inhuman. She was so good at it.

I couldn't even smile back; I just sat there, staring at them. I tried to, but my lip would quiver and my eye would twitch.

"Hello." I coughed out.

All the while, Mrs. Lockwood sat there with a smile on her face almost as if she couldn't recognize the overwhelming aura of hatred between the three of us.

"I wanted to introduce you all before the party, but you ran so fast to the stage, I couldn't get you." She smiled again.

So many smiles, so many _fake _smiles.

"Oh you know, I'm an eager artist." I said.

"It's not art if you didn't create it." Dave spat.

"You can still make art. You don't have to be the one that created it." I countered.

"Are you suggesting that I'm wrong?" he said.

I shrugged, "Am I?" he stared daggers at my face and I did the same. I noticed Damon had walked in and was heading for the bar. Surprise…

"Excuse me, I have to talk with someone." I said swiftly.

Their expressions turned hard, even Gacinda's, who I thought was doing such a fantastic job at being a lying bitch.

I took a seat on the chair next to him and scooted over to make it look as if we were having a conversation.

"Well look who it is." He muttered, taking a sip of his usual bourbon.

"Oprah?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and I gave a small smile.

"I know you like, hate me now, but I was bored and needed someone to talk to. Congrats, you won that competition." I said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks." He said bitterly.

"No, seriously, I really need someone to talk to. The last thing I need is for my dad to find me again and yell at me, at the same time pretending he doesn't know me."

"How can you even do that?"

"I don't know, he's really good at being a dick."

"You really don't like your dad."

"Oh shit, when did Sherlock Holmes decide to make an appearance?" I said sarcastically.

"Again with the rudeness." He drowned his bourbon.

"Don't be sad, I do it to everybody." I smiled.

He asked for another glass and I gave him a suspicious look.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Whaddaya mean?" he asked, with no real curiosity.

"I know you drink a lot, but you're at a social event. The kind that has _lobsters_ and _slow dancing_."

He got really close to my ear and whispered, "I'm a vampire, we don't get drunk easily."

"Lie. I see you every day. You get drunk on a daily basis. Your highest amount of alcohol was like 9 glasses."

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"Well….yea, you want to kill me!" I said with a louder tone. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Fine, you wanna dance? Let's dance." He said.

"What? No, I didn't say that-"he got up swiftly and grabbed my arm, leading me to the dance floor.

He spun me around and pulled me closer to him. I could smell the alcohol in his breath and clothes, but I was still mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. He had his hand on my lower back and his other in mine. He was staring at me with a sly smirk. The kind that just screamed 'I'm dangerous'.

I stared back at him. My expression was still in shock, but also in complete daze. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. His amazing jaw line. His lips, which I wanted to kiss so badly, although I would never admit it out loud, and his eyes.

"Do you have a twin or something?" I asked out of the blue.

"Now why," he twirled me, "would you think that?"

"Because you either have a twin or you're fucking bipolar, because you're mean to me and then all nice later."

"Maybe I just like messing with you." He shrugged.

"Why? I didn't do anything. I haven't _done _anything."

"We don't know that."

"Tell me what I did, or what you think I did. Tell me why you want to kill me so badly when I am no danger to you or your brother."

"Because of your inability to be compelled and your mysterious allergy to vervain." He said.

"Maybe I'm just different." I shrugged.

"Nobody is 'just different', either something's wrong with them, or they are some creepy supernatural being that shouldn't exist. Personally, I think you're the first one."

"Nothing's wrong with me!" I said loudly.

"So you're the second one?"

"I'm _nothing. _You think I _want _to be like this. Do you think I _want _to know this? I don't. I don't want any of it, but for some reason, God hates me and always makes bad shit happen to me." I said angrily.

"Don't blame God for your abnormality." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not."

"You just said that you believe that he's the reason you're so weird."

Another spin.

"Because I have to have something to believe in." I whispered, staring at my feet.

Damon didn't say anything when he spun me again. Although the song was way past over, we still continued to move at the same pace.

"What do you believe?" he asked me sincerely. My eyes, which were on the floor, came back to his face.

"I believe that one day, when I graduate and get enough money; I'll be able to leave. I'll be able to leave all this shit behind. It's hell here. It's been hell everywhere for me, for the longest time. For some reason, I can't find the way out." I sighed.

"My phone has a GPS." Damon said smartly.

"You're an ass." I shook my head in disappointment and push him away. I walked away from him and through the crowded room. That was the only time that I felt truly connected to him, that I could talk to him, to _anybody. _Instead, he had to make it a big game. I went to Brian and told him I was leaving.

"Okay Girl, I'll see you. I love you!" he yelled at me over the loud music.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved it off.

I didn't feel like changing so I put my jacket over the dress I was wearing. The heels were really beginning to hurt so I changed those too. It was dark and cold outside. I would've felt safe, but that would be before I knew vampires and other creepy ass creatures roamed the earth.

"Hey." He appeared out of nowhere.

Speaking of creepy ass creatures.

"What?" I yelled, "And stop fucking doing that!"

I continued to walk and I could see the fog of air that came out my mouth when I took a breath.

"If it makes you feel better, I have a very efficient GPS." He smirked.

"You don't-you don't get it, do you?" I stopped and turned to face him, "You think that I'm just some toy, something to entertain you while you go through you're miserable, eternal life. I'm not! You don't know half the shit I've been through. You don't even know why I'm pissed at you half the time. I was forced to move to a boring ass town with my dick head father. I thought I made some nice friends, but instead I found out that they only hung out with me because I was abnormal! Then I find out they want to kill me, for no reason! I find out that the guy that I thought could be a good friend; someone who made me smile in I don't know how long, was fake. I find out that everyone here thinks I'm some freak! You think I like this? Do you think that I _like _feeling lonely and hated all the time? Do you even think that it's fair for me? NO! I'M SURE YOU DON'T! So just leave me alone! Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't try to be my friend!" I could feel my eyes begin to water, "just leave me alone." I whispered.

I turned to walk away again and I got a few steps in before he pulled my arm and spun me around.

"DIDN'T I JUST FUCKING SAY-"he cut me off.

"I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"No you're not." I pulled my arm back and continued to walk. I sniffed and I knew that my eyes and nose were probably red from my emotional state.

"Yes I am." He got in front of me again.

I sighed and turned away from him so I didn't have to see his face. He sounded sincere, but he didn't seem like the type to say sorry.

"I want to be your friend." He said softer.

"Well I don't want to be yours." I muttered.

"Oh, stop. You know you do. Come on I'll drive you home." He grabbed my arm again. And back to the ass we go.

"Do you have an obsession with my arm or something?" I muttered.

I could almost see him roll his eyes. We got to his car and he pushed me into the seat. I refused to buckle my seatbelt and sighed and buckled it swiftly for me.

"You really annoy me." I sneered.

"As you have repeatedly mentioned before." He said.

"No…like, you _really _annoy me."

"How many times have you said that?"

I sighed and looked out the window.

"Why do you want to be my friend so badly anyway?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You look like you could use one." I turned my head to him.

"Well I don't." he sneered.

"I think," I stopped to think about what I was going to say, "I think that you don't want to admit to yourself that you're lonely. I think you're afraid to feel."

"Feel what!" he spat.

"Feel happiness…or love." I wasn't staring at his face. Honestly, I was speaking from personal experience.

"How can you know that? You don't even know me."

I chuckled, "You've been at my bar for a few weeks. Actually, more than a month. I think I'm allowed to assume that I know you."

He shook his head again, "no you don't."

"Well, let me get to know you." I shrugged, "what's your favorite color?"

He sighed, "Are we really going to do the favorite color thing?"

"Tell me!" I pushed him.

"Red." He smirked.

I gave him a look, but continued, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Have sex." He shrugged.

I smiled, "now that's something we have in common."

He looked at me and gave me a dirty smile.

"Why do you and Stefan hate each other so much?"

"That's personal." He frowned. I nodded my head in understanding. I could see how he wouldn't want to talk about it. I don't like to talk about my personal life.

"Where were you born?"

"Here"

"How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a person's age."

"How can you walk in the sun? Don't you burn, or something?" I asked awkwardly. This was not something you did on a daily basis….talking about vampires and shit.

"I got magic powers." He said. I didn't believe him.

I rolled my eyes and ask another question, "Are you allergic to garlic?"

"Why, you want to throw some at me?"

"Why aren't you answering any of these honestly?"

"Because it's a lot more fun seeing your face when you know that I'm doing something you don't like."

I crossed my arms and pouted, "You're a terrible friend."

"I never said that I wasn't going to be a good one."

"Well do you want me to tell you a few things about _me_?" I asked him.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"I like lemonade."

"What a coincidence, so do I." he said sarcastically.

I nodded my head in awkwardness, "and stickers….I-I like stickers."

"Those are cool too."

"Okay! What's wrong? We were like, besties when you first met me. Now you act like you hate me and you are reluctantly saying you want to be my friend, but you actually don't.

"Well that was when I was desperate to get to know you better so I could figure out what the hell was wrong with you."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" I screamed.

"You keep saying that like it's going to change my mind."

"You have trust issues!"

"And you like stickers, should I sue you?" he asked sarcastically.

"You are the stupidest-," stop and think, "no wait…no, I have a brother."

"Why _do_ _you _hate your brother?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you if you won't tell me?"

"I'm just curious."

"So am I, it's a curse." I shrugged.

"I'll tell you my reason, if you tell me yours."

"I don't trust you." I squinted my eyes.

"You say I have trust issues." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." I groaned, "alright….I….." I shook my head, "actually, I don't really want to tell you."

We arrived at my house and he stopped the car. He sighed and stared at me.

"Why not?" he muttered, staring at me.

"It's not….it's not some silly sibling banter, or some-," I stuttered, shaking my head as if to clear it up for what I was trying to say. "It's sad." I sighed; I guess that was the appropriate word to describe our relationship.

"You and Stefan…you both can settle it out. You have all the time in the word, but me…..we can't fix it."

He nodded.

"Back in the day…I met a woman, name Katherine. She uh….I liked her a lot. She was with me and Stefan at the same time. He exposed her to the council and they tried to kill her. Eventually, in the end, she chose him."

"She was a vampire?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p'.

"Did you love her?" I asked him softly.

He turned to me and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch, "yeah. Yeah, I did."

I nodded my head and blinked a few times. I guess that was a good reason to be mad at somebody. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"I lied."

"About what?" he snapped.

"When I said the only sibling I had was a brother," I licked my lips, "I have a sister."

"Where is she?"

I sighed, "I don't know….but, but I hope it's somewhere nice. I hope it's in a place where there are trees and sunlight and puppies," a tear rolled down my face, "I hope there's a store where she can buy herself some converse and I hope they sell Avril Lavigne CDs there." I took in a breath to calm down.

"When I was about 16, my sister told me she wanted to get some converse…I was going to go get them by myself, but she said that I wouldn't know which pair to get her. So she came with me. We were driving to the mall," intake of breath, "she-she said she saw something. But, I guess I was too far away to see it myself. I didn't believe her; I thought she was playing a joke on me to get me riled up. She usually did stuff like that. By the time I saw the….person, or whatever it was, we crashed. I didn't think that running into a _person _would cause such an impact, but it did. I was in a coma and woke up 3 days later."

I sighed again, probably for the billionth time, but I had to get _some _oxygen into my lungs.

"But when I opened my eyes, I woke up to the….excruciating fact that my sister didn't survive the accident, she died on impact. Every day, I blamed myself for what happened, and so did my family. Maybe if I had just stopped the car and listened to her, she would still be alive right now. I could understand why though." I nodded my head, "I could understand why they would feel that way. Eventually, the treatment got worse and my brother just sat there as my father continued to treat me like shit."

"Then my mother left!" I yelled, laughing, a very sarcastic laugh.

"And he got even worse! My father blamed me for all the bad shit that was happening to him. He took me to a church." I chuckled, "funny story, he uh…he took me there, to get an exorcism! He thought I was possessed by a demon."

Damon's face stayed the same throughout the story. The only response I could get from him to know he was paying attention was when his eyes slightly widened like they usually did.

"And my brother just sat there! He continues to sit there and do nothing! Like I'm not even worth it anymore." I whispered.

"For that…I will always hate him…I don't think I have it in me to _forgive. _How can I forgive someone, who doesn't even give a shit? I wish I was a vampire like you. I wish I had enough time to forgive him, but I don't. And even if I did, I don't think any time in the world could let me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've tried! I've tried to bring myself to do it, but I just _can't_."

"But sometimes….I really wish I could." I muttered.

I laid my head back on the car seat, staring out the window.

"What was her name?" he asked softly. The first time he talked.

"Rebecca." My voice cracked. "Her name was Rebecca."

"I'm sorry." I turned my head and looked at him.

"For what?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed, "Why should _you_ apologize? You have no reason to. I don't want an apology." I shook my head, "I want to get out of here." I whispered.

I don't know how long it was until he spoke. Minutes, seconds…I lost track.

"Thank you, for telling me." He said.

"Thank you for listening." I gave him a small smile.

I took in a deep breath and looked at my house. The fake house that I was going to live in for another year.

"Goodnight Damon." I murmured with a smile.

I opened the car door and got out, but not before hearing an almost silent goodbye from him.

I walked across the sidewalk and to the front door and held the entrance to my unavoidable beating and pain.

I was sure I was going to get one soon…

All I had to do was wait.

Slap!

Bam!

Bang!

I hit my head against the wall.

"NEXT TIME YOU EMBARRASS GACINDA AND I LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T EVEN ABLE TO GET UP THE NEXT DAY! YOU HEAR ME!"

"How did I embarrass you? Hm? How could I?" my voice was shaking uncontrollably because I was trying so hard not to cry, he would not see me cry, "She probably doesn't even know you're my father. How could she know that? You didn't treat me like you knew me at all. She _introduced _you to me."

"You want another one?" he asked menacingly.

I got close to his face, "bring it." I narrowed my eyes. I could explain the cuts, the bruises even…but how was I going to explain to my friends the handprints on my cheek bones and arms.

Another slap.

I wiped the blood from my lip, "'I'm going to change' my ass." I coughed up some blood and it splattered against my wooden floor.

"You're a demon, you shouldn't exist in this world." He sneered.

"Trust me David, if I was a demon, you wouldn't be standing all high and mighty right now." I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, then what would I be doing?" he got in my face again.

"You would probably be in the same position as me."

"Now I highly doubt that. You're weak."

"I am _not _weak." I was shaking and I was dizzy.

"You don't even deserve to live."

"Sometimes, I think the same thing, Dave. What would you do if I died? Would you start beating Gacinda." I muttered.

His eyes blazed and I don't think I had ever seen him so mad before in my life. But I had nothing to lose. The beatings happened so often now that it was as if I didn't feel anything at all. I've numb.

"You can beat me all you want. You can make me bleed however many times you want me to, but you _cannot, _you _cannot _hurt me up here." I pointed to my head.

He stared at me, like he didn't know what to do. Wow, I didn't think that would work.

"Goodnight, David." I walked to me bathroom to see the damages of my face and body.

I didn't know what's been giving me so much courage to stand up to Dave like that, but it's been working wonders.

I looked in the mirror and grimaced.

I had a big, fat red mark on my cheek and under my eye. I was sure they were going to darken by tomorrow. I had another handprint on my other cheek and along my arms. My lip was busted pretty badly and I was bleeding from my head where I slammed it against the wall.

"Not that bad." I muttered, as if to lift my spirits.

I looked at my eyes, so dead.

"But bad enough."

At least he didn't punch me in the stomach like last time.

I chuckled to myself.

Only I could think that was funny…

Maybe all those slaps are affecting my ability to stay sane

I woke up…to the thought of school.

School…

The place where I was supposed to go today.

I heard a honk outside and I got up to see Jess outside and Brian being his usual flamboyant self.

"GIRL! YOU KNOW WE HAVE THIS PLACE CALLED SCHOOL! WE SHOULD BE THERE!" Brian yelled.

"Stop acting like a priss." I heard Jessica say to him.

"Sorry guys, it's gonna take me a while to get ready. I need a massive dose of make-up."

"Damn! Again?"

"Yep." I nodded. I moved my hair out the way and I heard them both gasp. Brian's face went back to normal and he jumped out the car.

"Alright I'm through. My baby has been through too much and I'm SICK OF THIS SHIT! The last thing I need is her getting a fucking concussion up in this bitch. Girl hold me back! Hold me back!" Brian yelled.

"From what?" Jess asked.

"Ooooo! I'm bout to have some cooked ass to-night! I'm gonna cook it real good too! Burnt to a crisp! I gotta take my earrings off and shit. Dammit Jessie, hold me the fuck back!" Brian yelled again.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Your ass will be the burnt one." She said.

"Nu-uh! I aint having that shit! Nope! I'm saving my baby girl! I'm bout to kill a bitch! I'm telling you, next time I see David, I'm gonna beat his ass, and for his stupid ass whore or whatever you want to call that bitch! OH! Next time I see her, girl I swear, it's lights out for that hoe." He was bouncing up and down and making a fist.

"They aren't even here Brian." I chuckled.

"OH! Oh! Oh! Because they know that I'm coming for them! I'm coming like druggies to crack! OHHHHH! Just wait!"

"That doesn't change the fact that they aren't here Brian." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? That's even better! JESSICA! GET THE SPRAY PAINT! WE BOUT TO FUCK THIS BITCH UP!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Girl! You know I get rowdy when I'm bout to kick a fucker's ass. Leggo! Leggo!"

"Brian stop acting ghetto and get back in the damn car!" Jessica yelled.

While all this was going on, I was getting ready for school.

I walked out my door and saw that Brian was in the back seat with his arms crossed, pouting.

"Aww, babe, when I decide to jump the fool, I'll let you take second punch." I patted his back.

He smiled at me and his eyes watered, "girl," he whispered, "you mean it?"

"Of course." I said, full of sarcasm, but Brian was stupid so he couldn't tell.

"Girl that means so much." He closed his eyes tight and fanned himself, "oh lordy, you guys, for a second there, I almost lost control."

"Yeah, almost." I rolled my eyes.

"You covered it well." Jess said, noticing my make-up.

"Really? Is it like, really noticeable?" I asked her.

"Yes, but, you covered it well." She chuckled.

"Jesus, what am I going to tell everyone?"

"Fuck off." Jessica and Brian said at the same time.

"That's mean." I whined.

"That's life." Jess scoffed.

"Yeah, girl you know that 'bitches aint shit, but hoes and chicks'." Brian sang.

I laughed and Jessica smiled a little.

WIWGFY

We got to school and I tried to keep my head down as much as possible. I put my hair in my face and focused on just getting through the day.

"Okay, seriously, what's my excuse." I asked them.

"Say you got beat up." Brian suggested.

"HELL NO!" me and Jess screamed.

"That would make her look pussy!" Jessica yelled.

"Fine, so you got into a fight and she got you good, but she was the one that ended up in the hospital."

"Okay, I'll consider that one. What else you got for me?"

"Um…you fell down your stairs because you weren't paying attention because you were texting me." Jessica suggested.

"Ok, how about this…'I got into a fight and took out the bitch, but she hit me pretty hard and I was dizzy. So I was texting Jessica about it and I wasn't paying attention and I fell."

"Yeah, that works."

"Great."

When I walked through school, I kept my head down and almost ran to my locker. I put in my books and grabbed my others. When I closed my locker, Stefan was behind it.

I wasn't surprised.

"Ha! I expected that from you!" I stuck out my tongue.

He chuckled and then squinted his eyes at my face, "hey, what happened?"

"Whaddya mean?" I acted like he wasn't talking about the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your face." He pointed at it and almost touched it, but I avoided his finger.

"Oh that, well I had some _fun _last night. I got into a fight with this girl and she got me pretty good, but it's okay, cause I beat her ass and now she's in the hospital. But then on my way down the stairs I fell because of the dizziness and I wasn't paying attention. Does that make sense-," I coughed, "I mean, yea. That's what happened."

He still looked concerned and completely not won over by my amazing lie.

"So uh, how-how is your day so far?" I stuttered, trying to move the conversation.

"It was great." He nodded, mission accomplished.

"Until I saw that my friend's face was covered with bruises and scratches and she's lying about it." He said. I'm a failure. My eyes widened at his statement and I stuttered, trying to make up an excuse.

"Calm down, hey, you don't have to tell me. I just don't want you to lie about it." He said softy.

I stared at him like an idiot.

"Sorry, I just….it hasn't been the best few months, or years and I-I just can't tell you…not right now." I swallowed.

He gave me a soft smile, "Like I said, you don't have to tell me." I nodded.

"But, if you need someone to talk to…I'm always here for you." He smiled.

I smiled back, "yeah, I'll always know where to look for you. Behind my locker, ready to scare me."

He chucked, "yeah, yeah that's me."

"Personally, I think you're a much better friend when you aren't pretending at it." I punched his shoulder playfully.

His smile faltered, "yeah, about that. Listen, I-I wasn't trying to hurt you. None of us were, but you can understand where we were coming from right?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, "of course. I would feel threatened too. I would probably do the same. Honestly Stefan, you seem really nice. I don't think that you want to hurt me." The bell rang signaling us to get to class and I looked at him.

"But thank you….for your concern." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Walk with me?" he offered.

"Sure."

WIWGFY

I was sure I had a concussion, I was tired as fuck. I was dizzy, my vision was blurry. I was pretty sure Mr. Saltzman was going to call the nurse. He looked worried. I never slept in his class. He was pretty cool.

"Okay, so I'm going to leave you all to it." He said. He looked at me again and I gave him a weak smile.

He sighed and walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked me.

I nodded and got up from my seat. I could feel eyes on me from everyone.

I followed him out the door and he closed it. We were alone in the hallway.

"Are you okay? You seem a little…off today. I mean, I know history is boring, I know it's not the funnest class, but you never sleep in class." He said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I think I need to go to the doctor." I said.

"Yea, did that 'fall' take you out a little." He put quotes around the fall.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked.

He gave me a look that said, 'I'm-not-fucking-stupid'.

"You know, Jade, when I was younger I had family issues too. I didn't tell anyone and it ended up taking control of my life."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"Well, I'm alright now, since I talked to someone about it." He hinted.

"They never believe me." I mumbled.

"Who doesn't?" he asked.

"Everyone."

"Well, I'm not one of those people. If you ever need to talk to anyone-"I stopped him there.

"Yeah yeah, talk to you, you're here for me, I know the drill. Stefan gave me a big ass dose of that this morning. Honestly Mr. Saltzman, it's not a problem. Not anymore." I sighed.

"Well I'm not going to go against your word so…just…you don't have to talk to me or Stefan, you can talk to anyone. I just don't want to see you like this okay?" he said.

"Well, I would like it, if someone could help me go to the nurse." I said in a tiny voice. I didn't like asking for help.

"I think I can help you with that." he said.

He walked me to the nurse and I smiled as he left to go finish his class.

"Okay, honey, open those pretty eyes wide." She said.

I nodded and stared at the light coming from the flashlight.

"hmm." I heard her say.

I was worried, "what?" I said quickly.

"Your reaction time is pretty slow, I think you should go see a hospital." She said.

"I don't want you driving so is there someone you can call?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah, yeah…hold on." I said.

I pulled out my phone and clicked on Damon's name.

He answered after 4 rings, _"hel-oooo?"_

"Hey, buddy….um, friendship rule number 1. Drive to your friends school and take her to the hospital because there is a big chance she may have a concussion." I said quickly in a hopeful voice.

"_How did you get a concussion?" _

"I don't-I do- I mean…ugh! I…..fell." I said.

There was a giant silence on the other side.

I heard him sigh, _"I'll come get you."_

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. You are the best friend in the world! Hurry up! I could die any minute."

"_Yeah yeah…"_ he muttered and hung up the phone.

I waited for about 15 minutes before he waltzed in, looking around for me. He saw me and nodded his head like a 'let's-go'.

"Excuse me, are you this girl's parent?" the nurse asked.

Damon turned around and smiled, "no, is that a problem?"

"Well yes, we need permission from a parent."

"Well, her parents aren't really answering their phones so they told me to pick her up." He said.

"Okay and who are you?" she asked.

"Can I just take her and leave?" he asked.

"No, I need permission from her parents." She said.

He looked at me with the 'are-you-serious' look now and looked back at her.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do," he got really close to her face and did that creepy dilation thing, "you are going to let me take her and not tell the whole goddamn school alright?"

"Yeah." She said in a dazed voice.

I chuckled and followed Damon out the building.

"Was that compulsion?" I asked him.

"Ugh! You're not going to ask me all those questions again, are you?"

"No, just one, was that compulsion?" I asked again.

"Yes."

I nodded my head and winced, Ow that hurt.

He noticed this and rolled his eyes, "if you had a concussion, it would not be wise to move your head around."

I rolled my eyes and he looked at me again. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

"I fell." I said without looking at him and keeping my eyes on the window. It had become such a reflex now to say the same excuse that it came out so easily.

"No one who falls, ends up with a handprint on their face." He said.

"I got into a fight yesterday."

"When?"

"Yesterday." I shrugged.

"What time?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions!"

"Answer the question."

"Look who's asking all the questions now." I muttered.

"Jadeyn, answer the question." He warned me.

"I don't' know Damon! It happened some time yesterday!"

"When! Take a random guess!"

"I don't know! UGH! 8:30!" I yelled.

"I dropped you off at around 10:30." He mumbled.

I didn't say anything. I just stared out the window.

DPOV

I don't know why it bothered me so much that she was hit by somebody, no matter who it was. I didn't mean to pressure her about it either, but it was getting on my nerves.

After I called her out on it I didn't say anything after that. I assumed she didn't want to talk about it and if she did, she would tell me.

We got to the hospital and she followed me inside.

You could tell she was pissed.

It was odd how we had known each other for such a short amount of time. A month, maybe a little more. And I was already starting to get close to her. I didn't like her like that though, not in that way.

I mean she was hot enough for me to, but that was it.

I'm a guy.

I walked over to the front desk and the receptionist looked at me, "what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Hi….," I looked at her name tag, "Rhonda, uh, my….friend here, might have a concussion and I need her to get checked out." I said.

"Alright, what's her name?" she asked.

"Jadeyn…Jadeyn…..hold on."

I walked over the Jade and pointed at Rhonda, "answer her questions really quick." I said. She got up and walked over there.

I listened in on the conversation, "Okay honey, what's your name?"

"Jadeyn Eve Smith."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Alright, what did you do to get the concussion?"

"Well I don't know if it's really a concussion, but I fell down some stairs." she said.

She kept typing and didn't look up, but if she did, she would've noticed the big ass handprint on her face that would completely make that alibi worthless.

"Okay, just take a seat over there." She pointed to some chairs.

"How long do you think the wait will take?" I asked from my seat.

"Not long, especially if she has a concussion, we need to check her out right away." She smiled at me then at Jade who gave a small smile back. She was looking around the hospital, as if she was soaking it all up.

"Take a seat." I told her.

She was shaken out of her little mini daze and took a seat next to me.

We were both quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Thank you for picking me up and taking me here." She said softly. You could tell she was not happy right now.

I turned to her and nodded.

The receptionist was right, the wait wasn't that long at all.

"Jadeyn?" Rhonda called.

We both looked up and we followed her to a room.

"Okay, Jadeyn, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt and pants so we can x-ray you. Your doctor will be here in a minute." She said.

Jade nodded her head and winced again.

"What did I just say about nodding your head if you have a concussion?"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I sighed, she was upset. Great. I made her upset.

"Look, I'm sorry that I pressured you and got in your business when we were in the car. You don't have to-"she cut me off.

"Tell you anything, I know. I've gotten that from 3 people today already. But I don't want to tell anybody anything, so don't hold your breath." She snapped.

I put my hands up in defense and she sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out like that, I'm just happy you came to pick me up. I appreciate it."

"What are friends for." I mumbled to her.

She heard me and smiled.

"This is going to sound very awkward and weird, but I feel like I should be giving you a hug right now, so I'm going to." she said.

She got closer to me and wrapped her small arms around my torso and laid her head against my arm. She was too short to reach my shoulder.

I stood there awkwardly and waited for her to step away.

But instead she unwrapped her arms and took my crossed arms and wrapped them around her.

"Sometimes, it's okay to show someone that you're appreciative." She whispered.

I wasn't really hugging her.

"Stop being prideful and give me a fucking hug Damon." She said angrily.

There we go! Some normalcy.

I wrapped my arms around her slowly then as quickly as I did it I put them back across my chest.

"You can leave now." She said.

"What?"

"Leave the room so I can take off my clothes." She clarified.

I smirked, "why?"

"Damon." She sighed.

"I'm just a curious guy." I said.

"You're a horny guy too, now leave." She said.

"And there she goes, back to the rude." I muttered to myself.

"You bet!" she yelled from behind the door.

The nurse knocked on the door and went in. She gave Jade one of those hospital gowns and took her to a different room.

"I thought it would look sexier than that." I said.

She glared at me and punched my arm.

I rolled my eyes at her small amount of strength and waited for about 30 more minutes until she came back out again.

She had her regular shirt back on and a bandage around her head.

"What's the word?" I asked.

"Small concussion, bone slightly cracked." Rhonda said.

"Yeah, I'm screwed." Jade said.

"It's a good thing you brought her over when you did because she could have passed out again and one more hit to her head and it could've been way worse. She just needs to get lots of rest and be very careful for a few days." She said.

"Great." I said, getting up quickly. "Let's go."

"Are you going to be taking care of her?" the nurse asked. Jade and I both answered at the same time.

"No-"Jade said.

"Yes-"I said.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"No you are not." Jade argued.

"Jadeyn, I'm the adult here, and you need to be taken care of." I said in a mature way, but Jade saw right through it.

"Okay, well I'll just put her release forms in your name then." Rhonda said.

"That's great." I said.

Jade rolled her eyes and glared at me.

WIWGFY

"Oh stop acting like a drama queen, it's no big deal." I said.

"You signed my release forms in your name! That's a huge deal!" she yelled at me.

"I'll take good care of you." I smirked at her.

"Bullshit." She shook her head and winced.

"I wonder when you're going to learn to stop doing that." I muttered.

"It's a reflex."

"So is agreeing to take custody over you until you're better."

"I'll be fine." She sighed.

"I'll be the judge of that." he said.

"What about my dad, huh, he's gonna freak." She said.

"Oh yeah, I've been thinking about that."

"What's your big brilliant plan now." She asked.

"Just say that you're going to spend a few days at a friend's house." I shrugged.

"You say it like it's going to be that easy, when it's not." She said angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, we arrived at my house and I parked the car.

"For you, in your point of view, I'm just asking my dad to go to a sleepover, but that's not how it's going to go."

"How's it going to go?" I asked in frustration that she couldn't just agree.

"I'm going to ask him, he's going to say no, he's going to yell, I'm going to argue, I'm going to get _slapped _and then I'll end up not being able to go…" I slowly looked at her.

_Slapped?_

"Do you see how this could be a sort of problem for me?" she asked sarcastically.

I looked at her face which held so many bruises. Then I looked at her lip that had a small cut on it.

Her eyes widened like she just realized what she said and she looked out the other window.

"Just try to ask." I said softly.

"He's going to say no." she said.

"Well I'll just have to persuade him." I smirked.

"You are so weird." She shook her head _again,_ "OUCH! DAMMIT! I'M SICK OF THAT!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes and she opened the car door and got out.

I followed her to the door and she walked through.

"Well the nurse said to get rest, so, get to it." I said, pointing to the couch.

"I don't want to go to sleep." She wined. "I thought it was bad to go to sleep with a concussion."

"Well, obviously, it's not anymore. So sleep." I said again, more sternly.

"Damon…." She wined again.

I sighed, "What?"

"Do you have any ice." She asked softly, looking at me through her big eyes. She was kind of cute.

I nodded my head and went to the kitchen to get her a bag of ice.

I heard her mutter, "at least you can nod your head without pain every fucking minute."

I smirked at that and put some ice in a bag.

When I went back to her, she was sprawled out on the couch in a position that didn't look at all comfortable.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Lying on the couch like you wanted me to." she shrugged.

I held the bag of ice and moved her leg so I could sit down.

"Sit up straight before you make it worse." I said.

"I'm comfortable like this." She said.

"Fine, let all the blood rush to your skull, I don't care." I got up.

"Yes you do." I could see her smirking at me.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Go upstairs. Second door on your left, my room, sleep there." I said.

She smiled and got up. She took the ice from my hand and kissed my cheek softly. Then she headed for the stairs.

"Don't fall off those!" I yelled.

She glared at me playfully and walked up the stairs with grace. I could hear her feet shuffling and landing on my bed. She didn't move after that. I sighed again and laid my head against the couch.

"What am I getting myself into." I muttered.

WIWGFY

JPOV

When I woke up, it was dark outside and my phone was ringing loudly.

'Dave' it said.

"Ugh, dammit." I said.

I reluctantly pressed the green button and put my ear to the phone.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT FUCKING IS?" never mind, I think I'll take it off my ear now.

"I'M SICK OF THIS CONSTANT DISREGARD FOR THE RULES! AND YOU BETTER FUCKING KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET PUNISHED!"

"Are you done?" I asked. I was being bold. He couldn't hurt me here, "I have a concussion, and I'm staying at a friend's house."

"WHAT THE FUCK!-"he continued his cussing rampage.

"Would you like to talk to them?" I asked him.

"YOU BET YOUR ASS! PUT THEM ON THE PHONE!" he yelled again.

"okay." I sat up and called Damon.

"Damon!" I yelled.

"Yea." I heard from behind me, I screamed.

"Jesus! How long were you in here?" I asked.

"A few hours." He shrugged.

"Such a creeper! You shouldn't scare people with concussions! That's not nice! That's very rude! BAD! BAD DAMON!" I slapped his hand.

"The nurse said to take care of you, I'm just trying to do my job." He shrugged.

"That doesn't mean be weird."

"I thought you had a phone call." He said, switching the conversation.

"Oh yeah, here." I handed him the phone and sat back on his bed.

"Hello." He said happily through the phone.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but it didn't sound good because Damon had to move to phone from his hear so he could hear him properly.

"Well come get her yourself then." He said.

More yelling…

"Yeah, I'll text you my address," He smiled, "Okay, see you soon." He finished and ended the call.

"Your dad is on his way here." He said.

My mouth fell open in surprise.

"What the hell!"

He took a seat back in his stalker chair like it was no big dead and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Many things! Many things are wrong Damon!" I yelled.

"Calm down, when he gets here, I'm just going to compel him and then he'll leave."

"But what if he's on the vervain stuff?"

Damon looked deep in thought and then answered, "Well then we're screwed."

I glared at him and was _about _to shake my head, but I didn't.

"Look who finally learned to stop being stupid." He said.

I laid my head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

WIWGFY

When I woke up again it was bright outside and I sat up. I groaned because my head hurt so much.

"Ow." I whimpered.

I looked around in confusion. This was not my room. Not at all. Where was I?

I got up quickly and soon regretted it. Vertigo hit me in pounds and I stumbled and hit the wall.

"Ouch." I said again.

I felt my head and I could feel a soft layer of something.

What happened yesterday?

I saw a mirror and I slowly walked to it. There was a beige bandage wrapped around my head and I was in my clothes from yesterday. I was confused.

In case it wasn't obvious to you, I had some massive memory loss problems. It happened all the time.

Did I get beat yesterday?

I walked along the wall, keeping my hands on it for support and opened the door. I saw Stefan there with his hand up as if he was about to knock.

"Oh, uh hey. I was just getting you. Are you okay?" he asked me.

I blinked and looked at him, "I-I don't know. Should I be okay?" I asked him.

"Well you-you have a concussion, so I don't know if that's the most pleasant thing to go through." He smirked as if it was a joke.

"I have a concussion?" I asked him.

"Yes." He nodded slowly.

"How-how did I get a concussion?" I asked him. I kept stuttering.

"You told me you 'fell'." He used quotations.

"I fell?"

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay Jade?" he asked me.

"I don't-I don't know."

"Do you need some ice for your head?" he asked me.

"Um, yes. Can I have some please?" I asked.

"Of course." He walked away down the hall and down the stairs.

I followed him, still keeping my hands on the wall.

I slowly made my way downstairs and I took each step with both feet. I was concentrating really hard on such a simple task. It was very annoying.

"Stefan? Where's- where's Damon?" I asked.

"He had to go run an errand. He told me to take care of you."

"Isn't it a school day?" I asked.

He shrugged, "yeah, but I was willing to do it anyway." he smiled.

"Well….thank you." I smiled.

"What are friends for?" he shrugged.

"Only God knows."

He chuckled and I finally made it to the first floor. I walked slowly to the couch and sat down. Stefan came back with the ice and handed it to me.

"So, again, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just really confused and I have no idea how I got here. I mean my dad would _never_-"I stopped to think about what I was going to say. MY dad would never allow me to sleep over at a boy's house. Never in a million years. So how the fuck does that work?

"Oh my sweet Jesus! My dad! He's probably so pissed at me right now." I laid my head into my hands and moaned in anger, "This is terrible!" I yelled.

"Your dad came by at around 3:00 this morning. Damon handled it." He said.

"He 'handled' it?" I urged him to clarify.

"He compelled him." He mumbled.

"And it worked?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I guess, he just left after that."

"Hm…..well then, I guess…..I guess it's all good then." I said.

"I guess." He said.

"Stefan, I feel really bad about you taking care of me and missing school. You can go, I'm fine by myself." I said.

"I don't think that would be the best idea, plus I told you, I'm fine with taking care of you." He said.

"Why do you want to help me so badly anyway?" I asked him.

He looked deep in thought before he answered me.

"Think of it as, me repaying you for being a dick." He said.

"Aw, Stefan…I don't think you're a penis." I patted his back lightly.

He looked at me with a confused smile and chuckled, "you're so weird." He shook his head.

"So I've been told."

A few minutes passed and I got curious, "how are you and Elena? I don't talk to her often." I said.

"Oh, we uh, broke up." He said.

"Why? 2 days ago, you guys looked fine!" I asked.

"She feels that, being with me is hard." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I know you loved her." I said.

"It's okay, it's all Katherine's fault." He said with more anger.

"Katherine? Wait….vampire Katherine?" I asked.

"Damon told you?" he looked surprised.

"Yeah, yesterday…she's here?"

"Yesterday, she compelled Jenna to stab herself." he looked down.

"OH MY GOD! IS SHE OKAY?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's in the hospital right now."

"I wanna go see her, can we see her?" I asked.

"Sure, we can make a visit." He said.

"Oh, wait what if Elena's there. Isn't that going to be awkward?"

"Just because we broke up, doesn't mean, we have to hate each other." He said softly.

"Alright, if you're okay with it, let's go." I said.

WIWGFY

We didn't see any sign of Elena went we went to visit Jenna. She seemed okay and she was making a very fast recovery. I was happy about that.

She asked me what happened to my face, and I told her my lie.

She didn't seem convinced…

"Handprint?" she asked.

"Fight." I settled with that.

"With who?" she asked me.

"The stairs." I gulped.

She stared at me for a few seconds and then shrugged, "Alright, you don't have to tell me." She said.

"Am I _that _bad of a liar?"

"No, it's just your lie doesn't make any sense." She laughed wincing as she did.

"I don't feel comfortable telling anyone." I said softly.

"That's okay, I'm here if you wanna talk….and I'm not going anywhere for a few days." She chuckled and then winced again.

"It's not a good idea to laugh, after you have an injured stomach." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

I nodded and then I winced.

"But I guess that's coming from the girl who nods when she has a concussion." She shook her head in amusement.

"Not the same." I argued.

"Yea, it kinda is." She smiled.

I said my goodbyes and 'get-well-soons' and then I left her to her bed and drugs.

I walked out the door and found Stefan leaning against it.

"Did it all go well?" he asked.

"Oh don't act like you didn't hear the conversation." I rolled my eyes.

"True." He smiled.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"We could go to the Grill." He offered.

"Okay." I agreed.

The drive to the Grill was nice and quiet, which was good for me because I was beginning to get a headache anyway. When we got there, we were immediately seated and I slid into the booth on the opposite side.

"Honestly, I'm not that hungry." I said.

"You didn't eat anything all day. I think you should get something in your system. It will help your headache."

"How did you know I had a headache?"

"Common for people with concussions. Plus I saw you rubbing your temples in the car." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and pouted, "Fine, I'll eat something." I said.

A waiter came to take our orders and I told him a wanted the cheese burger. Jeez, I really had to start ordering something different, but the burger was just so good. My stomach growled and I released that my unreachable hunger made its way to my brain. I was very hungry.

"I guess someone is hungry now." He noticed.

I shrugged, "shit happens."

WIWGFY

After we ate, we drove back to the boarding house.

"So, what did Damon tell my dad?" I asked him.

Stefan shrugged, "I only know what he told me." He said.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that he came to the house at about 3:00, demanded you go with him, but Damon compelled him to let you stay a few days." He said.

I was about to nod my head. But then I remembered that I would hurt.

"Well I give him props for getting him to agree."

"That's what Damon does best."

He parked the car and we both got out. I walked into the house and on the couch.

Stefan walked up stairs, I assumed to his room and I closed my eyes. When I woke up, I found it to be dark outside and I sat up to stretch.

I looked around and saw that there was a light coming from the direction of the library. I walked in to find Damon looking at a book shelf.

"Is this what you do on your free time?" I asked him.

He didn't turn to look at me as he answered, "Only when I'm bored." He said.

"I never would of guessed you as the 'bored' type." I said.

He looked at me, "everyone gets bored eventually." He scoffed

"But I would think that you would find _something _to do." I said.

He shrugged and went back to looking at the bookshelf.

"So what did to tell my dad yesterday?"

"Didn't my brother tell you already?"

"He told me what you told him."

"Well then you have your answer."

"I know that the conversation could _not _have been that short and simple." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're in for a disappointment because that's what happened." I didn't believe him….not one bit.

"You're lying to me." I said.

"You lie to me all the time." He sounded angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked, in confusion.

"Don't pretend that you don't know." He scoffed and looked at me.

"I'm not pretending, I really don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"When I asked you what happened to your face, you told me you fell." He said, emphasizing the word fell, as if it was some dirty word that shouldn't be said.

"I did." I argued.

"You're lying." He said, getting closer to me.

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are." He glared at me.

"It's not your business anyway!" I yelled.

"You've made it my business!" he yelled back.

"How so?"

"The second you called me to take you to the hospital, you made it my business!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can! I'm doing it right now!"

"You're such an ass!" I yelled, my voice cracked and I could feel my eyes water.

"And you're a bitch!"

"You're cocky!"

"You're annoying!"

"IF YOU WANNA KNOW SO BADLY, ASK THE BASTARD YOURSELF!" I screamed.

"I DID!" he yelled at me.

I held my breath at what he said. He asked him? Oh my gosh. This was horrible. There was no sound between us and I could feel tears going down my face. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and his eyes looked sad.

"Did he hurt you Jadeyn?" he asked me. He voice sounded so fragile, like he was afraid that the wrong words would hurt me.

I looked down at the floor and sniffed. What was I going to say? 'Yes Damon, he hits me every day'?

I didn't say anything.

I guess he took that as a yes.

"You can talk to me about it." He said.

"No, no I can't." I said.

"You should talk to _someone._"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" I yelled.

"Jade, don't do that." he said.

"Do what?" I snapped.

"Pretend like it's nothing when it is."

"No it's not! I can handle it!"

"Obviously you can't because the man gave you a concussion! A concussion!" he yelled.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I laughed sarcastically, "there's nothing I can do Damon, no one believes me and if he found out that I told someone, he would just do it again, only harder." I voice cracked when I said the word harder and I swallowed loudly.

"Jade, when that guy came over here screaming, he was livid he was threatening what he would do to you the second you got home. He looked crazy." He said softly.

"Damon," I looked into his eyes, as if I was begging him, "what do you want me to do about it?" I said again.

He stared at me and thought about it. He sighed and shook his head, "I can't believe I'm doing this. But you're my friend so…..move in here." He said.

"Do what now?" I asked.

"Move in with us."

"He would never let me do that." I said.

"He would if I told him to."

"Just because you compel him doesn't mean that he will forever be okay with it, and what if he was just faking the whole thing? You don't know."

"He seemed to be okay with it yesterday." He said.

"You asked him?" I was shocked.

"Yes." He admitted, "I didn't think I was actually going to go through with it." He scoffed at himself and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damon that's crazy!"

"No it's not." He did that eye thingy.

"What did you say to him yesterday?" I asked him again.

He sighed, "He came over screaming about what he was going to do to you and I compelled him to calm down. Then I remembered what you said in the car and I asked him if he hurt you in any way. He told me the truth and I told him to let you move in if I found it necessary."

"And you find it necessary?"

"Yes."

"What about Stefan, he should have a say in this."

"I think you should do it." I turned around to see Stefan was leaning casually against the door frame.

"Why? You guys barely know me, and just a month ago you were going to kill me. And Damon was thinking that just 2 days ago." I said.

They both shrugged at the same time, "you're a good friend." Stefan said.

Damon just turned back to the bookshelf, "you can pack your stuff tomorrow."

Stefan turned around and left the room and I walked back to the living room. I stood in the middle and blinked.

WTF?

**Okay, I feel bad.**

**Sorry that I'm lazy, but shit happens. **

**Review!**


	10. The bad girl who doesn't like salad

**Hey, I just wanna say, I hate ugly pigs.**

**They make me sick…..**

**But I like the cute ones.**

**Read on readers. Read on.**

I only had two boxes.

Just two, because my father was mean and a major maniac. At first, I was scared to even go back home to get my stuff. I thought for sure that I was going to die, like the second I walked through the door. No joke.

But, ironically I didn't. It's ironic cause…..well…..I don't know…..irony is a bitch.

Kinda like karma.

Yeah, karma….she's a fickle, _fickle _bitch.

So, yes, I figure, hell! If karma can be bitchy, so can irony. Irony can have its moments.

Like when you eat meat, yet you're protesting on saving cows….that's ironic.

But that was a terrible example because that one was funny. I think I want to be a hippie. Sounds like fun. Getting high and playing a harp while sitting under a tree and laughing hysterically at the imaginary llama sitting in the middle of the road fucking a hamster…

Holy crap….is that possible?

Then there would be like, like….a new species. A species called….HAMLAS!

Why am I thinking about this again? Oh yes, irony.

So I officially call irony on the fact that my father _didn't_ kill me.

Because in definition, irony is a contrast between what has occurred, or what is expected. I didn't expect that.

Neither did the hippies.

Anyways, I finished packing, and Damon was sitting on my bed reading my journal-

Wait what!

I jumped up from the ground and snatched it from him.

"The fuck dude?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I didn't know you secretly dreamed about being a hippie."

"Hippies are awesome! Have you seen American Dad! Hailey is hilarious! She is the daughter of a CIA agent working for the government, yet she protest about common issues that the government is responsible for….that's ironic." I smiled.

"I didn't know you had a fetish with a fictional cartoon character." He responded sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because I don't have a 'fetish' with you." I used my fingers when I said fetish.

"I know you do; you just can't admit it to yourself yet."

"It's times like these that I wish I was as weird as you say I am so I could electrocute your ass."

"You are as weird as I think you are."

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

"Ah ah ah…who's the bestest friend ever for letting his unappreciative friend move in with him?" he asked.

"Stefan." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "Well you can walk your hot ass back to my house." He smirked.

I frowned and grabbed his arm, "Nonononono! Damon, don't leave meeee." I whined.

"You're the one being mean."

"You're being mean!"

"I am being awesome, by driving you to my house where you will be living for however long until I kick your crazy ass out."

"You would kick me out?" I exclaimed in horror.

"It depends. What do I get if I don't?" he wiggled his eyes in suggest.

"A nice two second hug." I said.

"five." He argued.

"Three." I shook my head

"four." He smirked.

"Two."

"You can't go back down." He made a face.

"You can't go up." I retaliated.

"I didn't."

"I need to finish packing!" I changed the subject. I was almost done. I just had a few more things to pack.

Damon looked at the basically empty room and sighed. He used his vamp speed to pick up the rest and put it in a box. He handed it to me and smirked. I took it from him and frowned.

"Stupid vampire speed." I muttered.

He chuckled and I carried the box downstairs.

I saw Jason sitting on the couch watching TV, but it was on mute. Who watches the TV on mute? Oh yeah, my unrelated brother who was a friggin weirdo and was extremely lame. I had a lame brother. I was embarrassed to be his 'sister'. Did you notice how when I was internally talking, I put quotes over the words sister. Some other irony….I have a lame ass brother and I'm super cool.

"I was going to ask why you are watching the TV on mute, but then I realized I didn't care before I could ask the question." I muttered to him while I walked by with my boxes. Damon smirked and I grabbed an apple off the counter before proceeding to the door.

"Jade, we need to talk about this." He got up and stood in front of me.

"We don't need to talk about anything. And why do we? You've gone 2 years without talking to me, so I don't think that talking is necessary."

"Look I'm sorry alright." He tried.

"I'm sorry too," I sighed and he smiled a little, "I'm sorry that you will have to continue living with a dick for the rest of your miserable life because you are too much of a fucking pansy to move out and get a job like the rest of the population."

He frowned again, "why can't you just hear me out here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't like you. In fact, I _hate _you. So why in the world do you think I would want to hear you bitch about how much you're not sorry and how much you hate me because you think I killed my sister?"

Damon was standing by the door waiting for me and I nodded my head to tell him to go outside. He squinted his eyes, but went out anyway.

"_Our _sister."

"No, she was never _your _sister. Wanna know why? Because you always acted like you weren't related to me, so why in the hell should you act like you were related to her?"

"You accuse me of bitching." He scoffed and turned away.

"I'm not _accusing _you, I'm stating the fact that you _are _bitching! I have every right to bitch! I deserve it. What were you doing for the past two years? I was getting beaten by 'your' father!"

"Oh, so now he's just my father?"

"I was done with him the second he started drinking." I said with hatred.

"What did you expect us to do Jade?"

"_I expected _you to see that I was the one in the most pain! I _expected_ you to see how much it hurt me to know that I was the one driving the car! I _expected_ you to see all the bruises and hear me scream! I _expected_ you to comfort me ad make me feel better and tell me that it was going to be okay! But you didn't Jason! You sat there! Like a stupid idiot! After all these years of repeating this shit to you, you would think that you would finally get it, but you don't! Because you're dumb and you're pathetic! You're pathetic because you're trying to fix something that is far past broken and you're pathetic because you try and hide from it by playing you're goddamn rock music and acting like an emo bitch! You have no right to do that! I've been the one suffering the most! You are just a stupid 22 year old who needs to get over it and move on with his life! So for the last time, I'm done with you! And I hope you feel _so _good knowing that you pushed away your only ounce of family you had left!"

"Fine, leave. I don't care." He muttered.

"I know you don't….you don't have to tell me." I sneered at him.

"And for the record, you aren't the only family I have left." He sneered back.

"Oh," I laughed sarcastically, "are you talking about that one bitch that left us? That family? Cause she's not your family." I was laughing more I probably looked crazy, "please! She probably got remarried and left that sad place too. She didn't want us Jason. She just wanted Rebecca, her whole world revolved around Rebecca. She never loved you." I smiled. It felt good seeing his sad face when I said the words.

Was that mean. Was it mean or bad, to feel happy knowing that I took the one thing he loved away from him. Was it mean to shove it in his face to know that that one person….didn't even want him?

I'm sure it was, but it felt so good to see his crushed face.

"You have a good life here Jason, "I said sarcastically, "I hope you have an amazing life, because you deserve that much. After all the shit we've been through, you deserve to be happy….I guess…..but you're not going to be. Not if you stay here." I picked up my box that I somehow managed to sit down during my bitch speech.

He was looking down and his hands were in fist by his sides.

"You can go to hell Jadeyn." He whispered as I walked past him.

"Hopefully, if I play my cards right, that's where I'm headed." I smirked.

I finally walked out the door and put the box in the backseat of Damon's car. I got into the passenger seat and smiled triumphantly.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Me? Oh, I'm great! I don't think this day can get any better." I giggled.

Damon shook his head in amusement and started the car. I looked at the house that I thought I would be prisoner in for the rest of my high school year and smiled as it got father away in my vision.

Maybe God _did _exist.

WIWGFY

I finished unpacking my boxes and jumped on my new bed. It was nice here. My new home and already I felt spoiled.

It was about 5:00 when I was done and I was really hungry, so I went downstairs to get some food. I had changed into more comfortable clothes, AKA my PJ's. I was wearing a lose long sleeved shirt and some cotton shorts with my fuzzy slippers. They were black and they looked like bear paws. They were so cute.

When I got into the kitchen I looked around and sighed. Would it be awkward if I just went into their fridge? I pondered the question thoroughly….

"Hey." I jumped and saw Stefan leaning against the frame and scowled at him.

"Ugh, you got me! Now I have to deal with that when I get home too." I whined.

He smirked and pointed at the fridge, "feel free to get whatever."

I looked at him then back at the fridge ten back at him again, "seriously?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "we don't eat food that much. It's really just for the cravings." He smiled a knowing smile.

I chuckled softly at the comment then opened the fridge I saw a sandwich in there. Wonder whose it was.

"That's Damon's." he said.

"Are you like psychic or something?" I asked him. He knew everything I was thinking about.

"No, but I'm not blind to your eyes and I'm not deaf to your stomach growls."

"Well since its Damon's and I don't really care about what he thinks, I'm just going to eat it." I took the sandwich and placed it on the counter. I took a bite then closed my eyes in satisfaction.

"For someone who doesn't eat that much, he sure does make good sandwiches."

"We've been around for a while to learn a thing or two about cooking." He smiled.

"You should teach me. I can't cook. Put me in here with fire and the place will burn down." I smiled back.

"Then I guess I'll have to show you a few things."

"Well I'm not doing anything today. Are you?" I asked.

"Well I broke up with my girlfriend and my brother is off doing whatever bad things he does, so to answer your question, no." He shrugged, but you could tell he wanted to be with her.

"Aww, Stef. Well, she told me she was having a slumber party, but I hate slumber parties. And Bonnie is going to be there. Last thing I need is her staring at me." I shook my head slowly in pain just thinking about all her staring.

"I wonder why?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"I know! I'm trying to figure it out. Do you think if I ask her, she'll tell me?" I asked.

"I doubt it, we already tried and she said, 'I just have this bad feeling'" he quoted her.

"Are these feelings usually correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she had the same feeling about me and she seemed to get over it." He shrugged.

"Maybe there _is _something wrong with me." I shook my head, looking back at the delicious sandwich.

"Or, maybe you're just different."

"That's another way of saying 'freaky'." I chuckled.

"Or unique." He countered.

"Or weird." I said back.

"Or….cool." He tried.

"….yeah, I'm beyond cool. Maybe those feelings are my off-the-charts coolness." I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe it's cause you don't know how to cook." He said.

"Yeah, that's it. I can't cook. That's the reason for all these creepy feelings. It's a shame that my cooking abilities are affecting her little feelings."

"She takes those feelings seriously. She's a witch." He said.

"Bonnie's a witch?" I asked.

Stefan nodded his head slowly and I held my mouth open wide.

"Damn! This town is full of crazy!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Yep, Mystic Falls, the best town of all." He said sarcastically.

"I wanna be something cool." I smiled.

"You must be if Bonnie is getting creepy feelings."

"Whatever. Wanna teach me how to cook?" I asked.

"Sure. Whaddya wanna learn?"

"Umm….let's start with something hard. An egg!" I decided.

"You can't cook an egg?" he asked me.

"It makes you feel like a dumb ass for thinking I was something supernatural huh?" I smiled.

"No, it just supports the idea of you being something that isn't human. How can you not know how to cook an egg?"

"I'm just as curious as you are."

WIWGFY

I was lying on my nice bed, kicking my legs around in the air. I usually did this was I had an overdose of complete boredom. Boredom was a sad thing. It just made you want to do bad things just so you had something to do. Today Damon was out running around with Stefan, doing vampire things, and I was told specifically not to leave the house. He's been strict about that lately.

I did everything a bored girl usually does. I looked through Damon's room, then Stefan's room, then my room, for the billionth time. I even switched out Damon's shampoo with syrup. I did everything possible. I only killed about 20 minutes and now I was back on the bed, kicking my feet around. There was nothing on TV at this time, I wasn't tired, I was just bored.

So back to what I was saying, about doing bad things when you're bored. I had an idea.

Leave the house!

Yep, that always made my day.

I hopped off my bed and went to my closet so I could change. I put on some black capris and a midnight blue wife beater. I slipped on a pair of converse and brushed my long hair. I didn't know where I was going, but I was bored and I needed to do _something. _I put on my sunglasses and walked out the door.

These are the moments when you listen to cool music and imagine how awesome you look walking down the street. I laughed at myself. Me and Rebecca used to do that all the time.

_4 years ago…_

_Rebecca made me take her to the mall. She wanted a new pair of shoes and who was I to say 'no' to the squirt. The only problem was that we didn't just get a pair of shoes. We went all out and bought whole outfits._

"_Hey you wanna walk around the mall in slow motion as the music plays?" she asked me._

"_Why?" I laughed._

"_Because we look awesome and people who look awesome and know it, get to walk around in slow motion to songs that totally make them look cool." She said._

_I shrugged and agreed, and boy did we look cool walking through the mall as 'hot in herre' played._

_And stupid…_

_But it was a sibling experience._

_That's all that matters. _

_End of flashback…_

I laughed thinking back to that stupid idea.

I was walking down the long street that would take forever to reach town. I was rethinking this idea of walking now. They lived kinda far away from town.

I shrugged; at least it's better than being bored in the house.

If Damon got home before I was back, which was likely to happen, I was definitely going to get yelled at.

WIWGFY

I was finally at the Grill. My feet hurt. It took me 2 hours just to walk here alone. I took a deep breath and took a seat at the booth. Jess saw me and smiled.

"Hey what's up?"

"My feet are killing me." I groaned.

She chuckled, "why?"

"In case you forgot, I don't have a car, so when I have to walk for 2 hours just to get a burger, I'm not satisfied." I scowled.

"Oh wow. There's this thing, you may have heard of it. It's called a Taxi." She said sarcastically.

"At the time, I thought, walking would be a good experience." I lied. I completely forgot the world had invented those things.

"Is that why you're wearing converse, you lying bitch." She asked innocently.

"Can I have a cheeseburger please!" I yelled.

"Sure. Coming right up…..lying bitch." I heard her snicker.

I mocked her as she walked away and she laughed at me. I laid my head against the booth until my food arrived.

"One cheeseburger for the lying bitch."

"Will you give it up?" I yelled.

"Will you learn not to lie to your bestie?"

"Bryan is my bestie." I smiled.

"Fine. Your wife?"

"Do you forget about Meredith so easily?"

"You're mean." She put her hands on her hips.

"My feet hurt." I replied with a tight smile.

"Do they?" she asked me sarcastically.

"Don't you have tables to wait?"

She shrugged, "I guess, but this isn't over." She fake threatened.

I ate my cheeseburger in silence and moaned at how good it was. I saw Matt walk in for his shift and I waved at him.

"Hey Matt!" I said.

"Hey Jade." He smiled at me and took a seat from across my booth.

"How are you?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm good I guess. I took an early one for my shift." He said.

"Ugh, why. I hate getting here early. I'd much rather close up." I said.

"I don't know. Don't tell her, but I'm kind of avoiding Caroline."

"Why?" I asked him, dropping my burger.

"I just need some time to think." He said mostly to himself.

"About what?" I made a face. In my head I was thinking _'please don't be gay, please don't be gay, please don't be gay.'_

"It's complicated." He muttered. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. So I left it alone.

"Alright, I'm here all day if you wanna talk about it. Literally, the last thing I need is to go back home to an empty boring house, or a crazy mad Damon."

"Why is Damon mad at you?" he asked.

"He told me not to leave the house. I took things into my own hands." I smirked.

"Don't like being told what to do?" he assumed.

"Hell no." I scoffed.

Matt chuckled at me and flashed me a genuine smile.

"Whoa. I haven't seen one of those in a while." I smiled back.

"Yeah, things have been pretty hectic lately." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He just looked tired. Tired and worn down from life, from everyone.

I nodded my head and smirked, "well, like I said. I'm here all day." I gave him a smile. Not the sympathetic one, the real one. The one that said he could trust me.

He smiled and got up. Then he gave me a hug and walked away. Well that was my daily nice thing to do. I was so proud. I didn't particularly like being nice, because then people expected that from you all the time. That was kind of the _last _thing I needed. I was trying to live up to my imaginary reputation.

Badass Jade.

I vandalize school property, I get in fights, and I'm not nice. That's why I kind of wanted an enemy at school. One that took me seriously and didn't take my shit, but was also stupid enough to take me on.

I may look cute and I may act nice around adults, but in truth, I was bad. I guess I got in from Dave.

I hate Dave.

I want to rip his skin from his body. I want to rip out his eyes and boil them in a pot. I wanted to break all his bones, every single one of them. I wanted to take a butter knife and-

"Hey Jade." Caroline said.

"Wassup homie." I nodded.

Caroline smiled and took a seat across from me at my both. She saw my burger and rolled her eyes, "Seriously Jade, that is the only thing you have gotten ever since you started coming here."

I shrugged, "I know man, but I can't get over how good it is."

"It's not healthy." She whined.

"Neither is anything else." I argued.

"Um, perhaps a salad." She said the word lightly.

"I've never heard of such a thing." I lied.

She made a face and shook her head. Her blonde curls bounced around. She saw Matt and waved at him, but he just pretended not to see and kept walking.

"I think Matt is mad at me." She said.

"No shit." I muttered.

"Why?" she moaned.

I totally forgot vampires could hear shit so easily.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. He's just having a rough time right now, Care." I gave her a tight smile.

"But he won't even talk to me about it! Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do? Talk to their girlfriends about their problems?"

"Yeah, but Caroline, you forget. He's still a _boy_. Boys don't really like talking about their problems."

"It's not just that, I can tell." She said, squinting her eyes.

"Honestly, if you want my opinion, I think you should just give him some space until he's ready to talk to you." I said.

"What could it be?" she asked, as if she didn't even hear me.

"Caroline?" I waved my hand in her face, she stared at me, and "ya hear me. Just give him some space." I said again.

She puckered her lips in thought and shook her head violently, "nope, I can't do that."

"Caroline. Give the boy a break. Maybe he just needs to think about some stuff." I said.

"Oh my God, do you think he knows? No, he can't know. I compelled him not to know." She looked frightened.

"I doubt it." I lied. I really didn't doubt it. We were talking about Matt here. Matt was pretty chill. Something big had to tip him off.

"Yeah, you're right, that's impossible." She smiled and laughed nervously.

I could see Matt staring at us and I caught his eye. I smiled gently and winked at him. He smiled back to me and continued waiting his tables.

"So _Caroline _would you like to join me and eat something? I guess you would prefer the _sal-ad_." I said it in a different way that made it sound foreign.

"It's salad. And yes, since I'm here and I want to spy on Matt, I think I will join you." She laughed.

"However you say it, it sounds illegal." I made a face and stuck out my tongue in distaste.

Caroline shook her head and looked through the menu.

WIWGFY

We stayed at the Grill for over 2 hours, talking and 'spying' on Matt. Since she had a car and I didn't, I hinted how much I needed a ride.

"So, where are you going after this?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just got out of the house because it was boring and Damon told me not to. You know how I love to disobey Damon." I smiled.

"Do you like him?" she asked me.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Why not?" she smiled.

"Why should I?"

"Well, he's pretty hot and he seems to like you a lot. I mean, he let you move in." she smirked.

"Yeah, I think that was more of his guilty conscious talking." I scoffed.

"Oh come on. You mean to say that you don't even think he's cute?"

"I'm not gonna lie, he is cute, but I'm not really looking for a relationship and Damon doesn't seem like he's relationship worthy."

"Well if you don't want a relationship, and he doesn't want a relationship. That's perfect!"

"No Caroline." I shook my head and smiled.

"Live a little." She teased.

"I am living. I chose to live in Damon's house and not have sex with him. Unlike you Miss Dirty."

"Hey, I'm just trying to hook a girl up." She said defensively.

"What are _you _doing after this?" I changed the subject.

She shrugged, "I'm probably gonna go to my house and get my stuff ready for Elena's sleepover."

"Oh yeah, that's today." I nodded.

"Weren't you invited?"

"Yeah, but I don't like slumber parties. And I also don't like being stared at by creepy witches that get bad feelings when they touch me." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Bonnie's not that bad." She smiled.

"She probably isn't, but since she's acting kinda bitchy towards me, I don't plan on going." I said.

"So that's the reason you're not going? Because Bonnie stares at you?" she clarified.

"No, the reason I'm not going is because I don't like being stared at, I don't like slumber parties, and I'm not a fan of the whole 'bonding-over-sad-movies-and-talking-about-boy-problems'."

She shrugged, "your missing out."

"Not really." I shook my head.

"So you're just going to be alone all weekend?"

"No, me and Jessica are probably going to teepee our Spanish teacher's house. Throw eggs at her car. Then we are going to go to the park and act like kids. Oh, and then I have to sing at another Lockwood event." I said.

"You did really well at the last one." She smiled.

"You were there?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Well thank you. What were you guys doing again?"

"We were helping kids and stuff."

"I hate kids." I wrinkled my nose.

"That's so mean." She gasped.

I shrugged, "it's the truth."

"You were a kid once."

"And now I'm older and wiser and faster and stronger and prettier and awesomer." I stuck out my tongue.

"You're terrible." She laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't say I wasn't."

She checked her phone and sighed, "well this has been fun, but I wanna go home and take a bath." She said.

"Have fun using your nice car." I pouted.

She gave me look and chuckled, "would you like a ride back home?"

"Why, Caroline, if you insist." I smiled.

"First you have to do something." she said.

"What." I said in a monotone voice.

"Take a bite of my salad." She said.

I looked at her, then at the salad, then back to her. I shook my head.

"Yes, you have to have a bite before you get in my car." She laughed.

I sighed and put my head on the table. Her purse was on the floor and I used my foot to move it next to me. Then I stuck my hand in to find her keys.

"What's it gonna be?" she asked.

I moved her purse back and smiled brightly.

"Well, I don't think I will do that. However, if you can try getting home without your car keys, I will give you a big ol' pat on the back, Care." I got up and started walking towards the door.

She picked up her purse and looked through it vigorously. She couldn't find her keys of course.

"Bitch move Jade!" she yelled at me.

"Caroline, don't use such language in front of the children!" I fake gasped.

She looked around at the parents who were giving her looks and I laughed and walked to her car. I unlocked it and got in the passenger seat and smiled in triumph.

I am an OG!

She got in the driver's seat and huffed.

"You are so mean!" she hit my arm.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I refuse to eat illegal substances."

"Salad is good for you." She argued.

"So is marijuana! Yet you aren't allowed to use that shit!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a look.

"I won Caroline." I patted her back softly in comfort.

"You don't play fair, cheater."

I laughed, thinking about the time Damon used to call me that, "I'm not a cheater, I just know how to play the game and chose to go by my own rules." I shrugged.

My phone rang again and I was sure it was Damon calling for the fifth time. I kept ignoring them. I chose to answer this one though.

"Waaaaazzzuuppp!" I yelled.

"_Where the hell are you!"_ he asked me angrily

"Who's this?" I asked innocently.

"_Don't play games with me Jadeyn. Get your ass back to the house. Where are you?"_ he asked me again.

"I don't really know. Caroline kidnapped me and forced me to eat salad!" I yelled.

She slapped me and yelled through the car, "NO I DIDN'T!"

"_I don't care what she did. Hurry up and get over here!" _ He hung up the phone in anger.

"Rude." I said.

"Maybe if you ate some salad, he would've been nicer to you." She teased.

"Maybe if you ate a cheeseburger, Matt would talk to you." I smirked.

She shook her head and slapped my arm playfully.

WIWGFY

I got home at around 8'oclock. It didn't really take that long to get home, but I went to Caroline's house and waited patiently in her house while she took a long bath. I specifically told her to do so.

Mostly because I liked messing with Damon and it was funny to see him mad.

Sometimes…

Like right now, it was one of those rare times, where it wasn't that funny.

I walked in the living room and flopped on the couch. His back was turned to me and he was getting a drink.

I sighed and waited for him to start yelling.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Jade, what did I tell you to do?" he asked me.

I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"Let me help you remember. I told you to stay in the house and not leave it." He turned to me.

"In my defense. I was bored." I said.

"Jadeyn-"

"Oh, full names now." I widened my eyes in fake fear.

"I'm serious Jade! When I tell you to stay in the house. I mean stay in the house."

"But I was bored." I whined.

"Would you rather be bored, or dead?"

"Right now, I'm really starting to think about it." I muttered, rubbing my head. It was starting to hurt again. My concussion hadn't fully healed.

"I need you to listen to me Jade. When I tell you to do something, it's for a good reason."

"Oh my gosh, you're acting like I left the country! I went out the house, with Caroline, perfectly safe, to get some food and not be bored."

He stared at me and I could hear him growl a little.

"Seriously Damon what's the big deal? You've been all parental for like the past week!" I got up.

"Katherine's in town, and I don't really need her killing you, so if you can just try not to be so bored. That would be just great." He downed the rest of his drink and walked past me angrily.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

Stefan came in and leaned against the door frame. He opened his mouth to start talking but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" I pouted and jogged up the stairs. I took a shower and changed into my PJ's. I felt kind of bad for making Damon mad. So, I sucked up my pride and walked down the hall to his room.

I sighed and stood out there for a few seconds. I really hated this.

I knocked and yelled, "Damon! Open your door!"

He didn't do it so I just opened it and walked in. He was lying across his bed reading a book. He was shirtless and beautiful and wearing some black jeans.

His chest was so perfect and-

I shook my head.

"Why didn't you open your door?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "you don't listen to me." He didn't look at me.

"Oh wow, seriously?" I made a face.

"I don't know." He continued reading his book.

I walked up to him and sighed. Then I moved his body over so I could sit on his bed. I put my head in my hands and stared at him while he read.

"Do you need something?" he asked me, without looking.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my long hair.

"Damon, I did not mean to make you as angry as you were." I smiled.

"Apology _not_ accepted." He _still _wasn't looking at me.

"I know I overdo it sometimes."

He shook his head.

"I was very bored and didn't know your ex-girlfriend was going around killing people."

"I don't believe you."

I huffed and snatched his book from his hands. He glared at me and I slapped his arm.

"Dammit Damon, stop acting like a little butt hurt pansy and get over it! I was bored and hungry and you were running around with Stefan and I had no entertainment! If it makes you feel better, I feel guilty and I'm so fucking sorry, alright! Have fun reading your stupid ass book!"

"Crap apology." He smiled.

I glared at him and took his book and walked out with it.

I slammed his door and walked back to my room and slammed my door. Then I turned off the light and got under the covers with his book under my pillow.

Take that, you bastard!

I huffed in my bed as the moonlight shined through my curtains. I crossed my arms and waited patiently for sleep to come for me.

But then I remembered I didn't brush my teeth. I groaned at the thought of getting up, but I did it anyway.

When I was finished I went back to my room and Damon was lying on my bed reading his book.

Words could not describe the irritation that flowed through my body.

"Um, excuse me!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm?" he said nonchalantly.

"You're kinda in my bed!" I flailed my arms.

"You were in my bed, then you took my book." He did that eye thingy again.

I walked over and pushed him as hard as I could. He wouldn't move this time. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you."

"I wouldn't pout if you got out my bed."

"I don't feel like moving." He said.

"Damon I'm tired." I whined.

"From what, I thought you were bored all day."

"I have a concussion. That tends to make a person tired, and grumpy, and pissed off."

He shrugged.

"It's not nice to make people mad when they have concussions. Friends don't do that stuff." I scolded him.

"Friends also don't disobey other friends when the other friend tells them to stay in the house."

"Yes they do. It's part of the 'code'."

"Never heard of it."

"You piss me off." I groaned.

"Get used to it, buddy."

"I should bite you." I scowled.

"I'll bite you back harder." He smirked. During this whole conversation, he wasn't looking at me. He was just reading.

"I said I was sorry!"

"That was a crappy apology. Then you took my book."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes from exhaustion, "Fine. Fine. Damon, I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you when you said to stay in the house. I feel really guilty about making you mad and I won't do it again…..any time soon. You should just be happy that I sucked up my pride long enough to even apologize to you at all. Can I go to sleep now?" I asked sarcastically.

He finally looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Go ahead." He shrugged.

But he still didn't move.

I shook my head. I didn't even care anymore. I just moved him over and got under the covers. Then I turned off the light. Good luck reading without the light, asshole.

I took my pillow and put it over my head in frustration.

He was so cute.

**Review.**

**I like reviews. They make me happy. **

**I know it's small, but I gave you a lot of Damon time! Aaaannnnd Stefan time!**

**Which means you should love me more and give me more reviews**


	11. I was never really into teddy bears

**First…I just want to ask you guys…**

**HOW AWESOME AM I?**

**BECAUSE OF YOUR 14 REVIEWS, I DECIDED TO UPDATE FAST. It's shorter cuz its faster, but you got your update. That's all that matters.**

**Second…**

**Hello Skipperdoodle. **

**I have written this chapter, mostly because your review made my ass hurt as I laughed it off. And yes, I am a burn of notice lover ;) **

**I enjoy the fact that my story makes your insides fuzzy.**

**My lifelong goal is to now keep them fuzzy. Keep on being fuzzy sir/Mrs.…..fuzzy like a bear.**

**Sincerely,**

**OBSESSEDwithPOWERS**

**Oh yeah, thanks everyone else….sorry you didn't get a special shout out. **

**But, you know…..I don't really care. But if your review makes me smile more than I usually do, then you **_**might **_**get one. No promises.**

**Read on…**

There were so many of them. I knew that I was toast. They captured me….held me prisoner in the dark cell. They were so corrupt, so evil.

How could they?

What did I do to them? I'll tell you, nothing! My mouth was taped over and my hands were stuck behind my back. I was sitting on a hard chair. It hurt my buttocks. My buttocks was in pain…

Ha-ha, buttocks, such a funny word. Kinda like lumps. Sound it out with me, come on.

Luuuuummmppppsssss.

Yes, yes it made my insides tickle with such a tickling passion. It was amazing. I found it quite entertaining that such a thought could distract me from my obvious problem. I was kidnapped. They weren't gentle with it either. At first I thought it was Katherine. Damon said she was on a killing spree.

I just had a feeling I was done for.

I could hear footsteps. They got louder as they got closer. I could also hear voices. They were angry and foreign. Yes, foreign. Like Dora….sigh. My beautiful little munchkin.

Their skin was soft and gentle unlike their voices. Their voices were harsh as they took off my blindfold.

I was surrounded. Their guns pointed at me with such viciousness. I couldn't even fathom the way they had imagined my death. But I wouldn't give them the information. I just couldn't. I couldn't do that to the person that I loved.

They slapped me with their soft skin. Skin that was just too nice.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time...where is she?" they asked me. Their accents were so smooth. Latin, I was sure they spoke.

"I'm not telling you anything!" I screamed, my voice echoed through the cell.

"I wouldn't be so fast to say no, Mrs. Smith." He spat at me.

"I hope that your stitches come out and your fluff spreads across the floor." I smiled.

Many gasped at such a cruel statement. For their fluff was their life.

"Get ready to die." Another one said.

"Goodbye…..Dora." I whispered.

Killed by Teddy Bears, what a terrible way to die….

I saw the knife before I could feel it hit my stomach…

"AH!" I yelled. I woke up from the horrible dream. I looked around my room. Damon was facing me. His eyes were slightly open, as if he just woke up.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

I was breathing hard and my hair was in an unusual do that I wouldn't recommend for anyone of serious rank.

But of course, I knew no one of serious rank, so….that was the end of that.

"I had this terrible nightmare." I sighed.

He groaned and flipped over, ignoring my comment.

"Damon! Did you hear me? I said I had a nightmare!" I shook him.

"So what?" he spat, turned away from me, eyes closed.

"SO! You should ask me 'oh my gosh Jade, are you okay?'" I told him.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'

"It's part of the code Damon!" I yelled.

"Not so loud." He moaned.

"Damon!" I yelled again.

He swiftly sat up and rested his head on my headboard. His eyes were slightly open and his hair was disheveled and in other words he just looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" he sarcastically asked me.

"Obviously I'm not Damon." I snapped.

"Well what do you want me to do then?" he turned his head at me.

"You ask me what it was about!"

"I don't care that much." He muttered.

"DAMON!" I screamed. He covered his head with my pillow, "you irritated me all night and slept in my bed! Shirtless, may I add! Ask me what the fuck my dream was about!"

"UGH!" he moaned through the pillow, "just stop yelling!"

I waited for him to ask me.

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

"Oh, Damon, it was terrible!" I turned around and pushed him. He wouldn't budge so I lay across his bare stomach and pinched his neck. He still wasn't moving, so I bit his stomach slightly and grabbed his pillow.

He squinted his eyes at the bright sun and groaned again.

"Pay attention." I told him softly. I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows in a seriously sad way. He looked at me and sighed. He could see how upset I was.

"Alright alright, what happened?" he asked me softly.

I got up and sat on his lap. I was basically straddling him, but we both didn't care.

"I was kidnapped and it was dark." I started. His eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed my hands and held them.

"I could barely breathe and I was being held prisoner in a dirty cell. I was so scared. They were speaking in a different language I couldn't understand." I frowned.

He rubbed soothing circles over my hands.

"Its okay, what happened?" he asked me with a gentle voice.

"They came downstairs and untapped my mouth. Then they started asking me questions and I couldn't answer them!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because they were asking me where she was and I couldn't tell them." I shook my head.

"Who?"

I looked deep within his eyes and pouted my lip in a cute way, "Dora." I whispered.

"God." He moaned, "Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Yes, Damon. And they were ruthless!" I yelled. He tried to push me off, but I resisted.

"No, no, no, Damon! Listen! Listen! It was so horrible!" I yelled.

"I don't think it was." He shook his head and sighed.

"No, just listen. I was really scared Damon." I looked so sad.

He sighed again, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I wouldn't tell them, and then I threatened them." My eyes were wide with fear.

"What did you say?" his eyes were wide with sarcasm.

"I told them that I hoped their stitching came lose and their fluff spread across the floor….in BUNDLES!" I yelled.

"Fluff? Stitching? Wait, who were these people?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"They weren't people, Damon." I rolled my eyes.

"What were they?"

I sighed and looked down. My hair was in my face. He wasn't taking me seriously and I found that very mean.

"Jade?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "You don't care about me. That's fine. I'll just go tell Stefan." I shrugged and rolled off his lap. I immediately missed the warmth and proceeded to get out the bed.

"Jade." He sighed.

"Nope, you don't care about me and you're not taking me seriously." I huffed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my warm bed.

"I'm sorry. Jade, will you please tell me who these things were?" he asked me softly. His eyes dilated and I stared at them for a moment. They were so blue, so nice to look at.

Wait-

I slapped his arm and scowled, "Stop that!"

He shrugged, "worth a try."

"No, no it wasn't!" I exclaimed.

"Jade will you please tell me who these things were?" he repeated without trying to compel me.

I dramatically looked around and tightened my lips, "I don't think I can trust you."

"Yes you can." He urged.

"Fine….they were….teddy bears." I whispered.

He stared at me and tried not to smile.

"Teddy Bears?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, vicious Teddy bears. They were so cruel Damon." I frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes.

"I knew I couldn't tell you!" I jumped off him again and ran out my room. I knew who would listen to me.

"Stefan!" I yelled through the house.

"Yes." He appeared behind me, wearing a grey shirt and black pants. He was leaning sitting on the couch behind me.

"You didn't scare me." I teased him.

He chuckled, "I see that. What's up?" he asked me.

"Don't let her fool you, brother." Damon appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Stefan, Damon won't take me seriously." I pointed an accusing finger at the raven haired man.

"She's being ridiculous." He scoffed.

"Oh! So now I'm ridiculous?" I asked him in anger.

"Yes, you are and always have been." He said.

"What's this about?" Stefan asked us.

"Dora, Teddy Bears…it was gruesome." Damon said sarcastically.

"Did you have another nightmare about the terrorizing bears?" Stefan asked me. His face held sympathy. He talked to me like he was talking to a child.

I nodded my head and sat on the couch next to him. I lay my head on his shoulder in comfort.

"You know?" Damon asked in shock.

"Oh Stefan! It was terrible! They were speaking in that language and everything!"

He gave me a nice Stefan hug and patted my back.

"This is crazy, "Damon said, "It's such a stupid dream." He scoffed.

"Uh oh." Stefan muttered.

My eyes snapped open and I glared at him.

"You're a stupid hard ass that is mean and doesn't care about his friends!" I yelled.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Ugh! Don't talk to me!" I stomped to the front door and walked out of it. It was bright outside and cold. It was pretty early in the morning. But then I realized the reason I was cold. I was only wearing a loose cut long sleeved shirt and some cotton shorts that barely went past my butt.

"Ugh!" I groaned and walked back in the house, slamming the door.

"Did someone forget to put on clothes?" Damon asked me.

I breezed past him and glared.

I walked into my room and slammed my door hard. He was such an ass! I took these dreams seriously!

They were like visions from the spirits.

I wasn't going to forgive him for this…

DPOV

"Is she serious right now?" I asked my brother as Jade stormed outside in her PJ's. Her cute, short PJ's.

"Yes. She takes her dreams seriously, Damon." Stefan's face held no amusement.

I heard Jade groan outside and she slammed the door as she came back in.

"Did someone forget to put on clothes?" I asked her sarcastically.

She glared at me and stormed to her room. She looked so mad. Over a dream…about teddy bears and Dora…

Oh shit.

Dora.

That was why she took it so seriously.

"Crap." I muttered.

"I told you." Stefan smirked.

"How come she told_ you_ about these reoccurring nightmares?" I asked him.

"Probably because she knew you would act like an ass about it." He shrugged.

"You can't really tell me that you didn't laugh when she told you." I said.

"She looked so sad and serious. I didn't know if she was joking or not. I just gave her a hug and made her a sandwich."

"I can't believe this." I muttered.

"She's not going to forgive you anytime soon." He smiled at me.

"This is so dumb."

"Yes you are." Stefan muttered to me.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall, just when I was about to knock on her door, she opened it violently and walked out.

She was wearing sunglasses and some black skinny jeans. She was also wearing a green sweatshirt that said the words 'PMS-ing'.

I guess she was mad.

"Jade. Are you seriously mad at me right now?" I asked her.

"Stefan, I'm going to work." She told him with a smile.

I stared at her as she walked out the door and slammed it.

I looked at my brother with my mouth slightly open.

The hell?

JPOV

"Stupid vampire and his stupid sarcastic mouth and his stupid cute smile and his stupid pretty eyes." I muttered as I walked down the street. I didn't have a car still.

So I took Jessica's brilliant idea of a cab. I took out my phone and clicked the app.

"Tony's cab service where can we drive you today?" a lady asked me with a bored tone.

"Hello, my name is McFlurry; I need a ride to the Mystic Grill."

"Seriously, that's your name?" she asked me.

"Is that a tone? I am a loyal customer and I have every right to file a complaint report!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, what's your location?" she asked me.

"I am near some trees." I said confidently.

"…Okay, you must be joking." She said.

"I need a ride please!" I yelled.

"Okay. I can't do much with that information, but I can track your call and instruct a cab to get there." She sighed.

"Thanks for a crappy service!" I hung up the phone.

I waited 20 minutes before my cab arrived. It was a man who looked between his 30's or 40's.

"McFlurry?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." I got in the cab and slammed the door.

"Where to?"

"Mystic Grill." I sighed.

"Alright." He said in a dull tone.

"You know I just want you to be informed of the crappy service that your secretary had given me today." I told him.

"Honey, I just drive the car, I aint no therapist."

"First she insulted me by making fun of my name! Then she made me feel like an idiot when I told her my location!" I yelled.

He sighed.

"My day has already had a terrible start and the last thing I need is a superficial bitch calling me out on my name! I had this terrible nightmare-"

"Mam. I really don't wanna hear about-"

I cut him off.

"I was surrounded by teddy bears! They were threatening me and asking me about Dora!"

"Oh my Gosh." He muttered.

"_My _Dora! How could they?"

This sparked his attention, "you roll that way?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Horny bastard.

"I'm so done talking to you." I crossed my arms.

"Through the whole conversation, that's all you could ask?" I exclaimed.

"Miss I don't-"

"I guess your whole company has bad service! Well let me tell you Mister! I will definitely be reporting you to your superiors!" I yelled.

I was having a tantrum with a man I didn't know, and now I was threatening to report him to his boss.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

"Am I," I looked at his headboard, "_Barry?_"

"Seriously, lady. A bad report is the last thing I need." I turned to look at me quickly.

"Hey, you're the one with the hateful and dull attitude." I shrugged.

"Alright, what do you want, huh? You wanna tell me your nightmare, go ahead." He said quickly. That's what I'm talking about.

I proceeded to dive into my story of a horrible nightmare.

WIWGFY

We both got out the car laughing hard when we arrived.

"Wait, wait then she said," I paused and laughed a little, "Macaroni and cheese!" we both busted up laughing.

"That's so funny." He laughed.

We got along so well.

"You wanna drink?" I asked.

"I still got a job sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Yes. But they don't know where you're taking me." I said.

"Yes they do."

"But they don't know how long I want your service." I tried again.

He shrugged, "alright. But only one."

_4 hours later._

"HA! Honey you are too much!" he yelled.

This was his 7th drink and I knew he was getting drunk. That wasn't good.

"I know right! I'm just amazing." I placed my head in my hands and looked at him. He was laughing at my amazing stories of course. Because I was so charming.

"I hope I have you as a customer again." He muttered with a smile.

"Yep, just remember, McFlurry, the funny sweetheart from the bar." I said.

"I'll be sure to tell the co-workers about you." he chuckled.

"Pshh! I know all of them. I don't have a car, so I make most your money at that place." I smiled.

"You don't have a car?" he asked me.

"Nope." I popped the p

"Why not?" he asked me.

"That's a story that's too deep to dive in my friend. Another time, when you're sober and boring again." I smiled.

"You got a pretty smile." He observed.

"Aww. Thanks boo."

"I haven't felt this way in a long time." He slurred.

"Uh oh. No Barrison. This can't happen. It's happened too many times with many other cab drivers and we just can't do it. I know that I'm cool and amazing, but you can't have me." I gave him a tight smile.

"Well why not?" he asked, putting his drink down.

"Because I'm too awesome for you, man." I patted his shoulder.

"I can be awesome too." he tried.

"No, not like me Barry. I'm the queen of awesome. You're just a tiny pawn in the game."

"I need you in my life." He sniffled.

"I know you do. But you have to let me go." I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"No. I can't. I can't let you." He grabbed my hand.

"Where will we go?" I asked him.

"I'll get us tickets to Wyoming." He said quickly.

"See Barry, that's just it. You're not awesome. Awesome people don't say Wyoming. No, that's not what they say. If anything, it's Canada." I shook my head in disapproval.

"Fine, fine, Canada!" he kissed my hand.

"No, Barrison, it's been decided. I'm too good for you." I tried to let him down gently.

"I love you!" he screamed. A few people in the restaurant looked at us.

"I know, but you can't have me."

"Please?" he begged.

"No Barry." I said softly.

"I'll get down on my knees if I have to!" he exclaimed.

"Barry, if you do that, you might not be able to move. You're too old."

"I need you!"

"You need to go home Barry." I said.

"But-But-I love you though. Isn't that enough?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Nope." I said.

"Just give me time."

"But you're so old, you're running out of time." I said.

"That's not true!" he yelled.

"Barry, you told me you're 57."

"I lied!"

"Go home Barry. I don't love you and you can't have me. My awesomeness is too much for you to handle. But I'm sure we'll see each other around." I patted his hands that held mine so tightly.

"Oh….alright. I'll miss you. I'll come here every day until you accept my love." He sighed.

"You'll die eventually Barry." I told him softly.

"I'll live in spirit!" he yelled. He stumbled as he walked to the door. Before he walked out, he dramatically turned around and stared at me in love.

"IN SPIRIT!" he yelled with a fist pump. I gave a silent fist pump back.

During this whole conversation, Logan watched in silence and laughter.

"That was hilarious." He coughed.

"Poor guy." I muttered.

"I hope he doesn't commit suicide." He laughed.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the fool is drunk and apparently rejected. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Logan that's-that's terrible! We should go get him." I made a move to go around my bar and get him but Logan stopped me.

"I'm just teasing you….kinda." he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and refilled his drink.

"So howz is youz." I asked him cutely.

"I'm good. You?" he asked.

"I'm terrible! I have had a terrible day!" I yelled at him.

"Why?" he asked.

Again….I told him my nightmare.

_2 hours later_

Logan's drunk. It's only 6 o'clock. I had 2 more hours till I could go home.

Glorious.

And even more glorious, Damon walked in.

I continued to wipe down the tables and pretend not to see him, even when he sat down.

"Bourbon." He said.

I continued to wipe.

"Bourbon, please?" he said it as a question.

Wipe wipe wipe….

Logan slurred, "I think she's made at chuuu."

"Really, Jade?" he asked me, "You know, I should tell your manager about the horrible service I'm getting right now." He smirked as if that would get me to fess up.

Instead, I did one better. I ducked down and got my sign that I rarely used and I set it on the bar counter in front of him.

He read it out loud.

"We have the right to refuse service to anyone? Wow Jade!"

I took my pen and paper and scribbled down, "JADEYN!"

"Seriously, Jade? You're still mad? It was just a dream!"

"Ooooo. You were the one that made fun of her. She takes her dreams sherioussly." Logan slurred.

"He knows too!" he pointed at him.

I shrugged.

"Jadeyn. Can I please have my bourbon?" he asked politely.

I continued to wipe.

"Have fun walking home." He muttered. He made a move to get up.

"Hey JJ, you need a ride?" Jess asked me.

"Oh, thanks, that'd be great. Thanks Jess." I smirked at Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Jade, I didn't mean to offend you." Damon said.

I shook my head. Crappy apology. Just like he did to me.

"I won't laugh next time?" he phrased it as a question.

I shook my head again.

"Oh yeah, Jade, Brian is gonna drive you home, I just got a call from my cousin. She said she needs a ride." Jessica said.

"Okay, that's fine." I smiled.

"Who's Brian?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't know. He's Jade's boyfriend." Jessica said. I knew what she was doing. And I loved her for it.

"You have a boyfriend?" Damon looked at me with a scowl.

I nodded and chuckled a little.

"I'm sure you and him will be great friends," Jessica smiled, "he likes your type." She chuckled.

"I don't want to be his friend. Who are you?" he asked her.

"Jessica. And you're the dick that laughed at my baby when she was having nightmares." Jessica said with a smart mouth.

"How does everyone know about these nightmares?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"She has a distinct phobia of teddy bears." Jess said and walked away.

I saw Brian come in and my eyes widened.

"HEEEEEEY G-"before Brian could finish the sentence I cut him off and ran to him.

"BRIAN! My amazing boyfriend. I didn't know you were coming early." I said.

He looked at me, then to Damon and then he gave me a knowing smile.

He coughed a little before talking, "yeah, I just got back from work. I missed you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I saw Jessica laughing her ass off in the hallway that lead to the bathroom. She was probably laughing at how straight Brian was sounding.

"Yeah, okay. I just need to close up here then we can go." I smiled.

"Well I have a present for you in the car." He said.

"Really, what is it?" I asked him seductively.

"I can't tell you yet." He smiled.

I fixed his collar and ran my hands down his chest playfully, "aww, Brian, be a good boy and tell me what you got me," I got close to his ear and whispered softly, because I knew that Damon could still hear, "if you do as you're told, you might get a present yourself."

"Well I can't say no to that." Brian smiled brightly.

He grabbed my hand and I looked at Jessica, "Can you close up?"

She was in a fit of giggles as she answered, "giggle-whatever-giggle-you need-giggle."

I smiled at her then I looked at Damon who had a big scowl on his face. I waved at him with my fingers and followed Brian to the car.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" we both laughed.

"That was the most straight voice I have ever heard you use!" I laughed.

"OOOOO girl! You are vindictive little bitch! I think I got a little hot when you got all close in my ear." He fanned himself with his hand.

"Poor Jake." I chuckled.

"I know, I promised him I would take him to the movies, but instead I had to pick your cute ass up." He smiled.

"Where's my present?" I asked him.

"Right here." He turned to the back then put an imaginary object in my hands.

"Poof." He said.

I stared at him, "I was all excited Brian!" I yelled.

"I know, I was acting. I was giving the audience what it wanted." He said smoothly.

"You're so mean to me." I muttered.

"Where's my gift?" he asked.

"You weren't a good boy, you lost your gift."

"Who's the mean one now?" he shook his head.

"Still you."

WIWGFY

Brian and I were in my room. His eyes were wide with shock and jealousy.

"Girlllll! When did this happen?" he asked me.

"I moved in." I chuckled.

"Now, I'm officially jealous. You move into a mansion, with two sexy beast, and alcohol...that's not right. I deserve this shit! What did you do to get him to let you move in?" he moved his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Don't be dirty. He commanded, and insisted that I moved in." I muttered.

"He who?" he asked.

"The dick." I told him my new name for him.

He laughed and Stefan knocked on my door.

"Hey, Jade. I'm making food." He said. He saw Brian and smiled, "Hey Brian." He said.

Brian's eyes went wide and he stared at him with admiration, "when can I move in?" he asked then he coughed, "I mean, hey man."

Stefan tried not to smile and walked out my room.

"STEFAN! CAN YOU MAKE MEEEE SOME FOOD!" I yelled.

"YEAH!" he yelled back.

"I know what I want to eat." Brian smirked, looking at the direction Stefan went in.

"That's so weird. That's like….my brother right there."

"No, your brother is hot, but that man…that gorgeous man, he's beautiful." He sighed.

I laughed and patted his back, "yeah, he's the best. It's a shame he's not my type and dating Elena." I shook my head.

"What is your type?" he asked me.

"Not you." I smiled.

"I'm everyone's type." I put his hand in the air in a female fashion.

"You can't have him, he doesn't want you." I smiled.

"I'll make him want me." He sauntered to my bed and sat on it.

"What else makes him so great other than his beautiful locks of hair and gorgeous smile?"

I shrugged, "he makes me food."

"That's it?" he asked.

"Isn't that enough?"

He shook his head at me.

"He also taught me how to make eggs." I smiled brightly.

"Oh, halleluiah! Now that's a man worth keeping." He raised his hands in the air.

I heard the front door slam and I assumed Damon was home.

I quickly got on Brian's lap and hugged his neck.

"Uhh….you know I'm gay right, sugar?" he asked me.

I slapped the back of his head and hissed, "Shut up!"

"Why is his car in our driveway, Jade?" Damon stormed into my room and saw me. His face turned angrier.

"Why are you here?" he asked him.

Brian looked at him for a second, then back to me.

"Oh you know just banging my girl….." he shrugged, I smiled.

Then I frowned.

"Alright honey, I can't do this. I love you and all, but I just can't let something _that _sexy go to waste. Have fun fucking each other honey pies!" his female tone was back and he lifted me up and gently placed me back on my bed. He was really strong.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Love you honey, but Jake is gonna have my balls when I get home. Kisses." He puckered at me and kissed my cheek.

"HE ALREADY HAS YOUR BALLS YOU FAG!" I yelled.

"Now Now, Jadeyn. The tone isn't nice. I love you, see you Monday." He told me.

"You're gay?" Damon asked.

"Why, you want some?" he smirked. Damon made a disgusted face and glared at me.

"Bye Brian." I waved him out and sighed. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Damon stalked over to me, "you played me."

"I hate you." I got up from the bed and went to my bathroom.

"No you don't. You can't hate your best friend." He stated.

"I don't hate Stefan, I hate you." I glared at him.

"I can't believe you are mad about this." He said incredulously.

"Should I _not _be mad about this?" I asked him.

"No! You shouldn't!" he yelled back.

"You don't care about me!" I yelled.

"Obviously! Because I told you to move in so your dead beat dad would beat you every day!" he said sarcastically.

"He didn't do it every day!"

"Enough to where you had bruises Jade!"

"Leave me alone." I hissed.

"Fine! Alright! I'm sorry!" he yelled at my face.

I stared at his angry face, "No you're not. You don't mean it."

"I feel bad that I made you mad and I don't like it when you're mad at me for some stupid reason."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to be mad at you." I sighed.

"Isn't that what apologies are for?"

I crossed my arms and looked around my room. I was looking for something. It took me a few seconds, but I found it.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I put the doll in his face and looked at him with a determined expression.

"Say you're sorry." I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but I was…so I didn't find it offensive.

"NO!" he scoffed.

"Say you're sorry, or I won't talk to you for a _long _time." I threatened.

"You are kidding, right?" he asked me.

I shook my head and put it closer to his face.

"I can't believe this….I'm sorry." He muttered.

"I'm sorry who?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Dora, that I offended you." He looked pissed.

"Okay." I said sweetly. Then I made a kissing noise and pressed her to his cheek. Then I gave him one from me.

"The things I do for you." He shook his head.

"That's what best friends are for." I smiled and went downstairs to get Stefan Food.

"Steffffaaannn! Damon apologized! As a celebration, you should make pie." I smiled.

"Pie?" he chuckle.

"Yes, pie would do nicely."

"Sorry Jade, you'll just have to settle for ice cream."

"Did you make it?" I asked him hopefully.

"No." he chuckled again.

"Stefan." I whined.

"I'll make you pie tomorrow." He patted my shoulder.

"Yay." I said.

He handed me a plate with pasta on it. I giggled like a little girl and kissed his cheek. Then I ran up to my room with joy in my hands. I went to bed a happy gal.

WIWGFY

I was walking around the Lockwood mansion because the Mayor wanted to talk to me about something important.

"It's not too much trouble is it?" she asked me.

"Nope, not at all." I smiled. I got paid. That was the most important thing.

"It's not all night. It's just for about 30 minutes." She smiled nervously.

"Seriously Mrs. Lockwood, I'm fine. I'll sing at the masquerade party." I gently patted her hand.

"Thank you so much." She said and gave me a hug.

"You're welcome." I gave her a nice smile.

"Make sure you dress up. Just because you're working doesn't mean that you can't dress the part, honey." She told me.

I smiled at her before I walked out. I took out my phone and called Brian to have him set everything up, then I texted Jessica.

"So you're singing at the masquerade party, huh?" Shay asked me. He was the one that gave me the ride at the Mayor's house. So I told him to wait outside while we talked.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I kinda overheard…." He shrugged.

"You mean, eavesdropped?" I chuckled.

"Tomato tomato…."

"Well thank you for taking me here. I really appreciate it. I know Monica is probably at the Grill pissed off." I smiled.

"She can wait a few minutes." He shrugged.

"It's been an hour." I laughed.

"Well, if she hasn't left by now, then she's dumb." He chuckled.

I pushed him a little, "seriously though, no matter how much I hate her, you can't leave a girl hanging like that." I smiled and patted his arm, "go talk to her. I'm good from here."

"I'm not gonna make you walk all the way to your house." He gave me a 'duh!' look.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the Grill."

I got in his car and we drove to the Grill laughing and making jokes about how gay Brian was. He made Cam on Modern Family look straight.

And that's a statement….

We walked in together. His arm slung over my shoulders. Usually I would pinch him and make him take it off. It made it look like we were dating and that wasn't true. Monica was sitting at a booth with an angry expression as she saw us.

"What is she doing here?" she asked him with attitude.

"Why, did you miss me?" I smiled.

"Hardly!" she spat.

"Well I missed you….and your rude attitude and behavior." I said sweetly.

"I don't think I invited you here." She glared at me.

"It's a free country. You got a problem, talk to Obama."

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled at Shay, "hey, I'm glad you came. What took you so long?"

"He was driving me around all day." I smirked.

Her face turned red, but her composure was kept the same.

"Sorry I'm late." Shay shrugged.

"Its fine, you're here now. Even if you did bring the-"

"Chose your words carefully heifer, because I won't hesitate to kick your ass. I think half the school has been waiting for it honestly." I was looking at the menu as I said this.

"You wouldn't!" she dared me.

I snapped my head at her and got up. She got up with me.

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Let's go." She got close to me.

I was smaller than she was, but I learned how to fight at an early age. My mother taught me how.

I giggled, "Alright. See you at school; bring some Band-Aids for your face." I smiled.

Her eyes widened slightly.

I walked out the Grill, but before I left the table I could hear Shay laughing.

"You know she's going to kill you right?"

I laughed to myself. Shay bet that I couldn't beat him at wrestling. Of course I kicked his ass….

I took out my phone and called Damon.

"_Yellow?"_

"Lavender." I smiled.

"_Cute. What do want?" _he asked.

"That is no way to greet such a great friend." I gasped.

"_Hello Jade, how may I help you this fine day?"_ he asked me sarcastically.

"Hello Damon. In case you forgot, I don't have a car. I need a ride home." I pouted.

"_Are you pouting?"_ he asked me.

"Of course."

"_Stop doing that." _

"I'll stop if you say you're going to pick me up."

"_No promises." _

"So that's a yes?"

"_Where are you?"_ he sighed.

"Where do you think I am?" I asked him.

I could almost see him rolling his eyes, _"I'll pick you up in 5 minutes."_

"Thank you." I said sweetly.

I hung up the phone and walked across the street to the town center. I didn't bring my money, but I was bored and needed something to do for 5 minutes. I walked into a small shop filled with books and pots. The store looked empty as I went through the shelves.

'_Folklore', 'Magic', 'Vampires', Demons'_. What was this stuff?

I heard some beads chatter and I looked at the direction they came from. An old woman sat there. She had paint over her cheeks and different shapes across her arms. She looked Indian, maybe.

She had a smile on her face, but when she saw me, it went away completely. It was switched out by fear. She looked terrified. She backed away in her corner as she shook with fright.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, she just stared.

"I-my name is Jadeyn. Are-are you okay?" I asked her.

She lifted her finger slowly and pointed it in my direction. I looked behind me to see what she was pointing at, but it seemed like she was pointing at me.

I looked at her, "I just came in to look at your books." I tried to talk to her.

"Demon." She whispered. I flinched. I haven't been called that in a while.

"Excuse me?" I pretended not to hear.

"Evil. There is evil around you. LEAVE!" she yelled.

"Ma'am I don't-"

But she cut me off.

"LEAVE, NOW!" she screamed louder.

I ran out the store and breathed heavily. I looked back in confusion.

What?

I heard a honk and I jumped up scared. I turned around and saw Damon sitting in the driver's seat with an irritated look. I went to the car door and got in. I ran my fingers through my long hair and sighed.

"I said five minutes." He told me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just-I-I went to that bookstore." I pointed at it through the window.

"I can see that. I waited for you for like 10 minutes." He said annoyed.

"I know, but…..it was so weird." I muttered to myself.

Damon, who could now see my distraught face, became serious.

"What happened?"

"I went in just to look at her books, but she-"I stopped and stared at the small shop.

"She who?" he asked.

"The lady. The store keeper. She got so scared when she saw me. I didn't even talk to her. She looked so frightened." I shook my head in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"It's okay." He patted my arm. He started the car and drove home. I had to get ready for the masquerade. I forgot to tell him.

"Are you going to the masquerade tonight?" I asked him.

"Yea, Katherine's going to be there. We're planning on killing her."

"Who?" I asked him.

"Katherine." He said, in an obvious tone.

I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm singing there tonight. Just so you know. Hey! I've got a great idea. Since we are going to the same place. We should carpool. Here's a thought. Let's take your car." I smirked.

"Wow, what a great idea Jade." He rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to kill her at the masquerade? Isn't that going to be loud?" I asked him.

"Yes, but we are kinda depending on loud music and shut doors."

"I'll be sure to sing extra loud for you." I smiled.

"You're a peach." He muttered.

"Damon, I'm really worried." I looked at him.

"About what?" he asked me.

"I just told you! The creepy old lady!" I said loudly.

"Jade, that's all she is. A creepy old lady. I'm sure she was just crazy." He blew it off.

I shook my head, "she just seemed so afraid."

"Well I'm sure I would be afraid too if some random teenager came in unannounced and looked through my ancient stuff." She smirked.

I sighed.

No, I didn't believe that. There was more to this.

I just had to find out what it was.

**Thanks for all those reviews!**

**Brian would be proud ;)  
>I would like to thank someone else too.<strong>

**TVDDamonSLover**

**You had the longest and cutest review. And it made me feel all gooey and stuff. The good kind.**

**Thanks for that.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE! Ya'll are nice.**

…**.awkward…..**

**Cough, I went to the zoo today. I saw some pigs.**

**They were hideous.**

**No cute ones at all.**

**Just…..ugh…..review.**

**Love Sam.**

**There. I put a smiley face and everything.**


	12. Masquerades and Lies

**Hello.**

**I have had many marshmallows today. I call them…..'Mallows.'**

**They are delicious and fluffy. **

**Nothing can compare to mallows, for mallows….are special. Like reviews. And people.**

**I'm kind of suspicious of the second one though. Don't tell anyone.**

**Read little chipos….read. I will not tell you what a chipo is. Because Brian called me it this morning and he refuses to tell me what it is. **

**That douche…..**

**Now, here friends. Here you will witness what I hate. **

**Disclaimers….**

**So here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Nope, none. I also do not own TVD…I only own all characters that are not in the series. Like Jessica, Shay, Jake, Monica, Brian, (yes Brian ;))cab dude, Shaggy, the old creepy woman, etc. **

**Read now.**

Damon knew I didn't have a dress for the party. Mostly because I only brought two boxes to his house when I moved in. It was just common sense to know that I didn't have a plethora of clothes.

Or…anything really.

He took me to a dress shop so I could buy stuff. He was_ more _than willing on staying and watching me change into different outfits, but I pushed him out. He left me with money that I took happily and I told him I would call him when I was done because he was just going across the street to the Grill to have his daily drink with Alaric.

So here I was, looking through the clothing racks for a dress. I needed a really nice one. I wanted to look cute. If I got lucky, I was getting laid. That's what I wanted. I hadn't had sex in the longest time. I was really suffering.

I slowly picked out ones that I liked. There was red, and purple, and black. There was even a midnight blue. I liked all of them. They had pizzazz. If you know what I'm sayin.

I picked out about eight and tried all of them on. I would usually bring a friend to come with me on these things. I really didn't know what I was doing because I hadn't shopped for a dress in years. So who better than to call your gay friend who had nothing better to do.

"Yo." I said.

"Wazzup Pooh Bear."

I scoffed, "I can't believe you're going to call me that. I thought you forgot."

"I would never forget Pooh Bear. He's cuddly and warm. Like you. The only difference is…you kinda a meanie, honey biscuits." He smacked.

"So now it's from Pooh to honey biscuits?" I asked.

"I'm trying it out to see if it fits. Pooh eats honey biscuits I'm sure."

"Yeah, but I can only have one nickname." I chuckled.

"Nope, who made up that rule?"

"Obama." I lied.

"Shoooooot. You gonna pull the president act. Nice try gumbo, but I know for a fact….that law was never passed." He said.

"It was an idea?"

"Yeup. That, and fried chicken flavored ice cream."

"You eat too much fried chicken."

"…there is always enough room for fried chicken." He said in a low tone.

"Not in my book." I looked at my nails.

"Girl you white! You have no say in the matter!" he yelled.

"Oh, so this is a black thing? You gonna pull the race card?" I asked.

"Why you gotta say it like that? Is it cuz I'm black? You tryin to play the race card, bitch?" he yelled.

"I just said that! You started it first!"

"You said there was no room for fried chicken." I could almost see him shrugging.

"You called me 'gumbo'."

"Cuz you so spicy giiirrrll!"

"I need a dress. Come by the dress store next to the Grill and help me pick one for the party tonight." I told him.

"You gonna say please?"

"I demand you come over here and help me pick out a dress!" I yelled.

The cashier looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay." He said.

"Good." I replied

"Fine." He said. It turned into a war then…

"Dandy."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Nice."

"Hot."

"Sexy."

"Bangin." I smirked. There weren't a lot of words left.

"Pussy sweakaaaaaay."

"Bombastic-Wait-what?"

"Pussy-squeaky."

"I have never heard of that phrase."

"Girl! I told you I'm trying new things! You don't listen!"

"That's cuz you always makin shit up!"

"Don't start."

"I wasn't starting anything! You said pussy squeaky!"

"That's right."

"I thought we were describing me!"

"We were…..pussy squeaky."

"You know that's right."

"Girl! Yo pussy _so _squeaky! That you need a-"

"Get over here!" I yelled and hung up the phone. I looked around the store to the cashier again. She was giving me a confused look.

"Apparently," I coughed, "I'm pussy squeaky."

She shook her head in amusement and walked to the back of the room.

It took Brian about ten minutes to get to store. Well, for him to get to the parking lot and try to find the store. I watched him and laughed while he looked around.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello." I chuckled.

"Hey girl, I'm lost. Help a bitch out."

"My directions were like perfect. Did you read them at all?" I asked him.

"I'm near the entrance."

"Did you read them at all?"

"I'm near the entrance."

"Did you read them at all?"

I realized half-way between the conversation that we were reciting the lines to that Akon and T-Pain YouTube video.

"Let's just forget who said what, but tell me if I'm even near."

"Man, I can see you looking at me; yo I'm right over here."

I raised my hand and he saw me, but he continued to sing the song.

"I can't see you."

"I'm right over here." I smiled.

"I can't see you." He said again.

"BITCH I KNOW YOU SEE ME!" I yelled out the window.

"Wrong line! I thought we were acting the shit out!"

"No! I need a dress! Hurry your ass and help me pick one out!"

He walked in flamboyantly and frowned at me, "I don't know how I deal with you." He did a fake hair flip. He had no hair to flip.

"I know. I don't either." I shrugged.

"My therapist says I'm attracted to abusive relationships." He walked in and sat on a bench.

"You have a therapist? Ha! Loser!" **(No offense to people with therapist)**

"_You _had a therapist." He replied.

"No I didn't. It's not really therapy if you're forced to be there, is it?"

"You were in rehab…it totally counts as therapy."

"You're mean today." I said.

"Maybe it was the fact that I was yelled at by my bestie and she doesn't know the term 'pussy squeaky'."

"That will never be a saying." I told him seriously.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Know you don't, but I do." He smiled.

"How?"

"Gurl! I'm part of the psychic gays club."

"What?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, Raven Symone is in it."

"Raven Symone isn't really psychic. It was a television series."

"It still counts."

"No it doesn't. She's probably the only one in your fake group. That's why she supposedly counts."

"Do you want to get slapped? Because I can perform such a task."

"If I wanted to get slapped, I would've told someone like Jess to complete that task."

"Gurl I know! She be hitting me too much. You see, it's in my genes to automatically slap another person if they slap me. So when she did it….my hand just had a spam. I slapped her so hard; the teddy bears would look cuddly compared to me."

"Don't ever say that. Those bears are vicious."

"Honey you need help."

"And you need some real hair, but I'm not complaining."

"Touché."

We walked around the store looking through the clothing racks…well _I _was.

Brian on the other hand was picking out every dress possible and throwing them in my arms.

"I said pick _a _dress, not twenty." I scolded.

"Girl, I gotta see which one I like on you." He argued.

"And I have to try on all of these?" I asked.

"Um! You asked me to come here, now you gotta do the work to get some progress."

"Oh my God." I muttered.

"God can't help you here sweetie." He sang.

"Yes he can. He can punish your ass for being gay." I stuck my tongue out as I joked around with him.

"Says the demon child." He tsked.

"Hey! Not my fault!"

"Neither is being gay!" he exclaimed.

Again, the cashier looked at us with amusement.

"It's a choice!"

"Gay chooses you….you don't chose it." He said in a low voice as if he was teaching me.

"I know you aint trying to pull some American Dad bullshit!"

"Of course you would know where that came from. You're obsessed with that show."

"You know that's right." I nodded.

He threw me another dress and I barely caught it with my knee. I scowled at him and he pushed me into a dressing room.

I tried on each one and every one had a different reaction.

-"No."

-"I don't think so."

-"I must've been crazy when I picked that shit out."

-"The fuck?"

-"My eyes!"

-"Gay pride!"

-"Show me the way, sweet Jesus."

-"How did I even picture this on you?"

-"That look tore up from the floor up."

-"I must have been drunk when I came through this door."

I went through comments and 2 hours more, until he slouched in his chair. He went to get a burger while I went to change. So when I came out, he was halfway asleep with a burger in his hand. I pushed him off his chair and he woke up.

"Unnecessary."

"Help me!" I whined.

"I hate all of them." He shrugged.

"There had to be _one _that was just okay."

"No, they were unacceptable and I hate them all."

"Brian! It's 6:00, the party starts in 2 hours and Damon needs to get ready too."

"Oh shit! I forgot that I have to get you ready and do your hair!" he jumped up.

"You also have to get ready."

"I'll just pick up my stuff and change at those cuties' house." He smiled.

"Alright fine, but we still have to hurry." I told him.

"Well it's kind of difficult when I have nothing to work with!" he yelled, mostly to the clerk that was walking around, waiting for us to leave. They closed in fifteen minutes.

"Sir, we close very soon." He said.

"And I need a dress that doesn't want to make me hurl! You don't see me pressuring you!" he yelled back.

"Brian." I scolded him.

"Gurl, NO! I'm sick and tired of it! I just want a sexy ass dress that deserves to be worn by such a beautiful munchuck and makes me want to spin a circles yelling 'pussy-squeaky'!"

"Munchuck?" I asked.

"Pussy-Squeaky?" the clerk asked.

"Don't even ask." I told him shaking my head.

"We need a dress." Brian said.

"I understand that, but if nothing here can satisfy you, then-"I cut him off.

"Can we please just stay for a few more minutes please." I asked him, looking into his eyes.

He stuttered, and looked confused, "f-fine. I guess its okay." He muttered and walked away.

"Nice work." Brian said and slapped my hand.

"Who could deny this face." I smiled brightly.

"Definitely not Pooh Bear." He smiled.

I chuckled and sighed, "Okay, we looked everywhere. I don't know what you are looking for Brian."

"We need a better looking dress. Simple as that." he said.

"I know we do, but the clerk isn't being so nice right now. I wish he could give us more options." I muttered.

The clerk walked to us. His nametag, which I didn't see before, said Shaggy. I mentally laughed and tried not to smile so largely at his name.

"Hello again, Shaggy." I smiled.

"Yo name Shaggy? Isn't that a singer?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but my name is Shaggy the store clerk and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about 'better options'. We had a new dress ordered yesterday and we weren't supposed to sell it until next month, but since nothing here seems to satisfy you, would you like to see the dress?" he asked us.

"Hell yes!" we both yelled.

"I'll be right back." He smiled.

Whoa, this day was getting better.

A few minutes later, he came with a box. He handed it to me and I went to the dressing room to put it on. It was very beautiful and short, but I couldn't have a long one because I needed to move around while I sang. It was so simple, but I had never seen anything really similar to it. I zipped it up on the side and prayed that Brian would like it, because I might've screamed. I walked out the room and put my hands on my hips.

"Okay, if you don't like this one, I quit. We are just going to have to manage with a jank, regular one." I hissed.

"OMG…." Was all he said.

Shaggy was staring a little too much for my comfort. Damn, did I really look that crazy?  
>"Two words honey….." he paused and I gulped, "pussy-squeaky."<p>

"Huh?" I asked him.

"PUSSY-SQUEAKAAAAAAAYYY!" he screamed and ran up to me. He gave me a big hug and bounced us around the store.

"It's good?" I asked.

"Take that shit off and pay for it, right now!" he yelled.

"Alright. I'll call Damon too." I said.

"You do that. I'm a go home and grab my shit, I'll meet you at the sexys' house." He smiled.

I nodded and took the dress off so I could pay for it. While I waited for him to ring it up and put the clothes away, I called Damon to walk across the street and take us home. He came in about 3 minutes later and looked at me.

"Did you get what you want?" he asked.

"Yes…." I coughed, "thank you."

He shrugged and opened the door for me.

"BYE SHAGGY!" I yelled.

"Come back soon!" he called back.

Damon opened my door for me and I got into his car. Soon we were on our way home and getting ready for the party. When we got there, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and Alaric were in a circle discussing something.

"You guys started without me." Damon fake whined.

"You took too long." Alaric said.

Damon shrugged and took a seat on the couch. I was about to walk past him and go upstairs because they obviously didn't want me around for these kind of things, but Damon surprised me by grabbed my hands and pushed me in between his legs on the couch.

"What?" I asked to anyone.

"Listen." He shushed me.

"Why?" I asked with a face.

"So you know what we really do on our spare time." He smirked at me.

I shrugged and looked around. Bonnie stared at me and then back at Damon.

"Why is she here?" she asked with a little attitude.

Damon shrugged and blew off her comment.

I sighed and tried to get up, but Damon pushed me back down.

"Mer." I pouted.

"Stop that." he poked my lip with his finger. I bit it and he gave me a look. Alaric began to talk to Jeremy. I noticed that there were a bunch of weapons on a table and I stared at them intrigued. Wow, these people were crazy.

He was explaining them to Jeremy and I watched in fascination as he picked up something new.

"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked Stefan.

"No. I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." He looked kinda sad. My poor buddy. I knew he missed her.

Alaric nodded, "Okay, well I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright. If anybody wants to back out now, I'll understand." Stefan said to everyone, well except me, because I wasn't a part of this operation.

"Yeah, cold feet, speak now." Damon spoke, "I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out." He looked at Caroline, "Caroline?"

"I won't." She said defiantly, "Look, she killed me. Fair is fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around." She muttered.

Damon smirked, "Oh, I took care of Mason."

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy said.

"Bonnie doesn't look too happy about this." I said in a sing song voice. She glared at me, but stepped forward and nodded, "but no one gets hurt."

Damon smiled and said, "Except Katherine," He smirked at everyone else in the group and continued, "Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

"Wow, okay. I get it, you people are crazy badasses. Can I go now? You're really scaring me with this killing people stuff." I asked nervously.

Damon lifted his arm and I got up. As soon as I did, I ran to my room. I hoped I didn't get mixed up in that mess.

WIWGFY

I had finished my shower and washed my hair thoroughly. Brian waltz into my room while I was in my towel and I ran into my bathroom thinking it was someone else. He looked sexy as usual. He smelled good with the cologne that I had bought him and his tuxedo fit his body well.

"In case you forgot, girl, I'm gay. I aint lookin at you…..much." he chuckled.

"Still." I muttered.

"Come here so I can start my work." He said.

I walked over to him and he went into my bathroom, looking for the hair dryer. He took it and plugged it in. My hair was dry really soon and Brian sprayed some sweat pea hair spray in it. Then without warning, he grabbed my towel and snatched it away from me, leaving me naked.

"BRIAN!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged and looked me over.

"Okay, I know that you people never get ashy, but for people of color, we like to stay moisturized. Put on some nice smelling lotion." He said and handed me a bottle.

"You had to take off my towel to tell me that?" I asked, still appalled.

"No, but I don't really care about your nakedness. My job is to make you look amazing, let me do my work please." He said.

"Ass." I muttered.

"I know, I got a big one don't I?" he puckered his lips and bounced his booty around.

I smiled and took the lotion from his hands. He squeezed some on his hands and rubbed it in my back. Then he turned me around.

"Even though I'm gay, I gotta say this. You have amazing tits honey." He smiled.

"Um…..thank you?"

"Okay, I'ma do your make up last, so lets get some nice underwear on that hot body, in case someone gets laid tonight." He winked.

"The bottom drawer." I pointed to him.

He rummaged through and tossed aside the ones he wasn't going to use.

"Hey! I had everything organized!" I yelled.

"Now it's unorganized. Put this on." He handed me a black laced bra and panties. I slipped them on and felt more comfortable that I wasn't naked in front of him anymore, even though he was gay.

"Alright. Lets get to the hair." He said.

That alone took a solid hour. It was now 7:00 and the party started in an hour. He had done my makeup and my hair. I just had to put on the dress. He carefully slipped it over my head and I huffed as I sucked it some breath to help it slide down. Afterward, I put on my shoes and ran my hands over the dress fabric. I looked so hot. Like, way past sexy.

I grabbed my purse and smiled brightly at Brian.

"You are da best." I said.

"I know." He shrugged.

WIWGFY

DPOV

Stefan and I waited for Jade to walk down the stairs with Brian who was up there with her. Lucky bastard was watching her get changed. Maybe I should pretend to be gay….

Naw….I loved women too much.

Eventually we heard her heels on the wooden floor and Stefan and I got up to head out the door, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

She was beautiful. I didn't think that I could ever think someone could hold more beauty than Katherine, but here she was. Walking down my staircase in a dress that made her look just absolutely amazing. It made her curves curvier and her breast fuller. Her face looked delicate. Her red lips were so big and kissable. Her hair was an array of curls that cascaded down her back. Her hair looked closer to a black which made her skin look even more pale than usual.

Her dress was black and white. The bottom was black with ruffles then went a little past her calves. The top was shaped like a white corset and had black flowers designed around the breast area and along the sides. Her shoes were black pumps. The heel was white and there was a diamond bow on the outside of where her ankle would be. She looked gorgeous. That was for sure.

She smiled at me and blushed a little. I was so distracted by her beauty, I didn't even see Brian's creepy gay stare looking me down.

She walked over to Stefan and stopped in front of us.

"How do I look?" she asked us both.

"Beautiful as always Jade." Stefan said behind his mask.

She blushed again and for some strange reason, I didn't like that. I didn't like the fact that she blushed from another man's compliment…even if it was my brother. "Thank you Stefan. You look very handsome."

I smirked at her and grabbed her hand, "you look amazing." I said smoothly.

"You too." she said looking into my eyes then she shook her head and coughed.

"Brian did it," she smiled at him, "the gay bastard actually has potential. Even if he did strip me naked." She growled. What? He got to see her naked? I tried to seem like I didn't care, but I was a little sad. I wanted to see her naked. Really bad. I could just see her slowly getting down on her knees and-

"I told you honey, I could care less," He put his hands up in defense, "stop acting like a cold bitch and appreciate my work of art on yo stubborn ass."

"Thank you Brian. Thank you for being so sweet." She said to him sarcastically.

"As much as I would love to keep this conversation up about how sexy we all are, we need to go now!" Brian said to her and grabbed her and pushed her toward me.

He walked out and got into his car. Jade stood in my arms, shocked, and then she straightened up and grabbed my hand and walked me to the car.

When we arrived, Stefan and I immediately looked around for Katherine. Jade let go of my hand, which I didn't know I was holding, and went to look for Mrs. Lockwood.

"Do you see her?" Stefan asked me.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

JPOV

I had found Mrs. Lockwood and I told her that we were almost ready. Shay just had to set up the drums and Brian needed to fix his keyboard. Jessica was already ready with her electric guitar. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Wassup byotch?" I asked.

"Nothing but the sky." She said.

"Is the sky really up?" I asked her sarcastically.

"We may never know." She fake gasped.

"Are you ready?" I chuckled, I already knew the answer.

"Yep, just waiting for Brian to clean his keyboard." She pointed to him. I nodded and walked to him.

"Hurry up." I said.

"I need my board clean or my fingers have spams." He said.

I sighed and waited patiently for him to clean the board. Shay had finished his drum setup and eventually, Brian cleaned his keyboard. I grabbed the mike and looked around the crowd. This wasn't really an attention party, so most of the people continued to talk instead of looking at us.

I blew into the mike to make sure it worked and waited for my Que.

Shay started the drums and Jessica went in with the guitar.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my __heart__  
>And ignore all your messages<em>

I walked around the stage as I sang softly in the beginning.

_I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>'Cause I break down<br>Every time you come around  
>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)<em>

I jumped up once and shook my head. I moved my hips around and made sure to make it look good. People applauded as I twirled around the stage.

_So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallin' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again<em>

I shook my head and walked toward Jake and ran my fingers throw his hair, and then I grabbed Brian's neck and rubbed it gently.

_You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you mean<br>But I __start__ to go insane  
>Everytime that you look at me<br>You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you  
>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)<em>

_So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<em>

I sang louder through my mike and nodded my head around.

_Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallen' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go again<br>And again and again and again_

I took the microphone holder and twirled it around.

_I throw all your stuff away  
>And then I cleared you out of my head<br>And I tore you out of my heart  
>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)<em>

_So how did you get here under __my skin__  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallen' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go<br>_

The song was coming to an end and Jessica flew through her guitar.

_Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go again  
>Again and again and again and again<em>

I calmed down and smiled at the cheering crowd.

"Are you guys ready to have a good time?" I yelled. The crowd cheered loud and I distinctively heard a

"OWWWW! SEXY MAMA!" that must've came from Brian.

I laughed and looked to Jessica to start the next song.

_I hear what you're not saying  
>It's driving me crazy<br>It's like we stopped breathing in this room  
>We're both last to be leaving<br>I know what you're thinking  
>I wish you'd make <em>_your move___

_It's much too quiet in here _

I screamed through the microphone. The music became loud and the energy was up again.

_I want to disappear  
>I'm hearing myself thinking too clear<br>It's too quiet in here  
>Make it all go away<br>Why can't we break this silence  
>Finally<em>

_It's like you know where I'm going  
>You follow me home but<br>I never invite you inside  
>I see what you're not showing<br>I've got you alone but  
>The air is so still it's <em>_weird___

_It's much too quiet in here  
>I want to disappear<br>I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
>It's too quiet in here<br>Make it all go away  
>Why can't we break this silence<br>Finally_

_Don't stop don't stop  
>Telling me goodnight<br>Just promise you'll __kiss me__ goodbye  
>What's taking so long?<br>Don't tell me you're not gonna try  
>The tensions building in my mind<br>I wanna scream and I know why_

_It's much too quiet in here  
>I want to disappear<br>I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
>It's too quiet in here<br>Make it all go away  
>Why can't we break this silence<br>Finally _

I sang loudly through my mike and held the note as long as I could.  
><em><br>Make it all go away  
>it's so quiet in here<em>

The crowd applauded again. Wow, I like these people. One by one, more people started looking at us.

I smiled at everyone and walked down the stairs to get a sip of water.

Damon saw me and walked up. I was a little sweaty and hot, but I didn't look terrible.

"Good job." He said.

"Thanks, but I'm far from done. Are you having fun?" I asked him sweetly.

"I would be, if we actually found Katherine." He said in an irritated tone.

I laughed, "I'm sure you'll get your chance to stake the crazy bitch." I said nonchalantly.

"I know I will." He said determined.

I took another sip of water and smiled at him.

"In case this gets nasty, you mind singing louder?" he asked me.

"Why?"

"In case there's more yelling and screaming than expected." He smirked.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled at me and I pushed him, "but this is a party and you should do some partyish things." I said.

"Like what?" he frowned.

"I don't know, dance maybe." I said.

"Sing a happier song and maybe I will." He smirked.

"Fine. I'll give you a happier song."

I walked back up to the stage and whispered the song into everyone's ear.

Brian started the song with his keyboard and I walked across the stage and down the stairs.

_Ohh yeah yeah  
>The situations turns around enough to figure out<em>

I walked up to a random boy and ran my hands down his chest. Then I walked up to another and squeezed his arm.

_That someone else has let you down  
>So many times I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

I smirked at Damon, who wasn't dancing like everyone else was. I walked up to him and ran my hands through his hair gently.  
><em><br>So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

He spun me around and I smiled, while trying to keep singing.

_Ohhh  
><em> 

I walked to another boy that wasn't dancing and ran my finger of his cheek. My key was seduction.

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<em>

I grabbed someone's hand and pushed them into someone else so they could dance.

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
><em>

A guy grabbed my hand and spun me around and dipped me.

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
>I can hear what you say<br>Know I know why know we can make it  
>If tell me that you love me yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more<br>_

I walked back up the stage and smiled at everyone. Many of them were dancing. Even Stefan, who was dancing with Elena-

Elena? Wasn't she supposed to be at home? And single?

I continued to sing, but stared at them curiously. Were they back together?

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway_

I finished and luckily put the microphone down before my gasp could be heard from the crowd. I could've sworn Elena was holding someone against their will. The girl looked terrified. Elena wouldn't do that.

Ohhhh…Katherine. Makes so much sense.

Well I was in a predicament. And I was still forced to sing. Just a few more songs.

_Brian started on his keyboard again and I waited for my entry._

_The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<br>But now that I get you  
>I know fear is what it really was<em>

_Now here we are  
>So close yet so far<br>Haven't I passed the test  
>When will you realize<br>Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone  
>There were tears in your eyes<br>I called your __cell phone__, my love  
>But you did not reply<em>

_The world is ours if we want it  
>We can take it if you just take my hand<br>There's no turning back now  
>Baby, try to understand<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong  
>Like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live  
>And there's no time to wait, to waste<br>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>

_There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_When your lips are on my lips  
>And our hearts beat as one<br>But you slip out of my fingertips  
>Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<br>I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to wait, to waste  
>So let me give your heart a break<br>(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Maybe, I can ease the __ache__, the ache  
>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take  
>Give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love<em>

I was done! Finally! I could warn my buddies! Well, I was sure Stefan knew already. Unless he was an idiot, which I thought was not very plausible.

I ran down the stage and stopped in my tracks when I saw Elena-sorry, Katherine dropped the girl's body. Did she kill her? In front of all these people? How stupid was this chick. Damon had a strange taste in women.

I shook my head and walked to him when she walked away.

"Okay, I totally saw that, and I'm sure someone else noticed. In my opinion I sang pretty loud so either move her somewhere else, or this party is going to have a high death rate." I seethed.

"You don't think I know that?"

"Then fix it!" I whisper yelled.

"Someone's angry. It's kinda hot." He smirked.

"I just don't want to die tonight Damon! I wanna drink and get laid like everyone else here."

He frowned at that and muttered something and walked away.

I crossed my arms and a few minutes later I was at the bar downing drinks with Mrs. Lockwood like no tomorrow. Was that wrong?

"And so then she was like, "the cow licked what?"" I exclaimed. There was a crowd around us and they laughed at my story. **(A/N just leave a review if you ever want me to ACTUALLY say the whole story. Most of these are my real friends' Brian's stories. The stories are actual events. They make me laugh my ass off.)**

I drowned another one. I wasn't really drunk, but maybe if I pretended to be, some stupid guy would take advantage of that and fuck me. I know….I'm a whore. A dirty sex whore.

I loved it.

"That was so funny Jade." Some guy I didn't know said.

"I try my best." I smiled seductively.

I heard a thump upstairs that no one else seemed to notice and I looked around. How could no one hear that? I thought about letting it go, but one of my friends could have been in trouble or having sex. Neither of which I wanted to happen.

My friends couldn't be getting laid before me! That's like…a rule.

I hopped off my chair and smiled at everyone.

"Where you going?" someone asked.

"Yeah." Another agreed. I was so popular. I sighed. It was a gift and a curse.

"Sorry everyone, but I gotta hang with my other friends too." I gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Aww Jade. Stay." They whined.

"Sorry guys, I know that I'm amazing." I put a hand over my chest dramatically.

"Call me up home slice!" some guy handed me my phone. Which I didn't know they had. I looked through my contacts and noticed there were about 12 new contacts.

I was so loved.

"Will do!" I lied and fist bumped a guy.

"Have a nice night Mrs. Lockwood!" I smiled.

"You too honey." She smiled and continued sipping her martini.

I walked up the steps and down the hall. There was a door open and Damon, Stefan, and Elena were all standing around. Damon and Stefan were both holding wooden sticks and aiming at her. Cute.

Did I just say Elena? Dumb bitch. Not Elena, Katherine. Who looked like Elena. Who was a bitch. Again, not Elena. Maybe I _was_ drunk.

"I didn't know there was a party going on in here!" I smiled, standing just outside the door.

"Jade?" Damon made a face.

"Hey guys. I just came up here to tell you that if you're going to kill the bitch…_please _try and be louder than you already are. I'm beggin over here, really." I said sarcastically.

"Damon, you never introduced me to your new friend." Katherine smiled evilly. She looked me over and her mouth opened a little, maybe out of…..confusion.

"Get out of here! You're gonna get killed." Damon told me strictly.

I nodded and pursed my lips then I walked up to her with no fear and put out my hand, "hi, Jade Smith. I'm a bitch, but I've been hearing that my title may have been taken from me by another. Any ideas who might it have been?" I asked her.

"Ooooo, feisty. I like this one." She smiled at me.

"Do me a favor and _not _kill me." I gave her a tight smile.

She smiled, "Well since you asked so nicely."

"I was totally not kidding about the loud thing." I turned to them.

They were both staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"So keep it down!" I wailed my arms and walked toward the door to make a dramatic exit. I could hear Katherine chuckle.

All of a sudden I was blocked. I ran right into what seemed like an invisible barrier.

The fuck?

"Okay, really funny guys. Who put the unbreakable plastic wrap here? Stef, buddy. I thought we were cool now." I put my hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about?" Damon did the eye thing and walked to me.

"You never told me she was a vampire." Katherine smiled.

"I'm not." I huffed.

Katherine opened her mouth a little in shock after she heard this.

"I thought you said you were normal." Damon frowned at me.

"I am normal!" I yelled at him.

"Well obviously not, if you can't get out the room!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I can get out. Watch." I tried to walk through, but hit the barrier again, "WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS BECAUSE I AM _SO _NOT IN THE MOOD!" I yelled at anyone who could hear me.

"You lied to us." Damon hissed at me.

"I didn't lie! I'm perfectly human! I told you already!" I yelled back.

"Damon, obviously she doesn't know anything." Stefan told him.

"This is interesting." Katherine used.

"SHUT UP!" we all screamed in unison.

"And you're all mean." She puckered her lips.

"I told you that lady was saying weird things! I _told _you, but you didn't listen!" I yelled at him.

"For a good reason too! I couldn't trust a liar!" he yelled back.

"I'm not a liar! I just don't know what the fuck makes me so abnormal!" I yelled back.

"So you _did _know you were abnormal." He smirked like he just caught me doing something bad.

"No, Damon. I just said I didn't know." I sighed.

"Don't try to hide it." He shook his head.

"As fun as this is, where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked all of us.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask the lying bitch." Damon pointed at me.

"You _have _to be kidding. I will tear your ass to shreds. Say it again. I dare you to say it again to my face." I threatened him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Damon got in my face.

"Be careful, man, I'm part Brian."

"Oh, be careful Stefan. She's part Brian," he put his hands up in fake fear; "she might kiss us to death."

"I'll kick your ass." I muttered.

"I'm not going to ask again." Katherine said louder. Damon lost it and went after her. Stefan held her back against the wall and was about to plunge the…..I guess it's called a stake nowadays….into Katherine, but Jeremy came out of nowhere and yelled at them to stop.

"Stop!" Jeremy stood the other side of the barrier "You're hurting Elena!" Both of them stopped immediately, "Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena."

Katherine smirked at Damon, "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She snatched the stake from Damon's hand.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure they're ok. Go!" Stefan told him and Jeremy ran off.

"Let's make sure poor Elena is ok." Katherine said angry, she ran the stake down her hand, "Just a little bit more pressure." A deep cut opened up, oozing blood. Stefan quickly slapped the stake away from her hand.

"This is really gonna hurt." She got the stake from the ground and aimed it at her stomach.

"Stop." I yelled.

"Wait." Damon said quickly. Katherine casually walked to couch and crossed her legs. She smiled seductively and asked, "So, how about that moonstone?"

"The three of us together just like old times." Katherine mused as she sat on the couch, "The one that loved too much and the one that didn't love at all."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon growled at her. I sighed in frustration, realizing that I was never going to get out and sat on the couch next to her. She smiled at me and I nodded my head in a 'wassup bro' action.

"I have to say. I feel I need to give you credit. Two sexies at the same time…" I mused and smiled, "that's one that I _need _to learn."

"Jade!" Damon yelled at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What happened to you Damon?" Katherine pouted, "You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." He smirked.

"Good. He was a bore." Katherine smiled in a teasing manner.

"HA! Damon…sweet and polite. _ That _is something I would _love _to see." I chuckled.

"I don't think you would. He's much more fun now." She told me.

"Ok, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other and you two," referring to me and Damon, "stop fighting." Stefan growled.

"He started it." I muttered. Damon made a face at me and I stuck my tongue out. That's right…..burned.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked again.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest looking at her in interest. Interest she didn't deserve. Well….she was the most cunning and smart woman alive.

"Does Elena enjoy having you worship at her alter?" Katherine looked at both of them.

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Stefan told her from across the room "Don't you think we can see right through you?" he gave a fake smile.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with you girlfriend?" she said nonchalantly.

I whistled loudly and leaned over to her, "awkward." I whispered. Then I shook my head in confusion.

"Wait…..whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. _That_, that my friend. Is something I did not know. That's weird and awkward. Very awkward….like way more awkward than that one episode of SpongeBob when he told his grandma not to kiss him in public cuz he looked like a complete pansy ass." I exclaimed. It kinda made me feel weird knowing this. I didn't like it. What was wrong with me? Oh yeah, I was drunk. Yep, that's the answer.

"Stop." Damon growled at her.

"Damon, ignore her." Stefan warned him.

"Or what?" Katherine smiled, "You'll hurt me." she got up, "If it makes you feel better Stefan, Damon loves two people. I'm sure he'll pick one eventually. "She smiled.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, "Calm down! Two people? I mean I know you love sex and all, but this is getting out of hand." I told him.

"I wouldn't complain Jade. It's you." She smiled at me.

I laughed, "HA! You're so funny. Where the fuck is Brian." I growled.

"Oh, awkward. Is Brian your boyfriend?" she smiled in fake innocence.

"You don't know Brian?" I asked her, "oh, girl! You're missing out. He is the funniest-"

"Knock it off!" Stefan yelled.

"C'mon, Stefan. Everything I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." She then turned to Damon, "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too. But I don't want Jade to get jealous." She looked at me.

"Jealous?" I chuckled.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused." Stefan spoke up "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in it for you?"

"Jealous?" I asked again.

"Sorry about your pet wolf." Damon's voice wavered with anger as he tried to keep a fake smile, "Probably should have kept him on a tight leash."

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine smiled evilly.

"You seriously think I'm jealous?" I asked her again.

She turned to me in annoyance and huffed, "yes, we've been over this." She said.

"Well I'm not." I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around to Damon. She sat back down next to me and I shook my head and looked at the ceiling. I was _not _jealous. A little annoyed maybe, but definitely not jealous. Jade Smith didn't get jealous. She just had meaningless sex with guys and got over it.

I was pouting and Damon was standing against the wall.

"Damn it." Damon growled as he paced the room, "Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades." Katherine smiled.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan had a little epiphany.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon glanced over his shoulder to look his shoulder at him.

I looked over as well and frowned. What did he mean?

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan said. He was obviously right because Katherine smiled at him.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2 … And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine looked at Damon in annoyance, "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." Damon told her in anger.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan looked at Katherine, thinking that she would just tell him. Oh yes Stefan that will work.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine purred seductively.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan looked at her.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon and I said. We stopped and glared at each other.

"Dick." I muttered, just as he muttered, "bitch."

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your own death. Who were you running from?" Stefan asked her with a smile.

"In 1986 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine tried to change the subject.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated himself.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

Katherine looked at him and mouthed, 'I love you'.

"This is just so awkward. It can't get any more awkward." I shrugged, looking up at whoever was up there.

"Wanna bet on that." Katherine purred at me.

"20 bucks brah." I said in a gangstah way.

"I know the reason why you can't leave." She said in a sing song voice.

"Please tell." I smiled at her.

"Maybe….after I get the moonstone." She looked to Stefan now.

I threw my hands in the air, "OKAY! I'M DONE! WHAT THE FUCK IS A MOONSTONE?" I yelled.

"It's something I need." Katherine smiled.

I sighed, "Can you still tell me anyway." I pouted.

She chuckled and walked over to Stefan.

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch; you could tell he was getting antsy.

"We're missing the party." Katherine pouted. She looked at Damon pouring himself a drink and spoke out, "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Ms. Katherine." Damon spoke in a fake servant voice and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She purred sipping the scotch slowly.

Damon grabbed her wrist and shoved her against a wall. He held her there with a stake pointed at her chest.

"No, no!" Stefan ran towards him, "Damon, don't!"

""Yes, Damon, Please." Katherine's eyes lit up in excitement.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart." He growled and got really close to her face.

"God, you're hot." Katherine grinned and ran her hands over his chest. I didn't really like that, "When did you get so hot?" she smiled.

Some girl arrived on the other side of the door with some rock and Katherine pushed Damon away and walked over to her.

"The spell on the room has been broken, you're free to leave." She told her.

"Who are you?" I asked innocently.

"Thank God." Katherine breathed out. She held her hand out for the rock, but the girl hesitated.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." She told Katherine.

"I'm Jade." I raised my hand.

"Done." Katherine agreed. I was officially being ignored. I couldn't have that. I got up and walked over to them.

"I like long walks in the park and tequila." I smiled.

"Stop talking." Katherine hissed at me. I didn't listen of course, "Who are you again? I didn't catch your name."

"Her name is Lucy, now shut up." Katherine said.

"Someone is being very mean today." I crossed my arms.

"Try every day." Damon muttered to himself.

"Now I said done. Give it." Katherine continued.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned 'Lucy'.

"What a purty name." I smiled.

Lucy held the stone in her hands, handing it to Katherine, but when she took it. She fell to the floor. She was writhing in pain. I clapped my hands and smiled. So funny. I jumped up and down and laughed. This was fun.

"Do it again." I laughed.

"What have you done?" She demanded, gasping for breath.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said in anger.

"Wait. Elena? "Stefan looked at Lucy.

"She's fine." Lucy replied and Stefan looked relieved. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her." She looked down at Katherine and frowned, "I apologize for my involvement." She nodded before leaving.

"It was nice meeting you!" I yelled. I dramatically jumped over the barrier and smiled triumphantly. The witch doesn't lie.

But now I had a problem. I was a freak and I had a mad friend to deal with. One that thought I was lying.

Damon walked over to Katherine's body and dragged her out.

"Dude. Seriously? You think I'm lying?" I asked him as he picked her up.

"Instincts don't lie." He glared at me. I glared back and shook my head.

"So much for friendship." I scoffed.

"Sorry honey." He made a face, he continued to walk, but I stopped him.

"You know what? You're stupid and an idiot. It's no wonder nobody else really likes you." I shoved past him and followed Stefan outside to check on Elena. Tears were on the brink of leaving my eyes.

We both arrived to Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie was helping her check her wounds and I ran up to them despite Bonnie's glares.

"Are you ok?" Stefan walked over.

"I'm ok." Elena nodded, "Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing." Elena told him. Bonnie walked away to find Jeremy. Or to get away from me. I couldn't tell.

"I still think you should see a Doctor." Stefan said with concern.

"I will." Elena nodded, "I heard about Katherine, is it true? Are they gone?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." He walked towards her, but she put her hand out to stop him. I looked away to give them some sort of privacy.

"Stefan… I…" She started.

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?" Stefan looked at her in sadness.

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that, but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" Elena stared into his eyes, hoping he understood.

"Yeah, I understand." Stefan nodded.

"Ready to go, Elena?" Jeremy asked her as he walked over.

Elena gave him a small smile before walking away, leaving us both alone. I got up and sighed.

"She'll come around. She just needs time." I said softly.

He nodded and swallowed hard.

"You have to believe that Stefan." I said.

"I believe you. I know you couldn't have known." He told me.

"Well…it's nice that _someone _believes me." I said with a fake chuckled.

"Wanna go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll just…I'll meet you in the parking lot." I sighed. I had to make sure my friends were okay and Katherine didn't kill anyone else.

He nodded at me and patted my shoulder while he walked away. I stood there for a few minutes, drying my eyes. My life was so hard. I was about to walk back to the party when someone grabbed me from behind. My screams were stifled by their hands.

WIWGFY

DPOV

Katherine opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She noticed she was lying on a dusty floor.

"Hello, Katherine." I said. I stared down at her as she struggled to get up.

"Where am I?" she moaned.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd had learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." I smirked at her. She deserved every bit of torture she was getting.

"You should have killed me." She stumbled to me, pressing herself to the invisible barrier that separated us.

"Death would have been too kind." I growled at her. I was so angry at her for what she did to me.

I began to move the giant boulder that would soon cover the door way between us.

"No, don't!" She yelled at me, "Damon, don't! You need me! Elena's in danger."

"From who?" I asked her. She didn't respond. She was full of it, "you're lying. You always lie." I continued to move it.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her?" Katherine asked me desperate, "Because she's the doppelganger; she needs to be protected."

"Then we'll protect her, while you rot in hell," I said. I closed the tomb door and left, listening to her cry for freedom.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT SHE IS!" she yelled from behind. That caught my attention.

"What?" I asked her.

"She didn't know. She never knew. She's a good person. Even I can see that. But she's bad Damon. She's the worst kind of monster there is." She begged me to understand.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Jade! I know what she is. I couldn't put my finger on it, but when you told me she wasn't a vampire. It all made sense!" she was just buying time.

"Fine, amuse me. What is she?" I asked her.

"She's bad Damon. You need to stay away from her. She has a lot of people after her. He wants her Damon!" she yelled.

"Who?" I asked again with more anger. She was beating around the bush.

She remained silent. I scoffed. I knew she was lying.

"Damon, don't! I'll do anything please!" They got fainter as I got further away. "Damon! You need me! You need me!" she continued to yell.

I walked out the tomb and took in a deep breath. I did it. She was gone.

And I had a friend to apologize to.

**I just had a mallow. It was delicious. **

**Nothing better than a mallow.**

**Especially when your best friend Brian stuffs them in your mouth while you are napping and pushes you off your own couch.**

**Yes…..I was pushed off my couch.**

**By Brian.**

**To say I was pissed….was an understatement.**

**So he tried apologizing with more mallows. **

**He has failed.**

**But he says hi. So…yeah, I guess that makes it okay. Bye now. Aren't you happy I gave you a long chapter? A long chapter with enough room for lots of reviews. REVIEW MUNCHKINS!  
>REVIEW WITH THE POWER OF 10 SWANS! <strong>

**Because swans are awesome. **


	13. Love Hurts

**YOU GUYSSSSS (whine)!  
>I'M SICK! IT'S TERRIBLE. I'VE BEEN COUGHING AND SNEEZING ALL DAY. But I finished.<strong>

**For you. **

**Read on! And review!**

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was so pissed, I made Chris Brown punching Rihanna look like Dora giving money to charity. I was going to go _off. _The most violent definition of the word. I was gonna make it rain blood until there was nothing left, but skin and bones.

I knew that I was unconscious. I knew that to a great extent. What I didn't know was who took my sorry ass. I knew it was a man. Their hands were too…..rough to be a woman's. Unless that girl had man hands. That would be gross.

I also knew that there was someone else next to me. Their knee was in my kidney. THAT SHIT HURTS! I wanted to scream 'IF YOU'RE GOING TO KIDNAP ME, AT LEAST MAKE ME COMFORTABLE!' but I couldn't even do that because I was unconscious. I couldn't wake the fuck up either. I was unconsciously conscious. Do you get what I'm saying?

Maybe if I tell them the cow story, they would let me go. What did I do to deserve this? I know that I'm a whore and I like it when people are in pain, and I laugh in the face of death, and I don't really believe in the Lord, but I was getting better!

Now when I think of death, I snigger. I don't laugh, I snigger!

That alone should erase my sins.

Maybe I should go to confession. I wonder what was still on the list….

I'd have to go after I got through this. LORD? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'LL TAKE MY ASS-OOPS-I MEAN, BUTT, TO CONFESSION IF YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE ALIVE!

I hope the people that took me are hot. Even if it was a girl. Then I would at least have a nice face to look at.

Sigh….see. I was so horny, I was thinking like a lesbian. I'm becoming a lesbian. If I had gotten laid, this would have never happened! **(Nothing wrong with being a lesbian. Brian is in this story, he's the gayest of all) **Maybe I should come up with a rap. I'll rap about the bitch that took me. If it was even a girl. I wanna rap about a girl that I hate.

I'll just imagine it's a girl.

"Stupid cocky bitch, your vagina smells like fish. FISH! FISH! No lesbo."

Yep. That was my rap…..well, I didn't make that up. I got it off of YouTube.

I love YouTube.

How long is this car ride? It feels like hours. Suddenly the car stopped. I felt myself roll over and fall in between the seats. Ow! It's the worst thing with you're consciously unconscious and feel everything that is happening to your body.

GASP! Is this what rape victims feel like?

Getting raped is not cool! It's the worst thing that can happen to a person. I would never want to be unconsciously raped. I would rather be conscious so I could get _some _sort of pleasure (even if small) from it.

I could see a bright light from behind my eyelids and I could hear a door open. My arm was tugged by someone and my legs carelessly fell on the floor as I was being dragged. I heard the car door shut and someone hiss.

"This bitch is heavy." I heard a guy mutter.

UM! I resent that statement. I was as thin as a pencil! How could a guy say such a thing? He was probably weak! And UGLY! AN UGLY TROLL!

I wanted some juice. That sounded good right now. JUICEEEE! Yeah, with some pancakes.

I loved pancakes.

If I woke up to no pancakes and juice…..I was throwing a fit. I felt my body drop and someone curse.

"You can't just throw her on the floor, Trevor." I heard a girl scold.

"Calm down, Rose. It's not like she can feel it." 'Trevor' responded. BITCH! THAT STATEMENT IS FALSE!

I heard 'Rose' grumble in response and a shuffle of something. I heard a thud and assumed it was the other person.

"We got really luck. A doppelganger and a little something extra. Elijah will be pleased." Trevor said. Doppelganger? Was Elena here? I know I wasn't a doppelganger. But if Elena was the doppelganger….wait…..little something extra? SO I WAS JUST HERE FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT!

That's cold….

I heard a grumble. The voice sounded like Elena, "What do you want?" I tried to listen more and I heard a distinctive "shh."

"Please. I'm hurt." Elena said sadly. Oh my gosh, was she okay? Here I was, going on and on about pancakes, sex, and juice, and she was injured….if I only I had a Band-Aid. Sucks for her…I wasn't a first-aid kit. I didn't carry that shit around.

"I know, just a taste." I heard him say. Oh shit! This fool was a vampire!

"NO!" she yelled. My eyes immediately opened in alarm.

"NO! DON'T!" she screamed. Her hands were tied with rope and when I looked down, so were mine.

"Trevor, control yourself!" I heard Rose voice say. She came around the corner with a scowl. She had a slight accent and her hair looked like it just came from a Twilight book. That was such an Alice Cullen knock off look and she knew it. Just cuz she was a vampire, she had to go around and make a mockery of the good work? Bitch knew she couldn't work that look. Watch her stupid ass try and play psychic.

I could see it now. She'll hop around and wave her hands in the air screaming, 'SWEET MOLES OF ALVIN AND MUSHROOMS! I'M HAVIN A VISION!' pshhh…..I shook my head. What. A. Stupid. Hoe.

She noticed that I was awake and frowned. I made a face at her.

"Oh, because seeing your ugly Twilight copied face makes my day." I said sarcastically.

Her frowned deepened and she made her way towards me.

"I take that back! You're beautiful! Stephanie Meyers should have totally picked you to play Alice! Stop. Wait." She kept getting closer, "I'm having a vision! SWEET MOLES OF ALVIN AND MUSH-"She cut me off by slapping me. Hard. The last word that came out was "bitch."

This time, however….I wasn't unconsciously conscious. I was actually knocked out.

WIWGFY

Damon and Stefan were in the school parking lot when they had just found out that Elena and Jade had disappeared. Damon frowned at himself. Of course he had to be a douche to her before she was kidnapped. He knew when she didn't come last night that something was up. He knocked on her door four times before walking in and noticing she wasn't there. He just assumed she was out fucking some random guy. That thought didn't make Damon happy. He felt a liking toward the mean sarcastic girl. There was something about her that made him smile.

DPOV

"This has Katherine written all over it." My brooding brother stated.

I looked out my window and crossed my arms, "Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me. I'm the one who shut her in." I said with a slight smirk.

We got out the car and Stefan came up to me, "Did you?"

"Did I what, Stefan?" I demanded. What was he suggesting?

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." He said to me.

I sighed, "She's in the tomb, Stefan. Period. End of story." Such an accusation made me mad. The bitch was done. She was out of my life. All she did was lie. Even yesterday when she-

Shit!

I groaned at myself, "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

Stefan turned around fast and glared at me, "What did she say?"

I frowned, "Elena is in danger."

Stefan closed his eyes in annoyance and asked me with attitude, "What? And you didn't ask her to elaborate?"

I scoffed, "Everything that she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she was going to start spouting out the truth?"

Stefan pointed at me, "We have to go and talk to her.

I immediately shook my head in disagreement, "No, no. Let me tell you how that's going to go. We're gonna ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate a release which you're gonna be dumb enough to give her, and then she's gonna get out and kill us. Which is exactly what she wants." I told him logically.

Stefan had already begun to walk away before I finished what I was saying, "I don't really care." He called over his shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at him, "It's a bad idea, Stefan."

"It's Elena." He said. It's always Elena. "And Jade is our friend." He paused and then looked at me, "well _I'm _her friend. You seem to be lacking in that department." He reminded me about what I said last night. I didn't believe her. Now that I thought back to it, I felt like a huge dick.

"It's not my fault she has secrets. Oh, side note. Katherine said something about her too." I leaned against a tree staring at him.

This caught his interest. His eyebrow rose slightly, "What did she say?" he asked.

"Well, other than the screams of what she knew. Nothing. She didn't say one thing." I said in irritation.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She talked about knowing something, but she wouldn't tell me." I grumbled.

"You think she was lying?" Stefan asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. At first I did, but since she proved herself with Elena, she can go two for two." I scowled.

Stefan nodded his head, "We'll go after school."

"Don't be late." I teased with a smirk. He made a face and continued walking. I found a bench to sit on and I sighed. I was such a dick to her all the time. The sad part was that she actually had no idea that she was different. I just accused her of lying and made her feel like crap. Well, worst crap then she was already feeling like. Her life was hell already before I came in and screwed it up more. I just hoped that she was still alive. I actually cared about her a little bit. I grumbled at the thought and got up. I got in my car and headed for Jade's house. There was something different about her, and I was going to figure it out.

JPOV

"Give me some credit. So you called him?" I heard a voice say. I couldn't tell whose it was. My hearing was blurred from that slap I got.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." It was becoming clearer. I was sure that was Alice look-a-like.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor said. I was sure that was him.

"They say he got it." I felt someone shake me awake and my eyes fluttered open. It was Elena. I opened my mouth to say something like 'the fuck bitch! I was sleeping!' but she shushed me. She pulled me up and made a signal as if to follow her. I slowly got up as quietly as I could. I could still hear them talking.

Trevor moaned, "Wonderful. And what?" Elena led us to another room.

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose said.

I could hear Trevor's voice tremble in a little fear, "Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." He said.

"I'm sick of running." Rose snapped.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." He yelled.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." I kept walking until I tripped on a stray nail.

"HOT VAGINAS!" I yelled as I hit the floor with a 'thud'. I got up quickly and pretended like that didn't happen. Of course there just _had _to be a stray nail just lying there. It just _had _to be in my way. It couldn't be in Elena's way, it had to be in _my _way. And of course, I was crazy horny and acting all female friendly and yelling things like 'hot. Vaginas'. Yeah, that was my life.

"Nice going!" Elena glared at me.

"Not my fault this place is infected with dirty nails! You're lucky I didn't fall on it! The last thing I need is some hepatitis B!" I whisper yelled.

"What? You can't get hepatitis B from falling on a nail!" Elena whispered back.

"Yes you can! It's their plan!"

"Whose plan?"

"The nails!"

"They are inanimate objects!"

"Oh, so they had _nothing _to do with me tripping and yelling hot vaginas?" I asked suspiciously.

"No! No, they didn't! That was all you! Only you would say something like that and blame nails!"

"Rusty, evil nails that cause hepatitis B!"

"You mean tetanus!" she yelled.

"No, no sir, I don't!" I yelled back.

"Sir?" she asked appalled.

"You." Rose came over seething, "There's nothing around her for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" she snapped.

I raised my eyebrows and whirled around at her, "okay look bitch-"

I would've continued, but Elena cut me off. Good thing too, I would've gotten slapped again.

"Who's Elijah?"

Rose's face changed to fear, "He's your worst nightmare."

I laughed at the statement, "Honey, my father is David Smith. You have not seen the Master of all Shit Evil until you meet him."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so calm. We are giving you up first as an appetizer." She said.

I gasped, "You can't _touch _me! I'm a ninja!"

"Jade." Elena hissed.

"I'm not kidding!" I paused and blinked my eyes rapidly, "did you see that?" I asked all of them.

"See what?" Rose looked confused.

"Exactly." I smirked. OH! BURNED BY THE NINJA!

WIWGFY

DPOV

"Where's Stefan?" I asked as I got in the classroom.

Alaric nodded to his classroom, "Inside. I know you're worried, but I wouldn't be. Jade is probably giving those kidnappers a _hard _time." Alaric said to me.

I frowned a little, "or she's probably having sex with one of them."

Alaric made a face, "are you okay, man?"

"Peachy." I grumbled.

"She's strong, Damon. Maybe her creepy powers will kick in and she'll fly back over here." Alaric said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "yea, and when she gets here, she will probably ignore me because I'm a dick."

"Ugh, what did you do to her now?" he asked. I took this time to walk in and lean against the desk.

I gave him a look and was about to answer, but I heard someone coming to the door so I opened it.

Of course it was little wanna be Jeremy.

"You can't do this alone!" Jeremy said to my brother.

"He's not. Let's go." I told him.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked in surprise.

I stared at him and gave him a 'duh' look, "it's Jade….and Elena." I added. We walked out and went towards my car for the long ass car ride we were going to have to be in. A whole hour with Stefan, great.

WIWGFY

JPOV

"Why are we here?" Elena asked her after a trillion attempts.

"You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them." Rose said.

"Why won't you?" She tried.

"Let it goooo Elena!" I moaned.

She gave me a look as if to say 'shut up'.

"That's another one. You should listen your friend." She said carelessly.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Elena asked.

"Rose." We both said at the same time.

Rose and Elena both looked at me in confusion.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I told you I was psychic ninja. I know what you're thinking right now." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, what?" she asked.

"You're thinking about the episode of Modern Family, when Cam pretends to break his back so he can find his food container that Claire stole."

"What is Modern Family?" she asked.

I gasped, "What world do you live on? FRANKDOTHYM?" I yelled.

"You make no sense." She said.

"That's pussy squeaky." I said, and then I slapped my hand over my mouth. Now I was saying it.

Elena interrupted our conversation, "You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us." She demanded.

Rose started to move things around the house, "I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"To Elijah?" I asked.

"How do you know that?" she asked again.

"You keep asking questions as if the answer will change. Two words….psychic. Ninja."

Rose laughed at that, "Two points to the eavesdroppers."

"How do you know we were eavesdropping? I could have actually known that from my crazy skizzles that I had inherited from the good hermit of-"

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena interrupted. I threw my hands up in frustration.

Rose nodded while she opened a book, "He's one of _the_vampires. The Originals."

"What's an Original?" I asked.

"Your psychic powers can't tell you that?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"The spirits of Guatemala have limited me because I have abused their knowledge." I said.

"Guatemala?" Elena asked me.

"Yes, it's a place far beyond the spirit reach."

"It's an island. On Earth." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because it's on a map." She said.

"Have you been there?"

"No." she said.

"Then your theories on such an imaginary island have no use for me or this county." I crossed my arms.

"What's an Original?" Elena asked again.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore brothers been teaching you both vampire history?"

Elena stepped into the room, "So, you know Stefan and Damon?" she asked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of sucker for bad boys, but I digress." She said.

"Girl, amen to that." I put out a fist for a fist bump, but she didn't return it. I just bumped hers instead. And here I thought we were friends.

Elena asked in frustration, "Who are the Originals?"

Rose, annoyed, closed the book she was 'reading', "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you," She pointed to Elena, "not you," she pointed to me, "To negotiate our freedom."

"What you tryin to say?" I asked, "I'm just as cool to be used for a negotiation!"

"But why me?" Elena asked.

"Elena, not everything is about you, "I patted her shoulder, "Why the fuck did you kidnap me if I wasn't important! I'm sure Mr. Elijah would have been just as satisfied with her!"

"You were never the target. Originally, it was supposed to be just her," she pointed to Elena, "but the guy that took you said there was something about you that made him want to take you. We thought he took you so we could feed, but instead we are giving you to Elijah." She said to me.

"Oh, oh great! I'm vamp meat!" I said with fake bliss.

"And you, because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse?" Elena asked in confusion, but them she came to a realization, "The Sun and Moon curse."

Rose smirked, "You do know your history."

"What's the Sun and the….whatever curse?" I asked.

"Not now, later." Elena said.

"Well I won't have a 'later' Elena, I'm probably gonna die in the next 30 minutes!"

"I thought the moonstone was the key to breaking the curse." Elena, again, ignored me.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Elena murmured.

Rose nodded, "The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." She said carelessly.

"I just love how you say it with such compassion." I said sarcastically.

WIWGFY

DPOV

The car ride was silent until Stefan pulled out something from his bag. It caught my attention, "Alaric sure likes his weapons. What the hell is that?"

Stefan shrugged as he looked at it, "It's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher, or something like that."

"Weird." I muttered.

Stefan looked out the window, "Hey, how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles." I said. Joy.

"Who do you think took them?"

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. As for Jade…maybe she _is _something supernatural and they took her because of it."

Jade sure had a knack for getting herself into trouble.

It fell silent for a few minutes before Stefan said with a serious voice, "Thank you. For helping me."

I groaned, "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Aw, come on, Damon." Stefan feigned a pout. "We both know you being in this car has nothing to do with me anyway." he said.

I raised my eyebrows, "The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

Stefan sighed, "It doesn't have to be an elephant. You know, let's talk about it." He smiled.

I gave a small chuckle, "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true. Sure, there is." I saw him look at me, "Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you wanna help your brother save the girl that he loves and his friend, or is it because you have a thing for Jade? Hm?" I scowled. He was taking too much pleasure into this. I kept up my routine and gave him a smirk.

"I mean, come on. Express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan." I threatened, "I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

Stefan shook his head, "Nope. See, that's the beauty of it." He faced me, "You can't."

I just didn't say anything after that. I wouldn't want the wrong thing to come out.

He was right though. I could never step out of this. It was Jade. And I _hated _to admit it, but there was just something about her that caught my attention and made me smile.

WIWGFY

"Tell me more." Elena pushed for info.

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh?" Trevor said light heartedly, "What do you wanna know, doppelicious?"

"HA!" I exclaimed, "Good one." He smirked at me.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The Originals." He answered.

"Yes, this has been discovered already." I muttered.

Elena nodded, "What does that mean?"

"The first family." He kicked some books, "The Old World. Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose cleared her throat and looked at Trevor with a face that said 'let's not get confused'.

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millenium, they've wanted us dead." He threw something at Elena's feet.

If only I had something like that. I barely had any friends to begin with. I only had 3. Brian, Jess, and Stefan. Damon, you may ask? Well he's a douche with nothing better to do, but call me out on being a liar.

"What did you do?" Elena asked. Interested.

Rose inhaled, "He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

That bitch was everywhere. She deserved an award for such agility and nimbleness.

"Katherine." Elena and I said.

"That girl is unbelieveable! Seriously! I have never met anybody that made me like them so much without even trying!" I said.

They all whirled their heads to look at me. I shrugged, "hey, she stole your boyfriend," I looked at Elena, "played your sorry ass," I looked at Trevor, "and put you in the awkward situation of running for 500 years. Bitch deserves some sort of award. Something to let her know how awesome and gangstah she is."

Elena shook her head at my reasoning while Trevor looked down in shame. Rose however quirked a smile, "She was the first Petrova doppelganger." She moved around Elena.

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've- sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor explained.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose yelled.

Trevor glared at Elena and I couldn't help, but chuckle. Trevor switched his gaze to me and asked threateningly, "what's so funny?"

"You're so lame."

He shot up from his seat on the couch and Rose's face turned to anger.

"Oh, yeah, why is that?" he got in my face. I took my hand and pushed him back by his face.

"You got played by girl that you knew you couldn't trust. And it seems to me that Rose never trusted her, but you just couldn't resist the allure of Katherine Pierce, so you followed her around like a lost puppy and cried when you found out she was just using your lousy ass." I giggled.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He hissed.

Rose watched in amusement.

"I may be like 1/90th of your age, but I'm not stupid. You seem like the type that falls for women _easy._"

"That's Trevor." Rose stated.

"I don't have to be a psychic ninja to know that. That was just common sense." I smirked.

Trevor made a move to hurt me, but Rose caught his hand, "just ignore her. We are doing this for Elijah." She said. Trevor left the room in a fit of anger and Rose went after him. Elena came by my side during my fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Jade, these are vampires. Don't underestimate them. They can kill you easily before you can blink." She said.

"I know that, but what you fail to understand is strategy. I'm getting under their buttons, Elena. I'm getting them rattled. If I get them rattled, they might lose confidence in their plan and just take us back to the good ol' simple life." I smiled.

"Or kill us." She said.

"Well I'm dying either way, so you can die with me, or Elijah. Take your pick honey "I smiled at her.

She shook her head in amusement and crossed her legs.

"If it makes you feel better, at least I know I won't die of hepatitis B." I said.

"You mean tetanus." She said.

"Tomato, tomahto." I said.

Elena's face shifted to confusion as opened her hands. There was a crumpled piece of paper that I was sure I had never seen her have before. She smiled and handed it to me. Being the dumb ass I was, I read it out loud.

"Stefan and Dam-"she slapped her hand to my mouth and I bit her hand. She took it away and rolled her eyes.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you. – B._

I looked at it again. Who the fuck was 'B'. If it was Barry...I told that fool to get over me! We could never be together!

"Oh my gosh, I need to get a restraining order." I sighed.

"Why?" she looked at me.

"You see Elena; I have this quality about me that makes it impossible for people to hate me. So there was this one day when I got a taxi and he had a few drinks and he's obsessed with me now! I wish I could just go up to him and say 'Barry, man, you need to get over me. Move on. It's for the best'. But I can't, I'm just too irresistible." I sighed.

Elena startled to chuckle, "the 'B' means Bonnie."

I stared at the note and exhaled, "now he's using fake names." I shook my head, "pathetic."

A few minutes had passed before Rose came back to the room alone. She was moving things around and trying to find something interesting to do while she waited.

"How does it feel?" I asked her.

I was having a serious Jade moment.

"What?" she asked.

"How does it feel? To have to run all your life? To have to sit through the torture of not knowing if he got the message or not?" I said, looking at the ceiling.

"I guess it feels like….it hurts. It's painful." She murmured.

"Yea, It doesn't sound like much fun." I said.

"You're still young, you haven't been through enough to know what that kind of pain feels like." She said.

I turned my head to Elena, who sat in a chair, passed out.

"I don't know. I think I've been through my share." I said.

"Like what?"

"Well, I killed my sister, my mother left me, my brother hates me, and my father beats me on a daily basis. The people who I thought were my friends, only hung out with me because they thought I was some supernatural freak, and one of my….used to be good friends, thinks I'm a pathological liar." I giggled. My life was hell.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." She said.

I shrugged, "It's an acquired feeling. Pity isn't something that I look for."

She didn't say anything after that. A few more minutes past and Trevor came running back in.

"He's here!" Elena jolted up, "this was a mistake." He yelled to her.

Rose rolled her eyes, "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

"No!" Trevor yelled again, "He wants me dead, Rose."

"He wants her more." She pointed at Elena.

"Why am I here again?" I asked to nobody.

Trevor went around in a circle in the, "I can't do this. You give her to him; he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here." He began to put stuff in a bag.

I made a face, "wait! So you're gonna just drop kick your ass the easy way out, all the while knowing that this lady has sacrificed so much just to keep you both safe?"

Trevor glared at me and made a move to hurt me, _again_, but Rose stopped him, "Hey. What are we?"

He took a deep breathe, swallowed and closed his eyes, "We're family. Forever."

That was probably the only time I saw true love right there. True friendship. Two people, willing to die for one another. Willing to run together, to keep each other safe. That was family.

It was such a shame that something like that could just slip from my fingers.

"You're scared." Elena whispered to them.

Shut up Elena!

Rose ignored her comment, "Stay here with them. And don't make a sound." She ran out of the room.

I took a good look at the scene around me. All these people, about to die, including me. I was going to die. Any second now, some guy was going to walk in and kill me. For food.

I wasn't even going to die for a good reason. I was dying because some vampire decided he was hungry. I hadn't even lived a good life. I was a pathetic case of sorry and pity. I couldn't even cry. I had no one to say goodbye to. I only had three friends. I felt sorry for Elena.

She had a good life. She was well liked; she had a loving boyfriend and lots of friends. She had something to live for.

Yes I was well liked, but I didn't really have a lot of _good _friends. I was addicted to sex. I took drugs at an early age. I hated kids. Happiness made me puke. I had bad grades. I killed my sister. I was the reason our family was so dysfunctional. So in the end, I guess I wasn't that upset. I was bad. And that okay.

I could hear footsteps, different footsteps throughout the house. They were slow and patient. There was a gust of wind behind me and I didn't turn around. I heard Elena gasp. I continued to look at the wall ahead of me. I wasn't gonna lie, I was scared. Just because I got a note from a witch…that hated me….saying that Stefan and Damon…..who thought I was an all-time liar…..were coming to the rescue, I didn't feel anymore safe.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." I gasped. That voice. It sounded….oddly familiar.

I turned around. I expected to see an old friend, a cousin maybe. I didn't. Just a hot guy with his eyes on the prize. The doppelganger.

He smiled down at her, but Elena's face never changed from fear. It was then that he noticed me. I was sure he saw me, but he never actually _looked._ His eyes became soft and nice. Instead of the cold, distant flavor, they had a nice change to them. It made me want to actually talk to him.

Sadly, I knew my fate. Stefan and Damon weren't here, and I had nowhere to go.

"Hello." He said to me. I nodded my head and kept my mouth shut.

Well I tried to.

"What your name?" he asked.

"Jade." I said simply.

"Jade what?"

"Jadeyn Smith." I said.

"Your middle name?" he asked.

What was this? Twenty Questions?

"Eve."

He looked deep in thought for a moment, and then it was gone.

"It's so nice to meet you, Jadeyn Eve Smith. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped. Apparently, there was something about me that caught their attention." I said sarcastically.

WIWGFY

EPOV

She looked exactly the same. Her hair was maybe the only difference. It looked a few shades darker. I wonder if she had dyed it. Other than that, her features had stayed the same. She did look older of course. More like a woman. Her lips were fuller, her eyes were…..cold.

She almost looked scared.

Almost.

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"No." she said confidently.

"Why not?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I guess I kind of expected this to come sooner rather than later."

What was she talking about? Did she remember?

"What?"

"Death. I was gonna die someday." She said as if her life had no meaning. What a preposterous idea.

"What makes you think you are going to die today, Mrs. Smith?"

"I don't know," she pointed to Rose and Trevor who were patiently waiting in a corner, "_they _told me they were giving me to you as a 'snack.'" She said.

I almost laughed out loud at her statement. As if I would ever harm her.

"Well they seem to have their facts mixed up." I said.

She looked into my eyes. She still had beautiful eyes. A deep sea of silver. Well, they were silver now. I wonder why.

"We have a long journey ahead. We should be going." I sighed.

The doppelganger looked behind me at Trevor and Rose, "Please, don't let him take us."

Jadeyn sighed and looked at her, "Elena, look at me. I'm here calm as a pickle. Just accept it man. We're gonna die!"

I had to fight the urge to tell her that no such fate would come to her. Elena however, I couldn't make promises.

I turned to face Trevor and Rose, "One last piece of business. Then we're done." I went straight up to Trevor calmly, who was shaking immensely. Good.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry." He said.

"Oh, no. Your apology is not necessary." I told him with the most fake kindness.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Trevor stuttered. I walked around him in circles, thinking of all the different ways I could kill him right there. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

Yes, yes you did. I wanted to say, but instead I kept calm. I didn't let one wrinkle fall out of place to let him know that I was faking.

"Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"That's what I said. But noooo, no, Jade is dumb and has no idea what she's talking about." I heard Jadeyn grumble to herself.

My mouth turned upward slightly.

Trevor gulped, "I beg your forgiveness."

It was a shame I didn't care for or want it.

"So granted." I told him in an emotionless tone. Trevor smiled at me, but that did not make what he did right. So without warning, I snapped his head off his neck. It lay in a pile of his blood. Immediately, I could hear Rose's screams.

WIWGFY

JPOV

Hahaha Hahaha.

Hahahahahahahaahahahahaha.

I couldn't help it. I was dying with laughter. I tried to keep it in, but it came out like vomit. It was just so funny though. The way his head just came off so easily. There was so much blood. It was just so funny.

No….no it wasn't Jade, stop laughing.

….I failed.

And then I kept laughing.

I could hear Rose's screams and Elena's gasping. As soon as the fit of giggles started, she looked at me like I was insane. I couldn't control it though.

It wasn't really funny. It was terrible.

But here I was, laughing my ass off.

I looked at her and tried to keep a serious face, "I don't know why-giggle- I'm laughing-giggle-. I –giggle- can't-giggle- stop."

She just stared at me in shock. The only person that didn't look shocked at my behavior was Elijah. He just looked at me like he was expecting it. Like it wasn't new.

I stared at him while I laughed uncontrollably.

Rose cried out in horror. She made to attack Elijah with tears streaming down her face, "You-"

"Don't, Rose." He said looking at her and instead began to fix his sleeve, "Now that you are free." She continued to cry.

"Come." He said. I began to walk.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out. Huh? My laughter died off.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked.

"I know that you need it. And I know where it is." She told him.

"Oh my God. I don't even know what the damn thing _is_, and I know you're acting like a dumb ass!" I yelled at her.

She gave me a look.

He nodded, "Yes?"

She swallowed, "I can help you get it."

"Shut up! Stop talking! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled.

Elijah seemed taken back with my language choice. At least _something_ I did surprised him.

"Tell me where it is." He demanded.

She shook her head, "It doesn't work that way."

"Elena, why? Why are you so dumb?" I rubbed my temples.

Elijah sighed and turned to look at Rose, who had tears streaming down her face, "Are you negotiating with me?"

Rose looked at Elena, "It's the first I've heard of it."

Elijah grabbed her by her shirt and tried to compel her. Of course it didn't work because of her vervain.

"Here's a thought. How about we tell you where it is and you let us live!" I gave a fake smile and threw my hands in the air like a little kid.

"Is that your deal?" he asked me amused.

"Take it or leave it!" I scowled at him and put my hands on my hips.

It wasn't that hard of a deal. It was the best kind.

He stared at me for a few moments in silence.

"Oh come on, man! We are only 18! Scratch that…I'm perfectly fine with dying. I couldn't care less, but she doesn't deserve this. She's a good person and she never asked for all this shit in her life. She has a chance to live a happy, normal life. You would be taking that away from an innocent person. What does that say about you? She lost her parents, a billion people are out to kill her, and she got kidnapped! What you are doing is messed up and slightly, kinda…pedophile status. You're like a trillion years old. You top Goggle bro. GOGGLE!"

I finished my little rant and all of them stared at me in shock.

What?

He gave a small chuckle and stroked my cheek with his finger. I could have _sworn _he said something like, 'you haven't changed,' but I was probably hallucinating.

"That's very noble of you. You don't have to die, you however, "he looked at Elena, "what's this vervain doing around your neck?"

He grabbed her necklace and threw it on the floor. Nice going Elena. I tried to save your ass.

"Tell me where the moonstone is?" he demanded, and of course she told him.

Elena stared at him blankly, "In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing down there?" he asked with confusion.

"It's with Katherine." She said in a monotone voice.

"Interesting." There was a small noise heard throughout the house.

"What is that?" Elijah asked us, but he looked at Rose.

"I didn't hear anything." I said. Lie. I would make an amazing actress.

"I don't know." Rose answered.

He looked, "Who else is in this house?" he asked her again.

"I don't know." She insisted.

He growled and grabbed Elena roughly, "Rose?"

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here." That sounded like Stefan. I tried my best to hide my smile.

Then I heard Damon's voice, "Down here."

All of a sudden, a stake flew through Elijah's hand.

When he looked back, Rose and Elena were gone. I was left alone with the bloodthirsty vampire. Glorious. He grabbed my arm.

"Um! BUBBLE! I have a bubble!" I yelled at him. He gave a look that said 'shut up' but I didn't. I was guessing that they wanted a distraction. So I was giving it to them.

"You have no respect for bubbles do you? Sir I must introduce you to a guy I like to call SpongeBob." I said dreamily. I loved SpongeBob.

"You know, there was this one time, I went to a farm. I know what you're thinking, 'Jade, and a farm? What?'," he continued to drag me around and look for the intruders, "so I get to the farm and it's all dirty, right? And I see this cow. So I start petting the cow because, you know, it's a cow. They're adorbz. So I keep petting the cow and it starts to make this purr slash moo sound. Then out of nowhere, it licks my belly! I was like, 'yo cow! That's not cool!'"

He walked around and looked through the other rooms.

"So then some random girl come from behind me and goes, 'um, sweet cheeks! Step away from Fernando!' but before I can, he licks me….._there._ So I scream and yell, 'he licked my vagina!'"

This made him stop. He turned to me and quirked his eyebrow. I continued with my story.

"And she makes a face and says, 'the cow licked what?'" I giggled. That story took exactly 16 seconds to say. I was speaking so fast, I didn't even think he heard most of that.

He ignored me anyway.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that?" he yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him.

Again, I was ignored.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three. Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you." Elena said to him nervously up the top of the stairs. THE FUCK! Didn't they save your ass! She should be in the car! The safe car!

"Just please don't hurt our friends. They just wanted to help us out." She said.

"I'm so confused." I muttered.

"What game are you playing?" He snarled at her.

Elena took the grenade from under her arms and threw it at Elijah. Poor guy. He was so hot. It exploded in his face and vervain burned his face.

Stefan began shooting stakes at him, but nothing was slowing him down as he continued to advance toward him. He was a foot away from Stefan, but before he could kill him off, I pull his hair and turned him around to Damon, who shoved a coat hanger through his body. Damon's smirk was wide as he grabbed Elijah by the collar and shoved him up a wall as his face greyed out. His head fell limp and just as fast as he came, he was gone. A shame, how someone who could live so long, could die so easily.

It was odd. I would usually laugh at such an event. I thought that death was funny. So imagine my surprise when not one giggle erupted from my lips. Not a smile, nothing. In fact, I felt…..sad, kinda. Like, he didn't deserve it. Was that odd? Why didn't I find this so funny? There was something about him that I liked. As if….he wasn't so bad.

I watched as Stefan and Elena hugged lovingly. I wanted something like that. There was a small smile on my face as I watched them. They were so cute together. Love like that….that was something special.

I turned around and began to walk out the door to their car, but before I could take four steps, Damon came in front of me from another room. I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor with a frown. Wow, I never noticed the tacky pattern the carpet had.

I could hear his soft voice, "I know you're mad."

"Gee, what gave that away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jade-"he started.

"Look, I get it okay. You think I'm a liar. You can never trust me, blah blah blah. That doesn't matter to me," I looked up into his eyes, "It's the fact that you could lie so easily to my face. That's what hurts." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he made a face.

"You're such a hypocrite," I shook my head, "you go on and call me a liar, when all you do is lie to me. You don't want to be my friend. You just want a reason to get close to me so you can analyze me like everyone else. So, just do me a favor and leave me alone, okay."

I continued to walk toward the door. I wasn't going to get in a car with these people. I was gonna walk if I had to. Maybe get a cab….if one would pass by.

Sigh…What was I thinking? That was a long ass walk.

Damon sped in front of me.

"For one second," he spat at me, "can you just listen to what I have to say, instead of just assuming that I'm pretending to be your friend all the time."

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "This has been an issue for a long time." I rolled my eyes.

"No, it hasn't. We have had no problems for almost a month now and _every time _I do something to you that I know I'm gonna regret later; you always blame it on the same thing. Did you ever think that maybe I'm just a dick sometimes and I say things that I don't mean." He said venomously.

"No, because I _know_ you're a dick that says things he doesn't mean, but that still doesn't make your actions right!" I glared.

"I know that!" he made a face, "but I would rather have you mad at me for something I did wrong, than accuse me of pretending to like you."

"Fine, I'm mad at you for what you said. Hallelujah! Can I leave now?"

"No," Damon exasperated, "you can't! You're going to stand here and forgive me for what I said to you!"

"No! I'm going to walk away because you haven't given me _any _reason to forgive you." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I'm getting really sick of you doing that." I growled.

"What do you want me to say Jade?" he widened his eyes.

"I want you to apologize!"

He scowled and tightened his mouth before closing his eyes tightly, "Well! Sometimes, I say things that I don't mean!" he opened his eyes and looked at me.

I nodded my head and gave a fake chuckle, "really? That's the best you can do?" I asked.

"Cut me some slack." He sighed.

"Nope. I was your friend Damon. I deserve better than that." I sighed and walked to the car without any more of his stupid antics.

WIWGFY

DPOV

After Jade walked out, I saw Stefan looking at me over Elena's shoulder. He took her hand and told her he was going to meet her in the car.

"I really don't need a lecture right now." I growled.

"I'm not going to lecture you. I just wanna know why you did it." He shrugged.

"Because I have issues Stefan. I'm a dick." I said, looking after her.

"Well, we all know that. I just don't think that was the reason this time." That was the last thing he said before walking out.

Why _did _say that to her? I didn't want to make her feel bad. Maybe at the time I did, but not now. I sighed; she was making me feel like a pansy. I liked her. She was cool.

Stefan was right. I had a thing for her. And I was sure that feeling wasn't going to go away. I walked to the car and opened the door. I saw her sitting behind the passenger's seat with her arms crossed. She had a frown on her face. Damn it…I hated when she frowned.

I stared at her for a few seconds, and Stefan noticed this. I put the key into the ignition and waited to here that engine start.

Then we were on our way back home in a silent car for an hour.

Elena was asleep in the backseat when Stefan carefully took her out and carried her inside her house. I waited for him to come back. Jade never went to sleep though. Her eyes were open the whole time and she had never said a word. That was so unlike her. I stared out the window. It was so awkward.

Stefan came back a few minutes later, "let's go." He said quietly. He looked behind his seat to see if she was sleeping and gave her a small smile, which she returned, when he saw she wasn't.

The car ride back home was silent too and she never closed her eyes. I didn't even know if she blinked. I parked the car and she quickly got out. She practically ran to the door and up the stairs to her room, closing her door with a bang.

"Damn it!" I whispered.

Stefan watched as I poured myself a drink.

"Just apologize Damon." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why she's so mad. I didn't mean it!" I whisper yelled.

"_She _doesn't know that." he gave me a pointed look.

"Well she should." She argued.

"She's not like other girls Damon. So unless you want to hear her talk to you again, apologize." He sighed and walked up the stairs.

I heard Stefan knock on her door and open it.

"_Hey, I just came to make sure you're okay. I know today was rough." _I listened to the conversation.

"_I'm fine. I'm just tired." _She murmured.

I heard him sigh and walk into her room more. That made me mad. I don't know why, but it did. He was in her room consoling her, when I should be doing it.

"_He didn't mean what he said, Jade." _

"_Yes, he did. At least a little bit. Or he wouldn't have said it at all." _She said sadly.

It was quiet then Stefan broke it.

"_He's complicated. Maybe you being here is good for him." _What?

"_Well if I'm good for him, I would hate to see what he was like before." _She said with fake amusement.

Stefan chuckled, _"Get some sleep. You had a long day. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight…..and thanks. For saving me." _She said.

He didn't respond as he closed her door and headed to his room. My stupid brother always knew how to make a girl feel better. I scoffed and drowned the rest of my drink. Damn it…

I sped up the stairs and opened her door slowly. She was laying down in her PJ's with a pillow in her arms. She looked adorable and had her eyes on the floor.

She sighed, "Can you just go away. I don't wanna talk to you."

I closed her door and walked toward her, and then I bent my knees so we were on the same level. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do you hate me?" I asked her.

She looked up, "no. I'm just upset." I said.

"I know." I said. Nice, Damon. 'I know'. Now she'll forgive you.

"I didn't mean it Jade." I said.

"So I've been told."

"And…..I'm sorry." I said.

She sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Do you mean it?" she asked. She was so cute.

I nodded my head and she smiled a little.

"Okay." She bit her lip, "why did you say it?" she asked.

"I told you, I didn't mean it." I said.

"No, you met it a little. I wanna know why."

I sighed, "Because I've been lied to all my life by the people I care about and I thought that it was just happening again."

"You care about me?" I asked.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her gently, "don't get all happy."

"I'm sorry I said what I said yesterday." She said.

"It's okay. I've been told worse." We both stayed silent for a while.

"Do you want some lemonade?" I asked her. I knew she liked lemonade.

"Can I have some juice instead?" she asked.

I nodded my head and went to get her some. FINALLY! She forgave me! Who would've thought that an 'I'm sorry' would fix everything? I definitely didn't know that.

I went back up to her room with a cup of juice, but she was asleep in her bed. I smiled and set the juice on the dresser next to her. Her legs were sprawled on the bed cover and her arms were under the pillow she was holding. She would almost look peaceful if it weren't for her eyebrows, which were furrowed in confusion.

I took a seat next to her and ran a finger over her forehead. Her face relaxed and her eyebrows settled down. I sighed and kissed her forehead, and then I got up and turned off her light. I took one last look at her before I closed her door softly.

I was falling for my best friend.

I didn't know why I was here honestly. I guess I just had to get it off my chest. I had her necklace and I came to give it back.

She held her hand out for the necklace, but I hesitated.

"I just have to say something." I looked into her eyes.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she seemed intimidated.

"Well," I looked at her, "because what I have to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." I couldn't believe I was saying this. But I had to get it out.

"Damon, don't go there." She begged. I didn't listen.

"No. I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it….I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you…."

She kept staring at me as I expressed my feelings.

"But I also care about Jade. She's amazing and funny….but I don't deserve her either. You're nice Elena. I can't be selfish, why you can't know this…I don't deserve you….but my brother does. And as much as it hurts to say it, I think I love her more."

Her eyes got wide as she heard me say the words. But I had to get over her. It was never gonna happen. Even if it did, Jade would always be there. I kissed her forehead tenderly and caressed her cheek.

"God I wish you didn't have to forget this." I sighed, "But you do."

I compelled her and as soon as she blinked, I was gone. I cared about both of them and for a brief time, Elena was always going to be the one.

But I knew my boundaries, and it took time, but in only two months….I chose Jade.

**Awwwww. SHO CUYYYUUUTEE!**

**I had a lot of information to put in this one. I'm sorry folks, but no Brian today. Jade was detained. And horny. **

**Anyways. I love them reviews. Review a lot. Do it for Brian, and if not him. Do it for potatoes. Because potatoes are delicious.**

**Bye guys! You're the best.**

**I seem oddly happy today, huh? I shouldn't. I'm sick. Reviews make me feel better!**


	14. Its so funny i could die

**This chapter is very short, mostly because we're getting into more Jade parts. I'm trying to divide it into 'symptoms' you could call it. Luckily for you, this means faster updates.**

**Enjoy. I LOVE REVIEWS!**

"What if we buy a dog? I'd rather have a dog than a snake." I told Brian as I got ready for the day. He was sitting on my bed watching TV as we argued over what pet to buy.

"No, I don't want a dog." He grumbled.

"You're acting a like a kid. Just get a damn dog."

"Didn't I just say I don't want a dog?" he yelled at me.

"Fine. How about a puppy?" I came out of the bathroom with my hair done and teeth brushed.

"Hmmm…..I'll think about it." He stared at me.

"Come on. I know you love puppies. And you've always told me it was your lifelong dream to sing Michael Jackson songs about puppies." I smiled.

"I know," he smiled, "I want to love you! PYP! Pretty Young Puppy!" he sang.

I shook my head and grabbed my sweater and put on my shoes.

"Let's go Michael." I teased.

"That fool aint dead, you now." He said.

"Oh yeah, his cold body that's buried under the ground is a total fake." I rolled my eyes. We started our decent from the stairs.

"You know that's right." He agreed. He could never tell the difference between my real voice and my sarcasm.

"If he isn't dead, then that means Tupac isn't dead." I said.

"Girl I know! Just yesterday I saw that fool eating a burrito in Chile." He smirked.

"When did you go to Chile?"

"Two days ago."

"I saw you two days ago!" I argued.

"No, you saw my twin brother Jimenez, the fat midget of Russia." He said in a low voice.

"He was the same size as you."

"Coming from the girl with like negative three vision."

"I have perfect vision!" I said.

"Pulease! This morning I came in and you screamed, thinking I was Tyrese!"

"You two look exactly alike!"

"Is that why people tell me I remind them of Trey Songz?" he asked sarcastically.

"Trey Songz is gorgeous!" I smiled.

"Exactly."

We got to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner. I stopped walking as soon as I saw who was sitting on the couch.

"No!" I yelled, "No, no, no, no, HELL TO ALL SHIT NO! I rebuke you, sir!"

"Just hear me out!" she got up quickly.

"NO! I refuse. Take your stupid Alice Cullen looking ass out my house!"

"I have important information about the sacrifice." She begged.

"What?" Brian asked confused.

"Nope, no! I have rebuked you!" I yelled in her face, "Brian help me!" I turned to him.

He looked back and forth between us and sighed, "I'm not in the mood to kick a bitch's ass right now, honey."

"Brian, so help me I won't get that snake!" I yelled at him.

"So you were thinking about it?" he asked hopefully.

"I was! Until I was presented with _this _information!" I put my hands on my hips.

"It's not my fault that I'm exhausted."

I turned back to Rose, "I refuse to deal with this. I was just going to have a nice normal day, with no supernatural crap. Then I get downstairs and I find you!"

"Supernatural? Girl, what do you do on your free time? I thought rehab was supposed to have good results." He muttered.

"I'm sick of seeing your face. I don't know what made you think you can come here, but I have had it!-"

Damon came from around the corner and saw me yelling at Rose.

"Dammit, Rose. What did you do to her?" he frowned.

"I'll tell you what she did! Brian get in the car!" he looked at me and walked out the house, "her stupid ass kidnapped me and used me as vampire bait! I was going to be eaten Damon! I don't want her here!" I yelled at him.

He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, "Just calm down." He said quietly.

"Calm down? Calm down? Don't you _dare _tell me to calm down! I am a tax paying citizen with rights!"

"Jade-"He started.

"I will sue her!" I yelled.

"I doubt that." he muttered.

I gasped and his eyes widened, "no, no Jade."

"Nope, no. You said it." I put my hands up to block him from coming closer.

"Why can't I just have _one _day without you getting pissed at me?" he muttered to himself.

"Cause you say stupid shit like that!"

"She's here to help us." He said.

I tightened my mouth and tapped my foot with my arms crossed, "Fine, but if she kills Elena, don't come crying to me." I turned to walk out the door, but he stopped me.

"No, I need you to stay here." He said.

"I don't wanna stay here. I wanna go buy a puppy with Brian." I whined.

"No, I need-wait. You and Brian are buying a puppy?" he asked.

"He thinks we're buying a snake, but he's sadly mistaken." I smiled evilly.

"Come on, please." He said.

I sighed, "Fine. But just know that nothing will give me greater pleasure than seeing this bitch die with tears in her eyes." I said.

He stared at me with a shocked expression.

"I have dark pleasures." Was all I said.

He shook his head and grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. I was about to sit down next to him, but he grabbed me from behind and sat me down on his lap. I was shocked at this action, but didn't complain.

"Okay, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose began, "And I don't what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real."

Great…

I heard Elena coming and she had the same expression as she saw Rose.

"Don't start man. I had the same reaction…only….with violent threats." I said to her. She took this explanation and sat down in the chair hesitantly. Stefan stood beside her.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Originals. He's a legend." Damon explained.

Stefan agreed, "He's one of the first generation of vampires."

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

I sighed loudly and got up. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to get some cereal. Yum. I think I wanted some lucky charms. Ha-ha. That little leprechaun was hilarious. I could still hear them talking in the living room.

"No," Rose exasperated, "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus."

I giggled loudly, "I hate that guy." I yelled from the kitchen.

"You know Klaus?" Rose asked in shock.

"No," I shook my head confused, "the Easter Bunny. How could I know Klaus?" I asked her with a frown as I came back with my food and a spoon in my mouth. I took my seat again on Damon's lap. He moved my hair around my neck and rested his hand on my waist. So cute….

Rose shook her head and continued, "He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"Well if you guys killed him that easy. I don't think that he's much of a problem." I commented.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan told me.

"He sounds hot." I said with cereal in my mouth. They all looked at me and Damon glared into my eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Elena held up her hand, "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" she asked her.

"Sucks to be you." I muttered.

Rose shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure. He seemed to lean to a liking to you." She said to me.

"How could he not? I'm adorable." I smiled at myself.

"You're saying that this Elijah guy liked Jade?" Damon asked.

"Of course! Have you seen me?" I said confidently.

"That's not a good thing, Jade." Elena said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because we don't know why." Damon interjected.

I shrugged, "I know why. I'm awesome. It should be a crime." I smirked.

"You could be in danger." Elena said.

"Dammit! See what happens when I get into this vampire crap? Bad shit happens! I told you I didn't wanna be involved in your little supernatural Twilight reenactment!"

Stefan got up immediately, "No one's coming after either one of you." He said.

Damon spoke up again, "if what she's saying is true-"

Rose butted in, "Which I am."

He stood up and stood beside her, "And you're not just saying that so we don't kill you-"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." He concluded.

"Maybe doesn't make me feel better. In fact, it makes me feel worse." I stopped eating my cereal.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan butted in, "No one even knows that you exist." He told Elena.

"Not that you know of." Rose and I said at the same time.

Damon scowled at us and spat, "Not helping."

"Well, _she_ knows. How can we trust her! She kidnapped us! For food!" I exclaimed.

"I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan said reassuringly, "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real. For all we know he could be some stupid bedtime story." He said.

Rose frowned, "He's real. And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon huffed.

"Shit! Brian!" I yelled and ran out the house. I forgot to meet him in the car.

I ran to his car and saw him asleep in the driver's seat. I knocked on his window and he jolted awake.

"Girl! 15 minutes! The fuck?" he yelled at me through his rolled up window. His voice was muffled slightly.

"I was detained!" I yelled back.

"Obviously! I wanna get my fucking snake!" he said.

"I don't want a snake!"

"YOU _JUST _SAID WE WERE GETTING A SNAKE!" he screamed.

"I WANT A FUCKING PUPPY, BRIAN!" I screamed back.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR ASS WANTS! WE ARE GETTING A SNAKE!"

"IF YOU BUY US A SNAKE, I'M GONNA BUY A FUCKING OWL TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" I pointed at him sternly.

He gasped loudly. I couldn't really hear it though because the windows were still up. He unlocked the door and slammed it when he got out. He pushed me hard.

"Take that back!" he demanded.

"NO! And push me again! I dare you!" I yelled.

He pushed me and I punched him in the face. We both gasped and his eyes widened. He ran after me, but I moved to the side and ran in the opposite direction.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" he yelled after me. Damn! He was pissed. I turned around and ninja kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and slapped me in the face. I could taste the blood on my lip and we both gasped loudly. He slapped his hands to his mouth and widened his eyes.

"You made me bleed!" I exasperated.

"Jade, girl! I'm sorry! I told you I have spasms!" he told me quickly.

"NOPE! I'M MAD NOW!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Okay! Okay, we can get a puppy!" he yelled.

"I HOPE JAKE DUMPS YOUR STUPID ASS!" I yelled as I went back into the house.

He gasped again, "I HOPE YOU GET ADDICTED TO DRUGS AGAIN!" he screamed back.

"ME TOO! THAT WAY I CAN FORGET YOUR STUPID PSYCHOTIC FACE!"

"You. Are. So. Mean." He shook his head.

"YOU SLAPPED ME AND NOW I'M FUCKING BLEEDING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN!" I scolded him.

"You punched me!"

"YOU PUSHED ME!" I yelled back.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KILL MY SNAKE!"

"BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BUY ONE DESPITE MY HATRED OF THE CREEPY THINGS!"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!"

I sped walked into the house, and just as I was about to close the door, I heard him yell, "So does this mean we're not getting the snake?"

I didn't answer as I slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked from the living room. They were all still in a circle discussing Klaus.

"EVERYTHING!" I yelled.

I ran up the stairs to my room where I could see my lip. He slapped my hard. It didn't hurt of course. I had had worse.

I went to my bathroom to wash it off and look presentable. Now I was going to have a split lip to look at all day. I heard my phone ring from my bathroom and I went to see who was calling. The caller ID said Brian and I immediately pressed ignore.

Of course that did nothing….

He was gonna spam my phone and to make matters worse, I was gonna see him at school. Well, now I was in a predicament.

I sighed and finished cleaning my lip. I went back downstairs to see Elena waiting for me.

"You need a ride to school?" she asked me.

"No, I think I'll ditch." I said nonchalantly.

"Ditch?" she asked.

"I'm mad at Brian and I refuse to see his stupid face." I said.

She was about to nod, but saw my lip, "what happened to your lip?"

"Exactly." I muttered. I walked to the living room where Damon and Rose sat.

"I'm hanging out with you today." I told him.

He shrugged, "fine by me."

"Alrighty. Have a nice day at school Elena." I said sweetly, "if you see Brian, make sure to glare at him, and tell him he can shove a hot metal iron up his tight hairy a-"

"I get it." She said quickly.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan smiled at her.

"I know where it is." Elena smirked and walked out.

"What happened between you and Brian?" Stefan asked me.

"Do you see my lip?" I asked him pointing at my lip.

He narrowed his eyes at it and looked concerned, "What hap-"

"Exactly." I repeated my answer to him like Elena.

WIWGFY

I was lying across the couch with my legs hanging over the arm reading a magazine. Teen Weekly….New Releases, Hunger Games. I sighed loudly; I was more of a Twilight person. Confusing huh?

Of course I could barely read with the loud and constant sniffles from Rose, who was mourning over her dear friend Trevor. I rolled my eyes. She needed some therapy. Rehab was _not _gentle with their faculty. She blew loudly into her tissue and I lost it.

"OH GET OVER IT! HE'S GONE! HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" I yelled at her, throwing my magazine at the wall. Just as I finished screaming, Damon walking into the room.

"Alright, Rosebud, I need some answers." He saw her crying and me glaring at her. He looked back and forth between the two of us and smiled at me.

"Did you make her cry?" he asked amused.

"I hope I did." I muttered angrily.

"Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." He asked with an insensitive tone.

"Have you two always been this sensitive?" Rose scoffed sarcastically.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." He smirked at her.

"I just don't care about you or your feelings." I cocked my head.

She stared at me sadly, "you don't have to be mean."

"I wouldn't be. You should've realized how mean I was before you _kidnapped _me. I'm not one who gets over that kind of stuff. I don't care _if _you wanted to have a normal life again. You had a billion opportunities. I mean, this would have never happened if you just stopped holding on to a guy that was on the run. Screw family!" I got up and grabbed my magazine.

"You're such a hard ass. Just like a vampire. I like it," Damon smirked at me. I smirked back seductively, "see, now _she _has turned off her emotions and look how sexy it is." He pointed to me.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose countered.

"Is that a dig?" Damon growled at her.

"It's an observation. Being in love with two girls at the same time must be draining." Rose smirked at him. I lowered my magazine slightly and watched their argument. He was in love with _another _girl?

"Never." Damon replied.

"Dude, you need help. I mean I know you have a thing for Elena, but _another _one." I tsked. Consider me jealous. I frowned.

"It's you, _girl_." Rose rolled her eyes as she said 'girl' with a hard tone like it was a dirty word.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, then I shrugged, "Meh, I love you too dude. You really know how to make a girl smile sometimes." I smiled at them both as I teased.

I wasn't lying, I did love Damon. Just not _that _way. It was too early for that. I barely knew him. I kind of regretted saying it though, because Damon's eyes widened.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Elvis, I just think you're a good friend." I rolled my eyes at him.

He seemed to relax at that and Rose continued to annoy him.

"Want to try that again? I kidnapped her. She seems like a good person. Plus she has this quality of being-"

"Amazing." I finished.

"Annoying." Damon said at the same time. I glared at him and he smirked at me.

"Hard headed." Rose concluded.

"Don't get on my bad side." Damon growled at her narrowing his eyes.

"Then show me your good side." Rose countered.

"You're already on my bad side." I commented nonchalantly.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked ignoring me.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose said.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Add another 200 somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose shook her head.

"He seems like a nice guy." I murmured.

They both looked at me.

"Humor me." Damon walked towards her, "You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the Totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose sniffled.

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon smiled heading for the door.

"Yay! Road trip!" I threw my magazine down and followed him.

"No." She stopped us, "You forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive. Come on." Damon smirked at me.

He opened the door for me and I smiled at him. Finally, something to do.

WIWGFY

"Shit." I groaned, banging my head against the backseat.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I just remembered I have to do something that I really don't wanna do." I shook my head. Dammit. Being in the car with Rose made me think about the day I had gotten kidnapped. I promised whoever was up there, that I would go to confession. I didn't break promises no matter how unreasonable and fake they were.

"Well you should do it then." Damon said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to though." I made a face.

"If I may ask, what is this 'thing' you have to do?" Alice interrupted.

I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes, "I promised the lord, or whoever, that if I survived that damn kidnapping that _you _caused, I would go to confession."

Damon made a face between confusion and a scowl, "Since when do you believe in God?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Since yesterday when I almost died. I'm going through phases."

He rolled his eyes and blew me off. He was mean today. I noticed that we were driving through a dark parking garage and I immediately stiffened.

"Lady, I swear, if you are kidnapping me again, I will sell your body parts to old perverts down the street." I said menacingly.

She chuckled and looked back at me, "this is where Slater is. He owns a café above."

"Back entrance," I mused, "smart."

"Wow, that's the most nicest thing you've said to me since I've been here." She smiled.

"Don't get too excited, I still don't like you." I muttered.

"Oh, Jadeyn. Be nice." Damon smirked.

"Jadeyn?" I exasperated.

"We can't all have daylight rings, so the back entrance is the most efficient." Rose said.

"Jadeyn? Since when are you my father?" I stayed on topic.

Damon swiftly turned around and stopped in front of me, "Don't call me that." he glared at me.

"Don't call me Jadeyn!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Just last week you told me to call you Jadeyn because I hid your Dora doll." He scoffed.

"Because you pissed me off! You're not allowed to call me Jade when you piss me off! That way I'll stay mad at you and think of you as Dave! And she's not a doll! She's my life!" I yelled.

He groaned and grabbed my hand, "no, no. Okay, don't get mad. I didn't mean it." He said in a rush.

I pulled my hand back, "What's wrong with you, why are you so nice all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Because he likes you." Rose said.

"Because I'm not in the mood to hear you complain and glare at me all day, then be forced to apologize and have you mad at me the next day." He said angrily.

I patted his back softly, "I just don't know when you will learn, Damon, but you're getting there. Now you know to apologize whenever you piss me off instead of being so damn prideful all the time!" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Rose, "How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." She replied.

"Good." Damon said, and then he grabbed her and pushed her against a parking beam.

"Whoa." I said.

"Because if you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Its' something I'm very good at." He snarled.

Rose smirked a little and flipped him around so he was against the beam, "Don't forget that I am older than you-"

I walked up to her and pushed her hard.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so stupid?" I asked her.

"I can kill you easily, don't forget your place, human." She growled at me.

I widened my eyes in anger and turned to Damon, "I swear to God, I will make her explode." I walked in some random direction so I wouldn't get killed because I was seriously about to cuss this bitch out. I really wish I was a vampire. I would kick her lousy, cocky ass.

"Now you made her mad. Nice." I heard Damon hiss at her.

"She's rude." She hissed back.

"You kidnapped her!" Damon exasperated.

"I didn't mean to, the man that we compelled did it!" she argued.

"You could have let her go!"

"She would've ran and told someone!"

"Oh crap," Damon faked shock, "she would've told somebody! That's terrible! After you _kidnapped _her and Elena. I kind of felt bad for you, but I'm happy that you got what you had coming." Damon snarled.

I was still walking away in the other direction.

"That's the wrong way." Rose yelled at me.

"I don't give a _flying fuck _which way I go as long as it's away from your bitch ass!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Damon whizzed in front of me and I slapped him, accidently. I thought he was the Alice mistake. I slapped my hands to my mouth in shock and gasped.

"Oh, Damon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought you were that Alice dumb fuck copy that no one wanted!" I took my hand and rubbed his cheek where I slapped him.

"Come on." He grumbled and took my hand. I followed with a smile on my face and tried not to think about how much I liked it when he held my hand. When we got inside, I noticed that it was a small coffee shop. It was nice. I saw the sunlight pouring through and smiled. Stupid girl, she was gonna walk right through the sun and burn like a ugly black-

"What about the sun?" Damon asked her.

"Damon! She was almost there!" I whined.

"Double paned and tempered," Rose replied. "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free Wi-Fi," Some other guy came up to us.

"Who's this?" I asked. No one answered of course. He went up to Rose and they hugged each other.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" he asked. He must be Slater. Wow…..I expected him to look different.

"Mm, it's a long story. But I want you to meet—" she turned to Damon and I.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova."

"The fuck?" I made a face, "You totally used Google." I shook my head with a smile.

He laughed out loud. Louder than I thought he would, "No, but I take it I was right; what I told you about the tomb under the church was true."

"Yes, it was right," Rose nodded. "Thank you for the tip." Slater turned back to me and smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows and returned it awkwardly. Why was he staring at me?

"Now this is a treat." He smiled at me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I've never seen your kind up close before."

"Pardon?" I asked him to clarify.

"Well it's nice to meet you both," He blew off the question.

"Kind?" I muttered to myself.

"Maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor."

"Well," Rose began. "It's a long story."

"He's dead," Damon and I said at the same time. He deserved it too.

"What?" Slater asked shocked.

"He kidnapped me. Then Elijah came and snapped his head right off his neck." I said.

"Elijah killed him," Rose told him.

"I just said that." I took my hand and raised it in annoyance. It was then I realized how long Damon and I had been holding them. We probably looked like a couple.

"B-but…does that mean—" He stuttered.

"Elijah's dead." Rose said.

"I killed him," Damon shrugged, "No big deal."

"No it's a huge deal! My man! Killing an Original!" I pinched his cheeks. He slapped my hands away and smiled a little. I pushed him with my elbow playfully.

"You're sure that he's dead?" Slater asked us.

"Beyond dead," I replied. He sighed and walked toward a table. We followed him.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period." I gave him a questioning look. "I was going for my psych PHD."

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose told us.

"Ewww….school for that long? Congrats man. Gross, but congrats." I gave him an awkward smile.

"Thanks; it was when I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." he bragged.

"The point?" Damon asked.

"Exactly," Slater replied. "I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me."

Damon rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. You could tell he was getting annoyed.

"We need your help," Rose said. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

"Craigslist," Slater shrugged.

"Ha! Really?" I laughed.

"I'm serious." Slater replied. "I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah…who's dead. And that's where my connection ends."

"That's no help at all," Damon sneered.

"Here's what I don't get," Damon began, "Elijah moved around during the day, which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever…and vice versa." Slater said.

"But werewolves are extinct," Rose made a face.

"True, I've never seen one," Slater replied. "But rumor has it…"

"Not such a rumor," Damon cut him off.

"Mystic Falls?" Slater asked.

"I know. I was shocked too." I shook my head.

"God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." He smiled at himself.

"Not really." I shook my head.

"Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon clarified.

"Yeah, probably," Slater shrugged. "But why would you want to do that?"

They continued to talk about things that I didn't find interesting anymore. I tuned out and looked around aimlessly. I stole Damon's coffee and took a sip, staring outside. So many people. So many dumb, useless, unknowing people. I was one of those people. Then my life turned to crap. I mean I hadn't had sex in over 2 months. I was having anxiety and I was hallucinating constantly. I had no idea why. I mean, just looking through the window, I could see a little fake Elijah tossing coins in his hand, standing by a hobo. He was smirking.

I rolled my eyes and smirked back, which only caused him to smirk wider. I cocked my head to the side and frowned, he looked really realistic.

But that was, "impossible." I finished.

Damon looked at me, but didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong because the windows exploded and shards fell everywhere. The sun flew through each crack and all the vampires began to scream. I could feel the giggle before it erupted from my lips. Oh my God, the irony. How funny it was. It was like watching chickens with their heads cut off.

Their skin was red from the burns and their screams were loud and ear splitting. Just hearing it made me laugh, but watching it was even funnier. From another person's point of view, this would have _never _been funny. In fact, I probably looked crazy, sitting in my seat calmly, laughing at everyone. I hadn't moved, not one inch. I still had my elbow on the table with Damon's coffee in my hands. Even as the windows broke and the glass spilled everywhere, I didn't move. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even ask myself the question seriously. I was laughing too hard. What was difficult to understand was how much it amused me. It would be even funnier if they had died on impact.

As soon as the soon as the sun had hit their face, they burst into flames. That would make my day. I looked back up to see that Elijah had left and when I looked down at the floor I saw coins. He threw them at the window that was why it broke. He was strong. But I didn't care. I was laughing too hard.

I couldn't control it…

DPOV

I went to run and cover Rose as soon as the window had broken. When I turned to Jade to see if she was okay, she was laughing.

Laughing…

What about this situation was so funny?

She didn't even stop, if anything, she was laughing harder. She was hysterical. I noticed that she hadn't even moved from her position before it happened. She still held my coffee and her elbows were still on the small table. Was she even scared? She didn't look like it. Not at all, she just looked overly amused and I wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

Despite her laughing, I grabbed her arm and ran away with her and Rose to safety. We got in the car and Rose's skin immediately started to heal. Jade collapsed on the side of the car, grabbing her stomach, trying to breathe…because she was still laughing. She took large gasps of breath and slid down the window of the car.

Rose stared at her with shock and confusion.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" she yelled at her.

"I-giggle-don't know!" Jade gasped.

"Well obviously you do because you're laughing about it!" Rose sneered.

"I don't-giggle-know-giggle-why it's so-giggle-funny!" Jade tried to frown as she laughed. She looked like she was having trouble just controlling her laughter.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose muttered.

Jade frowned for 2 seconds before the laughter started up again, "I don't-giggle-know!" she yelled, almost frustrated. If she wasn't laughing so hard, you could think she was angry.

She turned around and started to bang her head against the car door.

"What the hell, Jade?" I yelled at her.

She didn't listen and eventually gave up doing that and tried to open the door. She struggled, because of her uncontrollable giggling, but got inside eventually. She sat in the backseat and closed the door behind her. You could still see her laughing like a maniac.

"There's something different about her." Rose shook her head.

"I know." I muttered, mostly to myself.

She sighed and slowly made her way to the driver's seat.

"I'll drive." I told her and helped her to the passenger seat.

WIWGFY

JPOV

Throughout the whole car ride, I didn't stop laughing. It wasn't even that funny anymore. I mean, it wasn't funny at all, but my body thought it was.

It was like watching a good television show and one of the characters had cancer or something. It's a comedy, and they probably did something bad sometime in the show. But then they tell you they have cancer and you can't help but laugh because they had it coming. It was funny because something bad had happened to them.

Or, when you watch a movie about some guy camping and a raccoon attacks his face. It's hilarious to watch. But that guy could've had rabies afterward. But you still laugh.

You know it's not funny, but you laugh because it is.

That's what I was going through, only this was never funny. It was serious, but I couldn't control my laughter. What was going on with me?

This was because I didn't go to confession, huh? I was being punished.

Damon stopped the car and opened my door roughly.

"It's not funny anymore, Jade. It was never funny, but now this is getting ridiculous." He scolded me.

I got out the car and made my way to the door, holding the knob for support. Fuck! This was getting painful. Rose ran inside and began to cry. I didn't care of course.

I collided with the walls of the house trying to walk to the stairs, but instead I turned around to Damon. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down so we were face to face. I stared through his eyes and tried to muster up the most serious face I could possibly make.

"There's something wrong with me." I gasped then sniggered.

"I know that." he scoffed.

"No, Damon I'm-giggle-serious! I don't know why I'm-giggle-laughing. I-giggle-know it's not-giggle-funny, but I can't-giggle-stop it." I told him.

He stared at me in confusion and I was getting tired. My stomach hurt and my eyes were drooping. I couldn't breathe. I was happy that I passed out before I hit the floor.

**I know it's short. Don't be mad at me. **

**I kinda need it like this though.**

**It puts more emphasis on her 'condition'.**

**We are almost near the end….not the story, but the end of the 'not knowing what Jade it phase'.**

**If you get me lot of reviews…I'll put some nice Damon and Jade action…or Brian and Jade action…which ever you want…tell me in the reviews.**


	15. Stage 2: Ebola

**I ran into a fucking poll yesterday! I'm in pain! I can't function!**

**I want some cherries….**

**I think I'll buy some.**

**Lol you're reviews made me laugh. They were hilarious. I like those kinds of reviews. **

**This is another short chapter, but soon my friends, soon we will accomplish so much more.**

**Review to make me happy!**

**You know what happiness does to me **

**Wow I'm in a good mood!**

I had a huge headache and I needed to throw up. I couldn't open eyes as fast as I wanted to, but when I did, I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I was in Damon's room.

I groaned softly as I tried to get up, but regretting the decision immediately, I sat my ass back down. My throat was so sore. No, not sore. It was straight up in flames. It hurt to take deep breaths. In fact, I needed some water. I swallowed hard to try and get rid of the pain, but that didn't help at all. I tried not to make any noise as I got up slowly from the bed.

I groaned accidently and coughed loudly when it hurt, then I groaned again because it hurt to cough. I held my throat and furrowed my eyebrows. For some reason, my vision was very blurry. I turned my head to look around and blinked my eyes repeatedly until it cleared up. I noticed that there was a glass of water and it looked like some Tylenol, on the dresser next to the bed.

I smiled a little because Damon was nice enough to bring me water and some pain relievers. I gulped down the water excitedly and swallowed the pills. The water wasn't enough for my throat and I realized that I would have to get up and get more. Usually, I would yell Damon's name to get me some, but you could see how that was impossible at the moment.

I threw the covers over my body quickly and looked down at my body. I was wearing Damon's shirt and boxers….

Which means he took off my clothes….

I just _had _to be unconscious, didn't I?

I struggled to stand straight as I walked and I ended up almost falling back down to the floor. I walked to his bathroom first to see what I looked like.

Boy was that a mistake.

The girl in the mirror looked _nothing_ the girl I usually saw. Instead, her neck was a deep red as well as her lips. Her hair was a disheveled mess of black. She had bags under her eyes and now that I thought about her eyes were evil looking.

If I could scream, I would've.

Her eyes, not the usual silver color, were black. Black and red.

My mouth dropped and so did the girl's in the mirror, even though I hoped in wouldn't because then it would make me feel like this was a sick joke. I licked my lips and frowned sadly. I looked scary. Almost like I hangover, but I still looked hot when I had those.

I mean, I hate to sound like an ass, but on a daily basis, I was pretty hot.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach hurl and I ran (as slow as I could so I wouldn't fall over) to Damon's toilet. I threw up…

But it wasn't food. It was a deep red color. I breathed out labored and uncontrolled breaths, which hurt my throat more, but I couldn't help it. I was throwing up blood. Oh my God. Oh my God. I was going to die. I was sure of it. Nobody who throws up blood ends up surviving right? I was gonna die!

I held the seat steadily as I hurled again and it burned so much. I tried not to cough, because I knew that I was probably collapse again from all the pain I was going through. Eventually, I couldn't help it. I began to cry. There were fresh tears running down my cheeks.

It hurt so much.

I mean, I knew that I was a bad girl and I didn't believe in God, and I laughed at bad things, but I didn't deserve this! It was like the kidnapping all over again! Ever since that bitch, Rose, got here, bad shit has been happening to me!

I turned around and walked slowly to Damon's door so I could get some water. I never let go of my throat or my stomach as I walked down the hall. God, the back of my head hurt so much.

It finally dawned on me that it wasn't even bright outside. It was dark, so that meant that it was early in the morning, or really late at night.

I rubbed my neck softly and wavered to the side and hit a wall. I tried not to groan, but it came out anyway. I closed my eyes tightly so I wouldn't make any sounds. I stumbled over the stairs and held on to the railing for my dear life.

And what I saw was just the icing on the cake.

Damon…..and the bitch…naked…..under the covers…on the couch…..

I gave up and just sat down on one of the steps, leaning my head against the wall.

Damon looked up and saw me there. His eyes widened at my state and he took another blanket that was lying across the couch and put it around his waist.

"Jade? Hey, hey, are you okay?" he asked.

I struggled to keep my eyes open while I shook my head.

"Damn…" he whispered to himself.

"Why are you down here, you should be upstairs." He told me sternly.

I couldn't talk. I was afraid to talk. So I just tried to look in his eyes and took my hand to motion a glass of water. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran his fingers down my face.

"Water?" he asked.

I widened my eyes as if to say 'No shit Sherlock' but of course I couldn't. I just hoped the message was received the way I wanted it to. He rolled his eyes, but got up to get me water. I stayed there on the steps and relaxed. I could not move.

I saw Rose looking at me weirdly and I made the meanest glare I could before closing my eyes slowly.

That only lasted for about 3 seconds before Damon shook me awake to give me my water. I wavered against the wall and grabbed the glass roughly before downing it and giving it back to ask for more.

"Jade, you need to go back to sleep." He told me.

My eyes flashed in anger and he looked taken back.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked.

I slapped him hard on the chest and pushed him away from me.

OBVIOUSLY I CAN'T TALK YOU DUMB FUCK, HOW WOULD I KNOW?

God if I could talk! Out of all the times I wanted to talk, God had to pick now for me not to.

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at me like he didn't know what to do. I struggled to get up slowly and fell to the railing so I wouldn't fall. I couldn't really stand, so I bent down and held on the railing as I went down each step.

Eventually, I made it to the floor and I was terrified to let go of the railing, so I flung myself onto Damon and pointed to the study. I needed some paper.

He led me there and held me up as I tried to walk. When I got there, I grabbed some paper and a pen. Then I sat down on the desk and began my rant.

I wrote the following:

_I OBVIOUSLY CAN'T TALK! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS? I DON'T KNOW HOW MY EYES ARE FRIGGIN BLACK! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I LOOK LIKE SUCH SHIT! I ALSO DON'T KNOW WHY I THREW UP IN YOUR BATHROOM! IF YOU'RE SO DESPERATE FOR ANSWERS, WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT MR. SLATER GUY, BECAUSE HE SEEMED TO KNOW A WHOLE LOT ABOUT STUFF THAT MADE NO SENSE!" _

Then I underlined a whole bunch on the paper.

I tried as hard as I could to make it seem like I would be yelling that at him. I gave him the paper with attitude and he read it with confusion.

"You threw up in my bathroom?" he asked.

I slapped him on the back of the head and he growled at me. I wasn't scared of him, so I did a fake horror face and snatched the paper back to write something else.

"_That's not the point! My body hurts, I'm tired, I feel like a truck ran over me while I was hung over, and I can't breathe without my throat hurting. My throat by the way is FUCKING RED! And out of all this known information, you're asking me why I threw up in your bathroom. Oh yeah, I threw up BLOOD just so you know. _

_I'm gonna die…._

_I'm gonna a terrible, terrible death…._

_And why the fuck are you having sex with that tramp!"_

I finished and gave the paper back to him.

His eyes widened and he looked back at me with a sympathetic facial expression.

"You're not going to die." He said firmly.

My lips trembled as I tried not to cry, but I did anyway. I nodded my head slowly as if to say 'yes, I am'.

He took his thumb and wiped away the tears that fell, and then he grabbed my face and made me look him in the eye.

"No. You're not." He sneered. He was angry. Well I was angry. He had sex with that dumb fuck of an Alice copy.

I nodded my head again and mouthed, 'yes'.

His eyes widened and his nose flared. He tightened his mouth and crumpled the paper. Then he walked out the room. He just walked out the fucking room.

The fuck?

I gently hopped off the desk and jumped to the wall to support myself.

Not only did it make me angry, it made me sad.

Did he even care at all? I wiped my tears away and sniffled. Then I held on to the wall as I went back to the living room. Stefan came down and looked down at the two of us.

"What's going on?" he asked tired.

I turned around and he gasped and sped down to me.

"What happened to you?" he asked me.

My lips trembled again.

"Oh, Jade." He whispered.

I tried to mouth to him, 'can you take me to the hospital?'

He looked confused and asked me, "the hospital?"

I nodded and he said yes. He took my hand and led me to the front door, where he grabbed his keys and walked outside to his car. I was only wearing a big shirt and boxers, but I didn't really care.

It was very cold outside and it looked like the sun was rising. I got in the passenger seat and blinked away the tears that were in my eyes. He drove fast as we went down the streets.

When we got to the hospital, it wasn't that busy, so I was treated quickly. The nurse that took me was very nice. And the doctor that treated me was even nicer.

I think her name was Dr. Fell.

"Hello, Jade. Have a seat." She told me. I held on to her arm as I walked to the cot. I slowly jumped up and groaned when I got a little headache. Then I cussed myself out for groaning, because that hurt.

"Okay, I'm going to need to take a look into that mouth of yours." She told me.

I opened my mouth as she took a wooden thong and pressed it on my tongue, and then she took a little flashlight and looked inside my mouth.

"Damn." She said to herself.

I smiled as I held open my mouth and when she was done, I tried not to chuckle.

"Okay, Jade. I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but you're throat looks like it was burned alive. Have you felt nauseated?" she asked.

I nodded and mouthed, 'I threw up.'

She nodded and flipped some pages in her clip board and wrote something down.

"And you can't talk?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Have you had any head aches?"

I nodded hesitantly. Oh my God, I was going to die. She was asking me death questions.

"When you threw up, what was it exactly?" she asked.

I gulped and furrowed my eyebrows.

I mouthed, 'blood.'

She gasped and wrote it down on her clipboard. I was getting very scared.

"Have you been having chills?" she asked.

I shook my head no and felt a little better. Maybe it wasn't so bad, I mean, all I did was laugh erratically.

She shook her head slowly and told me she would be right back.

I sat there for a few more minutes as she brought another doctor back into the room. He was _faaa-innnneeee! _

"Hello, Jadeyn." He smiled.

My mouth fell open. God, he even said my name sexy. If only I wasn't mad at Brian. I would totally tell him about this guy. Actually….maybe I will tell him, that way he would know that I was getting treated by a hot babe, while he was stuck at school.

"Hot damn." I attempted to say, but it didn't sound good at all. It was too high and barely any sounds came out.

He smiled at me and put a gentle hand on my chin to tilt it. Oh my gosh he was touching me. This God was touching me.

At least I was going to die happy.

"Have you been feeling depressed?" he asked.

_Not anymore…_

Dr. Fell stood in the corner and watched intensely. She got to work with this piece of nice ass?

Lucky….

I shook my head to his question and he nodded.

"Okay….I don't know how to say this exactly." He told me.

I tensed up and nodded my head for him to continue.

"It looks like you have contributed Ebola."

My breathing became labored and tears prickled the rims of my eyes.

"But-"he started. I looked back up at him.

"But, you only have half of the signs, so we don't know for sure. We're going to have to keep you here for a few days." He said reassuringly.

I nodded and grabbed his pen and clipboard. I wrote down: _if I have Ebola, shouldn't you be covered in protection suits?_

I handed it back to him and he chuckled softly, "like I said, we don't know for sure, and you aren't showing most of the symptoms, you're just showing the bad ones. We don't think you're positive."

I grabbed his clip board again and he smiled at me, amused.

_Will you be my doctor?_

I handed it back to him and he smiled again, "Sometimes. Other times, Dr. Fell here will assist you." He said.

I nodded and smiled seductively at him. Well, as seductive as I could manage.

I looked like shit at the moment.

"Okay, we're going to move you to the more comfortable room alright?" he told me.

Dr. Fell spoke up, "Did you want to call anyone?"

I looked at her and nodded my head. I pointed toward the door to tell her 'Stefan!'

She nodded and came back with Stefan in toll. He looked depressed. Maybe they should be asking _him_ the questions instead. I looked at the two doctors and motioned them to tell him.

"Your friend here looks like she might have a very contagious and deadly illness, so we are going to need to keep her here for a few days, or however necessary until we figure it out." Doctor sexy said.

Stefan didn't look surprised, but he nodded, "okay. Do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked.

I put my hand to my ear and made a phone sign.

"Alright. Just your phone?" he asked.

I thought about it and remembered something else. I took the doctors clip board and wrote down.

_DORAAAAA_

He chuckled and gave the doctor back the board and patted my back.

"I'll be back." He told me and left.

SPOV

I couldn't believe what they were telling me. She was sick? And by the sound of it, it was serious. I got in my car and my phone started to ring.

It read 'Damon' and I pressed the call button.

"Hello brother." I said.

"Where is she?" he said menacingly.

"I took her to the hospital." I told him.

"You did what?" he spat.

"I had to Damon. She's sick." I said sadly.

"What do you mean, she's sick?"

"Damon…." I sighed, I didn't know how to say it, "They told me that she's very ill and they need to keep her there for a while."

"Why?" he moaned.

"I just said-"he cut me off.

"No! Why did you take her without me?" he clarified.

"Because she told me to. You kind of left her crying in the house, and she looked terrible." I said.

He sighed frustrated, "I didn't leave her there, I went to get dressed and take her to the hospital, Stefan!"

"Well _she_ definitely didn't think that."

I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I forgot we had to see Katherine in a few hours.

"Because she's an idiot!" he said in anger.

"Damon! Her eyes were bleeding, she couldn't talk, she had a headache, her eyes were turning colors, what did you want me to do! I took her to the hospital like any other _educated _person would!" I yelled.

"Damn it Stefan." He cursed.

"We have to go see Katherine." I changed the subject.

"I kind of have more important things to do at the moment!" He told me with attitude.

"Damon, she's fine! She's in good care and doctors are watching her now."

There was silence and he sighed, "Fine, but I'm gonna see her later."

He hung up on me after that. He was angry, yea that was a given, but I wasn't going to just sit there and wait for him to get dressed while she was most likely dying.

A part of me felt happy though.

I never thought I would live to see the day that my brother would finally care about someone other than himself.

Or Katherine….

EPOV

"You don't actually believe her, do you?" I asked them.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon told me.

I sighed and rubbed my neck, "How do you destroy it?"

Stefan leaned forward and stared at me, "By releasing it from the moonstone."

Was that possible? "How do you guys even know that this gonna work?" I asked.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon smirked down at me.

"You've discussed it with Bonnie." I asked them.

Stefan shrugged, "She agreed to do anything she could to help us."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." I told them, raising my voice.

"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan told me with a small smirk.

"Well," Damon cut in, "what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to."

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it."

I swallowed hard, "Wow, I mean it sounds like you guys have it all planned out."

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon said.

I cut their smiles short, "Except for one thing." I said. This plan was dangerous; I didn't want them getting hurt, "I don't want you to do it."

They both shared a silent look and Stefan spoke up, "Elena, what are you talking about? We don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" I asked.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone."

I shook my head, "Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?"

Damon made a face at me, "Elena, if we de-spell this stupid rock you'll live."

I moved away from them, "I know. Everybody keeps saying that."

I walked out the kitchen and to the living room.

Why couldn't they get it through their heads, "And what about Jade? She's our friend too. And I know you both care about her a lot."

Damon stopped and looked at Stefan. Then Stefan looked at me and sighed, "Jade isn't feeling too well at the moment." He told me.

"What? Why?"

"She's sick." He said.

"With what?" I asked him again.

Stefan coughed awkwardly and turned to Damon. Then he swallowed hard, "Well, they didn't tell me personally, but after eavesdropping on their conversation…they said she's showing signs of Ebola."

"What? You never said that Stefan!" Damon said infuriated.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" I asked him.

"They're going to keep her at the hospital for a few days until they see some better results."

"I can't believe you." Damon shook his head at him.

"I was afraid to tell you exactly for this reason! You would've freaked out!" Stefan told him.

"For a good reason! She's dying Stefan!" He yelled.

"They don't know that for sure!" Stefan yelled back.

"I can't believe this." Damon left the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know. We can only be there for her right now." He said.

DPOV

I couldn't believe he did this to me! He knew how I felt about her and he kept the information from me anyway.

Who did he think he was?

I sat in the passenger seat and waited. I couldn't be in the house with them right now. I would've flipped. Stefan was taking a long ass time though. I leaned over and honked the horn a few times and eventually, he came out, with Elena standing outside.

"Tell her I said hi." She told us.

Stefan nodded and kissed her softly before getting in the car.

We didn't speak the whole car ride except when Stefan tried to make it right by saying, "Damon you know you would've freaked out if you found out."

"Is that a bad thing to do Stefan?" I asked him angrily. Was it wrong to be concerned and pissed off?

He didn't say anything else until we got to the hospital. We both walked in, I was walking a lot faster than him, and he grabbed my arm before I went in.

"Hey, don't be mad at her okay? She's been through a lot." He said.

I grabbed his hand and threw it back at him; he needed to stop telling me what to do.

I opened her door and walked in. She sat on her little bed with a bunch of needles and bags around her. She was asleep. I took a seat beside her bed and rubbed her arm gently. He breathing wavered and her eye fluttered open. She saw me and swallowed.

"Hey." I whispered.

She didn't say anything of course, all she did was nod as if to say 'what up'.

"Why did you leave the house? I was going to take you to the hospital." I asked her softly.

She just stared at me and grabbed her phone from the counter that was next to her. She typed a few words and gave it to me to look at.

_I didn't know that. For all I knew, you didn't care if I was sick because you were to busy having sex with the whore!_

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her sadly, "I did care-I do care." I sighed as she turned her head to look at the ceiling and snatched the phone from my hand.

Stefan came in shortly after and he looked like he was holding something behind his back. She smiled when she saw him and I instantly became jealous. Of course she would smile when _he_ came in….

"I got something for you." He said with a smile.

Her smile widened and she sat up quickly as he pulled her Dora doll from behind his back. He gave it to her and she hugged it tightly and clapped her hands. She reached her hand out and he took it. They both hugged.

What the hell!

I didn't get a hug!

'_Maybe because you're a dick to her.' _I thought.

I crossed my arms in irritation while they had their little moment.

'_Maybe if you didn't have sex with Rose, this wouldn't have happened. If you just got dressed quicker and made sure she was okay first-'_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a pillow being thrown at me. I jumped and glared at her. She wasn't smiling anymore and handed me her phone again.

_What's wrong with you?_

I stared at the screen. How did she know I was upset?

She grabbed the phone again and typed a few more words.

_I'm sick, not stupid_

I chuckled and Stefan stared at us. He gave her one last smile and hug before leaving.

"Elena says hi by the way." Stefan told her. She smiled and waved at him as he left.

I looked at her and she widened her eyes as if to say, 'Well? Tell me what's wrong!'

"Nothing's wrong." I rolled my eyes, which caused her to roll _her_ eyes and throw her other pillow at me.

"I'm fine." I told her.

She went to grab another pillow, but found out she had no more. I smirked as she tried to look for something to throw.

When she couldn't find anything, she crossed her arms and clicked the assistance button.

I watched as someone quickly came in and asked her what she needed.

She pointed behind her back and the nurse walked out and handed her more pillows. She smiled gratefully then threw those at me.

I huffed and grabbed the pillows from her. She was about to press the button again but I sped around to it and blocked her.

"Stop it." I told her sternly.

She looked really angry and I got down to her level.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." I said softly.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"You are just really hard to please." I smiled at her.

She took her hand and stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her.

She took her phone and typed something else.

_Figure out what the hell is wrong with me!_

**Another short chapter.**

**Well we are almost there.**

**I gave you a lot of Damon/ Jade action here.**

**Okay, next chapter is Elijah!**

**That's where the fun begins **

**Review my good friends.**

**It makes me jolly.**


	16. Hot, Steamy, Doctor Sex

**You know that big space at the end of each chapter where you can type stuff.**

**You should type nice things about this story.**

**Oh how happy I would be. **

**Such a happy, happy girl.**

**I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT IN THIS CHAPTER SO REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**Look, I'll even put in a disclaimer: I don't own VD. **

**Review…..don't forget!**

It was bright when I woke up. I didn't know if that was because of the white room, or the invisible sunlight I knew was shining outside.

I assumed the room.

I shifted my head around to get a good look at where I was exactly.

Still here. Still at the hospital.

I remembered after Damon left, they took me to another room and took some blood. After that, I kinda fell asleep, but I was sure they took more test. I took in a hesitant breath and furrowed my eyebrows. It didn't hurt anymore.

I took a deeper breath and smiled. Wow, it went away just as quickly as it came!

I turned around and quickly pressed the assistance button. A nurse opened the door and asked me if I needed anything.

"Could you get Doctor Sexy for me please?" I asked sweetly.

She smiled widely and nodded, "Oh, I know who you're talking bout honey." She told me.

"He's gorgeous right?" I told her.

"Oooooh! I saw him take off his doctor coat; let me _tell _you how tight that shirt was. It was like spandex on Hugh Jackman!" she said excitedly.

"Did you take pictures?" I asked her.

She looked out my door and checked to make sure no one was coming. Then she ran to my bed and took out her phone.

"Girl, it's my screensaver!" she laughed.

I grabbed it from her hands and stared at the picture in awe. His face looked confused, but that body of his looked fantastic!

"Okay, my number is 555-6879, you send me that and I will personally give you the biggest tip ever!" I patted her shoulder. **(number not real kids)**

Her face shifted as if she was impressed and she nodded to agree to my terms.

"Let me call that hunk now. I wanna see him bend over to look into your mouth." She winked at me.

"At least you get to see him from the back." I whined.

"Yes, but he touches your face." She retorted.

We both stared at each other in silence until I broke it.

"50/50 then?" I offered.

"Hey, I see him 24/7; it's more like 70/30."

"Me or you?"

"Me of course! I see him every day!"

"But he touches my face." I raised an eyebrow.

We were both silent again…

"60/40." We said in unison and we did a little handshake. That's right; I was now buddies with a nurse!

She left the room smiling and came back with Doctor Sexy in tow.

"Good morning, Jade!" he said happily.

I lay on the bed and tried my best to look as sick as possible.

"Hey, Doc. I think my throat is feeling a little better. Can you check it for me?" I asked him innocently in a fake raspy voice.

"Of course." He smiled.

He took my face gently and pulled out a flashlight to check inside. I smiled a little as the nurse tilted her head to look at his ass. She gave me thumbs up and I furrowed my eyebrows and made a motion for her to take a picture.

The Doctor was about to turn around, but I grabbed his hand quickly so he wouldn't see her taking pictures.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes." I told him.

He looked down and smiled while I still held his hand. I was holding his hand….still…..after like 29 seconds….yes….yes, I was counting. Because I'm weird.

Oh, don't you judge me.

"You have pretty eyes too; I see they've gotten back to normal. You said that they are normally a silver color?" he asked.

"Yeah, I get them from my Mom. You think they're pretty?" I asked him.

"Yes. They are very nice. I had a girlfriend once with silver eyes." He said.

I nodded and gave him a smile, "my _ex-_boyfriend had green eyes." I emphasized as much as I possibly could the very small, yet large detail of him being my ex.

"Well, we have a lot in common." He told me. He looked kinda hypnotized actually. He looked at me with a kind of arousal. Damn, I needed to get laid.

"Yeah, you're a doctor, I'm a 19 year old singer." I said. I knew I wasn't 19, but I wanted to stretch it a little.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly.

The nurse coughed behind us and I let go of his hand. His eyes went back to normal and he snapped out of his hypnotized state. He coughed awkwardly and shifted his collar.

"I think, I'm going to get Dr. Fell and we will take a few more test." He said, and smiled at me before he left the room.

I sighed in happiness and looked at the nurse, "Judy….I think it's now 40/60, don't you? Odds in my favor of course." He shrugged.

She looked me down and walked out.

"You're still sending the picture right?" I yelled after her.

DPOV

I couldn't believe the measures I had to go through to keep this suicidal girl safe. If my life continued like this, I was going to catch some old man stress disease. I had to be a watch dog for Elena _and_ worry about Jade.

Jade was too much to handle already.

Then I had a martyr brother, who got himself in the most annoying situations. Like being trapped in the tomb with Katherine. Also, I had to get a very mean and judgmental witch to de-spell a rock.

My life was just great.

After seeing Stefan in the morning, I went to the hospital to check on Jade. I hoped she was awake.

I didn't know _why _I hoped she was awake.

_Yes you do._

Anyway, I got her some coffee and everything. The kind she liked. I didn't know _why _I knew the kind of coffee she liked.

_Yes….yes, you do._

And I bought her some stickers. I knew she liked stickers. I remember her telling me that in the car. I didn't know _WHY_ I paid attention to what she was saying-

I inwardly sighed.

I knew why.

Of course I knew why. I just wished I didn't.

I walked into her room to her playing with her phone. When she saw me come in, her smile widened a little and she waved at me.

"Hey." She said perfectly.

"You can talk." I said.

"Yeah, I sound perfectly fine, like nothing was wrong in the first place. Weird." She muttered.

"Does your throat feel better?" I asked concerned.

"Yea, uh, it feels completely fine."

"And your eyes are back to normal." I observed.

"Doesn't this all seem a little odd to you?" she asked me.

"Of course it does." I scoffed.

"Then why aren't you going on your little 'you're such a liar, something's wrong with you' rampage?" she asked, looking at me.

"Because maybe I'm not in the mood today." I shrugged.

She faked a chuckle, "you're always in the mood."

"Not today, Jadeyn. Not today…" I mused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe your sarcastic tone or your deliberate pronunciation of my real given name that I don't like you to use." She glared at me.

"I'm just not in the best mood." I shrugged again.

"Tell me about it." She patted an empty spot next to her bed and gave me a winning smile. She was so pretty.

What?

I sighed and took a seat next her, "Stefan is trapped in the tomb with Katherine, Elena went on a suicide mission yesterday, Elijah's alive, I have an uncontrollable werewolf, I have to work with a semi—competent witch, there's a new mystery woman in town asking _about_ the certain uncontrollable werewolf, and I have to take care of girl who is diagnosed with possible signs of Ebola. I'm not feeling to happy right now Jade." I said.

"Tyler's not _that _bad. And Elijah's hot." She smirked.

"Seriously? Don't go all Vampire Barbie on me." I said.

"What? They're both hot. I'm in boy heaven. Especially right now. If I play my cards right, I might have hot doctor sex." She said with a sexy smirk that I wanted to rip off her face.

"What?" I spat.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" she clapped her hands like a seal.

"You're too fragile and sick to have sex." I sneered.

"I feel fine! In fact, I don't even know why I'm here. I'm perfectly normal….well….as normal as I can get."

I frowned and she poked my face, "stop that." she said quietly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop pouting, I don't like it." She mocked me.

"I'm not pouting." I glared.

"Yes you are. If it makes you feel better, it will be nice, protected hot doctor sex….maybe…..no promises…." She squinted.

"I don't care about your sex life." I rolled my eyes.

_Liar_

"Oh, come on….of course you do. You get all jealous. It's sweet." She smiled at me.

"No I don't." I said stubbornly.

"Damon, it's so obvious." She chuckled.

"I don't care, Jade."

"Yes you do….and that's okay. I want you to." she looked into my eyes.

"Well you're going to have to settle for disappointment because I don't." I got up.

She grabbed my arm quickly, "okay, okay. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

I stared at her with an irritated facial expression.

"But, if it's any consolation," she smiled a little, "I was a tiny bit jealous when I saw you with Rose. Just a little. Not a lot. I tiny, microscopic jealousy." She used her fingers.

This intrigued me. She was jealous? Of Rose? Not only did it amuse me, it made me feel a little cocky.

"That's because you have a crush on me." I smiled smugly.

"Just as much as you have on me." She crossed her legs.

_No. Not even close._

"Hate to break it to you, honey, but I don't like you that way." I tried to put on the best face I could. She stared at me for what felt like forever, as if she was scrutinizing my behavior.

"Fine. Maybe I'm wrong. If that's the case. Have fun fucking the Alice copy whore and I will probably not make it home tonight because I'm having nice doctor sex." She smiled seductively.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Oh hell yea it is." She stared behind me.

I turned around to see her doctor. What. The. Fuck…

This was her doctor.

He looked like Chris Evans's biological twin son! I was pissed. In fact, I was ready to kill someone.

"Hello, Doctor." She said seductively.

I was gonna kill him.

JPOV

The look on Damon's face was priceless. He looked murderous. I kind of felt bad for my doctor because he was probably gonna die after I had sex with him. I was _going _to have sex with him. LOOK AT HIM!

I mean, you can't see him. But I am telepathically sending you a photo of this man…..did you get it?

I hope so.

This man is what old women with menopause dreamed of masturbating to. When they get all dirty under the covers, they see this man's face!

I know I would imagine his face. But I was getting one better. I WAS GETTING SEX! Little Jade was doing a happy dance right now. I could feel waterfalls down there. And I was a hundred percent sure Damon could smell it. He kept looking down in that direction with hatred. I almost wanted to gloat. But…Naw, that's mean.

When did I ever care about people's feelings?

"Well, Jade. I don't know what to say. Your condition is simply mystifying, I don't understand how or why, but all your symptoms have gone and you look completely healthy. I would ask you to stay so we could take more tests, but I'm sure you're tired."

"Nope, not at all," I smiled and took his hand gently, "when do you get off work?" I flirted. He seemed to go into a daze as he answered me.

"15 minutes." He said.

"Wanna take me somewhere? Preferably your house?" I asked him.

I think Damon was about to have a seizure.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to prove your point!" Damon hissed.

I turned my head in his direction, "What point?"

"Maybe I like you, a little. Do feel better?" he spat. I turned and dropped the doctor's hand, smiling at him. Doctor Sexy returned from his daze.

"Yeah, but I still haven't had sex in like 3 months and I'm horny, so it doesn't really change anything…today! But tomorrow, I think I might kiss you." I said sarcastically.

His top lip curved upward into a scowl and he left the room angry.

I turned back to the doctor, "let's leave now." I told him.

"Okay." He agreed.

"In fact, skip taking me somewhere. I'm horny, let's have sex." I smiled.

"Yea, let's have sex." He smiled at me.

He pulled me off the cot and led me out to the reception room where he proceeded to check me out. I got in his nice car (in my patient robe) and he drove us to his house. That was a lot easier than it should have been. In fact, that was too easy.

But I didn't care.

I WAS GETTING LAID!

WIWGFY

I was sprawled across Chad's chest with sheets bundled everywhere.

Best. Sex. Ever.

And I finally found out his name. Chad. Chaaaaaaddd. Chadopher! Chadaaaayyyy! God, his name even sounded sexy!

He moaned a little and smiled, "Wow." He said in a raspy voice. A sexy raspy voice.

"I know." I responded.

"That was amazing."

"I don't know how you're not married." I shook my head and bit my lip in satisfaction.

"Being a doctor is rough." He said.

"I would know." I said hinting at his sex moves. So rough….I loved it.

"Yes, yes you would. I gave you plenty of experience with it."

"Oh yea, about 6 times worth."

"Jesus." He breathed out.

"What time is t?" I asked.

"Almost 7 o'clock." He looked at his clock on the dresser. He had a big house. With a nice car. And a butler….named Jerry.

Such a nice butler.

"As much fun as that was, I need to get back home." I smiled, beginning to get up.

"No." he groaned and grabbed my hand.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed his cheek. His cheek, not his lips. I felt too guilty to kiss his lips.

Yes, I felt guilty. But I needed some sex!

"God, I'm hungry. That sure does work up the appetite." I stretched my body.

"Jerry could make you some food." He said.

"No, it's not that kind of hungry. It's a different kind of hungry." I said almost robotically.

"What are you hungry for?"

I snapped out of it and shook my head.

"I don't know. Can you drive me home?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded. I got up and looked through one of his drawers until I found a nice big shirt. Then I stole some boxers. I didn't really have any underwear.

After he got dressed, I said goodbye to Jerry and he made his way to my house. The hunger never stopped though. In fact, it was getting worse. I didn't know what was making me so hungry; I didn't even know what I wanted. I was just so _hungry._

I turned around to Chad as he drove. He smirked at me and I smiled back. We were almost to the house. Walking distance, but I just had to get it off my chest.

"Can you stop the car?" I asked.

He looked confused, but pulled over anyway. I slowly made my way to his lap and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm really hungry." I pouted.

"I told you Jerry could've made you something." he laughed lightly.

"You smell nice." I smiled.

"Thank you." He chuckled.

"Really nice."

"You smell nice too."

"No, you smell really good." I said. I couldn't help it; I ended up kissing the fool anyway. It got heated really fast and soon he was trying to pull my shirt off.

I didn't know what came over me. It just happened, I couldn't control it.

I didn't even notice it was happening until I felt his struggles and I heard his scream.

I pulled away quickly to see what was wrong with him. His mouth was open wide and his veins were popping out of his skin. His eyes turned red almost as if they were bleeding, like his nose. A small drizzle fell.

I ended up screaming too.

I pushed him away and his head fell on the stealing wheel. I jumped out the car as fast as I could and bolted to the house. OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod…..

Oh. My. God…..

Oh my _God!_

I could see the house in the distance and ran faster. I got to the door, yanked it open and slammed it behind me. I was so tired I slumped against door and took in deep breaths.

"Jade?" Damon asked me.

I breathing was labored as I tried to speak. All of that went south, however, when I saw Rose.

"Oh, the whore is still here." I said dramatically.

"You should talk." She said back. She looked me up and down, noticing the big shirt and boxers.

"Hey-breath-at least I know I'm a-whore. You're just a sad piece of-"

"Jadeyn!" Damon zipped in front of me and yelled.

My breathing still wasn't normal as I glared at both of them. Damn, I was jealous.

"What happened, why are you breathing so hard?" he asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it." I scowled and walked up to my room. I felt a head rush before I got to the stairs and grabbed my head, "what the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself.

Just then, I heard a crash and a giant ass wolf pounced inside the house. It growled and I couldn't even find myself to really care. I was having a really bad PMS-ing moment right now.

I watched in not so much horror as amusement as it bit Rose. She screamed and the wolf glared at me before leaping out the window it came from. I leaned against the wall, and once it again…it started.

The uncontrollable giggles.

The only difference was I actually thought it was funny. That made the giggles even worse.

Damon sped over to her and checked her shoulder where she was bitten and I just walked up the stairs and continued to laugh.

My day just got better.

WIWGFY

I had been sitting on my bed for about 2 hours. I had to listen to Damon and Rose get it on again. And I just sat there…I didn't even care, I just sat there.

I felt numb. Like there was nothing in me left to care about anything.

I think I killed a man.

I didn't know how exactly, but I did.

It hurt a little.

Of course I was crying. I was so fucking emo these days. I felt like a teenager again. I mean, I was one, but I didn't usually act like one.

I wished Stefan was here. He would've made me feel better. It was about 11 o'clock at night. I was alone and dealing with the thought of me being a psychological serial killer. I had no one that I could talk to about this.

I heard a knock on my door, "Jade?" I heard Stefan's voice.

"Come in." I said, wiping away my tears.

He walked in and I ran up to him, "Stefan!" I gave him a hug, "Damon told me you were stuck with the nice bitch, Katherine!"

"Elijah got me out." He smiled.

"See, he's nice, he's just misunderstood." I shrugged. Stefan rolled his eyes playfully and then he looked concerned.

"Have you been crying?"

"What? No, I don't cry Stefan." I assured him.

"I see the tears streaks. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." My voice cracked. Dammit.

"Come on, tell me." He pushed me a little.

I wiped my cheek again and sat on my bed.

"I think I killed my doctor!" I cried and put my head in my hands.

"What?" I he asked appalled.

"We had sex! Then he drove me home and before he could drive me all the way, I told him I was hungry. Then we made out and I looked down and his nose was bleeding and his veins were popping around his skull. I killed him Stefan! I'm a murderer! They're gonna call me Doctor Flocker! The teen killer! I'm gonna walk down the street and die from a terrible disease because no doctor is gonna help me! I'm mean, and vicious, and stupid, and I feel awful!" I cried.

"I don't think you killed him Jade, maybe he had a heart attack or something?" he said.

"I was horny, Stefan! Not gross! I don't have sex with old people! That's what weirdoes doooo!" I whined.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to do! I just left him there because I'm a horrible person!"

"Hey, hey, listen to me," he put his hand on my knee, "you're not a horrible person. You're nice and sweet and I don't think you could ever hurt anybody." He said supportively.

I sniffled, "I'm jealous of Elena. She's got a cutie like you." I patted his face affectionately….a little.

"Do you want me to go check him out?" he asked.

"Yeah….can you bring him here?" I asked.

He nodded and left my room to go get him.

After a few minutes of crying and feeling depressed about myself, Damon came in my room.

"Ugh! Please, I'm not in the mood." I turned around on my bed.

"We need to talk." He told me sternly.

"I just said, I'm not in the mood." I said with more anger than necessary.

"I don't care what mood you're in, we're talking. Right now."

"You can talk and I'll ignore you. Simple." I threw a pillow over my face and screamed.

He took my pillow away and got in my face.

"Damon, I swear to God, I will punch you." I said menacingly.

"I dare you." He threatened.

"I'm serious!" I spat.

"What you did today, not cool." He told me.

"Not kidding!"

"Me either, Jade!"

I pulled the cover off my body and crossed my legs in front of him. I got really close to his face to make my point, "okay, I don't think you get it. I. Don't. Care."

We both stayed silent.

"I don't care about her. I don't care about her feelings. I wouldn't care if she got ran over by a bus. I don't care Damon. Ever since she got here, bad shit has been happening and I couldn't give a rat's ass about what happens to her, "I put my hand up to emphasize my point a little more, "she's nothing to me. I'm already in enough shit already and I'm telling you right now, she's gonna be a problem. Not for me, but for you, for Elena. She's gonna be a problem and eventually you're gonna have to kill her. And when you do, I will laugh. I'm not gonna lie. I'm gonna laugh! I don't know _why _I'm gonna laugh. But I will. So do me a favor and just leave me alone, okay. Just go downstairs, fuck her some more and we will both be on our way."

He sneered, "Jealousy's not a good on you."

"I'm not jealous, Damon, I'm _tired._ I'm tired, I'm upset. I'm probably gonna die soon, I think I killed a man 2 hours ago, and I'm PMS-ing like crazy! And I'm fucking hungry! I am so hungry! Damn!"

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled and fell on the bed in annoyance.

He put his hands up, "fine. Whatever. I don't care about you either."

I sighed, "Damon, I never said I did-"

There was a whoosh, and he was gone.

"UGH!" I screamed into my pillow. I got out my bed and went downstairs to wait for Stefan. It didn't take long because as soon as I sat down, the door opened.

He came in with the body.

"Oh my God! Stefan! Stefan! I killed him!" I said.

He set him down and we both stared at his face. It looked hideous. He had spots along his skin and a trail of blood went from his nose, all the way down to his neck.

"I'm going to hell." I shook my head.

"Stop." He said.

I did a double take and pointed a finger at Chad, "I killed my doctor Stefan. LOOK AT HIM! _HE _LOOKS LIKE HE HAS EBOLA! I'm going to hell. Yep. I'm not even going to get a decision trial. I'm just gonna go. God won't look twice. I'm getting a free ticket."

"How did this happen?" Stefan mused to himself.

"STEFAN! Do you hear me! I just killed my doctor!"

I was being ignored.

"Alright, aright. You can Sherlock Holmes this shit, but I'm tired, I'm gonna stag out." I turned from the body and just went upstairs.

I had nightmares of course.

WIWGFY

I didn't sleep. I don't even think I blinked.

Not once.

I just held on to my pillow and cried silently. I was sure I had bags and my eyes were bloodshot.

I was too tired to care.

I looked at my clock. 4:17 AM. I couldn't sleep, so I just got up and got dressed. Maybe I could walk around for a while, to clear my head. I put on some yoga pants that ended at my ankles and a sweat shirt. I didn't feel like putting any shoes on, so I just put on my slippers. Jeez I was tired.

I slipped my phone in my sweat shirt pocket and walked out my room. It was still dark outside so I was sure that nobody was up.

I was wrong.

Rose was up.

In fact she was in the kitchen.

She saw me and frowned. I saw her and didn't even make a face. I just stared blankly at the door and continued to walk. I didn't have it in me to even try to give some sort of fuckage about her today.

I closed the door as quietly as I could and walked on my unmerry way.

I had probably walked a few blocks before sitting down on a bench. I didn't think about anything. My mind was blank. I just sat down and watched the sun set.

I didn't notice that someone else was on the bench too. I turned around to see who it was.

Just my luck…

"Hello, Jadeyn." He said formally.

"Hey." I grunted.

"You don't look so good today." He observed.

"What a nice thing to say to a girl." I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's time we had a little talk." He said.

"Hey man, I really don't wanna die today. I've already been diagnosed with Ebola. Are you gonna kill a little Ebola child?" I asked him.

"You don't have Ebola." He said.

"Wanna try that again?"

"You're going through your phases." He didn't look at me as I was presented with this information.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I remember a few years back, they thought you had leukemia." He held a faint smile.

"That wasn't funny. That shit hurt." I said, "Wait, hold on. 'A few years back'? How do you know about that?"

"I've known you for a quite a while." He told me.

"Can you clarify a little? I'm too tired to deal with this." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Have you been having uncontrollable laughter? Sore throat? Bleeding eyes? Unexplained….sexual cravings?" he asked awkwardly. I shifted on the bench. He had my attention now. How did he know about that. The last time they check me for that was about 12 years ago. He couldn't have known me.

"Are you following me?" I asked him seriously. That was the only explanation.

"No, but I think it's time you knew the truth before it gets too dangerous." What was he talking about. What was too dangerous?. I didn't get it. I mean, the only dangerous thing that had happened was with Chad…..but he didn't know that.

Right?

"Too, too dangerous?" I asked him.

"You're a demon." He said nonchalantly.

I AM SO SICK OF PEOPLE CALLING ME THAT! I wanted to scream.

"Wow, thanks?" I scoffed.

"No, I didn't mean that as an insult. You are a true, real life demon." He turned to look at me.

The only time throughout the whole conversation.

**Aww, cliffer.**

**I know don't be sad kids.**

**New chapter should be up before Wednesday **

**Anyways, now you all know.**

**Yes, Damon is kinda mad at her at the moment, but he'll get over it.**

**Love ya'll, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Babysitting

**OMG, UPDATE ON THE NEXT DAY! IM AMAZING!**

**Review….**

"You're kidding." I laughed, despite my extreme exhaustion. Everything he was saying was flying right past me. I didn't have it in me to give a damn. I was too fucking tired.

"Sadly, I'm not." He stared at me. Wow, this dude.

"Okay, I don't know what vampire crack you're talking, but you're crazy. I'm nothing like that. And a demon….isn't that a stretch? Even for a trillion year old vampire?" I asked him.

He chuckled slightly and took a leaf out of my hair. I didn't even flinch.

"There are a lot of things we don't know about." He said.

"Seriously, am I on Punk'd. I'm not in the mood Justin Beiber!" I yelled at anyone.

"Justin Beiber?" he asked.

"He's a fun-sized pop star." I told him.

"Well I assure you, he's not here and I'm not playing a joke on you."

I sighed and stared out at the scenery in front of us. It was probably around 5:30. I had time to kill.

"Okay, I'll bite. Tell me about this theory." I sniggered.

He shifted his legs and turned to me, "It's not so much a theory, as the truth. I have known you for a long time. I was friends with your mother." He told me.

"My mother?" I scoffed in amusement.

"Yes, Allison was very…..intriguing." he smiled softly as if remembering something.

"_Oh my God! _Did you and my Mom have sex?" I exclaimed disgusted. That shit is just gross. It was wrong and gross. I gagged and scooted father away from him on the bench.

His head snapped to mine and he chuckled, "No, nothing like that, but she was very alluring."

I shook my head and made a face. Gross, "How did you know her?"

"Her car broke down in the street and I gave her a ride back to her house. After that, we exchanged numbers and we became good friends. I met you when you were around…3 maybe. I took you to the park once." He smiled at me.

"You?" I pointed a finger at him, "You took me to the park?" I asked him.

"Yes, you had an abnormal fascination with dogs while you were younger. Dogs and scissors."

"Oh my God, you know I like scissors?" I gasped.

"I thought you had gotten over the obsession, but I guess not."

"Did you know Dave?" I said the name with disgust.

"Yes, I didn't care for his company as much as hers. He didn't like me that much." he looked so amused.

"He doesn't like anybody." I scowled.

"He liked you, and your sister." He said.

"No, he _tolerated, _that's the word. He _tolerated _me. He _loved _my sister." I frowned. God I did not like Dave. I may have just hated him. Who was I kidding? I hated him so much.

"I didn't really talk to your sister as much, but she was very funny. Your brother didn't talk much either."

"Yeah, he still doesn't."

I sniffed because it was cold and took some hair from out my face.

"How come I don't remember you if you were around so much?" I asked with attitude.

"After the car incident, I felt I needed to move on. I was too involved in you and your mother's life. I felt like a clean start was necessary. I had saved you from dying that day." He told me nonchalantly.

"What? What do you mean you saved me?" I jumped up frantically.

"The man you crashed into was a vampire. The impact of the crash crushed most of your bones and insides. I would have saved Rebecca too, but she had already died," I flinched as he said it with no feeling, "You had a few more minutes left. I was sure you survived because of your dormant demonic side, but she didn't have the same….qualities as you did," he said the word lightly, "I fed you my blood, it didn't take well with your stomach at the time, but it digested."

What. The. Fuck.

"But-But, I can't be compelled." I exasperated.

"No, you can't. But you used to. In fact, you used to be perfectly normal. Your mother knew you were in transition, which is why she left."

"No, no. My mother _left _me, because she didn't give a damn about me. She left me because Dave was hitting me and she didn't know what to do about it." I snarled.

Elijah looked taken back by this information, "He hit you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not his biggest fan." I said with attitude.

He looked concerned for a millisecond, then it was gone, "despite what you think of your mother, she had to leave eventually." He said.

"No she didn't." I muttered.

"She couldn't be around while you were in transition."

"How, how the fuck did I get in transition? I don't get it." My arms flailed.

"I'm not sure why exactly, but I think it had something to do with the car accident," he looked at me while I stared back in horror, "Sometimes the powers don't make their presence known until a deep distress has occurred or death is in bloom." He watched as a leaf fell to the floor.

"This makes no sense. None whatsoever. In fact, I don't believe you." I crossed my arms like a child.

"Believe what you want to, I just don't want to find any more bodies." He was about to get up.

"Wait! You know about Chad?" I grabbed his arm hard.

"If you mean that nice doctor that you maliciously ate, then yes." He smirked.

"I didn't _eat _him. He had a friggin heart attack while were making out or something!" I yelled.

"No, no you ate him." He chuckled. What part of this conversation was funny?

"I would never _eat _somebody! I'm not a cannibal!" I yelled in anger.

"Oh, but you are." He patted my head affectionately. I grabbed his hand and threw back at him.

"He looked like he was in perfect pieces when I left him." I rolled my eyes. Except for the bleeding nose and popping veins.

"You misunderstood. You didn't eat his body. You fed off his 'soul' you could say." He used quotes.

"I _fed _off his _soul_?" I exasperated. This guy was on something. Something strong. Whatever it was, I wanted some.

"Yes, you are a specific type of demon, you see. You're a-"I cut him off.

"NO! LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SIR! NO!" I clapped my hands over my ears.

I could see him laughing softly, "I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOUR CRAZY DEMON THEORY CRAP! I NEVER KNEW YOU AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU KNOW I LIKE SCISSORS AND DOGS, BUT I REFUSE!" I yelled.

He nodded with a smile. He sat still and waited patiently for me to uncover my ears. Well he was gonna wait for a long time. But he was vampire. He had all eternity to wait. Dammit….

I uncupped them and frowned, "usually, I would be stubborn and not listen to you, but I think I killed a man, so I will hear you out. Then I will laugh!"

"Succubus." He muttered.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him.

"You're a succubus." He said again.

"I beg your pardon?" I leaned closer to him.

"You heard me." he smirked at me and buttoned his suit that he wore. He was hot. I mean, I know I never really looked at him before, but he was really really hot.

"Already the sexual tension is coming back." He chuckled.

"I have no such thing! You're like a billion years old!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter; you still feel what you feel. And you're hungry." He observed and stared into my eyes.

"Yeah, I had no breakfast." I scoffed.

"Not that kind of hungry." He said amused. Now that he said it, I was hungry. The same kind of hungry I felt when I was with Chad.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb and shuffle my feet.

"Your eyes are so revealing….it's amazing." He mused staring into them. I looked down and ran a hand through my hair, "your hunger is derived from the sexual tension you feel throughout your body. It becomes enhanced after you have had sex." He said nonchalantly.

"Can you not say it like it's an everyday conversation!" I blushed.

"You wanted to know." He shrugged.

"Okay, this is what I don't get. Why do I laugh when bad things happen?" I asked him.

"Your demonic side finds the most terrible situations amusing." He said bitterly.

"Okay, what about the puking up blood and stuff?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know about that, but that may have been because you ingested vampire blood. I told you, it doesn't do well with your stomach." He said.

"Why was I showing signs of Ebola!"

"Your transition is always so….dramatic, don't you think?" he smiled.

"How many transitions am I going to go through?"

"Three….this was your last one. I guess the third is the most graphic." He mused.

"The bleeding eyes?" I asked.

"Your eyes turn colors when you're hungry. I guess they were bleeding because of the change in color. It should stop with time."

"The burned out throat?"

"Laughing so hard." He said and removed another leaf from my hair.

I turned away from him and crossed my legs. Then I too my pointer finger and relaxed my head on it in frustration.

"So, I kill people and eat their souls when I'm hungry?" I shrugged as if it were nothing.

"You didn't kill the doctor, although death was very close. You stopped, just a few mere seconds from draining him."

"So he's okay?" I breathed out.

"But that's not the problem at hand." He told me.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Klaus." He said the name with distain.

"Klaus?"

He nodded and watched in amusement as a bird fluttered on my head. I stayed perfectly still.

"Oh my God, get it off." I sneered.

"It must think your disheveled hair is a nest." He chuckled.

"Get it off. _Now._" I whispered lethally.

He didn't. He just got up from the bench and straightened out his suit jacket. He smiled and then he zipped away into the forest. I was sure I was shaking with anger. I _know _he didn't just do that.

I could feel the bird jumping around on my head and I put my hands in a fist. Then I took in a deep breath and calmed down. It would fly away after I moved right? I just didn't want it to peck my eyes out.

I got up as slow as I could and walked toward the house. The sun was higher now and the bird still hadn't left my head. I was afraid to touch it.

Yes, Jadeyn Eve Smith was scared to touch a little bird.

The whole walk home, it didn't move. IF THAT THING WAS HAVING BABIES ON MY HEAD, I WAS THROWING A TANTRUM!

I got to the door and put my hand on the knob. I couldn't go in the house with a bird in my hair. I sighed and made a face of fear as I gently brought my hand up. Jesus don't let this thing peck me.

I moved it to the spot where in was and poked it. It fluttered away and I ran into the house quickly. Elena, Damon, and the whore were sitting around in the living room looking at Rose's bite.

"It's definitely better, right Jade?" he asked as I walked in. I didn't say anything and proceeded to go to my room.

"Jade, are you okay? You look terrible." Elena called to me.

"I am _not _in the best mood right now." I muttered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I looked behind her to see Damon staring intensely at us and Rose who was glaring at me.

"Later." I told her.

She nodded.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked Elena.

"I need you to talk to him. He's convinced he has to find Isobel, but that's going to upset Elijah."

"No can do, I'm with Stefan on this one." Damon replied, handing Rose a glass of red liquid, which I assumed was blood. Why was I still here?

"I don't need her back in my life." Elena muttered and crossed her arms.

"Mama troubles?" I asked with a smirk.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

I scoffed, "Please, that look you're rocking right there," I pointed at her closed off form, "that just screams 'I hate you mother'. Plus, I _hate _my mother. That's the look I gave the people in rehab." I chuckled.

Damon moved over to her and glared at me, "We need all the help we can get."

"Not from her." Elena said stubbornly.

"I'm not going to convince Stefan otherwise, now, you're going to stay here and play nurse for a little while-" he turned to me, "with Jade."

"HA!" I laughed, "I'd rather go to church!"

"You said you are going to Confession anyway." he walked to me.

"Because I feel like I owe somebody something, not because I _want _to." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Do it because you're my friend." He said quietly. Elena watched us from a few feet away.

I got closer to his face and stared into his eyes, "if I remember correctly….you don't care about me." I whispered.

He tightened his lips in anger, "I'm sorry."

"Not good enough." I tried to walk away again.

"I'll buy you some stickers."

"I have plenty." I pulled at my arm, but he refused to let go.

"Fine, I don't care what you do-"he started.

"Shocker there." I cut in.

"-But do it for Elena. I don't want Rose to hurt her." He told me.

"What am I supposed to do? Use my creepy powers and zap her if she tries anything funny?" I asked him angrily.

"Just help her out." He told me sternly.

I shuffled my feet and thought about it. I had nothing else to do and I refused to go outside because I didn't wanna talk to Elijah or get harassed by more birds. So I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine I will help Elena take care of the needy whore."

"Stop calling her a whore." He patted my hand.

"You can only ask for so much, Damon. I'll take care of her, but don't expect me to be nice." I smiled.

"It's not necessary." Rose cut in between.

"See," I said happily, "I don't even have to be nice!"

"No, it's not necessary to take care of me." She said.

"Even better!" I walked back upstairs, but Damon grabbed my arm and crashed me back to his chest.

"It's necessary."

"I already have a lot to deal with. I don't think it would be a wise choice to leave me here with a sick vampire." I told him.

"I'll be here too." Elena said.

"And _she_ can barely look after herself!" I pointed at Elena, "That's right missy. I'm mad at you! You do not go on suicide missions like that! Bad doppelganger, bad!" I glared at her. She gave me a faint smile.

"Elena's a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist," Damon told Rose, "Jade however, hates people and anything that has pink on it. And she owes me."

"For what?" I scoffed.

"For letting you live here." He smiled.

"I never wanted to move in. You _told _me I was moving in! I will gladly go back to Dave and all his punching glory." I said the last part silently so Elena couldn't hear.

"Come on." He said.

"Nope." I practically ran up the stairs, into my room and closed the door behind. Of course his creepy ass had to be in my room when I turned around.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

"Jade!" He tried again.

"I can barely _stand_ her, let alone babysit her! I refuse to do this. Do you see this face? It's my 'no' face!"

He walked over and ran his fingers over my cheek affectionately, "please?"

"I can't be compelled, Damon you know that." I tried to move.

"I'm not trying to compel you. I'm asking you as my friend that I care about." He said softly. I hated when he did this. I hated it, I hated it, I hated it. I hated him! He always had this effect on me and he knew it. He knew what he could do. It pissed me off that I could be controlled so easily.

"Stop doing that." I pulled my face away.

"What?" he asked me, confused.

"Stop trying to be nice and say things that like that. If you don't mean it, fine. But don't say it like it's the most truthful thing that has come out your mouth." I said.

"I mean it." He said staring into my eyes.

No he didn't.

"Stop." I shook my head.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked.

"Let's see if this sounds familiar," I tried to use my best man voice,"'I don't care about you either, Jade. Because I hate you, and I like using you for my own amusement.'"

"I didn't mean what I said."

"YES. YOU. DID! Or you wouldn't have said it-you-you know what? It doesn't matter. This always happens. I'll look after her. Do what you want. But if she's dead when you get back, I'm blaming you for leaving me with her."

"Jade-"

"Is she going to die?" I cut him off with a glare.

"Probably." He shrugged, "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection. It's getting worse." He blew it off like she didn't mean anything. That was such a me move. He didn't pull it off as nicely as I did though. Just because I hated her, didn't mean I wanted him to be sad that she died.

What am I saying? I didn't give a fuck if she died. But he did.

I coughed and put a hand on my hip, "Well I'm…..sorry." I coughed again. I hated that word.

He shrugged again, "Death happens." He looked at me, "We come, and we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." he said in nonchalantly. HELL YEA!

"You don't mean that. You're upset and you don't want her to die. Don't pretend, I'm not dense." I tapped his forehead.

"I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specifically for those that care." He said in a mean tone and got closer to me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't care about anything." I turned around to try and find something to do.

"I care about you." He followed me.

"Stop saying that." I growled low and walked to my bathroom.

"How many times will I have to apologize?" he asked.

"You know what? I just want you to know this. I feel giving today, and I think you are confused on how I operate." I walked back to him and put my hand in his face, "I'm. Not. Nice. I _hate _a lot of things. Especially people and I probably have the worst PMS than any girl in history. I yell and I bitch. Sometimes, I might say things I don't mean and sometimes I'm nice. And I do nice things for people, like my friends. But I am not lenient with people that piss me off. It sucks for you because you have been on that list a lot and by some fucking miracle, you get off all the time, " his eyes fixated on me, "but I'm done now Damon. Last straw, after this I'm through with you. I'm through with your apologies and your hugs. I'm through with being insulted all the time." He swallowed and I softened my voice, "Look, you've been nice to me. But I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to say something mean."

He was quiet when I finished. He didn't make any noise, he didn't move, nothing…

"I'll watch her. Do what you have to do and be careful." I emphasized. I opened my door and walked back down stairs.

Elena came and met me halfway, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I told her shortly.

I sat on the couch next to Rose and waited for Damon to leave. When I heard the door slam I turned to her and before she tried to talk to me, I cut her off with my finger.

"Not a word. Not one word."

"Come on; help me get her to Damon's room." Elena began to get up and help her. I sighed and reluctantly grabbed her arm to help her up. We were almost to his bed when she began to talk. Dammit.

"I hate this." Rose muttered, "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

"Damn! Your ass is old." I told her.

"We don't get sick." She continued, "When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness."

I was so happy she was suffering. I dropped her arm and walked back behind Elena.

"You're not going to die." Elena lied.

I couldn't help the snigger that came out. Elena elbowed my rib and I hid it with a cough. She glared at me and I shrugged.

"Such a human thing to say." She shook her head at her. I scowled, I _used _to be human. Elena looked around Damon's room. Her facial expression was funny. What did she expect?

"You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asked her. Her face said it all.

I chuckled, "what did you expect, red sheets and some Marvin Gaye 'let's get it on' music in the background?"

"No….but maybe silk sheets." She told me. I chuckled and walked around.

"She's been in here often." Rose looked at me.

I shrugged, "I've been mean to him lately. I made up for it." I smiled secretly. Let her think what she will with the information.

Elena looked at me with irritation and I shrugged again, "I live here. Things were bound to happen." I made a face.

"You're so lucky. I've never been loved by someone like Damon loves you." She told me.

"Yeah, well, I'm adorable." I smiled.

"He talks highly about you all the time." She said.

"I'm honored. Too bad we're not on good terms at the moment." I muttered. I went to go close the curtains as the sun was getting higher and the last thing I needed was Rose burning alive and Damon getting mad at me. I didn't give a fuck, of course, but like I said. I could be nice when I wanted to.

"Is it because of me?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

I sighed; I knew what she was trying to do. Get me to like her a little more, "Not really. I could care less about you," she looked down, "I'm just having issues with controlling my anger and laughter at the moment."

"I saw that the other day." She said. Elena left to go get her another glass of blood while we talked.

"No, what you saw was a bitch who laughs at anything remotely awful and can't control herself." I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms.

"Why can't you control it?" she asked. I shrugged, you're gonna die anyway. I thought in my head.

"I'm a demon. A succubus," her face became a little frightened and taken back with what I said, "I have issues that come with what I am and Damon can suck it up and get over it, or he can continue to act like a stupid dumb ass and leave me the fuck alone." I told her angrily.

"Does he know?"

"No." I said shortly.

"He has a picture of you on his phone." She said with a smile.

I made a face, "When did he get a picture of me. I don't take pictures."

She shrugged and I blinked, "Creeper." I muttered.

"He cares about you a lot. He just doesn't know how to say it." She defended him.

"No, he doesn't. He thinks I'm a heartless bitch that hates everything. I could care less what he thinks; I just wish he wouldn't pretend like it doesn't matter all the time." I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation.

"Maybe it doesn't matter." She suggested.

I turned my head at her and saw her smirking. I breathed out and walked out the room. I was not in the mood to play little Bella Swan. I thought the whole idea of love and 'nothing else matters' was a bunch of crap. Even when I was younger, I never thought like that.

I was never into princesses or Barbie's. I thought about life realistically. I was raised that way. I mean, maybe at one age, maybe when my Dad liked me and my Mom was still around. But after the accident, anything remotely fictional, anything pretty and sparkly, I hated it. I hated anything that was happy. I hated anything that was pink. I hated happy colors. I hated love.

I hated all of it because it wasn't real. And what she was saying….that wasn't real.

I passed Elena on my way to my room and she stopped in front of me, "when I'm done and she goes to sleep, will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

I nodded and continued to walk away.

Until I heard Elena call me. I ran back and saw Rose squirming.

"Jeez, don't do that! I thought she was biting you or something." I whispered.

"Something's wrong with her." She said.

"Tell them to prepare the horses!" she called out in her sleep.

I scoffed, "There are no horses around dumbass!-"

"Jade!" Elena hissed at me.

"What? There's not." I spun around the room.

"She's obviously sleep talking!"

"Or she's crazy. I think it's the second one."

"Stop being mean!"

"She kidnapped us!" I exclaimed.

"She was afraid!"

"Of who? Elijah the scary hot vamp! He's harmless!"

"She wanted freedom!"

"No, what she _wanted _was a bitch slap for using me as food!"

"Trevor, please keep it down." She groaned.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"Jade!" she hissed again.

"She's talking to you." I pointed at her.

"It's okay, Rose, just get some sleep." Elena said comfortingly.

"And stay asleep." I muttered.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. We're never going to make it there before Sun." she moaned in her sleep.

"No, yes you can! Quick, run into the sun!" I said happily. Burn bitch BURN!

Elena pushed me and I mouthed, 'what?' innocently.

Rose jolted up, "Elena, Jade! I need more blood!" she yelled.

"First the horses, now the blood." I casually walked out the room to get her some with Elena. When we came back she wasn't in the bed.

"Damn it! Can't you stay still for three seconds!" I yelled loudly throughout the house.

We both turned around and saw Rose against a wall, glaring at us. Well….Elena.

"Katerina!" she hissed at her. I jumped and looked around, "Shit, where? Damon's gonna kill me!" I looked around the room. She still kept her eyes on Elena.

"Ohhhhh….." I coughed awkwardly and nudged Elena, "she thinks you're Katherine." I whispered at her.

"Yeah, I get that." Elena spat at me.

"No need to be rude." I told her.

Then out of nowhere she grabbed Elena and held her against the wall. Elena grunted and I jumped. DAMN THAT STUPID FOOL FOR LEAVING US HERE WITH A LETHAL VAMPIRE!

"It's all your fault Katerina!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Jade! Do something!" she yelled.

I jumped and ran around the room looking for something, anything.

"You betrayed us!" she said angrily.

"No she didn't!" I yelled at her.

"It's all your fault!"

"I'm Elena!"

I gave up looking for something, so I just tried to pull her off, "Calm down, it's Elena!"

She blinked a few times, "Elena?" she asked.

"Who else, dumb ass?" I yelled at her.

"Oh my God, Elena, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"We don't accept!" I yelled, Elena gave me a look and patted Rose's shoulder, "You didn't mean to."

"I don't know what's happening." Rose muttered and walked back to the bed.

"I know what's happening," I muttered, "Damon left us with a psychotic vampire that will kill us. _That _lady, _that's_ what's happening."

"I'm sorry. Don't be scared of me." She told us.

"I'm not." Elena assured her.

I scoffed, "I am! She almost roasted you!"

"It's fine, Jade." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll be back. I have to pee." I lied. As soon as I left the room and ran to mine and grabbed my phone. I found Damon's name and pressed 'call'.

It ran five times until he finally answered.

"What's up?" he asked smoothly.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP!" I screamed through the phone, "you filthy ass hole! 'I care about you Jade'," I mocked him in the best guy voice I had, "FUCK THAT! If you cared, you wouldn't have left me with a psycho vampire, intent on killing Elena! I'm going to die. I'm going to die and when I do…tell Brian I forgive him and he can come to my funeral, because I didn't mean to punch him. And tell Stefan he's awesome and I love him a lot. But you sir! I hate you! I hate you _so_ much! Next time you tell me to babysit, I'm charging your ass 132 dollars! A RANDOM NUMBER! YEAH!-"

I heard Elena scream and I turned to the direction, "She's gonna kill Elena! And then she's gonna get hungry and kill me too!" I yelled. I never gave him a chance to talk.

I hung up the phone and ran back to the room.

"KATERINA!" Rose yelled at her.

"You are crazy!" I yelled at her.

"Jade!" Elena screamed.

"Why is your life so fucked up?" I yelled at her.

"Not the time!" she yelled back.

I ran to the bed and threw a pillow at her. I know, not the best weapon, but it got her to turn around. And run toward me-

Shit.

"AH!" I jumped and ducked under my arms. I stayed like that for a good minute, until Elena tapped my shoulder.

"Get up, she left." She said.

"Great, we're leaving." I got up and grabbed her hand, and then I made my way to the window.

"Jade, we can't just leave her." She told me.

"Yes! Yes we can! It's called abandon ship! You know! That thing you do when the ship is sinking and everyone is gonna die? We are taking out asses out this house and _running _to civilization if we have to. I don't care!"

"We need to find her." She insisted.

"NO, NO WE DON'T! WE NEED TO DROP KICK OUR ASSES TO A PAYPHONE AND CALL DAMON AND STEFAN! I DON'T WANNA DIE, ELENA!" I yelled at her. No wonder she always got in these situations. She was dumb!

"Come on." She told me.

"I don't think I've ever met someone who was actually this dumb. Like, you are seriously dumb! Have you always been this dumb? What was I smoking when I met you?" I yelled after her.

I had one leg out the window, ready to jump. But then I thought about it. Elena was going to be alone in a house with a deadly vampire intent on killing her. I threw my head back and yelled, "!"

I climbed out from the window and landed back in the house.

"This is so not pussy-squeaky." I snarled. Dammit, now I'm saying it….

I looked around the house for where she would've gone. I took me a few minutes, but I found them in the basement, where Rose was drinking some blood like a maniac.

Whoa….graphic.

I wanted to be a vampire. I mean, look at her. She looked crazy. I wanted to look that crazy and murderous. I could rule the world with that look. Call me Jade, Ruler of All.

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed.

"I know." I laughed out loud.

"Rose!"

I jumped up and down and clapped my hands, "This _needs _to go on Instagram, stay here, I'll get my phone. I'll be back!" I told her.

"Katerina!" Rose snarled.

She looked crazy.

I loved it.

She totally won my respect.

"No! It's Elena!" Elena yelled.

"Shh…let's see what she does." I chuckled.

"JADE!" she screamed at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, "this is hilarious."

Rose dropped the bags and walked toward Elena, "No no no no no no! Let's do that. Here, I have this girl that does an amazing facial. I think you could use one. It's called- RUN!" I yelled and grabbed Elena's hand. We ran as fast as we could to another room.

She zipped in front of us, pushed me, and then grabbed Elena. I heard the loudest crunch of my life.

"AH!" I screamed. I growled loudly and looked at my ankle. It was so broken. This bitch broke my ankle.

Oh _hell _no.

I grabbed the dresser and struggled to stand up, then I hopped to the window and threw open the curtains. Rose screamed loud as her skin burned and, of course, I laughed.

While I was hopping away for my life.

Elena held my arm and helped me as we ran to the front door, but Rose zipped in front of us again.

"YOU'RE HALLUICINATING!" I screamed at her.

She cornered both me and Elena and bared her teeth. Elena took her fingers and dug them into Rose's infection.

"Oh-gross dude." I told her.

Rose screamed in agony and fell to floor, giving me and Elena room to run through another door. I helped her lock it and push a desk against it. We were both breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I made a face and scoffed, "NO!"

"We'll be okay." She said, mostly to herself. Keep telling yourself that.

I shook my head and hopped to the window and opened the curtains. Elena went to a chair, stomped her foot on it and held the leg as a weapon. A makeshift stake. Nice.

There was a movement at the door. We both panicked.

"Elena? Jade?" Rose said.

"Please, I-"she made some barfing noises. That's so nasty, "I need your help. I know it's you and not Katherine. Please."

We didn't say anything. Elena sat stayed by the door, hearing her cries for help, but my leg hurt, so I sat down. I took off my slipper to check my ankle and gasped.

"Aww." I whimpered. Elena looked at me and got down to check it.

"We need to get you to a hospital." She said.

"With whose car and out what door?" I exclaimed.

There was another sound at the door and we looked at it. It didn't look like she was getting in soon. We tried to relax and wait for someone to help us.

**Aww, bad stuff always happens to Jade. **

**It's okay, she'll feel better.**

**REVIEW!**

**I like a lot of reviews. **

**Oh, and as a little sneak peak.**

**Jade goes to confession.**

**Okay, love you bye!**


	18. BAD just feels so GOOD

**Okay, I got a question from a reader and I just thought I should discuss it here instead of in private, just in case you guys are confused.**

**Okay, Jade is a succubus. **

**A demon.**

**She was **_**never a full demon before the Ebola stage…**_

**Her 'transitions' were like vampire transitions. The only difference was she needed to go through 3 of them before becoming a full succubus. Each stage was a different type of illness. It was her body going through physical changes. (Her eyes changing color, her throat burning, etc.)**

**She can't ingest vampire blood because it messes with her stomach for reasons I will go into detail with later.**

**Anymore questions, just PM me. Okay, read on readers!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**(Ugh…look how happy you guys make me…..it's so gross…..the good kind of course.)**

**BTW! Because I can't friggin hyperlink anything on FF anymore, I just copied and pasted the links on my profile. They're there, if you wanna check em out! Feel free.**

"So, tell me what's wrong." She said.

We had been sitting there for hours. I didn't hear from Rose after her pleading. Of course we didn't open the door. I didn't think Elena was _that _dumb. But I did have to pee. Really bad.

I shrugged, "I went for a walk today, I bumped into Elijah." I said.

"What? Did he do anything to you?" she asked.

"No, we just talked." I told her.

"About what?"

I sighed, "I hadn't been sleeping well…because I did something really bad," I paused and looked at Elena, she nodded her head for me to continue, "I-I almost killed my doctor." He gasped.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to." I told her.

"How can you not mean to kill someone?" she asked.

I inhaled a deep breath and ignored her question, I would get to that, "Elijah saw me on a bench and he told me that he used to know my mom. He hung around me when I was younger," Elena's face shifted to a more obvious shock as I talked, "he told me he took me to a park." I chuckled.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but….when I was younger, I had sister," I stopped so I could take a breath. I didn't wanna cry, but that was so hard to do, "she was killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry." She said.

I shook my head and blew it off to continue, "I was driving. She died as soon as we collided, but I didn't. Elijah said that he saved me from dying that day. He said the reason I didn't die like my sister was because I had help from a demonic presence."

"A demonic presence?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm a demon." I said it quickly and nonchalantly, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently, a succubus. I eat people's souls." I pursed my lips in an awkward fashion.

"Oh my God. Are you kidding me?" she got up. I closed my eyes tightly, tightened my mouth, and shook my head in shame.

"You eat people's souls?" she exasperated.

I kept the same facial expression and nodded slowly.

"Please don't judge." I laid my head against the wall, begging.

"You almost killed your doctor…..by eating his soul?" she clarified.

"Yeah, but it only happens when I'm horny!" I told her quickly and thought about what I just said, "okay, that didn't sound right, but I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise."

I was strait!

She looked kind of suspicious and sat back down hesitantly.

"Oh come on! I agreed to babysit with you! You should _love _me right now." I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, it's just hard to grasp." She swallowed hard.

"You're in a relationship with a vampire," I scoffed, amused, "what's to grasp?"

There was a sound of a door closing and we shut up. It sounded like someone was home, but we didn't dare call out to anyone. It was dark outside now. We were probably in there for 3 hours.

Elena grabbed my arm softly to help me up and I wobbled as I tried to stand. She went to the door and I helped her move the desk we put there. Then she made a motion for me to stay behind her as she unlocked the door. She waited a few seconds to see if she could hear anything and opened the door slowly. She peaked her head through the crack and I did the same. She turned to me and put her fingers to her lips and I gave her a look like 'you think I wanna die? I'm not saying shit!'.

She held the stake tightly in her hand as we made our way through the house. I held onto the wall for support and hopped. We stopped in the living room and looked around slowly. We looked at the front door that was wide open and I immediately panicked. DAMN. IT.

I heard a whoosh and Elena and I both whirled around to see Damon standing there with concern.

"Hey." He told us.

"'HEY?' THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" I screeched.

He looked down at the weapon 'Lena had and raised an eyebrow, "Where's Rose?" he asked her.

She ran a hand through her hair and replied with a labored breath, "I don't know."

Damon made a 'damn it' face and glared at us.

"She was going to kill us. I broke my ankle!" I exclaimed.

Damon looked down at my ankle and got closer, "Are you okay?" he asked with a soothing concerned voice.

"What makes you think I'm okay? What about this situation makes you think _we _are okay? She almost killed Elena, I broke my ankle, what-what about this is okay?" I asked him with attitude calmly.

"I'll take you to the doctor after we find Rose." He told me.

I tried not to let him see that it hurt he put her first. He must've seen my face because he immediately corrected himself.

"I just wanna make sure she's not killing anyone." He said quickly.

I nodded and put a hand on my neck, "Where do you think she is?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but probably in a place with a lot of people," he looked at me and Elena, "come on, we'll look for her."

I was about to groan, but he cut me off, "do you wanna stay here and wait for her to come back and try to kill you again?"

I sighed in irritation and began to limp to his car. He grabbed my hand softly, actually, that was the softest he's ever grabbed me, and picked me up bridal style. I put my hands around his neck while my ankle throbbed.

Elena got in the passenger seat while Damon opened the back seat and put me in carefully. I scooted over to make room for my legs and rested them on the seat. God, this hurt.

"Words cannot describe the immense hatred that I feel toward people right now." I said with passion.

"You hate everything." Damon said while driving.

"No, I don't hate everything. I just hate most things." I shrugged.

"What don't you hate, Jade?" Elena asked.

I didn't answer for a good minute and that worried her, "that's not up for discussion right now." I said quickly. There was just _so _much.

We drove for a long time. Damon's phone rang and it sounded like an emergency, but I was too busy to really pay attention to what he was saying. We drove for a few more minutes after that until we came to a stop at some fair ground. Damon immediately got out the car and looked for Rose. I didn't really know what to do.

I could've stayed in the car; safe….but then Damon would be mad at me for not helping out. I usually didn't care what people thought about me, but I felt like I owed him something. Because he was my friend. I should've been nicer to him lately. He's been so supportive and-

Fuck it I'll just go.

Elena was about to get out the car to help look with Damon, so I asked her to help me out. She nodded and came around to open the door. I grabbed on to her hand and she pulled it to support me while I limped.

It shouldn't be too hard to find a killer vampire, right?

We searched for about five minutes before we saw Damon confronting Rose.

"Rose, stop!" he yelled.

She was mauling a blonde girl's throat as she screamed in terror. It was horrific to watch.

And not the good kind…..well…..maybe.

The girl lay dead on the floor as she dropped her.

"Damn." I whispered in pure amazement.

"Rose, Rose. It's me, Damon!" he yelled at her. It was interesting to watch. I had never really seen him show affection like he did for her. I sighed….jealousy was _such _a bitch.

Rose shook her head and looked around in confusion, when she saw the dead girl, she panicked, "Did I do this?" she asked.

"Don't say anything mean, don't say anything mean…" I repeated to myself. I had to stay in control. I found the situation hilarious, but they didn't. I wasn't in the mood to get another lecture from Damon.

She fell to the floor and began to sob violently, "Oh, God, I didn't mean to hurt anybody!" she cried out.

Damon rubbed her head softly, "I know, it's okay." He said.

God I was hungry….

"I'm so sorry Elena, Jade." She told us.

I shrugged and Elena said it was okay while she supported me. My ankle hurt so bad. It was killing me.

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon told her gently. If it were me, I would have just slapped her and told her to get a fucking grip, but I was nice Jade today. I didn't do that.

"No!" Rose cried, "I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long." She cried out uncontrollable tears. They were so loud and ear splitting. Elena flinched as she watched the scene. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Other than cuss her out in my head. Rose squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Oh, make it stop. Please, make it stop. I hate it! Make it stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and pounded the floor with her hands.

He turned to us and I just rolled my eyes and told him to pick her up.

I was really resisting my urges to comment on everything that was going on.

But _nothing _could prepare me for what I was in for when I got in the car.

The. Whole. Car. Ride…..she sobbed and wailed. I hated to hear someone cry. Not because it was sad, but because it annoyed me! And that was all she did the whole car ride!

'_At least cry silently!' _I wanted to scream at her.

And to make it worse, I had to sit next to her in the backseat!

DPOV

I was probably eternally grateful to whoever was up there, that Jade wasn't talking. I knew she hated Rose, and I knew she hated criers. And boy did I know she was trying her hardest not to respond to what was happening. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I might've laughed at her composure.

Her eyes were wide with anger. Her eyebrows were pointed downward and her left one was twitching. It matched her mouth, which was also twitching. She had her arms crossed and she was staring at the back of the passenger's seat. Every time Rose made another sound, she would cringe and scoot father away from her. She was slouching and shaking her head slightly.

If looks could kill, Rose would be past death and on to another life.

Jade was gonna shoot somebody.

That person was probably gonna be me, but she would get over it. She always did.

I tried not to look at her too much, but it was so difficult when she was who I was thinking about. When we got to the house, she opened the door and waited for neither me nor Elena to help her out the car. She ran/hopped to the door and closed it behind her.

I sighed, I was gonna have to take care of two girls today. Rose, and Jade who wasn't going to accept my help and probably bite me.

I helped a sobbing Rose from out the car and Elena gently patted her back. We took her up the stairs and to my room. Elena insisted on helping me, but I declined.

Of course Rose had to open her big mouth, "Don't take it too personally, Damon's a lot like me, he wants to care, but the minute his does, he runs away from it."

I rolled my eyes, I should check on Jade.

I went to walk down the hall to her room, but just before I got in, I heard her yell in pain.

I sped inside and was shocked.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"I had to break it back in place!" she yelled back.

"No you didn't! You probably made it worse!" I yelled, walked toward her and slapped her hand away. She retaliated by slapping mine harder.

"NO! I made it better! Can you leave now?" she pointed her finger at her door.

"No, I'm going to take care of you!" I snarled.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN CARE OF! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE MY ROOM!" she yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and bit into my rest. She looked disgusted when I held it out to her.

"What?" she asked with an attitude.

"Drink it." I told her sternly.

"No." she scoffed.

"It will heal your foot." I rolled my eyes.

"No, it won't. It will make me throw up!"

"No it won't, just drink it!"

"No! I refuse to have a stomach ache all day tomorrow!"

"Drink. It." I said, trying to control my anger.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

"If you don't drink it, I'll force you to."

"And then when I'm about to puke, I'll aim my mouth at you and let it all out." She crossed her arms.

"Jade!"

"Damon!"

"Alright! Fine, whatever. I don't care. Keep the thing broken!" I turned around angrily.

"OH! I'VE HEARD _THAT _ONE BEFORE!" she yelled at me.

"Maybe it's because you're so difficult all the damn time!" I argued.

"If I drink that, I will throw up, Damon." She tried to say in a calm voice, but her voice broke.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Elijah told me!"

This caught me off guard. What was she doing talking to Elijah?

"When did you talk to him?" I asked in a more violent voice then necessary.

"This morning!"

"And you _believe _him?"

"Yes, because when I threw up in your bathroom, it was blood. I'm sure it wasn't mine!"

"You were showing signs of Ebola! You don't know what you were throwing up!"

"I'm not drinking that!" she yelled finally.

I threw my hands up in frustration, "FINE!" I walked out her room and went to get Rose another glass of blood. Elena was still in her room talking to her about the sacrifice. I told her I had it from here and she gave Rose one last look before leaving.

I knew what I had to do. It was imminent to happen. And of course, I was stuck with the burden of doing it. I had to kill her.

JPOV

That ass…

That stupid, inconsiderate _ass!_

How dare he assume that he knew what I threw up! He wasn't there when it happened! He didn't know anything!

I was officially frustrated. I was frustrated and thirsty….

I wanted some juice.

I grunted as I struggled to get up. It took me like 5 minutes just to get off the damn bed! I hobbled around to the wall and slowly walked down the stairs. This was painful.

Thinking back on what I said to Damon, I felt bad. Let me just tell you how pissed I was that this kept happening!

I usually didn't give a fuck if I was mean to somebody. I didn't care because I found people's feelings a waste of my time. Just like caring was a _waste of my time_. But it was different with Damon, because we both had the same mindset. Instead of acting like a sad pussy, he acted like he didn't care.

I guess I felt bad because when I was upset, I acted like I didn't care. It made me feel even more like a bitch because I knew how he really felt.

DAMMIT!

Maybe I should tell him I didn't mean to say mean things.

Even though I totally meant every single word I said.

Because I was bitch….yeah…..that's me.

I took the last step and grunted. I hope Stefan bought some good juice. I deserved it for all the pain I was in. I heard a clink and turned around. Damon was getting some liquor and blatantly ignoring me. Whatever, I didn't care. I frowned and flipped him off.

Then I felt like getting creative, so I took both of my hands and flipped him off, rotating them as if I was dancing to muted music.

Then I topped it off by sticking my tongue out.

"I can see you." He mumbled before taking a sip.

I froze and looked around to see if there was a mirror anywhere. Or maybe he had weird vampire vision powers. Oh my God, could this fool read my mind.

He told me he could read my mind…

I didn't believe him! How stupid was I! What if he knew about the time I took his favorite book and hid it below the basement?

_Well he knows now you idiot!_

My eyes darted around and I didn't know what to say.

"There's a reflection through the glass. What are you doing down here?" he asked me, turning around for the first time since I came downstairs.

"I was thirsty," I crossed my arms and he gritted his teeth. He was mad obviously, I didn't have to know him to see this, so I decided to put some good vibes, "and I wanted to make sure you were okay." I grumbled rolling my eyes.

He scoffed, "I doubt that."

"It's true! Don't assume you know why I came down here!" I told him.

He shrugged, "Fine. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm fine."

I sighed and hopped closer to him, God I hated being nice!

"Can you just tell me, _your_ reason of course, why it's _so _hard to admit that you care. I mean, I have my reasons. But I just wanna here yours." I smirked.

"Because I don't care. Why do you wanna know? You hated her!" he accused me.

I nodded my head with a smile, "yeah." I mused.

"Is that all you came to say to me?" he asked, frustrated.

"Look, I'm your friend, Damon-"

"Great-"he cut me off, and then I did the same.

"And I know when you're hurting! So stop acting like a little prick and get over yourself! I'm not Elena, ok? I won't settle for your crap! I'm not gonna cry when you're mean, I'm not gonna care if you go on killing sprees all night, I won't care because that's what friends do! They look past all the shit and try to see something better. You. Are. My. _Friend_. I don't care what you do. But don't lie to me about it!" I scowled.

He got close to my face and stared into my eyes, "I don't care." He said finally.

I was full on smirking when he said this, "Great, neither do I."

He smirked back, but it wasn't real, it was more of a taunting one. It was almost like it was always a competition between us. Who could hold up their pride the longest. Who couldn't care the longest.

Jade 3

Damon 1

I was determined to win again.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. We didn't take our eyes off each other. I smiled sweetly, stole his drink and nodded my head toward the door. He grumbled and went to get it while I sat on the couch. He opened it and I perked my ears to a familiar voice.

"Hi, um. Does Jade Smith live here?" he asked.

I tried to stand up as quickly as I could.

"Who wants to know?" Damon looked him down.

"Can you tell her she left her Dora doll at my house?" he held it out. I bit my lip in amusement and hopped over to the door, shoving Damon out the way.

"Hey, Chad!" I said excitedly.

"Hi," he smiled wider and held out the doll for me. I took it and told him 'thank you', "Sorry I bailed on you the other day, I woke up in my car with a crazy headache." he shook his head lightly.

I stiffened and checked him over, "really, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up with a bloody nose and a severe head injury." He frowned and stared in the room behind me as if he was thinking about something.

My mind flashed back to the great sex we had. I immediately got hungry again. He was here, with my Dora doll…I was horny…2 plus 2 ladies and gentlemen.

"Maybe you got in a car accident." I offered.

"Yeah," I muttered, "maybe."

"Do you wanna come in Chad?" I asked innocently, but my thoughts were far from that. I heard something break, but didn't turn around.

Chad smiled and looked behind me at Damon; I turned to see a seething Damon and a broken glass in his hand.

"Don't worry about him, he's my brother. So protective." I smiled at Damon tauntingly. I was so bad.

Damon's lip twitched as he tried to make a fake smile. Ahhh…the sweet fragrance of jealousy.

"Yea, you kids have fun." He said with a dry sarcasm.

I grabbed Chad's hand and led him through the room as I hopped.

He looked down at my ankle and frowned, "what happened to your ankle?" he asked.

"I broke it today. You know how clumsy I can be."

"Do you want me to look at it?" he asked.

"I completely forgot you were a doctor." I smiled.

He chuckled and got down on a knee while I sat on the couch. He gently took it in his hand and turned it around slightly.

"There's some bruising. You really messed it up." He said.

"Yeah," I mused, not really looking at anything, but him. I was so hungry, "Do you think I'll need a cast?" I asked.

"Definitely." He told me, "you can come by the hospital and I'll put it on for you." He suggested.

"I would love that." I ran my hands across his biceps. Such nice biceps.

His eyes fluttered and he leaned in closer to me. I met him half way and kissed him softly. Well, it started off as being soft. Soon it got rougher and rougher. He ran his hands over my thigh and massaged it lightly.

"Strong hands." I murmured and kissed him again.

He chuckled and kissed me back. I grabbed his neck and kissed it, running my tongue along his collarbone. He moaned and it made me even more turned on.

"Wanna carry me to my room?" I smiled.

"How can I say no to that?" he kissed my neck. I held out my arms while he picked me up bridal style and walked toward the stairs. He got to the top and I muttered out a 'left' so he knew where he was going.

"Here" I rasped out.

He closed the door behind him with his foot and laid me down on my bed. He put his knee between my legs and kissed my stomach.

DAMN I WAS HUNGRY!

"So, hungry." I said in labored breaths.

"Mmm…." Was all he said. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him off, making him look at me.

His eyes widened in fear and he gasped, "Your-your eyes."

"Wanna know a secret?" I smiled and struggled to control my breathing.

He didn't answer, he only shook with terror.

"I'm bad." I whispered.

He tried to get up, but I pulled him back down with my new found strength.

I tsked his behavior and smiled wider, showing almost all my teeth, "you see Chad. I'm hungry," I told him, "And you look so delicious." I told him seductively.

"Please." He stuttered.

"Please, what?" I asked him sweetly.

"Don't-don't kill me." He begged.

"Oh, Chad. How mean would I be if I killed you? That's not fair. You've been so nice," I said softly, "no, no I'm not gonna do that."

He sighed in relief and gulped.

"But I'm hungry." I said, his eyes dilated in fear and he tried to get up again.

"Shh." I whispered, "this won't hurt….I don't think."

He grunted as he struggled and I ran my hands along his back to soothe his anxiety. His eyes fluttered once more and he kissed me. I opened my mouth slightly and took in a deep breath.

He made noises that told me he was in pain, but also pleasure. He tasted so good.

I held his head with my hands and kissed his lips again, "I like you Chad. I think I'll keep you around."

I flipped him over quickly and straddled his hips. I could feel how hard he was under me and it turned me on. I began to unbuckle his pants and bit my lip, trying not to smile. I was trying to contain my excitement with much difficulty.

I never thought being bad could feel so good….

**In case you guys are confused….yes….she's having hot doctor sex again.**

**Think of Doctor Chad as Damon's Andy. He will be a very important character in the story.**

**In case you guys are nerrrrrvous, she's not gonna fall in love with him…much….just a tiny little. (Smile)**

**Wait until Brian meets him (smiles evilly)**

**Anyways, you guys are rocking in the reviews department. I'm a happy camper. If you have any questions about the story, make sure to ask.**

**You're all adorable!**

**Like baby pumpkins!**

**Okay, have a good weekend **

…**.does **_**anyone else **_**notice how nice I've been for the past week? It's beginning to scare me….**


	19. Unibosii

**Caution-**

**Jealous Damon ahead…**

I was sweaty.

And hot.

I could feel my body sticking to the sheets that were sprawled around my bed. I couldn't open my eyes, not yet. I didn't want to. I wanted to soak up the feelings I had.

The air was thick with sex. You could almost smell it. I knew it was bright outside because of the light that was behind my eyelids. It was different.

My leg twitched lightly and I ended up just moving the whole thing. I usually felt sore, but I didn't. Not this time. This time, I felt completely overwhelmed. It was almost as if, it was my first time.

You know, that first time. Not just for sex, but for everything. I felt like it was my first time smelling the air, tasting it. I felt like it was my first time hearing the birds chirp. I felt new, a new body.

But the sex. That was just indescribable. It was as if something in me exploded. I mean, I've certainly had sex more than once…maybe 27 times, but nothing compared to this. I didn't know if Chad was just working it last night, or if I was just hornier than usual. What I definitely knew, was it felt good and nothing could compare to _that. _ He didn't do anything different than the first time we had sex, but _something _was different. We did it about 11 times before I finally lay exhausted! Maybe it was my creepy succubus powers.

Oh my God…

Did I-

'_No,' _my mind scoffed.

But I'm not hungry anymore.

'_That doesn't mean you ate him.'_

Yes it does, that's exactly what it means.

'_Then stop being a baby and check!'_

Shit! What if I killed him?

'_Look! Don't go pansy on me-'_

I'm not going pansy! I think I killed a guy!

'_You won't know until you check…'_

No, I don't think I will.

'_Check!'_

I'm afraid.

'_Take my advice…'_

What advice? We're the same person!

'_Do you wanna hear it, or are you gonna be a bitch?'_

Cranky…

'_I'm not afraid! (I'm not afraid) to take a stand (to take a stand) EVERYBODAAAY-'_

That's a song, dumbass!

'_Open your fucking eyes!'_

My left eye fluttered open slowly, as if to take a sneak peek precaution. There he was, on the bed.

His head lay on the white pillow. There was a distinct blood trail along the covers and over his body. There was some bruising on his cheeks too. His hair was a mess and his lips were slightly swollen. I did a number on him. He looked like he was mugged.

I looked at the top of his back to see if he was breathing; I sighed in relief when I saw short intakes of breath. I brought my hand to his face and caressed it lightly. His cheeks were red.

I scooted closer to him and kissed his lips lightly.

'_Wake up!'_

"Shut up!" I told myself. Chad started to shift lightly and moan. Shit, did I say that out loud?

He moved his arms and one of them touched me. His eyes immediately opened and he looked around in fear. I scared him.

He saw my face and his eyes softened slightly, but the fear was still there. I couldn't do anything about that that was inevitable.

"Hey." I croaked out.

He swallowed hard and stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Just because I was hungry and mean didn't mean I didn't give a damn about him.

He nodded slowly, "yeah, I'm okay. Just…lightheaded." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I offered him an apology.

"It's fine. What happened?" he groaned, looking around.

"I ate your soul." I shrugged. I didn't know why I was so calm about the situation, but I wanted to make it look like it was no big deal. So he wouldn't freak out.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I ate your soul. You know. Your spiritual being. Shit like that."

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No, no….I did. Come on, I know you remember." I rolled my eyes.

"I remember being scared and trying to leave. I remember your eyes. And the sex. Jesus Christ, the sex…that was unbelievable." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just that good." I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

He chuckled slightly, "so, what. You ate my soul and now what?" he asked.

"Well, it would be amazing…." I trailed off, touching his shoulder with a gentle brush, "if you didn't tell anybody." I looked at him through my long lashes, blinking slowly.

His eyes fluttered like they usually did when I touched him. I guess it was just something that came with the succubus package.

"I won't tell anybody." He said in a hushed whisper.

I smiled, "But, seriously, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He smiled widely giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Great! It makes me feel better knowing I don't have to kill you." I smiled and got up quickly.

"You would have killed me?" he exclaimed.

"Well-yeah," I stuttered, "I can't have the whole town knowing there's a deadly succubus going around eating people's souls." I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"What did you say you were?" he asked.

"A succubus. I'm lethal, doesn't that sound so…." I tried to think of the proper word, "badass?" I smiled.

He looked around in thought and got up quickly. He regretted that, I could tell by the way he held his head and groaned in pain.

"So, you're a succubus. And you want to feed off of me whenever you feel like it?" he asked.

"Kinda. Think of yourself as my personal soul bag." I smiled tenderly. Kinda like 'blood bag' only I used soul. Cause I'm not a vampire. Did you like that, kids? Play of words, he-he.

"I'm a soul bag?" he clarified.

I shrugged and moved the covers from my body, getting out the bed and walking to my closet.

"Do I have say in this?" he asked as I looked through my clothes.

"Not really. Either you can be what I want you to be, or I can get one of my 'special' buddies and make you forget I even existed." I said without looking at him.

"What?" He threw his hands down on my bed.

I sighed and walked back to him, "look," I started, "I don't want this to be an issue," I used my hands and motioned between us, "I just don't want to go around and suck the life from every person I see fit. This is more….economical…..and even though it's bad, you should be happy. It gives you less patients for your hospital." I smiled.

"I don't know what to say." He sighed.

"Say, 'Gee Jade, you're the best. You protect humanity and do your best to control yourself. Plus, I'm totally in love with you babe'" I tried to use the best masculine voice I could possibly manage.

He chuckled and licked his bottom lip, "so you just want to feed off me whenever you're hungry?"

"Pretty much." I patted his knee and got up to finish looking for some clothes.

"What if I don't want to?" he crossed his arms with a teasing smile.

"Then you will forget I ever existed or whatever we did together. You will forget what I do and what I am." I walked closer to him, "you will forget everything. Your choice." I whispered.

He stared into my eyes and then to my lips, "I don't wanna forget you." He decided.

"I know. I'm too amazing. Plus, I know you love it." I smiled.

"What happens when you're hungry when I'm at work? Or if I'm busy?" he asked me.

"I'll find a way to get what I want." I said mysteriously and bared my teeth at him playfully.

He looked around and shrugged, "okay." he said finally.

"Now, I have school." I told him. He looked around for his pants and rummaged through his pockets. He took out his phone and looked at it.

"Shit." He muttered and slowly got out the bed.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I'm late. And….aren't _you_ late?" he asked amused.

"Yes, but I don't really care." I smiled.

"Alright, well I have a job that I need to get to." he told me and picked up his pants, putting them on in a hurry.

"Gross." I made a face.

He laughed, "What? Working?"

I shivered, "your job demands that you deal with sick people. I hate sick people." I said with my lips puckered cutely.

"You were sick with signs of Ebola!" he laughed.

"No, I was going through my transitions! Difference!" I hissed.

"Transit-" he looked confused then shook it off, "you know what? Never mind. I'll see you later." He kissed my lips softly.

"Alright." I told him. He left in a hurry with his phone in his pocket and shirt slightly unbuttoned.

I had my underwear and bra on as he opened the door. I distinctly heard him say, "Sorry, man." To someone. I knew Stefan was at school with Elena and unless Damon was gay and had another guy in the house, I assumed Damon was outside.

And I was right.

He waltzed in quickly and noticed my half naked form.

"Somebody got busy last night." He said with a fake amusement.

"Oh, jealousy is so _sexy _on you." I walked away to my closet.

"I've been told." He made a face.

"Well, after all the other people getting action in this house, I think I deserve some."

"Did you have to get it from the prissy doctor?" he motioned with his head.

"Damon," I walked over to him with my shirt on and buttoning my jeans, "If I remember correctly, you don't care, remember?" I chuckled and patted his face.

"Are you gonna use that excuse every time you do something wrong and I get pissed about it?" he rolled his eyes.

"What did I do wrong, exactly?" I asked him sarcastically.

He didn't say anything. He just took his glass of alcohol and took a big gulp, finishing it off.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to be late for school." I told him.

"You're already late." He scoffed.

"No, I was detained."

"From what? Your prissy doctor sex?"

"Seriously, Damon. If you don't want me to have fun with the hot doctor, just say something." I told him sarcastically.

"I don't care." He made a face.

"Jesus, how many times will you say that? Especially when it's not even true." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"You say it all the time!"

"Because I mean it!"

"Really?" he got closer to me.

"Really!" I bumped his chest and pushed him. He pushed me back and it turned to slapping, then it turned to me slapping his neck, of all places, and running out my room. Yeah! Take that! I ran down the stairs fast and stopped when I got to the door.

Wasn't my ankle broken yesterday? I pulled up my pants leg and looked it over. There was no bruising and I could roll it around. I know I wasn't imagining it. I mean, I know I'm crazy and all, but not _that _crazy.

Well…

I looked back up and let out a small scream. Damon was in front of me, blocking the door with an angry face. He was so hot when he was angry.

"If it's any consolation, you're really sexy right now." I smiled innocently.

"That's not gonna help you now, honey." He smirked evilly.

"What are you doing?" he advanced towards me.

He shrugged, "Maybe I just wanna take you to school."

I scoffed, "why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Lie."

"You're my friend."

"Lie."

"I have nothing better to do." He shrugged.

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and my backpack.

"Come on."

"Carry me." I whined.

"You can walk perfectly-"he looked down at my ankle, "How are you walking right now?" he asked me.

I went over all the possible explanations in my head. I didn't want to tell him I was a succubus, and I didn't want to lie to him.

"That doctor is very….effective." I smirked.

Damon gritted his teeth and flipped me over his shoulder. I squealed.

"Damon, no! Put me down!" I yelled.

He opened the door with his one hand and closed it with his foot, "you wanted to be carried."

"Bridal style!" I demanded and hit his back.

"Aw, I know you love me, Jade. But you're with that doctor. Maybe someday it will happen." He said sarcastically.

"You would be a terrible husband!"

"No, I would be the best husband."

"You could never satisfy my needs!"

His hand crept to my ass and patted it swiftly, "I'll do more than satisfy."

"You perv!" I yelled. I grabbed his pants and pulled up.

"You can't give me a wedgie." He smiled.

"Has the car always been this far away?"

"I'm taking my time."

"I'll be late!"

"You're already late."

"False! Detained!"

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"I'm not acting, I hate it!"

"You hate everything."

"No, I just hate you!"

"You love me."

"Never!"

"Lie."

"Don't use my line against me!"

"I can do whatever I want."

"STEFAN! STEFAAAAN! BATBOY! STRANGER DANGER!" I punched his back.

"In case you forgot, we live miles away from town." I knew he was smirking.

"Stefan will come! He's my Robin! He comes to my every call!" I yelled.

"Let's see how long it takes for him to get here." Damon continued to walk at a slow ass pace.

"He took Olivia and everything." I moaned in sadness.

"Olivia?" he asked.

"His car!" I whined.

"Well we're taking an even better car. Jackson." Damon said.

"Jackson?" I hollered. Jackson? What kind of name-

"Yep."

"What in the world?"

"Jackson."

"We are not calling him 'Jackson'! If anything, We call him Jamal!"

"Naw, I like Jackson."

"I'm calling him Jamal!"

"That's not his name."

"Jackson is terrible!"

"Michael Jackson was very successful back in the day."

"You didn't name him after Michael Jackson." I shook my head.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know you."

"Lie."

"There you go again….you probably plagiarized when you were younger."

"From what? We were the history." He scoffed.

"I hate your sarcasm."

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

"That doesn't mean I don't hate it."

"Stop talking."

"NO!"

He swatted my ass and I yelped, "I HAVE A BUBBLE! THIS THING THAT SURROUNDS ME IS MY BUBBLE!"

"I don't see anything."

We finally got to the car and he opened the door. "Yeah, that's right. I was about to kick your ass anyways!"

He dropped me in the seat and sped to the driver's side. I crossed my arms and frowned. How dare he carry me like a hooligan.

"Don't pout." He moved my lip with his thumb.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said with confidence.

"You're such a baby." He chuckled. Pulling out the drive way.

"And you're a hooligan! A Barbarian! An embarrassment to society!" I yelled.

"You're the embarrassment to society." He muttered.

I gasped. What! "Um, excuse me, sir! I resent that statement! Just wait until I tell Stefan. Oooohhhh, you'll be in some serious shit. A dump load. It will be horrendous! People everywhere will flee the country!"

"Oh damn, not Stefan!" he mocked me.

"Don't mock me. Do not use that tone of mockery." I poked his shoulder a few times.

"Don't tell me what to do." He mocked me again.

"You want an ass kick, huh? Cause I can deliver! I'll get Brian and take your ass out!" I threatened.

"Brian, oh no!" he continued his antics.

"I should bite you." I muttered.

"I'll bite back…harder." He smirked at me.

"And then I'll bite _you _back, harder!"

"I don't think that's possible." He chuckled.

"How about I KILL YOU WITH FIRE!" I screamed.

"Painful." He mused.

"Yea! I'm gonna go ballistic on you!"

"I can't wait." He said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms like a child. It was quiet for a few more minutes until he ruined it by talking.

"You know what!-"he started.

I groaned out loud and glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "I don't like this doctor." He said.

"And why is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"He comes around way to often. It's like he's addicted to you or something." his lip was raised in annoyance.

That was true; he seemed to always come around.

"Maybe he _is _addicted to me." I smiled.

"Doubt it."

"I have amazing skills."

"You're too young to have such skills."

I wanted to scream out, I'M A SUCCUBUS! SEX IS MY EXPERTISE! I FEED OFF THAT SHIT!

"And you're too old to feel anything remotely sexual except when you're masturbating to MILF porn." I smiled innocently. Damon's face turned to disgust.

"You're so weird." He shook his head.

"No, you're the creepy vampire who wants to eat me and hates my boyfriend." I smirked.

Damon flinched when I said the word 'boyfriend', "he's your what?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think I did."

"He's my boyfriend. My man. My lover of the night….and occasional day."

Damon gritted his teeth again and continued to drive. He accelerated and sped down the streets.

"Don't crash." I told him nonchalantly.

He didn't say anything, only accelerated more. Okay, I was getting a little scared now.

"Damon, seriously, slow down."

"Why?"

"Dude!"

"If you get hurt, you can just ask your doctor boyfriend to make you feel better." He mocked me.

"Hell yeah, I will!" I yelled.

He accelerated more. We were going 105 now. I was full on scared now. I didn't know what he was capable of when he was pissed. I overstepped the boundaries. I didn't know he cared so much. It was getting too much. I rolled up his jacket sleeve and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Damon, slow the fuck down!" I yelled. His eyes fluttered a little, but he slowed down, nevertheless.

He turned to me and looked in my eyes as he came to a complete stop. I was breathing heavily and staring at him. This guy was crazy!

"JESUS! I didn't mean to make you mad, calm down!" I yelled.

"I don't like him." He told me.

I sighed and looked around where we were. We were about 2 miles away from my school. It wasn't that far a walk. I looked at him then back outside.

Stay in the car with psycho or walk 2 miles….

I weighed the options in my head and bit my lip.

Hell, I'm not crazy.

I opened the door and pushed it open. I got out and slammed the door behind me.

I slung the backpack over one shoulder and went on my merry way to school. Well, it wasn't really merry, but it was better than staying in the car with him. His jealousy was terrible.

It wasn't fun anymore…

DPOV

I watched her as she got out the car, furious. Damn it! I always managed to make her mad. Every day! I was jealous, yes. That was obvious. I just didn't know why! I mean, I liked her a lot….a lot….I knew it wasn't my place to be mad, but I felt like I owned her. Like she was mine, and mine only. And every man that came on to her should be killed. I hated it when she talked about guys she liked, and I _hated _it when she said the doctor was her boyfriend. I didn't know what came over me. I was mad and I took it out on her by scaring the shit out of her.

She slammed the door and I watched as her hips moved seductively. She probably didn't even know how much she affected me or any other male in the community. She was beautiful. There was something different about her though.

She was very attractive in the beginning, but after she came home from the doctor, she just seemed more….different. I couldn't describe it.

She was always complaining about how hungry she was even though she ate so much. Her face changed. It seemed like her lips got fuller and redder. Her cheeks had a natural blush to them. The mole under her ear was gone. Her hair got thicker and curlier. And her curves…they were more defined. Like her breast. It was hardly noticeable in the beginning. Humans probably couldn't even see the major difference, but I could.

I noticed everything about her.

She just seemed _sexier_….more alluring. When I looked into her eyes, I felt calmer. I felt like she could tell me to do anything, and I would do it…for her. When she touched me, I melted under her. Her voice, it was like music.

I didn't know what happened to her, but I wanted to find out.

So I was going to try not to be an ass to her all the time. Like now.

She was still walking away. Her hips still moved side to side in a rhythm.

I drove the car up to her slowly and took a deep breath. Damn it.

"Jade…" I trailed.

She didn't answer me of course. She was mad. She was just going to ignore me and make me feel like crap later.

"Jade? Are you seriously gonna walk all the way to school?" I asked her. We were 5 miles away!

She turned to me and flipped her hair in my direction, blowing me off.

"Jade, you can't walk 5 miles!" I yelled. Her footing faltered and she looked around her in confusion.

She turned to me and bit her lip, "It's not 5 miles!"

I smiled, happy I got some words out of her, "yes it is."

"It's 2 miles! You don't know where my school is!" she yelled.

"I go there all the time! Alaric is my friend, remember?"

She sighed and I chuckled, "you don't even drive! How would you know how far it is?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and walked faster.

"Jade, get in the car! I won't drive fast again, I swear." I promised her.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Jade, I'm not gonna let you walk 5 miles to school." I told her sternly.

"I'll get a taxi!"

"I'm not gonna let some sleazy taxi driver drive you there either."

"I'm not getting in that car! You're acting like a lunatic!"

"I'm sorry I scared you, now get in the damn car!" I commanded. She turned to me and her lip curved slightly. If I hadn't been a vampire, I wouldn't have seen it.

I stopped the car and she got in again. It was quiet for a few more minutes before she started full on smiling.

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"You apologized." She looked down at her hands cutely.

"Don't get all happy." I grumbled.

"I didn't even have to make you this time."

"Shut up Jade."

She continued to giggle and I didn't say anything for the last 5 minutes of the car ride. I parked the car in the parking lot and turned to her.

"Because of your messing around, school ends in 45 minutes."

She gasped, "I wasn't fooling around! You got Fast and Furious on me….again!"

"Such a _baby._" I repeated.

She grumbled and argued back, "such a jealous idiot."

I glared at her and she smiled before giving me a kiss on my cheek. It was soft and slower than a usual goodbye kiss. I was sure I was propping a tent down there.

"Don't be jealous. I like you more." She giggled seductively and grabbed her backpack. I unlocked the door for her, while staring into space. She closed the door and walked into the school. She was gonna be the death of me.

JPOV

I ran in 7 minutes late. I was lucky because it was Alaric's class. I was unlucky because all my friends (excluding Bonnie) were in this class.

I dramatically huffed as I walked in and everyone looked at me.

I coughed awkwardly and bit my lip, preventing me from smiling.

"Jade….thanks for coming, we can _finally _start." He said sarcastically. The class chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saltzman. I was detained by my very mean, roommate." I hinted to him. He nodded.

"Oh really." He smiled. Elena and Stefan were trying not to smile.

"Yea and I tried to make it! I woke up 30 minutes earlier and everything. I tried for you, man. But when I was about to walk out, he stopped me. Then he locked me in the closet," many students laughed, "It was terrible. The whole time, I screamed for help, but no one came."

"Interesting." He mused.

"Yeah, and when he took me out, he tried distracting me with his star wars action figures, but I told him, I said, 'No! D-man. You can't do this. I'm late for school. I need my education!' but he wouldn't have it. I did it for you, man. I tried….._for you_." I pointed at him. The class was in a fit of giggles and full on laughter. Even Alaric was laughing a little.

"Because your story was so creative, I'll give this one to you. Have a seat." He chuckled.

"All for you!" I yelled at him and the class erupted again. I took my seat next to Stefan and saw his grinning face.

"D-man?" he asked.

Elena looked back at me, "'I need my education'?" she asked.

"I screamed your names, but none of you came!" I whisper yelled, "Especially you Stefan. I called you! My bat boy! My Robin! And you ignored my calls! After all we've been through? Such shame! I should take away your grappling hook." I shook my head.

A few students laughed around us. Even Bonnie was laughing a little.

"I apologi-"he started.

"No. You can only make up for it in massive amounts of ice cream." I put my hand up.

He shook his head and chuckled while Elena took her hands and covered her mouth.

Half-way during the lesson, I got a note from Stefan.

_I'm sorry I didn't answer your bat call._

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes.

_I don't think I can let this one go man, I mean; this….THIS….it's crossing the line. You were supposed to be there for me. Support me when I did some flips. Attack when I asked….._

I folded the note into a heart and gave it back to him. He chuckled at my heart and opened it. His eyes scanned it and he chuckled again. Elena looked over at us and raised an eyebrow. She smiled a little.

He scribbled something on the paper and attempted to fold it back. Fail…

_I couldn't hear you. Next time, get a flashlight. I'll come then._

I read it and shook my head. That just won't do.

_No that won't be enough. I'm still gonna use a flashlight anyway, and you better come….but in spandex and underwear….and a MASK!...and you have to come in through a window. And you have to have an army of Dora dolls. _

I made the heart look better and handed it to him. I heard him chuckled a little louder and write something else. He passed it to me and I took it from him.

_Anything else, Batman?_

I thought about it and licked my bottom lip. Hm…..

_For one, call me sensei…also, when you come through the window with the Dora army, you need to yell something crazy, like 'ALVINS HOT JUICE BOX!' and bring a whip. That'll look scary._

I folded it and handed it to him. He coughed loudly to hide his laughing and Elena stared at us. He handed her the note and she took it.

It took her about 20 seconds before she went out laughing out loud and Alaric turned around swiftly.

"You okay, Elena?" he asked her. She coughed and pointed at me and Stefan.

We both widened our eyes, "Such lies! It's obvious she's suffering from Unibosii!" I yelled.

"Unibosii?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, tell him what it is Stefan. Go!" I told him and crossed my arms.

Stefan then turned to me and widened his eyes. He coughed awkwardly and twirled his pencil, "it's a common disease found in-"

"BABOONS!" I yelled for him.

Everyone in class laughed again and Stefan looked at me in amusement.

"Yeah," he coughed again, "baboons."

"Hairy little bastards." I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"So you're saying Elena's a baboon?" Alaric asked me.

"The worst kind! She eats lizards! And has a fetish with overweight chinchillas!" I told him.

I didn't think anybody in the class wasn't laughing. Well, maybe Sinald. Sinald didn't laugh at anything. He just stared into space and ate birdseed. I didn't care what anyone said. That fool was munching on birdseed on his spare time. I was sure he had a crush on me.

"Overweight chinchillas?" he questioned.

"Come on, Mr. Saltzman…..you know it's the hardcore truth." I told him.

"I do not!" Elena exclaimed with a smile.

"Elena, how do you explain the fat chinchillas you were talking so fondly about last week?" I asked her.

"I told you they were being sold to homeless people as a gift of hope and friendship!" she defended herself.

"Who would give a hobo a fat chinchilla? That's so stupid! You know those hooligans will fry those bastards and eat them! If they can't take care of themselves, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF A FAT CHINCHILLA!"

She laughed, "That's why I was annoyed!"

"No, you were annoyed that they were being sold to hobos…you know you wanted to keep them for yourself….chubby chinchilla lover!" I pointed my finger at her.

The bell rang and everyone walked out laughing or holding their stomach. It was very humorous.

When all the class was gone and it was only me, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline, they all laughed at me.

"Need your education?" Caroline asked.

"Chubby chinchilla fetish?" Elena asked.

"Baboons?" Bonnie asked.

"Alvin's hot juice box?" Stefan asked.

"Unibosii?" Alaric asked.

I stared at them and shrugged, "my personality and mindset has many…flaws you could say."

They all laughed at me.

"So are we doing something right now? Planning something? Because if so, I'm gonna run before Damon comes and-"

"Too late." Damon walked in.

"Ugh!" I crossed my arms and let my hair fall to my face.

He took his arm and wrapped it around my waist. Everyone else in the room looked surprised. They probably thought we were together or something. I didn't really mind.

"You made me late, you jerk!" I pushed him.

"Your fault." He shrugged.

"_My _fault?"

"You were having your little escapade with the doctor." His smile was fake.

I narrowed my eyes and punched him, "you made me lie to Alaric! I had to _lie _to _Alaric_! Look at the horrible influence you have on me! I love Alaric!" I made a face at him.

"Really? It looks like I have competition." He turned to Alaric, who put his hands up in defense and laughed.

"PSH! Alaric would kick your _ass, if _there was ever a competition! He's all brains and prettiness." I smirked.

"Did you hear that, Ric, you're pretty." Damon mocked me.

"Wow, thanks Jade." Alaric told me.

"What's with this mockery? Why-what's….what's going on here?" I pointed at him up and down.

He shrugged, "I just came to pick you up."

"I don't want to ever get in a car with you again."

"Jade-"

"I refuse."

"Come-"

"No."

"Seriousl-

"Negative."

"_You_-"

"False."

"_Love_-"

"Nun uh."

"_Me_."

"Ignore button activated….wait, what? I do not!" I pushed him.

"This is so entertaining." Caroline commented.

"How long does this go?" Bonnie asked them, as we argued.

"You always do this!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he held out his arms.

"Forever." Alaric, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena replied at the same time.

"You know what!" I poked his arm.

"Clarify." He smirked.

"It usually ends with her storming off and Damon apologizing like a whipped puppy he is." Alaric said.

"Or he buys her a Dora doll." Stefan said.

"I'm mad at you again!" I grabbed his arm and twisted it, so he would have to move it. Then I walked out the room. I heard Damon sigh, and I was sure he was rolling his eyes.

"Are you serious? Jade!" he called after me.

"IGNORE BUTTON HAS BEEN REACTIVATED!" I yelled behind me.

I heard all them laugh at us.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm gonna go spend the rest of my day with Brian." I stuck out my tongue.

"You're fighting with Brian." He remembered.

"I forgave him that day I called you, thinking I was gonna die." I made a face.

"Find another ride then." He teased.

"Brian has a car, dumbass!"

"See you later." He quickly pecked my cheek and I pushed his face away.

"EW! Germs!" I yelled. He smiled and sped away, leaving me alone in the hallway. Now I had to find Brian…

I took my phone out and searched his name. I found it and pressed the pretty green call button…

**Just a cute chapter today. It will continue with a nice Brian chapter next. I try and have every character get a little bit of Jade. **

**Bonnie will soon be won over. **

**Okay, Sam's done for today. **

**Review please!**


	20. In Love With All the Wrong People

**Okay….I have a dreammmm!**

**That nice reviewers**

**And cool reviewers**

**Can review together!**

**And get me 150 reviews!**

**I even updated all extra quick!**

**These love quotes are sweet…I was gonna put 4, but I decided not to and save the other one for another chapter…this chapter is just….one of **_**those **_**chapters, you know….**

**Alright…**

**Have fun kids!**

"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you cannot utter"

-James Earl Jones

"Trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with."

-Anonymous

"To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down."  
>- Woody Allen<p>

"I missed you so much." Jessica ran up and hugged me.

"Yeah, it's felt like forever! Why were you gone so long!" I asked her.

"My Dad tried to apologize, I hit him with a pan…you know." She shrugged.

"No. No I don't think I do." I chuckled.

"I wonder if I'm going to jail." She asked her herself.

"If you do, I'll be on the other side, you know with the phone, and talk to you nonstop." I smiled.

She gasped and slapped my face, "What the fuck kind of friend are you?" she screamed at me. A lot of kids in the parking lot stared at us.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You're terrible!"

"Um, I JUST said I was going to talk to you nonstop! What do you want me to do?"

"No…A _good _friend would talk to me nonstop, a _best _friend would finish my work, then get kicked in jail, then sit in the same booth with me saying, 'man, we fucked up.'" She crossed her arms.

"Ask Brian to do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, Brian's a guy."

"So?"

"So, we'll be separated."

"Where is he? I called him and he said he would be here."

"He's coming." She looked around and smiled, "there he is." She pointed at him.

You know how when you watch those movies with best friends, and they're on the beach, running in slow motion with their arms wide?

Well, we didn't do that. I was imagining it, but we didn't do it. Seagulls flying around us and 'Your My Best Friend' by Queen playing in the background.

He came up to me and we just stared at each other. Jessica stood awkwardly and tightened her lips.

"So," she shifted back and forth on her heels, "how long as it been?" she asked us.

"5 days." I coughed.

"16 hours." Brian muttered.

"42 minutes." We finished together. We both looked up and went 'aww'.

I walked up and gave him a hug, "Oh, Brian! I'm so sorry I punched you!"

"Girl," he pet my head gently, "I'm sorry I slapped you in the face. We can get a puppy." He said.

"Good….because I'm not getting a damn snake." I sniffled.

He let go of me and pushed me away, "why not?"

"Because I don't want one." I told him and gave him a 'duh' look.

"You think I want a dog?" he held his hand up feminine like.

"Be a man." I rolled my eyes.

"I will when you stop being a bitch." He puckered his lips.

"Then I guess you will never be one. Sucks." I made a face.

"Mm…maybe you needed that slap." He clicked his tongue.

"Maybe you needed that punch. Maybe I'll aim lower next time." I threatened.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you having an attitude with me?"

"You are such a bitch." He tsked.

"Says the PUSSY!"

"You're the pussy! You're afraid of snakes!"

"And you're the bitch because you know I hate snakes, but you wanna get one anyway!"

"You never told me!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know." I made a disgusted look.

"You're right. I did know. But a true friend would look past her fears and buy it anyway!"

"Great, now you take that crap excuse and shove it up your ass." I told him.

"You guys-"Jessica tried to interrupt.

"You wish you could touch this money maker." He slapped his butt.

"No, I wish I wasn't afraid of snakes so I could buy one, let it loose, and make it bite your 'money maker'." I used quotes.

"So this is _my_ fault?" he scoffed.

"Um, yes!" I put my hands on my hips.

"I guess we just shouldn't get a pet then!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Good!"

"Perfect!"

"Amazing!"

We both crossed our arms and frowned. Then at the same time we yelled, "PUSSY SQUEAKY!"

All three of us gasped and stared at each other in shock.

"I love you guys." We all said at the same time and gave each other big hugs.

"I need to go to work though." I told them.

"And I need to go see the Sherriff." Jessica said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I told you already. I took out my dad." She rolled her eyes.

"YOU KILLED HIM?" Brian and I yelled at the same time.

"No, I just knocked him out for a few hours. I was tempted to cut off that thing he has that he _thinks _are testicles, but….you know. Prison." She shrugged.

"See you." I waved as she walked away.

I turned to Brian and smiled, "what are you doing today?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Let's go somewhere!"

"I can't, I have work."

"The Grill it is!" he clapped his hands and took mine. He pushed me in the direction of his car and I got in the passenger seat.

It was silent for the first few minutes, until I broke it.

"So, I was thinking-"

But he cut me off, "oh shit!" I pushed him playfully and continued, "I think I wanna get a car, but I'm not sure."

"If you feel like you're ready, you should do it." He said.

"That's the thing though….I don't think I will ever be ready. I-I just, I can never forget what happened, you know?" I told him.

"You don't know that until you start acting like a grown up and try it."

"I don't know Brian." I shook my head. The death of my sister was just something that would never be erased. Just the very thought of knowing that I was in the car. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I would never forgive myself anyway.

"Jade, you're a grown ass woman. Take control of your life." He pushed me hard.

I sighed and looked out the window. So many trees. People with afros. I chuckled.

"We're here." Brian sang.

"Yay, work." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Maybe you should just make this a part time thing. I mean, you're already getting money from our gigs."

I opened the door and got out, "I'm not rich, and Dave doesn't give a _shit _about me so he's not gonna pay my tuition. I need money. College won't pay itself." I shrugged.

Brian sighed.

"This is me, being a grown ass woman." I told him. He opened the door for us and I looked around. I saw Damon at the bar talking to some guy I had never seen before.

I also saw Jason….

With Dave….

Together…

I could swear I started hyperventilating….

I guess something looked wrong with me because Brian looked concerned.

"Girl, you okay?" he asked.

"They're here." I whispered.

"Who?" he asked, looking around. When he saw them, his face turned vicious, "Want me to talk to them?" he asked.

"No, lets-just….ignore them." I said. We walked together through the restaurant while Brian glared at them. From my peripheral vision, I could see them turning their heads. I kept a straight face and pretended like they weren't there.

"I'm gonna go change." I told him and walked away to get my stuff. What were they doing here? They never ate here! I mean, I never told them I worked here, but still, why were they here? I started hyperventilating in the locker room and tried taking deep breathes. I didn't' even know why I was so scared. I mean, I was used to being glared at by them, I guess I was afraid that he was here. I was afraid he was going to hurt me again. Say things to me that just were too painful to hear.

I wasn't in the mood to do this. I changed my shoes and put on my apron. I slowly closed my locker and made my way down the hall to the bar. I looked up accidently and saw them stare at me. I began to breathe out labored breathes.

I got behind the bar and looked down at the counter. My eyes were going everywhere and I just _couldn't breathe._

Everything bad happened to me here! All the time!

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked.

I looked up at him and couldn't say anything. I grabbed a glass cup and began to fill it with liquor for the man that was sitting next to him.

"Another play thing Damon?" he asked him.

"No, John. This one is too feisty to play with. And mean." Damon smirked. So his name was John…

I coughed and took in a deep breath. I tried to look at him, but my eyes kept going to the direction Dave and Jason were at, "It's nice to meet you-I'm-I'm Jade." I told him and gave him a fake smile.

Damon raised an eyebrow at me and John smiled back, "Well, I'm gonna go now. You take care Damon." John told him with fake care.

Damon scooted over so he was sitting in front of me, "seriously, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

I just shook my head and tightened my lips. Don't lose it Jade. You can do it. Don't let them do this to you.

Then they got up…

Oh my God, they're fucking getting up. I breathed out a sigh of relief, then I widened my eyes in fear, they were coming over here. Oh my God, Oh my God…

"Jadeyn. How nice to see you." Dave said sarcastically.

Damon froze and turned around to face them.

"Dave." I nodded. I was breathing hard through my nostrils.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He noticed. NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

"Yeah…time is just _such _a mystery." I said sarcastically.

His smile faltered and eventually it turned to a frown.

"You work here?" he asked.

"I have the right to refuse service to anyone." I said. I got another cup and began to fill it with alcohol.

"Damon. What a surprise." He looked to him. Damon gave a fake smile and glared at him, "ditto." He told him back.

"I was hoping we could talk Jade." Dave turned back to me.

"Talk." I said.

"In private." He whispered with a sick smile.

I chuckled and kept my eyes on the liquid being poured into the drink, "if you think for a second that I'm going to go somewhere _private _with you, you are sadly mistaken."

He frowned again, "well that's too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell anyone about your unique….abilities." he said.

I froze and looked up at him, "Ow." I said and looked at my hand. It was bleeding and there were shards of glass in the cut. I broke the glass…glorious. When did I get so strong?

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at me in confusion.

"What abilities?" I asked him with a smile.

Out of nowhere, Jenna came over with a girl by her side, "Damon Salvatore, this is-"

He cut her off and stared at the lady…fuck jealousy…fuck it so bad! I hated this stupid feeling! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it….

I _hate _it.

"I know you. You're the news lady." He told her. She smiled all….stupidly….and nodded her head.

"Yeah, Andie Starr. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, but he just smiled awkwardly at her. He turned back to me and stared. I widened my eyes at him as if to say, 'what? Stop looking at me!' I hated when he looked at me. Gosh, could this day get any worse.

"So, Jade. If we could talk, that would be great." Dave continued.

I turned to Jason and scowled, "what do _you _have to do with this?" I asked him.

"He's very….negotiable." he told me.

"Good ol' Dave…so…'negotiable'." I used the word in quotes, still scowling.

"Why the frown, Jade?" he asked. I noticed that everyone at the bar was staring, even Jenna and her slut friend.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you." I smiled tightly.

"That's no way to talk to your father." He smiled back.

My hand that was bleeding was shaking while I still held the broken glass. Jenna saw this and she gasped, "Jade, your hand-"she started.

"I have anxiety issues. I'm just _unpredictable._" I smiled at her.

"You need to go to the doctor." She said.

"I've got some Band-Aids." I shrugged nonchalantly, still glaring at Dave.

"Can I buy you a drink Damon?" _Andie _asked him. Pshhh! She can go somewhere else and find one because her ass wasn't getting shit from this bar. I expected Damon to flirt back, just to piss me off from the Doctor thing this morning, but he surprised me by turning her down.

"My glass is full, Andie, Thank you." Damon said to her, but stared at me.

"Listen, Jade-"Dave tried again.

"No, _you _listen. I don't wanna talk to you. I don't wanna see you. I want you to take Mr. Emotional dumb shit right here," I pointed to Jason, "and go away! Nope, not even that; drop dead. Just die! Stop breathing! Go away!" I leaned on the counter, closer to him and relaxed my bleeding arm and hand on it, "_Do something _so I can just forget you exist….okay?"

Dave chuckled in amusement and looked at Jason, "I don't know-"he started, but Damon interrupted him.

"I think she just told you to leave. In the nicest way I've seen her try to get rid of someone." Damon got up.

Dave scowled at Damon, but backed away anyway, "fine, but we'll continue this conversation later Jade." He threatened.

"Can you just _die_? Can you? Is that so hard? That would just make me so happy, if you just dropped dead!" I yelled after him. A few people in the bar looked around and I saw Brian sniggering at his booth. Jason followed like a lost puppy, but I stopped him.

"Oh yeah, follow Dave around! This is low, Jason. Very very low. I hope you get in line and die a painful death just like he does. I hate you!" I said cheery with a smile.

He turned around and spat, "go to hell!"

"Right after you." I smiled widely. He huffed and walked out the Grill. I bit my lip hard, I could taste blood. Damon was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"Please. Please…_please_. Just don't lecture me. I'm begging you not to do it." I put my hand up.

"We'll talk about it later," he said softly, "let me see your hand." He said.

"I'm fine." I blew it off. The blood was trickling down my arm.

"Jade." He stared at me; I stared back with sad eyes. I was just sad.

"Fine."

I agreed and put my hand in his. He examined it and looked around to see if anyone was looking. He nodded his head in the bathroom direction and I sighed and followed him as he got up. He walked down the hall to one of the stalls and took my arm. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the blood trails and the cuts over my hand. I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on.

When he was finished, he looked at me and kissed my hand tenderly. Then he did the same to my cheek.

"Be careful." He murmured. I was frozen in place. Shit, what do I say to that? Thank you kind sir, for liking my bloody hand.

"I-I-you…you're pretty." I smiled. He just chuckled and pushed me toward the door. We walked out together and continued to the bar, but we were stopped by a rushing Elena. She stopped in front of us with a heavy breathing.

She started going on a rant about how Jules kidnapped Caroline and Tyler knew about her being a vampire. No, not Caroline! I liked Caroline! She introduced me to that Sal-aide…stuff.

"Why am I just finding about this now?" Damon exclaimed.

"Because you're extra violent and would kill Tyler, who is Caroline's new boy toy and that would kill Caroline and all his other friends….correct?" I asked Elena and she stared at me and nodded.

Score for the Sal-aide hater.

I shivered. That shit was gross.

"We thought you would-"Elena started, but Damon cut her off.

"That I would what? Kill him? That's what needs to happen!" he yelled at her.

They started arguing, I got bored, and so I went back to the bar. I didn't wanna be here anymore.

It was only 5:00 and my shift ended at 8….Three hours of continuous drunk people. Usually I wanted to work, mostly because I liked watching people make fools of themselves.

I whistled and called out to Brian. He turned around and walked to the bar, "wassup my homie?" he asked.

"I'm bored and sad." I pouted.

"Yeah, I could tell. I saw that little rattle earlier." He said.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I took one of his fries and ate it.

"I don't care what you want, tell me." He urged.

"I really don't want to." I groaned.

"What did I just say? Does no one hear me? Am I a mute all of a sudden?" he started singing a Rihanna song.

"STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES BUT CHAINS AND WHIPS EXCITE MEHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his fucking lungs.

I slapped my hand to his mouth and 'shh'ed him, "There are kids here!" I yelled at him.

"Like you care." He chuckled.

"You're right, I don't. But customers do, and I wanna get a big paycheck."

"Don't change the subject." He shook his head at me.

I sighed and began telling him about what happened, skipping out the Andie scenes.

"Cool, now who was the dumb bitch hitting on our man?" Brian brought her up.

"'Our' man?" I chuckled.

"Well, he will be yours first, then when ya'll break up, most likely because of me, he will come running to me with that fine ass of his. Have you seen him naked yet?" he asked.

"No." I said, but it came out as a disappointed 'no' though.

"Try and get a nice look when he comes out the shower, then tell me the deets. Anyways, the bitch, what she want?" he asked.

"She was trying to pick him up, but he _surprisingly _declined." I said. I tried to hide my smile by biting the inside of my cheek.

"Ohhhh, girl! Why aren't you with him?" he exclaimed

"Brian, it's complicated." I sighed.

"What's so complicated about hittin that Jew Jew Berry_?_ Girl, use your powers!" he yelled.

I laughed, "How did you know?" I faked my gasp.

"Girl I've been known. Work the power of sexy and pick that sugar cube up! Damn! OH! He's just so sweet! I wish I was a horse so I could eat that thang up!" he ranted.

I looked at him and smiled, "Brian. What would you do if I was a supernatural creature that fed off people's souls?" I asked him.

"I would smile, pat your back and say, 'bitch, I have a whole list of people I want gone. Make it happen'." he laughed.

"No, I'm serious. What if I could kill people or something?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I wouldn't care as long as you didn't kill _me._ I'm too cute to die." He said with a baby face.

"Well, change of subject, I got a boyfriend." I told him.

He froze and leaned over the counter, then without warning, he bitch slapped me. That is the second one today.

"If you or Jessica slap me _one _more time…._one more time…._I will go fucking Godzilla on your ass." I threatened him.

"How could you not tell me?" he screeched.

"What do you mean? You were pissing me off!" I yelled.

"That doesn't matter, when you get a boyfriend, you tell a niggah! You don't keep that shit to yourself!"

"If you don't behave, you're not gonna get any details." I scolded him.

"Fine, fine. I'm good." He took in deep breaths and sat back down, "calmer than a pickle." He sighed.

"Pickles are calm?" I asked.

"The calmest of all veggies." He said.

"Whatever, anyways. I went to the doctor, found out I was sick, right? So I was all horny and stuff so I took him home. We fucked and had a good ol' time. Then he took me ho-"I paused, shit Brian didn't know about me.

"Took you where?" he jumped up and down.

I coughed, "he took me home and that was it." I shrugged. I wanted Brian to know. I needed someone that wouldn't judge me and just be the same. Brian was perfect.

"It was good until the 'took me home' part. That's boring." He sighed.

"You wanna come over tonight?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "sure." He said.

"Actually," my lip trembled, "I'm kind of sad, can you…sleep over?" I asked.

He gave me a sympathetic look and smiled, "sure baby cakes." He patted my hand.

I smiled back and told him thank you. I casually looked up and saw Elijah standing outside of the Grill. It was dark outside and I could barely see his face. I saw him raise his hand and motion me to come outside. I looked to Brian and told him I was gonna be right back.

I walked out and saw him sitting on a bench. He was twirling a rose in his hands and when I walked up, he handed it to me.

It was perfect, the stem was slick and thorn less and the petals were in perfect alignment. It made me feel pretty just looking at it.

"Thank you." I said softly. I hadn't gotten a rose in so long. Josh gave me one. It was pathetic though.

He nodded, "you look different." He observed.

"Good kind?" I asked and took a seat next to him.

"You could never look bad….not even when you wake up at 5:00 in the morning with messy hair and make-up." He chuckled.

"I looked bad, don't downplay it." I smiled at him.

"You're beautiful." He told me. I looked at him and smiled, I couldn't remember the last time someone said that to me.

"You're not so bad yourself." I pushed him playfully.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

I looked down and looked at how messed up it was. It was shaking again. It hurt a lot. I felt pretty dumb now that I thought about it. What dumbass breaks a glass in their hand?

"I, uh….I crushed a glass cup." I coughed out.

"Why?" he asked, appalled.

"Because I was mad. My father came to visit me today, along with my freak of a brother." I scowled.

"You should feed. It will feel better." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Feeding from your prey-"

"Don't use that word." I put my hand up.

He chuckled and continued, "Feeding from your….victims, can have positive effects on your body other than just satisfying your hunger." He said.

"Like what?" I turned to him, intrigued.

"For instance, it can heal your body, fix broken bones, heal scratches, cuts, bruises. It's like vampire blood for humans."

"So if I eat, then I heal?" I asked.

He nodded. I thought about all the other things I was able to do.

"Okay, what about the thing I can do with my hands." I asked.

"Pardon?" he questioned.

"You know….that-that thing….that happened….It's like their eyes flutter and they do what I want." I said.

He chuckled again and smiled at me, "you mean seduction." He clarified.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Almost like compulsion, only there's no real way to block it off with such things like vervain."

"So I can control people by seducing them?" I asked.

He nodded and moved my hair from my shoulder. I was used to the gentle action now.

"Even girls?" I asked with a smile.

"Anyone." He said.

"What about gay guys." I asked.

He chuckled a little louder than usual and bit his lip, "I'm sure it would take more work than usual, but with time, I'm sure it could work." He continued to shake with laughter, "don't tell me you're going to try and seduce that young man at the bar."

"Brian? EW! Gross! No! That's weird!" I yelled.

He smiled, "any other questions, then?"

I took my index finger and thumb and stroked my chin in thought. So many questions.

"Will I get any other powers?" I asked.

"With time, you will most likely inherit some of your mother's powers as well." He said.

I crossed my arms, "not the answer I was looking for." I frowned, "hey, what about, what about being invited in to places?" I asked.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Well, at this masquerade party thingy, Damon and Stefan were trying to kill Katherine. I went upstairs so I could tell them to keep it down. I guess Bonnie did this witchy thing that prevented vampires from trying to leave and for some reason, I couldn't get out either." I said.

Elijah made an 'mmm' sound and thought about it, "It's quite early for that to be happening." He said.

"What is? What's early?" I asked him excited.

"Like I said, with time, you will acquire powers like your mother, but there will also be some complications. If you've noticed, you can't walk into churches." He said.

"What?" I asked. Not that I cared, but what?

"You're a demon. Churches are like houses for us." He said.

"That's so creepy! And religious!" I exclaimed, "What else, come on tell me everything!" I demanded.

"I would love to, but you must get back to work. Your friend is waiting. And I have some business to attend." He said getting up and wiping himself down. He fixed his tie and coughed lightly.

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked him bluntly.

He seemed taken back and amused, "I'm a vampire. I'm supposed to be perfect." He said.

"Modest too." I crossed my arms and smiled.

He chuckled at that and bowed down too tell me goodbye, "I will see you soon, Jadeyn." He said.

"Call me Jade." I smiled alluringly. He deserved it.

"Jade." He smiled and vampire sped away.

I laughed out loud and got up from my bench. I began to walk back to the Grill and stopped when I saw Brian with his face and body pressed again the glass door.

I laughed again and stared at him through the glass. He glared at me and pointed at my face.

"What I would give to be you." He said through the door. His voice was muffled.

"You have Jake. Shut up." I said.

"Sometimes I wish I was single." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open. There were only a few people in the Grill now. It was almost 7: 45. Geez time flies fast…

I saw Logan and smiled, "haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"Ditto."

I took out the ingredients to make his drink and started to prepare it, "how was your day?" I asked him.

"It was better than usual actually." He said before taking a big gulp of his drink.

I gasped with a smile, "Tell me."

"I met a girl today." He smiled.

I gasped again, "Logan you dog!" I exclaimed.

He laughed at that and slapped the counter with a hundred dollar tip, um…whoa…

"Okay, I don't know what you're on, but I want some." I told him, looking at the money and not touching it.

"You deserve it hon." He said.

"No, no," I laughed awkwardly, "I don't. Seriously, are you drunk already? I only gave you one." I exasperated.

"You've gone too long dealing with my drunk self, calling a cab for me every night. I've turned a new leaf, I'm gonna do better. So to start, I'm going to stop getting drunk and give to the people that deserve it." He said.

"I can't take this, Logan." I said softly. I was pretty sure he was drunk, or high, or something. I couldn't take money from a handicapped guy. I mean, if he was sober…..pshhh; give me your car if you want, but not when you're not yourself.

He took my hands and put the money in it, "if you don't take it, I'll give it to Brian." He nodded to him, who was sitting next to us with his mouth open wide.

"GIRL TAKE THE FUCKING MONEY! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL!" he yelled at me. I jumped at the outburst, and laughed at him. Instead of taking the money, Brian snatched it out of his hand and ran away with it.

"You made a mistake when you opened your mouth and said his name in a sentence." I told Logan.

"Yeah…" he trailed. He smiled at me before slamming the counter again and getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Like I said, I can't spend my whole life getting drunk. I gotta-"

I cut him off, "be a better man for your honey babe, yeah, I get it. Shoo. Go away." I laughed at him.

"I'll come back sometimes." He said.

I shrugged, "I was thinking about cutting my hours anyway. So, whatevs."

"Then see you around." He waved.

"I guarantee you won't." I smiled.

"Bye!"

"Laterz."

I waved him out and looked at my phone. 8:03….overtime! Awesome! I guess that's _something _worth my day.

I sighed and called out for Brian, who was hiding under a table with Logan's money.

"That's _my _money." I told him.

"Mine now."

"I could just take it from you." I chuckled.

"I real friend wouldn't do that, Jade." He frowned.

"What are you talking about? You _just _did it! To me!"

"It's different. I'm gay. We've been through too much to-"

"Brian can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Whachu need home skillet biscuit?" he asked.

"Shut to the Up. Just shut up. I don't want to hear your made up speech about how hard your life is. No, no. None of that please."

"What if I _want _to complain? Whachu gonna do?" he asked.

"Hey, go crazy, annoy the shit outta me, as long as you don't mind me HATING YOU!" I yelled.

"Someone's mean today." He mused.

"Did you see what I've had to deal with today? I don't deserve this!" I yelled.

Brian laughed, "Yes you do. You're such a bitch." He laughed again, only louder.

"Come on, I'm tired." I yawned.

"Let's watch a movie when we get to your house." He clapped his hands.

"What movie?" I sighed.

He stopped walking and looked into a black space. He began humming the 'Bedrock' song by Young Money.

"You are so black." I laughed.

"Shh! I'm thinking!" he scolded me.

I chuckled and continued to walk, "you better walk and think before I lock you in this restaurant." I smiled.

"Alright, alright! I got it!" he exclaimed.

I waited for him to tell me, but he didn't, "well? What is it?" I asked.

"MADEA GOES TO JAIL!" he screamed.

I stared at him with a dumb expression. Madea goes to jail? I' m upset and in a bad mood and he picks a Madea mov-

Oh wait….that movie was funny.

"Fine, let's go get it." I said.

He ran out and toward his car while I locked up. Jeez, I needed some therapy.

WIWGFY

"!" Brian and I fell off the couch.

"DID YOU, DID YOU SEE HER F-F-F-F-FA-FACE? HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD! I CAN'T-CAN'T BREATHE!" Brian exclaimed.

"SHE LOOKED SO SERIOUS!" I yelled.

"No, no. Wait. Let me-giggle-let me do it. I got it, ready. Ready? Okay..." he coughed before reciting the line, "'God don't like you….he grew you in a petri dish!" he laughed again.

"No, Brian," I gasped loudly, getting my breath, "Brian, this one. Let's do the Joe and Madea one. Come on. Okay, okay I'll be Joe. Okay-giggle-waiiiitttt!" I laughed again, "Okay, I got it. I got it."

We both took in deep breaths and smiled. I started it.

"You aint gotta drive nowhere to get food. I know a place where you can get fed three meals a day for free." I repeated the line.

"I aint listening to none of your crazy talk right now, Joe." Brian said in his best feminine voice.

"I aint joking here, now-giggle. I know a place where-giggle-where you can go work, and they gonna treat you real nice, and give you three meals a day!" I exclaimed.

"What the hell you-giggle-you talking about? Where?" he tried to keep a straight face.

Ugh, this part was gonna be hard. I was gonna mess it up and laugh. Okay, I could do this. It was simple. Just say the line. I coughed out loud and made my voice really deep.

"Down there at the-giggle-at-cough-the Georgia Aquarium, they had one of the whales die. You can just go on down there and swim around for a while, and they'll feed you." My voice cracked at the end.

I was shaking so hard from laughing; I looked like a silent vibrator.

Hahahahahahaha.

"Just keep laughing-giggle-you-y-you-rusty old bastard!" he finished.

We both exploded again and I hit his arm a whole bunch of times. It felt like I was having PMS cramps. Jesus it hurt!

"She-She-she told the busty lesbian! She said-she said-giggle- 'thank you Biggy Smalls!'" he laughed again.

I made my voice deep again, to match the blonde, manly lesbian, "'I love it when you call me Big Daddy'." I was lying on the floor. Why didn't God make more oxygen for these exact moments?

Brian sighed and sat up straight, "woooo! That was a workout!" he stuttered.

"I know! I'm tired again." I pouted.

"Let's sleep." He said quickly and ran upstairs to my room. I smiled and put the movie back in the DVD case so we could return it tomorrow.

When I was finished, I walked up the stairs and walked to Damon's room. I wanted to tell my little Boo Boo goodnight. I smiled at the thought.

I was about to walk in, until I heard him talking to someone.

"_I'm not that tall." _I heard him say to the person. Who the fuck was he talking to? I pressed my ear to his door and tried my best to stay as quiet as I could. It sounded like he was in his bathroom, _"I need a distraction." _He sighed.

"_You can booty call me anytime you want."_

What. The. Fuck?

No..! No. No. NO! NOOOOOO!

The fuckery squared?

Why the _fuck _was Andie Starr there. Why was she there? I demand to know the reason! Someone fucking tell me why he called her! She's his 'booty call' now? They had sex? What the fuck?

"_You see Miss-Sexy-Reporter-Girl," _he started_, "I have a problem and it's really messing with my mind." _

So you had to call _her? _

"_Oh, tell me about it." _The whore said_._

NO! Tell _me _about it!

"_I'm in love with a woman that I can never have."_ He said.

Who? WHO!

"_I knew it,"_ she sighed, _"I know how to pick em'. So why can't you have her? She's with another man, I assume."_

Damn it Elena. Stupid Elena and her beautiful face.

"_A stupid doctor,"_ he growled, huh? _"but that's not the point. The point is, I'm in love with her and it's driving me crazy. I'm not in control. Not to mention she's just a childish, more fun to be around, female version of me."_

Oh, Damon…I think could feel my lip tremble. Damn this bastard for making me cry.

"_I wanna kiss her…..all the time. Most of the time, she's all I think about. When she's upset about something, I get….so mad."_ He said.

Well I'm upset right now! Do something about it!

"_What? You don't trust yourself around her?"_ she asked him.

Can you just stop talking and let _him _talk? Is that so hard?

"_I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie,"_ he said in a low tone, _"but, it's not just that. I don't want her to be happy with anyone else. When she told me that she and the doctor were together, I flipped out. I don't like other guys staring at her, which is hard enough. She's insanely hot so that's all guys do when she walks in a room."_

"_She sounds nice."_

Damon laughed out loud, _"She's not. She hates everything…..You see Andie, I kill people." _Damon blurted out.

Oh my God. There was something wrong with this dude.

I guess Andie started freaking out because Damon had to reassure her that he wasn't going to kill her.

"Why do you kill people?" Andie asked him.

"_Because I like it,"_ Damon said, _"but I can't do it. I have to be the good guy, for her. I knew there was something off about her, and today…I figured out, I was right. I guess I'm just upset that she's not telling me. I try to act like I don't care, but….."_ he sighed, _"This isn't me. Do you see the problem I'm having here, Andie?" he asked her._

"_Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that to us, Damon. It changes us." _She told him.

Amen to that.

"_Stop talking,"_ Damon said, _"Just kiss me. Be my distraction."_ No, no, don't kiss him.

After a few seconds I could hear her moaning and-

I stopped listening.

I tip toed to my bedroom and saw Brian passed out on the bed.

There were tears in my eyes, on the brink of falling. I pushed Brian to make him wake up.

"What?" he asked with an attitude.

"Brian?" my voice cracked. He sat up immediately and looked at me, "What happened?" he asked.

"There's something wrong with me." My lip trembled.

"No there's not." He rubbed my arm.

I nodded and sniffled, "yes there is."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, "Why do I fall in love with all the wrong guys?" I asked.

Brian smiled, "because you don't choose love. Love chooses you….and it's fucking picky." He patted my back.

I laughed lightly and wiped the tears from my face, "can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

I sighed and looked at the wall. How do you tell your dramatic gay friend this kind of information?

"I eat people." I blurted out, like Damon.

Brian's face turned into amusement, but when he saw my serious expression, his smile faltered.

"What?" he asked.

"I eat their souls." I sighed.

"You're joking." He smiled.

"No…no, I'm serious. I'm a succubus." I turned to him. He backed away from me on the bed. I grabbed his arm gently and sent him waves of….whatever I had that made people listen to me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. I don't hurt people…except for my doctor." I told him.

"Why do you eat people?" he asked.

"Because they taste good. I like it." I said, "The problem is….I'm afraid to tell him." I used him, assuming that Brian knew who I was talking about. "I love him and I know that if I tell him. He'll hate me."

"I don't think so." Brian shook his head.

I turned around and slouched, "Brian…I'm a bad girl." I sighed.

"Trust me…I know."

"I know I am….and I want to be better. I don't want to hurt him. But it's in my nature. It's who I am. And I just know he wants me to be different, but that means I can't be who _I _am." I rested my chin in my hand that was resting on my leg, "Do you see my problem, Brian?" I asked him.

"Like I said, love is picky. And it's a real bitch." Brian chuckled.

"God, I know." I shook my head.

"Not to rain on your parade, but I'm tired, so I'm sleeping." Brian flipped over and put a pillow over his head.

I turned to him and poked his thigh, "Brian?"

He went, "mmm?" under the pillow.

"You don't care right? You don't mind that I'm different." I asked, hopeful.

"Best friends don't judge." His voice was muffled under the pillow.

I smiled and got under the covers. It was 12:30 in the morning.

And I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep.

**Awwwwwwwwwww**

**Jade and Damon love each other…..**

**And Jade knows!**

**How will this affect their relationship?**

**Review to find out.**


	21. Anger Managementand Stefeggs

**I just love Jade when she's mad!**

**It makes her seem so bad ass don't you think?**

**Love you guys!**

I got up groggily. It was Saturday, so you could imagine my surprise when I, Jadeyn Eve Smith, was awake at 9:00 in the morning. Brian, of course, was still asleep.

Even in my sleep deprived state, I was still in shock about what happened yesterday. Damon loved me, I told Brian I ate people,-

Oh shit.

I quickly turned to him. I hope I didn't kill him! I mean, he was here, sleeping in the same bed as me! What if I took him out in my sleep?

I tapped his shoulder and he didn't move. Then I smacked his cheek.

Still, nothing. I was getting nervous, so I pushed him off the bed and he woke up dramatically.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled.

I jumped up and defended my actions, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"WHY WOULD I BE AWAKE RIGHT NOW?! HUH?! WHY?! IT'S 9 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly and bent down closer to his level while he lay on the floor, "I HAD TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T KILL YOU IN MY SLEEP!"

"YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU KILLED ME, CUZ YOUR ASS WOULD BE HAUNTED BY MY SPIRIT AND I'D MAKE YOU HAVE A SEIZURE IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"GHOST CAN'T DO THAT!"

"MY GRANDMA DISAGREES WITH YOU!"

"What-"I exasperated, "YOUR GRANDMA IS CRAZY!"

Brian jumped up from the floor and got in my face, "YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST MY MAM-MAH?!"

"SHE'S CRAZY BRIAN! YOU KNOW SHE IS!"

"IT'S JUST A PHASE!"

"SHE'S 79!"

"SHE'S A PERFECTLY NORMAL WOMAN!"

My mouth dropped wide open and I smacked his arm, "SHE FREAKS OUT AT THE SOUND OF CAR HORNS AND IS SCARED OF HER REFLECTION! SHE'S PSYCHOTIC!"

"PERFECTLY NORMAL!"

"HER PARROT HAS TO SING TO HER TO MAKE HER GO TO SLEEP!"

"WHAT GRANDMA DOESN'T HAVE A SINGING PARROT?!"

"SHE STOLE YOUR CONDOMS! FILLED THEM WITH JELLY BEANS! THEN THREW THEM AT TRICK-OR-TREATERS!" I yelled.

Brian was about to yell something, but stopped and thought about it, "Girl, we already tried therapy! She just whack in the noggin…." He shook his head in disappointment.

I patted his back, "yeah, yeah I know."

He sighed and crawled back in the bed, "why are you up anyway?" he grumbled.

"I don't know….I'm having 'one of those mornings'" I used quotes.

"I wouldn't know. I don't wake up till 3 pm." He gave me a tight smile.

"Well not today, sir! Today you will get up and do something spontaneous with me." I smiled at him.

"Brian says no." he said in third person.

"Jade says yes." I chuckled.

"Nope."

I sighed and stood up on the bed. Then, I began to jump around. Brian took a pillow and screamed in it.

"BRIAAAANNNN! GET UP! AND DO SOMETHING CRAZY WITH ME!" I sang loudly.

"Is MURDER crazy enough?! Because I think I'm in the mood right now!" he yelled from under his pillow.

"You know I'll just keep going until I get what I want." I smiled widely in huffed breaths.

"Fine! Fine, just stop talking!"

"Fine….I'LL SING!"

"NO!"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY FOR YOU TO CALL ME BAAAAAAABAAAAAAYYYY!" I screamed out.

Brian chucked my pillow at my face and I fell back on the bed. I laughed and pushed him around.

"Come on! The day awaits our return."

"Go eat breakfast! Or some misfortunate guy!" he started to get up.

I laughed at how easily he said the words. It was like the news didn't affect him at all.

"If you don't get up, I'll eat you." I smiled angelically.

"I'm taken sweet pea." He got out the bed and walked to his bag where his clothes were.

"Fine. I'll be an evil bitch by making you jealous and eating Jake. He's bi. He'll love it." I took off my shirt and walked to my closet.

"You wouldn't." he gasped.

"Hurry and get dressed!" I said in a sing song voice from my closet.

In celebration of my spontaneous feelings, I decided to wear something plain…

If I wore something spontaneous, people would get suspicious. But I was still going to look hot as usual. I scanned my clothes and decided on some deep black skinny jeans and a tight white tank top. The cute one that showed a good amount of cha chas…titties….lumps….you get the idea. Then I took out some black ankle boots. And to complete the outfit, I took out my good ol pair of suspenders….GOD! I loved suspenders. When I was done, I went to the bathroom to curl my hair, but Brian was taking a piss.

"UGH! GROSS!" I quickly covered my eyes and hit my bathroom wall with my back.

"Don't pretend like you didn't want to see it." I could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"I didn't!" I argued.

"If I wasn't gay, you would beg to see my goodies."

"If you weren't gay, you would be begging to see _my _goodies." I clarified.

Brian hummed in thought then he chuckled, "hell yeah! But I already have. And they are…AMAZING!"

"Aw! Thanks Boo."

I heard him zip up his pants and flush the toilet. I uncovered my eyes and rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm hurt. You weren't impressed?" he asked him.

I looked up at him cutely and bit my lip, "no, no…that was….that was impressive." I coughed.

"If you're that horny. Go see your doctor buddy." He pushed me. I walked to the mirror and took out my curling iron. Then I took a strand of hair and began the long process.

"I'm not horny. I'm just…very…yeah I'm horny, but I'm not gonna go see him. I took a lot out of him last time and I don't wanna end up killing him. He fixed my ankle." I smiled proudly.

"What was wrong with it?" he asked.

"I broke it." I shrugged.

"HOW?!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't tell him about the bitchy vampire, so I just stuck to some story he would believe, "do you _really _believe I'm not capable of being clumsy?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

Brian thought about it and shook his head, "your right. You'll tell me the truth when you feel like it."

I widened my mouth and looked at him.

"I can read your ass like a good Twilight book." He rolled his eyes.

"My ass is better than a Twilight book!" I exclaimed. He bent back and took a look.

"God knows that's the truth." He mused.

"You can't examine and make nice comments about my body when you're in a relationship."

"Sure I can. I don't like you in that way….much." He winked.

"Do you like any other girls?" I asked.

"Nope. Maybe it's some weird succubus power...imagine. If I wasn't attracted to guys, I would be banging you faster than Angelina Jolie gets a new baby….WHY AM I GAY!?" he yelled at the ceiling.

"Because you like Jake's asshole more than my vagina." I smiled sympathetically at him.

"We should have sex sometime." He mused.

"Um, no! We shouldn't!" I exclaimed, finishing the last strand of hair I was curling.

"Your right….THREESOME!" he yelled in excitement. I finished and put down the curling iron.

"No! I don't-"Wait….Jake and Brain were gorgeous…."maybe." I settled with.

We both laughed and walked out the bathroom. I began to hum a good tune. Then humming turned to singing.

Brian began to sing with me.

_This is more than a typical kinda thing__  
><em>_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh__  
><em>_didn't wanna take it slow_

I said my part. Then Brian sang the next one. We walked out the door and began to dance.

___In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think__  
><em>_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh__  
><em>_Waiting for my__phone__to blow_

We fist pumped and jumped around as we made our way down the hall. We both did the mini rap together and smiled.__

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation__  
><em>_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'__  
><em>_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour__  
><em>_Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour___

_Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

We stopped just at the edge of the stairs and began the chorus before continuing down.__

_See I've been waiting all day__  
><em>_For you to call me baby__  
><em>_So let's get up, let's get on it__  
><em>_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight__  
><em>_Come on, that's right_

I shook my hips and Brian and I high fived.

___Honest baby I'll do__  
><em>_Anything you want to__  
><em>_So can we finish what we started__  
><em>_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight__  
><em>_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

We reached the bottom and Brian took my hand, spun me, and dipped me. I opened my eyes while I was upside down and saw Damon and Andie watching us. I sat up and immediately felt hatred. Last night's events came rushing back to me and I nodded at her as if to say, 'what up.'

"What's _he_ doing here?" Damon asked.

"We slept together. It was hot." I smirked.

"He's gay." Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

"His dick wasn't." I smiled wider.

"Don't mind them," Damon turned back to Andie, fixing her scarf, "they're weird."

"Don't mind him," I turned to Brian, "he's an ass," I turned back to Damon and crossed my arms, "I know Brian being here makes you jealous, but you don't have to be mean about it."

"I'm not jealous." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Your attitude disagrees."

"You are so annoying." Damon grumbled.

"You are too! That's why I don't like you."

Brian looked at me confused, "Wait. I thought you-"

"No! No Brian!" I cut him off.

The last thing I needed was for Brian to tell the whole friggin house that I was in love with an ass.

Andie looked at us and smiled, "Good morning." She made me sick. And hungry….

Really hungry.

Damon turned back around and walked up to me, "what are _you _doing up so early. You barely get up early for school."

"Aww is that tone of concern sincere, Damon."

"I'm not concerned, I'm confused."

"That makes two of us." Brian grumbled. I turned to him and scolded.

"You hush."

He rolled his eyes.

"I felt the need to grace the earth with my presence." I said.

"Or you're upset about something." he countered.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Why do you care?!"

"I don't."

"Then shut up about it." I huffed and grabbed Brian's hand. I walked toward the kitchen then stopped.

I can't cook.

I sighed and dropped his hand. Brian furrowed his eyebrows and stood still while I walked back out.

"STEFAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! BOO BOO! BABY CAKES! STEFBUNNY!" I yelled, running around the house, waiting until he came downstairs.

I could hear Damon and Andie talking about Elijah, but I was too hungry to be intrigued about it.

"Yes?" Stefan appeared behind me.

I jumped, "dammit! I'll sense you one day."

"I resent that day." He chuckled.

"I'm hungies." I patted my stomach cutely.

He chuckled again, "what do you want to eat?"

"I want eggs." I smiled.

"Just eggs?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I like your eggs."

"I already taught you how to make eggs."

"Jade forgot." I spoke in third person.

"Jade is lying."

"Jade wants some Stefeggs."

"Stefan already taught Jade how to make Stefeggs."

"Stefan loves Jade too much, so he's going to do it himself."

"Although Stefan loves Jade, Jade can make her own eggs."

"Batboy, I demand you make me eggs!" I yelled.

"I'm your sidekick, not your butler." He chuckled.

"I'll take away your grappling hook." I threatened.

He gasped, "You can't do that!"

"Jade thinks otherwise."

"I decorated it and everything!"

"Eggs!"

"I gave it a name!"

"What name?!"

"Bernice."

"BERNICE?!"

He nodded.

"What in the world!"

"Bernice likes me."

"Bernice will like me more if you don't make me my eggs."

"Bernice can't like anyone else."

"Oh yeah, that's not what he told me last night!"

He gasped again, "I don't believe you!"

"I'll punish Bernice if I don't get my eggs."

"Fine. But it's for Bernice."

"FOR BERNICE!" I fist pumped. Stefan chuckled loudly and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Brian." He said. I saw Brian's lip twitch as he responded with a manly 'hey'.

"Oh, give it up you sack! The world knows you're gay as fuck!" I yelled out loud.

"You're mean." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I haven't had my Stefeggs."

"Or sex." He laughed.

"That too. But I can fix that problem whenever I want. Stefeggs however, that can't be resolved without my bud Stefan."

I winked at him and he winked back at me. Such a nice boy.

"Stefan, I wish I was attracted to you." I smiled.

Stefan paused and turned to me with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not attractive?" he asked.

"No no…you're like, beyond sexy, but I can't like you like that. You're my protégé."

"Protégé's and masters can't be attracted to each other?"

"Stefan, we can't. You have Elena and I'm fucking my doctor. Also….I'm not really into that BDSM stuff….much." I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"That's not a good excuse." He put the plate of eggs in front of me. I took a bite and moaned loudly.

"You're right! I've been in love with you since day 1! I say you break up with Elena, we go upstairs, and get busy!"

"I would love to! But I have a date with Elena today." He smiled.

"I'm jealous." I said quickly.

"Now you know how I felt when you talked about Bernice." he chuckled.

"Fine! Bernice and I will get it on. Like flying monkeys!" I yelled and crossed my arms. Brian sat next to me and took my fork. Then he began to eat my eggs.

"You and my grappling hook are going to get it on?" he asked.

"He got sexier ever since you decorated him. It's not illegal to have sex with grappling hooks."

"I'm sure it is somewhere."

"I know what you and Bernice do on your free time, Stefbun. I know _everything. _ You can't convince me." I smiled.

He chuckled and kissed my hair, "have fun doing whatever you do to some unfortunate person with Brian."

"You could've come with us, but you decided to hang out with 'Elena'" I mocked her name.

"Don't be jealous." He called from outside the kitchen.

"I love you!" I yelled.

"I love you too!" he yelled back playfully.

Ah, Stefbun….my partner in crime.

Brian began to whine, "Why can't he love me?"

"Because he's not gay and you're not me." I said.

"I like his eggs." He commented.

"What did I tell you?!"

When we finished the plate of Stefeggs, Brian and I walked out the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Get off my dick!" I yelled.

"I didn't know you had one." He smirked.

"Yep! And if you don't get off of it, I will piss all over you with it." I said. I think that was the most disgusting thing I had ever said. But Brian was behind me, laughing his ass off.

"Gross." Damon muttered.

"Bye!" I yelled.

"I know Andie being here makes you jealous, but you don't have to be mean." Damon smirked again, using my line against me. The thing was, I was very jealous.

Andie watched us with her mouth slightly open and I continued to walk toward the door in frustration. Ignoring him was the best thing I could do right now. I knew that the angrier I got, the hornier I felt. I wanted to kill someone. Preferably a man…who would fuck me first.

"Easy Pooh."

"I'm fine." I bit my lip hard.

"Come on. We can go somewhere and make someone mad." Brian comforted me.

True to his word. We did!

We had gone to a store and took people's shopping carts. We got ice cream and threw it at teacher's houses.

I even made a kid cry.

Well….I didn't really mean to.

"I hate people that blow their nose, and then _look _in the…tissue! Seriously! WE ALL KNOW THAT WHEN YOU BLOW YOUR NOSE, SNOT COMES OUT! AND THAT'S ALL WE REALLY NEED TO KNOW! You don't need to examine it! Once the snot is out of your nose, that's pretty much the end of your relationship with it, so do everyone a favor and throw it away."

The little boy stared at me and trembled his lip.

"Are you seriously gonna cry?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Fine, cry. Do what you want, but just know that everyone here will think you're a baby!" I yelled at him.

He looked around at the empty parking lot. The only person here was a hobo named Billy and Brian, waiting in the car.

"Do you wanna be known as the cry baby?" I asked him.

He shook his head slowly and his eyes watered, "no."

"Then throw your wet napkin away and go home." I told him slowly.

"You mean my tissue?" he asked innocently.

"NO! GOD, I HATE THAT WORD!" I yelled and he flinched.

"Why?"

"Nope, it's too late. I hate you already. It's official. Go home and cry, I don't care what you do as long as you don't mind me _hating_ you." I smirked and walked away, back to the car. I hate kids.

"Was that necessary?" Brian chuckled.

"Yes, I don't like it when people look in their….tissue," I said the word with a shudder, "After they blow their nose. I just taught that boy an extremely helpful life lesson." I put on my seatbelt.

"You are so mean today. I'm loving it." He smiled and started the car.

"I'm just having a very bad day."

"I know."

"I just-I wanna-God!" I stuttered in frustration.

"I didn't catch that." Brian joked.

"You think this is funny." I nodded my head.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"I want to choke him! I want to just-UGH! Why is he such an ass?!" I yelled.

"Because you're a bitch." He suggested.

"Oh, please. He would still be an ass if I was the nicest and caring person on this planet. It's just the way he is."

"And this is just the way you are. Maybe he's just trying to cope with not having you."

"Are we seriously about to have this conversation?" I ran my hand through my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut as a head ache came over me.

"Yes. Because I want to get this through your head. He obviously loves you, right? Well, he doesn't know you love him. And you don't tell him anything. He's trying to deal with all that by having sex with the slut."

"I don't like your reasoning."

"You just don't like that I'm right about something that you don't like."

"I don't like a lot of things." I mumbled.

"That is a world known fact. You're kind of evil." He laughed.

"AM NOT!" I yelled.

"You made a kid cry for blowing into a tissue." He gave me a look.

"He looked into it. That's gross."

"Says the whore that was talking about having sex with a grappling hook."

"Oh don't you judge me."

"Too late."

'I don't like this conversation."

"I do."

"I choose to ignore you."

"I'm just saying-"

I cut him off, "ignore button activated!"

"Maybe you should tell him the truth Jade!" he yelled.

"Don't hold your breath." I scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a judger. He will judge me and that's the last thing I need in my life. For years, people judged me. 'Oh look at her. That's the bitch that killed her sister'. I don't like it. It makes me feel sad."

"No one likes it." Brian rolled his eyes.

"He's worse than Simon on American Idol."

Brian stopped the car abruptly, "damn." He whispered.

"I just wanna get over it. I don't care what I have to do, I just wanna forget about all of it." I told him.

"I told you to see the doctor." Brian offered.

"Maybe after this Lockwood thing. The Mayor wanted to talk to me about the next gig or something."

"Oh goody. Another Lockwood party. That means we have to change." Brian huffed.

"Says who?" I asked him smartly.

"I refuse to allow you to go to such a classy event dressed like a whore." He said.

"You can't tell me what to do." I crossed my arms.

"Says who?!" he countered back with my line.

"I refuse to allow you to _not_ let me go to such a classy event dressed like a whore."

"You can't do that." he glared.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't mock me."

"You mocked me first! You know how I hate to be mocked!"

"ANYWAYS!" Brian got back to the subject, "You are going to change. Deal with it." He said.

I sunk in the passenger seat and sulked.

"Eff you."

WIWGFY

It took a long time for him to finish his…project on me.

But it would've taken longer if I didn't threaten him with my curling iron.

"Ugh! I hate this outfit." I complained.

"I don't care." He smirked.

"I look like I'm going to a business meeting."

"A hot business meeting." He said

We were sitting in the car just outside the Lockwood thingy and I still had a headache. I pulled down his mirror and looked at my reflection. I put on some lip gloss and smacked. I looked hot of course. I smiled widely and licked my teeth.

"You are so hot." Brian muttered.

"If you weren't so gay, you would get to experience just how hot I am." I smiled innocently.

"Let's go." He began to get out the car. I fluffed my hair and smiled again before pushing up the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked.

"I'm trying to create my fake appearance. How does this sound: Hello Mrs. Lockwood, how are you today?" I said in a fake, sweet voice.

"Sounds great….for a Girl Scout!" he chastised me.

"Well, it's hard for me to act like such a nice person when I'm not." I frowned.

He sighed, "Less high pitch, bigger smile, and bat those lashes. Those things were made for this fake shit."

"Fine, got it. I'm ready."

We walked through the door and I looked around. There weren't a lot of people, but there was a great deal. I could see some people that I recognized at the usual get togethers. I walked in the room more and people began to stare.

"Dammit, you over did it Brian." I nudged him with my elbow.

"No I didn't. I did it perfectly." Brian smiled wide.

"I look ridiculous. Everyone's staring." I whispered.

"You mean the _guys _are staring. At your sexiness."

"You think this is funny?" I asked lamely.

"No, I think it's hilarious. Stop being insecure."

"I'm not."

I saw the Mayor and waved at her. She smiled at me and waved back.

"Uh oh." I heard Brian mutter.

"Well look who it is." Damon strolled in front of me.

"I'm not in the mood." I gave him a fake smile.

"You're never in the mood." He pouted.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't like you." I said.

"Aw, why not?" He feigned hurt.

"Hey, you came." Andie came up to him. He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. Then he looked up at me.

So hungry…

I pursed my lips in annoyance and watched them helplessly. Damn it hurt. I was so distracted, that I almost didn't notice Chad. I immediately felt better….and vengeful.

I smiled at the both of them sincerely and turned to Brian.

"Back in boo." I said. Brian smiled back at me and kissed my cheek affectionately.

Damon frowned and watched as I walked toward my boyfriend.

"Chad." I said seductively. He turned around abruptly and smiled back. His eyes became excited.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he kissed me.

"I have to talk to the Mayor about something. What about you?"

"She just invites me to these things. I come when I have nothing better to do." He shrugged.

"If you were bored, you should of called me." I ran my fingers over his arm.

"I was still a little tired from the last time we got together." He smiled secretly.

"I'll try to go easy on you next time."

"Then it won't be as fun." He chuckled.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Lockwood came up to us, "Jade I would like to introduce you to someone." Elijah stood next to her and I felt a nice reassurance knowing that someone at this party wasn't going to piss me off. And he looked good. But when did he not?

"Elijah. It's nice to see you." I smiled. The mayor watched us and smiled.

"Jade, a pleasure as always." He kissed my hand.

"You know each other?" She asked.

"We've met a few times. At a family get together."

"Well that's nice. If you excuse me…" she walked away to talk to other guest. That left the three of us.

Chad, Elijah, and I.

"How are you Jade?"

"I'm hungry. All the time." I took champagne from a waiter. I knew I was young, but no one would notice.

"You've just finished your final transition. It's to be expected." He mused.

"No. I have those cravings, yeah. But these are different."

"Wait. He knows?" Chad asked.

Elijah stared at him then back at me. He looked confused.

"I'm surprised you kept him." He said.

"I try to keep only one so I don't seem like a whore. Plus, he's nice." He kissed Chad's cheek.

Chad smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What kind of cravings are you experiencing?" he got back on subject. I looked at him and nodded my head in the direction of the office door. He followed me and Chad stayed behind. He walked in and closed the door behind him. I hopped on the desk that sat in the room.

I sighed and licked my bottom lip, "it's like it's not even about hunger anymore. It's about….the satisfaction."

"What are you trying to satisfy?" he asked.

I tried to find a way to explain what I was feeling. It was hard for me to do because I couldn't tell the difference between my emotions.

"The way I feel. I feel like crap, but when I feed, I feel better. I don't have to be hungry. It's like a drug and trust me…I _know _what that shit feels like."

"You're upset. Feeding takes the edge off. That's normal. But you should really try to keep in control." He walked around the room, looking through the family's things.

"You don't think I'm trying?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. I just don't think you're trying hard enough." He looked at me and slid his hands in his suit pockets.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "What do you-"

I was cut off by Damon walking through the door. He saw us and looked confused.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"We're talking. Leave." I told him.

"You've been really mad lately. It's got me thinking. Are you and Elijah-"he began.

"I would just _love _it, if you spontaneously combusted." I jumped up from the desk I was casually sitting on.

He always made it his priority to ruin a good day.

"What can I do for you, Damon? Been keeping my girl safe, I see." Elijah smiled softly.

"Not been so easy, you know. Bit of a werewolf problem." He smirked sarcastically.

"Boo hoo." I scoffed and pointed at myself, "bigger. Problems."

Elijah chuckled at my attitude and Damon gave me a look.

"I heard about that." Elijah told him.

"I'm sure you did, since it was your witch that saved the day."

How ironic that Damon was so rude, but Elijah saved his ass a lot.

"You're welcome." Elijah said.

"You can't expect manners from this douche." I pointed at him.

"Why exactly are you here?" Damon inquired. He walked next to me and leaned against the desk that I was sitting on.

"Why don't you stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah began to walk out, but Damon sped in front of him.

"I really hope you're not trying to die." I groaned.

"Not good enough." Damon said, ignoring me.

I hated being ignored.

He was going to get himself killed.

Elijah grabbed Damon's neck roughly and threw him against the wall. Damon tried to grab his, but it had no effect, "you young vampires, you're so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me."

"You are so hot." I giggled. He was! This was very great to watch. It got me all hot and bothered. Felt good. And it made me hungry, "I'm hungry, Elijah!" I yelled. He still kept a firm grip on Damon's neck while he turned to me.

"Go talk to your doctor." He said.

"I might kill him." I said in a bored tone, "can I have you?" I asked like an innocent child asking for ice cream.

He had his eyes on Damon when he answered me with a chuckle and a shake of the head.

"You can't kill me man, it's not part of the deal." Damon choked out.

Huh?

"What deal?" I asked.

"Jade is a part of that list. You've seemed to make her upset. We wouldn't want Jade to be upset." He threatened and grabbed a pencil. Then he stabbed it in Damon's neck. He groaned and I smiled at his pain. It felt nice. I mean, I loved him…but….you get the point.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect," he straightened his suit jacket and coughed. He pulled out a handkerchief and basically threw it at Damon, "the moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe."

He began to walk out, but stopped, "And if you continue to upset Jade, you will regret it," he turned to me and smiled, "Goodbye Jade."

"Goodbye Elijah." I smiled seductively.

Damon continued to groan and I began to get bored. I walked from the desk and toward the door, but Damon stopped me.

"You just sat there!" he exclaimed.

"I did." I agreed.

"Why didn't you do anything?!"

"Because you made me mad."

"So you decided to let him almost kill me?!"

"Yep. I thought it was very cathartic." I smiled.

"Ugh!" he groaned again.

I sighed and bent down to his level, "stop making me angry." I shrugged.

I got up and walked out, leaving him there.

"Hey Ric." I nodded at him.

"Jade, you look….good." he observed.

"Isn't it illegal to admire your students?" I teased.

He scoffed, "I've got a girlfriend."

"That's mad at you, if I'm correct."

"I can't keep everything away from her."

"You're right. You're a secret vampire hunter, not Jesus." I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "where's Damon?"

"Recovering from a stab in the neck." I widened my eyes like Damon usually did.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"He's fine. Just a little blood." I blew it off.

"A little blood?!" Damon came up out of nowhere and whisper yelled.

I rolled my eyes and _almost _walked away from them, until Damon grabbed me by my arm. Like always…

He _always _grabbed my arm. Why couldn't he be more creative?

I sighed in anger and turned back to the both of them.

"We gotta talk." He told Ric. He looked down and me and frowned.

"I don't want to talk to you, I want to ignore you. So that's what I'm going to do."

I turned on my heels and left them to their bro talk.

I was really….really….really….hungry.

**I really wanted to have some Stefan action in this, but he wasn't in the chapter much.**

**I like the Stefan and Jade friendmance.**

**Sho cayute! **

**Anyways! Yallllll aarrreee AMAZINGGGG!**

**So many reviews! It made me so happy! I jumped around and ate carrots!**

**I like carrots…so does Jade.**

**As you can tell, Jade is being mean to Damon. That's because she's mad at him, even though she loves him.**

**Tell me what characters you want to see more of!**

**These are the choices:**

**A) STEF AND JADE**

**B) STEF AND JADE**

**C) STEF AND JADE**

…..jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk

**STEF AND JADE**

**ALARIC AND JADE**

**MATT AND JADE**

**CAROLINE AND JADE**

**BONNIE AND JADE**

**ELENA AND JADE**

**BRIAN AND JADE**

**DAMON AND JADE**

**CHAD AND JADE**

**SHANE AND JADE**

**Have fun choosing kids!**

**Bee bye!**


	22. Werewolves and Holy Water

**It took some realllllll thought, but I finally decided on the girl to play Jade.**

**At first it was Liz Gilles, but I wanted someone who was sexy, not pretty.**

**Liz Gillies is very pretty, but her description doesn't fit Jade. She did in the beginning, but since Jade became a succubus, she got curvier and sexier. **

**So I decided on Megan Fox.**

**But you guys can always use your imagination **

**I love you guys so much! You make it so much fun to write stories. **

**This is a long, holy shit, chapter…**

**HAVE FUN!**

EXTREME FRUSTRATION!

I wish I had a sign to put across my body that could warn people about my predicted bitch fit.

Seriously…I was about to flip out. Stupid Damon had to be an ass and flaunt his whore around and it just ruined my day. It completely ruined it! And now, who had to pay?

CHAD!

CHAD HAD TO PAY!

The poor guy could barely handle the last time I stripped him of his soul. Now I had to go and release my anger out again. Nobody should have to suffer the way he did. He was a good guy. It was a damn shame I made it my life's mission to eat him until he was at the brink of death.

At lease he enjoyed it…

Or so he says.

We were lying across the back seat of his car naked and breathing heavily and I was giggling of course.

He was zoning in and out of consciousness, trying to breathe. His face was very pale and he had blood running down his nose. I was lying on his chest while he tried to sit up. He started to cough and I ran my hands through his sweaty hair.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked.

He coughed again and smiled slightly, "yea," he croaked out, "just…just a little tired. That's all."

What a liar.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked softly. I kissed his chest.

"Sure." His voice was scratchy.

I licked my bottom lip, "do you want to be with me? Do you even like it?" I shrugged.

He stared into my eyes and moved my hair behind my ear. It was so gentle, as if he was afraid to hurt me. How ironic.

"It has its good moments." He chuckled.

"But do you want to do it? I mean, I can always get someone else to satisfy these weird cravings." I sighed.

He sat up and groaned. I moved off of him and sat on the seat. His suit jacket was covering our bodies.

"The thing is. I don't want you to get someone else. I like you, Jade." He said, stroking my thigh.

"I like you too. That's why I don't want to hurt you." I bit my lip.

"I'd say that was the first sincere nonsexual compliment you've ever given me." He chuckled hoarsely.

I rolled my eyes, "don't expect another one anytime soon."

He chuckled again only this time, it ended with a cough.

"Chad," I sighed, "you're a good person. And you don't deserve what I'm doing to you." I said sadly.

"Don't do that." he sighed.

"Do what?" I snapped.

"Don't start acting like you care anymore about me than you did the first time you saw me." He chastised me.

"I _do _care about you! Why do you think I'm trying to be more gentle!" I raised my voice.

"You aren't trying to be gentle," he turned his head lazily in my direction, "you feel guilty."

"Either way, I don't want to see you get hurt all the time when we have sex!" I yelled.

"Not so loud." He groaned, covering his ears.

I shuffled closer to him and he stared at my breast that was now uncovered by his jacket.

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked.

He bit his lip with a smirk and rubbed circles on my hand, "you can continue to be your cute self and try not to overthink every little thing you do."

"That's it." I shrugged.

What a stupid thing to ask of me.

"That's it." He nodded his head.

I stared at him incredulously. What a dumbass, "See, you say cute shit like this all the time. This is the stuff that makes me want to be nice to you and give a rat's ass about what you go through when I eat your soul!"

"I don't want to see you in distress."

"Well get used to it!"

"I don't like it though."

I groaned out loud and grabbed his head, "you don't care about me! You are just addicted to me!"

"Does that mean people who are addicted to smoking don't care about their cigarettes?"

"No, but-"he cut me off.

"I care about you, Jade. Even if it's because of some weird succubus attraction thing, I don't like to see you upset."

"That's what Damon says," I yelled, "what the hell is wrong with you people!"

"Who's Damon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That guy that lives with me." I waved off the question, thinking about more important matters.

"What does he say?" he asked me again.

I smirked, "jealous?"

He blinked a few times in confusion, "I think I am. Yeah, yeah I am! What does he say?!" he raised his voice.

"Why are you so jealous?" I asked with a giggle.

"Because I don't like it when other guys have your attention!" he yelled.

This was so amusing, "why is that?"

"I don't know, Jade!" he grabbed his head.

"I think you should rest." I kissed him softly.

"I don't-kiss-wanna-kiss-rest." He said. I straddled his lap and he ran his hands down my back, caressing the skin that was there.

"Wanna go another round?" I kissed him again.

He pulled away and laughed, "as much as I love the way you use your tongue, I don't wanna die today." He smiled, kissing me again.

I pouted, "Fine. Be boring." I teased. I got off his lap and he groaned. I grabbed my bra and hooked it while he put on his boxers. He took his time, groaning ever so often.

"I don't think you should drive home." I said.

"I'm fine." He waved me off.

"I don't think you are." I countered.

"Well I think you need to buy some contacts." He pointed at my eyes.

"Why?" I asked him, leaning over to look in the rear mirror. I had never seen my eyes when I fed. I was always concentrated on other important things, like how to properly lick his-

"Your eyes are blue." He chuckled, pulling me from my thoughts. True to what he said, they were a deep, swirly blue. Kind of like marble. It was very shocking.

"Have they always been like this?" I asked him, touching just below my bottom lid.

"Yeah. I got used to it. They're mesmerizing. Remember the time you told me not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Well, those little puppies made me do it." He smiled.

"It wasn't my amazing sex abilities?" I teased.

"Oh no! That was very convincing, but those eyes were the icing on the cake. I felt hypnotized."

"Kinda like compulsion." I murmured to myself.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Nothing. Are you sure you can drive?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He reassured me.

"Okay. Well thank you for making me feel better." I kissed him again. We were both fully dressed by now.

"Anytime." He purred.

"Bye." I said quickly and got out the car. It got a little colder. When I looked at my watch it read 2: 15, which meant that I had been in that car getting busy, for about an hour and 10 minutes. Brian was probably wondering where I was and Damon was probably off with Alaric planning something stupid.

Sigh…I loved that man.

I walked back into the Lockwood mansion and quickly spotted Brian talking to the mayor. They were laughing and drinking. I walked over and smiled at Mrs. Lockwood.

"Fun? Without me?" I asked them.

"Jade!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry I left you, but I had to go talk to a few of my guests. How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good. I've just been a little…edgy lately." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she frowned.

"Its fine," I waved her off, "how are _you _doing?"

"I'm great," she smiled widely, "The reason I asked you to come was because I remembered I didn't pay you for your last performance." She pulled a check from out of her purse and handed it to me.

I opened it and my eyes popped out wide, "Daaaaaaammmnnn." I whispered.

Brian snatched it from me and made the same expression.

"Two thousand dollars? For two gigs?" I asked her.

"You deserve more." She patted my back.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly. COLLEGE!

"You're welcome. Have a good day you two." She smiled one last time and turned around to chat with her other guests.

Brian and I looked at each other and began jumping around and celebrating.

"I CAN FINALLY BUY THAT SNAKE!"

I frowned and stopped jumping, "GET OVER IT BRIAN!" I grabbed his arm and walked toward the door.

I wanted to go home.

WIWGFY

I walked downstairs to get some ice cream. Ever since I told Stefan I had an ice cream fetish, he made it his priority to satisfy it. I loved that man.

I could hear Alaric talking in the living and as much as I didn't want to see Damon, I liked Alaric. He was sexy.

"Yeah, how's the throat?" I heard him ask.

"Sore." I heard him reply.

"Good." I spat at Damon. They stopped talking when I walked in the room. I frowned at Damon and smiled at Alaric.

"Hey Ric."

"What's up, Jade?" he smiled back.

"I want ice cream." I shrugged and continued walking.

"Is she mad at you?" Ric asked Damon.

"She's jealous." I could practically hear the smirk.

I quickly turned around, "I'm not jealous! I'm mad that he tries so hard to get me rattled over the fact that he finally has a girlfriend that's willing to have sex with him." I said.

Alaric chuckled and watched Damon scowl, "she's also mad that she can't have sex with me."

I smirked and walked over to him slowly, "Damon," I purred, "If I wanted to have sex with you, we'd be having sex." I patted his head.

My phone rang and I took it out my pocket. It read Dave…

What?

I pressed ignore and ran into the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out the ice cream in a hurry. Food helped the cravings sometimes. I was having massive cravings.

I took out a spoon and stuffed my face. I moaned loudly and hopped on the counter. I loved ice cream.

DPOV

My neck was throbbing and I was pissed.

Pissed at Elijah for being such a bastard and pissed because he was talking to Jade. Why were they always talking to each other?!

Whenever I asked what they talked about, she flipped me off and walked away. I was jealous.

"Today was a bust." I sighed. Damn it all.

We were at the boarding house and I needed a drink.

"Yeah," Alaric responded, "how's the throat?" he asked me.

"Good!" Jade appeared in the room. She had changed out of her dress…the dress that made her every curve pop. It made her breast look even better than they usually did. I could've eaten her.

She gave me a hard glare that just pissed me off more than anything and smiled at Ric.

"Hey Ric." She said sweetly.

Damn him.

"What's up, Jade?" he asked.

She shrugged slightly and smiled again, "I want ice cream."

I'll give you something better than ice cream…she walked away casually, making me suffer as her hips moved seductively. I wanted her so bad.

"Is she mad at you?" Ric asked me with a smile. He was amused by this.

"She's jealous." I said loud enough for her to hear. She _hated _it when people said she was jealous. Especially of other girls.

She turned around fast and stomped her foot, "I'm _not_ jealous! I'm mad that he tries so hard to get me rattled over the fact that he finally has a girlfriend that's willing to have sex with him." Ouch.

She was so hot when she was angry. Her eyes got wild and her hair bounced around. Her cheeks got red. She was beautiful.

I scowled nonetheless and replied, "She's also mad that she can't have sex with me." I smirked at Ric. He watched our little argument and I got really happy when she walked up to me. She looked like a cat, watching her prey. I wonder what she was for Halloween…

"Damon," she said seductively. I could feel myself getting aroused the closer she got to me, "if I wanted to have sex with you, we'd be having sex."

Hot damn. She patted me head. If Ric wasn't here, I didn't know what I would do. I probably would've grabbed her and started to shred her clothes, or I would've taken her on the couch right there. Either way, the result was hot sex.

Her phone rang and she took it out her back pocket. She was wearing jean shorts and a big t-shirt. I was sure it was Brian's or Chad's. I really _really_ hated Chad….I wanted to kill him. But then Jade would never talk to me again. As much as she yelled at me, I loved her voice.

She stared at the screen. Something must've confused her because her eyebrow rose up and she frowned. Then out of nowhere, she ran to the kitchen.

Ric continued to talk after she left, "I swear, you make it impossible to be in the same room when she's here." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"There is so much sexual tension. I can practically feel it smothering me." He made a disgusted face.

"Have you seen her, Ric?" I asked him sarcastically. She was the most sexiest woman I had ever seen! How could there _not _be sexual tension? Then out of nowhere she moaned loudly.

Oh my God. She was trying to kill me. My pants immediately got tighter.

I could hear Ric chuckle and I glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"You're in love with her."

"Am not!" I spat at him. Yes I was.

"Yes you are," he repeated my thoughts, "she moans from eating ice cream and you get hard-ons."

I looked down at my pants and crossed my arms, "stop talking." I grumbled.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. But it won't be long before you two jump each other."

"You're lucky my throat hurts so much." I glared.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude," he finally changed the subject, "but with nice hair."

"Ugh!" I groaned, "he's gonna be hard to kill."

Jade walked back in with an empty container of ice cream and a frown, "we're out of ice cream." She said in a child voice.

"You eat too much ice cream." I frowned at her.

"I have cravings." She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch with me, but farthest away.

"PMS-ing?" I teased.

She hit my arm and sighed, "I have a problem."

"You just now noticed?" I asked incredulously.

"You're an ass." She muttered.

"Mmhmm." I said, I was thinking about how to kill Elijah.

"And I don't think it's nice that you nonchalantly talk about killing my buddy." She crossed her arms. That got my attention.

"Your buddy?!" I exclaimed.

"I like Elijah." She took her finger and put it in the empty tub of ice cream. Then she brought it back to her lips and licked off the remains from the tub.

I groaned a little and she noticed. Then she smirked because she knew what she was doing to me.

I coughed, "you're gonna have to get used to life without him. He needs to die." I told her.

She sighed and licked her upper lip slowly. I was getting horny, like a teenager….from watching her lick her lip!

"That's sad. I hope you don't get killed, Ric." She looked at him. She shows concern for RIC?!

He nodded to her as a thank you and looked at me, ""Yeah, I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're going to need more info."

"I'm out of sources." I frowned. The only way to kill an Original and I had to get the idea from John. Out of all people.

Alaric looked at Jade, who was using her finger to get the rest of the ice cream out of her tub, and then he looked back at me, "What's up with you and this news chick?" What a great thing to bring up. I smirked.

"She's got spunk, huh?" I looked at Jade, who stopped eating her ice cream and glared at the table.

"Just don't kill her, please." Ric begged me.

"If I did, who would report her death?" I teased him.

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough I'm lying about everything else. I hate the lies." Alaric sighed, and got up. He needed to pick up Jenna. Jade quickly got up herself, but I grabbed her by her belt loop. She turned around and smirked with her arms crossed.

"Finally! Something other than my arm." she said.

"We need to talk." I told her. She rolled her eyes. I wanted to know what was going on with her and Elijah, and I wanted to know what she was hiding from me.

"I don't want to talk to you." She turned around, but I stood up quickly and got in front of her.

"Stop acting like a kid." I scowled at her. Her eyes flared and she got pissed fast.

"Really? Which one of us is the kid?! You're always trying to make me jealous, then you get mad when I'm around Chad," I hated him, "then you say nice things to me and make me forgive you, then you go right back to pissing me off again! I don't want to talk to you, Damon!" I knew she was right. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

"You can't keep doing this to me." She whispered.

I blew off her comment and focused on what I needed from her, "What's going on with you and Elijah?" I asked her.

"For the love of God." She muttered and tried to walk away again, but I stopped her.

"Answer the question." I demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"You're being stupid! You can't trust him, Jade!" I yelled. Why didn't she get that?

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" I said frustrated, "you don't know him!"

"Well he's been a much better friend to me than you have ever been, so excuse me for acting like I trust him more than you." She spat.

That…hurt. She didn't trust me. That was why she didn't want to tell me what she was hiding.

"You don't trust me?" I whispered.

She swallowed hard and blinked, looking down at the floor to avoid my eyes.

Then we heard a crash. We both turned around and walked to the hallway and saw Ric unconscious on the floor.

"What the-"Jade started, but was cut off by some guy shoving a syringe on vervain in her neck. And another in mine too. I fell to the ground feeling the effects and grunted. Damn!

"Son of a bitch!" she cried out. She turned to the guy than stabbed us and punched him. His neck snapped back and he wiped some blood from his lip. I sat up quickly, pulled out the syringe, and threw it down.

"Damn. You're strong. It took the whole syringe." He told me. Jade started to sneeze erratically and the guy that she punched, looked at her in shock. So did I. Was she allergic or something?

"Grab that one, he's dead." He told someone.

Jules and two other men came into my view and she grinned at me, while one of the others snapped Jade's neck.

"Hi Damon. Nice to see you again." She told me. I fell to the floor unconscious.

WIWGFY

I groaned as I tried to move my arms. Everything hurt. I tried to pull, but I was chained to something. I looked around and saw Ric still on the floor. He was still dead.

"Morning sunshine." The bastard said to me.

Shit, what happened? Where was Jade?

"Jade." I muttered.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" he asked me, "She's right there. On the couch. She's something else. Extremely hot." He said.

"I can hear you, asshole." I heard her groan. I looked at her in confusion. Didn't he kill her? I mean, I was happy she was alive, I was just confused.

"I was surprised too," he said to me, "not a vampire, not a werewolf. But here she is. Alive. How's that?" he asked me rhetorically.

I looked over at her. She was coughing and lying down. She looked sick. I looked back at the other guy and saw that he had a chain in his hand.

"I saw this in a movie once, some torture-porn flick." he said.

"Of course you watch porn, you sick idiotic bastard." She muttered. Jules walked up to her and slapped her across the face. I flinched for her. Then I got mad.

And so did she.

"Did you just slap me?" she asked her.

She smirked at her in response.

"Oh, I'll get you." She promised her, smiling. The guy turned back to me.

"Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull…" He pulled hard on the chains and it made some nails dig into the skin of my neck. I yelled out loud and Jade yelled at him to stop.

"So, I hear that you have the moonstone." Jules told me. I laughed at her. She was so stupid.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

I heard Jade groan, "are you trying to die?!" she yelled at me.

Jules ignored her comment and smirked, "This time, it'll be you." She threatened.

"Let her go." I pointed at Jade, who was glaring at Jules with hatred.

"Nope. I think she's interesting for a human. Or whatever she _actually _is. And she seems to make you cooperate, so I don't think so." Jules smirked evilly.

She held out her hands to one of the other wolves and they handed her some sort of rifle. She pulled back to cock it and aimed it at me head, "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage."

I nodded at her slowly. This was going to be so painful.

"Where's the moonstone?" She demanded.

I sighed, "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it."

WIWGFY

JPOV

She slapped me.

She fucking slapped me.

Who did she think she was?!

They had assigned some guy to make sure I didn't escape. He was staring at me with a creepy smile. Which was good for me. He was standing just a few feet away from me and I smiled at him. He turned back around to watch the other guy and I cautiously took out my phone. I turned slightly so he couldn't see me. I went through my contacts before I reached Elijah.

"_WEREWOLF PROBLEM! HELP NOW!" _ I sent.

"Hey!" the guy yelled at me. I frowned and handed him my phone. He took it and slipped it in his pocket.

"That was mean." I told him.

He just chuckled and continued to smile at me. I needed a plan. A distraction. Something to buy Elijah time, assuming that he would come to rescue us.

Jesus I hoped this worked.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I whispered.

"What's up cutie?" he nodded to me.

"I'm really hungry; can you go get me some food?" I asked him.

"I can't do that." he chuckled.

I nodded in understanding, and then I shifted over closer to him. I slowly touched his arm and stared into his eyes.

"But, I'm _really _hungry." I asked.

He blinked his eyes rapidly. _'Work work work work' _I chanted in my head.

"What do you want?" he asked me in a trance. _'VICTORY!'_

"You." I whispered and pulled down so he was in my face. Then I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, taking in all his energy. He tasted AMAZING! Maybe it was a supernatural thing.

He grunted and fell to the couch, but the grunt caught Jules attention and she turned around. Dammit.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

I smiled. I've never tried it on a girl; I guess you gotta try everything once.

She sped over to me and grabbed my throat, holding me against the wall. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed her hands and pulled them off me slowly. SUPER STRENGTH! This day kept getting better.

Her eyes widened and she stuttered.

"What-what are you?"

"I'll give you a hint. I am _not _a vampire." I smirked.

The guy that was torturing Damon watched us in fascination, "Whoa." He picked up her rifle and aimed it at me instead.

I opened my mouth and began to take her soul in too, but my fun was cut short by Elijah appearing out of the blue.

"You looking for this?" he asked them. I pushed Jules out of my way and skipped to Elijah's side.

"Yay! I missed you." I smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head as if to tell me to get behind him.

He placed the odd stone on the table and pointed at it, "Go ahead. Take it." All of the people looked at it hesitantly and then all made a move to grab it, but Elijah was faster.

He took one step forward and ripped out the capturer's heart.

"Gross." I muttered.

Damon nodded at him and two others went to attack him. Fools.

He did the same thing to them as to the first and the both collapsed to the floor. Jules stared at him with eyes wide of fear and sped out the house quickly.

"OH! YOU RATTLED, BITCH!" I yelled after her. Then I walked to the door while Elijah was on his rampage and yelled out again, "COME BACK! THINGS WERE JUST GETTING INTERESTING!" she didn't come back.

Damn…._just _when I was about to eat her too. I shook my head in disappointment and walked back to the living room. The last guy was lying on the floor at Elijah's feet.

"You are absolutely amazing." I crossed my arms.

He just smiled at me and walked over to where Damon sat in his torture chair. He ripped off the chains and smirked down at him, "you realize that this is the third time that I've saved your life now?"

I slid down the wall and closed my eyes slowly. I was tired now.

"You have her to thank for that." he pointed at me.

I swallowed hard and shook my head, "he's incapable of showing gratitude."

Bastard.

Elijah walked over to me and picked me up, setting me down on one of the arm chairs, "Thank you." I said quietly to him.

"You're welcome." He kissed my hair and when I blinked, he was gone.

I closed my eyes again and was knocked out.

DPOV

What. The. Hell.

I think my vision was failing. And that was an odd thing for a vampire.

I could've sworn I saw her eyes get blue, and some creepy blue stuff go through her mouth. I even blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't crazy. I knew there was something off about her!

She had some creepy allergic reaction to vervain.

She survived a neck snap.

And her eyes changed colors.

She killed a guy! She killed him!

And she just went to sleep! Like it wasn't even important! I was tempted to just wake her up and make her tell me, but she looked so beautiful when she slept-

What am I saying? She just killed a guy! She wasn't human!

I just stared at her and eventually, got up to clean up the shit that the werewolves left. There was a lot of blood on the floor. I was gonna have to replace my carpet.

Bonnie called me a few minutes after that, telling me that Elijah had planned to kill Elena all along and part of me was happy because it proved my point of Elijah being bad news. I didn't care anymore though. I was pissed at Jade. She kept something important from me.

What was she?!

Why didn't she tell me?

I didn't know why I asked the question, I already knew the answer. She didn't trust me.

That pissed me off.

Everything she did pissed me off! I didn't know why I wanted her around all the time. She didn't do anything particularly special.

She just bitched and made me jealous.

That was it!

I heard Ric groan and saw him attempt to get up.

"Finally! You missed all the fun." I told him sarcastically.

He got up and looked around. He noticed Jade sprawled across the chair and ran up to her.

"Crap. Jade! Is she okay?" he asked me. Jade jumped up at the sound of Alaric's voice and mumbled tiredly, "the hell?"

"She's fine. A lying bitch. But she's fine." I told him sourly.

She glared at me, "I'm not a lying bitch. I just didn't tell you anything."

"You told all of us you were human! That's not lying?!" I yelled at her.

"At the time, I thought I was!" she fell off the chair and stood up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ric asked in confusion. He was unconscious the whole time.

"She's a liar." I said.

"Am not!"

"Every time I called you out on it and you got so pissed. Now I know why! I was right!"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place! You would just freak out on me!"

"Is that wrong?!"

"I saved your life!"

"That's your excuse?!"

"It's enough!"

"Hey!" Ric got in between us, "What are you guys talking about?!" he yelled.

I pointed at her, "ask her." My nose was flaring.

JPOV

Well I was in a predicament. Damon was yelling at me and Alaric was waiting for me to tell him _why _Damon was yelling at me.

I didn't think I would tell them like this. I mean, I didn't have a clue how I was gonna tell them in general, but I knew that this wasn't the way I wanted to do it.

How does someone hear something like this?

Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and looked at the both of them, "I'm a succubus." I whispered.

Damon's eyebrows raised and Alaric just looked plain confused.

"A what?" Ric asked.

"I feed off the energy of humans." I said in a low voice. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, but I was definitely ashamed.

"Seriously?" He asked. Damon didn't ask anything. He just shook his head in anger and walked away to his room.

"Dammit, I'm sorry okay?" I yelled after him.

"Save it for someone you trust." He muttered.

I felt terrible. I took in deep breaths so I could focus, but there was nothing I could do. I ruined my friendship with someone I really cared about and now I felt like shit.

"Sorry Ric," I sniffled, fucking tear ducts, "I-I um," I swallowed hard, "I never wanted you to find out like this."

He just stared at me.

"I'm good okay. It's not like I kill anybody." I reassured him.

He nodded his head, "I get it."

"And I can…I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." I sighed sadly.

He smiled down at me, "My best friend is a sarcastic bastard that drinks people's blood. I think I can make an exception."

I chuckled, "It's nice to know _someone _still likes me. I screwed up."

"He'll get over it."

"You know he has trust issues. After today, he might need therapy." I sighed.

"He already needs therapy," he chuckled, "I should go. I need to apologize to Jenna." He said.

I nodded my head and stood in the living room by myself. I didn't want to stay here with Damon and I couldn't go to Elena's house. Caroline was probably with Matt…

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I ran to the door and called after Ric, "Hey, Ric!"

He turned around, "yeah?"

I bit my thumb and took a second thought to what I was about to do. But it was better than all my other options.

"Can you drive me home?"

He looked confused.

"Don't you live here?" he asked.

"I mean…I mean, back to my old house." I asked him.

"Jade, I don't think-"

I cut him off, "please!"

He sighed and thought about it first.

"Sure."

I nodded my head and ran to his car. I was about to be in some serious hell.

WIWGFY

The car ride was pretty quiet, except for the occasional, 'are you sure you're okay?'

When we got to my house, he turned to me, "are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'll be okay. I've got these creepy powers now." I winked at him. But that didn't make me feel any better.

"Jade, you-you know you can," cough, "always stay….with me….if you want." He offered. I gave him a look.

"I'm your student. I'm not going to compromise your reputation at school. I'll be fine. If something's wrong, I'll call you."

He nodded and I gave him a hug. Then I got out the car. I walked along the side walk and knocked on the door. Ric stayed in the car, waiting until I got inside.

I heard some footsteps and eventually the door opened.

Dave seemed shocked that I was here in the middle of the night.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need a place to stay. You are still my legal guardian. So I hate to _burden_ you, but I'm staying here. You can punch me all you want, but it's not gonna change anything." I shoved past him and into the house.

I saw Jason on the couch and he shot up in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

"Need a place to stay. Get over it."

Dave closed the door and he turned to me slowly, "You think that you can just come into my house like this?"

"Yep. Only for today. Then you can go on with your miserable lives."

"If you stay here, you answer my questions." He told me.

I sighed and blew some of my hair from out my face, "no dice. But I'll be sure to think about these questions while I sleep."

He walked up to me and slapped me hard, "just cuz you left, don't mean you get to talk to me like that!"

I laughed, that didn't hurt at all. I was high off of werewolf juice and there was nothing he could do to hurt me. This didn't seem to surprise him. He and Jason shared a look, "you got your powers. Your mother said they usually came around this time." Why would my mother tell him something like that?

"Good for her. I'm going to sleep." I walked away. But his voice stopped me.

"She also told me something else."

I sighed in boredom and rolled my eyes, "please, _enlighten_ me." I said sarcastically.

Jason got up and went into the kitchen. Dave stayed silent until he came back. In his hands were buckets full of water. I became cautious and backed away slowly.

"What's that?" my voice wavered.

Dave smiled evilly, "Holy water."

Shit.

Jason dumped the water on me.

I don't think I had ever felt more pain in my life…

**Loooonnngg chapter…**

**With so much stuff!**

**Damon knows! Yaaaay and Alaric!**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. I LOVE THE 16 REVIEWS I GOT ON THE OTHER CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO MAKE ROOM FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU GUYS SAID!**

**Links for pics are up. **

**Fanfiction is being stupid for some reason, and I can't delete the extra links. You can either click on the title and it will automatically direct you, or you can copy and paste the long ass links that are there. Either way, you get the picture.**

**Love you guys!**


	23. Ron the Rascal

**This chapter is important.**

**Don't be confused in the beginning. It will make sense once you keep reading.**

**New character! That I own!**

**Anyways, thanks for those reviews.**

**They inspired me.**

**NOW REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Read on readers **

"You bought the fucking snake?!" I exclaimed.

"I really wanted it!" Brian yelled at me. Yes, we were still having this argument.

"I never agreed to one!"

"I don't care what you agree to!"

"I'm not taking care of that thing." I shook my head confidently. Nope. I was not. Negative.

"Her name is WatermelondreaiPhone-isha!" he did not…

"What kind of hood where you raised in?!" I yelled at him. What a ghetto ass name!

"If I tell you, I'ma have to take my gun, cock it to the side, and go GANGSTAH on you!" he yelled. The snake just sat on his arm idly and stuck out its tongue. Gross.

"I hope that thing mistakes your balls for eggs and tries to eat them." I smiled fakely.

He gasped, "She don't suck dick. Incest Boo Boo…" he tsked at me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked him. He needed to get away from me before I flipped out.

"Oh, we broke up." He said nonchalantly.

What?

"You broke up?! With Jake?!" I exclaimed.

"I have a girlfriend now." He shrugged.

Dear God. What was the world coming to? Brian would never break up with Jake. He was guy!

I was about to yell at him for making a stupid mistake, but I stopped, "you would never break up with Jake." I pondered mostly to myself.

He looked at me, confused.

"And you would _never _turn straight." I added. Was I dreaming?

"You don't know that." he defended himself.

"Yes I do," I nodded my head and looked around. We were in a park. How did I get here?

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"The park." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"How did I get here?" I looked around at the kids that were playing in the sandbox. Brian knew I hated kids.

"You don't remember?" he asked me. The snake hissed at me. Everything sounded normal. Everything smelled normal. I never went to parks. Brian would never turn straight. But I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was awake. I felt awake.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"You're here," Brian felt my forehead. His hands felt real, "are you okay, Jade?" he asked.

"Am I awake?" I asked him.

"Okay, what drugs are you taking?" he asked me. I wasn't on any drugs….right?

"Nothing." I waved him off. I had to think. How the hell did I get here?

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked me. _That _got me.

"You would never ask me to see a doctor," I accused him. He widened his eyes at my forwardness, "if anything, you would tell me to stop bitching and get over it." I said.

"That's mean." He told me.

"You don't care about being mean." I pointed at him. I was dreaming for sure. I had to be. But dreams never felt this real.

"Jade, I think you need to calm down and-"I didn't hear him. I was too busy thinking about what was going on. My mind was on over drive. This wasn't real. All of this wasn't real. It was an abrupt epiphany.

"You're a hallucination," I figured it out and he backed away from me, scared, "I'm hallucinating."

I gasped as my mind became clearer and I opened my eyes.

They were already open, but now, now it was real. I could feel the pain again. It was like fire. I groaned.

I was breathing heavily and tried to stay awake, but it was so hard to do. It was so hard because everything hurt so much. It all hurt _so _much. I looked around at where I was. It was light outside, but not sunny light. It was a greyish light. That meant that it was early in the morning.

"Well look who finally woke up!" I heard his voice say. I lazily turned my head to see his evil face. I hated his face. I was ashamed that I was the creation of such a face. Now I knew what bastards felt like.

"Where-"I swallowed hard; I could feel the bile in my throat, "where am I?" I asked him.

"Oh, you don't remember? Yeah, those hallucinations are just terrible right? You're at home!" Another voice said. A female voice. A familiar female voice.

Gacinda.

"What the hell?" I asked. My eyes rolled back and I slid down to the floor.

"Such language, Jade," she tsked at me, "you know better."

I couldn't function right. I knew I was at home and I knew that Dave and Gacinda were here.

"Where's Jason?" I asked whoever was listening.

"He went to get more water." She said nonchalantly. Fuck. Her.

"What are-"another deep breath, "you," cough, "doing here?" I asked her. I tried to sound mean, but I was sure it came out pathetic.

"Your father said he needed help. I came over." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I lied about that. I just wanted you around." He smiled at her. She beamed at him and they kissed each other. I gagged.

"Disgusting." I muttered. Dave heard this and slapped me hard on the face. Ouch.

I could taste the blood in my mouth and I spit it out on the floor.

"I wonder what Mom would say about this," I pondered out loud, "aren't you still _obsessed _with her?" I asked him.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" Dave demanded.

"Soft spot?" I asked him, and then I turned to her, "he's just using you for sex and whatever evil religious fantasies he has."

God! IT BURNSSS! I felt so sorry for those poor lobsters that die a tragic death by boiling water.

"Don't listen to her." He told her gently.

"So, she's just here because you were lonely?" I asked him. How pathetic. Dave didn't seem like the type.

"No," Dave said sarcastically, "I met Gacinda in church. The one a few blocks from here. I told her I had a little problem." He smirked evilly at me.

"So, you're just using her religious powers to fuck with me? How beautiful." I rolled my eyes. So he was having sex with a nun….if it didn't hurt so much to cringe, I would've.

"We didn't want to hurt you, Jade." Gacinda smiled.

I scoffed and stared at Dave, "Speak for yourself."

"We needed you to answer some questions for us." She said with a fake smile. What a bitch. Seriously. I knew female dogs not nearly as bitchy as she was. She was the queen. She was the type of person Taylor Swift would sing about….in a bad way.

Taylor Swift could cut a bitch up. Don't let her cute blonde curls fool you. She was a beast! I envied her.

"There isn't enough drugs in the world." I chuckled darkly. I knew _exactly _how many drugs it would take. They didn't have that much.

"Did you know," Dave interrupted her, "that we live in a town crawling with vampires?" he asked me.

I laughed loudly, "You are asking the wrong person." I told him. Elena was so much better in these situations than I was. I was not a happy camper when I was kidnapped and I didn't cooperate well.

"I know you know." he got in my face.

"Breath mint." I coughed.

"Answer the question." He said viciously. We were practically nose to nose. I could smell his awful cologne. Gacinda probably bought it for him.

It was hard to keep my eyes open still. I needed to get out the house. The only way I knew how to do that, was if I used my….abilities, I guess you could call them.

It would be gross to use them on Dave, and Gacinda was a prissy little bitch. Either way, I was screwed.

But I had to try.

So I looked deep into his eyes and opened my mouth quickly, draining him. He started to scream and Gacinda got up quickly. This was such a great technique.

I should be a super hero.

"David!" Gacinda yelled. He fell to the floor unconscious and I could feel some of my strength return. I got up and lazily moved my head around to crack it. I smiled evilly at her and she attempted to back away from me.

She gasped and ran to the door, but I was quicker, and I grabbed her arm. She turned around in fear and I looked into her eyes.

"Don't leave the house." I told her.

She blinked wildly and breathed out a sigh, "okay."

"Don't try to follow me."

She nodded her head blissfully. I sighed in content and proceeded to walk out the door. I wasn't in my room; we were in a room I had never seen. Most likely, it was Dave's.

I patted my pockets to make sure I had my phone and I slowly walked down the stairs. My body still hurt a lot.

When I got to the bottom, I checked to make sure Jason wasn't home. I didn't hear him or his car so I just cautiously walked through the living room.

In our living room, there was a mirror that hung on the wall next to the kitchen and when I looked at it, I stopped walking.

Oh my GOD! My face was red, as if it had been burned off. I had bags under my eyes and a busted lip. I looked like I was jumped by a gang. I couldn't go out in public like this. Someone would call the police.

I looked high!

I took out my phone. There was a crack on the screen, probably from when I collapsed on the floor.

I searched through my contacts and found Alaric's. I pressed the green button and waited for him to answer.

"_Hey, Jade."_ He greeted me.

I talked quickly when I answered him, "Hey, Ric. Are you busy?" I asked him.

He grumbled, _"No. I was going to go find Elijah and Jenna, though. They're walking through the property lines." _

"Can I come with you?!" I yelled out.

"_Are you okay?"_ he his voice was thick with concern.

"Fine. Can I come with you." I said in a more patient and quiet tone. Jason could be home any minute.

"_S-sure. Do you need me to come pick you up?"_ he asked.

"Yeah. My house. Right now." I told him.

"_Okay, I'll be there soon."_ He said.

"How soon!" I yelled before he hung up.

"_I'm a few minutes away."_ He assured me.

"Okay. Um, I'm gonna be at Elena's house instead. Pick me up from there." I told him.

"_O….kay?"_ he sounded confused.

"Thanks. Bye." I hung up the phone and ran out the house, slamming the door behind me. I had to limp all the way to her house and when I got there, I sighed loudly.

Everything hurt!

I took a seat on the steps of her porch and massaged my legs. Elijah wasn't playing about that holy water. Jesus, it really hurt.

I was probably sitting for about 5 minutes until Ric came. He got out the car and rushed to me.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." I muttered.

"Do you need help?"

"No." I said stubbornly. I made a move to get up, but my body was _not _having that. I groaned and sat back down. Bad idea, Jade. I held out my arms so he could help me up.

He pulled me up carefully and helped me walk to his car.

"You need to see a doctor." He said.

"No I don't." I said quickly.

"Jade, you look like you got beat up." He told me.

"I know. But I don't want to. I can just walk it off."

"Walk it off," he scoffed, "seriously?"

"Well, Ric, the only way I can heal myself is if I feed. And my usual snack is kind of tired from the last time I fed off him, so I'm just gonna have to deal." I crossed my arms and winced.

"What did he do to you?" he asked me.

"He threw Holy Water on me!" I yelled, "What kind of parent does that?!"

"Your dad did this to you?" he seemed shocked.

"Don't act so surprised. You remember my concussion." I said.

"I knew he did that, but this….you look terrible."

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel special." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like-"

I cut him off, "I'm fine. He's done worse." I shrugged.

We left it at that and neither of us said anything else during the car ride. Well, he didn't. I occasionally told him to turn on the air or roll down the window. He never did it though. Such a mean guy…

'Maybe he doesn't want to…maybe he's cold' I thought to myself.

When we got to the site, Ric helped me out the car and I steadied myself on his arm. I limped with him to where Elijah and Jenna were standing around in an open, blank area.

There was grass…

That was it.

Grass.

These people got off on some stupid things.

Jenna heard us and turned around. She smiled at Alaric and almost collapsed when she saw me.

"Jade, I swear, whenever I see you, you need a doctor." She scolded me.

"I told you I was clumsy!" I defended myself.

She shook her head and sighed, "Elijah, this is my friend Alaric Saltzman and you already know Jade, right?"

"I know this guy!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I got your message about walking Elijah through the property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know, being a history buff and all." He lied….liar!

"Nice." I muttered sarcastically to him.

"What about you?" she asked me. What?

"Oh, Jenna," I chuckled lightly, "You know me….the specialist...at-property…lines. I'm beast!" I fake bragged.

"Really?" she didn't seem convinced, "Where are we standing." She asked.

"In a bunch of grass." I shrugged and told her in a 'duh' tone. Alaric shouldered me and I coughed, "a bunch of grass…that is…in the…immediate area of the-um…..that…place. Right, Ric. This guy, Ric. Such a friggin history nerd…I envy him. Seriously, if I wasn't his student! I'd be all over him like mascara on Prince."

Jenna laughed and Ric just pushed me playfully, "oh really?" she asked me.

"Yep, but since I can't have him. I'll give him to you Jenna. I'll take Elijah." I smiled seductively at him.

He just shook his head and looked away with a smile on his face. Oh, Elijah, so beautiful.

She laughed again and turned to Elijah, "where to next?" she asked him.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah told her.

"Well, I brought the surveys. I've got that list in my car. Just give me a sec." Jenna said and began to walk away.

"GURLLLL! I SEE THOSE HIPS! SHAKE IT LIKE A POLERIOD PICHAHHH!" I called out. She turned around and laughed loudly.

"She loves me." I told them coolly.

When we were out of her hearing distance, Elijah began to talk again, "Alaric Saltzman. One of the people on Elena's list to be protected." He said.

"Hey! Hey! What about me!" I asked him, offended.

He gave me a look and I shut up. Stupid calm, beautiful face.

"So is Jenna." Alaric told him. Yay Alaric.

I was in heaven. Surrounded by such beautiful men. I was so tempted to scream, 'TAKE IT OFF!' but, that would be unprofessional. And Jenna would never forgive me for having sex with Alaric…

"You don't have to be jealous. I rarely pursue younger women." Elijah calmly informed us.

"What?! I-I thought….That's not fair! My grandma isn't even _half _your age! And she's wrinkly! You want to get with a wrinkly old woman because I don't find that attractive! And you can't be gay!"

Wait…he can't right?

"Right? That's impossible right? Because if you are, I'll be devastated and Brian will start doing the Salsa and the Single Ladies dance!" I yelled. This was terrible! How could he do this to me?!

"I was kidding." He said.

"Oh." I coughed, "carry on then."

We walked for a few minutes following Elijah as he showed Jenna around. I had never been so bored in my life.

So I decided to out my acting skills to the test.

"Oh my Crackers. It seems to me that I have fallen behind schedule. I'm late for a meeting. Ric, take me please!" I begged.

"What meeting?" Jenna eyed my suspiciously.

"I am a busy woman, Jenna." I told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I need to um….go to that thing," I pointed over my shoulder.

"What thing?" she asked me.

"You know…that thing….with those kids." I nodded my head.

"You hate kids." She chuckled.

"Jenna that's an awful thing to say." I shook my head at her. She was trying to keep me here! I couldn't do that, though. I mean, I know I'm awesome and all, but I was Elijah's!

"That's what I told you when you told me you hated them!" she pointed her finger at me.

"I do not recall such an event happening." I said.

"It happened two weeks ago!"

"I was in Cabo that week." I told her.

"You don't even know where Cabo is!"

I smiled at her. I knew where it was, "The Bahamas! OHHHH! OWNED! I TOOK YOU DOWN LIKE PROPERTY! WHAT'S UP! YOU CAN'T MESS WITH THESE APPLES!"

"Apples?"

"Uh HUH! Cabo! How do you feel, Jenna?!" I said her name loosely.

"Oh, go to your business meeting." She waved me off.

"I'll be back." I said in a terminator voice.

"Shoo!"

"Hasta La Vista…baby." I said.

"Stop it!" she laughed.

"Watch yo self, homie!" I pointed at her as I limped away with Ric, "I'm watching you! I'll be back Jenna! Mark my words! You will see me again!"

We got in the car and Ric sighed loudly.

"Don't be jealous." I told him.

"I'm not!" he yelled.

"'Not' can be so often mistaken for 'Am'." I sighed.

"She actually _likes _him." He exasperated.

"He's a replacement."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"But it should." I tried to soothe him.

"I don't know what to do. He's dangerous." He said.

"Not to me." I smirked.

He gave me a look and I scoffed, "I'm kidding. He's not gonna hurt Jenna. You got nothing to worry about."

He sighed while he parked his car, "Why do you trust him?" he asked me.

I pursed my lips. He already knew the truth anyway, "he was the one that told me about being a succubus." I shrugged.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I didn't know what was happening to me," I swallowed hard, "and he was there for me when I needed someone to confide in. Obviously I couldn't tell Damon."

"Yeah…" he trailed.

"Also, I guess he used to hang around my family. He saved me from a car accident." I said sadly, thinking of my sister.

"Really?" he asked, opening the door for me.

"Yeah," I limped inside and saw all the teenagers, "so, if trusting him for saving my life all the time is so wrong, I guess that makes me a terrible person." I said sarcastically.

He nodded his head, "thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome," I sighed, "I'm gonna go look at how awful my face is." I told him.

He nodded again and walked away to find a seat.

I limped through the vast sea of people and noticed Bonnie, Jeremy, and some other guy. I didn't like Bonnie, I didn't talk to Jeremy that often, and I didn't know the other guy, so I didn't go over there. It looked like it was getting pretty heated, though. One of these days, I was gonna buy me a bunny.

I liked bunnies.

I wasn't paying attention and I ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Hey, do I know you?" he asked.

I looked down at him, "um, no." I gave him a weird look.

"It's me, Ron." He said.

"I don't know a Ron." I continued to walk. Weirdo…

"We went to kindergarten together." He kept following me.

"If you still remember me from kindergarten, you sir, have issues."

"I know you remember me!" he raised his voice.

"No reason to have a 'tude. I need to go to the bathroom. I'm going to ask you to stop stalking me and _not _follow me in there." I said. Ron? I don't think I have ever known a Ron in my entire life.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm. The Fuck? I didn't turn around when I answered him.

"Okay, seriously dude. I came with my…..Dad," I lied, "So if you don't get off me, I'll make sure he goes GERTRUDE on yo ass! Don't be fooled by my-"I began to turn, but he was gone.

What the hell?

I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I walked to the mirror and groaned at my reflection. I put my head down in frustration and when I brought it back up again, he was there!

"Who's Gertrude?" he asked.

"DUDE!" I yelled.

"Come on! Nothing? Ron the Rascal! That was my name back then!"

"I CAN SEE WHY!" I yelled.

I heard the toilet flush and some little girl came out. She looked about 6 maybe 10. I could never tell with kids. They all looked the same to me.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely. I wanted to smack her.

"What!" I snapped.

"Who are you talking to?" she bit her lip cutely.

"HIM!" I pointed, but he wasn't there again. What the hell?

She rocked back and forth on her feet and smiled playfully, "It's okay! I used to have one too!" she said excitedly, "his name was Marvin!"

"Have a what?!" I exclaimed.

"A 'special' friend." She used quotes.

"What-the-you-"I stuttered, "you mean an imaginary friend?! You think I'm crazy!" I yelled at her.

She giggled loudly and smiled, "It'll go away. Don't worry." She ran up to the sink to wash her hands and I just stared at her with wide eyes.

She couldn't see him…

"You didn't hear him talking to me?" I asked her. She pulled out a napkin and wiped her hands. Then she shook her head and her blonde curls bounced around.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

I began to breathe out labored breaths and watched her skip out the bathroom. I ran my hands through my hair and looked back into the mirror.

I was crazy!

No, you're not…

He was here. He was talking to me! My eyes looked crazed and I threw water on my face to calm down.

Okay, Jade. You're not crazy.

"You're not crazy." He came out of nowhere.

"Oh my God! Leave me alone!" I yelled again. I was backed against the wall. I was scared shitless.

He rolled his eyes and held out his hands, "come on, you have to remember me!" he yelled.

"Go away!" I flared my hands around crazily as if to make him disappear.

"Jade!" he called.

"Abracadabra!" I screamed.

"I ate your Fruit Loops and you broke my arm for it!"

"Alakazam!"

"Are you seriously yelling out magic quotes?!"

"Expeliomous!"

"Harry Potter? Really?" he scoffed.

"Expecto Potronum!"

"This is just getting ridiculous." He muttered.

"Look!" I pointed behind him. He turned around and I bolted (with my limp leg) past him and out the bathroom.

DPOV

Alaric sat down at the booth Andie and I were at. He had just told us that Elijah was showing Jenna around the property lines. He sounded jealous, which made me happy.

"Other than your lecture on Mystic Falls, get anything out of Elijah?"

"No, Jade got bored, so she made me take her somewhere else. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." He poured out all his anger.

"You sound jealous. Do you think he sounds jealous?" I said to Andie.

"Kind of do." She smiled.

"Jade was with you?" I asked him, putting hatred in my voice. But I could never hate her.

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom cuz she-"he paused and looked down at the table.

"What?" I asked him, trying not to sound interested. Apparently she didn't trust me, so I was going to make sure I didn't do anything to compromise that. If she didn't trust me. Fine. I didn't care.

"It's not really something I should say." He muttered.

"Really! She's got you against me too!" I exclaimed.

"Damon, she-she's not good. She's a little," he sighed, "not herself." He whispered that part.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Keep cool, Damon.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric skipped my question and stared at Andie.

"Andie? She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets, haven't you?" I said in a cute voice.

"Mm-hm." She purred and I leaned in to kiss her.

"My lips are sealed." She puckered.

"It's not your secret, though. Seriously, something's wrong with her." He whispered to me.

"What is it, Ric?" I was getting impatient.

He looked back to see if she was coming and leaned forward, "When we were in the car, she kept talking to herself. I don't even think she realized she was doing it." He said.

"What was she saying?"

"She just kept mumbling to herself, saying things like, 'maybe he's cold.'" He shrugged.

"Weird." I muttered. I picked up my head to see her limp to the table. She never made eye contact with me and sat next to Ric.

She looked terrible. The side of her face was extremely red, as if she had a rash. She had bags under her eyes and a busted lip. What the hell? I was infuriated. What happened to her?! I didn't want to ask because that would make it seem like I cared. I didn't want that. I was just going to get over her.

"Jade, you look terrible." Andie said. That pissed her off.

"Thanks," she drawled out sarcastically, "that means so much coming from _you_." Andie crouched back into the seat, embarrassed.

"Did you see that guy? He keeps following me!" she whispered to Ric.

"No." he shook his head. Her eyes went wide and she looked around frantically. What was wrong with her?

"So what are we gonna do about Elijah?" Ric asked me.

"I just need the opportunity." I muttered. I looked up again and saw Jenna and Elijah come in. Perfect timing, "Ah. There's Jenna with her new boyfriend now. Hi." I told them.

Jade turned her head to look at them too. She smiled at Elijah and squinted her eyes at Jenna.

"Hey, guys." Jenna said, she saw Jade and rolled her eyes, "you got me, Jade! You're back! I'll watch myself!" she said sarcastically.

"Good." She smiled and chuckled.

"I hear you two had, uh, quite the meeting of historical minds." I changed the conversation.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," Jenna said and looked to Jade, "did you make it to your business meeting with those kids?" she asked. What? Jade hated kids…

"Yeah, those crazy little bastards." She gritted her teeth.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I, uh, got papers to grade." Alaric said, getting up.

Jade widened her eyes and got up too, "yeah, and I-I need to uh…finish my homework."

We all looked at her incredulously. She never did her homework. Even Ric gave her a weird look.

"I can be scholarly. I have a PHD in-"

"Oh, stop it Jade. Go to the doctor." Jenna instructed her.

"I can't." she grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Jenna asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "because I-"then she froze. She turned around, gasped, and then turned back around. Was she on drugs or something?

Elijah eyed her suspiciously.

"You know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party tonight." Andie cut in.

Good idea! She was smart. I guess that was the perks of having a reporter girlfriend.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas," I praised her. She beamed at me, which made Jade roll her eyes and grit her teeth, "I'll be happy to host. Say tonight, maybe?" I was happy she was getting mad over this. She deserved it.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked her.

"No, I don't think tonight works-" Alaric responded for her, just when she said she was free.

Whoa buddy. I felt kind of sorry for him. Jade whistled softly and looked around awkwardly.

"Smooth." She said quietly in his ear.

We all turned to Elijah and waited for his response.

"It would be a pleasure." Elijah agreed. You could tell he wasn't fond of the idea.

Jade groaned out loud and we all stared at her. Ric was right. There was something wrong with her.

Alaric nodded his head awkwardly, and then turned to Jade, "you need a ride?" he asked.

"Nope. I need to talk to this guy." She pointed to Elijah. I was pissed. Now she had to go around and parade it in front of me how much she trusted him more than me.

Elijah nodded at her and Ric walked away to go 'grade his papers.'

Jade got up and Jenna sat down in her spot, then the two of them sat at a different table. It was too far of a distance to hear them, though.

JPOV

He took a seat across from me and I froze when Ron sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I'm hallucinating." I whispered urgently.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna ask you a question. Don't think I'm crazy, okay?" I told him.

He raised his eyebrow.

"How do you not know me?!" Ron screamed. No one looked at him.

"Do you see this guy sitting next to me?" I whimpered. I was scared shitless. Elijah stared at the supposedly empty spot and then shook his head.

"I'm going crazy." I ran my hands through my hair.

"What happened to you?" he asked me, pointing to my face.

"Dave happened." I growled through clenched teeth.

"What did he do?" he asked in a calm voice.

"He threw _Holy Water _on me. HOLY WATER!" I whispered yelled.

He nodded and mused to himself, "I see."

That was all he said. 'I see.' What the hell? Did he hear me correctly?

"That's it! That's all you can say?! How can you be so calm about this?" I asked him.

"I told you what it does to you." He said.

"No. You said it was like vervain for vampires. Vervain burns your skin! It doesn't make you hallucinate! Werewolf bites do that!" I froze. Oh shit, "wait, oh my God. I sucked out that werewolf's energy yesterday. I'm gonna die. Holy shit, I'm gonna die. Why the hell does bad shit always happen to me?" I whined and put my head in my hands in defeat.

"You're not going to die. The werewolf didn't do this to you. Holy Water can have nasty effects. Hallucinations are one of them." He pointed out.

"Are you just going to pretend I'm not here?" Ron asked.

"Shut up!" I slammed my fist on the table. Some people in the restaurant looked at me in confusion. Even Damon and Andie turned around.

Damn…

"Nice one." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Do something!" I whispered quietly.

"It will pass." He said.

"Make it pass faster." I seethed.

"Feed." He said simply.

"I. Cant!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"I almost killed Chad yesterday alone. If I feed from him now, he'll die for sure."

"It's your nature to kill. If you don't, you can't survive." He said it nonchalantly.

"This guy's intense." Ron said.

"Tell me about," I muttered, "Wait, no-you stop talking." I pointed to Ron.

Elijah gave me a half smile, "It's okay to feed, Jade. It's natural. You need to realize that."

He got up, straightened his suit, gave me one last smile and left.

I sat at the table with my mouth wide. That was his advice?

Ron moved to the other side of the table and sighed, "I can't believe you don't remember me." He shook his head.

"I refuse to talk to you in public." I told him, trying not to move my mouth so it _didn't _look like I was crazy.

"No one thinks you're crazy." He rolled his eyes.

"That's how I know you're not real," I smirked, "you always know what I'm thinking."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Can you leave me alone? I have enough to deal with."

"Oh," he smiled, "like, how the hell you're gonna get home?" he suggested. I straightened up and looked around. Jenna left, Alaric left, and Elijah left.

Damn it….Damon and Andie still sat in their booth. Plotting I guess.

"I'm not gonna ask him." I shook my head.

"You kinda have to." he made a face.

"Well I'm not." I spat.

"You gonna walk?" he asked me.

"How do you know I'm going to the boarding house? I could walk to my old house." I smirked.

"You really want to go back to that douche? Listen, if I were you-"

"Oh, but you're _really_ not." I said in frustration.

"Just ask him." He shrugged.

"So, was the whole 'I know you from kindergarten' thing fake?" I changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject."

"Stop reading my mind."

"I'm God." He teased me with a serious face.

"You really expect _me _to believe that bullshit."

"I'm basically your conscious, so I have no choice." He smirked.

"My conscious is a guy?"

"A sexy guy." He winked.

I looked him over. He had slicked back black hair and blue eyes. He also had a freckle right above his eyebrow. If Damon were a teenage human, he might've-

Wait…

"You look like _him._" I accused.

"Well you _are _in love with him." He rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't look like you!"

"Come on," he scoffed, "blue eyes? Black hair? Granted, your mind didn't do a very good job at making me up, but I could easily look related to him."

"I can't wait until you leave." I said.

"How do you know you aren't hallucinating right now?" he asked me.

"I _am _hallucinating right now, hence, the YOU." I pointed at him. Some guy walked past me and gave me a weird look.

"Bluetooth!" I called out. He nodded his head and continued walking.

"But how do you know you aren't hallucinating this whole thing? The Grill? Damon? Andie? The whole Property Lines thing?"

….I never thought of that.

"I'm not." I swallowed hard.

"Then go ask him to give you a ride."

"No." spat.

"If this isn't a hallucination, prove me wrong. Ask him." He smiled.

I scoffed a few times and bit my lip.

Fuck it.

I got up and limped to their table. Damon turned around slowly and I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to scream, 'STOP FAKING! JUST FORGIVE ME!'

But that would blow my cover of faking like I didn't care about what he did.

"Take me home." I crossed my arms.

"The liar speaks." He smirked at Andie.

"I want to go home. _Take me_." I demanded.

"Smooth. Just _make _him do it. Not like he's mad at you or anything." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh my God." I muttered in irritation.

"What?" Damon asked me.

"Take me home." I gave him a 'duh' look.

"Now, why," he got up and towered over me, "should I do that." Andie got up too and stood behind him.

"Because I want to go home and I don't need _Dave_," I hissed his name, "beating me up again. So if you could just stop being an ass and _take me _it would be greatly appreciated." I said with deep venom in my voice.

He looked me over and scowled, "fine."

He grabbed Andie's hand and walked out the Grill. I followed closely behind.

"Whaddya know, it's _not _a hallucination. You got me kid." Ron said sarcastically.

I groaned.

**This chapter was very important. Very very very very very very very very very very important.**

**Anyways, love your reviews!**

**They make me happy!**

**OKAY! NEW OBJECTIVE! 200 REVIEWS!**

**WE ARE ALMOST THERE PEOPLE! ALMOST TO MAMA'S NUMBER! 17 IS ALL WE NEED! WE CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

**If we reach 200….I promise to make ya'll reeeeooolll happy. Like…really really really happy…**

**I'll give you what you what you've been wanting all along.**

**You know what I mean.**

**Wink wink….**

**I love you guys!**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE EWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	24. Gumbernooton

**I am soooo tired.**

**I wrote this chapter for you…**

**I'm sitting here at 3 in the morning for you….**

**So I better get a lot of reviews -_-**

DPOV

He hit her again.

That bastard hit her again and I was too much of an ass to do anything about it. I couldn't take care of her.

It would blow my cover.

But if I didn't do _anything _she would suffer and I'd STILL be an ass.

Neither of those options satisfied me.

I had my hands tightly around the steering wheel. Andie was in the front; much to Jade's dislike and Jade was in the back.

She had her arms crossed and she kept staring at the empty space next to her.

She would occasionally roll her eyes or grit her teeth. I wasn't sure if it was because she was mad at Andie, or because she was mad at me.

I really didn't want her to be mad at me…

Andie ran her hand down my forearm and I smiled at her. Jade's eyes immediately flew to our direction and she gritted her teeth again.

She ended up shaking her head and closing her eyes.

But I knew she wasn't awake.

Every so often, she would raise her eyebrow, or she would tighten her knuckles. She was definitely mad about _something._

When we got to the boarding house, she opened the door and groaned when she tried to get out. Andie looked back at her and frowned, but she never did anything to help.

And I couldn't help her….

I really wanted to, though. I hated seeing her in pain.

Eventually she got out and slammed the door. Andie and I got in and I waited to hear the sound of her slamming the front door too, but it never came. I raised my eyebrow and walked back to see if she even made it in the house.

I saw her sitting on the porch with her head in head in her arms.

"Fuck my life." She muttered.

JPOV

Everything fucking hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, everything just HURT!

And I couldn't do anything about it.

The car ride was unbearable. I had to hear Ron's persistent nagging and see Andie touch Damon. Both pissed me off. I even tried closing my eyes, but stupid Ron had to ask me more questions.

He finally went away when we got to the boarding house and I had peace.

Until I had to get out the car….

I couldn't put pressure on my leg and I couldn't bend my upper body. I was sure I had internal bruising. That was probably from Dave punching me while I was unconscious.

Damon didn't even _help _me! He just kept walking! When I finally got out, I slammed the door and limped to the house. I was almost to the door when I remembered the stairs.

I was going to have to climb up all those stairs…

I couldn't do that.

I'd rather sit here until Elijah or Ric came to help me.

I was _not _going to ask Damon. I didn't care if Ron tried to persuade me, I wasn't doing it. So I just slowly bent down and sat on the porch.

I couldn't do anything.

Here come the tears….

They strolled casually down my face and I was pissed. I didn't like crying. I was helpless and in a lot of pain. And I was crying over some damn stairs.

"Fuck my life." I whimpered softly. I ducked my head under my arms as I set them on my knees.

I sniffled. Why was God so mean to me?

I heard someone's footsteps and I didn't bring my face up. If Damon saw me crying, that would show weakness.

If Andie saw me crying….I'd have to kill her…Damon would be even madder than he already was, and then I'd have to apologize….still showing weakness.

I thought it would be best to just keep my head down.

"What are you doing?" I head Damon ask me in a rude voice. I was afraid to answer him because he would know from the tone of my voice that I was crying.

So I just shook my head.

"Are you just going to sit out here in the cold?" I knew he was scowling at me. He was mad….

I nodded my head and an accidental sniffle came out. Damn….

"Are you crying?" he exclaimed.

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled at him and put my head back down.

He was quiet for a few seconds before I heard him mutter, "Fine. Cry. See if I care."

I hated him so much.

At that exact moment. I hated him.

I was cold and I was shivering.

"Are you seriously gonna just sit out here?" Ron asked me.

"Yes." I kept my head down. I wasn't just doing it because I was crying now. I was doing it because I was cold.

"Why don't you ask him to help you?" he asked.

"Does he _look _like he wants to help me?" I asked him.

"Maybe if you asked him-"

"No," I said quietly.

"Come on."

"No." My tone sounded bored. Like I didn't care…..and I didn't.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" he asked me.

"I'm not stubborn; I just know what's going to happen."

"So you're a psychic now?" he asked sarcastically.

I brought my face up, "If I said yes, would you go away?"

"Naw, you're stuck with me until you feed, which means I'll be here for a long time." He smirked.

"Where did you go when I was trying to get out the car? Can you go back there?" I asked.

"You're too stubborn to feed because you don't want to hurt anybody, but it's necessary for your survival."

"So what?!" I snapped.

"Bottom line, if you don't feed, you don't heal."

"Chad isn't here."

"Who said you had to always feed off Chad!" he scoffed. The way he sad Chad's name was off.

"My subconscious is jealous of Chad. Just like Damon would be. That's funny." I chuckled.

"Yeah, woo hoo. You need to feed." He turned back to the subject at hand.

"I don't _want _to feed off anyone else."

"No, you _want _to. You're just afraid to."

"Are you my conscious or my therapist?" I asked sarcastically.

"A little of both." He smiled.

Go away…..

"Sorry sweetheart. You gotta feed first."

"I hate that you can do that." I told him.

"Well, I _am _your mind. So there's nothing you can really do about it." He shrugged.

"I'm going to ignore you now." I said.

"You can't ignore me. I'm in your head."

"No, you're a hallucination." I said.

"Same thing."

I groaned.

"Why don't you feed off Damon? I'm sure he'd just _love _it." He said.

"Because he hates me and I could kill him."

"Think about it. Hot vampire sex." He chuckled.

"I'ma need you to stop talking now."

"I think he's coming back." Ron said.

"Who?" I asked.

But he never answered, and when I looked up, he was gone.

I sighed and put my head back down.

"Jade, you're gonna die out there." I could almost see him roll his eyes.

"As. If. You. Care." I drawled out each word.

"I don't." he said. Ouch.

"Good for you. Bye." I said, with my head still in my arms.

"Seriously-"

"You know for someone who doesn't care, you're being really persistent." I smirked from under my shelter.

"Elijah kinda threatened me, and I'm sure he would be pissed if you died from turning into an ice cube." He said.

"Well I'm not getting up, so you can shove that excuse up your ass." I told him. I wanted to be left alone. I didn't need his help or his lame excuses. I knew he cared, he was just trying to be an ass and pretend he didn't.

"You're making it really difficult to keep you alive." He threatened.

My head shot up and I turned to him, "then kill me you asshole!" I yelled. He just stared at me and I put my head back into my arms.

"Someone's mad." He teased.

"I'm not made, I'm frustrated! I'm frustrated with you, I'm frustrated with myself, and I'm frustrated at the world, so leave me alone!"

"Fine, die out here." He said easily.

"I hope I do." I muttered. Stupid tears!

They just kept coming back! Was I PMS-ing? I had to be…there was no other excuse.

I heard him sigh and walk toward me. No no no no no no no….

No…

Please don't sit down, please don't sit down….

He sat down….

Dammit it ALL!

I didn't want him to comfort me or try to make me feel better. I was mad at him and I didn't want him to see me all vulnerable and shit.

"Seriously, you need to get inside or will freeze to death." He said.

"I can't." I whined and then I hiccupped.

"Why?" he asked.

I sniffled, "I can't get up those _damn_ stairs."

"You've been out here for 2 hours because you can't get up the stairs?" he asked me.

"Don't patronize me about it." I told him. That was the last thing I needed. It was bad enough he saw me crying about it.

He didn't say anything and I just continued to silently cry. I tried to hide it as best as I could.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

"No. I just want to sit here and cry and feel like shit."

He sighed and got up. Finally!

"Come on." He said.

Wait….freeze. Hold on….

"What?" I picked up my head.

"I'll help you get up the stairs." He said.

"I don't want your help." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and bent down.

"What are you-"I started, but I was cut off by him lifting me up.

"Stop talking." He said.

"Put me down, Damon." I told him in a bored tone.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and just dealt with it. It was cold out there anyways.

He carried me like nothing up the stairs and when he got to me room, he gently dropped me on my bed.

His face was close to mine as he spoke me, "Your welcome."

I stared into his eyes. Those deep blue eyes. They were so pretty.

I don't know what came over me, but it happened.

I leaned forward quickly and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't at all how I had ever pictured it. His lips were soft and so was his tongue. He was warm. I always thought he would be cold, but he wasn't. It was sweet.

In the beginning….

Then it got rough. By that, I meant, _I _got rough. I grabbed his face and ran my hands over his cheeks. He moaned and we both fell back on my bed. I gently pulled his hair, which made him hiss. He ran his hands under my shirt and massaged that area of skin. I opened my mouth wider and pushed my tongue inside his.

I clawed at his shirt, wanting it off and he did the same. Then he spread my legs wide and laid in between them as he kissed down my collar bone. I was breathing hard and he felt really good.

He licked my neck and I moaned softly. Then he brought his lips back to mine again.

I was getting hungry…

I wrapped my legs around him and he massaged my thigh.

So hungry…

I kissed his neck, then his cheek, then his lips again. And he did the same. I tried to control myself as much as I could.

Screw it.

I pulled his hair again and he opened his mouth. I opened mine and sucked at him. He was delicious! He groaned loudly, but after a few moments, he got into it like Chad usually did. He moaned loudly and kissed me hard.

"Damon." I head Andie call from behind my door.

I pulled back quickly and pushed his chest away from me. Andie knocked on my door and I got up to go open it. I tried to control my breathing as I opened it.

"Wassup?" I asked.

"Um, Jenna and Ric are here. So is John Gilbert." She told me, but looked at Damon. I coughed and smiled at her, "well that's great," I turned around to Damon, who was still breathing hard, "Go entertain your guest, Damon." I smiled.

He got up and straightened his shirt, and then he walked toward my door. Andie walked away and he stared at me before he left. I closed my door behind him and flipped out.

Mother of all things Holy.

I just made out with Damon. I made out with him.

Then I sucked out his soul!

If the she-devil didn't interrupt, we might've had sex!

"Wow, someone got busy while I was gone." Ron appeared with a smirk.

"How is it you always get what you want?" I asked him.

"Well, in actuality, _you're _always getting what you want. You were the one that wanted to have sex with him. I just voiced it out loud. You seem to be more motivated that way."

"You sly bitch." I shook my head with a smile.

"Next time, we do it when the slut's not here." He winked.

"I can't believe this. I could've killed him!" I whispered.

"But you got to feed." He said happily.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked.

"Because you're still hallucinating….and because I'm still your conscious. I can appear any time I want." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. I was in such a good mood now.

"Okay, you need to get ready for that dinner party, so I suggest you call Brian-"

"I'm not going to that." I cut him off with a scoff.

"Why not? Elijah's gonna be there." He teased.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "you'll be bored if you don't go. And if you get bored, you're gonna think of Damon, which will make you hungry, which will make you want to go downstairs anyway."

"What insight you have Dr. Phil." I said sarcastically.

"I try." He smirked.

"So what do I wear?" I asked.

"I'm not the gay one. Ask Brian." He raised his eyebrow.

"But you're still my conscious, so that makes _you, _me."

"Doesn't mean I act like you."

"You _do _act like me."

"Just get ready." He rolled his eyes.

"I need your input!" I exclaimed.

He gasped and pointed at my window, "What's that?"

I turned to see what he was talking about, but saw nothing there.

"You liar!" I said, but he was gone.

I widened my mouth in anger and looked around, but he wasn't there, "you gotta stop doing that!" I said out loud.

WIWGFY

Because we were having dinner and I didn't really want to put much effort into what I was wearing, I decided to keep on my PJ's. I lived here. I had on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. I didn't care what I looked like.

I was also hungry and wanted food.

I put my hair in a ponytail and walked down the stairs. I could walk again! That wasn't a surprise. I fed off of Damon who made me feel all good and bubbly.

I had on my slippers….the cute bear claw one's. I loved these slippers. They were like….a nice cold lemonade on a hot day. When I got to the bottom, I saw that John guy.

"Wassup, Jacob!" I yelled. I tried not to laugh after I pretended I didn't know his name.

"It's John." He smiled fakely at me.

"Sorry, John. How are _you_?" I asked.

"I'm great. Do you live here?" he asked.

"Yep. Does that bother you?" I raised my eyebrow.

He just smirked and walked off. Jackass…

I walked into the dining room, where Jenna was setting up the table, and cracked my neck loudly. Jenna looked up and smiled at me.

"Jade! You look better! Did you go to the doctor like I said?" she asked.

"Yep, sure did! Those doctors and their Band-Aids! Wow!" I guess my face looked better too, "Jenna?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a problem." I nodded my head sadly.

"What's wrong?" she looked concerned.

"You see, Jade gets hungies at 8 o'clock. And it's 8:05-"

"Uh huh?" she was trying not to smile.

"And I really need my protein because if I don't get it, the whole entire country of Gumbernooton will suffer." I put my hand on her shoulder to make my point.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea and I don't want them to suffer."

"No." she shook her head.

"So you must feed me!" I demanded.

"Of course," she chuckled, "we can't have those people suffering, can we?"

"Absolutely not! It would just completely ruin their festival." I followed her as she walked into the kitchen.

"What festival?" she asked.

"The festival of laughter, freedom, and juice." I smiled.

"Sounds like a fun festival." She said.

"The best."

Andie was standing with Elijah. She had a drink in her hand. When she saw me she got really defensive, "what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'. You're in _my_ house! In _my _kitchen!" I gave her a weird look.

She didn't say anything after that and I restrained myself from yelling out, 'OWNED LIKE PROPERTY!'

That was my new saying now.

Elijah smiled at me, "Jade, you look better."

"Yeah, I took your advice….accidently." I said.

He raised his eyebrow and I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"So! Food! Where is it?" I asked.

"I'm just about done setting up, why don't you tell Damon." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Tell Damon I'm almost done setting up." She repeated.

I scratched my ear and bit my lip, "yeah, sure. I'll do that. Right now." I backed away.

"Hurry up." She waved me off.

"Yep. That's me. Fast Jade….fast as lightening." I walked off.

Okay, how to make this not awkward.

"Why don't you try kissing him again?" Ron yelled at me.

I jumped in fright and glared at him, "can't talk to you right now. Shoo." I whispered.

"I just love your outfit. I can tell you put in a lot of effort." He said sarcastically.

"It's my house! I can wear what I want!" I whisper yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon looked confused when I turned around.

Damn it.

"Myself. Because…I was waiting to tell you….Jenna told me she's almost ready and she wanted me to tell you that," I said the last part really fast, because I was nervous, "yeah. So….bye now." I closed my eyes tightly in embarrassment and walked into a different room.

I crossed my arms and huffed. I was never nervous around guys. _They _were nervous around _me_. It was never a problem.

"Someone's in loooove." Ron said in a sing song voice.

I looked around to make sure I was alone and hissed at him, "you already got me in trouble, go away!"

"This is a _good _thing!" he told me.

"How?" I whispered.

"Now he's _positive _you're crazy," he chuckled and I glared at him, "I mean, he was kinda iffy about it before, but now he knows for sure."

I threw a pillow at him, "get outta here!"

But the pillow hit Elijah instead. I gasped and Ron disappeared.

"Sorry!" I said.

"I see you are still having those hallucinations." He smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I rolled my eyes.

He put his hands up as if to surrender and smiled at me, "fine. Jenna just told me to tell you, and I quote, 'you can tell the Gumbernootans not to worry, you can eat now'."

"It's pronounced Gumbernoot-ons! TONS! Not TANS!" I emphasized.

He just continued to smile and walked away.

"Tell her to get a friggin dictionary!" I yelled after him.

I looked around and sighed, I really hoped Damon didn't hate me.

Who am I kidding? I was too hot to hate.

I walked out the library and to the dining room where people were sitting down. I looked around in confusion. People actually _used _these tables when they ate?

"Jade," Jenna smiled, "sit down." She patted the seat next to her….and in between Ric's seat. That's why she wanted me to sit next to her!

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her, "low Jenna….low."

"Sit down!" she hissed.

"Ric wants to sit there." I whined.

"No, you want to sit here. Sit!" she demanded.

"You need to face him!" we were both whisper yelling.

"You're not Dr. Phil!"

"I'm close to it, dammit!"

"Sit down!"

"Jenna." I whined again.

"I'll tell Elijah about that naughty dream you told me about." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." I squinted my eyes.

"Oh Elijah, please kiss me-"she acted it out.

"Okay!" I whisper yelled. That dude had super hearing. That dream was the last thing he needed.

It was a hot dream though. Ric walked over to the table and took a seat. Then Elijah took a seat on the other side of Jenna.

I took my seat in between her and Ric and he gave me a weird look. I shrugged, "I just wanted food, man. She made me sit here." I pointed at Jenna.

She gave me a look like 'shut up' and I closed my mouth. When she turned back around I tapped Ric and mouthed, 'she fucking loves you'.

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

"I hate to break to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said to him as he sat down….next to the whore….

"Hmm, do tell." Damon purred. God! He got me all hot and bothered.

"Isn't that nice." Ron chuckled. I widened my mouth and Ric looked at me.

"Shocking information." I coughed to cover it up.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. They developed this community where they could feel safe from the persecution." Elijah responded.

'GO AWAY!' I thought.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

This bastard was gonna pretend like he couldn't hear me!

"Oh, I can hear you. Loud and clear." He smirked.

"There's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie said. Gosh I hated that bitch.

"She hates you too." Ron smiled.

'How do you know that?' I thought.

"You can't feel it?" he asked me.

Feel it? What did he mean?

"Come on, I can feel it!" he bragged.

I ignored him and tried to stay focused on what was being said at the table.

"Well, the folklore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria that broke out in the neighboring settlement. So these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, erm, burned. Some say you could hear the screams for miles as they were consumed by the fire."

I giggled, and then I slapped my hand to my mouth. They all looked at me and I coughed, "that's not funny." I shook my head.

"Yes it was." Ron smirked.

'Are you _trying _to make me look like a psychopath?'

"No, but you're doing an excellent job at it."

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore him again.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John commented.

"So why is it you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked curiously.

"He's hot when he's curious." Ron said.

'I thought you weren't gay!'

"Shh…pay attention!"

"Of course." Damon nodded his head.

'Of course what? What happened?' I thought.

Ron tsked me, "always the distracted one, you are."

"Bitch." I muttered.

They all looked at me again….did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you did." Jenna said.

I even said _that _out loud….

I swallowed hard, "those doctors and their drugs." I played it off and giggled.

Ric leaned in to me and whispered, "What's wrong with you?"

I kept giggling, "I'm hallucinating." I smiled.

He widened his eyes at me and I coughed out a laugh.

"Crazzzzyyy." Ron sang.

I glared at him and he smiled at me.

Elijah turned to me and smiled softly, "you know Jadeyn, I would love to hear you sing someday."

I was about to answer him, but the stupid whore had to cut in, "I didn't know you sang, Jade." She smiled.

"Yeah." I put on a fake smile.

"She has an amazing voice." Jenna told her.

"Thanks J-J." I winked.

She rolled her eyes at my new nickname for her and I smiled.

"She sings frequently at Lockwood occasions." Jenna said.

"Yep. Carol just loves me." I smirked.

"In fact, she's become a regular."

"And I get paid a ton," I turned to Elijah, "I have a guitar upstairs, I can sing tonight sometime if you want." I smiled.

He nodded his head slowly and John just rolled his eyes.

Andie stood up and cleared her throat, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

Bitch…

"I have to say," Elijah stood up, "the food was almost as wonderful as the company."

"How sweet!" I smiled at him, "you know if you're drunk enough, we can-"

Jenna elbowed me and I coughed, "play charades." I covered up my obvious attempt to get busy with him.

"You're not a gentleman. Make yourself useful, hmm?" Jenna handed some plates to John.

I chuckled and whispered to him, "Burrrrn."

"Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric spoke and handed out his hands, but Jenna blew him off.

"I got it."

"Hey, Jenna. Are you ok?" Ric asked her.

"Yeah, fine, Ric." She walked away.

Ric stared at me and frowned.

"Aww…don't be mad." I puckered my lips and squeezed his cheeks.

"I know she's mad at me." He said.

"I suspect that's my fault." John stepped forward.

"What did you do now?" Alaric sighed in frustration.

"I mentioned you haven't been completely honest about your dead wife." He shrugged.

"You son of a bitch." Alaric grabbed him by his collar threateningly.

John just pushed him off, "I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back."

"I don't like you." I told him bluntly.

He just gave me a look like he didn't care.

"That's not a good thing." I threatened him. He just walked away.

Alaric's phone went off and he answered it, "hello?" he asked the person on the other line began a rant, "Whoa, Stefan slow down."

"Stefan?" I spoke up.

Alaric's eyes widened.

"Stefan I miss you!" I yelled at the phone.

"Got it." Alaric said and he was about to hang up, but I grabbed the phone.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"_Jade?"_ He asked back.

"I miss you, buddy." I said sadly.

He chuckled, _"I miss you too….and so does Elena."_

"Give her the phone." I told him.

"_Hello?"_ I heard her.

"Are you two having sex?" I demanded.

"_What? Jade!"_ she scolded me.

"Because if you are, I'm extremely jealous. And when you're done getting busy, tell Stef I love him and I want more ice cream. Happy sexing!" then I hung up.

Alaric held his hand out for his phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you to do something." he told me.

"Whatcha need, bro?" I asked.

"Help me distract Damon." He said.

"Um….okay?"

We rushed into a room where Damon and Elijah were. They were talking about some place I didn't know about.

"Damon!" I yelled.

He clenched his teeth, "what, Jade?"

"I'm horny!" I yelled,

Elijah gave us a look and raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I just _love _you Elijah, could you…you know….skedaddle." I waved him off.

Andie came into the room out of nowhere and held out her hand, "Elijah." She purred.

He smiled at her and twirled her around, "Mrs. Starr." He smiled and followed her.

That left me and Damon…alone…in a room…

"What are you doing?" he whispered in anger.

"And here I thought you'd be happy I was horny and telling _you _about it. You must _really _be mad at me." I said, trying to hide my smile.

"What are you doing here Jade?" he said more forcefully.

I put my finger up and took out my phone to text Ric.

_Why am I here again?_

He texted me back saying the dagger will kill Damon if he use it. I nodded my head and got out a piece of paper and a pen. I copied the message down and showed it to Damon.

"Wait-" I thought, "are you trying to kill him?" I slightly whispered.

He mouthed angrily 'YES!'

I sighed. That's terrible….

"I'm really hungry."

I wasn't lying….

He glared at me and I shrugged. What was a girl to do?

**Short chapter…because I wanted to make room for the next one.**

**I have a feeling you'll like the next one.**

**I strong…INTENSE feeling.**

**REVIEW!**


	25. The After Party and Dessert

**Hehehehe**

**I love this chapter so much.**

**Seriously, I really love this chapter.**

**I'm sure you will too **

**GIVE MAMA LOTS OF REVIEWS! I know how many people read this story (Sam gives you all a knowing look)**

It was hard to hear someone you cared about was going to die. Probably even harder for me because my whole life has been filled with death. This guy, someone I barely knew, he took care of me. And I was forced to look at him and pretend like he wasn't going to die. Like it wasn't bothering me.

So I was just going to leave the room…

Before I could though, I decided it would be a good idea to sing for him, since he wasn't going to be alive for much longer. How sad.

"Don't eat desert yet!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me and gave me a weird look.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"No need to get snippy Jenna." I scolded her.

"I am NOT snippy!" she raised her voice.

"Says the snippy one," I gave her a look, "anyways, I'm gonna sing. If you don't like it, you can leave," I looked at John, "the door's wide open, man."

He just glared at me.

"Anyways, I don't feel like going up the stairs, so I'm just gonna play piano." I said in a bored tone.

"Since when can you play the piano?" Damon asked.

"Don't follow Jenna's footsteps to Snippy Ville Damon." I warned him.

"I'm not snippy!" Jenna cut in.

"You lie."

"I do not!"

"I have a room of people that disagree."

"They don't think I'm snippy! Right Andie!" she asked her.

Andie just chuckled and walked away to Damon, which pissed me off.

"I don't like to brag-"I started.

"That's a lie." Damon scoffed.

I glared at him, "but I play a _mean _piano." I looked at Elijah.

"I know." He smiled then winked at me.

"Right…" I trailed. I used to play when I was younger. My mother taught me, he probably saw me a few times.

I took a seat on the stool and sighed. I messed around with a few keys to make sure they worked and I straightened my back.

"This is for my man! My boo! My boom, to my bang! My Peanut to my Jelly! My-"

"We get it!" Damon hissed.

"I officially pronounce you Snippy Jr." I glared.

He rolled his eyes and I turned back around, "I hope you like Lady Gaga, cuz that's what I'm singing. John…the door is _still _open."

I didn't hear him respond, but I was sure he was glaring at me.

I took a deep breath and started to press down on the keys hard.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight__  
><em>_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby__  
><em>_I got a reason that you__  
><em>_Should take me home tonight___

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight__  
><em>_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby__  
><em>_Right on the limb is where we know__  
><em>_We both belong tonight_

I gently fingered with them as I sang the next verse. _  
><em> 

_It's hard to feel the rush__  
><em>_To brush the dangerous__  
><em>_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you__  
><em>_Where we can both fall far in love_

I yelled out the chorus.__

_I'm on the edge of glory__  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth__  
><em>_Out on the edge of glory__  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment with you___

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge__  
><em>_The edge, the edge, the edge__  
><em>_I'm on the edge of glory__  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
><em>_I'm on the edge with you___

_Another shot before we kiss the other side__  
><em>_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby__  
><em>_I'm on the edge of something final__  
><em>_We call life tonight, alright, alright___

_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames__  
><em>_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby__  
><em>_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name__  
><em>_Tonight_

I went over the keys quickly again.

___It's hard to feel the rush__  
><em>_To brush the dangerous__  
><em>_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you__  
><em>_Where we can both fall far in love___

_I'm on the edge of glory__  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth__  
><em>_Out on the edge of glory__  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment with you___

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge__  
><em>_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

My voice echoed throughout the house.

___I'm on the edge of glory__  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
><em>_I'm on the edge with you__  
><em> 

I played the piano acoustically for the bridge with one hand while I turned around and grabbed Alaric's glass of water with the other, sipping it before giving it back and yelling out the chorus and pounding on the keys again.

___I'm on the edge of glory__  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth__  
><em>_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you___

_I'm on the edge of glory oh,_

_And I'm hanging on the moment with you-u-u-u-u_

I heard everyone clap and I lazily turned around slamming the keys again.

"That was amazing, Jade." Jenna smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back and turned to Elijah, "your all time wish is fulfilled. Feel free to thank me with many gifts."

He chuckled, "will do."

I got off the stool and fake yawned, "well, it's been _so _lovely, but I'm tired. And if I'm tired, I tend to piss of people."

"That's an understatement." Damon scoffed.

I walked past him, intentionally bumping his shoulder and whispering in his ear, "you weren't thinking that an hour ago." I smirked.

Damon's eyes widened and I watched his face in satisfaction as he watched me walk away. I kissed Elijah's cheek, and then I kissed Alaric's. When I walked past Jenna, I slapped her ass teasingly and she shrieked in shock and slapped mine.

"John, I hope you run into the door on your way out, and then magically have an aneurism."

"You have a good night, Jade." He said sarcastically.

"Don't try to kiss my ass now," I scoffed, taking my time, walking up the stairs, "it's too good for you."

I groaned, these things still hurt. I didn't take nearly enough from Damon to completely heal. When I finally got up the stairs, I slowly walked down the hallway and to my room. I closed my door and sighed.

I wasn't happy.

Not at all…

My one good friend was leaving and I was just gonna sit here and do nothing.

"If it makes you feel better, he was gonna hurt Elena." Ron sat on my bed next to me. I sighed and set my head down in my hands.

"How do you know so much?" I asked him.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." He smirked.

"Well, it would certainly make me feel better."

"Aw, don't-"he stopped talking when a bunch of glass broke downstairs.

"Looks like they accomplished the stupid mission." I sighed.

"Wanna go downstairs?" Ron asked,

"Not really…"

"You're going to want to eventually." He said.

"Why do you want me to go down there so bad?"

"Because I really wanna see what he looks like when he's dead. You have some sick fantasies."

"What fantasies?!" I snapped.

"I know you get amused by dead people and misery." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not my fault. I'm a friggin demon-person….girl….or whatever."

"Yeah…." He trailed.

"I want some juice." I sighed.

"Then go get some."

I sighed and looked toward the door. That was a long walk.

"You get it." I nodded at him.

"What?"

"Go get mama some juice."

"You're kidding me…" he looked at me and when he saw my serious face, he opened his mouth in shock. "No! I refuse."

"Why not?"

"I can't get juice! I'm a hallucination."

"Well, you seem to be doing a damn well good job at annoying me, so use your freaky powers and get me some juice."

"I'm not doing that."

"But I'm thirsty!"

"Get it yourself!"

"Think about it," I sat up straight and he scoffed, "if _I _do it, it's gonna be painful and I'll take like a billion minutes, but if _you _do it, you can magically poof wherever you want."

"No, I can only magically poof wherever _you _are." He argued.

"What did I ever do to deserve this insane rudeness?" I asked no one in particular.

"You ask stupid questions."

"I do no such thing!"

"You just don't wanna go down there cuz you don't wanna face Damon."

"That's a lie! You sit on a throne of lies!"

"And you sit on the soft pillow next to my throne."

"FALSE! If anything, I sit on a fluffy bear! Named Doris!"

"Doris?"

"Yes."

"What in the world-"

"Well, I don't believe that bears can be females, so I'm gonna name it Doris in honor of Dora the Great!"

"You have an extremely sick obsession with that thing." He made a disgusted look.

"SHE IS NOT A THING! SHE IS MY LIFE ESSENCE!"

He sighed, "She is a fictional character on Nickelodeon."

"She's real in my heart."

"How sweet and disturbing."

"You're disturbing; you won't get me my friggin juice."

"Because I can't physically do anything!"

"You can physically annoy the shit out of me!"

"Yes, yes I can." He smirked with a sick pleasure.

"Get mama her juice!"

"No!"

"MAMA! JUICE! NOW!"

"Sorry mama."

"I am not your mama…" I said in a low threatening tone.

"But you just said-"

There was a knock at the door and I sighed, "go answer the door." I whispered.

"You do it!" Ron yelled at me.

"If people knew the way you talked to me…." I trailed.

"If people knew just how ridiculous you were!"

"Don't speak to your mother that way!" I whisper yelled.

The person knocked even harder and I groaned and got up. I took my sweet time, thinking it was Damon and threw open the door.

"Damon I will not talk to you unless you get mama her-"

I was cut off by Elijah slapping his hand to my mouth and throwing me over his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" my voice was muffled under his hand. He sped into my room and out my window.

He ran for a few minutes before finally taking off his hand and setting me down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him and slapped his arm a few times.

"Damon and your human friend tried to kill me." Elijah growled.

"And you took me, why?!" I exclaimed.

"I warned him of the consequences of his actions." He looked around. I did too and noticed we were by a lake.

"Where…..are we," I looked around in confusion, "and what do you mean, 'consequences'?" I asked him.

He grabbed my arm and began to walk to some sort of cabin.

"I told him that if he had any secretive plans against me, I would kill everyone in the house and take you and Elena." He said.

"What?! You killed everyone in the house?!" I pulled my arm from his grip and stopped walking.

He sighed in frustration and turned around to me, "no, but I will take you and Elena."

I was relieved that everyone was safe, but I was still confused, "wait, what! What did I do?! I mean I understand Elena, but I didn't do anything!"

"Damon cares deeply for you and I am taking you away from him because he doesn't deserve you and he went against me."

I weighed the options of running in my head.

"Don't think about running, you won't get very far." He said and continued walking. Well, at least I was going to be with Elijah. I really liked Elijah.

"You're so lucky I like you so much." I grumbled. He didn't say anything and continued walking toward the cabin. It was then I remembered that Elena and Stefan were on vacation to her family's lake house.

"Oh, shit." I muttered as we got to the porch. Elena opened the door slowly, covered by a hideous sweater.

"Jade." She looked surprised.

"Hey." I waved awkwardly.

"What are you doing with her?!" Elena demanded.

"Damn, Elena. Take that ugly thing off your body." I pointed to her sweater.

"I'm taking her with me, along with you. Damon attempted to kill me." Elijah said in a calm voice.

"This guy is merciless." Ron appeared.

"Stop talking!" I told him. Elijah looked in my direction and Elena stared at me.

"I'm hallucinating." I told her.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah walked closer to the door.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena yelled.

"I know! Look what the consequences were! I'm being taken by a gorgeous man! Oh Jesus, what have you done?!" I yelled sarcastically.

"The deal is off." Elijah said, ignoring me.

I hated being ignored.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena spoke.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah told her. He was so hot when he was being threatening.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elena took out a dagger from her ugly sweater.

"WOO! GO ELENA!" I fist pumped. Elijah gave me a look, "What? She totally screwed your ass. I respect that."

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah smiled.

"True dat." I nodded and bit my lip. We were back to being screwed. I shrugged.

"Don't act like you're upset about it." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I am upset about it!" I yelled. Elijah and Elena ignored us.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me," Elena said, "And then, I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. You need me for the sacrifice. Unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena finished.

"You just want to be screwed by him…sexually." Ron pushed me.

"SHH! Stop talking! I'm trying to pay attention!" I yelled.

Elijah stared at me, then back at Elena before he responded, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call it bluff."

Elena nodded and stabbed herself.

"AYE! What the hell?!" I yelled. Elijah sped over and stood helplessly at the door.

"NO! Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." He begged.

"Dramatic much?" I crossed my arms. I had a bruise on my wrist and I pouted.

"Give me your word!" She gasped out.

"This is intense." Ron said.

"I know. Can you believe that they do this kind of stuff every day?" We both shrugged and continued watching.

"I give you my word." Elijah told her. All of a sudden, Elena threw herself at Elijah and stabbed him. Wow.

"Damn!" I yelled.

Then I started giggling. Damn my stupid amusement with brutal events.

Stefan appeared from the cabin and bit his wrist, putting it in her mouth.

"Gross." I muttered. Damon sped out the house too and ran to me. He grabbed my face and looked me over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said, mesmerized by his eyes. What a little fucker. Pretending like he didn't care about me.

He nodded and looked at my arm where there were a few bruises. He kissed the one on my wrist gently and turned back around to Stefan and Elena.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." He said.

"That was crazy. Look what being friends with you people have done to my reputation! I'm being taken by strange vampires!"

"Yeah, that's _our _fault." Damon scoffed. I glared at him and skipped over to Stefan.

"STEFAN!" I gave him a big hug and he twirled me around.

"Hey, Jade." He chuckled.

"I missed you, buddy!"

"I was only gone for a day."

"A day too long!" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry."

"You had me worried!"

"What about me?" Elena asked.

I turned to her and pointed my finger at her accusingly, "I thought this bad girl was holding you hostage."

"What?!" She raised her voice.

"She was trying to steal you from me Stefan. It was her evil plan all along." I shook my head at her.

"Oh, Jade." She rolled her eyes.

"You know Stefbun; she tried to get me Hepatitis B."

"I did not!"

Stefan chuckled, "why would you do that?" he asked her.

"What? Stefan-"

"She made me trip on a nail and I fell to the ground, defenseless against the little rusty bastards! She was working with them!"

"She's lying! I didn't push her! First of all, she meant _tetanus _and she tripped all by herself!"

"I never trip. I'm not clumsy like that. See Stefan! She's doing it right now!"

"You were the one that screamed 'HOT VAGINAS' when you fell, then you pretended like you were psychic for the rest of the day!"

"See, now she's making it seem like I'm a psychopath. She's terrible Stefbun."

"What kind of name is Stefbun?" She chuckled.

"It's his nickname. It's actually Stefbunny, but I shortened it." I smiled.

"What's my nickname?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a while and thought of the perfect one.

"WatermelondreaiPhone-isha!" I yelled. Copying the name Brian used in my hallucination.

"What?" Elena exclaimed.

"It's inspiring." I smiled. Stefan chuckled and picked up Elijah's body.

"Come on." He said.

I walked behind him, next to Elena, "That's a terrible nickname." She said.

"Elena, you've been blessed with such a name."

Damon walked on the other side of me as we followed Stefan to his car.

"I hate it." She said.

"Fine. I'll make another one."

"You do that." she nodded.

"But for the meantime, we use that one." I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked up next to Stefan, leaving just me and Damon.

"You seemed very concerned a moment ago there." I said, trying not to smile.

"I was just making sure he didn't hurt you." He said with distaste.

"You _knew _he wouldn't hurt me. You just really suck at faking." I sighed.

"No I don't." he scoffed.

"So are you admitting that you were faking?" I turned to him.

"I wasn't faking anything!"

"Yes you were and you still are. You care about me and you're just pretending like you don't because you're a stubborn bastard that is trying to stay mad at me." I rolled my eyes.

He stopped walking and grabbed my shirt, "Oh, don't act so righteous. You were doing the same thing."

"No, my feelings were genuine. I was beyond pissed with you." I poked his chest.

"You had no right to be. _You _lied to _me._"

"I never lied to you! I just didn't tell you. I obviously did the right thing! If I told you, you would've just acted the same way."

"No I wouldn't have. I would've been shocked, but I would've given you less crap about it."

"You shouldn't have given me any crap at all!" I yelled. Stefan and Elena stopped walking and turned to us, "You should've known that I was upset and I had no idea what was happening to me. _You _should've known that I was going through a hard time. There was no one I could trust and I had no idea how to handle the situation."

He just stared at me as I ranted.

"Elena was the first person I told because I knew she wouldn't judge me about it like you did. I even told Chad before I told you." I was so mad.

"I don't care what you tell your stupid boyfriend."

I scoffed and began to smile, "we both know that's a stupid ass lie. And we both know that you're just mad because I didn't tell you first."

He scoffed and was about to talk, but I cut him off.

"Do you even know the reason I keep Chad around in the first place?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"Because I have to feed off him and I'm afraid to feed off of anyone else," I said sadly, "I don't want to hurt anyone and you make it so fucking difficult." I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated.

"_I _make it difficult?! What do I do?" He raised his voice. Elena and Stefan kept walking, leaving us to our argument.

"You make me feel-so…..UGGHHH!" I flailed my hands in his face.

"Oh, that's a feeling!"

"You make me feel mad, then you make me feel sad, then you make me feel happy. Then you're nice to me. It makes my emotions go haywire and it makes me hungry. So, technically, it's _your _fault that he's around all the time."

He gaped at me.

"If you weren't such an ass, he wouldn't even be my boyfriend." I shrugged at him.

"That's ridiculous." He scowled.

"Like that." I pointed at him. Perfect example of his idiotic behavior.

"Whatever." He muttered and began to walk again.

I threw my hands up and just sat on the rocky floor. Damon turned around and gaped at me again.

"Are you seriously just gonna sit there?!"

"It's better than being around you!" I shot back at him.

He ran his hand over his face and walked back over to me.

"Nope. No, go away." I back away from him.

"Stop acting like a brat."

"I'll act in any way I want to!"

"Jade-"

"JADEYN!"

"Just get up, before I make you."

"You can't make me do anything!"

He quickly walked up to me and hoisted me up. I flailed and tried to kick his face.

"STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled.

He slapped my ass and I yelled out, "STEFANNN!"

"Batboy's not coming to save you."

"You're impossible!"

"Only because of you." He muttered.

"Put me down Damon!" I slapped his back.

"I don't think so."

"You're just going to end up repeating what happened last time!"

"No, last time, I found out you got a boyfriend." He said casually.

"YOU HAVE JEALOUSY ISSUES!"

"No I don't. You just assumed that you could get into a relationship when you're obviously mine."

I gasped and flailed even harder, "I am no such thing!"

He just scoffed.

"Do you see your name tattooed to my chest?!"

He mused and put me down, "I don't know, let me check."

I gasped again and ran, "STEFANNN! ROBIN! BATBOY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Damon sped over in front of me and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away, but he just held me tighter.

"I'LL TAKE YOUR GRAPLING HOOK!" I threatened.

Stefan came running back and looked between me and Damon.

"What are you doing?" he asked him.

"Oh! You only come when your grappling hook stands in the balance!" I yelled at Stefan.

Stefan chuckled and I huffed.

"This is an invasion of the Jade bubble!"

"I'll take her home." Damon smirked.

"Like hell you will!" I yelled.

Stefan nodded and began to walk away.

"Stefan! Get back here this instant!"

"I have to keep an eye on Elena." He called back.

"You're so lucky I understand your love, or else I'd beat your ass with Bernice!"

"You wouldn't." he turned around.

"I got that motherfucker on speed dial!"

Stefan chuckled and walked away from my sight. Damon turned around and smiled evilly.

"Damon, buddy. There is no reason to-"

He cut me off by picking me up and speeding away.

"Why can't we take the car like normal people!" I yelled as we ran.

He never answered me and continued running. After a few minutes, he put me down on the porch. My legs wobbled and I grabbed onto Damon's arm before I could fall flat on my ass.

"You bastard." I sputtered.

He just chuckled and I followed him to the door. I sighed as he closed it and I fell to the couch. He walked over to his alcohol cabinet and pulled out some liquor and a glass cup.

"You should take me to my room." I strained my neck.

"I'll take you to _my _room." He smirked at me.

"And the perv returns." I rolled my eyes.

"_You_ kissed _me._" He smirked even wider and took a sip from his glass.

"I was hungry." I grumbled.

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"You also suck at lying."

"I learned from the best." I glared at him.

"And mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm just….mer!" I exclaimed.

"By that, you mean sexually frustrated."

"You could've solved that problem earlier at dinner, but you ignored me." I smiled sweetly.

Damon scowled and I just crossed my legs and continued to flaunt my grin. He gulped down the rest of his drink and then he sped over to me. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pressed his lips to mine.

I moaned as he picked me up all the way and slammed me into a wall. I could feel him harden and I couldn't help, but smile a little.

"Looks like-kiss-I'm not the-kiss-the only one that's sexually-kiss-frustrated." I said.

He just moaned in response and proceeded toward the stairs. I giggled and kissed his neck. He kissed mine and ran into another wall. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth and massaged mine with his. He felt so good. I began to get hungry again.

"If you keep going-kiss-I'll end up eating you." I said in a labored breath.

He moaned, "Sounds good."

He stumbled around until he finally found the stair's railing. He took each step slowly and we finally got to the top. He kept running into walls and stopped at one, sucking along my neck.

I gasped and smiled in bliss. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and bit his ear.

He brought his lips back to mine and stumbled down the hall to his room. I could distinctively hear a shower running and I pulled back from him.

That stupid whore had to ruin everything!

I sighed in frustration and pushed Damon's chest away from me, hopping down from his waist.

"I'm officially un horny." I crossed my arms.

"I thought she left." Damon spoke out breathlessly.

"Well obviously she didn't and now you just dumped water on my sexual flame. Congrats!" I said sarcastically. I was about to walk away all hot and bothered, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"I'll make her leave."

"Too late now. No sex for you!" I chastised.

He squeezed his eyes shut and made a face of defeat. We both walked toward his bathroom. I huffed and waited patiently for the bitch to leave.

I was very surprised, however, when Katherine stepped out of the shower.

Naked.

"So that's what Elena looks like naked…" I trailed, cocking my neck to the side.

"Hello Damon," she smiled at him, then back at me, "Jadeyn."

"Please, call me Jade. You've totally earned it." I smirked. She did! I loved this woman! I only wished I was a man.

She gave me a smile and turned back to Damon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Damon, she obviously wanted to have sex with you, which is what I could've been doing if you didn't interrupt. Bad Kathy." I scolded her.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do," she shrugged, "Little known fact. Originals can compel vampires, but soon as they die, compulsion wears off."

I looked between them and sighed. I wasn't getting laid today. I almost wanted to cry.

"Okay, I'm hungry, soooo….I'm gonna go out and get something to eat. Try not to kill each other." I gave them both a smile. I made an attempt to walk out, but Damon grabbed me.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Damon I'm hungry!" I raised my voice.

"There's food here."

"Not that kind of hungry." I crossed my arms.

"Succubii need to feed Damon." Katherine teased.

"From who?" he asked with major irritation.

"Well, it was totally going to be you, but then she came and I lost that….feeling, so now it's probably gonna be Chad."

"You've gotta be _kidding _me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Damon I'm _really _hungry." I whined.

"You are not going to him."

"What do you suggest I do then?" I said with an attitude.

"Not him!"

"Fine. I'll just do some other random guy." I told him.

"Do you have a robe?" Katherine asked us.

We both turned to her and yelled, "Shut up!"

"I don't want you doing anything with other guys."

"Well it's in my nature! And I'm hungry!"

"Find some other way to satisfy it."

"What? You want me to masturbate?!"

"Yes!" he said. Then he smirked.

"That doesn't do anything!"

"So you've tried it." He raised his eyebrow.

I bit my lip and slapped his arm, "no." I muttered. Lie…

"And she calls me the liar."

"Damon! I need sex! If I don't get any, I'll go on a rampage! So either you let me go get some, or I sneak out and do it."

"I've heard that succubi are very good at it, Damon." Katherine smirked at the both of us.

"I've never had a threesome before." I smiled.

"No." he told me.

"What? She's the one insinuating it." I pointed at her.

"Leave." He told Katherine. She just smiled even wider, but left anyway.

"There," He turned to me, "problem solved."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"You have a girlfriend." I said.

"She doesn't mean anything. She's a distraction. Besides, you have a boyfriend."

"I need him to feed." I argued.

"Same thing I'm doing and you know it. We both use them as food and we both use them as distractions."

"I don't need distractions! Nothing needs distracting!"

"Oh please, I know you want me just as much as I want you." He scoffed.

"So what?! That doesn't make this right."

"Since when have you _ever _considered doing the right thing?"

"I'm a very good girl."

"You don't need me to tell you that's a lie."

"Why are you trying so hard?!" I yelled.

"Why are trying to push me away all the time?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You are such a hypocrite." He scoffed.

"Oh, _I'm _the hypocrite." I gaped.

"You accuse me of faking and lying when it's obvious that you feel something for me!" he raised his voice.

"I don't feel anything for you!"

"Oh really-"

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him. When I realized what I said, I slapped my hand to my mouth and widened my eyes.

His eyes were wide too and we just stared at each other.

"You love me?"

"Word vomit." I coughed.

"No it wasn't. You love me." He said it as if it was an accusation.

"You love me too!" I exclaimed.

"I never said-"

"Yes you did." I said softly.

He didn't say anything.

"I heard you in your bathroom with Andie. I heard you say it." I said sadly.

He silently gulped and I bit my lip.

"Fuck this." I said. I threw myself at him and we kissed again.

I pushed him onto his bed and pulled off his shirt. His body looked like it was sculpted from Jesus himself. He was the reason I was beginning to believe in God. We were both breathing heavy and he tore my shirt in half. It got me all excited. It was different when the other person was dominant. He stared at my chest, marveling at my breast. I pushed him down and began to unbutton his pants. He watched my every move.

"You're right. I am a hypocrite." I breathed out.

I pushed his pants all the way down and straddled him. He sat up and ripped my bra too. He was so sexy. He massaged my breast in his hands and I bit my lip. Then he ran his hands over the rest of my body and kissed each one of my boobs. He licked between each one and I let out a wavered breath. God, he was amazing. He gave me a sloppy kiss on my neck and I moaned. His tongue felt nice. He pulled away and his face changed.

There were veins under his eyes and I could see his fangs. He held me against his body, close and warm. I rubbed my thumb along the bottom of his eyes.

"It's okay." I whispered.

He licked his lips and I cocked my neck to the side so he had access. He moved my hair from that area and pulled his head back, before pushing his fangs into my neck.

I gasped at the hard feeling, but then I relaxed as he ran his hands over my bare back. When I began to get dizzy, he stopped and licked the remaining blood from his lips. How did I manage to not jump him for so long? My mouth started to water a little bit and I could feel my eyes turning.

He stared into them, probably mesmerized.

"Tell me if I hurt you." I said breathlessly.

He nodded and I kissed him once before I opened my mouth and took him all in. I squeezed his shoulders as I sat on him and he groaned. He tasted good.

He always tasted good.

He began to relax and I took in more and more. I opened my eyes and watched his face. He looked like he was zoning in and out. Probably losing consciousness.

I closed my mouth and stopped, giving him a kiss.

If I knew love felt like this, I would've found some years ago.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**They finally had sex!**

**Well not in this part. I mean, they have sex, but this is rated T so I couldn't really go into detail. **

**If you're really upset about it, you can always get crazy and look up some porn like other people do…**

**Anyways, you got what you wanted. Mostly because we reached 200. That magic, lucky number. What great fans you are.**

**Does this mean Jade and Damon are gonna get together? Maybe **

**REVIEW and find out.**

**Love you guys!**


	26. My First Slumber Party

**This chapte****r is so fucking long…**

**Seriously…I just…I don't know how I did it.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, this story has been changed to 'M'.**

**Which means MATURE! So if you're under 18 I wouldn't recommend reading the raunchy parts.**

**Or if you're under 18 and you don't really care what you read…go ahead…I won't stop you…go crazy…**

**More reviews for me….**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Three things I was aware of…

I was sure it was bright outside. My eyelids were closed, but I could see the light behind them.

I also knew it was early. It was odd for me to be even remotely conscious at such a time. I wasn't an early person. In fact, I pitied those who were.

And I was naked.

There was a cool breeze along my whole left leg. It felt nice.

I opened my eyes slightly and closed them again when I saw just how bright it was outside. Damn! Getting up this early should be illegal. I don't know how I ever survived school.

….dammit.

I had school. With all the vampire crap that was going on, I completely forgot that place existed.

I groaned thinking about it and sat up. My body felt new and refreshed. I cracked my back loudly and turned my neck around. I loved cracking my back. Elena had such a sad case of naivety. It was a good thing I cracked it for her so many months ago.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Damn, who did I fuck last night?

I felt a hand slide around my diaphragm and pull, I jumped. What? I turned my head to the side and gasped.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

Damon moaned a little and smacked his lips.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit….fuck." I whispered. I clutched the sheet as close to my body as possible and looked around. We were in his room and the sheets were torn.

Clothes were thrown around the room.

Damn, it looked like there was an animal attack in here. Literally, the sheets were shredded and only the longest pieces covered our bodies. The lamp was on the floor, broken. There were blood stains on the bed and other….liquids….you could say. There were feathers everywhere, probably from the jacked up pillow that was on the floor. His wooden bed post was slightly cracked and deformed.

Damn…..

We were animals. I saw Animal Planet. I knew what those beasts were capable of.

At least he was asleep. That was good. It made this all less awkward. If I could just sneak out his room, unseen, I would be in the clear and wouldn't have to face him.

Alright Jade.

Double 07….plus 1. Your mission: Successfully get the hell out his room.

You got this. You're strong. You're badass. You are known significantly for your crazy skills at theft and sneaking. Well, I mean, I was caught once and went to juvenile hall, but that's not the point.

I took a deep breath and tightened my lips. I could do this.

First, I had to move his arm around my body. I looked around for a decent pillow that I could use and smiled when I found one. I grabbed it and moved Damon's hand, replacing myself with the pillow.

Okay, that's done.

I carefully moved my leg from under the covers and placed it on the floor. I kept my eyes on him the whole time. I didn't dare look away. I placed the second foot on the floor, and went slowly as I shifted my body so I could stand up. I was trying my hardest not to move the damn bed. Luck was on my side. This thing was sturdy.

I shot up and tried not to breathe too loud. Alright, hard part over. All I needed to do was get my clothes.

I tip toed across the floor. Damon groaned and turned over. I shut my eyes tightly and paused in mid-step. He didn't seem to say anything so I turned my head to check.

Still asleep.

Alright. Almost done Jade.

I looked around for my clothes and almost cursed out loud. I found my shirt….shredded, ripped in half. I couldn't even find the other piece! I exhaled sharply and went to find my shorts. They weren't on the floor….they were chillin on his book shelf. Damn, how'd they get there? I looked up at them and frowned. I couldn't even reach that high.

I tried to jump, but when my feet touched the ground, it made a 'thud' sound. I gasped and turned to Damon. He just moaned and his hand twitched.

'_Dammit, Jade! This is not amateur hour! You don't have room to make mistakes like that!'_ I thought to myself.

I was out of practice. I had to leave the shorts behind. Okay, that was fine. I just needed enough clothes to get to my room.

I had to settle for my bra and underwear.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked around for them. I saw my underwear in a pile next to Damon's shirt….that was also ripped in half.

I must've been desperate to get his clothes off.

I shook my head and bent down to pick them up and had to stifle a groan. They were completely destroyed. The strings were strewn all over the floor. It almost looked like a large pile of yarn.

Okay, so I was stuck with only my bra.

I probably spent 10 minutes looking for it, before I saw part of the strap under the bed. I cocked my head to the side and went to pull it from under the bed. I smiled. It was the only thing that wasn't destroyed.

Kinda…

The strap was broken and deformed. It was my favorite one too! He was so paying for another one.

I just chucked it back at the floor and crossed my arms and frowned. I had to wear one of Damon's shirts. I turned to make sure Damon was still asleep and walked to his drawers. I just needed a shirt.

I looked through all the folded ones and sighed. All he wore was black. I mean, I wasn't complaining because I wore black all the time too.

I took one random one and slipped it over my body. I sighed. Yes! I did it! Accomplishment! I started to silently dance around and cha cha. I was so awesome! So friggin gangstah! Brian would be so proud. I fist pumped and did a high kick.

Success!

"Sexy dance."

Uh oh….

My eyes shot open and I turned around slowly.

Damon was smirking. Of course he was…he always was.

He had his hands behind his head and a thin piece of the sheet across that…..area.

"I-you-cough-what up?" I settled with.

What up?! What up?!

Who are you?! Lil Wayne?!

He shrugged, "just enjoying a show." He smirked wider.

Arrogant bastard….

I nodded, "alright, well. Peace!" I gave him the sign and was about to walk out, but I was pushed into a wall. I grunted and stared at him. He was naked. His naked body was touching me!

And I could feel _everything!_

I coughed awkwardly, hot damn.

"Where are you going." He kissed my neck.

I let out a hazy labored breath. It upset me that he made me feel this way.

"I have school." I said, avoiding his eyes.

He kissed my jaw softly, "skip."

I stifled a moan, "Can't. I have an…..oral report."

Liar!

He moaned, "We both know how good you are with oral things."

I laughed awkwardly, "yeah. Me and my mouth."

"Such a nice mouth." He purred.

I tried to push him away, "Okay, so. I'm gonna go change and stuff."

He pulled away from me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, almost before he finished the sentence.

"Come on, tell me." He said.

"Nothing's wrong." I tried to sound reassuring.

"So you're just going to pretend like last night didn't happen?" he asked, he sounded kind of angry.

"No."

"Then why are you trying to sneak out?"

"Look, I know what happened, alright. We had sex." I shrugged. Beautiful, amazing sex.

"Don't forget the part where you said how much you love me." He teased.

I nodded my head and gave him a tight smile, "can I go to school now?" I asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No."

Lie….

"You're lying." He made a face.

"No, I'm n-"

"You blink erratically when you lie." He nodded at me.

I inhaled a deep breath, "Look. I have to get ready for school." I shifted from his grasp and practically ran out the door. He couldn't follow me naked!

I ran to my room and to my closet. My life was just a big ass drama sitcom.

I threw a random black shirt on my bed and some black skinny jeans. Then, I pulled out a pair of black knee high boots and a jacket. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"JADE! COME HERE!" I heard Elena yell from Stefan's room.

I groaned. The walk from my room to Stefan's was so far….

"TOO FAR OF A WALK!" I complained.

"WE'RE NEXT DOOR!"

"IF IT'S SO EASY, COME OVER HERE AND CARRY ME!"

"DON'T BE LAZY, JADE!" she yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T WANNA CARRY ME! WHO'S _REALLY _THE LAZY ONE?!"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" she demanded.

I sighed loudly, but walked to the room anyway. My arms were crossed.

When I walked in, I saw Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Katherine. Damon was giving me the eye.

I stared at Katherine, "Whoa, I thought you left." I said.

"How'd you know it was me?"

I gave her a look, "I've got bitch detectors." I smirked.

Elena stared at me, "Is that Damon's shirt?" she asked.

"Yes." I coughed.

"Are you seriously surprised? They were going at like monkeys last night. I could hardly catch my beauty sleep." Katherine teased.

"We were not!" I exclaimed.

"The whole town could hear you." She rolled her eyes.

"Lies! Pshhh! Why are you here?! That's my question!" I tried to change the subject.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion, freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon glared at Katherine.

"I told you. I predicted it! I knew we shouldn't have killed such a nice man like Elijah! He was so gorgeous." I spoke.

"How's that possible?" Elena asked.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine twirled something in her hands.

"I don't want you here," Elena seethed, "Get her out of here." She looked at Damon and Stefan.

"You need me, Elena. You all do."

"Not me. I could care less what you do." I told her.

Katherine ignored me. Mean….

"We all want the same thing: Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running like chickens with their heads cut off."

"Gross." I muttered.

Damon grabbed my waist and I tried not to let him see the butterflies it caused in my stomach.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena frowned.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you." Katherine said.

"Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" She asked us.

"I do." I raised my hand.

They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"You do?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's an evil hot guy that I have never seen before." I smiled.

They all rolled their eyes.

Pshhh! I was right! I could feel it in my pixels.

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon shot at Katherine.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." She responded.

"Whoa. Whoa now. Let's not bring my girl J-J into this. I'm sure we can meet eye to eye. Let's all just-calm down and…..pray." I coughed the last word.

"Pray?" Damon exasperated.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Since when do _you _pray?"

"She was yelling God's name a lot yesterday." Katherine muttered with a smirk.

"Shh!" I said to her, and turned to Damon, who was smirking wider, "For your information, I prayed when I thought I was gonna die that day."

"What day?!" he scoffed.

"When I was viciously kidnapped by that bitch Tulip!"

"You mean Rose?"

"They're both flowers!" I waved him off.

He shook his head and Katherine chuckled.

"Well," I clapped my hands, "it was great seeing you again Kathy, but we got school! Come on kids! Can't be late! Oral report and all." I said.

"Oral report?" Elena and Stefan asked.

"Yep. We have one…in…Spanish class."

"No we don't" Elena said.

"Yes we do." I nodded my head.

"I don't think so." She shook hers.

"Well I'm in Spanish 3, so I don't know what shenanigans you hooligans are pulling in _your _classes, but we are very professional in mine."

"Oh please, Gary told me about that prank you pulled on Mrs. Hernandez." Elena rolled her eyes.

"That bitch deserved every single one." I said evilly.

"What'd you do?" Damon sighed.

"I've done many, which are you referring to?" I asked him.

"All of them."

"Well, I told all my classmates to get to class early, then I took a big ass roll of plastic wrap and taped it to the door, she walked into it of course. There was another one, I got a syringe and filled it with hand sanitizer. When she asked me to come up to get my paper, I fake sneezed and squirted the sanitizer all over her face, but it accidently got in her eye and she went blind for 2 days. Oh, the best one, I pretended like I thought it was Halloween and dressed up like a Pokémon trainer-"

"Oh my God." Damon muttered.

"-And I took some Styrofoam and painted them like poke balls-"

Stefan chuckled.

"-And I started yelling, 'I CHOSE YOU!' and I threw them at her. But I got suspended for that. Only a week, though. I thought it was gonna be a month."

Katherine chuckled and walked out the room.

"I'm gonna get dressed now." I told Stefan and Elena.

I moved from Damon's grasp and walked out the room, but he followed me. I had to fight the urge to groan. I walked into my room, and I was about to close the door on him, but he blocked it and walked in anyway.

I heard him slam it and I went to my bed to change my clothes.

"Are you still mad?" he asked.

"I was never mad." I sighed, irritated.

"Yes you were, just tell me what I did." He said.

"Just let it go." I told him.

He scoffed, "No! Tell me why you're mad at me."

I ignored him and removed his shirt from my body. I threw it at him and I could feel him staring at my naked form. I pulled on my underwear and bra.

He walked over to me, "hey. Can you _please _tell me?"

"Oh, cuz saying please will make it all better." I rolled my eyes.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked into my eyes. I put my head down to avoid his eyes and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tell me." He said softly.

"No." I said with an attitude.

"Why not?"

I gave up trying to push him away and just let my arms drop, "Because I don't want to talk about it." I pouted.

"I can hold you here all day." He smirked.

"And I can seduce you into letting go of me." I smirked back.

"Come on, you love me now, you can tell me things." He teased.

I flinched when he said the forbidden word, "Can you not repeat it! It's not funny. If anything it's embarrassing."

His face fell, "you're embarrassed that you love me?"

"No, it's not that. I-just…I don't wanna talk about it." I pushed him away and finished getting dressed.

"Dammit Jade, stop being so prideful and _tell _me."

I flailed my arms, "You didn't say it back!" I snapped.

He didn't say anything, well; I didn't really give him the time. I quickly grabbed my jacket and left my room. I didn't have the heart to confront him about it.

"Let's go." I told Stefan and Elena when I got to the door.

They gave me weird looks, but followed anyway. I got in the backseat and huffed.

Damn it all…

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Damon's an idiot." I muttered.

"You weren't calling him that yesterday." She teased.

"Exactly! Because I was sound asleep!"

"Right." She drawled. Stefan started the car with a smile on his face.

"What is with the sexual jokes?! I am a saint! Tell her Stefan!" I commanded.

He tightened his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"We could barely get any sleep last night." She said.

"I almost went to knock on the door to make sure he wasn't killing you." Stefan chuckled.

"Stefan!" I gasped, "You too?!"

He shrugged, "you guys were like wild animals."

"I am no such thing! I am a sweet bunny." I smiled.

Elena rolled her eyes, "More like a gorilla."

I lay down across the seat and sighed tiredly, "It's not my fault. He has the stamina of a fucking track star." I said without thinking about it.

When I realized what I said, I slapped my hand to my mouth and sat up, "don't repeat that!"

They were laughing silently.

"I'm just worried Katherine's gonna try something with him." Elena muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"She tries it all the time. Especially with Stefan." She crossed her arms.

I instantly felt worry. What if they had sex?

"Don't worry; I'm sure he won't do anything with her." She reassured me.

I should've stayed at the fucking house. Now, she was probably gonna move in on my man.

_My _man? No, Jade. No….don't get ahead of yourself.

I crossed my arms, "whatever."

"I want her gone." Elena started her rant.

From there, I zoned out. I was too upset about the info I just received.

When we got to school, I got out the car and walked through the parking lot while Stefan and Elena talked about what they were gonna do about Katherine.

WIWGFY

I only had one period left, but I left my History book in Stefan's car. I always left it in his car. He gave me his keys to go get it. I had about five minutes.

I got my book and was walking back to the school. I was still upset about the whole Damon thing. The thought of him and Katherine having sex was bothering me and I had it on my mind all day.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts; I almost didn't hear the yelling coming from a car.

I turned around to see where it was coming from.

It was Mrs. Glee!

She was banging on the windows and yelling out to me.

I jogged over to her car, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Call 911!" she said from in the car.

"Why?" I gave her a weird look.

"Nothing electrical works! I locked myself in my car. I'm stuck!" she said.

I just stared at her incredulously.

"I need some help!" she screamed.

"Um, ma'am….you should….be able to unlock the car, even if it's not electrical."

She yelled out, "Will you just help me!" she demanded.

I sighed and looked around the empty parking lot. If only other people saw just how crazy this woman was.

"Young lady, I demand-"

"OKAY! CALM YOUR ASS!" I yelled at her.

She needed some help.

Nevertheless, I removed the bobby pin from my hair and stuck it in the key hole.

After a few seconds, the lock cracked and I opened the door for her. She looked all disheveled and crazy…..as usual.

"Took you long enough." She complained, brushing her fingers through her hair.

I kept my face the same, despite her comment and walked around her, to the other side of her car door.

"Look." I told her.

I pulled the lock up and she widened her eyes.

"Oh."

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Of course not! Why would you even assume such a preposterous thing?" she said, patting out the wrinkles in her clothes.

I looked at her face and noticed her red circles around her eyes and her sweaty forehead. She was also shaking slightly.

"OH MY _GOD!_" I exclaimed.

"What?!" she jumped, looking around frantically.

"You're high!"

She gasped, "That is completely-"

"You're fucking high! What's wrong with you?!"

She snapped and fell to the ground, crying, "I need help!" she wailed.

"You _need_ therapy."

"I tried that already!"

"Well what happened?"

"He quit!"

"Then you need a mental institution. How the fuck did you get this job?"

"I was seeing the principle." She sniffed.

"You were having an affair with the _principle_?!"

"He was having issues with his wife!"

"YOU MILF!" I accused her.

"Take that back!"

"You probably still pour alcohol in your fruit loops." I shook my head in disappointment.

"CHEERIOS!"

"Same thing!"

"And what's worse! I still can't get that hooker job!"

"You need an intervention."

"I know, but no one will take me."

"You're going to make me late." I grumbled and was about to walk away, but she grabbed my leg and held on.

"WAIT! Don't go! You understand me!"

I looked around again, there had to be _someone _that was seeing this.

EPOV

Where was Jade?

She should be here.

Alaric was taking attendance and saw that Jade wasn't here. He gave me a weird look and I shrugged my shoulders.

He spoke up, "does anyone know where Jade is?"

Sinald raised his hand. That guy was so weird. He had the biggest crush on Jade too. I felt so bad for her…

"I saw her go to the parking lot." He said.

Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"She went to get her History book." Stefan spoke.

"It takes 20 minutes to get a history book?" he asked him.

Some girl called out to us, "there she is! With the receptionist!" she pointed outside the window.

We all turned our heads and there she was.

With Mrs. Glee.

Jade hated her. She was so crazy.

Mrs. Glee was prying onto Jade's leg and all the students laughed.

"What's she doing?" Someone asked.

"Ha-ha. Jade looks pissed." Another person said.

Jade was trying to move, but Mrs. Glee wasn't budging. It looked like she was yelling at her.

Jade always got into the most hilarious situations.

Suddenly, Jade took her history book and started hitting her with it. We all laughed, even Bonnie, who didn't like Jade that much at all.

Mrs. Glee let go of her leg and Jade took that opportunity to run away. She ran out the parking lot and we all moved from the window.

Minutes later, she came in with her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled.

All the students tried to stifle their laughter, even Alaric.

"Jade, nice of you to join us." He said.

"Okay, this was _not _my fault! The receptionist attacked me!"

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, Jade. The receptionist? Really?" Ric played with her.

"I'm serious!" Jade walked to her desk and sat down, "That lady is insane! First of all, she called me, saying she needed help getting out her car! Apparently, you can't unlock cars from the inside now! Then I noticed she was _HIGH_-"

We all laughed harder.

"-Then she tried to lie to me saying she wasn't! I had to pick the lock to get her out, ruining my bobby pin! _Then _she started going on a rant about how much she needed help and her therapist quit and she wanted to be a hooker. NEWSFLASH GRANDMA! You are old and wrinkled! That's what I said. Issues! She just has issues!" she was breathing hard.

"I find that hard to believe, Jade." Alaric tried to stay serious.

"What?! I-you-she….UGH!" she flailed her arms.

Sinald spoke up to her, "I believe you, Jade."

He was so creepy.

Jade made a freaked out expression and nodded, "thanks….Sinald."

"You are welcome." His eyes were all wide for some reason.

She gave him a tight smile and turned to Ric, "I don't know why these things happen to me in this class."

WIWGFY

JPOV

I can't believe that psychopath touched me!

How dare she!

After school, Elena asked if I wanted to have a 'Girls Night' with her, Bonnie, and Caroline.

I proceeded to explain to her the problems of that offer.

First of all: Bonnie.

Second of all: I don't do pussy, just dick.

She laughed at that and told me it wasn't a lesbian thing. It was just a sleepover.

Then I told _her _that I knew what actually happened at girl sleepovers. Someone's cherry got popped by a girl.

Then she told _me _that Bonnie and Caroline were straight.

Then I told _her _I knew that Bonnie and Caroline were straight, but I was very suspicious about _her_ sexual preference.

And she punched my arm.

Which landed me here, on Elena's couch.

I had never been to one of these things before. Not counting the one when I just came over to Elena's house and we both fell asleep on her couch.

"I can't believe we are having a night without Stefan." I shook my head.

"This is a _girl's night. _This means, no boys." Caroline laughed.

"How come Jeremy's just chillin upstairs then." I shot at her, feeling smug. OWNED LIKE PROPERTY!

"He lives here." She laughed again.

"So does Stefan….kinda….he's here just as often." I said.

Caroline just shook her head in amusement, "Chinese food or pizza?"

Elena poured some chips into a bowl in the kitchen, "Hmm? Like you even have to ask."

"I'll get it." Caroline giggled, then she stopped and stared at the screen.

Bonnie leaned over to see what she was looking at and took the iPad from her, "I'll do it."

Caroline's face fell and I raised an eyebrow, "What up, boo?"

Caroline bit her lip and looked up at her, "It's just me and Matt."

"Oh. I talked to that jackwaffle today in class." I said.

Caroline's eyes shot up to mine, "what did he say?"

"Gurrrlll," I rolled my eyes Caroline chuckled, "he feels like you're hiding something. Can't blame him. You _are _a vampire and all. But come on, he loves you. You're impossible not to love." I ruffled her hair.

Caroline beamed at me, "Thanks Jade."

I shrugged.

"This is coming from the one that thought this was a lesbian party." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Lesbian party?" Jeremy came in.

"Yeah, wanna watch?" I said sarcastically.

"Hell yeah!"

Elena got on his case, "what are you doing, this is a girls night!"

"I know. I should come downstairs more often," He smiled, "only when Jade's here." He teased.

"Respect." I nodded. Then we fist bumped.

"Go back upstairs." Elena told him.

"But my best friend is here." He told her.

I gasped, "Jer! Omg! That is such a nice thing to say! You're my bestie too."

He ruffled my hair.

"I thought Stefan was your bestie." Elena smirked.

"Well now it's Jeremy." I said, without looking at her.

"How will Stefan react to this information?

"She's mine, Elena. Jeez!" Jeremy rolled his eyes at her.

"I know! Who do you think you are?!" I scolded her.

She began to shoo Jeremy and I reached out for him.

"Jer Bear!"

"Jadie Pooh!"

Elena pushed him toward the stairs.

When he was halfway up, I yelled at her, "YOU CAN'T STOP OUR LOVE!"

All the girls laughed, even Bonnie. She was _finally _warming up to me.

"I thought you liked Damon." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

My eyes went wide and I denied it, "no."

"You had sex with him last night." Elena chuckled. Caroline and Bonnie gasped.

"We didn't!"

"They did. I'm surprised you two didn't hear them. She was screaming like crazy."

"She is a liar!"

"You yelled 'hot vaginas'. You always yell hot vaginas when you're taken by surprise or having an orgasm."

"You don't know _what _I yell when I'm having an orgasm!"

"When you have sex with Chad, you yell 'hot vaginas' every twenty minutes."

"Now you know she's lying. You know I would never yell out those lesbian words."

"Tell me everything." Caroline gushed.

"Nothing happened." I crossed my arms and glared at Elena, who stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're lying." Caroline scolded me.

"No I'm not."

"You blink a lot when you lie." She said.

I gasped, "Oh my Pickles. That's true?"

"Come on!"

I coughed, "if I did have sex with him…_if!_" I emphasized, "I would have told you that he is very good."

"And has the stamina of a track star." Elena mocked me.

"Really?" Caroline giggled.

"Okay! I'm done! I thought we were having a slumber party-thing?"

"This is what girls do at slumber parties." Bonnie cut in. That was probably the second time she spoke to me. I answered her like it didn't affect me.

"Well that's weird. I thought we ate ice cream and cried about stuff."

"We do that too." she smiled.

I squinted my eyes, "What kind of sick game are you people playing on me?" I asked them.

They all laughed, but Elena stopped and looked toward the kitchen. We all turned around and saw Jenna.

"J-J! MY B TO MAH BOO!" I ran and hugged her and she chuckled.

"What's going on?" she said with a smile.

Elena shrugged, "Girl's night."

Jenna raised her eyebrows and her smile fell, "Oh."

I let go of her and walked back to the couch.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna sighed.

"He feels terrible." Elena said sadly. We would know. We talked to him after class.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked us.

Elena glanced at us and I gave her a thumbs up. Tell her this was for her! Make her feel better!

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out. And, you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…"

Caroline raised her hand, "Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships."

I cut in, "I chase away all my potential boyfriends with just 3 words." I mumbled.

"You too?" Jenna asked us.

Caroline and I sighed at the same time, "You have no idea."

"Oh, okay then. It's just this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate," Caroline started, "maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you."

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline raised her voice. Getting a little defensive….

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna insisted.

Caroline sighed, "You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the Grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie smiled.

"In." Jenna agreed.

Elena shrugged, "In."

All four looked at me and I looked behind me, "is there something on my face?"

"No silly. Are you coming?"

"Oh…yeah sure. Hopefully I'll get drunk or something." I muttered.

I missed Damon…

WIWGFY

When we got to the Grill, there was a ton of people dancing and drinking. I saw the band a grimaced. Ugh! It was Simon….

Simon and his band had been playing at the Lockwood events before mine and ever since Carol started using us, they were mad.

Tough! I should go up there and sing, just to piss them off.

I had to yell to the girls, "How bitchy would I be if I went up there and made those idiots look even worse than they already do?"

"Very!" Elena laughed.

I shrugged, "Okay. I'm so doing it then!"

She shook her head at me and I grinned. I saw Ric at the bar and squealed. Jenna gave me a weird look.

"Yo man is here!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, God." She groaned.

"I know! Look how sexy he looks! He totally pulls off the whole, 'I'm depressed' act!"

"This was a bad idea." She sighed.

"Come on! It's Ric! He loves you, you love him! If you're gonna be pissed, Jenna…..act like you're pissed." I gave her advice.

"And how do I do that, sensei?" she teased.

"Oh, did you forget?" I asked her.

"Forget what?"

"Um...that you're a friggin _woman!_"

"No, I just-"

"When a girl gets mad…she avoids the person entirely, but if a _woman _gets mad….she acts like a cut throat bitch." I smirked.

"How do I do that?"

"Make him regret whatever the hell made you mad at him in the first place."

"Regret?"

I sighed, "Jenna, just throw your milkshakes out there."

"My milkshakes?"

"That bring _all _the boys, and _all _the men, and _all _the fucking country to the yard. You feel me?"

"I think so." She nodded her head.

"Wiggle those hips and shake those titties!"

She laughed, "Okay?"

I slapped her ass and she began to walk toward the bar. I noticed she wasn't following my instructions and I stopped her.

"Strut! Don't walk! Walking is for cripples and grandmas! Strut like your ass depends on it!"

She started to laugh again and shook her hips more.

"That's my girl!"

"MATT! My homie!" I waved to him. He waved back with a smile, but when he saw Caroline, it fell.

"Hey Matt." Caroline said to him, but he just ignored her and continued working.

"Damn." I muttered.

"You said the balls in your court." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie said.

"You need to express your love!" I chanted.

"Same goes for you!" Bonnie told me.

"What?! I am _very _expressive! I express hate like it's-"

"Maybe that's why it's so hard for you to just accept that you love Damon. You're used to just hating things." Bonnie told me.

I sighed, "I never said I loved him." I picked at my fingers.

"Oh please! It's obvious!" Bonnie scoffed.

"Back to Caroline!" I exclaimed.

"I'm still keeping so many secrets." Caroline sighed.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna. And maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect people we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena said.

"That's deep man." I nodded my head.

Caroline looked determined on something and began to take off her jacket.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and walked up to the stage.

"Hey everybody!" She yelled into the microphone.

"Oh Lord." I sighed amused.

"Let's hear it for the band. Aren't they awesome?" Caroline clapped.

"NO!" I yelled.

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna commented as she walked back over to us, then she downed her drink.

"Fun talk with Ric?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"So there's this guy," Caroline started, "And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy," she scoffed, "Um, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I actually know what I'm talking about."

I was trying my hardest not to laugh my ass off and looked around for Matt, who stopped working and watched her.

"Like now, I'm feeling loopy. And I don't really know how to express myself." Simon put his hand over the microphone, and whispered something in her ear. She quickly turned around and told him something.

"I can sing! You know what, I'm going to sing."

The music began to play and she started to sing.

She was pretty good!

"WHOA! THAT'S MY GURL UP THERE! MATT STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" I yelled at him.

He dropped his tray he was carrying on a random table and ran up to kiss her. Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about.

I wish Damon would do something like that for me…

"What?" Elena asked.

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"You wish Damon would do what?" she asked.

I widened my eyes; I needed to stop saying shit out loud.

"I wish he would buy me a new pair of fucking underwear!" I yelled.

Elena laughed and I got bored instantly. Caroline and Matt got off the stage and I took that as my opportunity.

I bolted as fast as I could to the stage before they could start another song.

"YOU!" Simon sneered.

I ignored him, "What up! I'm Jade!" I yelled at the crowd.

They all cheered.

"You might know me from school, or from some Lockwood events! I just wanted to let all of you know, I totally kicked this guy's ass," I pointed to Simon, "so now the Mayor uses me as her band instead of them!"

They all laughed and I distinctively heard someone yell, "OW! SHAKE DAT ASS!"

I chuckled and turned to Simon, "play the song I want."

He scoffed, "no!"

I rolled my eyes and caressed his cheek. The crowd went 'Ohhhh' and I smiled.

"You're going to play the song I want." I said.

He nodded, "yeah…what do you want to sing?"

His eyes fluttered and I told him.

I took off my jacket and threw it to some random guy in the front. He grinned widely and I grinned back.

The music started to play and I began to sing.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight__  
><em>_Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight__  
><em>_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears__  
><em>_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you__  
><em>_Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,__  
><em>_But there's nothing to grab so I let go___

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much__  
><em>_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)__  
><em>_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit__  
><em>_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)___

_Just when it can't get worse, I had a shit day_

I put the mic out as an instruction for them to yell and they all yelled _(no!)_

_You had a shit day_

Again_ (no!)_

_We've had a shit day _

One more time (_no!)_

___I think that life's too short for this__  
><em>_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss__  
><em>_I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss._

I walked down the stage and into the crowd. They cheered louder and I smiled at all of them. __

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,__  
><em>_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left__  
><em>_I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me__  
><em>_You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep_

I walked over to Elena and Bonnie and played with their hair, before jumping on a table and sitting down with crossed legs.

_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone__  
><em>_I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

I hopped off the table and spun a guy around. Then I patted his cheek.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much__  
><em>_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)__  
><em>_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit__  
><em>_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)___

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day_

This time I put my hand to my ear_ (no!)_

_You had a shit day_

_(No!)_

_We've had a shit day _

_(No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss__  
><em>_I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss._

I ran back upstage.

_I will do what I please, anything that I want__  
><em>_I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all__  
><em>_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear__  
><em>_All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear_

I jumped around and danced.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much__  
><em>_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)__  
><em>_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit__  
><em>_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)___

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day _

_(No!) _They yelled 

_You had a shit day _

_(No!)_

_We've had a shit day_

_(No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss__  
><em>_I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss___

_Blow me on last kiss__  
><em>_Blow me on last kiss___

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day_

_(No!)__  
><em>_You had a shit day _

_(No!)_

_We've had a shit day_

_(No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss__  
><em>_I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss…_

I calmed down and the crowd cheered loudly. I loved singing. It was amazing. I just loved the energy that was going on in the room.

I walked down the step and got a whole bunch of back pats and 'that was great'.

I walked back to Elena and Bonnie and smirked.

"Bitchy enough?" I asked.

I didn't really feel so uncomfortable around Bonnie anymore. She seemed to like me now that she actually got to know me. That was her problem. She was prejudice.

I realized halfway through the song that I really had to pee. I told them and I went on my merry way.

I opened the door and saw Caroline on the sink and Matt in between her legs.

"MY EYES!" I exclaimed.

They both stopped kissing and gasped.

"Jade-"

"I leave you alone for 2 seconds and you already start making babies?!"

Caroline and Matt laughed at me, "We weren't-"

I cut her off, "Oh _god, _I can see it now! Little Matolines running around! I refuse to babysit!"

"I wasn't gonna get her preg-" Matt started.

I groaned, "My girl is getting preggers!"

"We-"

"There is a bun in the oven!"

"What-"

"It's getting warm and rising! That means babies! They'll both have blonde hair. Jesus Christ, I'm gonna need a lawyer."

They continued laughing.

"Thanks guys. Just thanks! Thanks for ruining my summer!" I said sarcastically, leaving the bathroom.

I ran into Bonnie, who was about to go in the bathroom, but I stopped her.

"I wouldn't….Caroline and Matt." I smirked.

"In the bathroom?" she gasped.

"Bun in the oven." I told her.

She laughed.

"So when are you and Jeremy gonna get it on?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"How-how did you know?"

"Oh please. I saw the way you looked at him when he came downstairs. I was waiting for you to run up to him and lick his face." I rolled my eyes.

"I wanna date him, but I just wanna make sure Elena's okay with it?"

I shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat."

"Jade, I feel like I owe you an apology." She said.

"Why?" I gave her a weird look.

"I never talked to you and I was distant, but when I got to know you, I realized who nice and funny you were. So, sorry for not being nice to you." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "I accept, and if it makes you feel better, when we weren't talking and all, I imagined 6 different ways of taking you out with a laser."

She laughed, but stopped immediately when she looked behind me. I turned around and saw who she was looking at. It was some old guy.

"Is-is that your Dad or something?"

"No. It's Dr. Martin." She said in a scared voice.

"Don't know who that is." I said.

"Excuse me." She said, and went to go talk to him. I sighed and started to walk back to a table, but a light bulb exploded.

"What the?" I looked around and saw that a whole bunch were exploding. I covered my head and quickly got under a table for cover.

"What kind of prank is this?!" I yelled.

I saw Dr. Martin looking kind of mean and Alaric taking Jenna outside. I was about to do the same thing, but someone pushed me into a wall. Damn it!

I started to smell smoke and looked behind me, there was a fire.

I tried to get out the area, but someone pushed me again and my hand went through a flame.

"Fucking, bitch!" I cussed. From what I could tell, it was burned badly and I was pissed. I started to cough and the smoke was so thick, I couldn't see anything.

I began heaving and I felt someone push me _again. _I held on to the wall and my lids began to get heavy.

I never thought I would die from a flaming building. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me.

Soon, I was outside, breathing in clean air. I started to cough a lot and get dizzy. Someone patted my back and I was thankful for that.

I sucked in a deep breath and rubbed my eyes with my good hand.

"Jade? Are you okay?" I heard Damon's voice.

"No. I'm extremely pissed!" I spoke, but my voice was horse.

"I need to get you out of here." He looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him.

"We killed Dr. Martin's son and now he's pissed." He dragged me away from the flaming building.

"You killed that poor man's son?" I gasped.

"It was necessary." He said.

"How on earth is that necessary?"

"He tried to pull the dagger out Elijah."

"So you decided to kill him?"

"He tried to kill us first."

"…Oh."

He bent down and sighed, "Come on, I'm taking you to Elena's house." He said.

I nodded and hopped on his back. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were there.

I got off his back and stumbled. I was already dizzy, that vampire ride didn't make it any better.

"Ugh." I groaned. He grabbed me by my arm before I could fall over.

"Careful." He said. He held me for longer than necessary and we just stared at each other. I felt terrible, and I was extremely scared that he had had sex with Katherine. I didn't know.

He did stupid things when he was upset.

He coughed and let go of my arm and walked toward Elena's house. I followed him and he opened the door.

I immediately went to the kitchen. I didn't let Damon see my hand. I knew he would worry. It hurt so much. It was probably a third degree. It was bleeding in some areas and the skin was blackened. I couldn't even believe it. It wasn't even bleeding at the Grill.

It looked terrible. The whole time I was trying not to cry. I was pretty tolerant with pain, but this was just off the charts. I inhaled and exhaled sharply as I went to her sink.

I put the water on the coldest temperature and put my hand in it. I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

I was breathing hard out my mouth. I sounded like a dog. There were fresh tears strolling down my face as well.

After just 20 seconds, I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my hands from the water and wrapped a paper towel around it. The blood seeped through the towel though.

I got some ice and wrapped it in another towel and gently pressed it to my hand.

Be a big girl, Jade.

I could hear them talking in the living room.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." Katherine said, "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean."

"You know you have to get her out of here before Jenna comes home." Elena said.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked angrily.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"I don't like you much either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead," She said, "But if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kind of need you to to be alive," she sighed, "So I'm not a threat to you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." She finished.

I dried my eyes and walked back in the room.

Damon, Stefan, and Katherine's eyes snapped to me and I tightened my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm-uh-you know…bleeding. So…." I drawled.

Damon sped over to me and looked at my hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some idiot pushed me and it caught on fire."

He was about to bite into his wrist, but I grabbed his arm before he could, "I told you that stuff makes me throw up."

His nose flared and he crossed his arms, mad that he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm tired." I told him.

He nodded and pushed me toward the door.

"I told you sleepovers sucked Elena!" I yelled at her.

She smiled at me and told me goodbye.

WIWGFY

The whole car ride was silent. I didn't talk because I was too scared to say anything and Damon didn't talk because he was mad at me.

I was surprised when we got to the house. Damon turned off the car and sped over to my side and helped me out. As soon as he was sure I was able to stand he let go of my hand and walked toward the house without saying anything.

I sighed and followed him. I shut the door behind me and slowly made my way to the couch. Damon was in his little area pouring himself a drink.

I took a deep breath, "Do you-cough-you know….um, wanna….talk about it?" I wasn't looking at him; I was looking at the coffee table in front of me.

"Nope." He said and took a gulp.

I nodded my head, "Okay."

I got off the couch and went to the kitchen to go some ice for my hand. It hurt a lot.

When I was done, I walked past Damon and went upstairs to my room.

I was in the worst mood.

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed Indian style. Why did bad things always happen to me? What did I ever do to society?!

The thing was, I wasn't even that mad about my hand, or about the Dr. Martin thing. I was upset and sad that Damon was mad at me and he was probably gonna ignore me and have sex with the Andie bitch.

I was also sad that through the whole entire freaking day….not once….did he ever say it back to me. I was expecting him to grab me by my arm like usual, and tell me that he didn't care about how bitchy and messed up I was. He loved me anyways…

Of course, that was never gonna happen.

But above all…I WAS PISSED! That he was making me cry again.

He always did this; he _always _made me feel things I didn't want to feel. If I didn't love him so much, I would've hated him.

I shifted my body so I was lying on my stomach and kept my hand up. I put my face in a pillow to stifle the sounds of my sniffles and sobs. Stupid bastard!

There was a knock at my door. I assumed it was Stefan.

"What?!" I snapped.

The person just knocked again and I picked up my head and wiped away most of my tears.

"Come in." I coughed.

Damon walked in stared at my face. I could've cussed out God right then and there.

I coughed again and looked away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I wiped away a stray tear.

"You're crying." He observed.

No shit Sherlock.

"My hand hurts." I bit my lip.

He walked in the room and sat on my bed next to me.

"You're the one that didn't take my blood." He grumbled.

"It doesn't do anything, but make me vomit."

We were both avoiding each other's eyes and stared at the area in front of us.

"Did you mean it?" he asked me.

"Did I mean what?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"When you said you loved me?" he asked.

How does someone answer that? Of course I loved him. Why else would I say it?! I was so in the moment that I just _happened _to say I love you for no reason?! What the hell?! It was such a stupid question, but it still made me emotional.

My lips trembled slightly as I answered him, "Yes." I whimpered.

In my peripheral vision I could see him nodding slightly.

'…_Is that all you needed? More embarrassing confessions that you never return?' _

I didn't deserve the pain he put me through.

"I love you too." he said. I could see him turn to me and I swallowed hard and looked at him too.

He looked sincere.

I nodded slowly.

Neither of us said anything for a while.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch." My voice cracked.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry I didn't say it back to you before."

I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my back and kissed my cheek.

"This is great and all, but my hand still hurts." I muttered.

"I know." he grumbled.

I smiled, "Why are you so mad?"

"Because I can't do anything about it."

I moved my head so my chin rested on his shoulder instead, and I looked at him.

"Oh, there's definitely something you could do about it."

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"You could kiss me." I smirked back.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine tenderly. I think that was the first time he had ever kissed me so gently.

I sat up and straddled him. I could feel how tight he was. I pushed him down with my good hand and he moved his hands over my body.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"No-kiss-are you?" he asked me.

"God, I thought you would never ask." I said.

I opened my mouth wide and sucked in all his energy. He groaned and I could already feel my hand healing.

He flipped us over, so he was on top as I continued to take him in. When I was finished, he pulled my shirt over my body and began kissing down my stomach. I gasped when he got incredibly close to my waist line and licked back up. He slipped his fingers through my belt loops and pulled down, discarding my jeans. That left me in my bra and underwear.

I kissed his neck and pulled his shirt off him. I pulled back and just marveled at his bare, hard chest and abs.

"Like what you see?"

"Mmm…" I moaned and bit my lip.

I pushed his chest so he fell on his back, then I slid in between his legs and kissed all over his chest. I saw the small happy trail he had and smiled like a kid who found some candy.

I unbuckled his pants hungrily and he watched me with a smirk and labored breath.

Good Lord, I was horny.

I threw his belt somewhere and did the same with his pants. He was left in only his boxers and I needed those off immediately. He looked painfully erect for me and gasped as I bent down to kiss a small area just above his dick.

I took my teeth and grabbed the boxer waist band, pulling up and letting go, letting them snap back in place like a rubber band. I was playing with him and we both knew it.

"Jade." He whined.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Just do it." He groaned.

"What do you want me to do Damon?" I smirked.

"Take off the damn things." He said.

"Say please." I giggled.

He exhaled sharply and pushed me back in a submissive position. He towered over me and he removed my bra.

"That reminds me, you owe me a new bra."

"Good. I can buy you a better one." He kissed me and played with my breast. I lay down and he licked each one, giving equal attention.

I moaned and he gave each of them a sloppy kiss. He moved down my stomach and kissed my hot spot.

I jumped slightly.

"Tender area?" he asked.

I answered him with a moan as he continued. He kissed my inner thigh and I breathed out loudly. I winced as I felt his fangs dig into it.

"Ah." I said hoarsely.

He lapped up the rest with his tongue and kissed the area. When he was done with that, he kissed me tenderly.

It tasted salty.

He opened his mouth and used his teeth to pick up the waist band of my underwear and dropping them like I did to his boxers and I muttered.

"Tease."

"You did it first." He smirked.

I chuckled and he shut me up by licking the wet area of my underwear.

I gasped again.

"Take em off!" I demanded.

"Say please." He mocked me.

"Damon," I whined, "don't be mean."

"Come on Jade. Be a good girl."

"Mmmm…I'm a bad girl."

"You don't get anything until you say please." He continued to tease me.

"Please!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled lightly and pulled off my underwear. He stared at my naked form with bright eyes, but I was getting restless, so I pulled down his boxers. He sprang out and I licked my lips hungrily.

Finally!

He pulled me closer to him by my thighs and gave me a kiss before slowly pushing himself inside me.

"God damn." He moaned.

I was breathing heavily as he started to move in and out.

"Damon." I moaned.

He kept diving into me as he gripped my thighs. Every time, he hit each good spot and every time, I squeaked out a cry of pleasure.

He growled my name and increased his speed.

I could feel my climax approaching and I gasped, "Damon I'm gonna-I'm-"

I cried out his name and he reached his peak right after, yelling mine. He collapsed on top of me as we both tried to control our breathing.

"Hot vaginas." I muttered. He breathed out a small chuckle.

After a few minutes, he gave me a chaste kiss.

"Thanks for-deep breath-fixing my hand." I told him.

He chuckled softly, "Anytime."

**Okay…so…I put in an actual sex scene.**

**Mostly because I got a lot of PMs saying that I should change the rating to 'M'.**

**If there are more people that have a problem with this change, you can PM me or just review and I'll change it back to 'T' and delete this part of the chapter.**

**If you liked it, whooptie doo.**

**I'll keep it.**

**Tell me whatcha think **

**P.S. I have this idea…okay, here it is: Every time we reach 50 more reviews than the last, (ex. 150, 200, 250, 300, .) I will update 1 chapter that same day, and then I'll update a second chapter the following day.**

**Instead of me just posting when I feel like it…**

**Kay…**

**I'm done.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Know Thy Enemy

**Important author's note at the end for those of you that have read my other story…**

**REVIEW!**

I think there was something about hot vampire sex that just made me feel so energetic and happy. It was either that, or it was just some coincidence that after Damon and I had sex, I just wanted to get up early and be spontaneous.

I had been laying on Damon's chest watching him sleep, watching his slow intakes of breath. At first I thought it was cute. A great way to past the time, since I got up at 6:30 just because I was restless.

I know….6 fucking 30.

But then, I got bored.

I kissed Damon's cheek affectionately.

He didn't move.

Then I kissed his lips. That only provided me with a moan and him pulling me closer to his chest unconsciously.

What kind of vampire was this guy? He couldn't wake up.

I sighed and pursed my lips…what to do?

I know!

I pushed him. He smacked his lips and groaned a little. At least I got a reaction….

So I pushed him again, only this time, I did it harder. He groaned louder and opened his eyes tiredly.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Damon," I whispered with a smile, "Get up."

"No." he groaned.

I frowned and pushed him a few more times, "please?"

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled.

"But I'm bored." I whined.

Damon ignored me and turned around.

"Damon," I whined again, pushing his back, "I'm really really really bored."

He kept ignoring me. I huffed and grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

He groaned loudly and rolled on top of me. I coughed and started hitting his back.

"Get off of me! You're heavy!"

He just kissed my lips and stayed.

"Ugh! Move!"

"Shh." He said.

I tried to shimmy my way from under him, but he tightly enclosed me.

"This is illegal!"

"Waking me up is illegal."

"But I'm bored."

"Sucks for you."

I pouted.

He opened his eyes and stared at my lips, moving them with his thumb, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like it when you pout." He kissed my lips.

"I pout cuz I'm bored."

He sighed and rolled off me, "Are you always this hyper in the morning?"

I giggled and straddled his waist, "Only when I've had 13 orgasms."

He chuckled and ran his hands up and down my back and thighs.

"I'm hungry." I sighed.

He smiled a little, "I'm still tired from the one last night."

"Not that kind of hungry." I giggled.

"Then go get some food." He kissed my hands.

I shrugged, "okay…I'll call Elena."

I got off Damon and out my bed. I went to my bathroom so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. When I was done I went to turn on my shower. Sex always made me feel…sticky.

I turned around so I could get my shampoo, but I ran into Damon.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"Well, you're taking a shower, and since you are now my potential girlfriend, I think It's my job to make sure you do a thorough job."

I nodded my head slowly, "because I usually don't do a thorough job at all, right?" I asked him, playing along.

"Of course."

"Maybe I don't want you to take a shower with me." I teased him.

He shrugged and smirked, "I can always watch."

I rolled my eyes and got in the shower. He followed me inside and kissed me erotically.

"You only-kiss-came in here-kiss-for shower-kiss-sex." I said.

He chuckled lightly and picked me up, leaning me against the clear shower wall. I smirked against his lips.

Morning sex is always great.

WIWGFY

I finished getting dressed, while Damon watched me.

"I like all black on you." Damon commented.

I slipped on my jacket and smirked at him, "You're only being nice to me because I let you fuck me in the shower."

He shrugged, "that may be part of it."

I shook my head at him and grabbed my boots, putting them on.

"What are _you _gonna do today?" I asked him.

"Me and witchy are going to go to a very secret place." He smirked.

I gasped and jumped on top of him, "Can I know this secret?" I asked him cutely.

He moved my hair from my face and made a sound like he approved something.

"Maybe, but not right now."

"Why not?" I pouted. He kissed my bottom lip and put his finger to lips.

"Shh." He said, continuing to kiss me.

Just when he said that, Stefan came into the room.

"We have a problem." He said in a rushed breath.

I rolled off the bed and raised my eyebrow, "what's wrong?"

"Isobel just showed up at Elena's doorstep." Stefan told us.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Elena's mother who doesn't give a rat's ass about her." Damon told me.

I nodded my head and cracked my knuckles, "let mama take care of her."

I started to walk out the door, but Stefan grabbed me by my shirt like I was a little kid.

"She's a vampire." He explained.

"A dangerous vampire." Damon cut in.

"Psh! I can take her!" I bragged.

Damon and Stefan gave me a look…

"Fine. What's she doing here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out." Stefan told me. "I was gonna go over there now. Wanna come?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I was just about to call her anyway." I told him.

"Wanna ride?" he asked.

"Let's go."

"Buh Bye." I turned to Damon.

"Bye." He gave me a chaste kiss. I was tempted to say 'I love you' but it was too early for that. I didn't wanna freak him out.

"I don't think that you should tell her I'm here." Katherine walked into the room.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." Katherine explained.

"You're the one in cahoots with them... You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." Damon smiled in a sarcastic angry way.

I tsked Katherine, "not a good way to make friends, Kathy."

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." She put her hand behind her head and was about to walk away, but Stefan stopped her.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need us to swap places with Elena, the less people know that I'm here, the better," neither one looked eager about her explanation and Katherine turned directly to Stefan, "think about it, Stefan. C'mon, be smart."

Stefan nodded his head.

"Tell you what. Why don't you, uh...call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." Stefan told Damon.

"Wait! Isobel is Alaric's wife?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Nobody tells me _anything._" I whined.

Stefan's phone vibrated and he checked it and sighed, "I have to make a stop at Caroline's first."

"That's cool, I'll call Alaric and he can just pick me up." I told him.

He nodded, and walked out the house. That left me with just Damon and Katherine. I texted Ric to come pick me up and he responded saying he was on his way.

Katherine gave me an evil smirk and I returned it.

"So," I asked her, "how long have you known about me?"

"I'm surprised you _knew_ that I knew about you."

"I'm psychic." I said sarcastically.

"I'm still pissed you didn't tell me." Damon told Katherine.

"Well, you did lock me in a tomb." She shot back

"How did you know? Who told you?" I asked her.

"I thought you were psychic." She smiled.

"The spirit world is silent."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh God…" I muttered, "Did you have sex with my mother?"

Damon raised his eyebrow and Katherine chuckled, "no, but the offer was very generous."

"Ugh! She offered? My mother is such a whore." I mumbled.

"We were friends actually." Katherine crossed her legs.

I scoffed, "of course you were. First Elijah, now you."

"She became friends with Elijah to keep him from finding me."

"My mother helped you stay hidden from Elijah?"

She nodded, "Also Klaus."

"My mother knew Klaus?!" I yelled at the same time Damon yelled 'what?'

"You're mother was very secretive with you. It was a sheer coincidence that I found out you were her daughter."

"How did you find that out?"

"At the masquerade. Common sense. You weren't a vampire, yet you couldn't get out the room. You also look like her."

"I wanna know how your mother knows Klaus." Damon spoke up.

Just then, Ric opened the door, "hey." He said.

"Story time is over." Katherine purred and walked out the room.

"This isn't over," I yelled, "The spirits will make you tell me more!"

"Let's go." Alaric said. I nodded and waved goodbye at Damon.

I got in the front seat and smiled. A nice car ride alone with Alaric. This was gonna be fun.

"It looks like you and Damon are on good terms." He said to me.

I nodded, "we had sex last night." I said.

Alaric pressed the brake and looked at me, "What?"

"And the night before that."

He raised his eyebrow, "don't tell me you two are sleeping with each other so you can feel better about yourselves."

"Naw." I said. Alaric nodded his head and let go of the brake.

"But he did say he loved me." I said.

Alaric pressed the brake again.

"What?!" he said.

I shrugged, "how can he not? I'm adorable."

"No, I mean, he actually told you he loved you?"

"I don't lie." I said.

He gave me a look.

"All the time…" I added.

"I can't believe this. Isn't he sleeping with Andie?"

I paused, wait dammit…I completely forgot about her…

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Well, he was bangin me so hard, I lost track of my memory."

Alaric pulled a face and shook his head, "So are you guys like…together or something?"

"Why Ric, is that jealousy I detect?"

"What?! No! I have Jenna and-"

"Who's mad at you, correct?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't sweat it Alaric, I'm hot. I've been told to make a guy horny every now and then." I shrugged.

"This is a really inappropriate conversation." He told me.

"It's a succubus thing. It's natural for you to feel attracted to me."

"You're my student." He exclaimed.

I scoffed and waved him off, "I barely go to that class anyway."

"It's not right."

"Ric, just accept it. You think I'm hot and amazing. I have that effect on people."

"But it shouldn't be on your teacher."

"Oh, please," I told him, "I know Mr. Franks has wet dreams about me…and I know he's told you about them." I gave him a look.

"What-no-he-"

"I walk past the teachers' lounge all the time. I can hear the guys in there…and the occasional girl."

"This is too weird." He shook his head.

I elbowed his arm playfully, "come on…tell me. What does he say?"

"I'm not repeating it."

"Come on Ric. Amuse me."

He sighed and kept both hands on the wheel, firmly.

"He said-"he inhaled sharply, "he said he had a dream about you bent over his desk-"

I waved him off, "no, not that one. I already heard that one. I'm talking about the other one."

He widened his eyes, "you already heard about that?"

"I made him tell me."

"You _made _him tell you?" he asked.

"Yep. Seduction." I confirmed.

"And he fell for it?" he exclaimed.

"I don't seduce people _normally. _I have a different technique."

"Like what?"

"I've got powers," I smiled viciously; "It's kinda like compulsion…only…you can't block it out with vervain and stuff."

"I can't believe this?"

"So are you more surprised that I seduced my teacher or that he has dreams about me?"

"I don't know…" he shook his head.

"If it makes you feel better," I said, "Damon and I have only had sex twice. No reason to get jealous…yet."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are. Just a little bit." I used my fingers to demonstrate.

"No. That would be extremely disturbing."

"Well, I'm not disturbed because you're hot Ric." I patted his back.

"Are you the one that's been slipping those love notes in my desk?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?! Some whore is moving in on you?!" I dramatically gasped.

"Jade they have the same handwriting-"

"They tried to frame me?!"

"Is it you?!"

"Please read to me these letters that I have no knowledge of!"

"Well there was one that said they knew where I lived."

"My God! You have a stalker!"

"Then it said I knew where _they _lived-"

"You stalk them?!"

"I only know where 5 of my students live."

"Well it's one of those five then!"

"That's you, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Sinald."

"It's obviously Sinald! God knows he's creepy! He's obsessed with me! That's how he knows my handwriting!"

"If he's obsessed with you, why would he write love letters to me?"

"He obviously knows I think you're hot, Ric. He's trying to sabotage you."

Ric gave me another look and rolled his eyes.

"That's why he said he wanted to pour ice cream down my chest and lick it off?" he asked me, knowingly.

"Err…SINALD WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!"

"And he wanted to slap my ass to watch it shake like a Polaroid picture?"

"He loves Polaroids!"

"Isn't that your phrase?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No! I have never said that in my life."

"You yelled it to Jenna that day we walked through the property lines."

"That was a coincidence! Nothing more!"

"They also said 'Jade is so awesome. I think you should be with her, even though my love for you is great, she's your soul mate'."

"Well," I smirked, "they obviously know the truth."

"Then it continued, stating all your great qualities."

"Aw! You think I have great qualities?"

"What would Damon say about this?"

"Well, at the time, I was pissed at him, so-"I slapped my hand to my mouth. Dammit…I ratted myself out.

"You should try making them sloppier, and talking less about yourself." Alaric smirked to himself.

"Okay, how about this," I coughed, "Dear Ric,-"

"We're here." He chuckled, getting out the car.

"But I didn't finish!"

He walked into Elena's house and I huffed as I got out the car. Next time…I'll signature it…Love, a person that's obviously not Jade, but if they were you should totally get with her.

I opened the door and Elena gave me a hug, "thanks for coming." She said.

"I mostly came because of the car ride. How could I say no to this hunk?" I pointed at Ric. Elena rolled her eyes and filled us in.

"She won't come out of her room." Elena spoke.

"What'd you tell her?" Ric asked.

"Nothing," Elena sighed "She won't talk to me."

"How awkward." I shook my head. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I shot my head up.

"Hey." Elena whispered.

"My boo boo." I put my hands out for a hug.

"Jenna." Alaric whispered.

"I don't want you here, Ric." Jenna sneered and avoided my hug, "You need to go."

I gaped at her. Who would pass of one of my hugs?! A bitch! A bitch that's who!

Alaric sighed "Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now-"

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna nodded, putting on her jacket. She had a bunch of papers in her arms.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house."

"Jenna. Don't do this-"I started.

"Did you know too?" she asked me.

"Know what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She was alive?"

"Who?" they all gave me looks, "Oh! That bitch Isobel. Naw, I just found out today. Very tragic, yes, but this isn't the way to make it better. If anything, you track that whore down and lay a beating on that bitch, shoving a pole up her vagina and past her fucking uterus and-"

"Jade." Elena hissed at me.

I pursed my lips and whispered to Jenna, "I'm here for you, man;" I cracked my knuckled again; "I once beat this kids ass for stealing my Dora doll."

Elena sighed, "Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on-"

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." Jenna told her.

Elena nodded "Ok, but Jenna, please just-"

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you," she turned to me and Ric, "all of you." Jenna cut her off. She slammed the door and I called out.

"I'm a succubus if it makes you feel better!"

"Jenna." Elena yelled.

"Let her go," John came out from the kitchen "It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on, but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-"

I was about to walk up and suck the life out of him, but Ric beat me to it, by punching him in the face.

"Oh, _fuck yeah_!" I fist pumped.

"Sorry, Elena." Alaric muttered and wiped his mouth, walking out the house.

"You know this is your fault, right?" Elena glared at John.

"Right." John rubbed his nose.

"Oh, that was too perfect. You just got Ric'd. If I had that on video….my life…it would just be complete. I would upload that to YouTube…America's Funniest Home Videos...the Zoo! Elephants deserve a little entertainment too!"

Elena walked out the room, which left me with just John.

"Johnny, have a seat with me." I told him, walking to the living room.

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a choice." I sang.

"Yes I do. I chose not to have a seat with you."

I sighed and walked up to him, touching his face lightly, "Have a seat with me."

His eyes fluttered and he nodded his head, "Okay."

I sat on the couch and he sat next to me, a little too close for my comfort, but I was the one who seduced him, so I guess this was the consequence of that.

"You are a bastard." I nodded to him.

He smiled at me.

"And I want to kill you with fire and a swarm of Guppies."

"Guppies." He sighed.

"The fish, not that stupid show on Nickelodeon."

He just giggled like a school girl and scooted even closer to me. I sighed; maybe I shouldn't have seduced him.

"You are a terrible father, and I hope you get stabbed one day."

He nodded again.

"So with that," I patted his knee, "I leave you to whatever you do on your free time. You make me sick." I added.

I was about to get up, but he grabbed my hand, "Don't go."

"Sorry, pal. You gotta buy me a drink first. Plus, I've gotta bf now."

"Who?!"

"Damon."

"No!" he whined.

"He's very good at sex."

"I can be good at sex too!"

"Gross!"

"I can be your bf."

"No, sir!"

"I hate Damon!"

"He hates you too."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

He began to stiff and his eyes watered. Oh God…

"My life is OVEEEEERRR!"

"Chill, man!"

"I can't live without you." He kissed my hand.

"God! You're just like Barry! Maybe that's why he's obsessed with me…"

"Who's Barry?"

"An annoying taxi driver." I mumbled.

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone. You're mine."

"Let go of me." I told him.

He got up and I backed up.

"But I love you."

I totally regret seducing him….

"Look," I pointed behind him, "its Barry, now!"

He quickly turned around and I bolted up to Elena's room.

When I got in, Stefan was there too.

"Your dad is in love with me." I told her, sitting on the chair at her vanity.

"What?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Why?" Stefan asked, amused.

"Because I totally seduced him…accidently."

"You seduced my father?!" Elena exclaimed.

I put my hands up, "it was an accident!"

"How do you 'accidently' seduce someone?" Stefan used quotes.

"I was trying to make him sit down and he wouldn't do it, so I thought it would be a good idea at the time. Now I regret it."

"So you just seduced him and he listened to you?" Stefan asked.

"Oh yea," I remembered, "you don't know…I'm a succubus." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I eat people's souls. Remember that day I thought I killed my doctor…that's what happens." I looked at my nails.

I saw Stefan get in front of Elena to protect her.

I waved him off, "She was the first person I told. I'm not gonna eat her. I don't roll that way."

"You knew?" Stefan asked her.

She nodded, "She's not going to hurt me Stefan."

"Or you…" I looked at Stefan, "John, however….I can't make any promises."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, "Um…okay then. Who else knows?"

"Just you, Elena, Damon and Alaric. But he was there when I told Damon…oh! And Brian and my doctor."

Stefan coughed out a laugh, "Why was I the last to know?"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me." I pouted.

He gave me a hug, "I could never hate you."

"Great, because I feed off Damon when we have sex." I said in his chest.

"That's so weird."

"That's why we have so much." I added.

He chuckled lightly.

"Oh! And Elijah and Katherine!"

"Katherine knows?" Elena made a face.

"Apparently, the bitch knew my mom…she is such a slut." I shook my head.

"I know." Elena agreed.

"Oh, no. I'm talking about my mom, but Kathy is one too." I smiled.

"Ah, this is bad." Elena vented "Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad."

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"What's wrong with Matt?" I asked.

"He knows about Caroline being a vampire. He's freaking out." Elena explained.

"Oh, damn," I muttered, "I'm going to have to have a chat with that boy."

John came into Elena's room and stood next to me, "There you are." He sighed.

I groaned and moved away from him and behind Stefan, "Make this creep leave!"

"You were the one that 'accidently' seduced him." Stefan teased.

"I didn't know it would have such an awful effect." I spat.

John looked to Elena, "Can you come down stairs please? I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Elena said.

"You tell that bastard, Elena." I supported her from behind Stefan.

"Please? It's important," He turned to Stefan, "you too Stefan."

I crossed my arms and huffed. I didn't feel like moving.

Then he looked at me and smiled, "You can come too Jade."

"I don't need your permission." I scowled, walking around him. I felt a distinct pat on my ass and I jumped up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He looked innocently at me, "Excuse me?"

"Elena, tell your horny father to keep his paws off the good stuff!"

Elena sighed and glared at John, "leave her alone."

Stefan followed behind Elena and I as we left her room.

"Freaky little weirdo." I muttered.

"You seduced him. You have to deal with the consequences." She rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault," we walked down the stairs, "This body is just too powerful."

I sighed and looked around. Elena gasped and looked at some woman I didn't know.

"Sup. I'm Jade." I waved at her.

"Allie's daughter. It's nice to meet you." She purred.

"Her whoreness never ends! She knows everybody…she has a nickname and everything. Did you have sex with her?!" I exclaimed.

The woman just smiled and looked at Elena.

Elena face held anger as she sneered, "you."

John cut in front of Elena and pleaded with her, "Just listen to what she has to say.

"Who is she?!" I asked.

"Isobel." Elena said angrily.

I did a double take and pointed at her, "Um. Wha-hold-hold on….this bitch?" I asked.

Elena nodded at me and Isobel only smiled. I cracked my knuckles, "Oh it's on," I started to walk toward her, but Stefan grabbed me by my elbow. I pouted and crossed my arms like a child.

"I asked John for a do-over." The woman spoke.

"Yes. Because we are all preschoolers and it's okay to leave your daughter alone for a bunch of years and not give two shits about her. Yep, that's what the world has come to." I talked to myself.

"You invited her in?" Elena growled at John.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" John told her.

"Alright," Stefan walked closer, "what do you know?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew out best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel spoke.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping you both alive." John told him.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." Elena strictly told John.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around….that a doppelgänger exists." Isobel responded.

I kept my mouth shut for the time being, just taking in all the information.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John added.

"I'm not buying any of this," Elena shook her head at Isobel, "The last time you were here; you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Bitch." I muttered.

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any of those tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered. So we killed them." John told her.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena said, agitated.

"Whoa, what?!" I straightened up, uncrossing my arms, "My boy Stefan?! That should not go unpunished!" I grabbed Stefan by the arm violently, "this man is my bestie!"

Stefan smiled at me and patted my head.

"Don't be mad, Jade." John came up to me.

"Stop being such a whipped pansy and leave me alone! You are acting like a pedophile!" I yelled at him.

Isobel chuckled softly and I glared at her.

"This isn't funny!"

"You seduced him?" she asked.

"That's none of your business!"

She shook her head and got up, walking toward Elena, "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel begged her.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"You wanna help?" Elena asked her, she nodded, "Get the hell out of my house." She said venomously.

"Damn," I whispered, "That was so bitchy. I'm becoming an amazing influence on you." I spoke.

Isobel was about to leave, but I let go of Stefan and followed her out.

"Jade, don't try and hurt her, she's a vampire." Elena said.

I gave her a sweet smile, "Elena, I'm not going to hurt your mother," I continued to walk, "much…."

Isobel was outside and I called out to her, "Hey! Izzy!"

She turned around and smiled sickly at me. God, she looked like Katherine.

"Yes, Jadeyn?"

"I have a question." I tilted my head.

"What do you want?" she said with a sigh.

"How did my mother know Klaus?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know that." she smiled again.

"Oh, come on. It seems like every vampire alive knew she existed and I know you must've been friends with her. You gave her a nickname."

"I think it's your own mother that should be telling you this. It's not my business to tell," she was about to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Look," I began, "My mother didn't give a damn about me either. She's not looking for me and I'm sure she's forgotten I exist, so I have nothing to go off of. Elijah's dead, and Katherine's being uncooperative, so if you could just give me a hint-"

"No." she finished and before I could blink, she was gone.

"FUCK IT ALL!" I screamed, balling my fist. My life was just crap…

Stefan ran outside and looked around frantically, "Are you okay?" he asked me.

My breathing was wavered as I inhaled through my nose and crossed my arms, prevented me from hitting something, "I'm fine."

He gave me a look and rubbed my back, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe when I'm not angry." I said through clenched teeth.

He nodded and Elena came out next, "We're going to the boarding house. Wanna come?"

"Sure." I muttered.

WIWGFY

When we got to the house, we all walked into the library. Damon was sitting on the couch reading some kind of journal, but he put it down when he saw us.

He must've seen my pissed off face, because he spoke up, "What's wrong with her?" he asked Stefan and Elena.

"She's mad because no one will tell her about how her mother knows Klaus. Frankly, I'm pissed too. If her mother knows him, we can get more information." Stefan explained.

I was standing next to Elena with my arms crossed and I frown on my face.

Damon rolled his eyes and put his arms out to me. My frown turned into a pout and I walked over and sat in his lap like a little kid.

He kissed me softly and I smiled. I put my head on his shoulder and he slipped his arm around my waist.

Stefan and Elena gave each other these looks and Damon saw them, "You can only have so much sex before someone confesses how much they love someone." He shrugged.

They widened their eyes and I smirked, "You were the ones that said there was too much sexual tension. I handled it!"

Elena smiled at us and took a seat in a chair.

Elena and Stefan filled him in about everything that happened and I closed my eyes.

"Do you really think Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asked.

"Look, I don't truth a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan cut in.

"You should just stay here. It be better for us to keep an eye on you…both of you." He added, looking at me.

"Oh what?! What did I do?!" I exclaimed.

"I just wanna make sure that you don't go on a binge and kill every guy that talks to you." Damon shrugged.

"Or seduce my father." Elena chuckled.

"You seduced John?!" Damon spat.

"It was to teach him a lesson!" I exclaimed.

"What lesson can you teach with seduction?!"

"I was trying to get him to sit down, but he wouldn't do it, so I took mattered into my own hands! I told him that he was a terrible father, and then he started touching me and stuff-"

"He touched you!" Damon glared.

"But it was okay, because I tricked him and ran away….he hates you by the way." I added.

"The feeling's mutual."

"That's what I told him." I smiled.

Damon gritted his teeth and I kissed his cheek.

"And if it's any consolation. I don't think that Elena should stay here. Any vampire can come in," I said, "Elena's house seems safer."

"Then we'll stay there." Damon smirked. He ran his hands up and down my back.

"So is that the plan? None of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked.

I shrugged, "Better than getting killed."

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon told her.

"Fine. Then one of you needs to take me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said.

"That would be me." Stefan told her.

"I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie," Damon spoke, "Are you staying here?" he asked me.

"No, I'll go with you. Boredom…it's tragic." I muttered.

"Wait, does that mean that you're going to the-" Elena started.

"Shh." Damon put his finger to his mouth.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat our impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine smiled. No one answered her. Not even me, who was very much on her good side.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I've delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." She frowned.

"No, we have it." Damon smirked.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked.

"It's in a very safe place." Damon kissed my cheek.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine spat.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon smiled. I chuckled a little. He was funny. Very funny….

"Fine," Katherine turned around, "Be that way."

My mood was brightened.

**Yay! Positive reviews for the 'M' rating. I didn't really put a sex scene in this one because it would've been too long. Just use your imaginations **

**SpongeBob: Imaaaginaaaaaaatioooonnn **

**I love that little sponge.**

**Anyways, REVIEW AGAIN!**

**We are almost to 250 **

**Oh yeah…**

**For those of you that have read my other story, I want you to know that I will probably continue it. The problem is I really don't like it anymore. I feel like it's the most amateur thing on this planet and I've been too busy with this story anyway. I was actually gonna delete it, but I've been getting a lot of reviews and PM's about me continuing it. **

**If it makes y'all happy, I'd be glad to continue, the updates aren't going to be that frequent though.  
>Anyways, thanks for all your support for it. It's made me very happy.<strong>

**I love you guys **


	28. SEX SYRUP!

**School…**

**Yeah…**

**Anyways, I wanna put a disclaimer on the following songs.**

**We Are Young by FUN**

**And Sex Syrup by Yung Humma.**

**And the usual, I don't own VD**

**I want a cookie.**

**So does Jade. And since it's my story, I'm gonna make her want a cookie.**

**Reaaadddd and REVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWW**

I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party.  
><strong>Ron White<strong> 

I feel sorry for people who don't drink. When they wake up in the morning, that's as good as they're going to feel all day.  
><strong>Frank Sinatra<strong> 

We were walking to some creepy house. Apparently, Bonnie could channel some creepy witch power to take on Klaus….

Do what you will with the information given to you, that's my motto.

I wasn't really a fan of the whole dead witches' thing, so I stayed close to Damon. As we neared the house, I felt less safe.

If Bonnie had a problem with me before, I wasn't comfortable with a bunch of dead witches also giving me crap.

I walked close to Damon, grabbing his arm like a child. He slipped his arm around my waist and walked with me. I felt better….just a little.

"So, uh, this is the place where that other witch was killed? Emily?" I asked him.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon rolled his eyes.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked him.

"Because I tried to save her." Damon said.

"How nice of you." I smiled.

"Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back." He finished.

I sighed softly, almost inaudible. I knew it was too good to be true…

"Before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was..." He added.

I kept my face pointed straight ahead of me, but I couldn't help, but smile a little. Damon kissed my cheek softly.

It was a full blown smile then…

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked him.

We all walked inside the house; I was more hesitant than the rest. Damon and I walked hand and hand, until we both stopped. I couldn't move my feet.

Damon scoffed at Bonnie, "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." Damon smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't move." I muttered. I looked around the house. I was scared shitless. I knew not to mess with the dead. They'd just come out to get you later.

"Neither can I." Damon said.

Suddenly, his flesh started to burn and sizzle. I watched him with my mouth agape, but I couldn't do anything. I wasn't about to cuss these heifers out.

"My ring's not working," he said stiffly, "Do something." he told her.

I stared around in confusion and kept my damn mouth shut. I wasn't going to say a word…

Bonnie focused her eyes on Damon and just as fast as he was burning, he wasn't.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie told him.

Damon was breathing hard. I just continued to stand around idly. I didn't even move from my spot.

"Can you move, Jade?" Bonnie asked him.

"Hmm?" I asked her.

"Can you move?" she repeated.

"Oh." I nodded my head. I took my feet and backed the fuck up. Yep, I could move.

"We'll go wait outside." Damon said, grabbing my hand and leading me outside. But before we could walk out completely, I yelled something.

"AND FOR THE RECORD! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU HAD NO REASON TO DO THAT! BITCH MOVE! VERY BITCHY MOVE!" I yelled and quickly ran out.

Damon gave me a weird look and I shrugged, "Did you really think I was just going to keep my mouth shut while they burned you and did some witchy ju ju on me?"

He nodded his head like he understood where I was coming from and leaned against the house wall.

"I wonder why you couldn't move." Damon mused, with his arms crossed, staring at me.

I shrugged, "I'm sure it has something to do with the whole succubus thing," I pointed at myself, "or that bitch that created me. Cause she knows EVERYBODY!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and continued to stare at me, "You were scared." He smirked.

I scoffed, "no I wasn't."

"Yes you were." He grinned wider.

"No, I wasn't! I was just…going through…an adrenaline rush." I lied.

"There's the blinking." He chuckled.

I gaped at him, "I am not blinking!" I covered my eyes.

"It's okay if you're scared, Jade."

"I'm not scared!"

"And prideful." He continued.

"I am not prideful!"

"And a liar."

"Damon, leave me alone! I didn't even wanna come here. I knew that some weird witchy shit would happen to me, and I knew I was gonna be pissed." I crossed my arms.

"So you were 'pissed' not scared?" he asked, using quotes.

I scoffed again, "witches don't scare me."

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut at the house and I jumped and ran behind Damon.

Smug bastard…

He smiled at me, but then turned around and yelled out, "screw you too Emily!"

"YEAH!" I fist pumped and cowered behind him more.

Those witches were scary.

"I wanna go home." I told him strictly, crossing my arms.

He sighed and looked back at the house.

"This is important, Jade." He told me, obviously upset that _I _was upset.

"Then I'll walk." I smiled sarcastically, turning around.

"Where?!" Damon scoffed.

"I'm gonna go to that luncheon thingy thing…" I waved him off.

"You can't walk all the way over there!" Damon called out as I kept walking farther.

"I'll get someone to drive me there!"

"You don't know a lot of people here!"

"Then I'll seduce someone to do it!"

I could hear him blow out a faint sigh, but I didn't stop to check. I kept walking, because I was irritated.

Scared by some dead witches. Oh yeah.

Very bold…very badass.

It took a while to get out the woods. Mostly because I was totally zoned out when we were walking here. Damon was leading me and I was thinking about the newest episode of Gravity Falls.

Disney Channel's only show that made me laugh.

All the other ones could suck. Dora's. Ass.

But Gravity Falls was off the chain.

My newest crack.

My Peanut to my butter.

My SpongeBob to my Patrick.

My Plankton to my….who was Plankton friends with again?

Was her name Karen? Kibbles? Kentucky Fried?

I don't know. But you get the point. It was amazing.

I was totally gonna make Damon watch it.

I could see a clearing, which meant I was almost out the woods.

"HOORAY!" I jumped up and clapped like a seal.

"I am TOTALLY white version Dora the Explorer. They fucking _need_ me on that show. I can navigate through anything. All I need is my own monkey! No…no…not a monkey. That's total plagiarism…"

Hm? What kind of animal could I have?

"A BABOON! Wait…no, no that won't work. I can't have that awful disease Elena has. Unibosii. Why am I talking out loud?"

Because I can.

"Okay, I'm gonna verbally explain the rest of my day." I said.

This was gonna be fun. I rubbed my hands together.

I was almost to the clearing, so I decided to rap.

I started my beat. It was so fly.

"Boom boom, pop…boom boom boom pop boom! UH! My names Jade. I'm so full of class. They'll make a play, about my fine ass! I wanna a DONKAAAY and we can add Shrek too. Gotta a moment mama I'ma kill you wit a knife, boo! I like Dora, and some Gravity Falls, those too kids, make me want life sized dolls."

I started to dance a little as I made my way out the forest! UGH! Take that nature!

I skipped through the street, looking for someone that could take me somewhere.

I started to sing again…

"I think I love you babeh! I hope it's not too late! You know you feel me up! You make me crave my name! You got that sex syrup! Hot and sticky babeh! Come and overflow on my pancake love!"

I bobbed my head…for some reason, Alaric came to mind. Oh Alaric…

I saw some girl with straight hair walking to her car from behind and I called out to her.

"EXCUSE ME M'AM! DON'T LEAVE YET!" I called out and ran to her.

I finally caught up to her and I smiled…that was before she turned around.

She had a sickly evil grin on her face and I felt sick.

"Oops. Err…wrong bitch-I mean girl. Sorry, um, so yeah…I saw this thing in the forest, you should totally check it out. It's some weird…creature thing. It looks like it's between a frog or a mini unicorn. I have no idea, but you know, be my guest and check it out because-" she grabbed me and screamed.

"HOT VAGINAS!"

Then it was black.

Making songs was always fun for me. It was a great way to pass time. It was dark, wherever I was, and I was bored. So what do I do?! SING DAMMIT!

This next song was in the tune of We Are Young by FUN.

Give me a second I, I need to find my dark black shoes.

They might be in the closet getting fucked by some old random dude

They're probably scared shitless right now, peeing their paannnts, but I'ma save them with my nunchucks, powers, and my laser caaattss.

I know I gave them their own cat food.

But I know it is not enough.

To defeat the old shoe-a-phile, probably raping my shoe Kyle, and, I know I can't do anything.

But I know I can…be crazy, and kick that old man's ass….i'll find him in…

THE CLOOOSSSEEETTTT!

WHERE ARE MY SHOOOOOES?!

SO I'LL SET THAT MAN ON FIIIIRRRREEEE, HE'LL BURN BRIIIGHHTEERRR!

AND HE'LL LOOSSSEEEEE!

(all his balls!)

THE CLOOOSSSEEETTTT!

WHERE ARE MY SHOES?!

SO I'LL SET THAT MAN ON FIIIIRRRREEEE, HE'LL BURN BRIIIGHHTEERRR!

AND HE'LL LOSSSEEEE!

Now I know that-

"SHUT UP!"

I heard a woman yell.

Ouch. That hurt.

"Soft words." I muttered with an attitude.

I groaned and tried to move my body around, but it was slightly difficult.

I felt someone pushing me and struggled to open my eyes. I managed to make them flutter and I looked up at the person touching me.

It was Elena.

I looked around to see that we were in a car and I focused on the person driving. It was Isobel. That bitch kidnapped me.

"UGH! Dammit it all to hell! Why do I always get wrapped up into these things with you?! What did I do?!"

I exclaimed.

"Shh! Jade." Elena told me, strictly.

"I was just having a good ol' day! I was singing!"

"We heard." Isobel scowled.

"Don't be mad at me! You kidnapped me for no reason!" I told her.

"You were at the crime scene." She shrugged.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE CRIME! I JUST WANTED A RIDE HOME!"

"Either way, I was taking you." She finalized.

I squinted my eyes at her, "I hope you suffered while I was singing."

"I was." She growled.

"Good, bitch." I muttered.

The car stopped and we all jerked forward. I fell in between the back and the front. Ouch.

"The word 'gentle' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

She turned around and smiled evilly at me, then she got out the car. Elena and I sat there with our arms crossed and I had a huge frown on my face.

What are the chances of me seducing her?

The car door swung open and I blinked my eyes rapidly. So bright…

Isobel tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for us to get out, but we didn't move.

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel told us knowingly.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled by Klaus to betray Katherine?" Elena asked her.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." She slipped her hands in her pockets. We got out the car and looked around. We were in a grave yard. It was empty.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus! Didn't you?!" Elena exclaimed.

"Where are we now? Are you taking us to him?" I asked.

I really didn't wanna become more vamp meat.

"What is this?" Elena asked as we were lead to a grave stone.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here," she had a faint smile when she mentioned her parents, "The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me buried here, the human part…the part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." She turned to Elena.

"What?" Elena whispered.

This was a heavy mother daughter moment right now, and I didn't want to interfere.

"Instead you got to meet the other part. The part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

"Yes. That was very bitchy." I muttered.

"It was also such a _treasure _to meet Alison's daughter. She was a very good friend of mine." She told me, but that was something I already knew.

"So I've been told." I said dryly.

"She loved you very much." She smiled at me.

"She loved me to the point where she was too afraid to stay with me anymore." I said with a little anger.

"She did it for you. You were going through your transition."

"Cuz I should just believe you, right?" I uncrossed my arms and walked a little toward her, "You left your daughter! You turned off your emotions, because it was _easy _for you! You could've cared, but you didn't want to, and now she has nobody to turn to. Sometimes I don't know who has it worse! My mom left me with an abusive father and a hateful brother! You don't know anything about me or my life! So excuse me, if I feel a little reluctant to trust someone like you!" I exclaimed. Elena grabbed my upper arm to keep me from getting to close and hitting her.

"You sound just like her when she's angry." She murmured.

I shook my head, "I'm not like her. She's bad."

"Are you suggesting that you're good?" she asked me, with a raised eyebrow.

I swallowed hard and thought about that question. I was about to answer her, but her phone rang.

"Yes." Isobel told whoever was on the other line.

Elena and I looked between each other with a weird look.

"Let them go?" Isobel asked the person.

Elena and I were shocked too. Why would she kidnap us, just to let us go?

"I'm done?" Isobel asked with a sigh.

"Who was that?" Elena asked her. She turned around and smiled at us.

"I hope you see your mother again, Jade," she told me sincerely, and looked to Elena, "I'm so sorry," Isobel said sadly to her, "That I was such a disappointment to you."

Very quickly, Isobel ripped her necklace off and threw it to the ground, bursting into flames.

She screamed loudly as the fire burned her body and her skin crackled. We both gasped as she got on her knees with her arms wide.

After a while, she fell to the ground, silent.

Elena and I didn't know what to do, as the body burned down to a crisp.

It was official, Elena had it worse.

WIWGFY

I took my phone from out my bra and found Damon's name. I quickly called him and told him where we were. He said he was on his way.

While we waited, I gave Elena a tight hug as tears rolled down her face. She was quiet as she cried. We sat down on the grass, next to Isobel's grave and waited patiently for Damon and Stefan.

I felt bad…

I hated that feeling.

But I felt it.

It was difficult for me to be in this situation. I was the type to feel remorse, especially for bad people, but this was different.

I felt like I was watching my life from my own perspective.

Like I was watching my own mother leave me. Elena had it bad. Her mother didn't want her, and she died.

Her father was stupid, her foster parents died. She didn't really have an adultery figure in her life anymore. She was forced to grow up. All she had was Jenna.

Good ol' Jenna.

Who left after she found out Isobel was still alive…

I saw Damon's car roll up the street and I helped Elena up as we walked there. Stefan quickly zipped over to us and took Elena from me gently as she cried.

I sighed looked back to Isobel's flaming body. She was still on fire, but the flames had died down.

I turned back around and Damon stroked my cheek fondly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." I said absentminded.

He nodded his head and slipped his arm around my waist as we walked back. Out of all the kidnappings I've had, out of all the shit I've been through in this town…that had to be the most traumatic. I knew it was for Elena.

I got in the back next to her. She was still crying. It was amazing how she could care so much about somebody when they didn't even care about her.

She looked like she was trying to stop her tears, though.

"It's okay, to hurt a little." I told her in a hushed tone, aware of the boys in the front. Through the side mirror, I saw Stefan turn his head slightly, to our conversation.

"I know she hated me-but-I" she sobbed.

"She didn't hate you," I shook my head, "She just, didn't give herself the chance to love you." I wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I never wanted this." She shook her head.

"And that's what makes you the better person." I said.

She looked down and rubbed her cheeks violently, trying to rid the tears.

"I know it's hard. It's hard because you don't want to feel anything. But it's good that you do, because if you didn't, you would be like her." I added.

She nodded her head a little and folded her hands.

"You're a good person, Elena. Don't be upset that you might've loved your mother. That's a good quality. Not all of us can be that fortunate." I turned my head and looked out the window.

Through my peripheral vision, I could see Stefan staring at me through the rear view mirror, and Damon staring at me through the front mirror.

I knew it was odd for me to show emotion like that. But Elena was my friend.

She was a good person.

I was one of those few that weren't.

WIWGFY

In the living room, John and Elena were talking. I was up in Damon's room with nothing, but a t-shirt and underwear.

Bras are for sissies.

I almost smiled at that thought. Becca used to say that a lot.

I sighed and rolled over staring at the ceiling. One hand was on my stomach as I took deep breaths.

Was there ever a normal day in Mystic Falls?

Damon walked in and paused midstep when he saw me on his bed. He gulped down his drink, like he always did, and walked over to me.

"Hi." I muttered.

He grabbed my hand gently and smiled, it was small.

"You lied to me, today." He responded back.

I gave him a weird look, "No I didn't."

He squinted his left eye in thought and smirked a little, "Yeah you did."

"Well," I smiled, "I obviously didn't mean to."

"You can't accidently lie." Damon scoffed.

"A lot of people can." I defended those people that did.

"Yeah, but _you _can't accidently lie."

"Well it happened." I shrugged.

"You're not okay." He sat next to me.

"I told you, I'm fine." I muttered and kept staring at the ceiling. I tried to keep my eyes open, and not blink.

"Right now, you are talking to the _master _of hiding emotions." He stressed the word 'master'.

"Well, sorry Master, but I'm fine."

"Can you call me 'Master' again?" he smirked at me.

"You are so bad." I chuckled.

"We should try BDSM. I've heard it's amazing."

"You want me to _hit _you while we have sex?" I laughed.

He struggled, "it can enhance the sexual experience."

I rolled on top of him and smirked wider, "I wasn't aware that we needed enhancement."

"Oh we don't," he quickly responded, "But imagine how much better it will be."

"We already feed from each other. I'm pretty sure that's…abusive enough." I rolled my eyes.

"You're dodging the subject." He said.

"You brought up sex," I shrugged, "That's on you."

He sighed and gripped my thighs, "talk to me." He said with soft eyes.

"I don't want to." I sighed through my nose.

"Fine. I'll start."

I groaned loudly and he slapped my ass.

"Shh! If you answer my questions, I'll let you be on top." He smirked suggestively.

"I'm already on top." I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll buy you another Dora doll."

"I'm going through this new phase." I winked at him.

He eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm into Gravity Falls now."

"What the hell is that?" he made a face.

"It's a Disney Channel show!" I smiled.

He groaned, "Now you're into Disney Channel?"

"Just that one show, I promise! I hate the rest of them."

"Fine. I'll get you a Gravity Falls doll." He rolled his eyes.

"I want Mabel!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll get that one."

I pursed my lips, "Fine."

"Why are you upset?"

"I would like to think that you would also be upset too if you witnessed your friend's mother combust into flames and die a terrible death." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I don't have any friends."

"Alaric." I told him.

"You want to _believe _Alaric's my friend because you have some creepy crush on him."

"I have no such thing!"

"He told me about those love notes." He gave me a look.

"Sinald wrote those!"

"So this 'Sinald' likes," he coughed and used his fingers to quote,  
>"Ric's juicy pears?"<p>

"I said peaches." I corrected him and coughed, "-Are good in yogurt." I added.

"So you like his 'juicy peaches'?" he used quotes.

"Sinald likes them!"

"I think I'm a little jealous." He smirked.

"It's a bitch isn't it?"

"Tell me why your upset." He got back on subject.

"It was devastating. It was a devastating way to die."

"So." He shrugged, "You think that kind of stuff is hilarious. You had no problem laughing at the café when Elijah blew up the windows." He said.

"Maybe that was because the bitch that kidnapped me was suffering." I smiled.

He sighed and shook his head, "You laugh at all types of depressing situations, why is this one so different?"

"Maybe because Elena's a good friend."

"Wrong." He said.

"You don't know that!"

"Wrong."

"Damon-"

"Wrong."

"I don't know!" I smacked his chest.

He sucked in a breath, "Ooo, wrong again."

"It was just sad. The whole ordeal was sad, and I don't know why it's so sad, but it is and I don't like these feelings I'm getting. Can we just have sex or something?" I pouted. He kissed my lips quickly and smirked.

"Or something."

"Cute." I said sarcastically.

"Questions first, sex later."

"But I want sex now….Master." I smirked.

"No, Jade…you-" he stopped talking as I kissed his neck softly and moved my legs between his. He sighed and kissed me back before pulling back.

"You're upset because you feel _sad_ about something?" he exasperated.

"No, I'm upset because my boyfriend won't have sex with me." I grumbled and crossed my arms as I sat on him.

"You seem extra horny today." He observed.

"No. Shit." I muttered.

"We can have sex, after you answer the simple questions. I bet it will make you feel better." He sang.

"Sex will make me feel better."

"You're going to get hungry eventually."

"Then I'll leave and go find someone else to eat."

He sighed, "Why are you so difficult?"

"That's the pure joy of being with a succubus." I patted his cheeks.

"Oh yea, it's the best." He said sarcastically.

"Why are you trying so hard to make me express my emotions. That's something you never do. Why are you forcing me to do it?" I asked.

"Because it's good for you."

"Well the next time you're upset, I'll use that same excuse."

"I'm trying to be a good boyfriend here. Do the whole 'Stefan' approach."

"The only reason I talk to Stefan, is because he's my gangstah homie and you're the cracker."

"I'm a cracker?"

"With extra salt!"

"What a weird thing to call me." He shook his head.

"Brian told me about it."

"Of course he did."

"Because I feel so generous, I'll let you _guess _why I'm so upset."

"So you _are _upset?" he pointed out.

"Don't push it." I clenched my teeth.

"Okay, well personally, I think it's because you don't like feeling sad about anything and you hate to see people go through what you went through."

"Come again?" I asked him.

"Isobel and Elena remind you of you and your mom. You're mother left you and you think she doesn't love you anymore. They knew each other and they're both bitches. So if I know you well enough, you're pissed off and sad that you felt vulnerable for just 40 seconds of your life."

I stared at him in shock.

That bastard…

"Know it all." I rolled my eyes.

He just shrugged.

"I hate mothers."

"She loved you, Jade." He waved it off like it was nothing.

"No," I shook my head, "No she didn't."

He sighed again for the billionth time and stared at my face as I looked at a random wall.

"I do."

I smiled softly at that and turned to him.

"That's because I'm the only one that understands you." I smiled and rolled off of him.

He crossed his ankles as he lay on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, questions over." He smirked and looked at me.

"I lost my mood. I'm tired now. G-night homes." I gave him the peace sign and turned over.

"Oh, What?! Seriously?!"

"As serious as a Butter nut Pringle."

"That's not serious at all!"

"Well then you can take this as payback for making me suffer."

"You weren't suffering. You were just trying to be prideful. Like always."

"Me and my pride are best friends. You're cruel for trying to tear us apart."

"So no sex?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"You're evil."

"That's why you keep me around."

**Yeah, so school is a bitch.**

**I apologize, yadda yadda.**

**Anyways, did you like Jade's rap and song about the cats and old man?**

**Yeah, she's a creative little munchkin.**

**WE ARE GETTING TO THE FINALE PEOPLE! SEASON 2 FINALE!**

**Should I start a sequel in a different story, or should I just add season 3 to this one?**

**I already have ideas, but I take yours into consideration.**


	29. When Besties Fight

**AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**As promised, a new chapter the following day….**

**Yo reviews…as nice as always.**

**NOW REVIEW SOME MOOOOORRREEEE!**

DPOV

We were waiting outside of the house while Elena signed the documents. We had decided to just give her the house, rather than keep her unprotected here or cram into hers. It was the best option we had.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" I asked Stefan.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" he shrugged.

"We just need to find him." I pondered. The last thing we needed was a surprise visit.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?"

"Nope. Not without someone that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked."

"Do you think he killed her?" I asked, referring to Katherine. It was hard for me, seeing as she was the only woman I had ever loved.

"Katherine? Probably." Stefan responded.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." I said dryly. She was in the past. I had a new woman now.

Which reminded me, "Where's Jade?" I asked him.

He smiled softly, "She said, and I quote, 'Today we are gonna have a Gravity Falls marathon! I'm NetFlixing that shit, right now!'"

"She went to the store for NetFlix?"

"I tried to tell her we had it already, but she was already out the door."

"How did she get there?" I asked him.

"I was willing to give her a ride, but she ran off, so I'm assuming she got someone to do it for her."

I crossed my arms and frowned. I didn't like the idea of Jade seducing some random guy to drive her around, even if he didn't mean anything.

"I'm sure she's fine." He blew it off.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." Elena opened the door for the old man.

Stefan and I made a move to get through but we were blocked by the barrier. I sighed and Elena turned around.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena looked at Stefan and batted her eyes.

"Stefan? Would you like to come inside _my_ house?" Elena smiled at him.

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan stepped through and smirked at me. Elena turned to me and frowned.

"What are we, twelve?" I asked her in annoyance.

"One of us is." She said back. I rolled my eyes.

"If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked me.

"Nope." I smirked.

"Seriously Damon," she said strictly, "My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena informed me.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." I rolled my eyes at her. As long as I got in.

"Then please, come in." Elena stepped aside and I walked in. I saw her and Bonnie putting on their jackets and I frowned.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to school." Elena said.

"We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it. Klaus is out there. We know that."

"Right, but where?" she said, "No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are going. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." She told us.

Just then, we all saw Jade walking toward the house with a huge grin on her face. She was carrying a bag of something and she was skipping around.

Then she hit the barrier and all her stuff fell. She didn't even pick it up. She just stood there.

Her eyes turned into a fierce blue, kind of like when she fed, and her face got extremely red. She tightened her lips and clenched her hands into a fist. It didn't take a genius to know she was pissed.

"Uh oh." I said, watching her.

"Jade?" Stefan eased over to her, "Calm down…"

She coughed slightly, "Naw, Stef…I'm-uh...I'm-cough-fine. You know me. Always the calm one." She said, her voice wavering.

"Elena just bought the house, so we all got stuck outside." He told her.

"WHOA! WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! FIRST CHURCHES! NOW THIS! IT WAS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH AT THE MASQUERADE! NOW I CAN'T EVEN GET INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE?!" She screamed.

"Invite. Her. In." I told Elena as she stared at her with amusement. It was like watching a child throw a tantrum. The only good part was that she got horny when she was mad.

"Come in, Jade!" Elena smiled at her.

She put her hand out in front of her to check and see if it was ok and stormed inside, leaving her bag.

I rolled my eyes and went to get the bag. I looked inside and noticed that they were DVD's of that show she was talking about. Gravity Falls.

I walked back in and chuckled. She was relentless.

"DAMON!" she screamed from upstairs. I gave everyone a look and sighed.

"Be careful." I told her and Bonnie.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how." Bonnie told me.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come one." Elena said.

"Wait," Stefan said defeated, "I'm coming." Stefan grabbed his bag and walked out with them.

While I had an angry succubus to deal with.

I sped upstairs and she jumped me, kissing me passionately.

I chuckled as she opened her mouth wide and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You're mad today." I said.

"I-kiss-was perfectly fine-kiss-until _that._" She said.

I took off her shirt and she took off mine.

"I love it when you get mad." I mused as I laid her down on the bed and pulled off her shorts.

"You love the sex." She smirked and slipped off my belt. My pants fell and I ripped her bra off. She had the most amazing breast. She made Victoria Secret models look like shit.

I climbed on top of her and she pulled my boxers off. I took her underwear off and smiled wide. Having sex with Jade was the best part of my life right now.

I forcefully spread her legs and pulled her closer to me. I slipped inside her and she gasped.

I pumped hard with every movement and she took in deep breaths every time I hit her spot. She straddled my lap as I kept going and held on to my back and yelled my name.

I increased the pace and I could feel her walls tighten at the movement.

Her body shook as she climaxed and I followed just as fast. I fell on top of her and just laid there. I couldn't move. I was too tired, but we were still connected.

I was breathing hard, so Jade took that opportunity to feed from me. I groaned at the pain at first, but then it felt good, like it always did.

She smiled as I moaned and gave me a kiss when she finished. I was so drained, I was hungry too.

She cocked her neck to the side so I had access and I spent no extra time taking it. She winced at the pinch of my teeth.

I gripped her hair while I sucked and blood trailed down her shoulder blade. She had the best blood. I had never tasted anything like it. It was fantastic. I was right about her smelling delicious when I first met her.

I could feel her head starting to wobble in dizziness and stopped. She sighed as I licked the trail of blood from her nipple to her neck again.

"Damn." She whispered.

I swallowed hard, "Moring sex." I moaned.

"It's the-exhale-best."

I pulled myself from out of her and rolled off her body, "Where did you go?"

"The store." She closed her eyes.

"We have Netflix already." I said tiredly.

"Well I wanted DVDs, not rentals."

"You always manage to get what you want." I chuckled.

"Yeah." She mused with a smile.

"I have school today, huh?" she asked me.

"It's Monday and you don't know if you have school?" I asked her.

"Sometimes I forget that thing exists."

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Ugh…now I'm gonna be late." She started to get up. I watched her move her hips as she walked into my bathroom. I looked down at the bloodstained sheets and sighed.

"You're so messy when you feed!" I called out to her.

"Hey," she poked her head out, "I'm not the one that drinks blood." She pointed out.

"Yea, you're the one that sucks the energy out of me and gives me nose bleeds." I smirked.

"I've gotten neater eating habits." She smirked back.

"You say that every time."

"It's true!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I know you're rolling your eyes!" she called out.

I chuckled and flipped over, dropping my head in a pillow. I heard her come out the bathroom and go into the closet.

"Oh yeah, this is your room." She commented and walked out.

JPOV

Nothing better than a nice hot bowl of vampire sex to make a girl feel better for school.

I went to my closet to get out my clothes. I wasn't going to go all out. Mostly because when someone usually has rough sex in the morning, they don't spend their quality time getting dolled up…

I didn't do that kinda shit.

So I just put on some white mid-calf capris and a black tank top and ended just above my belly button. Then I slipped a grey sweater type vest on and some wedge sandals.

I put on my sun glasses and walked back into Damon's room.

"Take me to school." I demanded.

He groaned in his pillow.

"Damon." I whined.

"Ask Stefan!"

"He already went!"

"Ask Alaric!"

"He's teaching a class….at my school…where I'm supposed to be…"

"Just skip!"

"No!"

"Jade." He whined.

"Damon." I counter whined.

"I'm too tired."

I scoffed and sat on his legs, "You're not tired. You just don't wanna get up."

"Either way, I'm tired."

"You're lazy."

"Jade-"

"If you don't get up this second I will quote EVERY fucking Dora sentence from EVERY episode." I threatened.

He didn't move.

I sighed and opened my mouth, "HOLA!-"

"Okay!" he said quickly. I smirked in achievement and got off of him.

He sighed and pulled the pillow off his face. Then he got up with a frown and stood proudly as his thing just stood there, erect again.

I could help, but stare. Don't judge me!

But he did. In fact, he smirked at me expression.

"See something you like?" he asked me.

"Yes." I whimpered, and then covered it with a cough, "Hurry up!"

He smirked wider and walked over to his closet. I took no pity while I watched him.

"Again. I bring up the subject of 'ditching'." He suggested.

"Nope. I feel like something weird is gonna happen today." I crossed my arms with a smile.

He raised his eyebrow and challenged me, "Like?"

"I don't know. I'm not Sean Spenser." I told him.

"Who's that?"

I gasped.

"Some guy from school?"

"Damon, you just….really…I can't-you-what?! SHAME! SHAME ON YOU AND YOUR PINKIE!"

"My pinkie?"

"How can you not know who that is?!"

"I'm not you." He pointed out.

"He's from Psych!"

"What's that?"

My legs wobbled and I held on to the wall for support, "You will be the death of me. Now I have to go back to the store and buy a bunch of Psych DVDs."

He rolled his eyes, "I should've never said anything."

He was finished getting dressed and we walked out his room.

"How can you not know what it is?!"

"I should've just nodded my head like a smart person."

"What _era _are you fucking from?!"

"I'm just stupid." He kept talking to himself.

"I mean, I knew you were old! But the first episode came out in like 2002!"

"Is that supposed to be an old year?"

"It's a very repressed year!"

He smacked my ass to get me to walk out the door.

"Next time, I'll keep going with the sex."

"No, Damon," I whined, "You already pull all-nighters."

"I've gotta lot of stamina." He smirked.

"You wanted to keep going after number 13!"

"That was number 13 for you. I was on number 15."

"And you _still _wanted to keep going?"

I pressed the gas pedal and pulled out the drive way.

"You ask, I come. I'm like that." He winked at me.

"I never asked you to." I stuck out my tongue.

"Sorry. You commanded me to."

"I did no such thing!"

"And the blinking's back."

"I'm a very nice person in bed!"

"Okay…now _that _is just the biggest lie you have ever told me."

"I don't lie."

"Another one."

"I'm a good Samaritan. I volunteer. I feed stray puppies. I read the elderly. I'm a fucking angel!"

"Because angels have sex every day and don't believe in God. Oh yea, you're the very definition."

"To a 'T'! And anyone that thinks otherwise should be stabbed to death with a cheeseburger!"

Damon raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm being creative and expanding my death options."

"I don't know what it is that I find attractive about you, sometimes." He chuckled.

"My wisdom, my flare, my extremely sexy hair! My ass, my tits, the way I lick my lips." I rapped.

"Nope, definitely not that."

"I'm making you watch Gravity Falls when we get home." I crossed my arms.

"I _really _don't want to."

"Too bad!"

"It's a challenge to keep you happy."

"I know you love a challenge."

He pulled into the school parking lot and parked, "That I do." He kissed my lips.

I smiled and bit my lip, "If I get kidnapped today, I blame it on you."

"What?! Why?!"

I looked at him dumbly, "Well I have to blame it on _somebody._"

"That's not fair!" he scoffed.

"Life's not fair!"

"You're not fair!"

"I'm gonna write another note to Alaric! How fair will I be then?!"

"Less fair!"

I rolled my eyes, "Bye, boo."

I kissed him slowly and smiled at him. I was about to pull away, but he grabbed my neck and pushed me back, kissing me again.

I chuckled against his lips, "Damon. I have-kiss-school."

"Hmmm…" he moaned.

"Right now." I smiled.

He leaned back and I sat on his lap. I didn't really care if anyone saw us. I felt horny again. I had no problem having sex in his car.

We both pulled away and stared at each other with lust in our eyes. I quickly went to work on his belt and pulled his pants down just enough for his dick to spring out. I stood up as far as I could in the car, while he pushed my pants down to my ankles.

I sat back down on him and breathed out a happy sigh. We were relentless…

He leaned his head back as I bounced up and down, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Fuck." He gasped out.

His eyes were closed and I kept going, faster and faster.

I kept calling out unrecognizable syllables and words, but I didn't care.

I saw his eyes tighten and he called out my name. I felt him spurt out inside me and I came quickly after that.

I leaned back against the steering wheel and it honked. We both jumped at that and looked around to make sure no one saw.

I sighed and pulled my pants up.

"Damn you." I muttered.

"And you call me the track star." He chuckled.

"Who told you that?"

He smiled, "Stefan."

"Oh, he's getting a spanking." I narrowed my eyes.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and tried to straighten my hair. I missed most of my classes.

I cracked my back and turned to him.

"Bye." I kissed his cheek.

His eyes were still closed as he gave me a lazy wave.

I closed the door behind me and walked to the school.

WIWGFY

Elena pulled a poster from her bag and it to Stefan. It was for the dance that was coming up. He frowned and shook his head. Elena frowned and turned to me and Bonnie. We both smirked and nodded are heads.

"Hellz yes!" I fist pumped.

Alaric walked in, "Hello class. What are we learning today?"

He turned to me and stared. It was a creepy stare. I returned it. Fuck yes! I was finally getting some Alaric!

"Jade?" he asked me.

I scoffed, "Ric, you know I'm here like 1/8 of the week."

"With the decade dance coming up, we've been learning about the 60's." Elena covered for me and chuckled.

"Unibosii speaks!" I exclaimed. The class laughed and Elena glared at me.

"That's payback for trying to break up Stef and I!" I whispered at her.

"Thank you, Elena." He smiled at her the same way he did to me. Oh, What! I'm losing him already?!

"The '60's!" he exclaimed and smiled at me again.

Omygosh. With Jenna gone, I was getting Ric's attention. I KNEW IT! All I have to do is keep her on college campus, fuck Ric, and play it off like nothing happened. It was perfect…

I licked my lips. He noticed that.

"The, uh, the '60s, I wish there was something good I could say about the '60s, but they actually kind of sucked."

"I know! Everybody knows the 80's was the jam." I rolled my eyes and the kids laughed.

I was the most loved in here.

"Except for the Beatles, they made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the, uh…we walked on the moon. There was Watergate-"

"Watergate was the '70s, Ric." Elena smiled at him.

He stopped pacing and looked at her weirdly again. I was getting this weird feeling in my stomach. It didn't feel good.

"I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Elena coughed.

"Right. It kind of mushes together up here, the '60s, '70s." He smiled, "Thank you, Elena."

The rest of the class time was him just staring at me and Elena. The occasional glance at Bonnie and Stefan.

Damn…this was the best class of the day.

WIWGFY

I took a seat next to Stefan and glared at him.

He smiled at me, "Yes, Jade?"

"You're in trouble mister." I chastised him.

His eyes widened, "Why?"

"You told Damon I said he was a track star!"

He chuckled, "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to."

I gaped at him, "that's like bestie 101!"

"I thought Jeremy was your bestie." Elena cut in.

Stefan gasped and crossed his arms, "What's this information."

I glared at Elena, "What?! Stef! No! I would never!"

"They have a handshake and everything." Elena smirked evilly. It was true.

Stefan's eyes got wider.

"They had a secret meeting in my kitchen and made up the whole thing."

"I can't believe this." Stefan shook his head.

"It's not true! She lies!"

"She's cheating on you." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Is this true Jade?" he asked me.

"Stefan," I gripped his shoulder, "You're the only one. I swear."

Jeremy decided to magically show up at the worst moment.

"Hey, Bestie!" he told me.

Stefan gasped out loud and pushed me away, "I can't believe this! After all we've been through!"

"It was a onetime thing!" I tried to explain.

"This is what I get for buying you ice cream?!"

"Okay, I'm willing to forget the spanking if you forget this whole ordeal." I told him quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to trust you now?"

"Nice sex hair." Jeremy cut in.

"Not now Jer Bear!"

"He has a nickname!" Stefan gasped.

"No! Elena calls him that all the time!"

Elena shook her head, "No I don't."

"The liar speaks again!" I pointed at her.

Jeremy watched us and spoke up again, "She's mine now."

I sat in the middle as they glared, "She was mine first!"

"Stefbun. You're my bestie. My brotha from another motha. My Shoe to my lace! My Edward to my Bella….wait…bad metaphor."

"So now I'm an Edward?! Wow, Jade!"

"No! That was a mistake! You're waayyy cooler than Eddie!-"

"So now _he _has a nickname?! How many besties do you have, Jade?!"

"Stefan no!" I exclaimed. He got up and went to the lunch line.

"BUT HE SPARKLESSSS!" I got on my knees with my arms out wide.

I dropped my head and sighed, "Nice going Jeremy." I glared at him.

"How is this my fault?"

"I know you secretly wanted Stefan out of the picture so you could have me to yourself. That's low. Even for you."

"But Jade-"

"As punishment! I demand you buy me ice of cream!"

He sighed and got up to do it. Bonnie came to the table and sat down in between me and Elena.

"What's wrong with Jeremy and Stefan?" she asked us.

"A terrible misunderstanding." I shook my head.

Bonnie looked confused.

"She's cheating on Stefan with Jeremy." Elena informed her.

"You're a tattle tale!" I accused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and put her hand up, "I shouldn't have asked."

A girl I recognized as Danielle, or Donna or something came up to our table.

"Hey, Jade! There you are." she looked at me.

I coughed awkwardly, "Hey, gurl. Damn…how long has it been?" I tried to play it off.

"I know right!"

"Can you believe Carl? That guy's got some problems, eh."

She looked confused and I widened my eyes, "So what do you need…Don-"

"Dana." Elena and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Yeah. That."

"That?" Elena questioned, amused.

"Her." I corrected.

"You just said that." Dana looked at me.

"Whatchu need, boo?!" I yelled at her.

"Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana smiled excitedly at me.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Bonnie and Elena in confusion.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie smirked awkwardly.

"Yea. And he's a track star!" I added in.

Elena and Bonnie giggled.

"We heard." Bonnie said.

"Aww! You told her too!" I glared at Elena.

"It was too funny."

"Tell him 'no'. Wait, no. Say these exact words, 'You got dick game?' And if he gives you a confused look…that's when you have your answer." I rubbed my hands together. Perfect plan. No one would verbally express their dick game. It was the most evil and embarrassing plan ever. I was a genius.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana promised me.

I stiffened and turned to Bonnie and Elena, whose eyes were wide.

"Is he-he around?" I asked with tightened lips.

"I don't know." Dana looked confused.

"She's being compelled." Bonnie whispered at us nervously.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana smiled at me.

"Tell that bastard I don't dance! Then tell him if he _touches _me, I'm screaming 'stranger danger' like my life depends on it. Then I'm gonna bamboo karate kick that mother fuckers ass and do some crazy ninja Madea shit I learned in prison! That's right! I've been to prison! "

"Um…" Dana stared at me.

"You're kinda," I tapped my forehead with my index finger, kinda like to say, dumb, but…I wasn't that mean…

Screw it, "Dumb." I finished.

She gasped at me and walked away with an attitude.

"So, what are you guys going to dress up as?" I asked them.

"An evil masochistic vampire just asked you to save him a dance and you're wondering what we are gonna wear?" Elena asked me.

"It's my coping mechanism." I whispered at her.

WIWGFY

"Stefan it was a mistake!" I said as I tried to keep up with him as we walked to the house. Elena and I had just finished filling him in on the whole Klaus thing.

"I don't know if I can forgive you." He he had lines on his forehead.

"Come on. Are you really gonna forget us? Batman and Robin. Grappling hook and all. The tights?!"

He bit his lip in thought.

"I'll even add in a hyper transformers car." I said suggestively.

"I do like transformer cars."

"Eh," I elbowed him, "Maybe a lollipop."

He smiled, "fine. I forgive you."

Elena saw us making up and smiled, "did you make up?"

"Actually…we did! You little break-up-er!"

She rolled her eyes.

We got in the house and I told Damon about my day at school. Leaving out the Klaus thing…

"Aw, you had a fight with Stefan?" he said with fake sympathy.

"It was terrible, but we made up. It's all good." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm so glad."

"Are you forgetting something Jade?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, and there was this weird hobo looking guy next to my locker-"

"Not that!" Elena told me.

"Oh, what's that ice cream? You feel neglected?! Well," I scoffed, looking toward the kitchen, "We can't have that, now can we!"

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream. I waited patiently for Damon to come in here and be pissed.

I didn't have to wait long…

"What?!" I heard him yell from the room.

He sped into the kitchen and I looked up at him through innocent eyes.

"Want some?" I smiled. That's how you know I'm in deep shit. When I offer my ice cream.

He grabbed my arm and led me back to the living room. Dammit…

"The whole story on your day at school and you leave out the only interesting thing?!" he exclaimed.

"I find offense to that." I pointed at him.

"I find offense to you not telling me Klaus _hit _on you." He growled.

"Sorry, my fault," I put my hands up in surrender and he widened his eyes in a weird way.

"Damon, O-M-G, you will never believe what happened today," I said in a fake enthusiastic monotone voice, "Klaus wants to get in my pants!"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

He crossed his arms and growled at me.

After a while of discussion, Damon brought of a solution.

"Alright, so we just go to the dance and find him." Damon shrugged like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"We can't just do that." Stefan argued with him.

"You're not the one whose girlfriend is being hit on by a billion year old vampire." Damon gritted his teeth.

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Elena cut in.

"Something tells me he is not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon took a sip from his drink.

"For all we know, he's probable hot as fuck!" I raised my hand in suggestion. Damon glared at me and covered my mouth with his hand. I licked it and he smirked.

"Bastard." I said behind his hand.

He licked my neck and I jumped.

I narrowed my eyes at him while in smirked. He knew he owned me.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan said.

"School is educational, they said. It will bring success, they said." I muttered to myself.

"I told you to ditch." Damon grumbled.

"And I told you I had a bad feeling." I shot back.

"You should've ditched." He gulped down his drink and poured more.

"Then I would've missed out on the amazing flirts by an old man. Too good to pass up." I smirked.

Alaric walked in at the moment and looked around.

There's that feeling again…

"There you are." Damon said.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon stared at me, while I sat crossed legged on the couch.

"What did he do?" Alaric asked him.

"He told me I was like rainbows on chocolate crack." I said happily.

Damon glared at me and I shrugged, "I'm irresistible."

"Ok, so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked us. The only reason I was here, was because I was bored.

"Me." Bonnie answered, "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." She nodded.

"Great plan! Bonnie kicks ass!" I rooted for her.

"It's not going to be that easy," Alaric chuckled, "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

He almost said it boastfully.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he-"

Damon sped over to her, but Bonnie was prepared and threw him across the room.

I tried not to laugh.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan smirked.

"If I had a remote, and a replay button." I commented.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him. I know I can."

"I totally agree," I stood up, "And now, I'm gonna take a hot shower. Come on, Damon!" I pulled him up.

His frown turned into a smirk.

"Where are you guys going?" Alaric asked us.

We gave him confused looked, "Go bang it up."

He looked confused.

"We," I pointed in between me and Damon, "Are going to have sex now."

Ric frowned, "Don't you think this is a bad time-"

"Ric I'm a succubus! If Klaus is going to go all ape shit on us, I need to up my game just in case."

"Me too." Damon smirked.

"It never amazes me how openly sexual they are." Bonnie shook her head.

"BYE!"

We ran upstairs and I started up the games again.

**New chapter as promised.**

**REVIEW!**


	30. How Do You Know Me?

**HEHEHEHEHEHE **

**Gravity Falls….**

"I can't believe you're making me watch this." Damon groaned.

"Shh!" I slapped his arm.

"_He's looking at it, he's looking at it"_ Mabel spied on the boy.

"_Uh…Do you like me?"_ the boy read out the answers on the note.

"_Yes" _

"_Definitely"_

"_Absolutely"_

"_I rigged it."_ Mabel said creepily behind the counter.

"So smart." I smiled.

"_Mabel, I know you're going through your whole boy crazy phase but I think you're kinda over doing it with the the crazy part."_ Her brother said.

"_What?!" _Mabel spat with her tongue,_ "Come on Dipper, this is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance."_

"_Yeah, but do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" _Dipper asked her.

There was a cut scene and it skipped to all the parts where Mabel was trying to get a boyfriend.

"_My name's Mabel but you can call me the girl of your dreams. I'M JOKING!"_ she shoved a random boy into a card holder. He fell hard onto the ground.

Another boy was sitting on a bench with a turtle and she popped up behind him.

"_Omygosh, you like turtles, I like turtles too. What is happening here?" _she used her hands expressively.

"She's a master. A master of all shit awesome!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and stating the fact like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are a child in a hot female body." Damon commented.

"Damon, you have a hateful view on maturity. It's just hateful." I shook my head.

"You're making me watch a children's show. I have every right to be hateful." He frowned.

"I can't believe you don't like this show! This is Stefan's shit right here!" I exclaimed.

"My brother watches this stupid show?" He raised his eyebrow, "Actually…that doesn't surprise me."

I crossed my arms, "Yes, yes he does! He may not like it, but he watches it with me without complaining, like a _good _boyfriend should do, but nooooo I have you." I frowned.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a good boyfriend." Damon smirked at me.

I sighed and continued to watch Gravity Falls.

Damon snaked a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I huffed out loud.

"I'm a _great _boyfriend." He emphasized.

I scoffed, "Far from it!"

I moved from his grasp and sat in a different chair.

"I'm getting dressed." I told him after a few minutes and got up.

"Are you taking a shower?" Damon asked me hopefully.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

He quickly got up from the couch and stood behind me like a dog waiting for a treat.

"What?" I asked him with an attitude.

"Lead the way." He smirked.

"I will lead you no such place!"

"Jade," he whined, "Don't make me beg."

"You don't have to beg." I smirked and he got excited.

"Because there is no way in hell you're getting laid today." I smirked in a sarcastic way with my lips tightened.

He sighed and ran his fingers over the exposed skin on my stomach, "What if you get hungry?"

"Well Klaus seemed willing." I teased and walked away.

Damon growled and followed me anyway.

"No! Bad Damon! Shoo!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Your apologies are nothing but gibberish…and malarkey! That's right, MOLARKY!"

"What's 'malarkey'?" he asked.

I gasped and pushed him away from me, "you didn't pay attention. Not once! To Gravity Falls, did you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows to find a good excuse, "I was too busy admiring your-"

"MOLARKY!" I waved my hands in his face and walked up the stairs.

WIWGFY

For the dance (that I didn't want to go to), I had to be creative. I had to make a big impression on the school population that said, 'I'm Jade! Kiss it bitch!'

You know….the usual.

So I decided to do wear something completely inappropriate and naughty.

A 1960's playboy bunny.

Hehe…yeah….I'm a slut.

But the adorable kind! Am I right?!

Of course I am….

I had on a black corset that reached down to my hips. I slipped on some black underwear under that that made my butt look bigger. I put on some black high heels, some black satin sleeves that covered only my forearm, and some fish net stockings. I finished it off with some white long bunny ears and a puffy white bunny tail.

If there was a picture for 'sexy' in the dictionary, my picture would be _right _there.

I made my hair curly. Luckily for me, my hair was long, so I could make the curls big and have it fall down my back.

I put on some bright red lipstick to add the ol' 60's flavor, and put on my mascara and eye liner.

I was done.

I smiled at my reflection, thinking back to all the times I was afraid to do so at Dave's house.

I was a new woman.

I fluffed my hair and little and walked out my room and downstairs. Stefan, Elena, and Damon were waiting downstairs. We were meeting Bonnie, Jeremy, and Ric there. There was something off about my man Ric….he seemed….not so Rickety.

You feel me?

I walked downstairs and paused midstep when I saw Damon…

"Really," I asked him, he turned around and his eyes went wide, "I feel like you don't even try sometimes."

I pointed to his outfit. It was just a button up black shirt and pants.

"You look really great Jade." Elena said.

"Damn," Stefan muttered, "Well I'm sure you're going to give all the guys heart attacks."

"Thanks," I smiled at them, then went back to glaring at Damon, "Sometimes I wonder how you ever compete with this." I motioned towards my body.

Damon didn't talk.

He just kept staring at me and taking in deep breaths.

"Hello?!" I waved my hand in his face.

He blinked a few times and sighed, "You're trying to kill me." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow and began to walk out the door; my ear ring fell out though, so I bent down to get it.

I heard Damon groan and I quickly turned around and squinted my eyes at him. Elena and Stefan stifled their laughter.

We were all taking separate cars to the dance, which I had no problem with.

We got in the car and he pulled out the driveway. It was silent for a few minutes until I thought of something.

"Why do we always ride separately?" I asked him.

"Because of situations like these, when they're afraid I might jump you." He grumbled.

"Hmm," I thought, "I never have those situations."

He scoffed, "Just last week you pounced on me and we ended up having sex in the car."

"I was hungry! And you were wearing that nice shirt….that….," I gulped, "Makes your arms look all….."

I stopped talking and bit my lip. Damn him.

"Point taken." I nodded at him.

"So what's the plan?" I rubbed my hands together.

"The plan?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that thing we use to take out our enemies, what is it?" I clarified.

"Oh, the plan," he said, and I nodded my head in excitement, "The plan is for you to have a good time and not get in the way."

I frowned and glared at him, "That's a terrible plan."

"It's the best plan." He smirked.

"Well if I'm not included, then I'm not gonna have a good time, which will make me bored, and you know what happens when I get bored." I threatened him.

"Can you at least _try _not to make a big problem out of your life? You and Elena always get yourselves in the most ridiculous situations."

"Um! No sir! I just have the worst luck _ever _and bad things happen to me for no reason!"

"The thing with Isobel?"

"I needed a ride home!"

"The kidnapping?"

"I needed a ride home!"

"Stop needing rides home. Just be patient, and I'll give you one." He told me.

"I'm not a patient girl."

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"I think you have issues." I stated, crossing my arms.

"What?!" he scoffed, "_I 'm _the one with issues?!"

"Yes. You have the most insane theories and you always get yourself in trouble. More than me!"

"Because I always have to save your ass!"

"Because I need a ride home!"

"Because you're not patient!"

"Because you won't _give me _my damn _ride home_!"

"Maybe if you were patient, you wouldn't need a ride home!"

"Well I do! It's not like I have a car!"

"Then I'll buy you a car!"

"I don't _want _a car!"

"Then be patient! And wait for me to finish whatever I'm doing, so I can give you your ride home!"

"You're impossible!"

"You're confused!"

"I'm not confused! I'm pissed off!"

We had pulled into the parking lot and were still arguing. Damon parked the car while I yelled at him.

"And you hate Gravity Falls! You _hate_ Gravity Falls! You little hobo!"

"I am _not _a hobo! You came to live with me!"

"Because you _asked _me to!"

"Because you were in a bad situation!"

"No, my father was beating me! I had it under control! But you had to come around and try to get into my business and be a 'good guy'," I used my fingers to quote, "and look how that turned out for us! You managed to piss me off more than you already did!"

"I'm a vampire, and I'm going to die from insane girlfriend disorder." He groaned to himself.

"I am not insane!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well you're a bastard!"

"You're a bitch!"

"You're a pain in the ass!"

"You look really sexy in that outfit!"

"I know that!"

"Good for you!"

"Great!"

"Great!"

We both got out the car flustered and I slammed the door and speed walked to the gym. It was a good thing I bought my jacket because it was chilly outside.

I found Bonnie and Jeremy and walked up slower when I caught a sentence in their conversation.

"-Well, I have to do something. I can't just-I can't just let you get yourself killed." Jeremy said in a low voice.

"Just because a bunch of witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die." Bonnie said.

I was hidden behind a group of students, so they didn't see me.

"So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. But," he sighed, "you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department."

"Hey. Listen, I...I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough." She said.

I took that time to walk up to them.

"Hi." I smiled at them.

"Hey." They both said at the same time. Jeremy said it in a more irritated voice.

I felt Damon stand behind me and I frowned and crossed my arms, following Bonnie and Jeremy inside. Stefan saw us and walked up.

"You guys ready to do this?" he asked.

"I would be, but _someone _wouldn't tell me what the plan is, so I'm out the loop." I complain.

I saw Donna….Dana…whatever her name was, walk up the stage and take the mic.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight," she had a wide smile on her face, "This is for Jade….from Klaus." She said in an alluring voice.

The school cheered, but the boys groaned.

I smiled brightly and rolled my eyes, "He's so nice…lame…but nice."

Damon scowled at my reaction and the rest of the group looked at me concerned.

The song they played was actually my favorite 60's love song. It was actually kind of sweet.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said to us.

"I know everyone here." Elena scanned the room.

"I don't." I shrugged. Most of the people here I never even saw, but they seemed to know me pretty well.

"Maybe's he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan tried to ease Damon up.

"It's a party people! Come on! Blend!" I told them all, grabbing Damon's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Good idea." Bonnie took Jeremy hand and made him dance with her.

"Wipe that pout from your face. You're too cute for stuff like that." I patted his cheek affectionately.

"I don't like it." Damon shook his head.

I spun around in circles and smiled, "You don't like what?"

"Why are you so happy about the whole thing?"

"It's my coping mechanism. You know how I work." I winked at him.

"Rarely." He grumbled.

"Did you hear what Bonnie and Jeremy were talking about?" I asked him.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' and looked in a random direction.

"And you don't care?" I made a face.

"She's the witch. It's her problem, her choice." He shrugged.

"That's a little mean, considering the fact that she saves your ass 24/7." I frowned.

"Like I said, her problem, her choice."

I sighed and looked over Damon's shoulder. Ric was here.

"Ric's here." I told him. He turned around to check for himself.

He nodded and pulled me over with him to see what was up.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Ric said when we walked up.

"I'm not impressed." Damon shrugged nonchalantly.

"No?" Alaric raised his eyebrow.

"I thought it was cute." I said. I took off my jacket because it was getting hot in here and Alaric's eyes went wide like Damon's did. I must've looked really good today.

"You okay, there?" I asked him.

He coughed lightly and smiled at me, "You look good, Jade."

I shook my head, "I like his lame style."

"Lame?" Ric questioned.

"Yeah…it's….unique, but still lame."

"I think he has a crush on you." Ric smirked in this…weird way.

I squinted my eyes at him, "Yeah…little bit. But I got a bunch of those."

"Really?" he asked me.

"Ric are you okay? You seem very forgetful today. I showed you all those love notes I got last week. There were at least 23….not that I counted and read every one." I added quickly.

I smirked a little.

"I'm fine." He assured me.

"Let me know if you see anything outta whack." Damon pulled me away.

I stopped and stood next to Elena while Damon and Stefan were talking.

"What kind of game is he playing?" Elena asked me.

"A boring one." I muttered.

"Boring?!" she exclaimed.

"He could at least make it a little more interesting. So he dedicated a song to me…who the fuck cares! Maybe if proposed or gave me something, or sang to me himself…that would make this a lot more fun."

"This isn't a game, Jade. You're in serious danger." She told me.

"No, I'm at a dance, with my friends, who are extremely paranoid about my wellbeing and theirs. Normal high school stuff." I shrugged sarcastically.

"He likes you, Jade. This is bad."

"Like I said. It's boring. I'm bored. I want something spontaneous to happen!" I flailed my arms wildly.

"Not when vampires are involved." Elena muttered.

"You're downing my mood." I told her.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms, "You're right. I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you. If you can manage to stay happy, I can make an effort."

"That's my girl!" I patted her back.

"Come on." Damon told me. We got back on the dance floor and I smiled at him.

"You seem happier." I noted. He twirled me around.

"Well, it's hard to stay mad when I've got a sexy girlfriend." He smirked and pulled me close to him and dipped me.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way." I chuckled. I still felt a little uneasy about Ric.

"What's wrong?" he saw my expression.

"Does Ric seem a little….off?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "He's probably just upset about the whole thing with Jenna."

I nodded, I didn't really agree with that suggestion, but I hoped he was okay.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and dropped them again.

"You're good at this." I giggled, while he twirled me.

"I've got moves you've never seen." Damon widened his eyes in that way that made me laugh.

I saw Bonnie and Jeremy dancing, and I kinda wanted to talk to him so I pulled Damon over there.

"Yo, Jer! Let's party, boo!" I yelled at him.

Damon walked up to bonnie, "May I?" he asked her. She took his hands and I took Jeremy's.

"So," I started, "What's with the mood." I smirked.

"What mood?" he said with an attitude.

"Come on, you can't honestly believe you're fooling anyone." I told him.

He sighed and shook his head at the subject. So I decided to bring it up.

"So is it true Bonnie might die?" I said casually like it was an everyday topic to discuss.

Jer's eyes went wide, "You know?" he said in a low voice.

"I'm ninja." I said in a spooky voice. He rolled his eyes at me.

"She told me." He shrugged.

"You're obviously not okay with it." I told him.

"Of course I'm not okay with it." He told me.

"Well neither am I…but, if she's going through with this. It's for you and Elena, so try not to make her feel like shit." I told him.

"I can't just let her die, Jade." He whispered.

"I know. But it's," I sighed, hating the words that were coming out my mouth, "her choice."

I growled.

"You don't seem to believe that."

"Gimme a minute..." I furrowed my eyebrows. Stupid Damon and his great motivational speeches.

WIWGFY

Damon and I were really getting into it. We were probably the most inappropriate couple here. I was grinding on him and doing other naughty kinds of things.

We both looked up to see Stefan pulling us over, "Please tell me you both didn't know about Bonnie's suicide mission." He begged.

"Suicide mission? By golly I have no memory of this subject." I lied.

I was an amazing actress. Just amazing.

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets." Stefan spat at us.

"I changed my mind." Damon sneered.

"I made no kind of promise. Man, I just don't want her to die! Yeah I care about both of them, but what other option is there?!" I yelled at him.

"We can make one." He told me.

I sighed and crossed my arms, dammit.

I turned around to the crowd and I could've sworn I saw-

No….no that wasn't right.

WIWGFY

Damon and Stefan went to go check on Bonnie and Elena. I had strict orders not to leave this exact spot.

I sighed, extra extra extra extra bored.

"Hey, Sexy," some guy came up to me. He had blonde hair and he was cute.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

I sighed and looked him up and down, "I've got a boyfriend that will beat your ass."

"I think it's worth it." He winked at me.

"Come back in five minutes and if I'm still here looking bored, maybe I'll say yes." I told him.

He smiled, "Alright."

As soon as he left, another one came over, "Hey I saw you turn down Kyle, and I assumed it was because you didn't want to dance with him, so I was wondering if-"

"Come back in five." I told him before he finished.

He had a confused look on his face and walked away.

"Hey, I'm Brent-"

"No!" I yelled. He walked away with a frown on his face.

Standing here, looking bored in this outfit wasn't good for anybody.

So I disobeyed my boyfriend and his brother.

I walked past a few people and bumped into some girl.

"Sorry." I told her. I looked up and she smiled at me.

I gasped loudly and shook my head. Omygod.

I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them, she was gone. Instead, it was some other girl giving me a weird look.

I began hyperventilating. Something was wrong with me.

I walked through the halls and heard some crashes. I ran in that direction and saw Bonnie, Elena, and Alaric.

"Well look who joined the party!" Alaric bellowed.

I looked at the two girls in confusion. They gave me frightened looks back.

"My favorite succubus!" he got up slowly.

"Jade! That's not Alaric! It's Klaus!"

"Hmm…" I thought out loud. I knew there was something off about him.

I just stared at him with my head cocked to the side and my arms crossed.

"Come on! Run!" Bonnie yelled at me and Elena.

But I didn't move.

"Jade come on!" Elena stressed.

"Naw, I'm good. I'll catch up!" I said in a monotone voice.

"JADE!" They yelled.

"Run along!" I waved them off.

Bonnie pulled Elena away…that left me, and the big bad billion year old.

I sighed and leaned against a wall, "So, the whole 'song thing'…really lame."

He smirked a little wider, "If I remember correctly, that's your favorite 60's song."

"You've been spying on me?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"You told me." He smirked.

"I don't ever remember telling Alaric about my favorite 60's song."

"I'm not Alaric." he walked closer to me and I backed away.

"I've never met you." I shook my head.

"You wouldn't remember."

"Damn it! Did you compel me like Elijah did?!"

"Elijah had different reason than I did." He frowned.

"Okay, well, this is great and all, but you really need to leave my buddies alone." I told him.

"They're in my way." He said evilly. He was up against my chest now and I was a little intimidated.

"Listen bro, I'm serious. You need to leave them alone. And you need to leave me alone."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry love, but I don't think I want to."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I grabbed his head and brought it close to my face and drained him.

He started gasping and eventually fell down unconscious.

I kicked his leg to make sure he was out, and then I shrugged and walked away.

"Well that was easy." I said out loud.

I started walking through the halls, looking for Elena and Bonnie.

"I'm Klaus, the baddest vampire around. No one can defeat me!" I said in a manly voice.

"Well I did! Cuz I'm ninja!" I sang.

Damon ran up to me out of nowhere and pulled me close to his body, "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay!" I giggled.

He furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a weird look, "Elena and Bonnie said-"

"I'm so _OG_! I totally took out that bitch like he was _nothing_!"

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"He's knocked out on the floor." I giggled again and pointed down the hall.

Damon looked over my shoulder and sped around the corner to look.

I had a big ol' smile on my face, until someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me down the hall and into the cafeteria.

"Now, don't scream," Alaric…or Klaus whispered in my ear, "I really don't want to have to use this on you."

He showed me a knife and I widened my eyes, "I thought I killed you." I whispered.

"You thought wrong." He smirked.

I was terrified now…

"Do me a favor, love, and sit here in this chair." He picked up a chair and brought it over.

I stared at it and didn't move.

"Jade, sweetheart, I _really _like you," he stressed, "So if you could just be a good girl and sit down so I won't have to hurt you, that would be really great."

He twirled the knife around in his hands and I hesitantly took a seat.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"Nothing in particular," he said loudly. His voice echoed in the room, "Just you."

"Why?" I asked. He got really close to my face and stared into my eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you you look just like your mother when you're upset?"

"Don't change the subject." I squinted at him.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do."

"Bonnie's gonna kill you." I sneered at him.

"Ah…no she won't," he smirked, "Because I'm going to kill her first."

It was scary, seeing such a good friend act like a serial killer.

"You over estimate yourself." I muttered.

"You always liked that about me." He winked at me.

"How do I know you?"

He looked at his knife and frowned, "I think it's best if we cut the chit chat."

"You can't force me in here, threaten me, say you like me, then tell me not to talk!"

He sighed loudly in frustration, "You're really getting on my nerves, darling."

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically, "I've been known to do that when I'm kidnapped. Has anyone ever told you I _hate _being kidnapped?"

"No, you've never mentioned that."

"Well! It's true! It's a true statement! My last kidnapper died tragically! I hated that whore!"

"You were kidnapped?" he asked me, deep in thought.

"Yes, by this bitch named Rose."

"Rose…" he tested the name on his tongue.

"Yeah. Alice Cullen hair, English accent, fugly face. Ring any bells?"

"I knew a Rose once. Long ago." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Man," I tsked, "I hope you get kidnapped by some Teletubbies and they use you as a sacrifice for that baby sun that always rises in the morning."

He chuckled, "You used to watch that show a lot."

"Yeah, that was my shit!"

"Made me watch it too." he shook his head, thinking of the memory that I had no idea existed.

"And Dora…God…I love Dora." I said, thinking about that little Mexican Burrito that always made my day.

"You're still obsessed with that fictional cartoon character?" he made a face.

"Hey! If you really knew me, you would know not to ask such a stupid question."

He put up his hands as if to surrender, "My apologies."

"I'm bored." I blew my bangs from my face.

"I'm sorry, love, but your witch friend is taking longer than necessary." He ran his fingers through my hair.

God, I wished this was really Alaric and he was playing a big prank on us, because these loving gestures and comments were making me get butterflies.

But it wasn't Alaric, so the butterflies turned to stone and evaporated in my tummy, making me hungry.

"I'm also hungry."

"You just ate." He grumbled.

"No, not that kind of hungry. I mean actual food."

"Well, when all of this is over, I'll be sure to buy you some." He said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm hurts."

"Your extreme pestering hurts."

"I wouldn't pester you if you hadn't kidnapped me."

"I wouldn't have kidnapped you if you didn't drain me."

"I wouldn't have drained you if you just left my friends alone."

"I do have to admit," he smirked, "I love your outfit."

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"You always loved black."

"Can you stop with the 'you always blah blah blah…' it's disturbing."

"Don't be frightened, love."

"And stop with the 'love'! It's so weird!"

He kissed my cheek affectionately, "Here she comes."

"Huh?" I asked.

Just then, Bonnie slammed the doors open and I smiled, "Bonnie!"

At the same time she said, "Jade!"

"KICK HIS ASS BONNIE! GO WITCH SHIT ON THIS CRACKER!"

Klaus smirked at her, "What took you so long?"

She didn't answer.

"Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Klaus asked.

She glared at him and focused on his wrist. It snapped.

"The hard way," He popped the bone back into place, "Got it."

Just when he stood up, she broke his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"YEAH, BONNIE! UPPER CUT UPPER CUT!"

"What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?" he asked her sarcastically.

"It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first."

There was blood trickling down her nose. She wiped it off slowly.

"Look at you," He taunted, "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out." She said back.

"SPIN KICK! ROUND HOUSE!"

I was off the chair by this time. I knew I couldn't get in the middle of this.

The lights started to flicker and papers started to fly around. It looked terrifying.

All of a sudden, I heard a thud at the door and saw Elena screaming.

Stefan was trying to knock down the doors but they wouldn't budge. Lights started to burst and explode sending Klaus flying to the floor. I didn't know what to do. Bonnie started to bleed some more. Klaus stood up again to take her out. Bonnie smiled at me and turned around to do the same to Elena. I widened my eyes at her as her body bent around in different directions and she collapsed.

Through all of the commotion, Klaus had escaped. Elena and Stefan rushed in.

I stared at Bonnie. She was dead, I was sure of it.

I could feel the giggles starting to come and I covered my mouth. This was far from amusing and my body had to be stupid and disrespectful. The giggles came out in awkward sobs and as I smiled, tears went down my face.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, hey…hey." Elena tried pulling up her limp body.

"Stefan, she's not breathing." Elena turned to him, "Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Do something please!"

"Can't you give her your blood or something." I croaked.

"It's too late. I'm sorry." He gave us sympathetic looks.

I probably looked so ridiculous, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Damon walked stood by the door, "Get them out of here, Stefan. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean deal with it?!" Elena and I said at the same time.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is a mysterious death." Damon walked over.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena screamed at him.

"Get them home now, so I can clean this up." Damon said to Stefan with clenched teeth.

"C'mon." Stefan whispered to Elena. I looked at Damon and he nodded his head to Stefan's direction as if to say 'Go'.

"What about Jeremy? Oh, my God, Jeremy." Elena said hysterically.

"I'll find him," Damon reassured her, "Go."

"No!" Elena sobbed some more. I followed them both out and took one last look at Bonnie.

It was such a shame.

WIWGFY

We were all sitting on the couch. Stefan had given Elena a cup of something, and offered me one, but I didn't accept it.

"Here" He tried again.

"I can't." Elena said.

"Yes, you can. Please, drink." Stefan urged. I just took mine and set it on the table.

He sighed at me and patted my knee.

Damon took this moment to walk through the door, but I was so upset, I didn't really think on it.

I felt bad because I told everyone that they didn't have anything to be afraid of. That tonight was going to be fun and it was Bonnie's choice.

But when it came down to it…I was upset just like everyone else. All that fake calm and happy shit was an act and I was a bitch for even suggesting that our lives could ever be like that.

"Where is she?" Elena yelled at him.

"Elena, calm down."

"You knew," She whimpered, "That if she harnessed all that power, she would die."

"Yes. I knew." He said.

I wasn't looking at them, just at a random wall. Even when I heard the distinct sound of a slap.

"You need to listen to me. And prepare yourself for what I'm about to say."

"What can you say? You practically killed her!"

"Bonnie had to die," Damon snapped back, "Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that," he scoffed, "and he wasn't going to stop. And we weren't going to able to stop him until he knew she was dead. She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok."

I looked up at this and squinted my left eye slightly.

"Did you know?" she asked Stefan. He shook his head and followed Damon out of the room. I got up and walked up to my room. I hadn't changed out of my clothes and I was tired from the whole day.

I slowly went through the process of taking off my clothes and turning on the shower.

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Bonnie was okay! So why was I still upset.

"_You used to love the color black."_

"_I really like you."_

"_You always liked that about me." _

All the things he said. It didn't bother me that much when I was in the bustle of things. But now…it was getting on my damn nerves.

How did he know me?

I mean, it must've been around the time Elijah had met my mother.

There had to be a reason for everything.

I had blanked out in the shower and quickly washed myself. I turned off the water and got out, drying myself with a towel.

I walked back into my room and put on my PJ's. Nothing special, just a t-shirt and some shorts. I wasn't in the mood to be playful.

I was just tired.

I brushed out the knots in my hair and brushed my teeth.

When I was done, I sat on my bed in a tiny ball.

I was sure I fell asleep at one point, but I was awoken by my door opening and shuffling feet.

I felt a hand go up my leg gently and I couldn't resist.

"God, I hope you're not Stefan, because this would be really awkward."

Damon scoffed a laugh and patted my butt to make me move over.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Are _you _okay?" I kept my eyes closed.

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second."

"First comes before second."

"Second comes after first. You don't see 'second' complaining."

"You just love to argue with me." He kissed my cheek.

"No, I hate arguing with you." I smirked sarcastically.

"You got me worried back there." He said.

"Why?"

I felt him shrug, "Maybe because I came back and saw you weren't there, then I couldn't find you, then I found out Klaus had kidnapped you. I know how you hate you be kidnapped." I could almost hear the smirk on his face.

I opened my eyes slowly and kissed his lips, "You know me so well. You worry about me too much." I kissed him again and again.

"Well-kiss-you have a tenden-kiss-cy to get into-kiss-crazy situations." He said against my lips. I rolled over on top of him and kiss his neck.

"You told-kiss-me." I smirked.

"And it didn't help that-kiss-you were wearing the most-kiss-provocative outfit."

I pulled away from him and smiled brightly, "What can I say? I 'm a provocative girl."

"Did he talk to you?" he asked me.

I coughed awkwardly, "Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Oh you know," I fiddled with my charm bracelet, "The usual serial killer stuff." I shrugged.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What's 'the usual serial killer stuff'?"

"Well what do you talk about?" I asked him, referring to the fact that he basically was one.

"I'm not a serial killer!"

"Stefan disagrees."

"My brother's definition and my definition are completely-"

"I believe Stefan."

"You're siding with him?!"

"Stefan's hair is just too hard to resist. It's so trustworthy. It just screams, 'I'm a good guy! Lend me your bosoms!'"

"Bosoms?" Damon chuckled.

"Yep. Did you know that Stefan is my sidekick?" I smirked at Damon.

He squinted at me, "You're trying to change the subject."

"No, I don't do that kind of stuff." I shook my head.

"You do that kind of stuff all the time!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"See, there it is again."

I sighed, "He kept talking to me as if he knew me a long time ago or something. He knew my favorite color, my favorite TV show. And when I asked him questions, he would always change the subject about something. He kept touching me and saying things like 'I really like you, Jade.' And he kept calling me 'love.' And stuff…it was really weird."

"Whoa, what?!" Damon sat up straight, leaving me tumbling back on my bed.

"Yea," I ruffled my hair, "Totally not a good way to start a dance. I mean, don't get me wrong, Alaric's hot, but-"

"He touched you?!"

I sighed for the billionth time, "Yes. My body is very attractive."

Damon growled a little, and I won't lie by saying it didn't turn me on.

"Don't worry. I love you lots." I smiled like a child and kissed him.

"I can't believe-"

"GOODNIGHT!" I exclaimed and covered my body with a blanket.

I heard Damon grumble, but he went to sleep anyways.

WIWGFY

I don't know why I always got hungry during the night.

Maybe it was just some disorder. I was tempted to wake up Damon, but then I thought, 'he's already pissed'. So I didn't. Like a good girlfriend.

I slowly crept out my bed and downstairs.

I heard some raucous. That's right…raucous.

That's my new word of the day.

So I went to investigate. I pressed myself against the wall like a spy and looked around the corner.

In my mind, I was singing the Inspector Gadget theme song.

_Da Da Da Da _

_Inspector Jadeyn…_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da _

_Oh oh_

I was doing a little mini dance in my head.

All of a sudden a felt a breeze and looked to see Elena…with Elijah.

"Shit!" I whisper yelled.

"Don't say anything to them!" Elena begged.

"Um! I think they'll notice an empty basement where a crusted Original is supposed to be!"

"I need answers!"

"And I need Robert Downy Jr.! Do you see me flying to Malibu, kidnapping that hot bastard, and hiding him in my closet?!"

"I hope not." Elena made a face.

"Bad example…" I thought of another one, "Alright, let's start over," I coughed, "And I need a crouton! Do you see me walkin my ass to Fresh and Easy and stealing all the crouton bags?! No!"

"Jade! Please! Just-come with us!" she tried to look for an easy way out of the trouble she was in.

"No! I wanted some food, and I come downstairs to this shit!"

"Come, on. I know how bored you get."

"Easy solution: Sex!" I flailed my arms.

"You can ask him about Klaus!"

…

"Fine," I said. She sighed in relief, "But I'm not changing."

"Fine. Let's go."

We followed Elijah out the house.

I had a lot of questions.

Only _half _of them had to deal with Klaus. The other half were about that bitch that I kept seeing at the dance…

**Who do you think Jade saw at the dance.**

**First one to guess right gets a special message in the beginning of the chapter!**

**I'm so sad ya'll **

**See that sad face I just typed…that's my face at this exact moment.**

**You see…I'm a girl.**

**Girls have periods.**

**Periods are a bitch.**

**Which explains my **

**Kk…you can always make me feel better by giving me a bunchhhh of reviews that make me feel cozy inside.**

**Cuz you love me so much.**

**Hopefully! **

**I wanna donut.**

**Ok, byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee ee**


	31. Klaus

We were in Elena's car driving to some location…I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy staring at Elijah. My lost lover.

Seriously, I was full on staring at him.

"We need to work together, Elijah. I need your word." I heard Elena say.

I snapped out of my day dreams and paid attention to what was going on.

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." He stared at his sleeves that were shredded and destroyed.

Elena shook her head, "No demands, I'm offering you our help and in return, we want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?" he turned to her. There was amusement in his voice.

"Because I'm sure it will be worth it in the long run….also….you're really hot and I think you should hang around more." I spoke up again.

Elijah chuckled low at me and Elena gave me a hard look. I shrugged and gave her an innocent 'What?'

"You have a boyfriend." She told me strictly.

"You can't sit there and tell me straight up in my face that you don't think Zac Efron is the cutest muffin top since porn."

"Muffin Top?" Elijah asked.

"Porn?" Elena asked at the same time.

"Zac Efron." I nodded.

Elena shook her head, "I am."

"LIESSSSS!" I exclaimed, "Anyways, you need us!" I told him.

"You need our help to kill Klaus. And we need you." Elena told him sheepishly.

They both had a sentimental stare down, and I felt un-included….

So I yelled out, "WOO! TEAMWORK!"

I heard Elena's phone ring and I looked at her.

"That would be the boyfriend." I informed Elijah. Elena smiled at me a little, before picking up the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena replied to whatever Stefan said.

"She's fine too…..he's right here." Elena turned back to look at me then to Elijah.

"What's going on, yo?" I asked.

_"_Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"Proven who now?" I looked confused.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it."

"Oh, snap!"

"Tell Damon not to do anything stupid-what….Damon!"

"Baby!" I yelled happily.

"Damon, she's fine!" Elena exclaimed in the phone.

Elena sighed and handed me the phone. I gave her a confused look, but took it anyways.

"Yellow?" I asked in the phone.

"Really?! You really went with them?!" I heard him blow up at me.

"I was forced into it!"

"Oh, that's a bunch of crap!"

"No! She made me! Kidnap! Kidnap!" I exclaimed.

"Why would you go, Jade?! He's dangerous!"

"So are you." I smiled seductively even though he couldn't see me. Elena shot me a face, probably thinking we were being naughty over the phone….a reasonable assumption….

"I wouldn't kill you!"

"He's not going to kill me, Damon." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know that!"

"Oh, but I do."

"He could be working with Klaus for all we know!"

"Damon! I'm fine! Stop worrying about me…Let me breathe a little!" I told him.

This whole gross clingy couple thing was annoying the hell outta me.

"You're mad because I don't want you to get killed?!" I could almost imagine his offended facial expression.

"No, but you're over doing it. Just chill." I told him.

I heard some shuffling and Stefan was back on the phone.

"Hi, Jade."

"Buddy!" I said happily through the phone.

I knew he was probably smiling, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't you two worry." I said in a kiddy voice.

"Be careful." He said.

"K-K! Bye Stefbunny!"

I ended the call and handed Elena back the phone.

"Are you and Damon fighting?" she asked.

"He's getting on my nerves. He just needs to give me some space sometimes. I know he cares, but damn…" I shook my head.

"He's here" Elena told Elijah.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah looked a little shocked.

"He's taken over Alaric's body" Elena explained.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks" Elijah said thoughtfully.

"What's that? One! There's more?!" I said.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him" Elena begged.

"Yes I do" Elijah said…he looked upset.

We drove to the Lockwood house that was a few minutes away because Elijah needed some new clothes. I couldn't blame him….he looked tore up from the flo up…

Gangstah…

We all walked to the door and I wanted to be the special one.

Elijah was about to ring the doorbell, but I yelled, "Wait!"

They both turned to me alarmed.

"What is it?" Elena looked concerned.

"I wanted to ring the doorbell." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes at me, while Elijah smiled. I walked in front of them, pressed the button, then stepped back.

Carol answered the door with a bright smile.

Jade, Elijah, Elena," she smiled, "what are you doing here? What happened?" She pointed at Elijah's clothes.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." He smiled at her and looked down at his clothes.

Carol sucked in a breath, "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting so…" She trailed.

"Well, damn…" I muttered.

Elijah quickly cut her off, "It won't take but a minute of your time." He compelled her.

Mrs. Lockwood smiled at him warmly and gestured for us to come in, "Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you," He walked in with a smile, "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

Carol looked at Elijah to take an evaluation of his size, "Well, we could try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." He replied

She smiled again and walked upstairs to get the suits.

Elena watched her in awe, "How did you know that she's not on vervain?"

"Because I'm the one who got her off it." He told her nonchalantly, "Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice," He gave Elena a look and looked upstairs, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment."

He walked up the stairs to get dressed. That left me and Elena alone.

"I find him so attractive." I shook my head in infatuation, thinking about all the good things about that man.

"Is sex all you think about?!" Elena whisper yelled.

"Well…considering the fact that my body and mind are of succubus relation….yes."

"I forget you're a succubus sometimes."

"It's because I don't go on random sex killing sprees." I shrugged.

Elena laughed quietly, "That could be it."

"I haven't seen Tyler around recently." I thought out loud.

"You didn't hear?" she asked me.

"Hear what?"

"He skipped town. The whole were wolf-"

"I get it." I put my hand up.

Finally Elijah came down. If I had a fan, a remote, and a stereo playing the song 'Hot in Here' by Nelly…my life would be complete.

"Well look who came down lookin all dapper." I smiled at him.

"Your amount of compliments never ceases to amaze me." He told me in a suave voice.

I did a nerdy/girly giggle and snapped my wrist in a 'oh stop it' kind of way, "Oh Elijah. You're too kind."

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" he asked us.

"The old guy?" I asked Elena.

Elena stared down at her lap as she sat down, "No. I'm sorry."

Elijah nodded, "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think she may be dead." Elena said.

"Aw…I hope not. I liked her. She had spunk…this fragrance of bitchiness that just rolled off her. I need to learn how to do that." I said thoughtfully.

"No. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." Elijah shook his head.

Elena looked confused, "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"Great question, 'Lena. And yes," I smiled at her, "You have your nickname back…oh wait, was it Watermelondrea?" I asked her.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"It's spelled W-A-T-E-R-M-E-L-O-N-D-R-E-A, but its pronounced Watermel-own-drea."

"You always had the strangest creativity."

"Let's not dwell on me, back to Kathy." I waved them off.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus." He sighed loudly.

"Whoa…what does that mean?" I asked him. I didn't need any raunchy shit up in my Elijah bowl…no sir.

"Like the curse?" Elena asked.

"Yes. It was in England, 1492 when we discovered the next doppelganger. I had been with Klaus for years trying to help him find a way to break it. Klaus, of course, led her on with false pretenses," he had a slight smile as he talked about Klaus. Almost fondly, "But that's just how my brother was."

I did a double take…

"Huh?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"Brother?"

"Who?" she asked again.

"Unibosii?"

Elena slapped my arm.

"Ow?" I continued with the questions.

I couldn't believe it! Brothers?! What did this mean?!

I scoffed, "Pshhh…no." I rolled my eyes.

"Klaus is my brother." He said in a rough, mean tone of voice. His eyes were cold and dark.

"I heard that," Elena looked like she was about to hyperventilate, "I'm-I'm still processing."

"So….does this mean that he's hot too?" I asked him.

Elena gave me an irritated look.

"Sex?! Again?!"

"You can't judge me! It's in my blood!" I said defiantly.

He picked up his cup of tea and smiled at us before taking a sip, "Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'OMG'."

"Or OMFDHNB!"

"What does that mean?" Elena turned to me.

"Oh my fucking damn hell naw bitch. Like….think of all the cuss words you can and _squeeze _them into that one word. It's awesome."

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked.

"There are more of you guys?!" that's what I was concerned about.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children" Elijah explained.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"SEVEN?!"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, vampires were created" Elijah told us.

"_Damn!_" I emphasized.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother…And you want him dead?" Elena asked.

Elijah sighed and turned to me, "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come."

We followed him outside quickly.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree…a tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena said.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Of course we'd be here cuz of this damn curse." I muttered.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah smiled fondly at us, almost in a joking manner.

"I guess." I shrugged.

His face was amusing. I started laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Elena frowned at us.

"My brother had a strong knack for art. His best work was his Aztec drawings. Who could resist a shaman?" he asked us.

"Zac Efron." I moaned.

"Stop it." Elena told me.

"It's a reflex."

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in." Elijah said.

"But why?" Elena asked him.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout" Elijah told us.

"Heh-heh," I chuckled with my arms crossed, "You had a bunch of random cultures looking around for some girl that looked like someone else. Smart."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked.

"The curse of the sun and the Moon...is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah said, walking away.

That took me off guard.

"What?" Elena and I said at the same time, following him.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse..." Elena started.

"There's a curse…Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah replied.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

We all heard some buzzing sound coming from Elijah. He took out Elena's phone that he took from the car.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked him excitedly.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He handed her her phone.

"Man," I scoffed, "You ruin everything." I told her. She gave me a look.

"Stefan? What's wrong? No. No, no, no, no…Ok, I'll be right there." She told him and quickly hung up.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Elena explained.

"AW HELL NAW!" I started to roll up my sleeves, "This bitch is really asking for it."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah told her.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word" Elena told him.

"What's with this 'you have me word' shit? Y'all say it like I'm supposed to give a _damn. _News flash! I couldn't give 4.2 fucks!" I flailed my arms around in frustration.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah glared at her.

"Yeah! Wait…no…_no. _She means it." I nodded my head.

She gave him an appreciative look and then turned to me, "You coming?" she asked.

"Sure…" I turned to Elijah and winked at him,"See ya sexy."

"Thank you." Elena said to Elijah before we both ran to the car.

WIWGFY

We arrived at the boarding house and Stefan was waiting for Elena. It was like clockwork with the two of them. Did you see Damon waiting patiently for me at the door? No!

But I did tell him to chill out…so…my fault I guess.

"Do you need me to do something…or whatever?" I asked Elena.

"No, I think I've got it." She told me, walking up the stairs.

I nodded my head and turned to Stefan, "We haven't had one of our 'moments' in a while."

He smiled at me, "We've been kinda busy, don't you think?"

"Yeah…but what we have," I indicated with my finger, the space between us, "It's special."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Zac Efron!"

Stefan gave me a weird look.

"Originally, I was gonna say Robert Downy Jr., but then I decided….you know what?! Let's shake it up a bit!"

"I'm surprised."

"I know…I'm just going through some changes. First Gravity Falls, now this…"

"Oh, did you see last night's episode?" he whispered to me.

"Bitch I got that shit recorded on three DVR's!" I high fived him secretly.

"Dipper does this crazy-"

"Man," I tsked, "Don't spoil it!"

"But-"

"No!"

"He-"

"Stop!"

"Mabel-"

"LALALALALALALALA!" I covered my ears and sang loudly.

Elena came down a few minutes after that to me and Stefan arguing.

"All I'm saying is, Mabel needs to find herself a man! He don't need to be cute! As long as the outside of that whip is cute!"

"But she needs someone that understands her." He nodded, agreeing with me.

"Someone that buys her stickers and glitter!"

"And turtles!"

"Stefan, my man, I think we need a fan club." I grabbed his shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked us.

We both stared at each other and coughed manly, "Um…you know," I fixed my collar, "Man stuff."

"Yeah." Stefan agreed.

"Like Basketball!" I said.

"And-um-golf."

"And porn…"

They raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, I believed you all the way up till that part." Elena said sarcastically.

"Hey now! No need for sarcasm! That's a weapon…my weapon."

"Is she going to be okay?" Stefan asked, referring to Jenna.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena explained.

"I'm gonna fuck a bitch up." I muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." Stefan said whole heartedly.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... we have to go back to Elijah." Elena looked at me.

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan told us as we were about to walk out.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise." She told him.

"And I'm going because I think he's great to look at." I added.

"Oh." Stefan nodded.

"I'll be ok." She reassured him.

"Me too!" I glared at her.

We were walking toward the door when we were stopped my Damon….and Andie….

"What is she doing here?" I glared at Andie with jealousy…damn emotion always got me rattled.

"I'm helping." Andie smiled, mostly at Elena.

I was in absolute shock.

Anger could not express what was going on in my head.

"The fuck…"

"Jade." Andie acknowledged me with an attitude.

I looked at Damon, who was scowling at me, then back to Andie, then back to Damon, then back to Andie.

"Hell. No." I told him strictly.

"You were the one that said I needed to 'back off'." He used quotes.

"Yeah! From the clinginess, not to Madame Bitch over here!"

"I think my definition was the same."

He was pissing me off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked us.

"Back to Elijah." Elena said nonchalantly.

"No." Damon growled, blocking me while I tried to get past him.

I wasn't in a good mood at all at the moment. I kept trying to get past him.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Damon threatened me.

"Damon…easy." Andie told him.

"Stay out of this Andie." Damon snapped.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Tell me….what do you think you can do to me." I got really close to his face.

"You're not leaving."

"You can't tell me what to do." I said with venom in my voice.

"Let her go." Stefan commanded.

"Are you kidding me? We just got them back!" Damon glared at his brother.

"You heard me. I said let her go." Stefan growled at him again.

Damon let go of my arm and walked to Stefan, "That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third."

I just shook my head and began to walk out the door, but someone grabbed my arm again, and I was for sure it wasn't Damon.

I turned around slowly and saw Andie's small hands.

"He said no." she told me.

I glared at her with hatred and Elena tried to calm me down.

"Jade, stop, she's just-"

"He doesn't love you, he's using you for sex and blood, and he couldn't care less."

"I care about him." She said persistently.

"Let go of my arm." I told her.

"You can't-"

I could feel my eyes changing colors as I glared down at her. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Your-your eyes." She stuttered.

"It happens." I seethed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"If you insist." I smiled sweetly, before grabbing her face in my hands and sucking out her energy. I could feel Elena grabbing me and Stefan trying to pull her away.

I dropped her and she fell to the floor. She wasn't dead. I wasn't that mean.

I took my thumb and wiped my bottom lip.

The three of them stared at me in shock and I just walked out the house and got in the car.

After a few minutes, Elena hesitantly got in and swallowed hard. She looked scared.

I slumped in my seat.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said after 10 minutes of silent driving.

"What happened back there?" she asked.

"She touched me. She had no right. I was already pissed. Shit happens." I shrugged.

"You've been getting mad a lot lately."

"I know." I muttered.

"Jade, that was wrong."

"I know."

"You didn't have to-"

"I know, Elena." I tried to shut her up.

"You can always talk about it."

I didn't respond and just sat there without opening my mouth once.

"Welcome back." Elijah smiled as we entered the house again. He must've seen the irritation in my face and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena said taking off her jacket and throwing it on the table. "Please."

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth," Elijah explained, "Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family," he said it with little sympathy or concern, "Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elijah explained.

"A war between the species?" Elena frowned in slight confusion.

"The vampires... and the werewolves" Elijah explained.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena thought.

I stayed quiet as I listened to the conversation in awe.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"A hybrid." I said thoughtfully.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah told us.

"You helped him." I whispered.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah said.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him" Elena said.

"Big bad wolf is gone." I smirked.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

I stomped my feet repeatedly in frustration.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena frowned.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" Elena sighed.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena said, looking back at me.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah told them.

"What?" I asked.

"When I presented Klaus with information that the witches had found a way to save Katerina, he posed little interest. Klaus wanted to let out his werewolf side more than anything. He didn't care who was in the crossfire."

"You found a way to save the doppelganger." She said out loud.

"This is crazy." I shook my head.

"Yes it is. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah looked at Elena.

"You cared about her, didn't you? You cared about Katherine." I asked him. I was kind of jealous. I mean, I know he was old and I was with Damon, but….look at the body.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah said. He got up and took his jacket with him, making his way outside, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

He turned around and looked at me in interest. Even Elena seemed intrigued.

"Klaus." I said simply.

"I've told you everything." He said.

"Not everything. Not about me." I walked up closer to him.

He put on a face of understanding and smiled at me, "You want to know how he knows you?"

"Yes." I said.

It was my turn. Elena had her questions, and I had mine.

He put down his jacket and sighed, "Alison, your mother, she was very popular."

"I know that." I muttered with my arms crossed.

"And you might also know, she helped Katherine elude her capture…by me."

"What?!" Elena asked.

"Shh!" I turned to her.

"I knew what she was up to, but she was so intriguing. I didn't know what she was at the time; I hadn't seen one of her kind in all my existence. I had heard stories, but never had I…," he shook his head with a smile, "She was different."

"So she helped Katherine hide, what about Isobel?"

"Isobel's role in your mother's life was insignificant. She would only help Alison if one of us were close."

"One?" I asked him.

"My brother and I." he explained.

"So Klaus was looking for Alison, too?" Elena asked.

Elijah nodded, "That's when he found your mother. I had left by this time; I went to find Katerina by myself. I knew that I had spent too much time with your mother and I needed to move on. Klaus had caught up just after."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"When he discovered your mother's tendency to help out his enemies, he went on rampage. He wanted to find a way to get to her, and the only way to get to her, truly, was-"

"Through me." I whispered.

"He was going to kill you." He said solemnly.

"But he didn't. Why?"

"He became infatuated with you. He found you compelling as I did with Alison, and he felt the need to keep you alive."

"I don't remember him." I said thoughtfully.

"He compelled you."

"Why?" I asked him in frustration. I was sick of all these Originals compelling me.

"Because he loved you."

I gawked, and so did Elena.

"He-he didn't know me." I stuttered

"Yes he did. He was involved in your life just as I was."

"And he left?" I asked him.

"Eventually he had to."

"Why?" I stressed.

"He felt he was a danger to you, so he had to let you go."

"How do you know so much about this?" Elena asked him.

"Alison had informed me of his involvement and you wrote about a lot of your experiences in your diary."

Aw…my Dora diary…I missed that thing.

"My mother took my diary."

"Because you knew too much. You were only 16."

"Your brother fell in love with a 16 year old?"

"I told you….your species is very alluring." He smirked.

"One last question," I said, "Do you wanna tell me why I saw my mother at the dance last night?"

His eyes widened in shock and slight fear that I couldn't comprehend. I needed answers.

"Tell me more." I sat closer to him.

**Cliffhanger.**

**OOO….**

**Anyways. I totally messed up my profile pictures for this story, now I have to make them better, so if you see them again and they're changed, don't be surprised.**

**Congrats to Crystal is a G, GreekLia, rebel-without-pause, ****Supernovaserenity****, Jacquline (you had it the first time), ****LizziePixie-Aiko****, and, TVDDamonSLover**

**Y'all are smart cookies! You guessed CORRECTLY!**

**Now you can eat your imaginary cookie : )**

**Aren't ya'll happy?**

**Yes?**

**Ecstatic?**

**All of the above?**

**He he…I rigged it.**

**KK, see ya laterz**

**REVIEW! **


	32. Josh

**Aww….I miss Brian too : (**

**It's funny how you guys love him so much lol.**

**He says hi! Literally, as I write down these words he is saying the words 'tell those bitches I say hi! Even though they can't see my fine ass! I know they can mentally see me! Hey bitches! Hey!"**

**Yeah, Brian sends his regards.**

**He loves you guys.**

**Don't you love him too?**

**If you give me lots of reviews…I'll let Brian type something for you guys.**

**Whoa….best deal ever right?**

**Btw: if you have checked out my profile to the pictures of my characters and you click Brian….i just wanna say….**

**IT WAS **_**HIS **_**IDEA TO USE TREY SONGZ! HE MADE ME! HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THAT! HE LOOKS LIKE A MIX BETWEEN CHRIS BROWN AND USHER! HE ONLY TOLD ME TO USE TREY SONGZ BECAUSE HE HAS SOME CREEPY ASS CRUSH ON HIM!**

…**okay. Done.**

**REVIEW!**

"I don't understand. Why would Alison reach out to you?" he asked me.

"You ask like I'm supposed to know." I scowled.

"She knows the consequences of her actions."

"Consequences?" Elena questioned.

"Klaus would certainly go after her. Make her suffer for all the times she helped Katerina." He explained.

"Maybe she wants to help us." Elena suggested.

My shoulders shook lightly as I chuckled, "My mother's not the type."

"She's your mother Jade; of course she's the type."

"Elena, you of all people should know that not all Mommies are going to be there for you." I frowned at her.

She shut up and nodded her head solemnly.

"If anything, she wants my attention." I continued.

"A good theory, but for what purpose?" Elijah hummed to himself.

"You're the ones that keep saying she wants to protect me. How about that lame ass excuse?" I rolled my eyes.

"She must know Klaus is here and she knows that he wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't know that." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You should try to see if you can contact her. Find out what she wants." Elena shrugged, offering a solution.

"Make contact," Elijah scoffed lightly, "That would bring trouble."

"The last thing we need right now is more trouble." I grumbled.

Elijah shifted on the couch and took another sip of his tea.

"You talk about her as if she's some kind of jinx." Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"She is. You have no idea, what she's capable of…what their lineage is capable of." Elijah stared into her eyes fiercely.

"What are we capable of?" I asked him, intrigued.

"That's not something I can tell you." He told me with compassion.

"Why not?" I frowned.

He ignored the question by changing the subject slightly. I hated being ignored.

"Alison Smith is not someone you should underestimate. Do you understand?" he stared at Elena.

"I like to think of her as…my own Katherine." I smiled a fake smile.

"But you actually like Katherine." Elena frowned.

"Respect. I respect her….and I like her….just a little."

"She may find Klaus' infatuation with you a threat. She knows the trouble he brings." Elijah said.

"Fine. Since we obviously have no idea why the bitch is here, I'm gonna do the best thing we can do at the moment." I stood up and straightened my shirt.

"What's that?" Elena asked me.

I opened my arms in an expressive way and smiled, "I'm going to ignore the bitch."

"What?" Elijah and Elena said at the same time.

"My mother enjoys attention. She loves it. I'm not gonna let her get to me, and the only way to do that is to pretend she doesn't exist. I'm not gonna chase her down, she can make her appearance known by herself." I scowled.

I nodded my head at Elijah and we all got up to go back to the car.

"I guess we should explain all of this to Stefan and Damon." Elena said.

"Yep." I replied.

We both sighed and buckled our seatbelts.

"Let's just hope Damon doesn't do anything stupid." I prayed.

WIWGFY

I was reluctant to get out the car when we finally made it to the boarding house. I was pissed at Damon and I didn't wanna face Stefan's disappointment.

We opened the door and heard a loud crash. Elena and I turned to each other in panic and ran to the site.

Damon and Stefan were fighting. That was obvious. Of course, we didn't know why.

I put my fingers to my lips and made a loud whistle.

They noticed we were there, but continued their violent banter. I ran down the steps while Elena yelled for them stop.

I quickly got between them and kept them apart by their chest.

"Whoa Sally." I said as Damon attempted to go at him again. They were both breathing heavily.

Damon quickly shoved me away and I felt a twinge of hurt at that, but that wasn't the issue.

"You invited him in?" Damon growled at Elena.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena told them.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah stepped forward.

"What?" Damon spat.

"An apology." He said simply.

That was completely reasonable.

"A what?" Damon scoffed in anger.

Stefan looked at me and then back at Elena, we both gave them pleading looks, I even shot one at Damon, who was glaring at me and Elijah.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan explained his reasons.

"I understand." Elijah nodded at him.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon," I grabbed his arm. He cringed at the touch, "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save Elena and keep us all safe." I explained to him.

"I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena told them.

"Is that true?" Damon glared at Elijah. He stood next to Elena loyally.

"It is." Elijah confirmed.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon glared at me.

"I know he's made mistakes before, but he's really looking out for us." I said.

"You can all go to hell." Damon growled at all of us. He sent me my own glare. He was really getting me mad today. He had no right to glare at me while he strutted around his little bitch all day.

"He's angry me with right now," Stefan tried to defend him, "But he'll come around."

He smiled sympathetically at me.

"Perhaps." Elijah replied.

I heard the door slam and some vases breaking. He was having a little fit.

"Well," I started, glaring in the direction Damon went, "You can all sit here and wait for him to be a good boy, I'm not gonna be talked to like a whore."

I stomped my way up to Damon's room. I could hear books falling to the floor and other things being smashed.

I threw open his door, then slammed it closed.

He had drink in his hand as he went on his little rampage. Most of his books were open on the floor, with the pages ripped out. There were shards all around the floor and shelves pushed over. Even the nice lamp that I loved was knocked to the floor.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"Go." He told me.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

He paced around his room and I took a seat on his couch.

"Leave. Jade!" he snarled at me.

I shot up from my seat and scowled at him.

"You know," I started, getting close to him, "I don't know where you got this absurd idea that you can tell me what to do, but whoever _gave _it to you, needs a swift kick in the ass."

He glared into my eyes with an anger I had never seen.

"You're all stupid." He spat.

"And you're a dumb ass." I spat back.

"You're trusting a man that couldn't care less about any of us." He said angrily.

"No! _I'm _trusting a man that hates his brother, feels sympathy for his mistakes, and cares about my wellbeing!"

He scoffed loudly, "you're stupider than I thought."

"I'm fed up with your attitude and I'm fed up with your constant negativity. Stop acting like a 6 year old girl and throwing your little fits! Now I've tried to be understanding with you, but obviously that's not working, so if this is the way you're going to act, I'm not going to be around for it." I pushed him away from me and walked toward the door.

"That's it. You're just gonna walk away!" he yelled at me.

"I'm gonna be a friend to Elena, help Stefan and Elijah, and anything else I need to do to make this easier." I told him.

For the time being, in that second…I had to pretend like I didn't care about what he was saying to me, and think about my friends. He was a distraction and he was acting like an ass.

"You can't do anything for them."

"You're an idiot Damon," I shook my head at him, "A damn idiot."

WIWGFY

DPOV

I woke up alone.

Of course I did. I wasn't surprised. Jade was beyond pissed at me for being the ass I was, but they were all being stupid.

They were putting their faith in a lying Original. It was pathetic to watch and it more pathetic that I couldn't do anything about it.

I could hear voice downstairs. It sounded like Elijah was still here. They were talking about the curse.

No matter how much I hated their ridiculous plan, I wanted to be a part of what was being said. I didn't need any surprises.

I put on my clothes in a hurry and blurred downstairs.

They were in a small circle in the living room.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah spoke.

"Jade and Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake, that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan said.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting," Elijah explained, "But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" I made my appearance known to them. Jade didn't even pass a glance at me, "We can kill him today, with Bonnie." I said.

"Damon..." Stefan warned me.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena said.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." I shrugged. I could care less as long as Klaus was gone and we were all safe again.

"It's not an option, Damon." Jade finally acknowledged me.

"Alright, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked. He knew that Jade and I were on low terms. Everyone knew how we both got when we were angry.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straight forward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said.

"The moonstone." Elena said.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." He elaborated.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual," As Elijah spoke, he picked up a small box on the coffee table, and "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death." He told her.

I wanted to know what was in the box; even Jade raised an eyebrow at the thing. She looked concerned and worried.

Elena took Stefan's hand, "And that's where you come in."

I wanted to sit next to Jade to ease her worries, but I knew she would probably suck the life out of me….and not because she was hungry.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." He told us.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked and looked over to Jade. She shrugged her shoulders.

"And then you won't." Elijah said simply.

How stupid! They were mad at me for having a bad attitude, but look at what they were doing!

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" I scoffed, "You're putting your own life at risk. What if it doesn't work? Then what?" I asked her.

"I guess I'll be dead." Elena answered. Jade didn't seem to like that answer.

"That's a bunch of shit. You'll be fine," she turned to Elijah, "Does Klaus have everything he needs? A werewolf?" she asked him.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight…he will." Elijah nodded.

I turned to Jade, "Where will you be?"

She scowled at me while she answered, "I'll be with Elena."

"That's not a good idea." Elijah told her.

"Why not?!" she yelled, getting up.

"Klaus is coming for Elena….and he's coming for you." He said.

"What?!" Jade and I yelled at the same time.

What would he want with her?!

"As I told you, he loves you." He said.

"He _loves _you?" I asked Jade. I was angry.

"Love-d! With a 'D'! As in past tense!" she yelled at him.

"He wants you Jade. After he comes for Elena, he's going to take you too."

"My Ass!" We both yelled again. We glared at each other and crossed our arms.

"Jadeyn, as you know, I wouldn't lie to you. He's coming…and he's taking you with him."

"Well shit." She muttered.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said through clenched teeth.

I made my way to the cabinet where the alcohol was and refilled my cup. If I was going to be pissed, I might as well have fun with it.

"So let me get this straight," Stefan said, "We've got an Original that wants to become a hybrid, the same one wants to kill Elena, and he's in love with Jade?"

"That's my day." Jade said sarcastically.

I growled lowly and walked up back stairs.

JPOV

I watched as Damon took a sip of his drink, growled, and walked away. He wasn't happy, that I was sure, at the moment however, I didn't care.

He wasn't the one being hit on by a billion year old.

I can't believe this shit!

I didn't sign up for this!

"I don't like this. I don't like it at all!" I complained.

"What can we do?" Elena asked.

"If you run, it will only anger him." Elijah said.

"That's not helpful." I told him.

"All you can do," he looked me in the eye, "is wait."

I grunted and moved away from the couch.

I was in a bad mood and the only way I could feel better was with sex, but I wasn't in the mood, so what the fuck was I to do?

Talk to me extremely annoying boyfriend?

No.

Get drunk at the Grill?

Hell. Yes.

I was about to walk out the front door, until I remembered I had no car.

Damn it…

Stefan went upstairs to talk to Damon who was still pissed. While that happened, I went back to Elijah and Elena.

"Get out!" Jenna's voice rang through the house.

I looked around in confusion, but shook my head and ran to find her.

"Jenna, Jenna!" I heard Alaric yell.

Wait…that wasn't Alaric.

My eyes met Elijah's and Elena's and we all ran together. We looked through every hall until we finally found her. It was an amusing sight.

She had a crossbow in her small hands and it was aimed at Alaric. Her eyes were determined to shoot if necessary.

Damon and Stefan had just arrived at the scene and they stared at them in confusion like us.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, ok? It's me." Alaric assured her. He stared at me in desperation.

"Stay away from me." Jenna yelled at him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, you guys, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric told us.

"Prove it." Damon spat at him.

Alaric thought about the best thing he could, looking around at us, "Ok, uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"Ok, it's him." Jenna cut him off. She stared at him and lowered the crossbow.

I smirked widely, "Jenna you _dog!_"

She glared at me, but a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked Ric.

"He wanted me to deliver a message," He looked over at Elena, "The sacrifice happens tonight."

It was silent as everyone stood around in shock.

"Am I the only one that wants to know what Alaric was about to do?!" I said excitedly.

"The sex talk never ends with you." Elena shook her head.

"All part of a succubus's life." I said in bliss.

"Succubus?" Jenna questioned.

"I eat people's souls." I said in a spooky voice.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I feed off sex energy. It's very…uplifting." I said thoughtfully.

Jenna's face was priceless as I talked about my origin. She almost looked scared.

"Practically killed someone already today..." I heard Damon mutter sarcastically.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," I stared at everyone, "This one is the real sex vixen." I smirked at Jenna.

"This is crazy." She breathed out.

"Don't worry; I don't go for girls," she sighed in relief, "Much…"

I smirked as she visible tensed.

We were all in the living room discussing the topic of Alaric…my favorite topic.

Damon was still in his room…acting like a child, "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Alaric.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there.

"And she lives!" I exclaimed.

Yay! I loved that girl!

"They're under compulsion," Stefan replied, "Damon snuck them some vervain, but they can't leave until Klaus tells them they can."

"When did he do that?" I asked him.

"When you were out with Elijah." Stefan answered.

I sighed in irritation. I kind of felt bad for being so hard on him, but he was the one that was acting like a bitch. I got up from the couch and went to walk up the stairs. I saw Elena get up and follow me up there.

"You disappeared." I said as I walked in. He was sipping his bourbon. Damn, if he wasn't drunk by now….

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon told me.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." Elena told him.

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think," Damon yelled at her, then turned to me, "and it's obvious that you don't mind him just picking you up and dragging you away."

"Is that why you're so mad?! You think he's just going to take me away!"

"No," Damon set his drink down, "I'm mad because you're acting like it doesn't even matter!"

"Of course it matters! I'm pissed! What do you want me to do about it?!" I exclaimed.

"Fight, Jade!"

"I can't fight when my own boyfriend isn't willing to help! _And _is dragging around his toy!"

"Well you weren't exactly around to be helpful!" he yelled back.

"STOP!" Elena exclaimed.

We both glared at her.

"We have bigger problems and fighting won't accomplish anything!"

I grumbled and back away from Damon.

"It's going to be fine. All of us are going to be fine. I'm going to drink the elixir, come back to life, and Bonnie is safe."

"If it works." Damon stared into her eyes.

"It will work." I cut in.

"You both think it will work. You _want_ it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon growled at us.

"There's isn't." Elena said.

"Then you're going to die, Elena." Damon told her.

"And then I'll come back to life." Elena replied.

"And if it doesn't work? And I have to watch Klaus take Jade away because you were both stupid enough to believe an elixir from an Original we tried to kill doesn't work… or better yet, what if you do die? But we kill Klaus, too? Then Stefan, Jade, and all your other friends spend the rest of their eternal lives depressed because they lost you? That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon yelled at us.

"But I am." Elena said sternly.

"This is her decision." I told him.

"I can't lose you." Damon stared at me. It was the first time he had ever really expressed his feelings openly for me.

I gently caressed his face, "You won't."

I sighed and turned to Elena, we were about to leave his room, but he sped in front of us.

"I can't take that chance," he stared at me, "There's another way."

"Damon?" I asked.

"What are you-" Elena started, but Damon cut her off by biting his wrist and pressing it to her mouth. She collapsed in my arms and I stared at her in shock.

"What's wrong with you?!" I screamed at him.

Stefan must've heard me scream and ran to the room, "What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" He knelt down to her level as she cried.

"I saved her life. She's so bent on dying, at least this way I know she'll come back."

"As a VAMPIRE! SHE COME BACK AS A VAMPIRE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"It's better her dying." He tried to soften his reasons for doing it.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan growled at him.

"Go ahead. Wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Damon growled at us.

Stefan jumped up from his position went to hit Damon.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself."

Stefan was enraged as he repeatedly punched Damon in the face. I was so pissed at him; I didn't try to stop him. Blood washed over Damon's face as he shoved Stefan away and stabbed a wooden stake into Stefan's abdomen.

He groaned and fell to the floor. I yelled at Damon to stop and Elena and I went to comfort him.

"Get out of here!" Elena screamed at Damon.

Damon brushed himself off and walked toward me, watching me cry. He hurt my best friend.

"Jade…It had to be done." He tried to explain, getting closer. I backed away from him.

"Get away from me." I muttered through my sobs.

"Oh my God." Jenna yelled as she made her way to the room.

"Jade, you have to understand-"he tried again, grabbing my wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him.

"Get him out of here!" Elena screamed after me.

Alaric went to grab Damon, but Damon pushed him away and stared at me sadly. There was regret in his eyes.

I sniffed, "We need to talk."

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them. Go!" Alaric commanded. She got up and ran out to get them. Elena pulled the stake out of Stefan and I watched as he took in labored breaths.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok." Elena tried to make it better.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan rasped out.

"Shh. It's ok. You're going to be okay, Stefan," I told him. I turned to Elena, "I'll fix this."

I ran down the stairs after Damon to try and get through his head.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena and Jade I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned." Elijah told Damon. I walked around the corner so I was in the room with them.

"We both know the elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon said violently at him, watching as I walked into the room.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... it's a very long time. Even Jade," he looked toward me, "Her species live for long periods of time…"

Damon looked at me with regret for his actions.

"I'll see you later Elijah." I told him.

He nodded and walked out the room with his box.

"What you did was careless and stupid." I said through clenched teeth.

"It wouldn't have worked!"

"You had no right to take that option away from her! She didn't want it Damon! And you just blatantly took it from her like it was nothing!"

"I didn't want to see you upset." He walked closer.

"Well sorry to burst your happy tree friends bubble! But I'm fucking upset!"

"You mean a lot to me Jade." He said softly.

"I don't mean enough!" I pushed him.

He stared at me in shock.

"All you do is talk about how much I mean to you. You've told me you loved me _twice! _And I had to basically force you to do it! Then you go and bring Andie here!"

"She doesn't mean anything to me." He tried.

"And obviously, neither do I!"

"Don't say that." he spat.

"You're never gonna change Damon…" I whispered.

"Jade. Stop-"

"And that's okay, because neither am I. So….maybe we can stay the same, but we can't do that together. Not until one of us gets a grip."

It tore my heart apart to say these things, but it was the truth. We were both too obsessed with each other. It was obvious that we loved each other, but right now, we needed to cool off.

WIWGFY

I was reluctant to go to the Grill with Damon. In fact, I must've been desperate for a drink.

The car ride was silent, but I could see Damon's eyes wander to my face every once in a while. Alaric was in the passenger seat. I was sure he could feel the tension.

I would occasionally, meet his eyes if I felt the need to. Only as a warning…

When we got to the Grill, I didn't even wait until he stopped the car before I hopped out. I was just a wreck. I felt shitty…

Usually at times like these, I would have a nice fuck to make it all go away…

Not today, nope. I was gonna be a Virgin Mary and sit like a duck. It was times like these that I wished Brian would hurry his ass up and come back from vacation.

I speed walked to the bar quickly. I was happy that I had only worked part time. It gave me more 'me' time so I could enjoy having fun with my friends….when old hybrid vampires weren't trying to kill us.

After I had gotten my first paycheck from Carol, I decided I didn't need to work full time. I didn't even need half time. I only worked twice a week…on a good day.

Sadly…I was having a bad day.

I saw the bartender and smiled coyly at him. He smiled back and walked up to me.

"Hey, Jade." He said.

Um….don't know this guy's name.

What is his name?

Does it start with a J…a G? An R?

Rodger? Ricky? Jared?

Damn it….did I have sex with this guy?

I mean, I know I'm a horny rabbit, but did it really get to the point where I forgot if I had sex with someone?

"Hey." Was all I said.

"I have to admit, I was a little upset that you didn't call me." He said.

"Yeah, I've been busy." I nodded slowly.

"I thought we were best friends." He smirked.

Who was this guy?

"Yep, ever since….that day….at that place….that night." I trailed.

"Yea, she knows how to throw a good party." He chuckled.

WHO?!

"That girl….she's the shit. Yeah, my sistah from another mistah, that one. We are tight! Like…tighter than….the tightest thing ever."

Why did I come in here thinking I was going to get a drink and end up acting like an awkward priss?

"I never knew you guys were that close." He replied.

"Yeah, ever since we went to that strip bar in Vegas together, we've just been…tearin it up! Like, she's a party animal! Like…imagine a fucking dancing panda….that's her."

"Really?" he was laughing a little.

"For real. She told me," I looked around behind me to see if anyone was listening to us, "She wanted to try a porno."

I shrugged my shoulders so it made it look like I was totally confused on why she would want to do that…

If she was real…

Whoever I was referring to…

That I didn't know….

"A porno?!"

"Yeah, and not the free kind." I winked at him.

"That's gross." He made a face.

"What?! I mean…I don't mean to brag, but I've been told that I have a fucking _gift _when it comes to giving Blow-"

"No, not you," he smirked, "The Mayor." He shuddered.

Shit…

He was talking about Carol.

_I _was talking about Carol.

"Oh…you didn't hear this information from me." I shook my head.

"I can't believe she said this! Was this at that party we met at for the Masquerade?"

That's where I met him!

"Yeah, she, uh…she's an open book-hey can I have my drink now?"

"Tell me more!" he looked excited.

I gave him a cunning smile and ran my hands over his arm, "I'm not having a good day….can I please have a drink?"

His eyes fluttered and he smiled slightly, almost in bliss, "Yeah, anything you want."

Yep, seduction…it got you places.

"Thanks. Screwdriver." I said, then pushed him away.

I turned around and jumped slightly.

Damon and Alaric were behind me, watching the whole scene play out. Alaric's shoulders were bouncing lightly, while Damon had a distinct frown on his face.

"What?" I asked them both.

Damon sat next to me, but I got up and sat next to Alaric. Damon didn't like that and rolled his eyes. The bartender came back with my drink and I chugged it.

"Jade," he groaned, "I screwed up."

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric agreed.

I didn't say anything; I just continued to look at the blank wall full of liquor in front of me.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" I heard someone say. The accent was a deep British. If anything…it was familiar. I hadn't heard a voice like that in years.

I turned around to expect a regular old guy that I have seen before, but nothing prepared me for this.

My eyes went wide and I almost fainted.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon groaned at him.

"Josh." I whispered.

**Don't. Be. Confused.**

**I know in the beginning it said Josh was her ex that gave her drugs and wanted sex all the time, he was terrible…blah blah blah.**

**It will be explained.**

**Trust me….**

**You just gotta wait for it.**

**All will be revealed.**

**Btw…I wasn't kidding about the Brian being on vacation. Business trip dammit.**

**I'm stuck here**

**He called me and whatever, if you guys want, I'll put the conversations in the story.**

**He'll be back in 2 days!  
>kk<strong>

**REVIEW FOR MORE BRIAN! **


	33. Ex-Boyfriends

**Alright people. Because I've been getting a lot of questions about Jade's character, I'm going to go in more detail.**

**Jade has been through…so much. She has been beaten and broken. Because some of you seem to forget, she went through the phases already. The abuse started around 3 years ago. Her way of coping, was through drugs and alcohol. Because she was forced to go through rehab, she learned a better way to deal with it. I know you're confused. It's mostly because I haven't gone into detail. There will be more detail later on in the story, which is why I'm not really going into detail right now. I'm simply stating the facts that you all know and that I have already discussed.**

**Jade is childish because that's just the way she is. A few chapters ago, Damon asked why Jade was so happy about the whole Klaus situation.**

**"Why are you so happy about the whole thing?"**

**"It's my coping mechanism. You know how I work." **

**So you see, it's just the way she copes. Plus, she's 18….who **_**isn't **_**childish at 18?**

**If you have more questions, please ask. I love your reviews anyway.**

Okay, so I was confused.

I didn't know what was going on at the moment, but I knew I was confused.

It was like everything was in slow motion. There was no clarity or sense of recognition. There was just a blurry confusion that swept over me like a tornado swept over Texas.

It was sad that this was happening.

It was unrealistic.

Things like this didn't happen in real life. No, it only happened in movies.

You break up with a boyfriend because he doesn't love you anymore, then he he comes back claiming his love for you.

What sort of Twilight shit was this?!

"I haven't gone by that name in years." Josh said thoughtfully. There was a small smirk on his face that I had grown to know.

Damon and Alaric stared between us. A thick mask of confusion covered their faces.

"You two know each other?" Alaric asked.

"Oh yes," Josh turned to Ric, "Thanks for the loner mate." He winked.

I didn't take my eyes off him as I answered with a shrug, "I don't really know what's going on."

His smile grew wider, "I know you all must be astounded, but I don't have time to explain my past with the likes of you two. You, "He turned to me, "however, I have all the time in the world."

"Sorry, I'm busy." I turned away from him and back to the bar.

He walked around so he leaned against the counter next to me, "You didn't miss me?"

"I had other things to worry about," I said sarcastically, "You know, the whole, my good friend being sacrificed by insane hybrid Original thing going on. Really gets a girl stressed."

"We both know how you cope with stress." He smirked tauntingly.

Damon growled at that statement, but I didn't acknowledge it.

Kinky bastard knew me too well.

"Look, Klaus-Josh-Crazy Ass-Whatever your real name is, I really don't want to talk to you, or anyone for that matter, so if you can just leave or talk to Damon or whatever you wanted to do before you saw me, that would be great."

"Honestly," he took a sip of my drink, "I thought you would be more excited to see me."

"Now what would make you think something like that?" I scowled.

"You haven't changed, love." He chuckled softly.

"Don't you have a doppelganger to kill or something?" I snarled at him.

"Oh," he stood up straight, "Thank you for reminding me. You always did have a knack for distracting me."

"And there he goes again with the 'You always blah blah blah, and more _blah._"

He brushed his thumb along my cheek and I pushed his hand away. His smile faltered slightly, but it went back when he walked back over to Damon and Ric.

Damon had a deep scowl on his face as he growled at Klaus, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"A little birdie told me that you've been trying to steal what I have claimed as mine. And I just want to remind you not to do anything you'd regret." Klaus said, twirling a small glass that sat on the counter.

I could tell Damon was extremely pissed off at that statement and he was trying to control himself. The smartest thing he's done all day…

If only he had the same self-control when it came to other women.

"Thanks for your advice," he gave Josh a fake smile…I mean….Klaus, "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon tried to sneak in.

"You are kidding." Klaus said with a laugh and then he turned to me, "He is kidding right?" Klaus's face turned serious.

"I wouldn't know. He has a tendency to do things that make no sense." I shrugged and turned back around to face the bar.

"No not really." Alaric gave a more serious answer.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon said with humor, but Klaus/Josh wasn't in the joking mood.

"Let me be clear," Klaus/Josh said, "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. And I have my succubus," he turned to me, "I have everything I need."

"You have all but one, and that _one_ is not yours." I rolled my eyes.

"You were mine once. And you always will be." He took his arm and wrapped it around my waist.

From the corner of my eye I could see Damon going through some anger issues. I was actually pretty happy. I loved it when he was jealous, especially when he was an ass.

"You're right," I sighed, I saw Klaus smile; "I was yours once. Then you dumped my sorry ass, moved away, and got me hooked on drugs." I smiled at him fakely, "You are such a great ex-boyfriend."

Klaus' smile completely faded.

"Well, when you put it like that." he said calmly.

"Ex?" Ric questioned.

"Boyfriend?!" Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Like he said, he doesn't have time to explain his past. In fact, he should be on his way…somewhere…away from me." I emphasized.

"Your insistent knack to push me away seems to get more persistent when you don't want to express your true feelings." He stared into my eyes.

I frowned at the words he said. Damn him for knowing so much about me.

"I don't like you right now." I said in disgust.

"You never like me when I'm right."

"Alright, if you're not leaving, I am." I pushed my chair back and got up in irritation.

"No need to be upset, love." He said in a way that made me shiver slightly. It may have been unnoticeable to human eyes, but Klaus and Damon definitely saw it.

I sighed and continued to walk away. He followed me.

"Can you leave me alone?" I said frustrated.

"I have a few spare minutes for my favorite girl."

"Sadly, _you _are _not _my favorite boy, so I have no spare minutes for you."

It was dark outside as I walked down the street. He was hot on my heels, no matter how fast I sped up.

"It's dangerous to walk out at night," he murmured, "There are….monsters."

"Don't worry, I'll try _extra _hard not to kill you." I said through clenched teeth.

"I miss your spirit." He said enthusiastically.

"I miss a time in life when you weren't talking."

"Did you know-"

"Nope." I cut him off.

He gave me an irritated look.

"You used to sometimes, accidently seduce me."

"I used to accidently 'seduce' you?" My steps became slower.

"Your hands would occasionally skim my arm or face, and I could feel the power surge through me."

"I don't care." I shrugged.

"You're upset with me because I left you." He said it as a fact rather than a question.

"No. I'm upset because you won't leave me the fuck alone."

"You're using anger as a distraction so I won't stay on subject."

"Seriously, Josh! Or Klaus! Whatever you wanna be called! I would really love it if you would just go away!" I yelled.

He sighed loudly and glared at me, "For time reasons, I won't try to convince you to listen to me."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thank you."

"So instead, I'm taking you with me." He said nonchalantly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' look.

Then after a few seconds….I laughed at him.

"Oh you funny little tomato," I chuckled, "For your sake, I hope you're joking."

He looked completely serious.

"I'm not."

I coughed out a laugh and wiped my nose with my thumb, "If you touch me, I swear to _God _I will-"

He picked me up quickly and bolted.

I couldn't even yell because the wind was too strong.

The run was short to the destination.

For one, it was Ric's house.

I had no idea why, but it was. I guess this was where he was staying at the time.

"So your secret hide-out was my History teacher's house?" I asked.

"I was using his body for my own reasons." He muttered.

He set me down on Ric's bed. Damn I was hungry.

"I remember." I muttered. I sat crossed legged and stared at him while he moved things around. A few seconds later, I hoped that Katherine walked in….I really did, because I didn't want Elena here….with my insane ex-boyfriend.

"Look what the cat dragged in." she purred.

"Me!" I sang happily.

"Be careful Katerina," He warned her, "She's a spitfire this one." He pointed at me.

"I know." She smirked.

"Oh Kat, you little minx you." I could almost blush.

"You have a fan, great. Entertain her while I prepare things with Greta." He said.

"I don't want to be entertained, I want to leave and feed." I scowled.

"I can solve one of those problems." Klaus/Josh smirked at me.

"Great!" I got up quickly, "Where's the door?!"

Klaus/Josh used his hand and pushed me down by my shoulder.

"That's not the one I was talking about." He taunted me.

"I would rather eat Katherine than feed off of you." I sneered.

"Well I wouldn't mind watching _that._" he purred in my ear.

"You are a perv. Although, that shouldn't surprise me because you always have been."

"I forgot you two used to date." Katherine smiled.

"I forgot how much of an ass he was."

"You used to be so sweet." He said sarcastically.

"Now, you _know_ that's a lie." I scoffed.

I sat with my arms crossed and muttered cuss words at Klaus/Josh.

"As much as I hate leaving you here, I have to go." He said. He walked up to me and kissed my cheek swiftly.

"Pick up some food while you're out. Don't wanna starve." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, love. If you get hungry," he leaned in close to my ear, "I'm sure Katerina is willing."

I rolled my eyes and turned to her, "I highly doubt that."

Klaus smirked at me, "Well let's fix it, shall we."

He then walked over to her and stared into her eyes, "If she gets hungry, you are to feed her as much as she needs, as much as she wants."

She nodded her head and Klaus smiled triumphantly, "Now that that's settled, I'll see you both in few hours."

He gave me one last look and left the room. I heard the front door shut and stared at Katherine.

"Aren't you on vervain?" I asked with irritation.

"Did your sweet boyfriend tell you that?" she asked me.

"No, his slut did."

"Trouble in paradise?" she smirked.

"It was never really paradise, considering the fact that my life is shitty."

"Don't even get me started." She scoffed.

"Its shame that such sexy people have to suffer from such infidelities." I sighed.

"At least he didn't make you stab yourself repeatedly." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he only left me and steered me into drugs." I muttered sarcastically.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she straighted up as if she was interested.

"Your mother never did go into detail with your relationship."

"Probably because there was nothing interesting about our relationship."

"Well what happened?" she got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"We met, had sex and he dumped my sorry ass."

She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on. Don't be snarky."

"Someone's pushy today." I smiled.

"Don't make me beg."

I smiled at her, "If I were you, I'd be more worried about what Klaus has planned for me, not what he did with some bitch he met 3 years ago."

"I thought you were 16 when you met."

"I'm turning 19 soon."

"A succubus birthday," she mused, "I would love to see all the gifts you will get…from all the boys you've slept with."

I didn't answer her, I just smiled.

It continued to be silent for about an hour and a half until she asked me questions.

"How many guys have you slept with?"

"Not many." I shrugged.

"And they say _I _lie." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't lie. I use tactics that don't specify the truth."

"Like lying." She chuckled.

"Like…avoiding."

"What are you trying to avoid?" she asked, interested.

"Confrontation."

"From who?"

I could hear voices coming from outside and I smirked a little.

"My extremely jealous ex-boyfriend."

I heard the the door open and I leaned back on the bed. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. In fact, I wanted some candy.

Katherine saw my calm expression and walked out the room.

Her attitude was very amusing. I would have never thought she would be so interested in something so trivial.

Well, it was trivial to me. To the others, I guess it was important.

"Look whose dumb enough to come back." I heard her say.

"Well, someone had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to come in?"

ALARIC!

The only guy I wanted to see.

I heard a loud _thump _and sat up quickly. What the hell was that?

"Where's Jade?!" I heard Damon growl.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" she yelled at him.

"I tried to call her; she's not answering her phone. She knows tonight's the sacrifice. She wouldn't just turn it off. So either she fell asleep, or Klaus kidnapped her after he chased her outside like a dog."

I could almost see the scowl clear on his face.

"I gave you vervain and now I'm here to collect. Where the fuck is she?"

It was cute that he was so upset.

"Check for yourself." Katherine muttered.

Damn it! No!

I got off the bed and looked around frantically for a place to hide. There was a small closet next to his bed and I was desperate. I tiptoed there quickly and dove in the mass of coats and shirts.

I closed the door and tried not to breathe so loud.

I heard the door being thrown open, and footsteps along the floor.

Ric had the ugliest clothes ever….

But, this was my time to find any secrets that he had. A whip maybe?

I mean, him and Jenna got pretty rough when it came to the sex.

Poor Jeremy, he will never be the sa-

The closet door was pulled and my cover was blown.

Damon stood there, glaring at me.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm….looking for….some," I gulped, trying to think of an excuse, "candy."

"You went to the closet for candy?!"

"It was an experiment!"

"I'll tell you what's an experiment! Life. With you in it!"

"Then you should've stayed out of mine! We wouldn't be having this problem!"

"You're mad at me because I actually give a damn about you?!"

"I'm mad at you because you have no respect for me!"

"Because you do stupid shit like this!"

"I'm a special person!"

"No! You're just crazy!"

"Says the man whore!"

"Says the regular whore!"

"I'm not the one that brings my unwanted toys home!"

"Yeah, you're the one that has a crazy, hell bent _Original_ as an ex-boyfriend!"

"And a crazy hell bent _bastard_ as another!"

"I wouldn't be so hell bent if you would just stop making stupid decisions!"

"It wouldn't matter if I did! You would still be crazy!"

"I swear, you and Elena are going to be the death of me."

"Oh, not the lethal vampire that hates your guts?!" I asked sarcastically.

"You two act like an old married couple." Katherine strolled casually into the room.

"Well, Damon is like 200. Maybe that's the reason!" I yelled at him.

"And you're 18 and act like you're 7!"

"I told you! It's my coping mechanism!"

"Why can't you have a regular coping mechanism? Like a normal girl?!"

"Why can't stop sticking your dick into other girls?! We may never know!"

"Stop," Katherine got in between us, "We have more important things to deal with right now."

"You're right," Damon turned to her, "Tell me where he's keeping his werewolf." He said.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon! Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met! Even Jade!"

I scoffed, "I _wish _that bastard would touch me! I will go ape shit on his ass! No, not even that! Have you seen Salt? The movie? Alright, well what she did to those Russians….that will happen twice as hard with him."

They gave me a weird look and I shirked away.

"It was a good movie. You can't go wrong with Angelia Jolie….unless children are involved. That woman knows how to totally fuck shit up in that department. I mean I know she-"

"Shut. Up." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"I'll do that, when you stop bringing Andie around. You see, it's unavoidable."

"He can't kill her. He…._loves _her." He said with disgust.

"Yep," I smiled and rocked back and forth on my heels, "And not once did he bring around some hussy that he was supposed to get rid of."

"Will you ever get over that?!"

"When you get rid of Andie, we will talk."

"Tell me where he has them." Damon said in frustration.

"No. No way!" Katherine spat.

"You should like this! It'll buy you one more month of your pathetic life." Damon hissed.

"Except, I'm not the vampire he plans on sacrificing." Katherine smiled proudly.

I gave her a confused look.

"Come again." I said.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear."

I frowned at that, "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system? And that would mean that you would have to compete with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know….forever." I smiled back at her.

She looked annoyed as she answered me.

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb." She muttered.

"Thanks sugar." I said to her. I smiled at Damon like I won a prize.

Damon scowled at me and grabbed my arm, "Come on."

"Hey, wait! You can't take her with you! He'll ask questions!"

"You're diabolical," Damon shrugged, "Figure it out."

I gave her a small pat on the back, "Nothing personal. He just has these times of the month. I call it double PMS. It's twice as bad."

Damon pushed me out the room and we left Katherine. I hoped Klaus/Josh wouldn't kill her. She was my favorite villain.

"I want a tiger." I told Ric and Damon as we sat in the car.

"Only you would want a tiger." Ric said.

"I mean…I could always settle for a puma. But I don't wanna get attacked." I pouted.

"So you think a tiger will be safer?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Do you know how many celebrities have tigers and they never get hurt?"

"Name one."

"Michael Jackson." I smiled.

"He had issues."

"And a beautiful voice."

"So his voice makes his issues go away?"

"Come on Ric….The way you make me feel!"

"No." he turned around.

"You really turn me on!"

"Jade." He warned.

"You're right. Jenna has you around her finger. And wherever else you were when Jeremy walked in on you guys. Little sex dogs, you. Makes me question my own sex life."

"Can you two be quiet for two seconds?" Damon yelled at us.

Alaric and I went silent like two trained dogs.

"I wish you just left me with the bastard."

"I don't want him touching you." Damon frowned.

"So," I leaned forward from the backseat, "It's okay when you bring around _your _exes, but when it comes to mine, it's a big No-No?"

"He's a hybrid that wants to kill all of us!"

"And she's a dumb bitch that thinks she can grab my arm!"

"She wouldn't have grabbed your arm if you didn't leave in the first place!"

"I wouldn't have left if you didn't bring her!"

"I wouldn't have bought her if you stayed at the house!"

"I wouldn't have left the house if Elena didn't wake up Elijah!"

"So I guess it's Elena's fault!"

"When is it not?!" I yelled.

"You are so annoying." Damon groaned.

"Then why didn't you leave me with Josh?!"

"Klaus!"

"Whatever his name is, you didn't leave me with him!"

"I just told you why!"

"No! You're just jealous all the fucking time!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be!"

"Because you have half the female population in your pants anyway!"

"And you have _all _the male population in yours!"

"That's not my fault! I can't control it!"

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Alaric groaned.

"Not when he's being an ass!"

"Says the bitch!"

"Says the deranged Teletubby! That's right! You're not even a _regular _Teletubby! You're a deranged one! Rabies and all, bitch! Rabies and all!"

"And you're a deranged Dora! How does that feel?!"

We dropped Alaric off at the boarding house so he could deal with John, Jeremy, and Bonnie. Apparently they were making some kind of spell or whatever, so while they did that, Damon and I went to save Care and Tyler.

Of course Damon said he didn't need help…

I followed him to the car anyway.

"I think it would be better if we just didn't talk." I said quickly.

"Fine."

"Fine." I finished.

It was quiet for a few minutes and it was comfortable, I was fine with it! Nothing could be more satisfying than the sound of sweet sweet silence…

Then he talked.

"You know what?!-"

I groaned desperately and loudly before he could finish and he glared at me.

"We didn't even do anything! I just needed her to get in the house!"

"I don't care! You could've asked anyone! You could've asked Bonnie! Or Jeremy! Anyone!"

"I don't trust them as much."

"Oh, but you and Andie are so tight, right? She's yo bitch you call when you gotta problem?"

"No! She's the one I call when my girlfriend decides to just leave the house!"

"Okay, first of all! I can't be invited in houses anyway! And what did you want me to do?! She was going to go! I'd rather her go with me than by herself!"

He scoffed, "Don't pretend like you did it for Elena."

"Well I did!"

"You can't lie to me Jade!"

"Fuck you and your couch!"

"What does the couch have anything to do with this?!"

"It's a phrase you old bastard!"

He stopped the car abruptly because we apparently were here.

We both snapped out of our argument and got out the car. I hadn't been to this 'tomb' per se so I didn't really know where to go.

I followed closely behind Damon, but keeping just enough distance so I didn't seem so needy.

I heard some kind of noise in a bush and jumped up, grabbing Damon's arm tightly. He looked down at me with an expression I wasn't familiar with and I let go of his arm.

"I have a feeling that this isn't gonna be as easy as it looks." I muttered.

"Well, it would be a lot easier if you weren't grabbing on to me 24/7." He muttered back.

"I tripped." I coughed.

"Sure." He nodded sarcastically.

"I did!"

He put his hands up in defense, "All I'm sayin is that you're awfully touchy feely even though you wanted to break up." He shrugged.

"And all _I'm _sayin, is I tripped….dammit!" I added in.

He walked to this small area where there were stairs and I got excited.

"Great, now get em and let's go." I said quickly.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blonde or the wolf?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and laughed awkwardly, "Wolf? What is this wolf you speak of kind sir…that we don't know?" I asked him.

"Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" he scoffed at us.

"Hey man, I've taken crystal meth too. It does some loopy stuff to ya. I think you should just forget we were here, take a nice bath, maybe watch some Transformers…you know, relax a little," I told him, and then I whispered to Damon, "He's onto us."

"Cute," The guy told me, "I can see why Klaus has an interest in you."

"Oh, Klaus. Again," I smiled fakely, "That guy is everywhere nowadays…you let that _fat bastard_ know that if he thinks he can just kidnap me and get away with it, he needs some therapy because Jadeyn Smith does _not_-"

"I don't know why you thought it would be this easy." The guy interrupted me.

I flared in anger. Dumb ass.

"Wishful thinking." Damon shrugged as he rushed towards the random guy, but he did something weird and Damon fell to the ground with a groan. Well shit.

I looked around frantically and didn't know what to do.

This dude was a witch…or wizard….whatever the fuck they're called…

This dude was Harry Potter.

I don't fuck around with Harry Potters.

Figuratively of course.

Because when it came to Daniel Radcliff, I would tear that ass up!

Anyways, because I was afraid to go near him, I picked up some leaves and sand and threw it at him, but it was kind of windy so it ended up flying back at me. So I screamed and spit out the sand.

I probably looked so weird.

All of a sudden, I heard some kind of gunshot and I flew to the floor.

"OH HELL NAW! GUN!" I yelled.

You can kill me with poison, fire, or some freaky magic shit, but there was no way in hell I was getting shot.

I learned that in juvie.

When you hear the bang you duck and cover, no matter where the fuck you are.

It was like standard procedure.

I stayed on the ground with my hands on the back of my head and waited patiently.

"Jade, are you okay?!" I heard Matt say.

I picked up my head and smiled.

"MATT! OH MATT! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" I yelled and gave him a big hug.

He shot the mean guy.

My Matt….

Such a good guy.

He needed a nickname.

…..Madass….like badass…with an M.

I was a genius.

I heard a loud snap and turned around to see Damon cracking the guy's neck.

Ouch…

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled at Matt.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt retaliated.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon scoffed at him like he was a child.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her." He demanded. He looked down at me and I shrugged, "Hey man, I just got kidnapped. I don't know what the fuck is going on."

"I'm just here to rescue her." Damon said, and then he rushed up to Matt and knocked him unconscious with his own gun, "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead..." He added.

He unloaded it and we both saw it was filled with wooden bullets.

Smart.

"Someone's in a mood today." I mused.

"Well, I'm not exactly having a good day." He looked at me weird.

"Aww, wanna tell me about it?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and walked down the steps.

"Good choice! I wouldn't have listened! I have Dr. Phil on speed dial though! Try giving that bald ass a call!" I yelled from where I was.

I wasn't going down there.

Nope.

Not in a million years.

God himself couldn't make me do it.

Not even Dora…

Well…maybe Dora. But she would have to give me something in return.

Boots…she would have to give me Boots. Perfect.

I heard another shuffle in the bushes and screamed, running down to the tomb.

I grabbed Damon's arm again and smiled at Caroline.

"Hey Care! How are you?" I asked sweetly.

"Jade?" she asked me, confused.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm not in a good…mood today. I'm in all sorts of crazy messes. But don't mind me…you know. I'm good."

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem." He interrupted me.

That was the second time today.

"Let me just get you out of here." He continued.

"Wait, Damon no! I'm not leaving without him." Caroline said enthusiastically.

"It's getting dark soon," Damon observed, "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"Wait! Shit I forgot you were a wolf! Dammit! No! I refuse! I am _not _about to be wolf food!"

"I just need to get to my family's basement, I can lock myself up." Tyler said.

"I'll help." Caroline said.

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed, "Don't get me wrong Tyler, I love you man, but WHAT?!"

"Don't make me regret this." Damon growled at him, breaking the chains.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled at all of them.

I looked up at the ceiling and spoke out loud, "LORD!" I started, "I will eat so much salad and volunteer for the homeless and feed the children…okay, I might not do the second part, but I see hobos all the time! I'll do something! Bye em a cheeseburger! Just don't let me die! I'm too pretty to die!"

"Come on Jade!" Caroline yelled.

I watched as Tyler started to breathe heavy and heave a little.

"We gonna die…" I shook my head in disappointment.

**Okay, I went into a little more detail on the whole Klaus/Josh thing.**

**I'ma do a summary for you.**

**Basically, Klaus met Jade when she was 16. Because she was a succubus and she intrigued him, he didn't kill her. He ended up falling in love with her. They fell in love and get busy and eventually he left her. She ran to drugs as an escape and eventually had to go to rehab…**

**Then juvie…**

**Then other phases that she will explain later.**

**If your still confused, which you probably are, PM me or review…I don't really mind.**

**If you can figure it out…**

**Hallelujah **


	34. Kidnapped Again

**Alright, I could give you a whole bunch of excuses as to why I was so late with this chapter. But I'ma just be blunt with y'all.**

**I really had a hard time fitting Jade in this chapter. Well, not really Jade, but…Jade's 'special' guest.**

**Kays, read now.**

**Review…because I like them. And they make me happy. And they inspire me to write faster.**

It was one thing to completely ignore me.

But this was ridiculous! I mean, we were about to die for God's sake!

"We are gonna die." I moaned as we ran away with Tyler.

Damon still ignored me….

Tyler growled out loud and then cried out in pain. That shit looked painful.

"I'll never see Dora again."

"Jade! Shut up!" Damon yelled at me.

"Have you noticed that we are gonna die?! I have!" I yelled back.

He didn't respond.

"Because I don't wanna die! This face," I pointed at my face, "Doesn't need a funeral!"

No answer.

"Dammit if I die, when we get to Hell I'm beating the unliving shit out of you!"

I saw Damon's face contort into some kind of irritation mixed with anger…and some other scary emotion I couldn't see.

Later, felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I took it out and looked at it.

BRIAN!

"Hello?!" I said with a labored voice.

"Girl, I call you _once _and you already having sex while I'm on the phone?! Rude bitch! Rude!"

"I'm not having sex! I'm…exercising." I lied.

There was a silence on the phone until I heard him burst out laughing, "Gurl! The devil is a _lie!_"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"And I'm straight." He countered back.

"Okay fine! But I am exercising, not willingly. I'm running as we speak!"

"From what?! Oh! Lemmie guess….a panda." He said seriously.

"Yes Brian, because there is a herd of vicious pandas that chase people around in the woods."

"Did you take his bamboo?"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Okay, well anyway, you wanna know how my week was?" he asked.

I looked ahead of me and Damon, Caroline, and Tyler. They were struggling to keep him from transforming.

"Not now!"

"So, we went to the beach, and we went to the mall. OOO! GUURRRLLL! Let. Me. Tell. You. They got da best mall! It's like some fucking Disneyland for gays! I was having a blast! I swear…I almost had an orgasm right the fuck there."

"I don't need to hear that!"

I heard him smack his lips, "And here I thought you would miss the sweet sound of my voice! I see how it is! I see! I even bought you a present."

I perked up, "Really?"

"Yep. You will love it….cough." he said.

"Tell-deep breath-me!"

"No! Coz you over there having sex while you talking to me!"

"I'm not having sex!"

"Says the whore."

"You are crazy!"

"Naw, I'm a sexy beast."

"Brian I have to go! I might die!"

"What?! Bitch! Hell Naaawww! Who over there? Who over there?! I'ma beat the shit out there halaquisha ass! Tell me who! I got 3 bitches on speed dial that will go fucking….not ape….not gorilla, but FUCKING GODZILLA SHIT ON THEIR ASS! Where are you?! I'ma have them there in 2.43 minutes. They know how to beat a bitch. They know how! Are they ratchet?! Hm! Are they?! You know how I feel about them ratchet ass females Jay Jay! They probably got short hair huh?! You can tell them, I'm coming for them! I'm coming for em' with my belt and my spatula! I got it in my hand right now! At this-"

I hung up the phone.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I ended up tripping over a branch. I groaned at the sudden pain that shot up my leg. It hurt so much and when I tried to get up, I yelled out. I looked ahead of me to see if Damon would stop being an ass and help me, but they kept going!

"Damon!" I yelled.

He didn't answer, he kept going…probably still ignoring me! The fuck?!

He was so hell bent on ignoring me that he didn't even look back to make sure I wasn't being mauled or something.

Whatever…I'll get there by myself! Without Damon!

I grunted as I attempted to get up. I checked my leg and saw a trail of blood and panicked. Damn it all…

I grabbed a tree and pulled myself up, limping. God it hurt. I didn't know why I always broke something when I was running away from someone.

I hopped forward a little bit, but ended up falling again, landing on the same leg. My screams echoed through the woods as I lay on the ground.

Nothing could change this situation. I couldn't move.

So all I could do was sit here….

WIWGFY

I didn't have to wait long…

I had my eyes closed as I sat down with my throbbing leg. The pain was extreme and nothing could stop it or make it better. I felt a small breeze and someone grab my arm.

"Jadeyn?" I heard someone say.

"Hm?" I said to the person.

"What happened?" their voice got clearer.

"I-I fell. It hurts." I groaned.

"Open your eyes." They commanded.

I shook my head lightly because I was disoriented. I had lost a lot of blood and I couldn't hear or see properly.

"I don't," I swallowed, "want to."

"Jade. Get. Up."

I struggled to open my eyes. I was tired and lightheaded. I hadn't fed in a while and to top it off, I lost a lot of blood. Why in the world would I want to get up?

I coughed and blinked hard, trying to clear my eyes.

I knew I was crazy.

"Fuck these hallucinations." I groaned.

"You're not hallucinating." She said.

I shook my head at her and closed my eyes anyway, but she shook my body.

"Jade, if you don't get up, this instant-"

"What are you gonna do? _Ground _me?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll die out here!" she exclaimed.

"Good riddance."

"Jade, I know it hurts, and I know you're tired-"

"No. You _don't _know. Mostly because you aren't lying here on the ground with a broken leg and low blood count."

She looked around frantically and tried to find a solution. She knew I wasn't going to get up.

"Feed from me." She said.

I scoffed, "I'm definitely hallucinating."

"Jade, if you don't feed, you're going to die. I don't need you dying. So feed from me."

"What are you _on_?" I made a face at her. And they thought _my _drug use was bad…

"Okay, I get it. You're mad. I left. Boo hoo! Either you're getting up, or you're feeding from me!"

"Let's try option 3." I rolled my eyes.

She got close to my face, "Option 3, is me kicking your ass."

I laughed at her, "Bitch, I'd like to see you try-"

She kicked my leg lightly, but it felt like a fucking piano fell on it.

"AW FUCK!"

"Get up, or I'll do it again!"

I hissed loudly and glared at her. She was lucky I was disabled at the moment. If I wasn't…bitch better have my money.

She held her hand out for me to take and I stared it like it was a disease.

"Don't make me kick your leg again." She threatened.

I sighed loudly in irritation, but took it anyway. She pulled me up and let me put my weight on her shoulders.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

"Somewhere safe." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." She sighed.

"I don't want to leave. I need to find my friends."

"We don't have time for that." she answered quickly.

"I don't care what you have time for, _I _need to go see my friends and make sure they're Okay."

"No. What you need to do is stay as far away as possible from those damn Originals."

"You can't tell me what to do!" I argued.

"I can do whatever I want!"

"Okay, whatever drugs you're taking, I want some."

"Don't bring the past into this."

"Don't do this, don't do that…" I mimicked her in annoyance.

"Jade, I'm serious. This isn't a joke."

"Do you see me laughing?! I'm not amused!"

"Then act serious for once in your life!"

"Why the fuck would I do that?! It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone!"

She gently helped me over some fallen tree branches and I winced when I had to bend my broken leg.

"I never said I wanted you to impress anybody!"

"Why the fuck are you here?!" I yelled in frustration.

"I told you, you need to stay away from the Originals, and from what I've seen, you suck at doing that."

"Were you watching me?" I asked her.

"Stop asking questions and walk."

"In case you haven't noticed, I BROKE MY LEG!"

"And stop yelling." She said unaffected by my tantrum.

"Stop yelling?!"

"You're irritated because you haven't fed."

"No. I'm irritated because I have a broken leg and my mother decided to come back for some unknown reason and not tell me why."

She ignored the last part, "I said you could feed off me."

"That's weird!"

"How?! We do it all the time!"

"No sir! _You _may do it all the time, but I don't. Who the fuck 'feeds' off their mother?!"

"It's like breast feeding." She said.

"Does it look like I wanna suck your breast?! Incest!" I yelled.

"It's normal in our race."

"Um….I'm fucking human. If you think otherwise….deuces." I gave her the peace sign and tried walking the other way, but she grabbed me.

"I could always force you to do it." She said with no emotion. We were getting closer to a clearing.

"Nope. I'm good. Keep your dirty mama milk." I gave her the hand.

The leaves crunched loudly under our feet as we walked out the forest and into civilization. Finally! Freedom!

"Come on. Let's get a car."

"No people around to seduce." I gave her a 'Duh' look.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me, "You can't always rely on seduction to get what you want."

I gave her a weird look and tightened my mouth, "Uh…yes. Yes you can." I nodded.

"When there's no one around, you can't."

"That's what stealing is for." I smiled fakely.

"Great. You remember how to hotwire, don't you?"

"Just because I've been to jail, made a court appearance 13 times, and helped rob a pharmacy doesn't mean I'm a criminal." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it does sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie." I growled.

She ignored me and turned around to look for a car she liked. I leaned against a building wall and waited for her. When she found the one she wanted, she called me over.

"This one!" she said.

I hopped over to her and looked at it. It was red…and it looked fast. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

My mom. Always the classy one.

I turned to her and frowned, "Seriously, where are you taking me?"

"There's a motel a few miles from here. I can keep you there until this blows over."

I nodded my head in fake understanding and smacked my lips, "I'm so hungry."

"I gave you the option."

"That option sucks."

"It's all or nothing sweet cheeks." She shrugged.

I went over the plan in my head and thought it over. The probabilities of it working were pretty high. The only problem was Mommy Dearest.

I took in a deep breath of confidence and smiled at her, "Fine. Whatever."

She patted my back and opened her mouth so I had access. As soon as she was ready, I grabbed her face forcefully and breathed in her energy.

My God…she was amazing! I know that sound gross as fuck because she was my mom, but holy shit…

Maybe it's a succubus thing because I really hope I wasn't attracted to my mom. Ugh!

She began to squirm in my grip, but she couldn't do anything about it because I had her head in my hands tightly. I distinctly remembered how to defend yourself from perps or…whoever was causing you trouble at the time. One of the things I learned was hold and lock. You grabbed the person's head with a tight grip and kept it in place. Then you put her foot behind their leg so if they try to back up, they fall or choose not to move. Afterwards you keep them there by pushing hard on their temple lobes so it was too painful to move.

I was so badass.

It took a while for her to go down, but eventually…I finished her off. She was still alive. I would never kill my own mother. With my hunger gone and my leg healing, I felt better. I leaned against the car and cracked it loudly back into place. God that was painful.

My mother lay on the floor unconscious and I was contemplating leaving her there.

Seriously, I must've spent 10 fucking minutes thinking about that. I was very tempted to do it. She basically left me….in the street…well, with Dave. Which was waayyy worse.

But I wasn't a bitch.

Scratch that. I wasn't a mean bitch.

….wait, okay, scratch that again…I wasn't a-

Forget it. I'm a bitch.

But I wasn't going to just leave my mother in the street, unconscious. That's not cool.

And I was a cool person, so I wasn't doing it. So with a loud sigh, I got up from the car and pulled her body towards the car. I should've put her in the trunk, like a good Samaritan.

Instead, I took a large branch from the ground and smashed the window with it. Usually I would use a hanger or a lock pick, but I didn't have those today.

The car alarm went off like I expected and I calmly walked around, unlocked the door, and got down below the driver's seat. I looked closely for the wires I needed and rubbed them together. There were a few sparks until the car lit up and the alarm went off.

Oh yeah, I still had it.

I smiled a little and looked back at my mother. I got up from under the seat and picked her up, dropping her in the back of the seat.

She lay crooked, but the worst she would have was a stiff neck and a headache….oh, and a nosebleed, which was already beginning to manifest on her face.

I would hate to be a victim of my own kind…it must be a pain in the ass. I hadn't seen Chad in a while.

I shrugged and grabbed the wheel. Then I got pissed and banged the window.

I was deathly afraid to drive. Dammit, dammit all!

"Okay, Jade. Deep breaths, you can do this. It's just a car. You've driven before. Not that bad." I tried to comfort myself.

I nodded firmly and shifted into drive. Okay, step one complete.

Then I put on my seatbelt. Gotta be safe…

I didn't need another reason to die today. I already had a fucking list.

Even the kids in Gravity Falls didn't go through the shit I was going through.

Gnomes…no problem.

Evil copies of yourself…easy.

Lochness Monster…piece of cake.

Driving with your unconscious succubus mother in a stolen car in a town where vampires exist and trying to stop a fucked up sacrifice…

The definition of all shit crazy.

I coughed a little and looked down at the acceleration and gas pedal. Jesus, three years of no practice and I lose all memories of it. I felt old.

I lifted my foot and gently pressed on the acceleration, I guess I did it too hard though because the car shot forward.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I hit the brake and jolted forward in the car. I gripped the steering wheel tightly in fear and sat hunched over.

My plan was great until it came to the car part.

"Dammit Jade! You're 18! Be a man!" I slapped myself across the cheek.

Alright, let's try this again. Gently press the brake and…

WIWGFY

DPOV

Fuck my life.

We were running for a while now in the forest. Tyler's bones were cracking louder and the Lockwood house seemed so far away.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked us. Great, now super boy was up.

"He better not wolf out on us." I growled mostly to blonde Barbie. It was her fault this was happening. If they just let me kill the bastard, we wouldn't be having these problems.

My phone began to ring and I looked at it. It read Stefan and I growled through the speaker, "Bad time, little bro."

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked me.

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put."

"She's already gone." He said softly.

"What?" I growled even louder. No. No. No.

"Klaus came. He took Elena just now."

"I'll handle it." I said in irritation. God, I just couldn't outsmart this guy.

"Is Jade okay?" Stefan asked.

'Good question,' I thought.

I hadn't heard her complain for more than 20 minutes now. I turned around to look at her, but she wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrows and ran back to the direction we came from, looking through the woods. She couldn't be that slow. I started to panic.

"Jade?!" I called out her name.

I was expecting a 'what you asshole!', but I didn't get one.

Maybe she was just hiding and being quiet to piss me off, but she sucked at hiding. I would also be able to smell her.

"What's going on?" Stefan sounded concerned.

I looked around behind some trees and everything, but she wasn't there. The last thing I heard her yell was my name, but I thought she-

I closed my eyes in anger and punched a tree, "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Stefan yelled through the phone.

"Jade's gone." I said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

"Just that Stefan! She's gone!"

"Well where did she go?!"

I ran my hands over my face and yelled through the phone, "If I knew that, I wouldn't be so pissed right now?!"

"Find her!" Stefan yelled at me.

"I have other problems at the moment." I said, looking back and Caroline, Tyler, and Matt, struggling to move Tyler.

"Well fix them and go find Jade!"

"I'll take care of it." I growled through the phone and shut it. Leave it to her to give me problems on the most stressful day of my life.

Tyler started moaning loudly and in pain. I was surprised that he was changing so fast. Caroline held the same shocked face as I did.

"Tyler!" Matt yelled.

"Tyler, it'll be ok." Caroline tried to make him feel better.

"Go!" Tyler commanded.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just-"

"It's happening faster." Tyler cut her off.

"Tyler, it's ok." The blonde tried to sooth him, but he was already transforming. I ran over to him and tackled him to the floor. We needed to get him somewhere. We fought for a while and it got pretty intense. His werewolf side had given him strength. I had him on the floor, but he began snapping his teeth, and one of them dug into my skin. I gasped at the sudden pain, but kept a steady hold on him. Well…I was dead now.

Caroline gasped, "Damon-"

"I'm fine." I cut her off.

"Get out of here!" Tyler ordered.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these." I handed Matt the wooden bullets that were in his gun when he shock the warlock, "It'll buy you a couple of seconds. Go. Go!" I demanded.

Caroline and Matt ran away together and I took one last glance at Tyler before running away too. I needed to find Jade.

I must've spent 30 minutes looking for this girl, but she was nowhere to be found. She also wasn't answering her phone.

I was past worried now. She was kidnapped 24/7. She would've found a way to contact me somehow. It signs were getting clearer and clearer as I retraced our steps through the forest. I was about to give up, but a certain scent made me stop in my tracks.

I ran to the tree where a small pool of blood was. It was Jade's, no mistaking it.

"Fuck." I moaned and grabbed my hair. I knew she wouldn't have just left.

The problem was finding her body. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

I followed a small trail of blood and ended up in an empty parking lot. The trail stopped next to a parking spot.

I took out my phone and dialed Stefan's number. He answered after two rings.

"Hey."

"We have a problem." I growled lowly.

"Add that to the ones we already have." He sighed.

I scowled as I looked at the pool of blood, "I think someone kidnapped Jade."

It was kind of silent on the other end for a few seconds, "You _think _someone kidnapped Jade?"

"I tracked her scent to a tree. Her blood was all over it. There was a trail."

"Well follow the damn trail Damon!"

"I did, and it led me to an empty parking lot where a car used to be. I can smell someone else around, but I don't recognize the scent."

"I can bet you anything this has Klaus written all over it." Stefan groaned.

"You think it's one of his little minions?" I asked.

Stefan sighed again, "Now he has Jade and Elena. This night can't get any better." He said sarcastically.

I paced around the parking lot and looked around, there was nobody there.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"I told you I was going to deal with it."

"Look how far that got you."

"I already got his werewolf, vampire, and killed his witch. I don't think I have anything else to lose." I said.

"Be careful." Stefan said back.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and ended the call.

Now I had an angry Original to deal with…

WIWGFY

JPOV

I was driving pretty fast. I had crashed into several cars and managed to get away fast enough without getting caught. I forgot how to drive this thing.

The sad part was I didn't know where the sacrifice thing was. I also didn't know where Damon and everyone else were.

And because of that, I decided to go right to the source to try and change this fucker's mind.

It took a few minutes, but because I was driving so fast, I made it there quickly. I got out the car and wobbled around. My legs were completely numb and I was in shock. I looked in the backseat to see if my mother was still unconscious.

She looked completely fucked up.

I did a good ass job. Hahaha.

I walked up the stairs of the building and found Alaric's apartment. I was about to knock, but I heard some commotion.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." I heard Damon's voice.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus answered. Okay, I was at the right house.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon said smugly. Dammit! Dammit all! He always had to be a fucking smart ass! Sometimes I really wanted to give that guy a nice bitch slap. The kind that made you traumatized and question life.

"What did you say?" Klaus asked him.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me."

No! Stop talking!

"Katerina, give us a moment….I heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with a woman that has and always will be mine." Klaus said.

Dammit Josh.

Dammit everyone!

"That reminds me," Damon started, "Where is she? I know you have her."

"She's not with you?" Klaus asked, I could almost see him raising in eyebrow.

"Why would she be?" Damon played it as if he had never come for me.

"I'm not an idiot. I could sense that you had been here before. Katerina did surprise me with her excuse, however."

"Oh yeah. What did she say?" Damon asked.

'That's what I wanna know,' I thought.

"She told me that Jadeyn had seduced her into letting her leave. It would have been logical if only Jadeyn hadn't shown such affection and respect for her. Katerina failed to realize that."

"Well you can never really know with that one. Jade is always so _unpredictable. _A lot like me." Damon said.

"Your arrogance is amusing. If we were on better terms I might actually like you. But since you tried to ruin my plans and steal my one true love, you've become more of a…nuisance really.

"I try." Damon said.

I heard something bang against the wall and I jumped up from the door I was leaning on the listen in.

"This is the last time you try to cross me. Don't play games. Where is Jadeyn?" I heard Klaus growl.

"I don't know." Damon choked out.

'You got this boo! Don't suffocate!' I thought loudly.

"If she's hurt in anyway, I will kill you." Klaus said.

"I'm already dead." Damon shot back.

"I could very easily make it permanent." Klaus said venomously.

"Jade would hate you." Damon spat.

I shrugged in agreement and continued to listen.

"She'd get over it. Great thing about Jadeyn…she has a very quick rebound from disappointment." Klaus said.

I shrugged in agreement to that too.

"Like you." Damon said.

My mouth shaped into an 'o' and I put my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing.

OH SNAP!

"You just don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?"

"You can't do anything with them." Damon said, going back to the sacrifice subject.

"You know, the nice thing about werewolves is they travel in packs."

"Jules." Damon growled.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch…"

"Back-up vampire." Damon growled again.

"I've got that covered, too."

"Okay, entrance time." I whispered, rubbing my hands together.

I twisted the knob and thrusted open the door. Both men looked at me and I smiled with a small wave.

"Jade?" Damon said.

"Yeah, I was kidnapped…well, I was going through a kidnap _attempt_." I clarified.

Damon walked up to me and looked at my face and body.

"I'm fine, Damon." I slapped his hand away.

"You were bleeding. What happened?" he asked.

"You were bleeding?" Klaus came over and looked me over too.

"My mother," I turned to Klaus, "Nice touch."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh come on! You can't honestly tell me you didn't know she was here." I said.

He shook his head.

"Why were you bleeding?!" Damon changed the subject.

"Because I tripped and broke my leg. I tried calling your name, but you were too busy ignoring me and all. Bastard."

"How did you heal?" Damon asked.

I shuddered while I answered him, "I fed from my mother. Surprisingly, she was pretty good."

"You kissed your mom?" Damon asked me.

"Oh no. Gross, ew." I shook my head.

"Alison's not in town. I would've found out about it." Klaus cut in, looking me in the eyes. Smug bastard thought I was lying.

"Well if you need proof, she's unconscious in the back of the car I stole. The only reason you didn't know she was in town was because you were so distracted with this whole sacrifice shit and all." I said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you." He seethed.

"Don't pretend like you don't know the way she is. She's sneaky, and she's good at it. Just because you didn't know she was here, doesn't mean she's not. Why the fuck would I lie about this?!" I exclaimed.

"Your track record with your mother's dependability is low. We both know that. Now I find it hard to believe that she just walked back into your life with no reason why."

"She wanted to keep me away from you," I said angrily, staring at him, "Smart girl."

"Hate to break up this reunion speech, but we have other business we need to handle." Damon cut in between me and Josh…I mean Klaus.

I gotta get used to that.

"You've started to become a very large annoyance, old chap. I have a bad temper." Klaus said.

I leaned against a counter and stared at the two, "It's true," I spoke up, "It's awful. I think I got mine from him." I pondered.

Josh, I mean, Klaus smiled at that.

"So, this werewolf slash vampire situation…did we lose, or…I'm kind of confused." I said.

"You lost love." Klaus turned around with a smile.

"Aw, I'm sad." I pouted.

"Why don't you switch sides? Be on the winning team!" Klaus said enthusiastically.

Damon glared at him. I knew how jealous he got.

"I do like winning." I thought out loud.

I saw Damon tense at this information and if looks could kill, I'd be dead, along with Klaus.

"But I have this problem with the whole, trying to kill everyone I love thing…so…." I sucked a breath in through my teeth.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Then, out of nowhere, he ran and knocked out Damon, leaving him unconscious on the floor. I stared wide eyed. Did _not _expect that…

He turned around and looked at me with a serious face, as if he was expecting me to run or something.

"Don't. I'd rather walk out with you, than be carried off somewhere in a fucking haze. Lead the way." I said.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, which I didn't like, but followed him without a word.

Throughout the whole fiasco, I kind of forgot my mother was still unconscious in the car.

**Brian's back! Yay! Had a little moment there.**

**Anyways. A ton of crazy shit happened in this chapter.**

**Mom came back.**

**Klaus took Jade.**

**Mom tried to kidnap Jade.**

**Jade fed from Mom.**

**Brian went off.**

**Anyways. What present do you think Brian gave Jade.**

**Be creative. -_-**

**It's actually kind of obvious.**

**Okay, bye.**

**REVIEW! IF YOU LOVE ME, YOU WILL!**

**How sad will I be if you don't….unless y'all just never read these author notes.**

**Okay. Night night. Or morning. I'm going to sleep bitches.**


	35. Sacrifice and Funerals

**I'm a sad Sam.**

**But I updated anyway, for all the nice people that read and reviewed for me. Thank you **LizziePixie-Aiko, ADORATIO, If-Looks-Could-Kill-453, SomebodyWhoCares, TVDDamonSLover, Tvdlover87654, ILoveYou1978, rebel-without-pause, Supernovaserenity, storylover3, and the Guest. Thanks you guys. If I didn't mention your name, I'm sorry.

You gave me a small dose of happiness.

Hopefully, I'll get more for this one.

I updated because VAMPIRE DIARIES SERIES PREMIRED TODAY! I'M SO EXCITED!

REVIEW PURTY PLEASE!

He held my hand tightly, I didn't know if it was because he was afraid I was going to run, or because he genuinely wanted to.

"So why do you want me at this thing, huh? Is it because you're bored, or you just want to piss off Damon?" I asked.

"I've told you already, love. I'm taking you with me." He said nonchalantly.

We stepped over a few roots as we made our way to wherever we were going.

"You don't honestly believe you can _make _me go anywhere with you, do you?" I asked him with a smile.

"I won't have to. You'll go willingly." He smirked.

"Oh, and how are you gonna get me to do that?" I asked him.

"Well, I obviously can't compel you, but there are other ways to get you to do as I say."

"Enlighten me, please." I said happily.

"Your mother." He said.

"HA! You think you can use my mother as leverage?! I could care less about that bitch." I smiled triumphantly.

"You forget how much I know of your kind, and you forget how much I know of you.

"See, you keep giving me these riddles, as if they will convince me to go with you. However, you don't realize that nothing you say can change my mind."

I tripped over a root, but he caught me and kissed my hand tenderly.

"Did you know that when you were younger, your mother had an affair." He said out of nowhere.

I kept walking, the news not affecting me, "That doesn't surprise me." I rolled my eyes.

"Right around the time she became pregnant with you." He mused.

Ha…that was…shocking, "Again, not surprised. Tell me something interesting."

"David is not your real father." He said quickly.

I tripped again and stared at him, "What?" I asked.

"While visiting your grandmother, your mother met a young man by the name of Wyatt."

I coughed, "So what? Is that supposed to interest me?"

"On the contrary, it's supposed to anger you, but we both know you have different reactions to unsettling news."

"That's your big plan? Tell me who my father is? Yeah, Klaus, you win." I said sarcastically.

"If you agree to come with me, I will find your father for you."

I didn't say anything as we continued down the wooded area.

"Don't pretend like it doesn't catch your interest."

I shook my head, "I don't want to meet him. I don't even want to see a picture."

I had an actual father. Yay for me.

I didn't even really care.

He shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

I rolled my eyes and we continued to walk in silence. He was different now. He was colder. The Josh I knew was extremely retarded.

My dreams were different though. I mean, it was us dating, but the events were different. He was nice. He didn't try to make me do anything I didn't want to do. He told me he loved me every day. That was weird.

"Why have you been messing with my dreams?"

"I've been doing no such thing." He smirked.

"Don't lie. I know you're doing something. I just don't know why you're changing them."

"Changing them?" he asked, almost appalled.

"You never acted so mature with me. And you never said the words 'I love you' so nicely."

"I compelled you."

"I can't be compelled." I said.

"No, you can't be compelled now. But before your transitions, compelling you was extremely easy."

"So, you compelled me 24/7 while we were together. That's great." I said sarcastically.

So it wasn't even real.

"No." he stopped walking and turned to me, "I compelled you once. I had to." he said.

"What reason did you have to make me forget everything?"

"I didn't make you forget anything. I just changed your memories a bit."

"A BIT?! From what I remember, you convince me to take drugs and have sex with you, and from what I dream about, that never happened!"

"I had to make you hate me."

"Why?!"

I was frustrated. I was angry. I was hurt.

He had no right.

"I had to protect you."

"From what? See, you're not telling me anything!" I said, pissed off.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He continued to walk.

"God, you're so annoying." I complained.

He ignored me as we walked into a clearing. Elena was standing with a Jenna and another woman.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." The woman said.

"Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena responded.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." 'Greta' replied.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner," Klaus spoke up, "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

"Jade." Elena said.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Jenna's in transition."

I widened my eyes, "What? Why?"

Elena cried softly, "He's using her for the sacrifice. Jade, you have to do something."

I nodded feverishly and ran up to Klaus, who was talking with Greta, "How could you?! She didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do as I asked." He said simply.

"We did _everything _you asked!" I argued.

"Well, if your boyfriend hadn't interfered-"

"You were going to use Tyler and Caroline, of course he interfered! You said you were going to leave our friends out of it!"

"Sorry, love." He shrugged with a smile.

Sorry love? That's it?!

"You're a monster." I shook my head.

His smile faltered as I said that, "Don't hurt my feelings now, love."

I looked at Elena desperately and watched as Klaus took a weird looking stone from Greta. He eyed in with interest, "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus spoke.

"Klaus, _please!_" I begged.

"Sweetheart, you're becoming a distraction." He warned me.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked him.

"You know why." He gave me a knowing look.

"Are you mad at me? Is this because you're mad at me?" I tried to distract him as much as I could.

He gently caressed my cheek with his thumb lovingly and stared into my eyes, "Why would I be mad at you?"

I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"You're hurting everyone I love." I cried.

He wiped away a trail of tears on my right cheek and kissed it gently, "I don't mean to." he said honestly.

"Then why are you? Just let Jenna go!"

He gave me an apologetic look, "I'm afraid I can't do that, love."

I sniffled and turned to Jenna, "It'll be okay. You're gonna be fine. I promise."

She nodded and cried.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked him.

"I remember." Klaus replied as he stared into my eyes. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but that meant nothing if he was going to continue to do it.

Greta put the moonstone in some bowl on a stone pedestal and instantly, it was destroyed.

"Everything I did," Jules told Elena, "I was just trying to help Tyler."

God I hate that bitch. You can die a painful ass death!

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked softly.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules yelled in the circle of fire.

"You didn't have to try and kill me!" I yelled back at her.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at me and glared at her. He he…now she was gonna get it.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked her.

Jules stood up slowly and looked around. Then, she tried to run, but Klaus was too fast and tackled her to the floor. He plunged his fist into her chest and took out her heart. It was very graphic, but I couldn't help, but laugh.

Seriously, I couldn't help it.

I giggled uncontrollably and Jenna stared at me with shock.

I turned to her, "I laugh when bad things happen, I can't-giggle-control it."

She continued to stare at me, but when she saw Klaus squeeze her blood into a bowl, she became frightened again. She knew she was next.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked Greta.

"It's working." Greta nodded at him.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna said out loud. I turned to them as my laughter died off a little.

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that." Elena tried to comfort her.

I stayed silent through their conversation. This was the last time they were going to see each other.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you-" Jenna cried.

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us." Elena replied softly.

"Look around, Elena. I failed you." Jenna said sadly.

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen; being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance... run." Elena said softly to her.

"Elena-"Jenna started.

I spoke up, "I'll distract him. I just need to make contact. Listen to Elena."

Elena gave me a look of gratitude and I smiled in return.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus walked up to us.

"Let her go," Elena begged, "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!"

Elena tried to step through the fire, but it just grew brighter in response.

"Careful." Klaus said to her.

"Elena, don't." Jenna whimpered.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family! I followed your rules! I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Elena begged.

"Well, well," Klaus looked up to the top of some cliff, "I don't recall you being on the guest list." He spoke normally.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said. It wasn't loud, so I couldn't hear that much.

"Very well, then," Klaus sped up to the top, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"What's going on?" Jenna asked us.

"I-I don't know." Elena said.

"You can hear them," I spoke up, "You can hear everything. Just focus on them."

She looked up at them and squinted.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked desperately.

"I can't... I can't make it out." Jenna squinted even more.

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus." Elena tried to comfort her. Jenna tried again.

"I can hear them. I can hear Stefan." Jenna said.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

"Oh my God." Jenna exclaimed.

"What?! What is it?!" I asked.

"He wants to take my place." Jenna whispered.

I widened my eyes. What the hell was wrong with him!

I got up from the ground and yelled at the two.

"Are you crazy?! Shut up Stefan!" I yelled.

They both looked at me and Klaus smiled at my reaction.

Elena and Jenna were talking behind me, but I was focused on the two dipshits coming down from the cliff.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus spoke. I wanted to slap him.

Elena gave Stefan a desperate look, "Stefan-"

"It's ok." Stefan nodded at her.

I slapped the back of his head, "In what sense of the word is this okay?! Are trying to make me cry?!" I yelled at him.

He gave me a sad look.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked her.

"No." Elena refused to pick.

"Dammit all…" I threw my hands in the air.

I couldn't' even pick. I loved them both.

"Oh, don't worry, there's actually no choice." Klaus ran up to Stefan and staked him in the back, letting him fall to the floor. I ran over to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I have other plans for you boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now," He looked over at Greta, "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

The fire circle around Jenna extinguished and Klaus smirked at her, "Your turn."

"Jenna, no!" I yelled and ran up to them.

"It's alright; I know that I have to do." Jenna nodded she ran over to Greta biting into her neck.

I ran over to Klaus and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately. He kissed me back of course, but it lasted for only a short moment before he pushed me away and grabbed Jenna. He tackled her to the ground and staked her.

"No!" Elena screamed "Jenna! No!"

I stared at my friend who had a stake sticking out of her body and cried.

Stefan got up slowly and crawled over closer to Elena and I.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered to us.

Elena brought her finger up to her lips, "Are they going to kill him?" she asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Nice try love, but that little trick doesn't work as well on me." Klaus smirked at me.

I scowled at him as he walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I did like it though."

I shook my head at him, pissed. Not at him for teasing me, but because I liked kissing him.

"It's time." Klaus walked over to Elena making the fire disappear. He took her hand and walked with her up to the stone pedestal.

"Any last words Jade?" he turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Elena." I cried silently.

"It's okay. Don't cry." She told me.

"Thank you for being my friend. I know I say you're dumb all the time, but I love you anyway." I admitted.

"I love you too Jade. You're an amazing friend. I'm so happy I got to meet you." She said.

I gave her a tight hug and we both cried into each other's shoulders.

"Alright, let's go." Klaus pulled us apart.

I grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes with hatred, "I _hate _you."

I said it with the most emotion I could put in words. And I did…I hated him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in sadness and sucked in a breath, "I know. But you'll get over it." He said.

I shook my head, "Not this…you can go to hell."

He swallowed hard and grabbed turned to Elena. I horror as he took his teeth and bit down into her neck, draining her.

"Oh God." I muttered through my tears. I cried hard through the whole thing, but even then, I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, like before, I probably looked stupid…crying and laughing at the same time.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus yelled through the night as he transformed. His eyes glowed a hot topaz as he stumbled to the ground. His bones began to snap and crack loudly. It didn't look appealing at all. Thunder began to make its loud call as the wind blew hard around us.

I sat on the ground with no way to change what was happening.

I felt someone touch my ribcage, "Jade." Damon said softly.

"Oh, Damon. They're dead." I cried loudly. He gave me a tight hug as I shivered from the cold wind.

"It's okay..." he tried to comfort me.

"I couldn't' do anything." I sniffed into his chest.

"You were dead!" Klaus growled out loud. I turned around and saw Bonnie. She had her hands in a weird position as the wind blew around her face.

"Get Elena." I told him. He sped over to her and picked her up. I ran up to Stefan and tried to help him up, but he resisted.

"Elena," Stefan whispered, "I need you both to get out of here!"

"I can't just leave you here!" I yelled through the thunder and the loud wind.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead!" Stefan yelled back.

I stared at him with wide eyes, why was he so fucking stubborn.

Damon grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up, "Come on Jade!"

"But, Stefan-"I tried.

Stefan pushed me toward Damon, "Go!"

My tears clouded my vision as Damon grabbed my hand and we ran through the forest.

"Do me a favor and try not to trip and fall this time!"

"I'm clumsy!"

"We know!"

We ran faster and faster until we made it to another clearing. A car sat in the road and Damon opened the door and set Elena in the back seat.

I got in the front and Damon drove away.

I was breathing heavily and still crying as we continued our way to the house.

"Hey, it's okay." He told me.

I shook my head, "No." I whimpered.

"She's fine. She's going to be fine." He said.

"JENNA'S DEAD!" I screamed in the car. I put my hands over my face in guilt and pain. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I could've found a way…

"Jade, it's not your-"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault. Okay, just don't. Please." I whispered.

WIWGFY

Damon laid Elena on the couch carefully and I watched, biting my thumb.

"Please still be human, please please please still be human." I begged her, even though she couldn't hear me.

"Jade…I need you to know-"Damon started, but he was cut off my Jeremy.

"How is she?" Jeremy ran in the room followed by Alaric.

"I think she's gonna be okay." I told him through my tears.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked us.

I stood up and turned to them sadly, "I-I'm so sorry. I tried. I tried everything, but he just…he wouldn't…" I trailed.

"No." Alaric growled as he walked away to another room.

"Jeremy, I did everything I could, but he did it anyway…I'm sorry." I cried.

"Jade?" Elena asked. I turned back to her and coughed out a laugh.

"Thank God. Are you okay?" I asked her as she tried to get up.

"I feel... fine." She said. I got the hint for that. She wasn't a vampire. She was still human…

I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Why do we always get into these situations?" I asked her.

She shrugged and hugged me back. Damon watched us with a sympathetic smile and walked away.

WIWGFY

I spent the night at Elena's house after the whole fiasco. I knew she needed someone there, and we were both hurting. We spent the whole night crying and we were both fine with that. The funeral was the next day, so we tried to get as much sleep as possible. That was kind of hard when the people you love die…

I had packed a black dress for the event the day before so I was ready for the funeral.

We got up early and didn't say anything. I quickly grabbed the dress from my bag and slipped it on.

It was the most appropriate black dress I had…honestly. There was a deep cut through the middle and the amount of fabric to cover my breast wasn't that much. A thing piece of transparent fabric covered that. I put on my heels and when I was done, I did my make-up.

I was going to leave my hair natural, but I decided to give it a neat curl. So I took Elena's curling iron, gave my hair big curls, and moved my hair so it fell to one side. I put on some earrings and a necklace and sat on Elena's bed as she put on her heels.

Jeremy knocked on the door and we turned to him.

"We're almost ready." Elena said.

"Yeah, we'll be down soon." I said.

"Take your time," Jeremy held out an envelope, "John wanted me to give you this." He said to Elena.

I stared at the letter. How sweet….

"And this." He handed her his ring.

I licked my lips and and watched the two siblings silently, giving them a moment.

"Jeremy... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people." Elena whispered sadly.

"I still have you," he said to her with a smile, "All of you."

He turned to me and I winked at him. He walked out the room and I zipped up Elena's dress.

"Thanks." She said softly.

I poked the letter that was in her hand and smiled, "Read it."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Thanks for being there for me."

"You're welcome." I said.

I got up from her bed and walked out her room so she could read it alone. I grabbed the railing and walked down the stairs slowly, so I wouldn't trip. Stefan held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and we both gave each other a smile.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled happily, but it didn't change my mood. Jeremy held out my purse for me and I took it gratefully.

"Is she almost ready?" Stefan asked me.

"She's um…she's reading a letter. She's should be down soon." I sat down next to him.

Damon came from the kitchen and saw me. His eyes went wide in shock and he sat on the other side of me.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks." I said curtly.

I was still upset with him. Just because I was sad over Jenna's death, didn't mean I was up for forgiving him about the whole Andie thing yet. Not to mention, he could've potentially ruined Elena's life.

"I know you're mad-"he tried to start.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I whimpered. I was too sad.

He nodded his head and kissed my cheek.

Elena came down from upstairs. Stefan took her hand and we all walked out.

Damon took mine too. I didn't mind. I needed some comfort right now.

The drive to the funeral was silent of course. Elena and I had silent tears rolling down our faces. Even Jeremy began to get watery eyed.

When we got to the graveyard. Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Matt, and Tyler stood around, waiting for us.

Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, and I held flowers for Jenna.

No one said any words. We just comforted each other silently. Elena went first, setting her flower down by her gravestone. She was crying of course, but who wouldn't?

Next was Jeremy. He quickly put his down and walked over to his parent's gravestone with Elena. Then Alaric went after that and he let out a small tear. I felt so sorry for him. I knew he loved her so much.

Then it was my turn. I wasn't going to say anything like the rest of them, but I couldn't help it.

"You better not haunt my ass." I said silently. I put my rose down and backed up with the rest of the group. Matt gave put his arms over my shoulders and I leaned my head against him.

3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Damon stood by himself, looking at the sun rise. He rubbed his arm gently reminding himself of the painful death he was going to experience any day now.

Stefan walked up to his brother, noticing his distance from everyone else. Especially Jade…

"We're going to head back to the house." The younger brother said.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon said, slipping his hands into his pockets quickly, hiding his injury.

"Damon, Jade needs someone right now. You know how she gets when she's emotional." Stefan warned him. Damon scoffed, of course he knew.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked him. They needed a plan.

"I have no idea." Stefan sighed, looking over the horizon like his brother.

"We need to get an idea. Fast." Damon said.

"We will. I'm not going to let Elena or Jade lose anybody else." Stefan replied.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked, alarmed.

Damon pulled up his sleeve and showed him the bite mark Tyler Lockwood left. It looked infected and it was getting worse. Stefan didn't know what to say.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." Damon said nonchalantly.

"We'll find something. A cure." Stefan assured him. He was afraid that his brother would suffer just as Rose did.

"There is no cure, Stefan." Damon said.

"We kept Elena human, right? We found a way when there was no way," Damon rolled his eyes and turned away, "Hey. I will do this." Stefan assured him.

"You wanna do something to help me?" Damon asked his brother.

Stefan nodded.

"Don't tell Jade. The last thing she needs is another grave to mourn."

"You're not going to tell her?" Stefan asked in absolute shock.

"No," Damon sighed, "I'm not." He turned around and watched Jade lay against Matt and cry. He didn't want to see her upset. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. He had already pissed her off.

"She's going to find out sooner or later." Stefan said.

"Well, it's going to be later."

**Sad chapter.**

**It's even sadder that Damon's not telling Jade. Next chapter should be pretty emotional…**

**I like emotional, sad chapters. **

**There will be lots of tears, I'll guarantee that. **

**And omg! Jade's father! **

**Honestly, I had this planned from the beginning; I just didn't know when to put it in. I guess this was good enough.**

**A picture of Jade in her dress is on my profile! The description in the story was pretty confusing, so I'm giving you this!**

**Anyways, review…I didn't get a lot last time : (**

**It made me so sad…**

**What did I do to you guys?! **

**I'm pretty blessed though. I'm glad you guys review at all **

**I can't wait til next thursay omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg**


	36. The Cure

**Aww, you guys (cue tears)**

**Made my day with your reviews. I love em.**

**Disclaimer: Everything that Brian says in this chapter, I don't own…except the part about the bear…and the sex…and Jess.**

**He is the most embarrassing person to be around. So extra ghetto for no reason. But I guess that's why I love him. **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!**

I knew Elena still wasn't in any good condition. If I was her and I was losing someone that I loved dearly, I would like to think I would be in the same position…

On my bed crying.

I hated seeing Elena cry…it literally broke my heart. Actually, let me rephrase that. It broke my heart when she was crying for a legit reason.

If she was crying because someone shot her dog or something, I would laugh at her and tell her to grow some 'Brian balls'.

She didn't want to eat anything, and she didn't want to talk about it. All she wanted to do was cry. I was fine with that because that meant no awkward girl tears for me and no awkward girl talks. My emotions were on overdrive and when my emotions went crazy like they were, I was hungry. I was very tempted on calling Damon, but I was mad at him at the moment. There was also Chad, but I hadn't seen him in a while so it would be awkward if I just waltzed in and claimed his soul and mouth as mine. Then there was Klaus…but let's face it, I would totally be judged.

So that left me bored, hungry, and pissed all at once. What was Jade supposed to do now?

Jade is hungry.

Yep, I like that.

I walked down the stairs to raid the Gilbert fridge. Usually I would steal some of Jeremy's toaster strudels or pop tarts or strawberry yogurt….this dude was such a priss.

Instead, I found some of his left over chicken. Hell yeah! I gobbled that shit down like it was my last meal. I assumed I was scarfing down food, because I was hungry for other…tempting things. Like the energy in this house. Yeah, I wanted all of it. Jeremy was probably moping in his room while Elena was crying in hers. My day just wasn't surrounded with happy things.

Then to make it all better, I turned around and there stood Damon.

"Hey." He said softly.

God he was so hot. But then again I was horny, so…

I gave him a swift head nod and chewed the bone of the chicken I destroyed.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Never better." I coughed out.

Don't cry don't cry don't cry.

"It'll get easier, but you already know that." he said. I couldn't hide anything from this dude. He knew me too well.

"Yea I know." I bit my lip and looked down at my wrists that seemed more interesting than the conversation that was going on between us right now.

"I'm here for you," he coughed, "You know…if you…wanna talk or something."

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, thanks."

I still kept my head down as he talked to me.

"I know you're mad at me. And I know that I'm a terrible boyfriend." He sighed.

"Please don't." I said quietly.

"I just have to say it one time. You just need to hear it." He said back. His tone was so sweet and delicate; like he was afraid the wrong words would hurt me or make me upset.

Smart boy.

I sighed and he continued with his apologetic speech, "I'm not perfect Jade. And I know that. I don't _think _and I don't respect you as much as you should be. I'm too selfish with you," his eyes looked so sad, "I don't deserve you."

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my tear ducts from working their magic.

"But I just need you to know that I love you." He said. He bent his head down so it was close to my level. I was forced to look at him now. I really didn't want to. I knew if I looked at him then I would forgive him and it would all be okay. I would kiss him and hug him and tell him that I needed him. Those damn blue eyes did things to me that they shouldn't.

"I know you don't want to say it, but I need it." He said sadly.

He stroked my cheek softly and I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Tell you what?" I asked him.

"Tell me you love me." His voice broke.

I sighed out a shaky breath, "Damon-"I started.

"I just need to hear you say it. Just once." He said.

I picked my head up and looked him straight in the eye, "I'll tell you that when I feel like you deserve to hear it."

He nodded at me with a sad smile and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes as his soft lips touched it so gently. I thought he would stop there, but he continued.

He kissed my right cheek, then my left. Then he kissed my forehead, and finally my lips. I had waited all day for those lips. It wasn't a rushed, desperate kiss, it was soft and sweet. The kind that made you feel like you were leaving, and never coming back. The kind that made you feel sad because you knew something was wrong.

And I knew…I knew something was wrong.

But I kissed him back anyway, because maybe he _did _need this. Maybe he just wanted to feel loved and needed someone to show him. He was misunderstood by most of the population, a lot of my and Elena's friends didn't like him. Even Stefan sometimes showed some distance and aggression toward him, maybe he felt like I was the only one who could make him feel like he wasn't so bad.

I liked that.

I liked that I was the only one that could make him feel appreciated.

He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes for a few seconds. When I blinked, he was gone.

Vanished into thin air.

Damn vampire had to ruin the moment by going fucking Edward Cullen on me.

WIWGFY

"Why are we here?" I groaned loudly.

"This is such a girl movie!" Jeremy agreed, groaning just like me.

"We had to get out of the house you guys."

"And your idea of 'getting out the house' included me and Jeremy suffering through 3 hours of the turmoil and despair I regrettably call Damon's favorite book?"

Out of all the books he could have loved during his long ass eternal life, he chose _this?!_

"This is our 3 hour distraction from reality." We all took a seat on the blanket that she had set out.

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked her. Poor Jer, he was still upset over losing his favorite aunt.

I scoffed, like that was gonna happen. Pretending only made things worse.

"We need to do this, ok? We all do. Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Elena said sadly.

"Well I for one hope that sex is included in this long routine of boredom." I smiled fakely

Elena and Jeremy rolled their eyes at me and I shrugged, I was still hungry.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Caroline walked over and sat in between me and Elena.

"I would eat your food, but I wouldn't want to leave you guys without any." I said sarcastically.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, "Why haven't you fed?" she asked.

Caroline knew all the details of my succubus life. I basically told her anything I felt like sharing at the moment and when she threatened me with sal-ad, shit got real.

"Because I don't want to _just_ feed, I want to get the whole experience, but noooo, I feel obligated to that jackass." I said with a scowl.

"You and Damon?" Elena asked.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Wanna talk about it?" Caroline asked me.

"Nope." I popped it again.

She shrugged and I laid down on the blanket with my hands behind my head.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy complained.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the way. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, and Jade is having relationship issues, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere..." Caroline quoted.

"Or we can take a page from Jade," I started, "Go through hell, drink a little, and get the fuck over it. But of course, we live in this hell hole called Mystic Falls, where all shit evil happens." I rolled my eyes.

"I like Jade's page." Jeremy raised his hand.

"You should make a page, Jer." I told him.

He nodded, "We should make one together."

I scoffed, "If we do that, we can forget the page. That shit will turn into a fucking website."

He chuckled, "The new Facebook."

"I'm saying!" I exclaimed.

Caroline slapped my calf hard and I squinted my eyes at her.

"Stop being so negative! It's a new day!"

"A day of-"I began.

"Don't finish that sentence." She threatened me.

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Alright," Jeremy chuckled, "What are we eating?"

"Something good." Caroline opened a basket full of food and I resisted the urge to eat all of it. If I wasn't so damn succubus hungry, I wouldn't want to eat every ounce of food I saw.

The movie started and I totally zoned out. I kept thinking about Damon and how much I wanted him here, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

So I got the next best thing. I looked over and saw Brian walking toward us. I got up and ran to him.

"BRIAN!" I yelled.

Some of the people around us shushed me.

He gave me a big hug, "Gurl I missed you!"

He had a bunch of shopping bags around his arms and a big pair of sunglasses on. His lips were pursed as if he were modeling.

"How come you never went with me on that trip, it was so amazing!" he said.

"I kind of have a life. The kind that requires me to not to randomly jump on a plane and head to New York and whatever random island you went to."

"Yes, but it was so beautiful. I bought you so many clothes. I kinda forgot your size in jeans, but if they don't fit we'll make em work honey."

"You bought me jeans?" I laughed.

"And shoes and shirts and scarves. Don't underestimate Brian. I'll hook a girl up in 3 seconds tops."

"Is that your gift you got me? Clothes?" I asked him.

"Oh no. That gifts at home sitting on a nice plush bed with a cup of warm milk." He smiled.

"Brian I told you I don't need you hookin me up with foreign guys-"

"Oh no boo, this aint a man…" he winked.

"If you got me a fucking snake, I swear to all that's holy that I will beat your fat black ass with a wooden spoon until you bleed." I threatened.

"Bitch what snakes do you know drink warm milk?!" he got defensive.

"I don't know! I'm not a fucking snake owner!"

"Get yo facts right!"

"Don't buy me fucking snakes!"

"SHHHHH!" the crowd said again.

"NIGGA SHUT UP! THIS MOVIE IS FOR OLD ASS BITCHES THAT CAN'T WALK AND HAVE ARTHRITIS! WATCH A BETTER MOVIE!" Brian yelled at everyone. So embarrassing…

"Don't use the n-word!"

"I'm black! I got every right!"

"You are so ridiculous." I muttered.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! _I'm _the ridiculous one! Says the bitch that thinks snakes drink warm milk!" he scoffed.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Denzel swallows eggs and licks up water from his cute SpongeBob bowl." He smiled lovingly.

"So you did get me a snake?!"

"No bitch!"

I sighed in relief.

"I got you a tropical bear cub from the island of Liliki."

"WHAT THE FUCK BRIAN?!"

"HE NEEDED A HOME! I SAW HIM ALL ALONE EATING SOME GRASS IN THE WILDERNESS! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! JUST LEAVE HIM THERE?!"

I blinked rapidly, "YES YOU LEAVE HIM THERE! HE'S A WILD ANIMAL!"

His mouth formed an 'o' and he attempted to slap me hard, but it felt like a pat, "Don't talk about Denzel that way. He is a caring furry creature of the island of Sexy."

"I know for a fact you've never been to the island of Sexy." I squinted at him.

"And why is that?!"

"Because I would've seen you there and you aint sexy!"

He looked around at some people that were watching the movie and scoffed loudly, "Did-did this bitch just-just, say I wasn't sexy?" he was so ghetto, my God.

"Why couldn't you buy me a dog like regular people?!"

"Do I look like a regular person to you? I'm gay bitch! Gay as the African flower!"

"An African flower?" I chuckled, "Was that a racist thing or-"

"Why? You talking shit?! Is it cuz I'm black?!"

"You just called yourself and African flower!"

"Nigga just because my skin is of dark descent, does _not _mean I'm black." He got an attitude.

I looked around randomly and tried not to laugh, "Is this fucker serious?" I asked myself.

"For all _you _know, I'm white as fuck! My ass could be albino!"

"Brian you are black!"

He glared at me and flipped his imaginary hair, "I'm dark skint."

"Skin." I corrected him.

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to have a black accent?!"

"Oh my God." I rubbed my temples.

"You don't know my Daddy! You aint know my Daddy! He could've been fucking Asian for all your ass knows!"

"There are people in Compton, LA that don't act as ghetto as you." I muttered.

"-I've got 6 brothers! Bitch come at me!"

"He's crazy." I settled with that explanation.

"-They aint need a signal! They just know when to tear a bitch up!"

"You would think that with so many brothers he would turn out straight."

"-And don't get me started on my sisters! Laquisha don't take shit! She will beat a niggas ass-"

"Stop saying that word in public!"

"Why?! Do you have something to tell me Jade?! Are you saying you secretly black?! Huh?! Cuz let me tell you! I was watching BrickleBerry and this stupid ass bear, surprised this poor black man named Denzel, I know, same name as the bear I got you, coincidence? Hell Yes, anyway, they surprised him with the KKK for his b-day! And I'm on _my _couch thinkin, I _want _some punk ass to bring the KKK to my birthday party! I want them to bring them to me! Let's see how far they get before I go ape shit on their asses! I don't play! I'm a fucking black Jackie Chan! In fact, I'm fucking Chris Tucker in Rush Hour! I'm fucking crazy, Jade-"

"You just don't know when to shut up."

"-I named the Bear Denzel in honor of that cute evil bear on BrickleBerry. I feel so cre-ate-iv. Yep yep. I should be a fucking inventor of names or some shit. I need me a million dollars on the get-go."

"He never stops talking. It's like I'm talking to myself." I said out loud.

"-No, I need to get _pregnant. _Imagine little Brian babies. We'd all look so cute. A great big fucked up family," He smiled, "Jake has been so mean to me lately. I think he wants to try BDSM-"

"Boy stop that! No one needs to hear that shit!"

"-fur real, like. I don't need much. All my nigga needs is a big ass dick for this tight ass hole."

"Brian I swear to God, I will hurt you if you say that word one more time." I threatened.

"What you gonna do? _Sex _me to death?"

"Don't doubt this body. It does damage."

"Oh yeah, you were so rude the other day. How would you feel if you called me just trying to keep the friendship alive, and I was just randomly having some sex on the phone? When you hung up, I wanted to call your ass back and say, 'BITCH THIS AINT A T-PAIN MUSIC VIDEO! DON'T HAVE SEX WHILE I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!' you hold your orgasm-"

I left. That was it. I left.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"You talk to damn much."

"I'm just trying to update you on my life, girl."

"Girl don't wanna hear an update. Girl wants to go home."

"Didn't you come here with dem?" he pointed at Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy. They were watching our conversation and laughing at us.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Then _you _leave."

He scoffed at me and popped his hip, "bitch I live here."

"If you follow me around again like on the fourth of July, I will scream 'rape'."

"Bitch do it! The whole fucking town know I'm gay!"

"Then I scream rape and hide behind a man, so it looks like he said it."

He gasped, "You wouldn't dare."

"Then shut up!"

"Someone's in a prissy mood today."

"Brian…" I said his name with anger.

"Where's Jess at?" he asked randomly.

"Didn't you hear?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"She's in juvie. She stabbed her dad with a spork."

He sighed and shook his head again, "Of course she did. She's probably in solitary confinement again."

"Yep." I said.

"How long?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I get phone calls sometimes. She's not doing bad. She made friends with all the people there. That doesn't surprise me at all."

Brian nodded and gave me a kiss, "This movie is boring, I'm leaving. Bye boo!"

"Bye." I waved at him.

I took my seat next to Jeremy and he snickered, "Denzel?"

"Don't talk about it!" I whispered quickly.

WIWGFY

It was maybe an hour into the movie.

I was so damn bored…

The word boredom, really could not describe the intensity that I was experiencing of it right now.

"Someone kill me." I groaned.

"Shh!" Care said.

"I'll take a fork and stab myself."

"Jade be quiet!" Care whisper yelled.

"This movie sucks extreme ass."

"If you don't be quiet I will drop you off at the boarding house." Care 'threatened'.

I scoffed, "That's not a threat, that's a _gift._"

"I will put you on time out." Caroline threatened.

"No! I don't deserve it!" I whined.

"Then stop complaining." She widened her eyes menacingly.

…

"But-"

"That's it. Time out." Caroline crossed her arms and glared at me.

I huffed, crossed my arms, and walked away. Whatever, I hated that movie anyway.

I didn't walk for long until I ran into my bestest buddy.

"Hey!" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and put his hands in my pocket, "I actually came to talk to you about something." he said.

"Aw, Stef. I told you. We can't get busy while you're with Elena." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "No, not that. It's actually about Damon."

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, "Can we _not _bring up that boy for just 10 seconds?"

"I know. I wish it could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened."

I raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Tyler started to transform…and Damon was bitten."

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

I swallowed hard, blinking wildly, "But, but…that means," I swallowed again. I couldn't finish the sentence.

He nodded, "Yeah."

I could remember what happened to Rose. She started to hallucinate, she went rabid.

"Oh my God," I got teary eyed, "He came-he came over…and he told me he loved me. He kept saying he wanted me to say it back, but I never did. I never…I-I never…I never said it back to him." I cried.

"He told me not to tell you, but I thought you'd want to know." Stefan told me. He gave me a hug as I tried to breathe through the sobs. They raced through my body. It was all just coming down on me at once.

"I know that it's hard for you right now, but Bonnie contacted the dead witches. They told her the cure."

"What is it?" I asked him, I felt so helpless.

"Klaus." He said.

My face turned into a hard scowl, I glared at Stefan even though he did nothing wrong, "No."

"Jade-"

"How can that arrogant pathetic bastard be the cure?" I said calmly, even though I was furious.

"That's what they said."

"Well 'they' did some witchy juju on me and I'm sorry if I don't really trust them."

"Jade, I know you're mad-"he began.

"No, Stefan," I shook my head, "Not mad. I'm _furious._"

"Please, Jade. I know you two have history and I know he's obsessed with you."

"Stefan, what you're asking me to do, is walk into my kidnapping."

"He's weak," he looked at me, helpless, "He's getting worse by the minute there's nothing else we can do." He whispered.

I sighed, "Fine….fine. I got it. You might as well tell the rest of them." I nodded my head in their direction.

Stefan shook his head at me violently, "Are you kidding, it's too dangerous, I'm going with you."

"Well then we'd be accomplishing nothing, because then you will be dead, and I will have a crying Elena to deal with." I raised my upper lip in irritation.

"No. He didn't kill me at the sacrifice, and he won't kill me now. He wants to keep me alive for some reason. I don't know why yet, but I'm still going with you."

"Fine. Let's go." I huffed.

WIWGFY

When we arrived at Alaric's apartment, we walked straight in the room. Stefan and I looked around and were stopped short by Katherine.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I was supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine said in anger.

"We ran into complications." Stefan answered her.

"Complications?" Katherine asked.

"Does it really matter? We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" I asked her. She didn't get a chance to answer my question because we were both shoved into a wall. Katherine held her hand to our mouths to be quiet and I stared at her wide eyed.

The front door opened and Klaus walked in with Elijah. They both looked surprised to see us here. Although they were shocked that we were both here, they still had their eyes on me.

"Klaus." She still had her eyes on us, "You're back. Look who decided to come for a visit."

"Jade," he purred, "You came back."

I resisted the urge to stab him and gripped the closet door handle tightly in my hand.

"And you," He eyes landed on Stefan, "You keep popping up, don't you."

"We didn't come here to play games, we came here for your…your…" I coughed and straightened my collar, "help."

God, I hated saying that.

"I'm sorry love, but you see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He smiled lovingly at me. I could throw up if he wasn't so damn hot.

"You both understand how important family is," Elijah spoke, "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

I gave him a glare. The most hatred, the most anger I could fit into one look.

He shifted awkwardly under my gaze.

"Don't be so hateful, love. He just wants his family back." Klaus smirked at me.

"And you?" I stared at him now, "That's what you're going to do? 'Reunite' him?"

"I shall." Klaus smiled. He took a dagger from his pocket and quickly stabbed Elijah with it. Stefan and I gasped in shock as he turned grey, falling to the floor.

"Now what shall we do with you?" he smiled affectionately at me.

"Nothing, because I'm not _yours_ to do anything _with_." I sneered.

"So snippy today." He mused as he ran his fingers over my cheek and neck. I would be lying if I said I wasn't aroused. But in my defense, I was extra horny at the moment, so I couldn't control it.

"Well, you did kill the people I love. I think I have every right to be." I frowned.

"Should I add one more to that list?" he asked me. He quickly sped over to Stefan and stabbed him.

"Do you feel that, Stefan? It's scraping against your heart. The slightly little movement and you're dead." Klaus smiled at him evilly.

"Klaus stop." I said calmly, but looking around in distress.

"How easy it would be." He continued.

"Klaus, stop!" I yelled louder.

"The witches said you had a cure. We came to make a deal." Stefan grunted.

"Give us the cure alright, and then we're done here. Just please, stop hurting him." I had to control my voice so it didn't sound so pleading.

"We'll do anything." Stefan added. Klaus stared at me and smiled, removing the stake. Stefan fell to the floor, breathing hard, and I tried to run over and help him, but Klaus got in my way.

I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my hair.

"Anything?" he asked me specifically.

I stared into his eyes and nodded.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now." Klaus said to Stefan, "Jade I can do what I wish, but you're a little useless."

I rolled my eyes, irritated and sat on the floor with my legs crossed. He was getting on my nerves. Klaus walked over to the fridge and took out some blood, then he got a cup and poured in inside.

Stefan crawled over to me and I patted his back affectionately, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded and took in another deep breath.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went to Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village," he looked out into the distance as if he was reliving the memory with bliss, "A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus mused looking toward Stefan on the floor.

I crossed my arms. Of course…of course it was Stefan. Why does that not surprise me?

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. Along with my beautiful succubus lover."

"Not your lover anymore." I said in a sing song voice.

"But you were once." He replied quickly.

"Long time ago." I mused.

"In my world 2 years isn't that long."

"Well in _my _world," I stood up and got in his face, "it is. And you know what else? In _my _world, people don't act like a douche to their girlfriends and leave them after they took their virginity away and got bored."

"I was never bored with you, love." He looked offended.

"Yeah, well I figure the term, 'I'm not feelin it anymore, babe' kinda makes a girl think otherwise."

"I told you already, I had to compel you."

"Well here's something to clear the air, I. Didn't. Like. It." I said, my voice, dripping with venom.

"It was necessary."

"In _what _way was it necessary?"

He stared into my eyes and took another sip of his drink, "If you want the cure, you're going to have to do something for me." He said.

"I refuse to have sex with you." I rolled my eyes.

I chuckled once through his nose and smirked at me, "Although that's a very appealing idea, no. I have something else in mind."

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

He took his hand and ran it down my arm.

Stefan watched our banter with curious eyes. I guess it was different to see Klaus be so affectionate and loving toward me.

"Let me feed from you." He said simply.

"Pardon?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me feed from you, and you get what you want."

I tightened my lips, "Why?"

He smirked, "Because I've never tasted it."

"So…what? You want to drink my blood because you've never tasted it?"

"I've tasted it once. But that was before your transition."

"What is it with vampires and my blood?" I asked him.

"You're blood is…different. It tastes like…nothing I've ever tasted before. I'm sure that's why my brother always kept himself around your mother."

"Did you find her?" I changed the subject.

"No. Probably because she was never here." He glared at me.

"Yes she was." I insisted.

"I would have known." He countered back.

"Why would I lie?" I shrugged, "I don't get it. Why in the blue hell would I have a reason to lie to you?"

"Because you want to distract me." He mused.

I rolled my eyes at him. He had a point, but I wasn't lying.

"So what do you say, love?"

I sighed and looked down at Stefan, who was holding on to his chest in pain. I had to do this. Not only for Damon, but for Stefan too.

I mean, it was only a little blood. It's not like it was going to do any harm.

Be a man Jade.

"Fine. Whatever." I agreed.

He smiled wide and grabbed my hand tenderly. I tried to hide how aroused I was, but he was making it so damn hard. He kissed my neck softly and then my cheek. I breathed hard out my mouth as he ran his fangs over that one spot on my neck. Dammit, we probably looked like we were in some kind of freaky porno. And Stefan was _sitting right there!_

Finally, he bit down, it was a small sting, but it got better after a while. He took his hands and ran them over my back and my butt, squeezing hard. I was really about to have an orgasm or something. I was trying not to moan.

It ended sooner than I wished-

Wait what?

Kay, scratch that. You never heard me say that.

Um…he stopped. Yeah.

I pushed him away with hesitation and he wiped his mouth as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Delicious." He whispered.

"Okay," I swallowed, "You got what you wanted. Give us the cure."

"As you wish." He said simply.

He bit into his wrist and put it in a small vial. I watched in awe.

"You blood is the cure." Stefan whispered.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus mused. Stefan and I looked at each other, shocked.

He was about to hand me the vial, but pulled away right when I was about to take it, "I wish you would come with me."

"Not happening." I tried to reach for it again.

"Well, the news of your adoption doesn't affect you, neither does the news of your real father affect you. I guess there's nothing else I can offer."

"You got that right." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

He handed me the small vial and I took it. I coughed awkwardly and turned to Stefan, "Let's go."

"Oh now, I think you misunderstood, Stefan stays here."

"What?" I asked in irritation.

"You got what you wanted, but now it's Stefan's turn."

"I let you feed from me. That was the deal."

"No, the deal was I would give you the cure. You got the cure, now run back to your pathetic boyfriend." He said, jealousy dripping from his voice.

"You can't keep him here, we have the cure already." I said.

"If he does try to leave, I'll kill him." He said simply.

"But-but…that's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Life's not fair." He countered.

I looked at Stefan helplessly and frowned. Dammit it all.

"It's fine Jade." He said.

"I'm not just gonna leave you here with him. He's crazy. Trust me, I know! I dated him." I said with annoyance.

Klaus looked away at that comment.

"Just go." He said.

I looked around frantically, desperate for another solution.

"I'm afraid to go by myself. It's dangerous." I tried.

Klaus smirked at that, "Fine. Katerina will go with you."

Fail…

"What?" she asked him, surprised.

He walked over to her and compelled her, "Make sure Jade gets back safely."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked him.

"Yes." He said.

Well fuck life.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out the apartment. I looked at Stefan one last time, before Katherine closed the door.

WIWGFY

She wanted me to get on her back so we could get there quicker, but I wasn't in the mood of getting sick.

"I'd rather hotwire a car." I said.

"It's faster this way." She argued.

"I'll throw up on you." I shrugged.

"I don't have to make sure you get back safely."

"Well I basically saved your ass, so you're gonna do whatever the fuck I say." I scowled at her.

"So you saved me, big deal." She crossed her arms.

I sighed in frustration and tightened my lips before answering her, "Look, I'm obviously not in a good mood right now. In fact, I'm pissed. When I get pissed, bad things happen, so I'ma need you to just get the fuck over your problems and deal with mine right now, kay Kathy?" I asked with a sarcastic, angry tone.

She narrowed her eyes at me, but agreed nonetheless.

I quickly found a car and took out a bobby pin so I could crack the lock. It took a few seconds longer than usual, but I finally heard that golden sound. I smirked and pulled on the handle. It opened with ease and I got in the driver's seat. Then I widened my eyes.

Um…

"You know what? Maybe we should just run there."

Still can't drive for shit…

She threw her hands up in frustration, "Oh my God."

"Yeah, let's go. That was just for practice."

She sighed and bent down so I could climb on her back. As soon as I got situated, she bolted.

But even as we ran away from the apartment complex, I couldn't get Klaus outta my head.

**Ya'll are so sweet.**

**Hehe, I love you's!**

**I love your reviews, they make me happy!**

**DID YOU SEE TVD LAST NIGHT?! WASN'T IT AMAZING?!**

**I'm just waiting for Elena and Damon to have sex. **

**Anyways, I love you guys so much; we are coming to an end for season 2!**

**REVIEW MY BABIES!**


	37. Goodbye

**Sigh…**

**This chapter….**

**Anyways, REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: God I hate these things, I don't own TVD, just Jade, Jess, and Brian…well, Brian's real, but whatever. Also, there are some lines from the show House M.D. at the end that I don't own. **

**Read on my lovelies**

We got to the house and I immediately felt a plethora of impatience and sadness. My poor baby was suffering. Obviously, I was happy because we had the cure. We got it. Damon was gonna get better and Klaus was leaving. It was all okay.

But I left Stefan. He was stuck with my psycho ex-boyfriend. Damon still kept Andie around. And he never told me that he was bitten in the first place. Usually I would be angry, but considering the idea that Damon could have died, I should just be fucking appreciative of the fact that he didn't and get the fuck over my insecurities and issues with what was going on.

Sadly…that wasn't my personality.

I hopped off Katherine's back and she grunted.

I raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" She looked confused.

"Did you just grunt?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Um…no?" she said it as a question.

I squinted, "Yes you did."

"Okay, I grunted. So what?" she shrugged.

"Am I fat or something?"

"What-"

"Cuz last time I checked, my ass weighed 126. You're a fucking vampire. That should be nothing."

"I grunted because I carried you for 12 miles." She made a face.

I huffed and walked into the house with an attitude. How dare she! Grunting! I'm not a big mama. If anything, I was a fucking twig. It was a complete insult for her to grunt like that. If she ever gets on _my _back, I'ma grunt like an old man and see how she feels about that.

"Let's just get this over with. I need to get as far away from Klaus as possible." She muttered.

"Honey, take it from me…that man won't stop. Bitch can't take a hint." I shook my head.

"I know! You would think he would just get over it."

"He's not the type." I sighed. I knew his type…that wasn't it.

I walked up the stairs to Damon's room. Elena was sitting down at the foot of the bed and watching him sleep.

She saw me and whispered a small 'hey'.

"How is he?" I asked her.

"He's been hallucinating. He also tried to kill himself today."

I was taken back at the last part. Why would he want to do that?! Did he even care about how I would feel?!

I grumbled, "Okay."

"He's just sick Jade. He didn't know what he was doing." She tried to vouch for him.

I waved her off and walked over to his bed. He was covered in sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead. He looked so vulnerable….so fragile.

It almost made him seem safe…

As if he wasn't a deadly vampire that killed people 24/7 and broke my heart even more times than that.

Peaceful.

If it weren't for his occasional whimpers.

"I'll stay with him." I told her.

She nodded and raised her eyebrow, "Where's Stefan?"

I opened my mouth to give her an answer, but Katherine beat me to it when she walked into the room.

"Paying for this." She held the small bottle in her hands.

I sighed and looked to Elena sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Klaus wanted something from both of us. I guess he needed Stefan for something else. He made me leave." I told her.

"So he's stuck with Klaus?" she asked angrily.

I nodded numbly.

"Is he coming back?!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't understand what goes on in that idiot's head."

She stared at us with shock and hurt.

"He had to pay for this Elena. He had to. It's his brother."

"But-but…it's Stefan! He can't just leave!" she started to get tears in her eyes as she stuttered. God, I hated it when she cried. I understood where she was coming from. I had experienced it plenty of times.

I got up from the bed and held her shoulders, "He loves you Elena, but he had to do this for him. We'll figure it out. One problem at a time."

I took the bottle from Katherine and walked back to Damon. I gently ran my hand over his face and took in all the detail. The way he breathed…the way he pulled his eyebrows together.

I took the small bottle and opened it. The smell was potent and I made a face at it, remembering the way I threw up when I drank Damon's blood.

I put it to his lips and he swallowed with his eyes closed. Then with a small sigh, he opened his eyes slowly. When he saw me, he rubbed his eyes and took my hands in his. It was cute…

Probably the cutest thing he'd ever done.

I turned to Elena, she was crying of course, but I could tell she was happy Damon was okay.

"Now that that's settled, I'm leaving. Gotta put as many miles between me and Klaus as possible." Katherine announced. She walked out the room in a hurry.

Elena shook her head in sadness and walked out the room also. That left me and Damon alone in the room.

I closed the door and took off my pants, leaving me only in my tank top. I got under the covers with him and stared at his face as his chest made small movements up and down.

He coughed and turned to my direction.

"Where'd _you _go?" he asked.

I shrugged and smiled a little, "I went to go save your ass."

He smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I whispered.

It was quiet for a while and I thought he went to sleep, but then he spoke again.

"I love you." He said in a raspy voice.

I gave him a sad smile and bit my lip before answering, "I love you too."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my body, pulling me closer. He was still weak, so I had to move up to him myself.

"I'm sorry I'm a dick."

I coughed out a laugh and shrugged, "I'm sorry I'm a bitch."

"Apology _not _accepted." He said.

I rolled my eyes and stared at him, "Then I don't forgive you for not telling me that you were on the verge of dying."

He shrugged, "That happens 24/7….I don't have to apologize for that."

"Fine, then I don't forgive you for trying to commit suicide."

He stiffened and rubbed my back gently, "I didn't know what I was doing."

"You knew damn well what you were doing…you just didn't really care." I said in a monotone voice.

"Don't be mad." He told me.

"Forgive my bitchiness and we'll see."

He shook his head and made a 'nun uh' sound.

I kissed his cheek, "Yes."

He shook his head again.

I kissed his forehead and nodded.

He shook his head again.

I kissed his lips softly. It had been a while since I had kissed him. Truly kissed him…the way I wanted to be kissed. It felt good. I pulled away after a few seconds and smiled.

"Mmmm." He groaned.

I pressed my lips against his again, only this time I was more demanding, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and kissed me back of course. I hitched my leg over his and basically lay on top of him, taking him all in. He ran his hands up and down my back and ass. I missed him.

I pulled back again and he grunted, "Okay, maybe."

I chuckled and pushed his hair back, "You're all sweaty."

He rolled his eyes at that, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Watch out everyone, Watson's in the building." He widened his eyes sarcastically.

I squinted at him playfully, "Psh! You mean Sherlock!"

"No…if anything, I'm Sherlock." He said.

"You are _far _from Sherlock; you're like…Miley Cyrus."

"Oh, what?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think that fits." I smiled.

He made a face, "Hell no. You can be Miley Cyrus."

"I'm not country."

"Neither am I."

"Yeah, but you can actually act like it."

"You're from Texas."

"No, I moved from Texas…difference." I said confidently….wait….wasn't that the same thing?

He nodded, "That's my point."

"Scratch that-"

"You can't scratch anything!"

"I have lived all over the world!"

"So have I."

"I'm sexy."

"So am I."

"I'm a girl."

"All the more reason you should be Miley."

"Hey, we don't know what gender she is. Ever since she got that fucked up hair cut….Bitch looks like Tinker Bell gone wrong." I muttered.

He shrugged a little and nodded in agreement.

"We can both be Sherlock." I said.

"You can't have two Sherlocks."

"Fine. I'm the girl version and you're the guy version." I clarified.

He seemed to be content with that answer and closed his eyes again. The problem was….I was really horny…

After about 20 minutes of him resting, I nudged him.

"Damon?" I whispered.

"Hm?" he said tiredly.

"I know you're tired…" I started.

"Mhmm."

"And I know you don't feel good right now…because of the whole 'almost died thing'."

"Mhmm."

"But….I'm _really _horny." I said desperately.

"Mmmm." He made the noise with interest.

"And want to have sex."

"Mmmm."

"Like…right now." I said.

He nodded, "Mmmm."

"Is that all you're gonna say?" I asked him.

"Mmmm."

"Fine, I'll just go have sex with some random ass guy…" I said and started to get up off him, but he grabbed my ass and pushed me back down.

I sighed and looked at him, "So you're just gonna keep me here?"

"Mmmm."

"Against my will?!"

"Mmmm."

"Damon I need sex." I whined.

He smiled a little, "Hmmmhmmm."

"If you're not going to say anything, at least nod or something…."

He nodded once.

"And if you're going to keep me here, then we need to have sex."

He nodded.

"Now." I said.

He nodded.

"Like…right the fuck now."

He nodded again…

"So is that a yes or an 'I agree'?"

He nodded.

I looked around in confusion, "That didn't answer my question."

He nodded.

"So can we have sex."

Nothing.

"Damon I swear to every holy verb in the bible, that if you don't give me a straight answer, I will beat your ass, and then end up raping you."

He smiled wider, but didn't say anything.

"You're not gonna say anything?!"

Nothing.

"Damon…" I whined.

I was beginning to get frustrated. I mean, I knew he was tired, but he was just doing this to annoy me.

So I did what I usually did when I was sexually frustrated.

I took what I wanted.

I sighed and straddled his hips. He felt this sudden movement and opened his eyes a little, before closing them again. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it straight down his torso, flinging the pieces to random areas in the room. That's what got him to open his eyes all the way.

He stared at me in awe as I bent down and began to unbuckle his pants. I was fast with them and flung the belt somewhere on the floor. When that was out of the way, I started to pull down his pants. That left him in only his boxers, and me, with too many damn clothes on.

It didn't take Damon to respond to that. He quickly snapped out of his teasing mode and grabbed my shirt, lifting it over my head. My bra was a lacy purple, and he stared it for some time, just ogling.

We were both in out under garments and even though that wasn't much, I just felt like I _still_ had too many clothes on.

So did Damon.

He snapped the hook on my bra as he tore it off, my breast bouncing as they escaped the support. He pulled me closer to him and buried his face between them. I could feel his wet lips leaving trails of saliva and pleasure over my body. He took his tongue and flicked both nipples with them as I sighed in satisfaction. He was amazing. How did I ever go this long without him?!

I pushed out my chest, desperate to get more interaction that I was already receiving from him. His strong hands held me in place. After he had had his fun, he stared into my eyes lovingly and kissed me again. Our breathing had become more and more labored and I could feel myself getting wet.

And he knew it.

"You smell good." He murmured against my lips.

I nodded, "You taste good."

He kissed my neck and my chin, and I began to get impatient. I pushed him down of the bed forcefully and he watched me with admiration. I licked my upper lip with anticipation and he gulped. He took his hands and quickly tore my underwear from my body.

That was like the 3rd pair!

I groaned in protest, but we both knew it didn't really matter.

But…being me, I had to get even. I ripped his boxers off his body. I stared at his throbbing, erect dick and began to salivate. I missed this thing. I felt myself being lifted slightly by Damon's hands and right when I was directly over him, he set me down slowly.

We both sighed in content. It was like a high school reunion.

A good soap opera.

A nice warm bath.

It just was _good. _

We probably sat like that for a good minute, just enjoying the way we felt together, until I started to raise myself and back down on him.

He closed his eyes in bliss as I picked up my pace, hopping up and down his shaft, riding him.

Did I mention…how much….I missed him?

We moved in sync. When I came back down, he would move his hips up. Over and over again. Usually it would only take about 30 seconds before one of us lost it, but tonight, we both knew we needed this.

I definitely needed this.

We were both going fast and Damon started moaning loudly, "Jade."

I took my hands and put them on his chest to support myself as I moved over him.

"Damn." He whispered.

Each touch and movement felt better than the last and I started to feel that nice feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My breathing quickened and so did my movements. Damon knew my body pretty well and he knew that I was getting close. He picked up his speed too and I felt myself getting hungry.

I stared at him and he opened his eyes and looked at mine. I was sure they were that bright blue they usually got when I was hungry. He knew that too. I leaned close to his face and gripped his shoulders. He opened his mouth, knowing what was coming next.

I took in a deep breath, sucking out all the energy I could. His breathing became hitched, but he continued to keep his pace. He tried to kiss me in the process, but I held him down by his arm so he wouldn't move.

When I could feel him start to shiver from how much I was taking, I stopped and kissed his lips before pulling away. He took my arm and looked at me once. I knew what he wanted. I bit my lip and pressed my arm to his mouth, giving him full access. I saw the veins form under his eyes and felt his fangs bury into my skin. It stung in the beginning like it always does, but then it started to feel good.

Then, I started to feel myself begin to tighten and just like that, I reached my climax.

"Fuck!" I yelled out.

He came next and yelled out a bunch of illegible cuss words.

When we were done, I fell on his stomach, breathing hard. We probably lay like that for an hour before I felt him trail his fingers over my stomach and breast.

My eyes were closed in drowsiness.

"Jade." He whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"I'm horny." He said.

I tried not to smirk.

"Mmmm."

"You're impossible." He said. I knew he was rolling his eyes. I was using his own stupid teasing trick against him.

Ha! Bitch!

Of course, I didn't get that far because 20 minutes later we were both screaming again.

WIWGFY

I could feel warmth on one part of my body. I could also see sunlight from behind my eyelids.

I really hated the day time. Too bright, too hot.

So reluctantly, I opened my eyes. I had to squint because the sunlight was too bright. However, it wasn't all bad. I mean, who wouldn't love waking up to a gorgeous body with only a thin sheet over his goods?

He took in a deep breath through his nose and swallowed loudly. If vampires could procreate, I would want my babies to look as sexy as their parents. I mean, look at us!

I never thought I would ever think about children. Especially when I wanted the father to be Damon.

I took one last look at him and decided to get up. I was hungry. Maybe Stefan made me some-

Wait….oh yeah….

I picked up my phone and called him.

No answer.

He usually answered my phone calls too. I really hoped Klaus didn't take him. God, I was really praying Klaus didn't take him.

Of course, God had a funny way of making me feel like shit. Then again, I never went to church like I said I would. But I can't get into church anyway…

I sighed and walked out his room, to my bathroom. I had all my shampoo and soap in there.

I turned on the hot water and stepped in, letting it calm my nerves. These were my problems.

Stefan was gone.

Damon kept Andie around.

Ex-Boyfriend still loved me.

Jenna's dead.

My father wanted me dead.

My brother was working with my father.

Jess was in juvie.

My hormones were off the rails.

Yeah…life was just too good right now.

After I scrubbed myself hard and made sure every part of my body was clean, I dried myself off and got dressed for the day.

I went to my closet and picked out an outfit for the day. I wasn't in the mood to work or do anything relatively important. So I decided I was just gonna wander around for the day…

Yeah, wandering…that seemed….boring, but I didn't care.

I picked out a white tight tank top that showed more cleavage than I'd like to admit, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some high heels.

For some reason, I had gotten into the whole high heels rage. It was weird, I usually did combat boots, but I guess a girl changes when she becomes a demon, right? Cuz, that's what normal people go through every day.

I put on a black jacket over my shirt and walked out my room.

I walked into Damon's room to tell him I was just gonna hang around town, but I was deterred…

And pissed.

Ladies and Gentlemen, there stood Andie.

Sitting next to Damon.

He was feeding from her. Great…

I glared at the two of them with hatred. Extreme hatred.

Andie turned around and saw me. Her face turned into annoyance, um _bitch _anyone can get slapped.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"Oh you didn't get the memo? I fucking live here." I glared back.

"I thought you were staying at Elena's house." She retorted.

"Yeah, well, I was feeling horny. So naturally I came here." I crossed my arms.

She made a face at that and got up. I watched her as she walked out the room. She shot me one last glare. She knew I could kill her if she did anything stupid.

It took everything I had not to take that bitch out.

Damon sat on his bed, smiling at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"You are so hot when your jealous." He smirked.

"I am _not _jealous."

He rolled his eyes, "You're a little bit jealous."

"Okay, fine. Let me paint a picture for you. What if I had sex with you one night and you leave the room for a few minutes, just to come back to me feeding off some guy while I was naked. Does that sound 'appealing' to you?

He sighed, "It was nothing."

"It was nothing for you Damon, not for me!"

"It shouldn't even matter to you." He raised his voice.

I gaped at him, "It shouldn't matter to me?! I can't believe you! The only time you act like a decent guy is when you're life is on line. Typical!"

I turned around to leave the room, but he zipped in front of me and grabbed my wrist.

"You're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting?! What the fuck Damon?! You get mad when a guy even _talks _to me! You're in no position to talk about overreacting!"

He gave me a sad look, "I love you."

"Well you suck at showing it!"

I was furious.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for shit you're never gonna change! Why is she even here?!"

"She's good to have around. A news reporter." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I huffed, "Unbelievable."

"Jade-"he tried to start.

"You know what pisses me off so much?" I interrupted.

He stared at me, without an answer.

"The fact that you didn't even mean half the shit you told me yesterday. You're not sorry. For any of it. You just expect me to forgive you all the time and tell you I love you when you feel like shit. The only time you ever really want to treat me right is when you think that I'm gonna go away." I whispered.

"That's not true." He shook his head.

"And sometimes, it makes me think….maybe I should." I continued, not even listening to anything he had to say.

He stared at my face, "Don't say that."

"Maybe it's because I'm too immature, or I'm too bitchy. I don't know what it is. But I can't keep being treated like this Damon. I'm sick of it. I'm _sick _of it!" I exclaimed, pulling at me hair.

He didn't say anything, he just let me rant.

"I'm sick of feeling like shit whenever I see you. I'm sick of trying to act like it doesn't hurt. I'm just sick of taking your crap."

"Jade, please. I love you okay. I love you." He said desperately.

I shook my head, "You don't understand love, Damon," I said sadly, "You're just too afraid that I'm gonna leave. You can't change. You're not willing to change. Not even for me."

"We're not doing anything. She shouldn't even matter." God, he looked so upset.

"But she does matter to me. She matters. And her not mattering to you, isn't enough." I had to get it out. I had to get him to see what he was doing wasn't right.

"I can do better."

"I don't think you can." I whispered.

He didn't respond.

"You'll choose yourself over and over again because that's just who you are." I took his hands and ran my thumbs over them.

There was no easy way to say what I had to say.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sadly.

"No no no. Don't do that." he stared into my eyes.

"I didn't think it would ever come to this." I continued.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move. His eyes were on me the whole time; as if he was afraid I was going to magically disappear forever.

He was close.

"You need me Damon, hell you may even love me. But you don't…you don't care about me. And I deserve someone," I gulped, "who does."

"Hey, I care about you!" he objected.

"No, you don't." I said in a monotone voice.

Anyone with eyes could see that he didn't.

"I'm going to pack up my stuff and stay with Elena for a while. Help her find Stefan. Be a good friend. I don't want you to call me. I don't want you to try and see me. Not until you learn. But then again….you never learn."

"Jade." He whispered.

"Goodbye, Damon."

I left the room and passed Andie on my way out. I kept my posture straight and tried my hardest not to cry. I made it was far as the front door before it all came out.

**Aww, Jade and Damon officially broke up. **

**For the time being.**

**Mostly because he keeps Andie around until the birthday episode, so that's how long it's gonna be until they get back together.**

**Maybe even longer.**

**But only because Damon needs to learn. And Rebecca is gonna come around and ruin their relationship again. That's why I've got Klaus ready to make Jade feel better.**

**Don't worry though, this is a solid Damon and OC, so no matter what the fuck happens, they will always end up together.**

**Because love prevails!**

**The best part about them breaking up all the time is the fact that they always end up having break up sex.**

**The best sex of all (winkie face)**

**Kay, I'm done with this chapter.**

**If I get a lot of reviews, I might post the next chapter on Wednesday….**

**Maybe even Tuesday…but I have to be in an extremely good mood.**

**Alright**

**REVIEW!**

**Love, Sam.**


	38. The birthday part 1

**I love this chapter. I love it so much. I think it's my favorite out of all the episodes! Only because Jade and Brian get crazy. Well they don't do it in this chapter. They do it probably the next chapter at the birthday party. LOLZ!**

**Also, side note….**

**I love Steve from Blue's Clues.**

**That was my show….still is. I don't give a flying fuck about his cousin or whatever…what's his name? Jeff? Fred? I don't care.**

**Anyways, review.**

**Because you love me.**

**Do it for Jade.**

**For me.**

**For Brian.**

So it's been _months _since Damon and I have had sex.

….

_Months!_

I don't know if you guys can comprehend the amount of physical pain I was going through.

I said MONTHS!

That thing that has about 30 days in it. Yeah, okay, many of those.

And I haven't had sex once! Not once! I've had to feed from random strangers in the street. I hated this. I hated it! It's completely unfair for me to be like this.

_Celibate._

Oh God, even the word makes me cringe. This was just fucking abusive. I think I almost killed someone yesterday.

And all the while, while I was being a good person, not having sex, _Damon _had to go on and have sex with his little tramp! I WAS SICK OF IT! In fact, I was so sick of it, I decided that I was having sex today. I needed it. It's not like I was a whore, I kind of needed it to survive. I was a god damn succubus for fucking sakes.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to find someone to fuck me today. They were just gonna come to me. You see kids, today was Elena's b-day. That means Caroline. That means big ass party. That means boys. That means Jade gets fucked. That means happy Jade.

Comprendo?

That sad part of the whole day was the fact that I had to go to the Salvatore house. You see, ever since the whole 'I love you, but I can't be with you if you're constantly gonna have other girls around' thing, I had been staying at Elena's. But I was happy about it…because Ric was there. Y'all know how I feel about my Ricky-poo.

Anyways, I was basically surrounded by sexy, and I couldn't tap it.

AND I'M A SUCCUBUS!

That's like dangling a nice stash of weed in front of a druggie.

It just wasn't cool.

Because both Ric and I refused to sleep in Jenna's or Elena's parent's room, Ric slept on the couch, and I slept in Elena's room on her little window seat. It was like a little bed. I loved this thing. It was kind of funny because Elena talked in her sleep.

She was…pretty graphic with what she talked about.

I never knew how dirty her and Stefan got.

I however, hated sleeping. I always had dreams of Klaus. Sexual dreams….

Imagine…I'm a succubus, I haven't had sex, and I've got my hot ex-boyfriend fucking me in my dreams. It's terrible.

_**Now. This is how my morning went:**_

_Dream…_

_I had just finished one of the songs I had written. It took 3 days, but I had finally finished it. _

"_That's nice." I heard him whisper._

_I looked up quickly and saw him watching me intensely as I strummed my guitar. He was leaning against my doorframe with his arms crossed over his body._

"_Thanks." I whispered back with a smile._

_He walked over to me and sat on my bed. Then, he opened his arms and held out a flower for me._

"_Someone's in a good mood today." I smirked and took the flower from his hand._

"_I know I've been quite mean to you lately. I haven't found my brother and it's made me angry. I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry, love."_

_I shrugged, "You get used to it."_

_He gently caressed my cheek, "You shouldn't have to."_

"_Well I do," I smiled sadly, "Because I don't want you to leave."_

_He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever, until he pressed his lips to mine. _

"_Come on. I'll buy you something."_

_I rolled my eyes. He always bought me things when I was upset._

"_I love you." I whispered, as I held his hand._

_He nodded._

_I expected as much. _

_He never said it back. But he had to know that someone loved him anyway._

_End of dream…_

I felt someone nudge me gently, but I pretended like I didn't feel it.

"Jade." I heard Elena say.

I didn't move. Maybe she'd get the memo that I didn't want to wake up.

"Jade." She shook me harder.

Nothing.

"I know you hear me." She said.

Nope, bitch. Just coz it's your birthday, don't mean I'm waking up any earlier.

I felt her hit me with a pillow, but I still didn't move.

"Jade, there is no way you can still be asleep right now. Get up!"

I didn't say anything, and eventually I heard her walk away.

He-he. That's right. Walk away. Jade wins!

All of a sudden I heard a deep voice.

"What do you mean she won't wake up?"

Shit! Ric!

"I know she's awake, but she won't get up." Elena explained.

He sighed, "I know what to do."

Nooo!

"Jade. Get up."

I slowly opened my left eye, and closed it again.

"If you don't get up, I'll tickle you."

I gasped, "You wouldn't dare."

All of a sudden, I felt my warm blankets being pulled from my body and fingers flying around my ribcage.

"No! Ric! Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I straightened my shirt and coughed.

"That always works."

"This means nothing." I narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

They chuckled at me.

"I didn't know you were ticklish." Elena smiled.

"I'm not. That was an allergic reaction to cold air in the morning." I covered it up.

Elena rolled her eyes again and I got up. I quickly walked around Ric, but right before I passed him by, I felt the need to tease him.

"Next time, I'll make sure to sleep with my bra….only my bra." I said seductively at him. He rolled his eyes at me and Elena grabbed my hand.

I winked at him.

"Why so early?" I complained.

"Because we have to get ready for the party." She said.

"Caroline said she'd handle it." I groaned.

"We can't just make Caroline do everything."

I groaned again, "You know I hate helping people."

"There will be coffee involved." She tried to persuade me.

"What?" I stopped in my tracks.

"You heard me." She winked.

"I'm never telling you guys my weaknesses. Ever. You'll just use them against me."

"That's your fault. You told us willingly."

"No I didn't. You forced me to!"

"How?" she smiled.

"You threatened me with Dora and Gravity Falls! You know how I feel about those people!"

"You're impossible." She shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I never said I was…possible." I snickered. I was _so _funny. Especially in the morning.

"And corny." Ric cut in.

"For your information, I happen to like corn!"

"No you don't." They both answered.

"Yes I do," I put my hands on my hips, "It happens to be a very important factor in the health triangle!"

"You don't even know half of those factors." Elena said.

"And, you told us that you hated corn." Ric added.

I gasped, "And how did you get that outta me?! Did you get Ric to seduce me?!" I glared at Elena.

"No." she chuckled.

"Good….because I love Ric." I smiled at him with a small wave.

He shook his head at me, but smiled anyway. He had become used to my flirting. I just couldn't wait for school. 60 minutes of pure Ric.

Elena's phone rang and she answered it. I turned to the kitchen so I could get some before coffee. I made it a thing now. I had before coffee, a warm up coffee, my actual coffee, my cool down coffee, and my relax coffee. It kept a girl going. Elena went to another room while Ric and I fiddled with the coffee maker.

"How the fuck do you work this thing?" I asked out loud.

He held a part of the coffee machine and I held the instruction manual.

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully, looking intensely at the machine in confusion.

"It says plug it in." I told him.

"Done." He plugged it in.

"Alright, now it says make sure there are coffee beans in the top."

"Check."

"Okay, now it says put the cover on."

"Alright." He put on the top he was holding in his hands.

"Kay, now it says make sure it's on tight."

He fiddled with it and made sure it was on properly, "Now what?"

"Kiss Jade passionately." I said seriously.

He nodded his head and turned around toward me, but then he stopped and smiled at me.

"Nice try."

"God, you almost fell for it too." I pouted.

"Don't use the pouty face." He told me seriously.

"Jade is upset."

"Jade needs to stop sexually harassing her History teacher." He smiled at me.

"Hey, it's summer. No one will ever find out." I said.

He took the beans from my hand and looked at them.

"I hate rejection." I frowned.

"You do it to yourself." He patted my back.

"You hurt me, Ric." I put my hand over my chest.

"I'll try to keep it together." He rolled his eyes.

"Good. Because I don't know how long I can hide the pain."

Ric chuckled and took off the cap again.

"Seriously dude, It's too early to be doing this much thinking. _And _we have no coffee."

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena came into the room and eyed the both of us. Ric and I looked at her, interested in the conversation.

"That Care?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Hey gurllll!" I yelled.

"She says hi." Elena told me.

"Ask her if me and Ric have a future together."

Ric pushed me lightly.

'Touch me again,' I begged mentally.

"Doesn't mean it's not." Elena said through the phone. She took the coffee beans from me and the top from Ric. Then she put the beans in the maker and shut the top, starting the machine.

Ric and I stared at it in awe.

"Whoa." We said at the same time.

"What kind of freaky Harry Potter shit was that?"

"Magic." He shrugged.

"I need me a Daniel Radcliff." I said.

"What you need to do is feed. You're getting desperate with your seduction attempts." Ric chuckled.

"Are you offering?" I asked him with a hopeful smile.

He shook his head at me.

"Not my fault I'm trying to be a good girl and not have sex with every guy that has a penis and walks." I sighed.

"Forget Damon. He's my friend, but he's an ass. It's not like he's being faithful."

"I know, but I feel like if I am, then he'll be too. Even though I broke up with him."

Ric gave me a look.

"Yeah, I know. It's even worse with these dreams."

"Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please." Elena begged out loud.

"Dreams?" he asked.

Elena sighed and ended the call and stared at us, "What?"

"Jade's having dreams." Alaric said.

"About what?" She asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anybody." I said to them.

They nodded.

"I've been having dreams about Klaus." I sighed.

"Like, sexual dreams?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah, but they're mostly about when we used to date and stuff, but sometimes he talks to me."

"What does he say?" Ric asked.

"He just says things like, 'I'm coming for you,' and 'I love you,' stuff like that." I rolled my eyes.

"He said he loved you?" she asked.

"Nothing new." I shrugged.

"Wait, this is normal?" Ric asked, flabbergasted.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Oh my God. Did you tell Damon?" Elena asked.

I blinked, "I know it's your birthday…but _damn_, you just make it so fucking hard sometimes….No! I did not tell Damon! Why in the blue hell would I do that?! I haven't even spoken 3 words to that boy."

She looked taken back, "Maybe he could help."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Please, he's already pissed enough about the whole Klaus and me situation. He would just yell, and then pretend not to care, and finish it off by parading his tramp around."

Elena gave me a guilty look and I stared at her, "What?" I asked.

"I need you to do something." she said.

I widened my eyes, "No. No. And no! No dammit! I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Point, blank, period."

"Please Jade!"

"No! Not even Ric can make me!"

"It'll help us find Stefan!" she pleaded.

"Oh don't play the 'Stefan' card." I chastised her.

"Please." She begged.

I sighed, "Elena," then I whined, "I don't want to."

"I know, but it's my birthday." She said happily.

"Bitch it's also some other kid's birthday in the world! They could be begging their parents for a nuclear powered rocket ship! I guarantee they aint getting shit!"

"Jade, pretty pretty please." She put her hands together.

Ric watched us with amused eyes.

I sighed again and crossed my arms, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to give something to Damon-"

"No, from now on we call him man whore."

"Okay, well I need you to give this to him." She handed me a paper with some information about Tennessee.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Caroline's mom gave it to us. She thinks it's Klaus." She said.

"Man," I scoffed, "This information should be given from a phone call. I should _not _have to do this in person."

"Well we have to meet Caroline over there later anyway and help set up."

"Fine, but I'm only going because I have my coffee." I said while Ric handed me a cup.

"Was that Stefan news?" Ric asked Elena.

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena nodded and grabbed a cup for some coffee.

"Are you certain he will be with him?" Ric asked her. I raised my eyebrow. Good question.

She poured some coffee into her mug and answered him with her back turned, "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead."

I took a sip of my coffee and frowned. I hoped that Stefan wasn't dead. I loved him like my own brother. My own un-stupid, un-fucked up, un-emo ass brother.

"Are you sure you're both still ok on the couch and my window seat?" Elena asked Alaric.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Alaric nodded.

"Never been better." I lied. I missed my bed. My comfortable bed. The bed where I had had multiple orgasms.

"Because you spent half the summer on it... If you need your own bathroom." Elena trailed.

"Sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead-girlfriend's room…Nah." Alaric smiled politely at her.

"I for one don't want to sleep in a haunted bedroom." I raised my hand.

They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Alright." Elena nodded and gave Ric a coffee mug, "Got it."

"Hey Elena," Alaric called out as she walked away, turned around and looked at him, "Happy Birthday."

She gave him a forced smile, "thanks."

"You're not getting one of those from me," I told her, "I know later on you're gonna use it against me."

She laughed at me.

"Do you need a ride?" Elena smiled.

"Nope, because I'm about to get there my own way, and neither of you can judge because you're forcing me to talk to man whore."

Elena rolled her eyes while Ric laughed softly, "Have fun." He said.

I glared at him. He knew I wasn't going to.

I walked out the house and looked around for the nearest person. There were kids outside, but no parents.

Damn, society was messed up.

I'm sure there was a pedophile that lived nearby. These people were crazy, letting their kids play in the street without supervision.

I took my time finding someone, mostly because I really didn't want to rush seeing Damon-I mean man whore.

I saw a man walking across the street in some workout clothes and I followed him.

"Hey guy!" I waved.

He gave me a weird look, "Um, hey…what's up?"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

See, I could have just seduced him; instead, I was going to charm him with my wit and joyful personality.

10 minutes later…

"I already told you, I don't fucking know you!" he yelled at me, trying to close his door in my face.

"But Greg, we had a thing! We shared a plate of sal-ad at Sally's wedding!"

"I told you! My name's not Greg, I don't know a Sally, and stop saying salad weird!"

"That's how you say it!"

"It's salad! Not sal-ad! What's wrong with you?!"

"Okay, I've had my fun." I smirked at him.

"What?"

I grabbed his face and gave him a soft kiss. He kissed me back of course and ran his hands through my hair.

"I remember that wedding." He said in a daze.

"Aw, you do?"

He nodded and kissed me again, "We shared sal-ad."

"Yes. Yes Greg, we shared a sal-ad." I agreed.

"My name's Greg." He agreed.

"Yes." I kissed him again.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I'm on a tight schedule and I need to get to a place. Will you please take me there?" I asked politely.

"Of course. Anything you want."

He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. I walked over to the passenger side and he opened the door for me like a gentleman. So sweet. Then he got in his side and gave me one last kiss before starting the car. He kind of reminded me of Chad, but then again, all my victims sounded like Chad.

Hypnotized.

WIWGFY

And that's how I got here….Present time….

We arrived at the boarding house and I told Greg, or whatever his name was, to wait for me.

He nodded his head and I walked to the house.

I opened the door and tied my hair in a ponytail. It was hot today. I was wearing a pair of short shorts, a blue tank top, and some black converse.

"Hello?!" I yelled throughout the house.

"Mornin'!" Damon said from behind me. I turned around and gasped.

He stood before me…naked.

I. Was. Suffering.

Badly.

I almost groaned out loud, looking at his erect-

I coughed, "Nothing I haven't seen before." I shrugged.

I grabbed a blanket and walked up to him, wrapping it around his waist. When I touched his wet chest, may I repeat, _wet _chest, I could swear I heard him moan, but maybe that was just me.

"Elena told me to tell you that she got new information regarding Stefan and Klaus. Why did I have to tell you in person? I don't fucking know."

"So…another dead end." Damon looked over the paper.

"You don't know that." I told him and backed away.

"You're right, Jade. This could be the one," he walked closer to me, our lips almost touching, "For almost 2 months, this could be the clue that tells us if Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." He said, not really paying attention to the paper anymore, but his focus on my movements.

"She's hurting Damon." I said sadly.

"We're all hurting. It happens." He said with an angry sarcastic tone. He looked at me with a mad expression.

Well if you could control your dick….

"If you don't go, she's gonna go, and she's gonna take me with her, and _you _know that I am too fucking lazy to do that and if she makes me, I will blame you. Then I will give you the biggest amount of hell for it." I grabbed the paper and started to walk away.

He sped in front of me and snatched the paper from my hand.

"Fine, tell her I'll check it out." He said.

"Great." Was all I said, and I went to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him.

"Damon, don't. Don't do this." I said, looking at the floor.

He ran his thumb over my cheek, "I miss you."

"You know what my issues are. You choose to ignore them." I said.

"I would've made it work." He said.

"There's no making it work. There's just you getting over it. It's your problem…not mine. And I'm not gonna stand around and wait for you to fix it." I grabbed his hands that sat on my hips and pushed him away.

But before I could walk away, he cornered me. I tightened my lips and breathed through my nose. I was getting irritated.

He pressed his wet lips against my neck and my collarbone. I had to use all my strength not to moan and return the favor. I pressed my hands over his biceps and tried my hardest to make him keep his distance, but he was stronger than me.

"Damon." I whispered.

He continued to kiss me and I was getting really hot, really fast.

He was about to kiss my lips, until I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Damon?" I heard Andie call from upstairs.

Damon tensed and his lips stopped leaving wet trails on my neck and cheek. So that's why he was naked…

I smiled sarcastically at the situation and pushed him away again.

"Example one." I said.

The front door opened and Greg, or whatever, came in looking worried.

He saw Damon on me and looked angry, "you took too long." He said.

"I was detained." I said, looking at Damon. Damon was glaring at the man that was standing in his doorway.

"Who's he?" Greg asked.

"Ex. Let's go." I pushed Damon off of me.

"Doesn't look like it." Greg said, jealousy rolling off his body.

"Yes, well, you're not my boyfriend." I smiled at him.

"You said we were gonna get married!" he exclaimed.

I sighed and ran my hands through my wet hair. Damon got it all soapy.

"What?!" Damon yelled in shock.

"Nothing." I told him quickly. He walked up closer between Greg and me.

"Who do you think you are?!" Greg asked him.

"Boys-"I tried pushing them away from each other.

"Her boyfriend." Damon pointed to me.

"Ex!" I yelled.

"She seems to disagree!"

"Well _she _is misinformed!"

"Misinformed?!" I snapped. I pushed Damon's sweet, hot chest back.

"You're the one misinformed! In fact, I am gonna marry this dude!" I said with spunk.

"No you won't!" Damon yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're being stupid!"

"You're being a controlling dipshit!"

"You think you're getting back at me? By marrying some guy you don't even know?!"

"I'll have you know, I met this fascinating young man at Sally's wedding while sharing a nice plate of sal-ad!"

"It's salad!"

"Same difference!"

"No it's not!"

We continued to argue for a while.

"-I can't believe you think you have any right to tell me what to do!"

"That's because I do!"

"What gave you that idea?!"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that-"

"Let's go Jade!" Greg grabbed my hand.

"Okay! You know what?! You wanna have sex Greg?!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

"Oh what?!" Damon exclaimed.

"That's right! I'm gonna have sex! With Greg! In his car! Right the fuck now!"

"You are such a bitch." Damon groaned.

"YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU WERE FUCKING ANDIE JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You're naked! You really expect me to believe that you two were just casually having a good ol time playing cards and monopoly?!"

Greg pulled me toward the door and I glared at Damon one more time before walking out.

"That arrogant, smug, son of _bitch!_" I ranted.

"You don't need him, baby." Greg tried to comfort me.

"I know, but he just makes me so mad." I crossed my arms and got in the car.

It was silent for a few seconds until Greg ruined it, "So…um…sex now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave him an irritated look. He had a big smile on his face.

DPOV

She was killing me.

I could have sex all day and she comes along and it means nothing. Whenever I see her I just get horny. I'm always horny. Then she has to come in my house with short tight shorts and a tight shirt.

Her legs were just so perfect and her chest was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

Andie was my distraction; she was just something to keep my mind off Jade.

She wasn't doing _anything. _

Even after I've had sex with Andie I'm not satisfied because of Jade. I even yell out her name, which makes Andie jealous, but I couldn't care less.

Then it made everything worse when she said she was going to marry the guy. I was sure she wasn't, but just hearing those words come out, just made me mad.

_Then _she had to flaunt about how she was going to have sex with him in his car. That made me mad because 1. She's having sex with another guy, and 2. That guy was going to be more satisfied than I was all summer!

I took another look at the paper and walked back up to my room. Andie came out and started to button up her blouse.

"They've definitely moved to Tennessee." I told Andie when Jade and that stupid guy left.

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to had a family in Tennessee." Andie said.

"Which one? Pensacola?" I asked her. She nodded and I smiled slightly, "Up for a road trip?"

"Ha," she coughed out, "No can do, I've got work. But I see if I can get you an address." She said.

I nodded and she gave me a chaste kiss. Even through that, I was thinking about Jade.

"See you at the party." She said seductively.

"Get me that address." I called out to her.

It was quiet in the house again and I couldn't help, but walk into Jade's room. She had decided to stay with Elena during the summer, I knew it was because of me, but I also knew that Elena needed her. The house was so quiet without her. I knew she was annoying sometimes, but I loved her for it. I looked over the sheets of her bed. They were messy from when she hurried to pack.

"_I just think you need a little time to yourself, you need to figure your life out." _

I winced at the memory. I was stupid. I should've grabbed her and stopped her from packing. I should've told her 'fine! No more girls! I love you dammit!'…it was so easy.

I knew she wanted me, and I definitely wanted her.

I was just a dumbass for not keeping her here. Her sheets smelled like her. Like her perfume and her lotion. Some of her clothes were still in the closet too.

God, I missed her.

WIWGFY

JPOV

God I missed him.

I really really missed him. Badly.

I had just finished putting on my shirt and shorts from my little escapade I had with Greg. (Still don't know that guy's real name).

Even the sex wasn't good enough. It was different with Damon. He made me feel better. They say it's because there's more emotion when you do it with someone you love, but I never really believed in that stuff.

Until today.

I didn't know if Greg was just mediocre, or if I just wanted Damon, but I was _not _satisfied.

Greg was though…

That wasn't a surprise. Of course he was satisfied. The only good thing I got out of it was the nice fill of energy.

I almost sucked him dry. I should've…but I knew better than that.

I didn't want to turn into my mother. Who was nowhere to be found…

"That's was amazing." Greg said. He lay across his backseat with his shirt covering his area and a lazy smile on his face.

"Thanks." I said and got up from him.

"You said Damon." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"During it all…you kept saying Damon." He clarified.

"Yeah, that tends to happen a lot." I put on some lip gloss.

He sat up from the seat and stared at me, "Do you love him?" he asked.

I sighed and blew my bangs out my face, "Yeah." I said with an annoyed tone. I wish I didn't.

"You don't seem so excited about it."

"Well you can't chose who you fall in love with…isn't that the saying or whatever?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

My phone rang and I looked at it…it read Ric.

"Yellow?"

"Blue. Feeling up for a road trip?" he asked.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Aw, why not?" he asked.

"Because I am not satisfied in the least." I said, irritated.

"I told you to feed." He said.

"That's the problem…I did! And it did nothing! For your sake, Ric, don't ask me to go with you anywhere alone."

"We aren't going to be alone." He said over the phone.

"Who's coming? Lena? Care? Jerbear?" I asked.

"Something like that." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on. For me?" he pleaded.

"Is that you and Elena's password for making Jade do anything you want?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know you want to."

I sighed loudly and looked at an extremely happy Greg, "You buy me coffee."

"Deal. Meet me at the the house." He said.

"Fine." I hung up the phone and turned to Greg, "Drive me home." I told him.

He groaned, "Can we do it again?" he asked like a child.

"No. Take me home." I told him again.

"But-"

"Listen, I'm not in the mood right now…you need to take me home before I do something I won't regret." I said.

He sighed and got up reluctantly. I got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get dressed and take me to Elena's house.

"Hurry up." I said curtly.

"Alright, alright." He said with a defensive voice.

WIWGFY

He dropped me off at the house and tried to kiss me, but I closed the door and walked into the living room.

Ric sat on the couch and stared at me in confusion, "What's wrong?" he asked as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"I'm pissed and sexually frustrated." I growled.

Alaric looked shocked, "Um…sorry?"

"Thanks, you're apologies mean the world Ric, they really do." I sat with my arms crossed.

He tapped his finger along the couch and looked kind of awkward.

It was like that for a few minutes.

"Oh just spit it out Ric." I hollered.

"Do you think that maybe you're sexually frustrated because you miss Damon?" he asked.

I sighed and laid my head on his lap, "Of course that's the reason, but there's nothing I can do about it. And it doesn't help that I have these Klaus dreams 24/7."

"Maybe you should try talking to Bonnie or Damon about them."

"Bonnie…maybe. Damon…no."

"You don't know, maybe he can help."

"Nope."

He sighed, finally settling with my answer. It wasn't going to change.

I heard a doorbell and turned to Ric, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Um…It's just…a friend."

"A friend?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he swallowed hard, "I um…"

"I swear to God, Ric…"

Damon opened the front door and we both stared at each other.

"No!" I whined loudly.

"Dammit." Damon cursed.

I turned to Alaric and almost slapped him.

"You have officially lost my love." I glared at him.

**Can I just say…**

**This is my **_**favorite **_**episode! My favorite favorite favorite!**

**Anyways, there will be like 3 parts for this thing because there's so much information I need to stick in here.**

**Brian will make his entrance soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	39. The birthday part 2

**So….I don't know why I updated so early. I mean, I would usually wait until I got at least 14 reviews, but I only got 12 and updated anyway.**

**That's very weird of me.**

**Maybe I'll have an answer later…**

**Kay, read.**

**Or not.**

**If you don't want to read, Why the FUCK did you come here?!**

**That was mean…I feel bad now.**

**FORGIVE ME!**

The car ride was practically silent as Ric drove his car. Damon was in the passenger seat and kept his eyes on the scenery outside his window. He hadn't made any sort of eye contact with me and neither of us said a word to each other.

"Are we there yet?" I sighed.

"Did I stop the car?" Ric asked me.

I sighed again, "no."

"Then no."

I rolled my eyes. I had gotten bored of sitting up straight, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and lay across the backseat like a bed. Don't follow in my footsteps kids!

Safety first and all that shit…

I flung my arms around in boredom and started humming a melody.

"I'm bored." I stated.

"Talk to Damon." Ric suggested. I glowered at him. He knew fully well I wasn't gonna say shit. This was his idiotic way of trying to get us to talk to each other. Well sucks for him! We've been in this car for 2 hours and nothing has been said.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

Damon turned to Ric in annoyance, "I don't even know why you invited her. You knew she wasn't gonna be any help and she was gonna bug you all day."

Yea…this was probably the most stupid idea Ric has ever come up with. I just didn't want to agree with Damon out loud.

"I thought I could get her to talk to you." Ric defended himself.

"I already talked to the bastard this morning. Remember, Elena made me go….like the bitch she is." I muttered the last part.

"Yea I know. That was my idea." Ric said nonchalantly

I shot up from my seat and glared at him, "I should beat your ass with a yoyo."

"A yoyo?" Damon asked.

"Tell the man whore that he should already know how wide my creativity spreads."

"Tell the bitch that that didn't make sense." Damon retorted.

"Tell the man whore that I hate him and hope he loses his balls."

"Tell the bitch that if I lost my balls she would be disappointed." Damon smirked at me through the mirror.

"Tell the man whore that I couldn't care less because we are _never _having sex again."

Damon rolled his eyes at that.

"Enough! Now I've dealt with your complaining before, but this is ridiculous. All you two do is whine about how much you miss each other, but you never have the balls to just talk about it," Damon and I looked away from him in shame, "So one way or another, you're gonna talk to each other today!"

"When hell freezes over." I crossed my arms.

Ric glared at me through the front mirror and I stuck my tongue out at him.

A few minutes later and I noticed that he pulled up to a house. It was a very big house. It looked so peaceful and inviting.

My phone vibrated in my pocket for the 5th time and I looked at it and frowned. Elena was calling me again. I just let it go to voicemail. She deserved to be in the dark. How dare she make me see this fucker!

I got out the car like the both of them and closed it hard in frustration. I heard Damon's cell phone ring and noticed it said Elena too. Damon pressed ignore and looked up at the house.

"Elena?" Ric asked.

Damon shrugged at him and continued to stare at the white house.

"I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." Ric said.

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon shrugged.

"Because _Andie _has _all _the answers." I said without looking at him and keeping my eyes on the house.

Damon turned to me and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want us to say to her, we're practically living there?" Alaric asked him.

"Easy. You lie." I rolled my eyes.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked him.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything." Ric shrugged.

"Of course you're helping. You're being an adult figure. They need an adult figure." I said.

"You don't have an adult figure." Alaric noted.

"That's because _my _adult figure beat me for a living," I turned to him and smirked shortly. He gave me a sympathetic look, "Now, since we live in the same house, _you're _my adult figure….my sexy adult figure." I put my hands behind my back.

He smiled at me knowingly and just looked back at the house. Damon turned around and glared at him.

YOU RATTLED BITCH?! JEALOUSY'S CRUEL, HUH?!

I looked calm as a feather on the outside.

"It's quiet." I said.

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon smirked at me. That was basically the first time he actually acknowledged I was there.

We walked toward the house and Damon tested the door with his foot to see if he could get in. I did the same with my hand and smirked when I found out I could. Damon was in front of me and Alaric as we slowly walked into the house. They went toward one room and I separated and went into another. There was blood splattered across the walls and handprints that looked desperate for help.

I turned around to look at the pictures on the walls as I walked into another room, but as I turned back around, I gasped.

"Um, guys?" I called out.

Damon and Alaric walked in swiftly, looking over the scene in front of me.

Two women sitting on a couch. They had bloody ankles and necks and wrists. They looked like rag dolls. It was shocking. I had never seen anything like it. My mind screamed Klaus.

Of course, the giggles came. I covered my mouth as my smile widened. Alaric just looked at me once, but then looked back at the girls. Damon didn't turn back at all. I guess they were used to me laughing at such terrible occurrences.

"Klaus for sure." I heard Ric say.

"Stefan for sure." Damon responded.

"How do you know?" Alaric asked him.

I giggled some more as I tried to pay attention to what was being said.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing." He kicked the blonde woman's leg roughly.

"He puts the bodies back together." My eyes widened in shock, but my giggles became louder as the blondes head fell off her shoulders and rolled on the floor.

"Back together?" Ric swallowed hard. He looked sick.

"Definitely Stefan." Damon said.

"I wonder-giggle-why they came here-giggle-anyway. Does anyone-giggle-have water?" They both shook their heads.

I tried to sigh, but it came out weird.

Damon left the room abruptly and Ric and I looked behind him in confusion.

"So, are we- giggle-leaving already, or…"

My question was cut short because Damon quickly came back with a gasoline tank. I looked at him questionly.

"What are-giggle-you doing?" I asked him.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon said.

I was about to walk out and find some sort of drink in their fridge, but I stepped on a creaky floor. I stopped immediately and so did my laughter. We all looked down at the spot where I stood. A thick carpet lay across the area and I became suspicious.

I bent my knees and pulled the carpet up to see a cut out in the floor and a handle where you could pick it up.

I pulled on it hard and it rose. It looked like a basement. Although, basements didn't have chains and prisoner stuff attached to the walls.

I whistled, "Creepy."

"Well Whaddya know?" Damon smiled, "Werewolves."

I sighed and took Ric's keys, "I'll be in the car."

WIWGFY

It was getting dark when we got back to the boarding house. No one had arrived for Elena's party yet and we were both getting dressed in the same room.

We had showered and put on our bras and underwear, so Elena asked me to do her hair.

"Man, I can't do hair." I told her.

"You do yours every day." She made a face.

"No I don't." I made one back.

"How is your hair that curly and shiny?" she asked me.

"Babe, this is natural. I'm a succubus, trivial things like that, I don't gotta worry about anymore." I rolled my eyes.

She opened her mouth and nodded as if the statement made sense.

"But, I know someone who can." I said in a sing song voice.

The bedroom door flew open and my best friend had shopping bags on his arms. He wore a bright blue scarf, sunglasses, and beanie.

He had his lips pursed in a funny way before he yelled out, "I'M HERE BITCHES!"

Elena tried to cover herself up quickly, but I just laughed at her.

"Elena. He's gay. He doesn't care and he's definitely not interested." I rolled my eyes.

She swallowed, but stared at him skeptically.

"Girl no one's looking at you," Brian waved her off, "But they will when the party is on and crackin!"

She smiled a little and put down the picture frame she was using to cover her bra.

"Now," Brian threw the bags on my bed and looked in one of them for some hair supplies. He got out a curling iron and some hairspray, "Let's fix this bitch up. Brian style."

He walked over to my vanity and brought over a chair and patted it, "Come on birthday girl. Take a seat."

She looked at me and I nodded my head at her excitedly.

She sat down on the chair and watched as Brian tousled her hair and sprayed it down.

"Oh, Jade babe, I gotchu the dresses. They in the bag." Brian said as he worked his magic.

I nodded and went to find them. I found two dresses and one leopard print jumpsuit. The top of it was cut in a v-shaped form that went all the way down to the waist part, but there were buckles that went across it so the person's boobs wouldn't fall out. The skin tight bottoms stopped just above the ankle. Leopard print drove Damon crazy.

Hmmm….slutty.

One of the dresses was half blue, half white. The top part was white and had a black design over it. The bottom was a dark midnight blue. It was sleeveless and very pretty. Blue was Damon's favorite color on me.

The other one was just a plain white flowy one.

That one _had _to be for Elena. I didn't do flowy.

So it was between the pretty one and the slutty one.

What to choose….

"PERFECT!" Brian exclaimed as he finished Elena's hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled, "Wow…you did a…_really _good job." She seemed shocked.

"Good?! Nigga I made yo ass perfect! Tyra Banks aint got nothing on you!"

"Brian stop saying that word!"

"THUG LIFE!" he made his lips look like a duck.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I handed Elena her dress and she thanked me as she slipped it on.

"Yo turn boo!" Brian yelled at me.

"I don't need to do anything to my hair." I told him.

He looked me up and down really quick and sighed, "You wanna leave it straight?"

"Well, I don't know yet. If I do the dress, I wanna curl it, but if I do the slutty jump suit, then I leave it straight."

"You've got a hard decision to make." He tapped him lips.

"What should I go with?" I asked him.

He looked between the two outfits.

"Elena's already wearing a dress-"

"So jumpsuit?" I interrupted.

"But you don't want to be known as the slut." He added.

I frowned.

"Then again, wearing a dress isn't bad-"

"So dress?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But the jumpsuit will make you look fierce." He snapped his fingers.

Elena watched us with interest.

"Why don't you just-"

"Shh!" Brian interrupted her. He was in his thinking mood.

"Fashion stresses him out." I whispered to her.

WIWGFY

DPOV

I waited downstairs drinking my bourbon. A bunch of people had arrived at the party, so I knew that Elena was probably ready. After we got back, her and Jade went to get ready for her party in her room.

Jade's room…

This was the first time Jade had been in the house longer than 10 minutes. I was surprised that she even went upstairs.

I missed her and I missed our bantering back and forth and today, I got that small portion that I needed. I got up and cracked my back as the music blared in the house. My pocket felt a little heavy and I remembered that Ric had found Elena's necklace. I went and put it in a box since she told me she didn't want me to get her anything.

I walked upstairs and waited by the doorframe in Jade's room. Elena was looking at herself in her mirror. She looked very pretty. She saw me through the reflection and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna lose it."

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"At least not before the cake." She finished.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." I shrugged at her. I walked in and looked at all the pictures of Jade smiling with her friends and one of me and her she took while I was sleeping…naked, but under the covers.

"Ah Jade. Such a pack rat." I scoffed.

I was such an idiot. My pride always had a way of fucking everything up.

"I got you something." I told her.

She gave me a look, and I continued quickly, "Don't worry I didn't buy it."

"You stole it?" she asked.

"No…I found it." I opened the box for her and she smiled happily.

"My necklace. I thought I would never see it again." She picked it up.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome," I looked behind her, "Where's Jade?"

"Oh, Brian's helping her get ready in the bathroom."

"When did he get here?" I asked her with a face.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Damon he's gay. You have nothing to worry about."

"He's probably seen her naked twice as much as I have." I muttered.

"I thought you didn't care." Elena gave me a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes at her, "So you and Ric made her come and see me today."

"It was Ric's idea-"

"He told me." I frowned.

"Why are you so mad? I thought you missed her?"

"I do. But she hates me. And I don't want her to hate me." I said grinding my teeth.

Elena sighed, "If you just got rid of Andie, this wouldn't even be a problem."

"I know." I spat at her.

"Then why don't you?" she looked confused.

I shrugged, "She can't make me get rid of the people I hang out with."

"But you're not just hanging out with her. And I know you're not stupid. There's no way that you possibly think this is okay. I mean, unless you're doing it on purpose." Elena's eyebrows flew up as if she had an epiphany.

"Wait-are you doing this on purpose?!" she exclaimed.

"No." I made a face.

"Then why are you?!" she got angry.

"Because-of-my pride." I stuttered.

"Your pride?" she questioned me.

"Yes, my pride. I don't _want _her to think that I need her. I don't want her to think that she can control what I do."

"She's supposed to Damon. That's called a relationship."

I sighed. I knew I had nothing to say. There was nothing to say. I was a damn fool.

"I know." I settled with that.

She sighed in frustration and turned around, "Can you put on my necklace?"

"Sure." I put the box back in my back pocket and quickly put the necklace on her. She smiled at the gesture.

"Shall we?" I asked her, offering her my arm.

She slipped her arm through mine and we made our way to the party.

As we walked down the stairs, Elena was thrown a bunch of 'Happy Birthday Elena!' and 'You look so pretty!'

She thanked everyone and smiled, but when we turned the corner to the real part of the party, her smile dropped.

There were kids jumping around to wild music and people chugging down alcohol.

Caroline bounced her way over to us.

"You like?!" She smiled brightly.

"This is keeping it small?" Elena made a face at her.

Caroline just smiled even wider and her and eventually Elena caved in, "What are we drinking?" she rolled her eyes.

Caroline took her hand and they walked deep into the crowd.

I felt someone bump into me and I looked at them, it was Brian.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sorry man." He said in a manly voice that I knew was fake. I gave him a curt nod.

I leaned against the doorway, watching the kids. I was about to go and find Ric, when the music changed drastically.

_Hot in…_

_So hot in here…_

_Hot in…_

I heard a bunch of screaming and looked up at the top of the staircase.

Fuck. Me.

Jade was in a leopard print jumpsuit and black high heels. The top of her jumpsuit had a long v-cut out that buckled across so her breast were slightly covered. Her hair was straight and she had a big smile on her face.

Sex.

That's what she was.

Why was I so stupid?

"This is my song!" she yelled.

All the boys turned to her and immediately smiled back.

"JADE!" they all exclaimed. It was as if the whole crowd was her fan club.

She danced seductively at the music as she walked down.

As boys went up to her to grind against her, she mouthed the words to them and pushed their chest.

_I was like good gracious ass is bodacious_

She slapped a guy's ass and bit her lip. She kept dancing and finally got to the bottom.

_Flirtatious trying show faces_

_Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)_

_Lookin for the right time to flash them keys_

_Then um I'm leavin, please believing_

_Me and the rest of my heathens_

_Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_

She continued to dance around the guys sexually and even some girls. When she passed me by, she winked at me.

And that's when I knew…

That she knew…

What the hell she was doing.

She was smart, she knew me like the back of her hand. Probably even more. She knew that I loved her in leopard print ever since she bought that lingerie from that store she knew I liked. She knew all it!

And she was prancing around in a tight outfit, grinding on guys, and dancing around like she didn't have a care in the world.

It was agonizing.

_Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin_

_No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin_

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

_Give that man what he askin for_

_Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you_

_And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

Brian ran up to her and they gave each other a big hug and danced with each other.

How could this dude be gay?! He was around a fucking goddess 24/7! I mean, I would think he would at least convert or something!

I mean look at her!

And he's seen her naked!

What more did he need to turn straight?!__

_(I said)_

_Its gettin hot in here (so hot)_

_So take off all your clothes___

_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

Jade licked her lips and rubbed her hands over her body. Her and Brian touched each other sexually and I was getting extremely jealous.

This was payback for her. This was her revenge.__

_Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles_

_What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models_

_I see you drivin,__sportscar__, aint hittin the throttle_

_And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_

_Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it_

_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it_

_Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it_

_I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it_

_Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint_

_VOKAL__tanktop__, on at this point_

_Your with a winner so baby you cant loose_

_I got secrets cant leave Cancun_

_So take it off like__your home__alone_

_You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone_

_Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,_

_like _

They both surprised me when they both grabbed each other's asses and squeezed them hard.

_"Girl I think my butt gettin big"_

They laughed and stopped dancing, but held each other's hands as they made their way through the party.

The bigger crowd saw her and all cheered, "Yeah! Jade's here!"

Jesus, she was getting more attention than the birthday girl!

"Woo! Let's get this shit started!" she yelled.

They all cheered again and Jade sauntered to me. My eyes went wide as she took her hands and 'accidently' ran them over my dick.

I coughed to cover the groan I would've made.

"Sorry." she whispered in my ear and took my drink from my hand. She walked away with it and winked at me before turning the corner.

Ladies and gentlemen…

The reason why cold showers exist.

WIWGFY

Yeah, I didn't do pretty either.

Being the slut I was, I picked the jumpsuit.

Then in the bathroom, Brian gave me the best idea ever!

"_Why aren't you with this guy again?" he asked._

"_Because he can't control his dick." I sighed._

"_You can't control you vagina either babe." He did my makeup._

"_Yeah, but he literally can't commit to anything. It's like I mean nothing! I mean, he acts like what he does isn't even a problem!"_

_Brian nodded, "Why are you so dumb?"_

_I raised my eyebrow, "Um…pardon?"_

"_You have the hair, the face, the boobs, the legs…and you don't put them to use. It's a damn shame really." Brian sighed sadly._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You've been complaining all summer about how much you want him to suffer, but boo boo….he aint suffering."_

"_I still don't understand." I shrugged._

"_Okay, from the straight male point of view-"_

"_Which you don't have." I cut in. He gave me a look to shut up, and continued._

"_-we respond more to what we see than what we hear, while woman do the opposite."_

"_Okay…" I trailed._

"_He already heard the speech baby. But you didn't give him the show."_

_I smiled, knowing where he was going._

"_Give that fucker…a _piece _of what he's missing."_

_I nodded with a wide smile on my face._

"_Seriously, when I die, let's meet up in hell somewhere."_

"_Girl, we won't be in hell…we'll be 10 miles below hell. That's how fucked up we are."_

_I chuckled._

So here I was. I was playing. What's a teasing bitch if she doesn't play?

I was the tiger, and Damon was my prey. I was going to completely fuck with his brain.

Because Brian was right.

God I never thought I would use those words in the same sentence.

I had to give him a show.

WIWGFY

DPOV

I sighed as Ric and I watched the teenagers act stupid.

"She's trying to fuck with me Ric." I said out of nowhere.

He looked surprised, "Um…who?"

"You know who." I made a face at him.

Realization dawn on him and he smiled, "You deserve it."

I shook my head slowly, "_No one _deserves this."

"What's she doing?" he asked.

"Sexual things."

He looked shocked, "Really?!"

"Well…they're 'accidents'." I used my fingers to quote the word.

He laughed, "You're screwed."

He took a sip of his drink, and just when I was about to take a sip of mine, Elena came and snatched it out my hand.

"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena told us.

"Is his stash any good?" I asked her. Ric chuckled lightly.

"You're an ass." Elena told me, she turned to Ric, "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." She handed my drink back to me.

"Look whose screwed now." I smirked at Ric.

All of a sudden, Jade ran outside in her _tight _outfit.

I was the one getting tight.

"Hey! You guys know Jer's smoking?!" she had an amused smile on her face. She had her thumb pointed back at the house.

Elena sighed, "Yes."

Jade got closer to us, leaned in, and whispered, "You think his stash is any good?"

"Oh my God!" Elena threw her hands up in frustration.

Ric laughed at her as she walked away.

"What'd I say?" she asked us in a cute innocent way.

She was so hot…

I sighed in irritation and got up.

"Where are _you _going?" Jade asked me.

"Gotta go pick up Andie." I widened my eyes in that way I usually do.

She nodded as if it didn't affect her, but her eyes changed colors.

"Have fun!" Then she turned to Ric, "I might be a little late getting back….actually….I might not be back at all."

"Why?" Ric asked her.

She smiled blissfully, "Because this party is full of hot guys, and if my ass is lucky enough, which we all know it is," she smiled even wider, "Jade's gonna get fucked hard tonight!"

She threw her hands up in happiness and slapped my ass, "Bye Damon!"

I groaned loudly as she walked away.

"Yep…you're still the screwed one." Ric chuckled.

**In case you guys didn't have a life and don't know that song.**

**Its 'hot in herre' by Nelly.**

**If you guys didn't know that….**

**I pray for you.**

**Anyway, I don't own it yadda yadda.**

**I felt very generous which is probably why I updated so early.**

**I wasn't on my period, I wasn't pissed at the world, no one did anything stupid today….**

**It was a good day so I just decided, 'Hey, maybe I should be a nice bitch and update for my fans like a good person!'**

**Congrats guys!**

**Now in return, because I was soooo nice, you guys should shower me with reviews!**

**Btw…Brian loves every one of you guys. Don't think because he's gay he can't love girls.**

**How do you think I survive?**

**Okay, I'm sleepy.**

**Night guys!**


	40. The birthday part 3

**Wow….lots of reviews…**

**I'm shocked.**

**I guess being nice pays off.**

**I should try it more often.**

**This chapter is kinda short because I updated so fast. Mostly because like I said, I got a lot of reviews. **

**Soooo maybe if I get a lot of reviews again, I'll update fast again…**

**I'm soooo excited to write next chapter!**

I thought the party was going very well. I mean, I had a few drinks, sang a few songs...danced a little. And now I was sitting across 3 different guys laps and making out with each one of them.

At first I was thinking, yay! Orgy!

But then I kept on thinking about how Damon was picking up Andie. So I was upset.

I sighed and pulled away from John…or Jessie's lips.

He groaned loudly and ran his hands over my thighs.

"Well boys, this is where we part."

They all groaned loudly again and whined about how I should stay.

"Sorry, but I'm just not feeling it tonight." I sighed. Dammit it all.

"Come on Jade."

I got up reluctantly and smiled sadly, "Maybe next time."

I patted their legs and walked away slowly. Everything seemed to not matter anymore. Nothing got me interested. Not even the possibility of sex.

This was love kids.

This was…love…

I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up to look at it. It read an unknown number. I furrowed my eyebrows, but answered it anyway.

"Whatever you're pitching, I'm not interested." I said in a bored tone.

"Hello Jadeyn." Stefan's voice said on the other line.

I paused in mid-step and my eyes went wide, "Okay, if this is a joke, own up now before I have a panic attack."

"This is not joke. I need your help." He said.

"God Stefan I could kill you. I haven't heard from you in two months and you randomly call me asking for help?! What would Elena say?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, because you're not going to tell her." He said.

I sighed, "What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Just meet me at the news studio." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

But the call ended.

I looked at the phone in shock and was tempted to scream for Elena, but I trusted my boy Stefan.

So I went to find someone that could drive. I knew Ric couldn't leave because he had to be the adult and watch the party, and I knew that I couldn't tell anyone that knew Elena directly. So it had to be random.

A guy was about to round the corner in front of me, but I grabbed him by his collar.

He smirked at me and bit his bottom lip, "Hey Jade."

I rolled my eyes, guys only wanted one thing…then again….so did I.

"Can you drive?" I asked him.

"Yea." He said.

I nodded and caressed his cheek, working him over with my powers, "Take me to the news studio."

He nodded slowly and took my hand, leading me to his car.

WIWGFY

The whole car ride was filled with questions on if we were getting married, or having sex, or making out. All the usual. I didn't even know this dude's name.

"We're here." He said.

"Finally." I muttered.

I opened the door and got out, but he followed me. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, before opening them again.

"Stay here." I commanded.

He shrugged and kissed my cheek before getting back in the car and sitting there.

"I see you're still using boys."

I turned around quickly and let out a breath.

"Dammit Stefan…God, when did you get here?" I walked up to him.

"A little while ago. Had to take care of some things." He out his hands in his pockets.

"For Klaus?" I made a disgusted look.

He nodded slowly and stared at me, "You ready?" he asked.

"What did you need me for?" I asked him.

"Well Jade," he sighed, "I know you have a distinct hatred toward Andie."

We walked side by side into the building, "Yeah." I trailed.

"And I know you'd rather her be dead." He said.

I knew where he was going with this.

"Whoa whoa whoa Stefan, babe, I don't do that kind of stuff. I mean yeah, she pisses me off, but who doesn't?" I said.

"Jade, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you and Damon need to stop following me." He said.

"Well, you see your _girlfriend _who loves you very dearly, is kinda determined to follow your ass till the end of time." I shrugged.

"You see, I know you know that. And I know you can respect my decisions, but Damon won't do that. And I need him to stop." He threatened.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. No reason to kill the bitch."

"That's the only way he'll learn." He said lowly.

"That's not right. No one should die." I emphasized.

"Jade-"

"You're talking about killing an innocent person. I hate her ass more than I'd truly admit, but you don't have to kill her! Compel her or something!"

He shook his head, "Won't work. This is the only way."

"Stefan," I swallowed, "I don't know if I can let you do this." I whispered.

He sighed and looked down at the floor, "You know Jade, I thought you of all people would understand."

I stared at him sadly, "But you don't." he said.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "No, I am."

"What were you gonna do? Throw her off a balcony? Drink her dry? Can't you see it's just not right?"

"That's actually a good idea." Stefan smirked a little toward me.

"The bad idea thing, I know." I smiled back.

"No…the balcony."

My smile dropped and I got closer to him, "Stefan, no."

He walked in some direction and I went to follow him, "No Stefan!"

"I never pegged you for the evil idea type, Jade."

"Stefan this is _so _not cool! Damon will kill you!"

"No, because if he does," he turned to face me, "Then I'll have to kill you."

I gasped, "No, Stefan, Stefan no. Come on! You're my best friend!"

"I know." He said sadly.

We turned a corner and I saw a scared Andie, sitting on a chair crying silently. Stefan probably compelled her.

"Hello Andie." Stefan purred.

She saw me and her eyes widened.

"I tried girl, I really did." I shrugged.

He looked her I the eyes, "Don't try to run." He compelled her again.

She looked dazed, but nodded anyway. Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

I sighed, but followed him anyway, "I can't believe this is happening."

Stefan shot me a look and jumped really high, setting Andie some sort of walkway supported in the air. My mouth was agape as he compelled her not to move.

"You know it would be more dramatic if I brought you out in front of him too. Just to give him a little scare you know."

"He doesn't care about me," I sighed, "I've been messing with his head all night."

"Just do it anyway, for old time's sake." He shrugged.

"You just said you were gonna kill me!"

"I said if he tries to kill me, then I'd have to kill you. There's a difference."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him more forcefully.

All of a sudden, I heard Damon's voice, "Stefan."

"Hello brother." He said back.

Damon's eyes landed on me and he stiffened, but didn't acknowledge me, "You don't write, you don't call."

"He called me." I muttered.

They both ignored me, "I need you to stop following me. It's causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?" Damon scoffed.

"What you're supposed to do, is let me go." Stefan had his hands behind his back.

"I saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. You're walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." Damon walked closer to him.

"See the thing is…I don't need any saving. I just need you to let me go."

"Now I've got a birthday girl at home that won't let me do that."

"That's what I said." I cut.

Stefan nodded his head a little, "You know, maybe I haven't made my point."

Damon glared at me…yes…glared at me, "What are _you _doing here?"

I glared back, "Well, what had happened was…"

"Jade was helping me." Stefan finished for me.

"With what?" Damon sneered.

Stefan smiled viciously, "Hey Andie! You still there?!"

"Andie?" Damon asked.

"Damon?" Andie sobbed, I resisted rolling my eyes, "I can't move, Damon, he told me I can't move."

"No no no Andie it's okay, stay calm!" Damon called back.

My top lip was twitching in anger. He showed her affection, but when it came to me…

"Not cool brother!" Damon hissed at him.

"Aw come on. It's a little bit cool, I mean, it was Jade's idea." Stefan threw me under the bus. Damon's eyes flashed to me and he looked shocked.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled.

Stefan shrugged, "Come on Jade, I thought we were best friends."

I glared at him.

"Hey Andie, you can move now!" Stefan yelled.

Damon and I started yelling in unison, "No no no no no!"

Stefan trapped Damon against a wall and I started to run toward Andie to maybe try to catch her. I was probably arm's length when I heard that terrible crack. I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't look.

Not because I cared, or because it was too gruesome, but because I would laugh.

"I said, let me go." Stefan growled at him.

I felt a breeze and I silent sigh. I didn't know who it was though because my eyes were still closed. I even put my hands over my face.

"Is she okay?" I whispered.

It was quiet and for a second, I thought that Damon might've left, but I heard a growl, "What do you think?"

I kept my mouth shut and just let him deal with this.

I felt another breeze and I assumed that Damon had left. I sighed and opened my eyes. They were both gone. However, I_ did _see a pile of blood at my feet.

That did it.

I started laughing. Hard, harder than I had ever laughed in my life. Probably because I hated her.

I had to hold on to the walls just to support myself. God _damn _it was hilarious! The most hilarious thing since fucking Jimmy Fallon! Jesus, I should've seen in happen! Why did I even close my fucking eyes!

I loved this. This was what made it feel better. It made all of it just feel better.

I was even getting hungry. Then I remembered that there was a boy…outside…

My lucky day.

I tried to get to the car as quickly as I possibly could through all my laughing. When I finally got outside the cold air hit me hard. I took a deep breath and stumbled over to the car.

The guy got out and ran over to me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head and pushed him on the hood of the car. He stared at my face and I saw him gasp in fear, probably because my eyes were turning colors. I continued to giggle as I sucked the life out of him. He started gagging and eventually it turned to whimpers.

I was so hungry and so amused; I got so caught up in it. I didn't even notice him begging me to stop. He started to cough slightly and I could see the blood trickle down his lips and neck. I didn't stop.

I didn't want to stop.

I had never gone this long before, even with Chad, I stopped when I saw him bleeding.

Not this time. I was too sucked in now.

He started bleeding from his eyes as his veins popped out through his forehead. It was almost as if the longer I went, the better he tasted. I just couldn't stop.

I knew I should've stopped, but I couldn't. He tasted so good.

He began heaving and flailing, and then…it just stopped. It stopped all together.

I didn't even taste anything else coming out.

I pulled away and stared at him. His eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't looking at anything actually. Just up. He didn't even blink. He did have a sickening smile on his face though.

I patted his cheek, "Hey. Dude?"

Nothing.

I began to panic, "Shit."

I slapped his cheek harder, but I got no response.

"Shit shit shit!" I scrambled off of him and shook him hard, "Please don't be dead."

His skin looked almost crusted and dry with the veins popping out the way they were.

"Oh my God." I put my hands to my face.

I started to laugh again. That only meant one thing.

Ah, fuck!

I quickly pushed him off the hood of the car and pulled him over to the back seat. I opened the door and threw him in. I could drive close enough to Elena's house and leave him in the car. Someone would find him eventually.

How was I supposed to fucking drive back?!

I got in the driver's seat and clutched the wheel. I was screwed.

I turned the key so the car started and pressed my foot on the acceleration. Well…what I thought was the acceleration. I pressed the other pedal, but the car didn't move, it just vroomed.

What the hell?

I probably sat there for 10 minutes more, trying to figure out why the car wouldn't start. Finally, I noticed that good ol system 'PRNDL'.

Oh yeah…the car was in park. I shifted gears and put the car in drive. Then I pressed the acceleration GENTLY and the car rolled forward.

See Jade, driving wasn't that hard.

I pressed the acceleration a little bit harder and it went faster. After a few minutes I got the hang of it again.

When I got on the main road, I began to sob. As the sobbing got louder, so did the laughing. It was terrible. This boy, this innocent boy was the first person I had ever killed. I had killed someone.

I was preaching to Stefan about not killing innocent people, and here I was, doing it like it was nothing. I didn't even hate this guy. He was just caught in a bad situation. I took away a life. Who was I to do that?

I hated myself. I hated myself so much. I wanted to die, just so I could feel better. Dying was easier than all of this. I was going through hell. My life sucked. It fucking sucked. I always lie to people and act as if it doesn't bother me, but it does. I wanted to act cool, but I ended up _killing_ someone.

I never admitted it to anyone, not even to myself. I tried to hide it as if it didn't mean anything. As if it didn't bother me, but it did. Being a succubus bothered me. I was bad. I used guys like my personal toys. I had sex all the time. I was a slut.

I killed my sister, my father hated me, and so did my brother. Hell, even the man I loved hated me. They should! They had to! Look at me, I was a mess. I was evil. Dave was right.

And honestly, I was glad that he beat me. I was glad that he hated me because I _should_ be hated. I _deserved_ it.

That's what it all came down to….

I deserved the pain…the suffering….the guilt.

I was _laughing _at the death of a boy I barely knew. I was sitting in his car, planning the proper way of trying to dispose his body. I felt sick.

But all I could do was laugh.

It was hard to drive with all the tears in my eyes. After I felt like I was close enough to Elena's house, I pulled the car over and put it in park. I got out and gave the boy one last sympathetic look. I ran my index finger over his cheek and a trail of blood stained my finger.

"I'm so sorry." It came out raspy.

I closed the door and began to walk in the direction of Elena's house.

WIWGFY

When I opened the door, Ric walked past me, but gave me a weird look, "You okay?" he asked.

I probably looked a mess. I was still laughing and my mascara was running down my face. I didn't answer him and just walked up the stairs.

I changed into my PJ's and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I even took a short shower. I was completely clean and ready to go to sleep.

When I walked out the bathroom, Elena had her phone in her hand and was staring out into the distance.

"I think Stefan called me." She said.

I nodded and gave her a small, forced smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded once, but I felt the tears coming again and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Don't tell anyone." I swallowed hard as the tears fell.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I killed someone." I whispered back.

Her eyes went wide and she stepped closer to me, "What?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. I couldn't stop and-and-"I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hey," she said softly, "You didn't mean to."

She gave me a hug, which did nothing, and I continued to cry.

I cried for a long time.

WIWGFY

I left for 10 minutes to bury the body and she was gone! I looked everywhere for her! She just left! She couldn't have walked!

I tried calling her phone, but it went straight to voicemail probably because it was off. Not only that, but when I got to the house, I had to face Elena, which was always annoying.

So here I was, breaking everything I possibly could in my room. I was mad.

But even through all it…

I still loved her.

That was probably why I was so pissed.

Because I loved her.

No matter what she did, how she acted, what she said…I still loved her.

And I hated it.

**So this was a short chapter.**

**Mostly because you guys reviewed so much so I decided to update really fast.**

**So there's gonna be a cute little Klaus and Jade scene next chapter.**

**And a bunchhhhhhhhhhh of Jade and Damon scenes.**

**I just want to let you know though, Jade is going to be extremely depressed and she's gonna have a lot of thoughts about hating herself. So the next chapter won't be as funny as it is depressing. Brian will make an appearance though, so don't be sad!**

**Brian says he loves you all.**

**And kisses.**

**Make me happy and REVIEWWWWW so I'm inspired to write the next chapter.**


	41. The Hybrid

**Hey guys, I'M SOOO HAPPY!**

**Y'ALL ARE THE BEST!**

**BTW, after many attempts at begging and pleading, I **_**finally **_**let Brian write a message.**

**He wrote it himself. I had to promise not to read it…I did anyway.**

**My computer…I can do what I want.**

**Kays, sorry if you can't understand wtf he's saying sometimes, he talks so fucking ghetto.**

**READ MY LOVELIES!**

It was one thing to be mad.

It was another thing to be ridiculous.

Jade hadn't answered any of my phone calls. I even asked Ric if he had seen her come back to the party, but he said no. It was odd.

I was pissed last night. I trashed my room and flipped over tables. I was pissed because my brother killed Andie, and I was even more pissed that Jade was in on it. It didn't surprise me when he told me she gave him the idea how to kill her. It was probably her idea to kill her in the first place. She hated Andie and that was her opportunity to get rid of her.

Then she has the audacity to not pick up her phone.

Granted, I only called once and didn't leave a voicemail, but she was still acting like a bitch.

I had the news on while I was cleaning up the papers and records of Stefan and Klaus' progress. There was no use in following them anymore. My brother was gone, lost.

"….Whether suicide or a tragic accident WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars, field reporter and weekend anchor, Andie Star was discovered dead-"

I turned over to the TV and frowned. Andie was a good person. She never deserved to die.

I heard Elena's footsteps and heartbeat in the room.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" I turned to her. She didn't answer right away.

"You've been dodging my calls."

My fake girlfriend died and my ex-girlfriend who I loved had to drop off the face of the earth. I didn't know where she was, when she left the party. I didn't even know if she was at Elena's or not.

I had a reason.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy," I was trying to keep my tough look on the outside, "dead fake girlfriend and all."

I couldn't believe my own brother had the balls to do that. And Jade just sat there and let it happen! Then she had to just leave and I couldn't even find her!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked me kindly.

Too bad. I didn't want her kindness.

"Happy birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie and Jade was in on it... Cake?" I said sarcastically.

"He called me, Damon." She said to me.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"He called me last night." She sighed, turning around towards me.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"Well," she looked flustered, "He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sherriff Forbes to trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." She said.

"Where he's binge drinking on country folk," I killed all hope for her, "We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. And I don't mean geographically." I said frustrated.

She just needed to forget about him! Move on! Just like me!

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena countered back at me.

I ignored her.

She didn't say anything after that and just walked out as I threw all of my progress into the fire pit.

JPOV

It was hard for me to open my eyes.

It was bright and I didn't like it. I didn't like the sun. I didn't like the heat.

You use those terms to relate to happy times. As if the world isn't still fucked up.

Newsflash! It is!

Just last night, I saw a homeless man stealing from Elena's neighbor's trash.

See! The worlds not getting any better! People just need to realize that life is shit and it's just being wasted! We're all gonna die anyway!

I sighed. I was in Elena's bed. She left to go…someplace, so I decided, I was gonna be comfortable and just take her bed. It was comfy.

She was going to be disappointed though; her pillow consisted of my tears. She wasn't getting another pillow outta me.

Ric left…

I had nothing! I mean, look at my life. My ex-boyfriend hated me, my other ex-boyfriend was evil, my hot ass history teacher moved out, my dad hated me, so did my brother, my mother came around…then just….left, my grandma hadn't called me at all.

What'd I ever do to G-Ma 2.0

That was my name for her…

Anyway…

I was a drug addict.

That's what I needed…I needed some drugs. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Oh wait, yeah I did, I was depressed.

I had already been through this stage of disappointment. I had already experienced the pain and the suffering. No one should ever have to experience such terrible things. And to happen twice?!

It was self-destructive. _ I_ was self-destructive.

And I relished in it. I don't know how it made any sense, or why it did, but I loved it. I loved every second of the excruciating pain that I had to wake up to. It gave me a sense of reality. It was a slap in the face. I was too calm, too easy-going. Everything seemed to go in one ear and out the other. I was immature and I was sad.

I was a sad case of disappointment. I would've cried. In fact, I should've. But I was too numb. I felt the pain and the endless suffering, but I didn't feel anything else.

People cry when their upset because they know that it can be better.

If people had never experienced happiness or had never felt hope, they wouldn't cry. They wouldn't feel so upset.

People cry because they know that happiness exist. They know that love and joy exist.

They cry because they have nothing else to do.

So here I was…not crying.

And it's because I had lost all hope. I was past my peak. I had relished in the happiness and bliss of love and excitement. Now, I was finished with it. My peak was over. I was in my downfall. My falling action.

You know when you're in English class and they teach you that stupid triangle about plots and shit.

The one that starts with exposition, then rising action, then the climax, then the falling action, and the finale.

Everyone goes through that stage. When they teach it at school, it's easy to learn because you experience every day.

My exposition was when I was born. I was a happy baby and my parents loved me. Then Rebecca was born and life got better.

My rising action was when I started growing up; I got diseases I knew I shouldn't have had. I felt sick all the time. Basically puberty. I started doing drugs and drinking. It was terrible.

My climax was when Rebecca died and I went into a frenzy of disgusting behavior and hatred for everything. My boyfriend broke up with me. I went into rehab. I found out I was a succubus.

Then I killed someone.

And now I'm falling. I don't know where…I don't know for how long….I just know it sucks and there's nothing I can do about it. I was depressed.

And when I was depressed before, I resorted to drugs and alcohol. How easy it would be to get into that stuff again. I had people, I could easily get some.

But then I would be a mess again and I would have to go through all the pain and suffering again.

It was just an endless cycle. I hated that.

I loved the pain, but I hated the cycle.

Pain was a face slapper. It was normalcy.

Being a kid, you can't experience happiness until you experience pain. You don't know what true happiness is. You're not a _person _until experience pain. You're not real. You have no feelings.

Pain was a feeling.

It was hard and emotional. Everyone hated it.

I was pain. Everyone worth caring about hated me.

That's why I respected pain. It was feared by society, people succumbed to that festering feeling you got when you get your heart broken, or when you scrape your knee. They would do anything for pain because they wouldn't want to feel its sickening tyranny.

I loved that.

Pain was reality.

I needed some reality.

That's why I wasn't crying anymore. That's why I didn't feel anything anymore. People hate pain, so they shut down so they don't have to feel it.

I was the opposite; I shut down so I would _have _to feel it.

"Jade!" I heard someone yell in the house. It sounded like Elena.

I didn't answer her. I just continued to stare at the ceiling.

I heard her loud footsteps stomping on the poor stairs under her feet and winced. I didn't want to be bothered.

"Jade!" she called again through the house.

No answer.

She finally opened her door and saw me all depressed on her bed and her eyes softened.

"Hey," she said softly, "Do you feel okay?"

"Nope." I said in a raspy voice.

She nodded, "Do you still not wanna talk about it?" she asked. After I came home last night and I gushed out all my feelings. I was done. Nothing else. I went back to my shell of secrecy and numbness.

"Yep."

She nodded again and sat on the bed next to me, "Jade, I know you're upset, but do you really think that you should be doing this? Wasting away in the confines of a house?"

I nodded.

"But it's not healthy."

"Neither is ice cream, but people still go buck wild." I said sarcastically.

"This isn't good, Jade. You need to get out and walk around." She said.

I rolled my eyes. She knew the state I was in, she knew I was feeling a little self-hatred, yet she still pestered me about being 'healthy'. She would usually just shut up and leave me alone. I mean, it hasn't even been a day!

So I knew she wanted something.

"What are you up to?" I asked her and coughed a little.

"Nothing." Her eyes shifted and she looked defensive. I rolled my eyes again and lazily turned my head to face her.

"Liar." I muttered.

She sighed and tightened her lips, "I want to try and save Stefan."

I chuckled, "Good luck with that."

"Jade, I can't go alone." She whined.

"Take Caroline or Matt or Jeremy, or," I swallowed hard, "Damon….Ric. You're popular, you've got friends." I said.

"Caroline's not answering her phone, Matt could get killed and so could Jeremy, Damon's lost hope, and Ric thinks I should be more independent."

"I could easily get killed, I've lost all hope, you _should _be more independent, and…leave a message at the beep….beeeeeeeeep!" I flipped over and put a pillow over my head.

"Jade, I know you're upset and I know I'm really pissing you off, but you have to understand," I sighed, "I love him Jade. And I really value our friendship and I know that you-"

"Message too long. Please try again later." I interrupted.

She hit me with another pillow, "I'll buy you coffee." She tried to persuade me.

I licked my lips out of distaste, "Elena, I'm so depressed, you can't even bribe me with coffee."

"I'll buy you a Dora keychain."

"Not even _that._" I closed my eyes in sadness.

"Wow, you must really be upset." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, because losing control and killing an innocent boy is just normal and shouldn't have an effect on someone."

"Jade, please. I'm sure it will make you feel better." She tried again.

"I doubt it." I muttered.

"Do it for me." She concluded.

God…._dammit!_

She just had to pull the 'do it for me' card. What a bitch.

And I let her know it.

"You're such a bitch."

She shrugged, "Is that a yes?"

"Fine…fine." I sighed in defeat.

She gave me a big hug and I groaned loudly, "NO. No hugs!"

"Too bad." She stuck her tongue out at me, "I want to go to Ric's and ask him for some information about Stefan and Tennessee."

I nodded.

She was about to get up, but stopped, "I said we're going to Ric's house."

I nodded again and I kind of shook my head in a 'so what?' kind of way.

"We are seeing Ric." She tried again.

"Elena, I'm beginning to think you have a little crush on our history teacher." I said in a monotone voice.

"God, you need help." She said thoughtfully.

"I also need sleep and no interruptions, but we can't all get what we want."

WIWGFY

I got dressed in some shorts and white tank top. It was hot outside and most likely, I was going to have to walk a lot, so I also put on some comfy shoes like converse. I left my hair natural and slipped on some sunglasses.

When I was done, I grabbed a jacket and we left the house.

When we got to Ric's house, I felt a familiar flicker of happiness. That feeling I would get knowing that I was gonna see my hot teacher.

It was only a flicker.

Elena knocked on the door loudly and I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Go away, Damon!" I heard him yell from the other side.

Elena knocked again.

I hoped he wasn't busy.

Actually…I didn't really care.

He finally answered the door and looked extremely flustered. He wasn't wearing a shirt-

Okay, that was more like a flare. Yeah, that flicker was nothing compared to this flare….

And his fly was open.

God….feel something Jade!

"Hi." Elena smiled.

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." Alaric swallowed awkwardly, looking down at his beautiful self.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." Elena said.

"Did you miss the part where I checked out all of this?" Alaric asked her smartly. He walked away back into his apartment and we followed him in.

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." Elena pestered him.

"Ask Damon." Alaric said. Well we would love to, but he's an ass.

Elena went to counter and started putting dishes in the sink. Almost a motherly type of gesture.

"Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." Elena told him. For some reason, he looked at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, what did I do?

"For a good reason. It's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Alaric warned us.

I guess we're all off the rails nowadays.

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." Elena said hopefully.

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alaric asked her.

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. Tell me what you know, Ric, please." Elena pleaded.

Don't fall for it! It's a trick! Don't let her use the eyes!

"They've been tracking werewolves. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside Memphis..."

Failure…

WIWGFY

After Elena had gotten the information she needed, the three of us went to the Grill to meet up with Tyler and ask some questions. The car ride was mostly about me.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Ric asked Elena as he drove.

"She's not in a good mood." She replied for me.

I just casually looked out the window as if the conversation didn't concern me or my opinion.

Silence was golden.

In my peripheral vision, I could see Ric staring at me. I didn't acknowledge it.

I didn't care that much.

When we got to the grill, Elena went to find Tyler and I followed Ric to the bar. My body screamed for alcohol, but I had to restrain myself.

It was silent for a few minutes and I would see him turn his head to stare at me, but I never met it.

I just stared at the wall like a complete lunatic and didn't blink. He bought a coffee and set it to the side toward me. When he noticed that I didn't even act like it was there, he spoke up.

"What's wrong Jade?" he sighed.

I shrugged.

"Did I do something?" he asked me.

I almost smiled. Almost.

"Why would you think you did something?" I asked softly in a monotone voice.

He raised his eyebrow, "You haven't talked to me all day. And I was shirtless when you came over. I expected some kind of…Jade comment."

I shrugged again, "Sorry."

I didn't really mean it.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He said.

I sighed, but turned around to face him, "I'm just depressed, Ric. I'm depressed because my life sucks. And," I swallowed hard, "I-killed-someone yesterday." I winced as I spoke the last part.

He looked shocked, "What?"

"It was awful." I said lowly.

"How?"

I felt my eyes pool with tears, but I didn't shed any, "I lost control. It was an accident. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I mean, I wasn't even that hungry."

He looked around suspiciously, "Did you tell Damon?" he asked.

"No." I said in a strong voice.

"Why not?"

"Because the last thing I need is him being a smart ass about it. He may be all happy about taking away someone's life, but I'm not. I don't like it. It wasn't even someone I knew, Ric. A random boy, I just needed a ride, and….the worst part is…It felt really good." I whispered it and my hands started shaking in fear.

I didn't like what I was becoming.

He looked appalled, but he kept a calm voice, "There's no way you can...control it or something?" he asked.

"I'm not a vampire Ric. There's no substitute. I can't feed off _animals._" I scoffed.

He nodded his head in thought as if he agreed, "Isn't your mom a," he put his head down, "You know, a succubus?"

"I refuse to talk to that bitch." I said determinedly.

"Maybe she can help you." He said.

"I would rather perish in fire then get help from her. Anyone else, but her."

Ric sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

Elena came over and sat in between us.

"Did you get anything?" Ric asked her.

"How do you guys feel about a little hike through the smoky mountains?" she asked us.

"Hate hiking." I muttered.

"You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Ric asked her looking at her as if she as crazy.

I even raised my eyebrow slightly. What the hell?!

"We'll be outta there before the moon is full." Elena made a face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no, and no." I said strictly.

"If you guys don't go with me I'm going by myself." She said, getting off her stool.

We looked at her incredulously.

"What?" she acted innocent, "You're the ones that told me I can handle things on my own now."

"I meant frozen dinners and SAT's." Ric defended himself.

"I meant homework and the end of the world." I said.

She gave us both looks and we sighed at the same time.

That damn face of hers got anyone to do anything.

"Alright fine, let's just gooo, but you're driving." Ric handed her the keys.

I threw my head back and groaned. Now I had to hike?!

WIWGFY

We had hiked for about an hour and it was hot and I felt sticky and wet and thirsty.

There was a bunch of things that were wrong with the whole scene.

"In a couple hours. The full moon's gonna rise. Just about that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the packs gonna be."

"You a boy scout weren't you." I asked him as I crawled over a rock.

"Shut up." He smirked.

"Boy scout slash vampire slayer." Elena chuckled.

"Slash whiskey drinking all around lost cause." Ric muttered in a joking matter.

I frowned at that.

"Wow you came prepared." I said, watching him dig through his bag.

"Well we're not exactly bird watching." He said sarcastically.

"Here put that in your bag." He handed us both a bottle of….something.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked like it was an everyday thing…I guess it was.

"Wolfs bane." Ric corrected her.

My eyes widened in shock. This was serious business.

"Well since we're exchanging gifts." Elena dug through her bag and pulled out a ring.

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Ric pointed at it.

"What's that?" I asked.

No one answered.

"It was yours once." Elena said.

I'm always ignored…

"Go ahead, take it. It will protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"How will it do that?" I asked again.

Nothing…

"He gave it to you." Ric tried to counter.

"Yeah but I'm a doppelganger it's not gonna work on me. He saved it for whenever I have kids." She shrugged.

"Well why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby gilberts." Ric joked.

"Because she knows she's gonna get herself killed before that's ever gonna happen." I said.

Elena smacked my shoulder.

"Okay how bout you borrow it till after we survive this. I'll feel bad if we got you killed before happy hour." She smiled at him lovingly.

I rolled my eyes. Their whole conversation was boring me.

I walked over to the edge of the cliff and just relaxed, feeling the wind in my face.

"I don't know why you think you're a lost cause-" Elena started, but she was cut off.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

I jumped out the water and shuddered violently at the sudden feeling of ice hitting my body.

It was freezing.

I blinked and wiped the water from my face and looked at the fucker that basically planned their death.

It was Damon.

I was infuriated, "Damon?! How are you even here?!" I yelled.

He looked over to Ric and smirked, "Thanks for the tip, brother."

Elena glared at Ric, "You sold us out."

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon _without _any backup?" He asked us sarcastically.

"I didn't even do anything! It was Elena's idea! She made me go!"

"Oh I know. I pushed you because you've been acting very bitchy lately. More bitchy than usual." He shrugged.

"I have every right to be!" I yelled.

"Don't care." He shrugged.

I shook my head in anger. What a bastard.

"Get outta the water Jade." Damon told me.

So you pushed me in…just so I'd have to get the fuck out?

"No Jade! Stay in the water!" Elena protested.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "No."

"If you make her get out the water, you're gonna make us go home." Elena argued.

"Yeah. Cuz I'm not an idiot, like you two." He said.

"It wasn't my idea!"

"You went with it anyway!"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"Cuz you're acting stupid!"

"Right now, you're both acting stupid." Ric cut in.

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena shook her head.

Her dry…dry head.

"I didn't give up on him Elena, I faced reality." He turned back to me and walked closer to the edge.

"Now get outta the water, Jade." He made a face.

"No!" I said.

"What's your big plan, Jade? Huh?" he walked into the water with his clothes on and got into my face, "You're gonna follow Elena and walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by?"

"Our plan is to find him and help him. You didn't see the way he looked at me last night. He didn't want to do it."

"But you gave him the idea." He said with a scowl.

"I didn't mean to! This is the closet we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home. I'm gonna stand here all day if I have to and I'm gonna help Elena."

"It's a full moon tonight, Jade." He hissed.

"Then we'll find him before then!" I argued, "I know what it feels like to lose the person you love." I whispered.

He looked in pain as he looked me up and down at my wet body.

I was breathing hard and I knew my shirt was see through. He had to cave.

He didn't speak for a while.

"Damon, please." I begged.

He looked defeated, "Okay, okay. But we're outta here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise. I'll keep her in line." I breathed out in relief.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole 'dead-bed-confess-our-love-sex' thing."

"I said I promise."

"Fine."

I followed him as we walked out the water.

God I was screwed.

**Alright. I'm probably the happiest writer ever.**

**I've gotten so many reviews and I tried my best to update the next day, but I was extremeelllyyy busy.**

**So thank you all for reviewing so much and loving my story. All your words inspire me. I love you guys.**

**Okay, this is a message from Brian. I'm letting him type this part:**

**Hey guyysssss it's me. Yo bitch Brian! Thanks fo making my bitch Salmon (my nickname for her) extra happy! Love this nigga write here.**

**She says I shouldn't say that word, but I don't fucking care. She can eat my ballz! Actually…she can't…I'm gay, but anyway. Y'all are da shit. I love each one of you.**

**Be fucking ecstatic cuz that's most shit you'll get outta me. Thanks for all y'all compliments. I know…I'm loved. I'm so fucking G, it make no fucking sense. **

**See, Sam don't show her love for me. She so damn mean! I'm so nice to her! I bought that bitch a chinchilla! A FUCKING CHINCHILLA! Those bitches be cayute as fuck! And she still don't treat me right!**

**I mean, she bought me a 200 dolla watch, but….**

**Okay, never mind, I love her more than life.**

**Kay, I'm done. **

**REVIEW BITCHES!**

**I WANT SO MANY REVIEWS! THIS BITCH GETS TEARS IN HER EYES!**

…

**Kay…**

**Um…**

**I don't know what to say now…**

**NIGGA FO LIFE!**

**BRIAN OUT!**


	42. The Hybrid Part 2

**Well howdy there.**

**Sorry I took so long. There's an excuse at the bottom.**

**Ice cream and cake and cake. Ice cream and cake and cake. **

"How you doing?" Damon asked me.

I didn't respond.

This was how it was going for the last 30 minutes. He would try to talk to me and I would ignore him. I wasn't in the mood to play his stupid banter game today. I was sure he was just doing it to bug me, not because he actually cared.

"Just one little whoosh-" Damon started.

Elena cut him off, "With her luck, you'd drop her."

I smiled at her and gave him a pointed look.

"Are you seriously not gonna talk to me? I pushed you into a pond. So what? Get over it."

I continued to ignore him and carefully stepped over a fallen tree branch. I wanted to go home.

"What are you guys? Twelve?" Ric asked us.

We both glared at him. It's his fault he was here in the first place.

"She's the one with the attitude." Damon accused me.

What a fucker.

"Then stop bothering her. She's got enough problems." Ric said. He had a fatherly aura about him. As if he was teaching his two kids a lesson.

"Oh, I'm sure. Plotting with Stefan to kill more people." Damon rolled his eyes.

I stopped in my tracks and tightened my mouth. Just breathe Jade…he's not worth it. You know you didn't kill her. Just breathe and keep walking.

And that's what I did.

I had good self-control.

"Damon stop bothering her." Elena told him.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine. Be sympathetic for the killer."

I kept walking and just continued to pretend as though he wasn't there.

We walked for a little while longer and the sun was beginning to set. We needed to pick up our speed. I didn't want to be wolf bait.

"We got about a mile left." Alaric said.

"Ugh!" I yelled out to the sky.

"The sun's about to set." Damon smirked at me and Elena. I glared at him and rested my hands on the straps of my backpack.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena hissed at him angrily.

"I'm just saying." Damon held his hands up innocently.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena said with hope in her voice.

God…

I heard a few bushes rustling and some twigs snapping. From a distance it sounded like an animal…a really big animal.

I couldn't seduce animals…

My heart rate spiked up and I back up from the thing that was obviously heading toward us, but when it came to view, it was just a person.

A very bloody person.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric told him pointing his crossbow at the guy.

"Wait, he could be hurt Ric. Maybe he's a-"I tried.

"Vampire." The guy growled at Damon.

"Or he could be that." I shrugged.

The guy ran toward Damon and I jumped. The guy grabbed Damon's arm and tried biting him. Damon struggled to keep him from sinking his teeth into his neck. Eventually, Damon was knocked up against a tree with the man ragging mad. Ric and I didn't know what to do. He aimed the crossbow at him and I just stood around idly shocked. I mean…he kind of deserved it.

Elena bent down to her backpack and picked out one of those grenades.

"Damon!" Elena yelled as he threw the grenade at him, he caught it and it exploded in the guy's face. His skin began to burn and wither under Damon's grasp. Finally, Damon kicked him hard and he rolled on the ground.

"Let me guess….hybrid." Alaric said in a breathy voice.

"Well, he definitely was a leprechaun!" I yelled sarcastically.

Ray was unconscious as Damon and Alaric tied him to a tree using tight rope. It was covered in wolfs bane and Elena handed me some rope covered in vervain. I sneezed. Damn that stuff.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer... What else do we have?" Damon asked.

"Here Ric, take these." I said. I sneezed again.

Instead, I handed them to Damon. When he held them, his skin sizzled and he yelled out an "OW!"

He glared at me and I shrugged, "I said Ric."

Alaric took them and tied them around the crazy guy, "Alright, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make it to the Ridge before the full moon."

"If we can talk to him we won't have to." Elena countered. She was about to walk over to him, but Damon stopped her.

"Are you crazy? No," he gave me a look and nodded his head for me to come over, "Do your thing."

I sighed and crossed my arms. I walked over and pulled my shirt down lower, showing more cleavage. Alaric raised an eyebrow, but Damon stared at my chest like he just saw Jesus.

I raised my hand to his cheek and his eyes fluttered.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Ray." He said in a monotone voice. He was shivering.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I-I don't-"he began to stutter. He couldn't finish his sentence, however, because his neck began to crack in different directions and he started to scream in pain.

"Is he turning?!" Damon asked, shocked.

"I didn't do anything!" I put up my hands.

"It's impossible, it's still daylight." Elena looked up at the sky in fear.

"Tell him that." Alaric pointed at him.

Damon got close to Ray and caught his shoulder to hold him down, "There aren't supposed to be any werewolves out here until the moon is full."

You know, the ropes aren't gonna hold a wolf." Alaric said to Damon as he tried to keep him on the tree.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains, now!" Elena said, worried.

Ray continued to snarl at Damon and I began to worry. I knew how stubborn he was and I knew that he didn't like not getting what he wanted.

"Damon. Come on." I pulled his shoulder.

He continued to struggle with him and I started to panic even more, "Damon Now!" I yelled at him.

He reluctantly pulled his hands away and we all ran through the woods. Of course, because I was _so _out of shape, I was the slowest one. I tripped a lot and I couldn't really keep up.

Suddenly, I tripped over a big tree root and I fell to the ground.

"Fuck my life." I groaned.

Damon yelled at me quickly, "Don't move!"

I raised my head to give him a confused expression, but I soon saw why he said it.

In front of me was a giant wolf. Yes…you heard me correctly, there was a wolf standing right in front of me. It was snarling, but it didn't make a move to hurt me.

I was petrified, but I also felt secure. He wasn't hurting me. Maybe it's because seduced him or something.

YES! I could seduce animals! Only while they were human! But that was still a success!

I coughed nervously, "hi."

Damon, Elena, and Ric were all frozen in spot. Damon's eyes wandered around in panic until he spoke up.

"Here Doggy Doggy." he said, getting its attention.

He sprinted off with vampire speed and the werewolf followed just as fast. I scrambled to get up and Ric grabbed my arm to balance me.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." He said.

"Oh, what?! We can't just leave him here!" I said in shock.

"He can handle himself. Let's move." He tried to move me again, but my feet dragged.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." I said with a guilty conscience. I mean, I loved this man!

"No! I am the reason he's out here!" Alaric argued, "I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go!" he yelled at us.

Elena and I looked behind us to where they both ran off, "Girls! Now!"

"No, I'm gonna go after them." I said with a ragged voice.

"Jade-"

"I'll be fine! Just get Elena to the car!" I pushed her toward him and he gave me a look, before running in the opposite direction.

I took in a deep breath and I ran into the direction of Damon and Ray.

Of course being me…

I got lost.

It didn't take long at all actually.

I wandered around aimlessly through the woods, looking for them.

I was about to just give up and try heading into the direction of where I _thought _the car was, but someone grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing here?!" Stefan hissed at me.

"Trying to save your sorry ass!" I hissed back.

"Why are you out here by yourself?!"

"I went to find Damon and Ray, but I got lost." I said defensively.

"Of course you did." Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled me along. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. I was just happy I wasn't alone.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

We stopped walking and he Shhh-ed me.

"Well." I scoffed.

"This way." He told me and continued to drag me through the forest.

We continued to walk for a few minutes until we made it through a clearing. Damon was warding off a snarling Ray. Stefan let go of my arm and ran up behind him, grabbing his heart from his chest.

"Ew, gross." I made a face. Then I started laughing.

Damn it all…

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon panted to Stefan.

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan rasped out angrily and threw Ray's heart to the ground.

I kept giggling.

"You might wanna take that up with your girlfriend," Damon gave him a sarcastic smirk, "She's not giving up on you."

"Well she has to...because I'm never coming back." Stefan said emotionally. His face almost made me stop laughing.

_Almost._

Damon nodded and looked behind him toward me.

His eyes widened, "What-I thought you-"

"I got-giggle-lost." I stuttered.

Stefan sighed and gently took my wrist, handing me over to Damon. Damon had a raised eyebrow as he stared at me.

"Get her home and see if you can keep her there this time." Stefan said to him.

He nodded.

"Elena too." Stefan added.

Damon didn't say anything as Stefan picked up Ray's body and walked away.

Damon stared down at me, but didn't touch me, "Come on." He nodded to a random direction.

I followed closely behind him, but kept a distance. I didn't want him knowing that I basically risked my life to make sure he was okay and I definitely didn't want to express it by touching him. I wanted as little contact as possible. I couldn't deal with his flip floppy ass.

Neither one of us said anything as we made it to Ric's car.

Elena got out the car and ran to us with relief.

"Damon! Jade! Are you guys okay?!"

She grabbed me and gave me a big hug, "God, don't do that again! I mean, I would've done the same thing for Stefan, but-"

I was still giggling, but I slapped my hand to her mouth to make her shut up.

"I'm fine." I giggled loudly. My eyebrows were in a form of anger.

I looked crazy like always.

"Yeah, we're dandy. Both of you get in the car." He pushed us forcefully and Elena tried to protest.

"Why do you have to be such a caveman?"

"Hey Ric, did you see where I parked my car?" he yelled out sarcastically.

Elena sighed and got in the front seat while I took the back.

Damon buckled me in, but I pushed him away, "I got it." I snapped.

He gave me a look and just stared into my eyes. It felt like forever. Then he shook his head as if to clear it and closed my door.

WIWGFY

Ric dropped us off at Elena's house and we thanked him before going in. I was _so _tired.

My giggles were fading. Every now and then, I would cough out a laugh.

"You know what? I think I might take that bedroom offer." I said.

She chuckled, "Go ahead."

I smiled at her and walked up the stairs. I decided to take her parents'. I didn't know them. I had no memories of them.

I knew that if I stayed in Jenna's room, I would start crying.

I threw my backpack on the bed and went to the bathroom so I could shower.

I got my bag out from Elena's room and took out my PJ's. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. It was hot when I got in and I sighed in relaxation. I needed this.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"_I don't know why you always watch this ridiculous movie." He rolled his eyes at me._

"_Titanic is a classic love story! How can you not love it?!" I yelled at him. I was curled up against his chest._

"_Perhaps I've seen it too many times and it's not realistic." He said nonchalantly, not looking at the screen._

"_It's based off a true story." I said smartly._

"_The characters aren't. Their love isn't real." He said._

"_You always have such a negative view on things." I sat up straight, leaving the comfort of his chest. He was annoying me._

"_Your views are just as negative." He sighed._

"_You're a bad influence on me." I shrugged._

_Rose and Jack were in the icy water. Rose was lying on the door shivering. Jack's lips were blue._

"_**I love you Jack." **__Rose whispered sadly._

"_**Don't you do that. Don't say your goodbyes. Not yet, do understand me?" **__Jack said with determination._

_I began to get tears in my eyes as I watched them. I wanted that. I wanted to have that kind of love._

"_**Promise me that you'll survive. That you won't give up. No matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now Rose, and never let go of that promise." **__Jack was struggling to breathe because it was so cold._

"_**I promise." **__Rose said sadly._

"_**Never let go." **__Jack said._

"_**I'll never let go. I'll never let go." **__She whispered back._

_I could feel his gaze on my face as the tears rolled down my cheeks like a waterfall. _

_I swallowed hard, "Would you save me?" I asked him._

_My throat felt swollen. _

"_I would do anything for you." He wiped my tears from me face._

"_Except love me." I murmured softly. _

_He furrowed his eyebrows, but offered me a small, sympathetic smile._

_With him, it was hopeless. I could offer him all the love in the world, but he could never return it._

_Josh was just one of those guys that couldn't._

Thinking back to the memories that we had, they were sad. I always got headaches when I thought about them.

He was a blank sheet of paper. He had potential, but he didn't have the special someone to give it to him.

My whole life was based off a movie. I tried to relate it to every romance, every drama that I possibly could. I wanted to be able to feel something other than hatred, but that wasn't something I was good at.

I was a succubus. A demon. It was in my nature to hate.

Now I accepted it. That was all I could do.

I washed my body quickly and brushed my teeth. When I was finished and dried off, I put on my PJ's. I brushed out my hair and it already started to make that naturally alluring curl.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My whole face was manmade. I was manmade.

Not by God's hands.

I was evil. Everything about me. My chalky silver eyes. My perfectly shaped lips. My perfect nose. My beautiful curled hair. Everything about me was perfect.

My body was perfect.

I was made specifically for perfection.

My whole character, everything about me, was for one purpose.

Sex.

I was attractive. And I was meant to use it as my weapon. My survival.

It was kind of ironic actually.

My nature was sex, but I wanted love.

I sighed and set the brush down. When I walked out the bathroom, I was going to immediately get into the bed, but that didn't happen.

Damon was leaning against the window, looking outside at the darkness.

"What Damon?" I asked, exhausted. You could just hear it in my voice.

He turned around slowly and looked me over. I guess I should've worn some underwear…and a bra….

It was cold.

And every woman knows what happens to nipples when they get cold.

"I was wrong." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. It happens. Goodnight." I said sarcastically, walking to my bed. He walked over to me and I stopped, not wanting to get closer to him.

"About Stefan." He continued. Knowing fully well I was tired…

"Are you drunk?" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"What? No." he scoffed.

"Okay, fine, fine! What about Stefan?"

Anything to make you leave!

"I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong." He said.

"Well, that's great. Great for you. I'm glad we got that established. Goodbye." I tried to shoo him out.

"And I was wrong about you." He added.

I sighed and turned around to face him again, "Damon, please. Not tonight okay. I have a lot on my plate right now and you being here, screwing with my head-"

"Ric said you were having problems." He interrupted.

"Everyone has problems. You get over them. I'm just going through a rough patch right now." I was desperately trying to keep my eyes open.

"What happened?" he looked almost concerned.

I looked at him. Should I tell him?

I just shook my head at him. I didn't want to deal with him tonight.

He nodded sadly at me, like he understood, "Okay, I get it. You're mad at me."

"That's not-"

"I know I hurt you-"

"Damon stop using that damn excuse! I get it okay! I know you hurt me! It happens. I was just stupid because I assumed that it was going to be different with you."

"Did you give him the idea?" he asked me out of the blue.

"No…well…maybe. I didn't do it on purpose. If I wanted her dead, she would've been dead sooner."

He nodded, "Alright."

I sighed, "I feel bad for Stefan."

"He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked," I gave him a look, "But he can be saved."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked him, twirling my necklace around in my fingers.

"Because even in his _darkest_ place my brother still can't let me die," He smirked, "So I figure I owe him the same in return."

I nodded slowly.

"I'll help you both bring him back."

"Thank you." I smiled slightly at him.

"But before I do, I need to ask you one question and you can't pull that fake Jade crap on me." He pointed his finger.

I folded my towel and nodded for him to continue.

"What made you change your mind?" he smirked at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"You were so hell bent on staying on that mountain to help find Stefan and then you just gave up, what changed your mind?" He asked. His smile was huge.

I sighed, "We were under attack Damon." I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You're a succubus, had a bag full of weapons, and a teacher with an eternity ring, you could have kept going." He took a step closer.

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get killed." I raised my voice.

"Last time you got killed, you came back to life. That wasn't the problem."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt no matter how prepared we were."

"Elena mentioned you going after me."

"No I just-"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the-"

He shrugged, "Hey it's fine with me. We can sit here and argue all night. What _really _changed your mind?"

"Why are you acting like this?" I whispered.

"What changed your mind Jade?!" He walked over all the way and stared into my eyes.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt okay!" I blurted out, "I was…I was worried about you."

He smiled wider for a split second, "Thanks." He shrugged.

I furrowed my eyes and took in deep breaths, trying to control my temper as he walked around me.

"You know what your problem is?! You don't care! About anything! All you do is bitch about me being selfish and giving Stefan the idea to kill Andie, but I didn't do anything wrong! You're just trying to find something bad about me so you can use it against me. You think that if you can find some kind of fault in me, it'll cross out all of yours! Do you even care about _me_ at all?"

"Of course I care about you. Why do you think I try so hard," he scoffed and walked back to me, "_You_ pushed _me _away."

"Because you don't know how to love, Damon." I said sadly.

"What?" he spat.

"I wish you did, but you don't. You don't know how to be in a relationship with somebody and feel what they feel. I'm a succubus Damon. Do you think I _like _being like this? I should be going around having sex with every guy I meet, but I never did that because I love you."

It was quiet. Dead quiet.

Even the crickets shut the fuck up.

"I love you too." he whispered, staring at my lips.

"I know." I nodded.

He looked desperate, like he wanted to say more, but he couldn't.

He leaned forward, like he was going to kiss me, and I found myself doing the same thing. Our lips were a centimeter apart, before the door opened.

"Oh, sorry." Ric said quickly.

We both pulled away and looked at him.

I shook my head, "No it's okay, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He showed me his bag, "Moving back in. I went to get a bedroom, but obviously…" he trailed off.

We both nodded in understanding. Damon turned back to me and kissed my cheek before walking out the room. He patted Ric's back and Ric stared wide-eyed at me.

"What was that about?"

I shrugged.

"The one time you guys are finally making up and I ruin it. Great." He said sarcastically.

"Goodnight." I called out to him as he walked out my room and went to Jenna's.

I put my hand to my mouth and blinked hard.

God, I was screwed.

**Titanic is the best movie ever.**

**I swear, I could watch that movie a billion times and I'll still be crying out, "NO JACK! NO! MOVE YOUR ASS ROSE!"**

**But of course…it always ends in the same way.**

**Have you guys seen it?**

**It's great.**

**In case you guys didn't catch it, Jade was having a flashback of her and Klaus together back in the day. **

**I'm gonna have a lot more of those, because they are essential to this story.**

**In the end however, it will always be Jamen.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I was going through a writer's block. If you guys have seen the new VD episodes, there's a lot of Elena action, so I'm trying to figure out how to fit Jade into all of it.**

**I'll figure it out.**

**If you guys have ideas, feel free to review or PM me. I've kinda got a few, but I could always use some more inspiration. I'll give credit to those I pick of course. Or if you don't want credit, just tell me.**

**I'm always open to new ideas. If you guys request something, I'll do my best to make it happen. Because I love you guys.**

**You're the best fans ever.**

**Wow…that was a long love speech.**

**Now I'm tired.**

**I love you guys!**


	43. The End of the Affair (part 1)

**Sorry. I truly apologize for being MIA.**

**There's a better apology at the bottom, but for now, just read and get lost in Jadeville!**

When I got home, I immediately went to the alcohol.

I was upset because Jade was so close. Every time I thought I could win her back, she pushed me away. Of course, it was because she didn't want to be involved with me until I proved myself, but damn.

I missed her.

My phone rang and I looked at it. It was an unknown number. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but answered it anyway, "You're interrupting my drink."

_"You miss me?"_ Katherine purred.

"Katherine," I muttered, "Where are you?" I asked.

"_Lurking outside your window, hiding away."_ Katherine said playfully.

I looked out the window out of unsure curiosity to make sure she wasn't serious.

"What do you want?" I asked her. I wasn't in the mood for her drama today. I had too much to deal with.

"_I'm homesick. What have I missed?" _I could practically see her smirking.

Damon took a sip of his drink, "Well, Stefan is still Klaus' little prisoner, Elena and Jade still think they can save him, and no one's thought about you since you left."

_"And what about you? I'm sure now that Klaus is gone and you've given up on your brother, you and Jade are going to ride off into the sunset together."_

I scowled at the comment, "I didn't give up on him, I just don't know where they are."

"_Hmm."_Katherine purred through the line.

I squinted my eyes in shock, "But you do. Are you trailing them?"

"_A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away."_

"Which means you know exactly where they are." I rolled my eyes.

"_All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for answers."_

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"_Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way looking out for you."_She said.

"Is that what you're doing? _Looking out_ for my brother?" I said with distain.

_"Maybe…maybe not. I'm conflicted." _Katherine said, her voice sounded pouty.

I scoffed. I was getting impatient, "Where are they?"

WIWGFY

"_Where are you going?" he asked me._

"_I don't want to talk to you, so I'm going home." I said simply, keeping my pace constant._

"_How do you suppose you are getting home, love?" he asked, getting up and walking beside me._

_I had snuck out and met him a few blocks away from my house. From there, he picked me up and ran through the woods. He took me to a beautiful waterfall. Of course, being us, we got into a fight 10 minutes after we got there and I stormed away again._

_The only problem was I didn't know where the fuck I was._

_I think that's why he took me here._

"_I'll walk if I have to." I said stubbornly._

"_We're about 10 miles away from your house." He smirked at me._

"_I'll catch a taxi."_

_I began to walk faster away, but he picked up his pace as well._

"_That'll be hard seeing as we're in the woods."_

_I sighed and turned around in annoyance. He always beat me at these sorts of things._

"_Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked him._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, love," I winced as he said that word, "I just brought you here so I could spend time with you."_

"_I don't even know why you do if we fight every 5 minutes. There's no reason for us to even be together."_

"_Sure there is. I enjoy your company." He smiled with his hands behind his back. He was smiling widely. His amusement was infinite when it came to my frustration._

_I scoffed and shook my head, "You enjoy my company. That's rich. Really, it really is."_

_I continued walking in irritation. He was such a douche._

"_I don't see the reason for your anger." _

"_How can you _not _see the reason for my anger?! Five minutes ago you basically told me you only like being around me for the sex!"_

"_Well that's a very valid reason, but I do enjoy your company like I said."_

"_Bullshit! You know what Josh?! Maybe we should just stop seeing each other. It's obvious you don't-"_

_He interrupted my ranting with a heated kiss and I couldn't help, but kiss him back. After a few seconds, I pulled back and slapped him._

_He sighed in annoyance and his jaw flexed. I kept walking._

"_Love-"_

"_And stop calling me love! If you don't love me, then stop calling me love!" I yelled at him._

"_I never said that."_

"_No," I scoffed, "Instead you told me that you can never love me. I guess that clears _EVERYTHING_ up."_

_I flailed my arms in anger and glared at him._

"_If I recall, I said that I can never love you because it would be unfair to you."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN FUCKING MEAN?!" _

_He didn't flinch as I screamed at him. I was sure he was used to my temper by now. He was the one that gave it to me._

"_Jadeyn-"_

"_Why can't you be like a normal guy and make up your fucking mind?! If you don't want me, then say it! I don't need to be toyed with okay. My life is shitty enough!"_

"_If you would just listen for 2 seconds-"_

"_In fact! Leave me alone! Don't talk to me or call me! Nothing!"_

_He grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me close to him. I could smell his cologne and could feel his breath on my face._

"_You always say that." he chuckled._

"_I'm so happy that you find my anger so amusing! Really I am." I snatched my wrist back._

"_I apologize." He said sincerely. His eyes bore into mine and I felt my anger disappear. _

"_God I hate it when you do that." I crossed my arms._

_He kissed my lips softly and moved his hand so it held mine, "I don't know what you mean."_

"_Bastard." I muttered._

_He chuckled and kissed my cheek lovingly._

"Rise and shine, sexy."

I smacked my lips and opened my eyes slowly. I saw Damon lying beside me with his arms behind his head, looking smug.

I groaned and rolled over in the opposite direction. It was too early.

"Jade." He moaned in a sing song voice.

"What?" I muttered with an attitude.

"I know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." I shot up and checked my face with my hand. No drool, good. I scowled at him for making me worried.

"I don't drool. I'm too cool for that shit." I said lazily.

He rolled his eyes, "Get up. We've got stuff to do."

I squinted my eyes from my sleepiness and checked my phone for the time. It read 6 AM.

I blew some hair from my face in frustration, "6 AM? Really? You have _nothing _to do at 6 AM? What the fuck! I don't get up for _Dora _at 6 AM."

"Fine," he got up, "Don't come with me bring Stefan home. See ya." He was about to walk out my room, but I stopped him.

"Wait. Huh? Where is he?"

"Windy City." He widened his eyes in that way.

I nodded slowly and smacked my lips, "Wow, there? What a weird place to go to. I mean…come on. It's um, windy."

He smirked at me and crossed his arms, "And you have no clue where that is."

"Psh! Of course I do. I've been there. The wind totally raped my hair."

"Where is it then?"

"Um…hold on." I quickly got up and ran to Ric's room. I opened his door and jumped into his bed. He groaned.

"Jade, get out of my room."

"What the-? How did you know it was me?" I asked him.

"Only you would come jump into my bed at some God forsaken hour to randomly tell me something…or rape me."

I chuckled lightly and got under the covers with him. I sighed, "Ric, you're a history teacher."

His head was turned away from me as he moaned, "umhm."

"Where is the 'windy city'?" I asked him seriously.

"Do you ever pay attention in my class?" he opened one eye and turned his head back to me.

"Sure I do. I remember that one lesson where you were talking about the 60's."

"Klaus was possessing my body." He said, in an appalled voice.

"Oh, well um…that one lesson about um…dammit Ric, we don't have time to go over your lessons! A person's life is on the line!"

He gasped and sat up, "Who?"

"Oh…um…Sinald's!" I exclaimed.

"Sinald? From class?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's in trouble." I said seriously.

"You wouldn't help Sinald for all the money in the world." Ric rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Okay fine. It's not Sinald," I shivered in disgust," But I still need to know where the windy city is!"

"Chicago." Damon magically appeared and leaned against the door frame.

"There ya go. Good job Damon. Jade if you're gonna stay in my bed, you can't touch me sexually."

"Does that mean I can touch you normally?" I asked, hopeful.

"No."

"What if I have nightmares?" I asked him.

"Ask Damon to sleep with you."

"But Damon's being a bitch," I whined, "He woke me up at 6 AM and demanded that I tell him where the windy city is. So really, it's his fault that I'm here in the first place."

"You two need therapy." Ric rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

"What we need is to find Stefan. Come on Jade."

"But Ric wants me to sleep with him." I told him.

"No. Ric wants you to go away so he can sleep." Ric groaned in 3rd person.

"See Damon, your very presence is pissing everybody off."

"If you don't get up, I'm going to make you get up." Damon said threateningly.

"Psh! Ric has my back." I made a face at him and patted Ric's arm.

"Ric has his eyes closed and wants sleep." Ric groaned again.

"That's it." Damon grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ric you were supposed to protect me." I called over Damon's shoulder.

He just took his covers and draped them over his head.

"For the record, I knew it was Chicago."

"Obviously." He scoffed and set me down on my bed. I pouted. I didn't like being up so early.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been all depressed lately?"

"Nope." I closed my eyes.

"Why not?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I'm mad at you." I put my hands on my stomach.

"I didn't even do anything." He raised his voice.

"You accused me of murder. Then started acting like a bitch about it." I muttered.

"You gave him the idea!"

"Not willingly! It was sarcastic! I didn't think he would actually do it! You never even let me explain myself. I even tried to save her ass! But nooo, you had to be your usual fucked up self and treat me like shit!"

He sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. Now will you tell me why you're mad?"

"Nope."

"You're impossible."

"Sexy too."

I heard him ruffle through my drawers and I opened my eyes to look at what he was looking at.

"Ooo, I haven't seen these before." He held them up.

They were my red laced underwear. It was a matching set of lingerie.

"Yeah, Chad got me those." I said.

His smiled turned into a scowl and he threw them back in the drawer.

"I'm gonna go get Elena." I said, getting up.

"No," he made a face, "She's gonna make everything all depressing."

"And you're annoying, but you're still along for the ride."

"I told you about it!" He made a face.

"Well then whose fault is that?" I asked sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed, "Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm awesome." I raised my eye brows flirtatiously and walked out to tell her.

"GET UP BITCH! STEFAN NEEDS A SAVIN!" I ran to her bed and jumped on it like a maniac.

She made a face, "Jade what are you doing?"

"WE NEED TO SAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND! HE'S IN DANGER!" I continued to jump on her bed.

She shot up from her bed, "What?! What happened?!"

"HE'S BEEN CAPTURED BY WILD BABOONS! NO ONE'S SAFE!" I quickly jumped off her bed and spun around in circles.

Her face was blurred, but I could tell from her voice that she was irritated, "Jade that's not funny."

I stopped spinning and dove onto her bed again getting under the covers next to her, "Of course it was. He's in the windy city!" I said in a voice that made it seem magical.

"He's in Chicago?" she asked me.

I sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You know where that is too?"

She shrugged like it was obvious, "Don't you pay attention in scho-wait…stupid question." She shook her head.

"Yeah, anyways. Damon told me. So get up." I patted her leg and she immediately got up and threw some clothes in a bag.

Jeremy walked into the room looking tired and annoyed, "Can you be quiet! It's 6 in the morning." He complained.

I got up from the bed and into a fighting stance and charged at him, jumping on his back.

"JADE! GET OFF ME!"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" I said in a manly voice.

"YES I CAN!"

"I KNOW YOU TOOK MY TAMPONS AND USED THEM AS NAPKINS!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I SWEAR!"

I kept hitting his back as I yelled, "SHE SHOWED ME THE EVIDENCE!"

"WHO?!"

"SARAH!"

"I DON'T KNOW SARAH!"

I jumped off his back and walked out Elena's room like nothing happened and looked at him like he was weird.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked.

"YOU TELL ME!"

"I don't know a Sarah." I raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?! YOU-YOU-JUST SAID-"

"I think you should talk to a professional about this 'Sarah' you talk so highly of." I used my fingers for quotes.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT HER UP!"

"I just told you, I don't know a Sarah."

"BUT-"

I patted his back affectionately and gave him a sad smile, "Maybe you should talk to Ric about these hallucinations."

"HALLUCINATIONS?!" he yelled at me.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Jeremy I know you're going through a rough patch right now, man, but this needs to stop."

He shoved his hands through his hair in irritation and stalked off, muttering to himself about how retarded I was. He walked into his room and slammed his door.

"Hey! I don't think Sarah likes it when you have an attitude!"

He opened his door violently and threw a pillow at me face. I made an 'oof' sound.

"This is why you're single!" I yelled at him.

"Bonnie's my girlfriend!"

"This is why she left!"

"She went to visit her family!"

"Because she was sick of your hallucinating ass! She probably thought you were cheating on her with 'Sarah'!"

"Sarah's not real!"

"Is that what they tell you in your therapy circle?!"

He growled loudly and shut his door again.

I chuckled and turned around to go back to my room, but ran into Damon's chest.

"Stop appearing out of thin air." I hit his arm.

He shrugged, "I'm just cool like that."

I scoffed, "I was under the impression that people who appeared out of thin air were creepers."

"Or wizards." He widened his eyes weirdly.

"You're too jank to be a wizard."

"Jank?"

I shoved past him and went to my closet so I could pack clothes.

"You know something?" he asked me.

"What?" I said, tiredly.

"I love you."

"Cute."

"And because I love you, you should totally tell me-"

I walked away from him in annoyance and went to my bathroom.

WIWGFY

I put my feet up on the dashboard and leaned my chair back. Elena was in the back, restless, and Damon was driving calmly.

I got out my notebook and pen and zoned out.

I didn't know what to write. I hadn't written a song in forever. I always did covers. Carol was going to make me sing at another event, so I had to have my shit ready.

I stared at the paper and wiggled my pen in my fingers.

_White lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes…_

I stared at those words for a while and thought about something that would rhyme, but would also make sense.

"-It's an antique Damon, just like you."

I looked up to the both of them arguing.

"Shh! I'm trying to make a breakthrough." I told them seriously.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked me.

"Writing." I said.

Damon looked over at my notebook, but I quickly pulled it to my chest.

He rolled his eyes and took out a little book. He threw it to Elena, "Here, read this while she's trying to make a breakthrough." Damon mocked me.

"You know I don't like to be mocked." I told him threateningly.

"Yeah, I know a lot of things about you."

I sighed and Elena gave the book back to Damon, "I can't." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stefan's diary." Elena told me.

"Ohhhh!" I snatched it from Damon and opened it wide.

"Jade," she told me sternly, "That's private."

"Elena I'm American. I don't care." I told her.

"Just because you're American means that you don't respect people's privacy?" she asked.

"_That_ and I truly don't give 3.7 fucks about privacy."

"God I love you." Damon chuckled.

I smirked and flipped the pages of the old diary.

"Look Elena, you need to prepare for what you're about to see." Damon told her seriously.

"Yeah Elena. There could be mountains of dead bunnies. Bambi's brothers and sisters scattered across the floor. The bloody remains of Smokey the Bear." I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked at me.

"I've seen Stefan at his darkest periods. I can handle it." She said determined.

"Oh! Here's something interesting," I coughed, "March 12th 1922, my blacked out days: I wake up with stranger's blood, places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." I read out loud dramatically.

Damon gasped and I looked at him curiously, "Shocker! Stefan's not a virgin?"

I smacked his arm, but continued to read, "Also Diary, my brother Damon is an annoying prick who uses women and can't control that piece of shit in his pants. Maybe if he could find some way to stop fucking every woman he met, a girl in the distant future, let's call her…Jade, would take him back."

I turned to him smiled widely, "Wow, even in the past he knew you couldn't have a meaningful relationship. Damn you Elena. You were here before me so you got the better brother."

Damon snatched the diary from me and scowled.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Hey man, the diary doesn't lie."

He rolled his eyes, but Elena smiled.

"It's all knowing." I said in a spooky voice.

"It's a diary, not the Bible." He scoffed.

"I don't follow the Bible." I said nonchalantly.

"I know."

"That thing bothers the hell outta me." I rolled my eyes.

Elena leaned in close to me, "Why _don't _you believe in God."

"Cuz God wasn't all powerful when I was getting pumbled to death." I said sarcastically.

"Is that the only reason?" she asked.

I shrugged, "And I'm a demon, so…self-explanatory. Even if there was a God," I did a mental roll of my eyes, "We wouldn't be besties anyway."

Elena smiled and leaned back.

"Also, Jade can't get into churches anyway." Damon added in.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Psh! I never wanted to be in one. Too many memories." I massaged my temples.

"Like what?" Elena asked.

I saw Damon stiffen in the driver's seat, but he kept his facial expression the same.

"Dave let some bastard perform an exorcism on me. To you, it may seem like nothing, but it was terrible." I shivered visibly in my seat.

"What did it feel like?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Like…," I sighed and furrowed my eyebrows, thinking of the right words to use, "Your body is on fire," I swallowed, "and everything in you is being pulled at. It was like my _soul _was being destroyed or something. I could feel all my bones breaking and I was sweating. I couldn't breathe long enough for my life." I chuckled dryly.

"That's…horrible." Elena whispered.

"It definitely wasn't pleasant." I gave her a sad smile.

Halfway during my explanation, I realized that Damon was holding my hand and caressing it softly. I smiled to myself.

The car was pretty silent after that. I guess none of us were bold enough to say anything else.

WIWGFY

I had finished my song when we got to Chicago. It was perfect! Everything about it! I couldn't wait to show Brian and Jessica. Well…I would have to sing it to her over the phone while she was in juvie, but still!

"We're here." Damon muttered.

I got out the car and smiled, expecting to see a big white mansion, but when I looked at it, I my smile disappeared.

"What the fuck? My homeboy could've lived anywhere and he chose this dump?" I looked appalled.

"There used to be an all-girls high school down the corner but it was shut down for attendance issues," Damon said, "Weird."

He gave a knowing look to Elena.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said sternly.

I snorted at her. She was so determined to get into life or death situations.

He put a finger to his mouth, "Shhh."

I felt that was the perfect moment to yell rape, but…

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

We all walked in and I took notice of how old and dingy everything was. I made a look of disgust as I tried not to touch anything.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said.

"Neither has the janitor." I added.

"Tour is not over yet." He took us to a closet looking pantry and we looked in it.

"No he didn't! Stefan hid his alcohol?! That bastard him!" I feigned fear.

"Look harder." Damon nodded toward the little area.

We both leaned in close and Elena gasped when she saw all the names that were written on the wall. There must have been dozens…hundreds.

"It's a list of names." Elena shrugged nonchalantly.

I smacked the back of her head in annoyance.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Because it's not 'just a list of names' you idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"These are all of his victims?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Still handling it?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

I shrugged and walked back from the pantry, "What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" I said sarcastically.

"I was around." Damon shrugged "Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche, but I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." He smirked.

I then smacked the back of his head too.

He glared at me, but then shrugged, "I asked for that."

"Yes you did." I nodded. He walked away from me and toward the door. I crossed my arms.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"His old stomping ground." Damon said.

"I'm coming with you." Elena grabbed her jacket, but I just sat down and waited for the argument about to come. Damon was going to refuse and Elena was going to bitch, and I was going to roll my eyes at their immaturity. It was like a regular scheduled sitcom.

"No," Damon told her flatly, "You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." He said.

"Of course bring us then leave us here to do nothing for several hours. Typical Damon-plan." I sighed in annoyance.

"Don't leave Jade." He told me sternly.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"I'm serious, the last thing I need is to hunt your ass down."

I put my hands up in fake surrender, "Ooo, I'm so scared."

"Jadeyn," he stalked back over to me threateningly, "I'm not joking. You need to stay here. Don't pull your regular crap."

"I woke up at 6 AM for nothing. We are in the city of Oprah Winfrey and you want us to just sit around," I whined, "And I'm hungry!"

"I'll get you some food."

I grabbed his arm covered by his jacket, "Not _that _kind of hungry."

I gave him that look I always gave when I was in the mood. He swallowed hard and breathed out huskily.

"Jade…are you sure you should be doing that so soon." Elena interrupted.

"I have to feed sometime." I looked at her.

"But-"

"I'm fine Elena."

She sighed and dropped the subject.

I turned back to Damon, looking at him expectantly.

"I can fix that…later." He winced.

I threw his arm back in frustration and walked away. The one time I actually want to get heated with him and he refuses…well, half way refuses. Dick.

So now I was stuck in a room with a helpless human and my hormones raging. I needed help.

**I'm sorry guys. I get into these things called Twilight phases and I just forget everything else about life and just drown myself in Twilight stuff.**

**I'm obsessed.**

**There's a confession.**

**Anyways, I finally finished this chapter. I got a billionnnnn PM's about it so I'm sorry **

**But it's okay because I'm gonna find some way to make it up to you…somehow…someway.**

**Okay, I'm tired. I love you guys.**

**Tell me who you want to see more of.**

**The most popular right now are the following in order.**

**J/D**

**J/S**

**J/K**

**J/J**

**J/M**

**J/C**

**Tell me and I'll give **


	44. The End of the Affair (part 2)

**Boom boom boom boom boom!**

**Snap crackle!**

**Hehehe, I felt like it.**

I made fake crying noises as I lay down on Stefan's old bed. At first I wasn't going to touch anything. I mean seriously! This place was extremely filthy. Elena was reading his diary in one of his chairs, ignoring my desperate attempts to leave the room.

"Elennnaaaa." I whined.

"No Jade. Damon said that it would be safer for us if we stayed here." She kept her eyes on the diary as she responded to me.

"When have you _ever _listened to Damon about safety?" I tried again.

She sighed turned her head to look at me, "We're in an unfamiliar city and we don't even know where they are."

"When has that ever stopped you?!" I sat up.

She rolled her eyes and moved her head back to the diary.

"Oh come on! What happened to that solid true love _crap _that you always use?"

She ignored that, "Listen to this: _April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again."_

"Who's Lexi? Ohhhh! Was Stefan with a girl back then?! Don't be jealous Elena. I'm sure that hussy is nothing compared to you." I tried to comfort her.

"Lexi was Stefan's best friend. Damon killed her." Elena said seriously.

My eyes widened, "Oh um…sorry?"

"I seriously don't know what you see in him sometimes." Elena shook her head.

"You know me," I shrugged playfully; "I love them bad boys."

"Obviously. You and Klaus sure had a history."

"It's not my fault! I didn't know he was such a dip out boyfriend that compelled me to hate him for some, only God known, reason." I rolled my eyes.

Elena continued to read his diary out loud, "_June, 1924. Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery."_

"So this girl made our man the good guy he was today. How uplifting. I wish she was still alive." I said.

"_1935. Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project. Getting me to laugh." _

I smiled at that. At least this Lexi chick was a good person. She seemed like she really loved Stefan. Like she really wanted to help him. I wanted to have that relationship with somebody.

"She seemed nice." I said softly.

"She was." Elena smiled at me.

I heard some footsteps and voices outside. It kind of sounded like Klaus and Stefan. My eyes widened and I turned to Elena alarmed. She turned to me after she heard what I heard. We both got up quickly at the same time and looked around the room to hide somewhere. Elena looked under the bed and I looked in the bathroom.

After my last desperate attempt in those few seconds it took for them to get to the door, I remembered the closet/ pantry that was in the back. I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her into the closet.

The door opened as soon as we got inside and closed the door. I silently pushed my body into hers and we tried to control our breathing and heart rate as we heard them walk throughout the house.

"What a charming little homestead," I heard Klaus' voice. It sent shivers through my body…the sexual kind.

"Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"

Elena's eyes widened and her breathing hitched. I put my finger to my lips as a silent message to tell her to keep quiet.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan spoke again.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood, I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus said.

"To write it down." Stefan nodded.

I looked at the wall full of names and _my _breath hitched. Now it was my turn to be worried. I heard footsteps coming to the door and panicked. If it came to it, I could take on Stefan, but Klaus would be harder considering the fact that my seduction didn't have a great effect on him.

Elena and I stood incredibly still as we heard the door open. I could almost hear her praying mentally.

"And relive the kill, over and over again." Klaus purred.

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked him.

Stefan walked into the small closet and slowly turned to see us. He looked at me once and I swallowed silently. My eyes pleaded with him and I looked toward Elena. Her eyes were all on him. He turned to her quickly and they stared at each other with love and surprise for a second. She smiled slightly in happiness that she could see him for one minute.

"Look what I found." Stefan called out. Elena's eyes widened in fear, while mine widened in anger and hatred.

"1918 single malt." He added.

I let out a silent breath that I had been holding in as he told me to move back silently with his fingers. I looked back and handed him the bottle that he was talking about and he backed out the small room.

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." I heard Klaus' voice trail out the room. The door closed and Elena and I opened our mouths and breathed out labored breaths at the situation that just happened.

We didn't move for a minute, just pressed against each other in fear of almost being caught.

I was the first to speak, "I-I'll call Damon."

She nodded to me, still out of breath. I slowly backed up from the room and went to get my phone.

I tapped the buttons on my phone hard, in anger, and called him. It rang 6 times and he didn't answer. I left him about 4 voicemails and a few text messages, but he never responded.

We paced around the room in anger and after a while, Elena sat down, gripping a vervain dart for her life.

Almost an hour had past and Elena was still armed while I stood in front of the door with my arms crossed. I was so mad.

I heard footsteps outside and tensed. I didn't know who it was, but whoever they were, they were going to get a Jade bitch fit.

The door swung open and Damon came in, flustered slightly, but looking like he was trying to control himself.

"Finally!" Elena exclaimed, getting up from the ground.

"I called you…an hour ago." I said angrily, trying to control my voice. I knew my eyes were changing colors.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan is." Damon walked around me.

"We told you that we were practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena scoffed.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you alone, process it and move on." Damon sat down and looked at her. I was still glaring at him with my arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" he added.

"Yeah." Elena said.

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." Damon got up.

"So you know where they're going to be?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Yes, with Klaus." He answered. "So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan."

"Ok." She nodded. "Thank you."

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this." Damon begged.

"I can do this."

"And what am I supposed to do while you both put your lives on the line?" I asked.

"You're going to stay somewhere far far away." Damon smirked at me.

I scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

He scowled at me and walked up threateningly, "Jade, I know you're pissed, but I'm not letting you anywhere near that guy."

"Sucks for you. I'm gonna be there."

"No you won't." he said determinedly.

"You talk like I'm actually going to do what you say." I chuckled darkly.

He grabbed me by my waist roughly and pulled me close to him and I coughed out a grunt, "Listen to me," he said with venom in his voice, "You're not going to cause trouble today. You're going to stay somewhere safe and not wander off."

"And how are you going to keep me from wandering off. Are you gonna compel someone? Because you know…that won't get you anywhere."

He looked up and stared at a wall in irritation. I felt his grip on my body tighten.

"So you see, either you let go with you or I wander aimlessly through an unfamiliar state looking for you. Take your pick." I smirked.

He knew I won.

Elena watched the whole scene with amusement, waiting to see who would beat the other.

Damon turned around swiftly and pointed at her, "You get changed."

She made a face and grabbed her bag full of clothes, walking into the bathroom.

When she closed the door and turned on the shower, Damon turned back to me and frowned.

"Why are you _doing _this to me?" he asked in a desperate voice.

"Because you think you can control what I do all the time. I'm just leveling out the field a little."

"I don't think I can control what you do all the time! I'm just trying to keep you safe!" he exclaimed.

"From what?! You think Klaus is gonna hurt me? Newsflash! That fool is obsessed with me! That's not gonna happen!"

"No, but he could take you away from me and that could definitely happen!"

I sighed and bit my lip.

Damn it.

"Alright," I pursed my lips, "I have to admit, that was sweet. But he can't just kidnap me Damon. He knows I'll find a way around that. That's why he didn't take me in the first place."

He brought his hand up to caress my cheek lovingly and spoke softly, "I can't lose you."

His eyes were so sad. He was actually afraid that I was going to leave him. It made me sad too. I didn't like to see him so upset.

"You won't." I whispered in a labored breath.

He kissed me softly and I grabbed his face with my hands. His hands began to roam over my body and under my shirt. He pushed me into a wall and continued to kiss me roughly. I opened my mouth and he opened his, pushing his tongue into mine. He grabbed my thighs and lifted them so that my ankles locked around his body.

We heard the shower cut off and he dropped my legs. I wobbled a little and he grabbed my arm, supporting me. We were breathing hard and I took my fingers and combed them through my hair.

Elena came out after a few minutes, saw our disheveled appearance and made a face.

"Seriously, that was like a 5 minute shower!"

We looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

WIWGFY

"Alright, you wait here." He told Elena.

She stayed behind the brick wall, out of sight. Damon walked toward the bar door just enough so Stefan could see him.

Soon, Stefan walked out with long and quick strides.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked us.

"We're here for Oprah of course." I said sarcastically.

"Klaus almost saw them today. Do you know how dangerous that was? You have to get them out of Chicago."

"She's not leaving until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon told him.

"She is the key to everything," Stefan said, "Klaus can't know she's alive."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked him.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me."

Stefan was about to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Tell her yourself." I said.

Stefan turned around and saw Elena standing there. She was wearing a nice dress that fit her nicely. You could tell they both wanted to just hug each other and never let go.

Damon and I left them to do their thing and walked over to go inside the bar.

"I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Damon said.

"Ditto." I said in a bored, monotone voice.

Damon went in first and sat down next to Klaus, who was at the bar taking a shot.

"I see they've open the door to the riff raff now." Klaus glared over at him.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse." Damon smirked.

I pulled my shirt down a little lower and ruffled my hair a little bit before walking over.

"Since when have I ever been considered riff raff?" I asked him seductively, taking a seat next to him.

Klaus straightened up when he saw me and stared at my body, a little too long, but I didn't comment on it…much.

"Did you miss me?" I asked him.

"You two just don't give up, do you?" Klaus noted.

"One word and you don't have to see us again."

"On the contrary, I'll always have time for Jadeyn; it's you that I seem to have a hard time shaking off." Klaus turned to Damon, smirking fakely.

"How sweet, but I'm not really hear for your account." I said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at me and leaned in close to my body, "So what are you here for then, love."

Damon was behind him growling and scowling at Klaus.

"I want you to let Stefan go." I said sweetly.

"Well you see, that's a little bit difficult. We made a deal." He whispered in my ear.

"And that deal is bugging me. You basically stole my best friend. I kind of need him back now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love. Don't take it personally."

I was getting impatient and irritated. So I decided to dig a little deeper.

I shrugged, "Nah, I'm used to it. Actually, I recall you saying the same thing to me when you compelled me to hate you."

His smile faltered, "I had to do what was necessary."

"I didn't like it." I said, almost in a childish way.

"You didn't have to." he said, turning around and ending the conversation there.

All of a sudden he grabbed Damon by his throat and threw him across the room.

"Dammit." I muttered.

I got up swiftly and sighed, "This dude can never stop getting into deadly situations."

Klaus grabbed the umbrella out from his drink and walked over to Damon, entertained.

"I'm a little boozy so you forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He stabbed Damon and I started to ramble.

"Klaus! I want some pie!"

"There's a shop just around the corner love." He said as he continued to stab Damon.

My phone vibrated in the back of my pocket and I pulled it out, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

"What?!" I screamed through the phone.

"Why is it whenever I call your hussy ass, you always gotta have an attitude? What the hell did I do to you?!"

"Brian, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of busy right now."

He sighed on the other end, "You always gotta be havin sex huh? "

"Brian that not-"

"I mean, I didn't know sucubbusses-ies-whatever the plural version of that fucking word is, had to have sex all the damn time."

"We do, but that's not what I'm doing right now."

"Please enlighten me, oh lying bitch one, what are you doing?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know, the usual…helping my vampire boyfriend fight off a hybrid."

"…..sigh….Jade you-you just-you a mess. Gurl I got this therapist. You need to see him."

Klaus stabbed Damon in the leg and I winced, "Brian can I call you later?"

"Yeah, call me when you're done with your orgasm."

"I am not-"

"Gurl I don't need the details!"

He hung up the phone and I stared at it in annoyance. He always called me during the most extreme situations.

"Klaus stop it!"

"Buy a drink love. It's on me."

"I am about to hurt somebody." I grunted out.

"You want a partner in crime?" Damon choked, "Forget Stefan, I'm much more fun."

"No you're not! You're both boring!" I screamed.

Klaus pretended to think about the proposition, but blew it off. He broke a chair and took the leg, walking back to Damon with it in his hand. I gasped and ran over to him.

I grabbed his head in my hands and opened my mouth, taking in his energy. He staggered a little and fell back onto a table.

He tried to get up, but I pushed him down harder.

I heard him groan, it sounded like he was in pain and I pulled away quickly for some reason. I didn't want to hurt him.

Wait…what?

I didn't have time to process that thought because Klaus pushed me back and went back to Damon again. He was about to plunge the chair leg into Damon's chest. All I could really comprehend was that I was going through a fucking panic attack. I was screaming desperately and just as I thought he was going to kill him, the leg caught on fire.

He threw it down and leaned over Damon's helpless body, "Really?"

I didn't know what he was talking about until some lady I didn't know came over, "Not in my bar. You take it outside."

"That's right punk! You heard the wonderful wonderful woman! Did I mention how wonderful she was?!" I yelled from my place in the bar.

Klaus sighed and pushed Damon hard against the floor, "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." He smirked at him and got up, walking toward me.

"You got stronger." He said.

"Thanks for noticing. I've been working out." I flexed my biceps.

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes.

"No, not really." I shook my head.

"That was the first time you fed off of me. But I could still feel the difference between the time you kissed me."

He looked at me strangely.

"Well that's great that you're so perceptive." I said sarcastically and tried to walk around him so I could help Damon.

"That wouldn't have happened unless…"

He trailed off and looked at me for a second, before completely busting out a grin.

"You become more like your mother every day."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and shook my head sadly. I pushed him hard away from me and went to check Damon.

"Come on." I helped him get up.

He groaned in pain, and staggered when we walked out the bar.

I helped him stand up and we both walked over to Elena who looked extremely upset.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

"He said…he said he doesn't want me anymore."

Her voice sounded broken as she stood there, trying to comprehend the events that just happened.

I licked my lips and looked at her sadly, "Elena, it's gonna be okay. Just-"

"All this time..." She was trying to speak through her sobs, "I spent... I spent searching for him and planning on helping him, but now... He doesn't even want me."

I let go of Damon and went to give her a hug.

"Come on, let's get you home."

WIWGFY

The drive to Elena's house was quiet, but I knew Damon wanted to ask me questions. When we pulled up to her house, she got out and gently closed the door.

I was about to get out with her, but Damon tightened his grip on my wrist, "Stay with me tonight."

I looked to him then back to Elena's retreating form and gave him a saddened look, "Let me make sure she's okay first."

He nodded and let go of me while I walked into the house after her. She walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door before I could make it in.

"Elena?" I asked her from the other side. I could hear her sniffing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her from the other side.

There was no answer, so I just sighed and walked back out the house and into Damon's car.

"She's going to be upset for a while." Damon said to me.

"I know." I leaned my head against the window.

It was quiet for about 5 minutes, until I saw Damon's hands tighten around the steering wheel.

He pursed his lips, like he was almost fighting the urge to talk.

"What did Klaus mean? About the whole 'you getting stronger' thing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Lies.

He sighed and turned his head to me, "Come on Jade."

"Damon, I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't okay!" I snapped.

"Does it have something to do with what you're already keeping from me?"

I ignored him and just stared out my window.

"How come everybody gets to know this secret and I don't?" he asked me, irritated.

"Because I don't want you to know." I shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing, which it was.

"Why?!" he snapped.

"Why does it matter?!"

"Because I don't like the fact that you don't trust me!"

"Give me 3 reasons why I _should!_"

He scowled at me and turned away swiftly, almost like he was ashamed to look at me.

"Don't act mad! Tell me what makes you think that I should trust you! After everything that you did!"

"She was a distraction!"

"I don't care what she was! It's your responsibility to take my feelings into account! That's what a relationship is, Damon!"

"Oh like your taking my feelings into account right now, right?" He scoffed.

"You are so annoying." I rubbed my temples with my fingers slowly.

"You're being completely unfair!"

"Because you don't deserve to be treated fairly!"

He pulled into the boarding house drive way and stopped the car, taking out the key.

I opened the car door and speed walked to the front door. I walked in and tried to slam it, but he stopped it with his hand and came up behind me.

"What else do I have to do to prove myself to you?!"

"What have you _done _to prove yourself to me?!"

I ran up the stairs in a hurry to get to my old room and get away from him.

"I helped you and Elena find Stefan, I haven't even _talked _to another girl lately, and I tell you I love you all the time!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to gape at him, "That's what you're _supposed _to do, Damon!"

"Well I've been doing it! So I should be completely trust worthy now."

"You decided that you were going to help us find Stefan yesterday, the last time you talked to a girl, which was _Andie, _was 2 days ago, and you tell me you love me all the time because you want to get something from me!"

"Okay, it's a work in progress, but still."

"But still what, Damon?! Are you suggesting that what you've done in 48 hours is enough?!"

"Fine. Whatever don't trust me. I don't care."

"Oh I've heard that one before!"

He turned around to walk out my room and into his. I heard him slam his door loudly and a few things break.

I huffed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. I scrubbed my body hard and quickly so I could go to sleep. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body and brushed my teeth.

I set the toothbrush down when I was done and looked at myself. I felt a rush of blood go to my head and I blinked hard to stop the pain.

_I slammed my door in his face, and turned around in anger, but he was there._

"_Goddammit Josh!"_

"_Your temper is becoming increasingly annoying."_

"_The fact that you won't leave me alone is becoming increasingly annoying!"_

"_You're so dramatic." He rolled his eyes._

"_I'm _dramatic?!_" _

_I made my hand into a fist and socked him hard. _

"_How's that for dramatic?!" I screamed at him._

_He scowled at me and turned his head back around, shifting his jaw back into place._

"_You're making me angry, love."_

"_You're making me angry too! You know what people do when they're angry?! They leave!"_

"_Until you stop having a tantrum, I'll leave."_

"_Well then I guess you're going to be here all night because this tantrum isn't gonna stop!"_

"_Then I'm going to stay here. If you really want me to leave, calm down."_

_I gaped at him like a fish, unable to form words. I screamed with my mouth closed and shifted my feet in anger. _

"_Better?" he asked me sarcastically._

_I wanted to punch him again, but I knew if I did that, he was actually going to stay until I stopped, so I just settled with a glare._

"_Now I wasn't cheating on you, that woman you saw was named Emma. She's a witch."_

"_You've gotta be kidding me. Witches exist too?!"_

_He nodded, "If you just took the time to listen to me before going insane, you would've found that out earlier."_

_I felt extremely stupid and I made a face at him. _

_He sat down in his chair that he usually sat in when he stayed in my room and folded his hands in his lap calmly._

"_You knew what you were doing." I scowled at him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You intentionally called me to meet you in the woods at the exact moment when I saw you kiss her cheek to see how I would react, because you just _love _to see me jealous."_

_I saw him smirk slightly, but he kept the rest of his body in the same position, "I would never do such a thing."_

_I rubbed my lips together to keep from smiling and walked over to him, "Liar." I muttered, sitting in his lap and giving him a kiss._

I shook my head to get the memory out. I stared at my reflection again and thought about how happy I used to be. He used to make me so happy.

Now he was destroying my life.

I sighed and walked out my bathroom so I could get ready for bed.

I put on some PJ's and got into my bed.

I curled up into a ball and bit my bottom lip.

Why was I acting like such a bitch? I should be happy he was trying for me. I mean, I always used to get mad at the girls that thought they could change the guy's they were with because they loved them enough. I laughed at them actually.

Who in their right mind would think they could change a person? It was a stupid idea. Completely insane.

Yet here I was…doing it.

And I didn't think it was working, but it was. I just needed to be patient with him.

I heard my door open slowly and I didn't turn around to look at who it was.

I felt him get under the covers with me and he took his arm and circled it around my waist. Even though I was still biting my lip, I was smiling widely.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he gave me a loving kiss on neck.

I moved my hands so that they rested on top of his arm that was on my waist. I rubbed circles on his arm with my thumb.

I just had to patient…

**Yay! One more review and I get 500! **

**I feel so happy.**

**Sorry I took so long, but I told you guys I update after 14 reviews. **

**And not reviews from the same person! In the past I got like 5 reviews from one person…not that I minded ;)**

**But it doesn't count toward the 14.**

**Anyways, I want you guys to know that I love you lots. I put a lot of Jamen in this one. You're welcome **

**But for those of you that don't like the Kladeyn scenes, sorry.**

**BECAUSE THERE'S GONE BE LOTS OF THAT IN THE NEXT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**But next chapter should be A LOT of Jadyen/Jeremy/Alaric/Damon/Caroline.**

**Oh, and Brian. Definitely Brian. Like…a bunch of Brian.**

**I would also like to inform all of you that I have an extreme hatred of my other story…I absolutely hate it. A lot. Like, I wanna burn the damn thing. I reallllyyy don't think I'm gonna update that thing. I really don't. **

**But you know what? I'm going to see who wants me to continue it. If I get enough replies, I MIGHT continue. **

**Otherwise…**

**The bitch DEAD!**

**Kay, bye!**


	45. Disturbing Behavior

**I have to say, some of your reviews are crazy as fuck, but they make me laugh, so I guess that's all that matters. Lol.**

**Now, I'm sad to say that the 500****th**** reviewer was a guest so I have no idea who to congratulate, but I will say this: thanks to**

IrisPetals2637

**For wanting to be the 500****th**** reviewer and suggesting that Brian rips off Stefan's head. **

**I also want to answer 2 questions.**

**Yes. Jade will have more powers, she just has to mature, which is coming up soon.**

**Jade's momma…she's here. Trust me. She's here. She's not going to be in the next chapter, but she's coming and she will explain where the hell she's been.**

**Alright kids, review!**

I wasn't tired when I woke up like I usually was in the morning.

But I guess that was because I spent all night dreaming about how much a perfect boyfriend Josh…or Klaus, used to be.

Kept me sound asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was facing Damon. His eyes were closed to. I thought he was asleep at first, but then he spoke.

"Why are you up so early?" he grumbled out. He opened his eyes lazily and stared at me.

"Because I love to see your pretty face." I said playfully, patting his cheek.

He scoffed, "Liar. You hated my pretty face 10 hours ago."

"Hate is such a….strong…word." I swallowed awkwardly to his true words.

"But you hate everything." He furrowed his eyebrows.

I moaned and ran my hands through his soft raven hair, "Mmmm…I don't hate you. And I _definitely _don't hate your face."

"Stop acting cute." he rolled his eyes.

"Never." I said.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Probably." I shrugged.

He sighed and sat up slowly. I forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't help but stare.

"See something you like?" he asked me smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat up too, "What do I want to do today?" I asked out loud.

"We're going to a potluck." Damon answered.

"That's strange; I don't remember asking _you _what _I _was going to do today." I said sarcastically.

"Memory loss already? You're getting old babe." He smirked.

I squinted my eyes at him, "You're so lucky it's early and I can't think of any come backs."

"Come on." He patted my leg and got up from the bed. I watched as he walked to his drawer to pull out a shirt and throw it over his head.

"Nooo," I moaned, "I don't want to leave my bed."

"Stop being lazy."

"I'm not being lazy. I'm just highly motivated not to do anything."

"Well we don't have time to have sex, and when I leave, you won't be able to drive anywhere, so I suggest you get up."

"I have other friends Damon." I gave him a 'duh' look.

"All your friends are going to the Lockwood house, so that's not gonna work." He gave me a knowing smirk.

I pouted, but slid out from my warm bed. The floor was cold and I hissed.

"Damon," he turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "I'll love you forever if you carry me to the bathroom."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "The bathroom's like 5 steps away."

"All the more reason to take advantage of this opportunity. Easy way to earn my eternal love."

"Okay. I'll carry you if you tell me why you're so upset." He crosses his arms.

My smile immediately fell and I put my arms down to my sides, "I'd rather freeze to death."

I determinedly walked to the bathroom, ignoring my feet's protests and I pulled my shirt off from my body, leaving me in only my PJ shorts and socks.

Damon came into the bathroom irritated, "You really aren't going to tell me? Really? Are you scared or something?"

"Oh my God, just let it go." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to let it go until you give me a good reason why you won't tell me." He shrugged and watched me pull off my clothes.

"Then I'm going to ignore you." I hissed.

"You can't ignore me."

"Ignore button activated!" I yelled.

"So you're just going to spend the day not talking to me?"

I walked to my shower and turned it on.

"What if you you need to tell me something?"

Ignore.

"What if you get lost?"

Psh! I didn't need him! I had my Dora backpack with all my maps and Ric! I had the Ricster. The Ric-o-rama. My best friend. Wait, no. Stefan was my best friend…dammit. I'm just going to have to move his position up to 'hopefully future husband'.

I got some shampoo and began massaging my scalp with it.

"Or hungry?"

I winced and stopped shampooing for a while, but continued as if nothing happened. He seemed to catch that.

"See, if you get hungry, who are you gonna feed on?"

That wasn't the reason I froze you idiot. I kinda killed someone and I feel guilty about it. And there are other boys on this damn earth.

"You know we haven't had sex in a while."

I continued to shampoo my hair. Maybe if I just didn't talk, he would walk out.

"And I know you want to." he said it in a sing song voice.

He sighed, "I'll be downstairs, we have to go to Elena's house and pick her up."

Ha. I win.

WIWGFY

Damon had made me coffee, which I didn't accept, when I got downstairs. I knew I was going to regret that later, but for the moment I was mad at him.

Stay strong Jade.

We were in the car and I still hadn't said a word to him or acknowledged his presence.

"So are you singing today?" he asked.

Yes.

But I didn't answer him.

"Seriously Jade? I get it, you don't trust me yet. I was just joking with you."

I turned my head slightly in his direction, but still didn't say anything.

"Um…" he was had his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road, "and I love you?"

He said it as a question, like he wasn't sure if that was what I wanted to hear. Bad news buddy. You tell me that all the time. Although it did give me butterflies every once in a while.

"Only you." He nodded.

I kept looking at him, bored.

"And I'll buy you coffee because you're going to complain about it later." He added.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss, "Cappuccino." I told him specifically.

He rolled his eyes, "I hate the control you have over me."

"Ditto."

He scoffed, "What control do I have over you?"

"You would have some if you just stayed committed to our relationship for a longer amount of time."

"I've been committed."

"Loving me from afar, but having sex with another woman doesn't count as commitment." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't love you from afar. You were very close." He smiled.

"You still had sex with another woman."

"If it makes you feel any better, I kept saying your name during sex." He smirked. He moved his hand and had it travel down my leg sexually.

"Naw, the whole 'sex with another woman' thing doesn't make me feel better." I frowned, ignoring his wandering hands.

He moaned, "I wouldn't mind having sex right now."

I turned to him, "You told me we didn't have time for sex."

"I thought it would take longer for you to get out the bed to be honest." He said truthfully.

I looked at him appalled, "I don't take long to get up!"

"Alright Jade." He said quickly and withdrew his hand.

I stared at his calm face and began to smile, "Aww, see there you go. Just agree with everything I say." I kissed his lips passionately while he drove.

"It's going to piss you off in a while."

"How will agreeing with everything I say piss me off?" I asked him with a smile.

"You like a challenge, that's why you love me so much. That and my charming good looks."

I shrugged, "I'll tell you when it's getting annoying. Until then, agree with everything I say!"

He rolled his eyes. We got to Elena's house and I got out the car with a huff. I hated moving.

"Smile." He said, kissing my lips.

I walked ahead of him and opened her front door.

"Smells like food." I called out through the house. I walked straight to the couch and dropped down like it was mine, laying my legs across the arm.

"Are you making chili?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at us from her spot in the kitchen, "Yea it's for the potluck." She said.

I got up immediately and went to the source of food I got a spoon and took some while she wasn't looking.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon said as I ate the spoonful.

As soon as the chili touched my tongue I looked like I was going into cardiac arrest. My mouth felt like it was destroyed.

I gagged silently as Damon and Elena bickered about chili and dropped the spoon into the sink. I turned on the water and tried to wash the awful taste from my mouth.

God that was disgusting. I can't wait until someone tries it at the potluck. They were going to throw up. I smiled in amusement.

"Hey, Ric." I heard Damon call out.

"Ric! I haven't seen you in forever!" I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek.

He laughed at me and patted my back awkwardly.

"You never greet me like that." Damon spoke up.

"I see you every day." I waved him off, while keeping my eyes on Ric.

"You see him every day." He pointed out.

"Were you listening to my introduction? I haven't seen him in forever."

And by that I meant I didn't see him yesterday. Well, I saw him and talked to him, but only for like 30 seconds. That wasn't enough Ric time for me.

Damon scoffed at me.

"What's up?" Alaric smiled at me.

"Nothing but the sky, the ceiling, taxes. You know, the usual." I shrugged.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Damon asked him.

"Ah. Those founders' parties aren't really my thing." Alaric said.

"You show up and there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon said to purposely piss off Elena.

I giggled.

"Ric if I have to go, you're going." I told him.

"Why do you have to go?" he asked.

"Damon's making me." I whined.

Alaric looked between us, "So you guys are…" he pointed at us and trailed off.

"Single." I answered the same time Damon answered, "Having sex."

Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"We're not having sex. In fact, you should be proud to know that I haven't had sex with him for 3 months. That's right, _months_." I smiled.

Damon let out a tired, sad sigh, "She's killing me."

"You need learn how to control your dick and earn my trust back. Well…whatever amount of trust I ever had with you before you pissed me off."

"Oh what? You never trusted me?" he looked appalled.

"No, I said that I had an _amount. _Small maybe, but still an amount." I shrugged.

"I trusted you." He said in a childish way.

"Oh come on," I laughed, "When have you _ever _trusted me?"

"That time when…when you…we went to…" he paused to think about it, "You're right. I can't trust you for a second."

I smiled at him and turned to Elena, exasperated, "_Where_ did you get this recipe from?"

"This is an old Gilbert family recipe." She said defensively.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon cut in.

Elena glared at him.

"No seriously 'Lena. That shit was gross." I made a face.

"See, Jade thinks so too! We all know how important her opinion is." Damon grabbed my waist. His comment almost sounded sarcastic, but I didn't say anything.

"When did you taste it?" she asked me, looking around for evidence.

"I know, I was so ninja, you didn't see nothin." I smirked, waving my hands in a magical way.

"My girl, such a badass." Damon kissed me.

I giggled and pushed him playfully. I looked back at her again, "Seriously though, it was disgusting. I'm surprised you didn't see my 30 second death going on there after I tried some."

She rolled her eyes at me and looked concerned, "Are you sure you're okay with going to this thing. There's going to be a lot of people there."

Ric gave me the same look, "Yeah, I know that-"

"I'm fine." I said quickly, ending the conversation and giving them both my 'shut up' glare.

"Why is going to a public place a problem?" Damon asked.

"No reason." I muttered and walked away from him to the fridge.

I heard him growl a little and I gave him a look of annoyance, "I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms.

Ric looked between us suspiciously, but didn't comment and Elena continued to cook her rancid chili.

Damon and Elena were talking about her necklace when I walked over to the couch and took a seat, watching TV. It was then that I decided that I wanted to bug Jeremy.

I took giant steps up the stairs as I prepared to make my silent attack. I stopped just outside his door when I hear him talking out loud.

"-I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." He said.

I pouted and made a big groan as I opened his door, "How did you hear me?" I asked him.

"What?" he said alarmed.

"You obviously heard me! Who else would you be talking to?" I asked him.

He looked around breathless, "Um. Sarah."

I put my hands to my mouth to prevent from screaming loudly, "Ha! I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

I did a little cha cha dance in a circle and jumped on his bed, "I'm psychic! The new That's so Raven! Watch! Next time you see me I'm gonna be making this face."

I stopped jumping and looked into a random direction. I contorted my face to make it look like I just saw Jesus and smiled when I was done.

"You watch Gilbert! I'm gonna make so much money!" I laughed and ran out his room like a maniac. I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Guess what?!" I yelled.

Ric and Elena looked at me surprised.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I'm psychic!"

They both rolled their eyes, but I glared at them, "it's true! I said that Jeremy was talking to some imaginary bitch named Sarah and I was right! Just now I walked in on him doing it!"

"Wait what?" Elena asked.

"Yep. Psychic. I predict Ric and I are going to get married." I crossed my arms and smiled at him seductively.

"No. Not that. What do you mean Jeremy was talking to someone?" Elena said, concerned.

"Man I don't know. All I know is that I gotta pick out my wedding gown. Where's Damon?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't here.

"He left." Ric said.

"That bastard left me." I muttered in anger.

The doorbell rand and we all turned to it. I was the closest, but being me, I didn't move.

"Jade." Elena said.

"Hm?" I asked her.

"Could you get the door?"

"Bitch this aint 'Roots' get it yourself." I sat down on the couch. Elena sighed, but went to get the door. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

I heard Ric laughing silently behind me.

"I come bearing gifts!" I heard Caroline's voice.

"Please say that's not chili-" Elena said, but I interrupted her.

"Who is it?!" I yelled from the couch 6 feet away.

"Bonnie!" I heard Elena yell, but I decided to play dumb for entertainment's sake.

"Who the fuck is Lonnie?!" I yelled.

"No Jade! It's Bonnie!" Elena yelled at me. I turned my head to look at the door and smiled brightly.

"I'm back!" Bonnie laughed.

I ran up to them and gave her a big hug and sighed, "I missed you my witchy friend."

She laughed, "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the three of you."

"Yeah, our boyfriends our dicks, but between us," I looked at Ric and whispered, "Ric's my back up. We're getting married." I winked.

They all laughed and Ric coughed awkwardly.

"Bonnie!" I turned and saw Jeremy call out from the top of the staircase. It was like watching a slow motion Titanic scene.

"Jeremy." Bonnie sighed and they ran to each other and started acting all…cute.

We all stared and I decided to break the silence.

"_We'll staaaaay foreeeever this waaaay, cuz you are saaaafe in my heart and my heart will go on_-"I sang, but was interrupted.

"Shut up Jade." Jeremy smirked at me.

"What? Titanic's my movie." I shrugged.

WIWGFY

We were all sitting in the kitchen, helping Elena make the chili. Well…they were helping; I decided to lie across the kitchen table and sleep.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." I heard Bonnie say.

"I agree completely. Normal is so fucking overrated." I said from my spot on the table.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family…Jade what are you doing?" Caroline giggled.

"Shh…I'm trying to sleep." I muttered.

"Only she would sleep across a kitchen table." I heard Elena chuckle.

"Sleeping on people's tables is fun and it's definitely not normal. Ugh! Hate that word." I shuddered in disgust.

"Ow!" I heard Elena hiss. I shot up from my spot on the table and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, "Did I burn you?" She looked at Elena.

"No." She shook her head peeling off her necklace that was stuck to her skin, "My necklace did."

"What the hell?" I asked out loud.

"It burned me." Elena said, putting it down on the counter.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline said.

"Caroline." Bonnie hissed at her.

"What, I'm just saying," she shrugged, "If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan."

"Naw, she shouldn't cook period. Even Stefan can't help her." I shook my head at her.

"Let me see it." Bonnie took the necklace in her hand, but dropped it after it shocked her.

"What is going on?" Elena asked openly.

I sighed and stared at them, "Alright, we can deal with this shit later, for now, let's just head over to the thingy because I have to perform."

They all nodded and Ric came down stairs, "Ready?"

"Yep! Let's roll!" I yelled and ran out the house and to the car.

WIWGFY

DPOV

Ric and I were walking in between rows of food. I stared at all the pots of chili and laughed. I told her didn't I?

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in the back rooms and plot against vampires." I told Ric and he nodded.

"So, what's going on between you and Jade?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's just being _really_ secretive that all." I muttered in irritation. I didn't want to make it obvious, but it bothered me a lot that she didn't trust me enough to tell me anything.

"Well I think she has the right not to tell you, I mean you haven't been acting really committed to your relationship."

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to say something that's gonna piss me off?" I asked him, getting annoyed.

"All I'm saying is that she's in a rough spot right now and you pressuring her isn't cool." He said.

"I don't think our relationship is your problem." I said, angry.

"It is my problem," He said in a more angry tone, "I don't just look after Elena and Jeremy. I look after Jade too and this is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

He was really getting on my nerves. It was a good thing we were at a public place; otherwise I would've cracked his neck by now.

"What I think is you need to take a beat and stop trying to make her tell you things she doesn't want to."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled at him.

"Maybe if you treated her better, she wouldn't get those Klaus dreams all the time."

"What?! What do you mean Klaus dreams?!" I said, taken back.

"Maybe you should ask her about it!" he said in a low, angry voice.

I was about to say something smart, but before I could I heard clapping and turned to where all the commotion was going on. Jade was about to perform.

She walked on stage and I heard a bunch of 'whoops' from the guys. She smiled at them and gave them a small wave. I growled a little, but then remembered she was _mine._

"Hey there." She said in the mike. There was another round of cheer and she smiled coolly.

"Let's have some fun today, Kay guys." She said.

The music began to play and she tapped her foot to the rhythm.

_Give me a second, I__  
>I need to get my story straight<em>_  
>My friends are in the bathroom<em>_  
>Getting higher than the Empire State<em>_  
>My lover she is waiting for me<em>_  
>Just across the bar,<em>_  
>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses<em>_  
>Asking 'bout a scar<em>_ and__  
>I know I gave it to you months ago<em>_  
>I know you're trying to forget<em>_  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<em>_  
>And the holes in my apologies<em>_  
>You know I'm trying hard to take it back<em>_  
>So if by the time the bar closes<em>_  
>And you feel like falling down<em>_  
>I'll carry you home<em>

She took in a deep breath and projected her voice into her mike. God, she was hot.__

_Tonight,__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter<em>_  
>Than the sun<em>__

_Tonight,__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter<em>_  
>Than the sun<em>

The band paused for a second, then continued on her count.

___Now__I know that I'm not__  
>All that you got<em>_  
>I guess that I,<em>_  
>I just thought,<em>

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart__  
>But our friends are back<em>_  
>So let's raise the cup<em>_  
>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<em>__

_Tonight,__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's the set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter<em>_  
>Than the sun<em>__

_Tonight,__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter<em>_  
>Than the sun<em>__

_Carry me home tonight_

The rest of the band began to sing back up for her as she sang.

_(La la la la la la)__  
>Just carry me home tonight<em>_  
>(La la, la la la la la la)<em>_  
>Carry me home tonight<em>_  
>(La la la la la la)<em>_  
>Just carry me home tonight<em>_  
>(The world is on my side, )<em>_  
>Carry me home tonight<em>_  
>(I have no reason to run, )<em>_  
>Just carry me home tonight<em>_  
>(So will someone come and carry me home tonight?)<em>_  
>The angels never arrived,<em>_  
>But I can hear the choir<em>_  
>So will someone come and carry me home<em>__

_Tonight,__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter<em>_  
>Than the sun<em>__

_Tonight,__  
>We are young<em>_  
>So let's set the world on fire<em>_  
>We can burn brighter<em>_  
>Than the sun<em>__

_So if by the time the bar closes__  
>And you feel like falling down<em>_  
>I'll carry you home,<em>_  
>Tonight.<em>

There was a big round of applause and many people stood up. I didn't blame them. Her voice was beautiful.

"Damon?" Liz walked over to me and Ric, "Uh, the mayor just called for a council meeting."

I nodded and shot Ric a glare as I walked away with her.

JPOV

There was nothing better than being loved by hundreds of people. It all made me feel famous.

I walked off stage and gave high fives to all the people at the bottom. I was about to walk over to the girls, but Ric's face stopped me.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I asked him.

"Damon."

"Yeah, he tends to piss everyone off."

He grumbled something under his breath and walked away. Damn, he was angry.

Brian ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I love it when we look sexy!" he screamed.

I laughed, "Yeah they love us."

"You know what I think?" he asked me.

"What do you think?"

"I think I want to buy a puppy."

…

"That was so random." I made a face at him.

"Bitch when have I ever been predictable?" he pursed his lips.

I nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, I wanna name him Poncho."

"Poncho?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe Kunta Kinte." He put his hand on his hips.

I put my hands to my mouth to keep from laughing loudly, "Kunta Kinte? Why Brian? Why?" I chuckled.

"Cuz he's gon be a black survivor." He snapped his fingers.

"Brian that's insane." I laughed.

"No bitch, what's insane is my plan to marry Justin Bieber."

"What?! Brian no! Don't sink down to Bieber level."

"Gurl I love Bieber! Wanna know my plan?"

"I'd rather not-"

"It's a bright sunny day on the island of Tupochi, the sun is just about to set and I can't find my way home-"

"Jesus Christ…" I muttered, looking around at all the people nervously, making sure no one was hearing this craziness.

"Because the GPS's don't work and Jake is visiting his parents' house. And right when I'm about to give up, I see my savior! Justin! He pulls me from the floor and is like 'Brian, I've come to help you', and I'm like, 'Damn Justin when did you get so manly?!'"

"Oh my God-" I put my hand to my face.

"So then Justin is like, 'After my second album," and I'm like, 'Justin, we can't do this. I'm in love with Jake,' and he goes, 'I don't care.' Now this is where it gets complicated, because I'm in love with Jake, but I'm mostly with him for publicity, cuz my ass will be worth millions-"

"What?" I interrupted.

"Shh! Jade, lemmie finish! So, like I said, I'm with him for the press right. But everyone knows that me and Justin got a thing going on-"

"I thought you just said you were on an island named Tupocho. Where is this so called 'press' gonna be?"

"Tupochi! It's Tu-poch-i! Get it right! So anyways, Justin saves me from getting lost in the island and he walks me back to my hut next to the water. But just when I'm about to go in, Jake comes out and he sees me and Justin and he gets all jealous and I'm like, 'no baby! He was just walking me home!' but Jake doesn't listen and he started beating up my boo! So then I go Pocahontas on his ass, screaming like a fucking Indian and jumping on his back like, 'you don't touch my J-J!' and I end up killing him with a sharp rock."

"Wait you plan on _killing_ Jake?!"

"Gurl I had to save Justin." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"But that-"

"Anyways," he interrupted me, "I save Justin, but we still can't be together because the press knows that I'm with Jake, so we end up having a secret relationship. But then some stupid ass flimsy ass hoe, decides to rat us out." He looks at me when he says this.

"You think I'm going to rat you out?!"

"Cuz you want Justin all to yourself!" he spat at me.

"Why get Justin when I have that sexy beast over there?" I pointed to Ric, who was drinking a beer.

"Mr. Saltzman? Gurl what the fuck are _you _on?" he chuckled.

"We're getting married." I smiled.

"Says who? Raven Symone?" he laughed out loud.

"Bitch you're the one talking about a completely unrealistic future with Justin Bieber! That boy doesn't even know you exist!"

"He's a _man. _And he knows perfectly well I exist. I've talked to him face to face."

"I don't believe you." I shook my head.

"Psh! I went to his concert last year and snuck backstage. There, I took his cell phone and ran away with it, knowing fully well that beautiful angel nigga would follow me. I ran to a small coffee shop down by Hollywood and waited. Finally, he arrived with his passé of security and was like 'Dude! You stole my phone!' and I was like, 'Oh this? Damn I'm sorry. I had no idea!'…then I tried to jump him, but security grabbed me and knocked me out. I woke up in an abandoned haunted house three days later. Or was it four?"

I stared at him with my mouth wide open, not believing any of his lies.

"Brian the day you talk to Justin Bieber is the day when I decide to stop having sex for the rest of my life. Which is never." I patted his cheek affectionately.

"Bitch you watch. I 'ma get proof."

He walked off in annoyance and I laughed, walking into the Lockwood house, looking for Elena, Caroline, or Bonnie.

"Hey." I walked up to Caroline and Elena.

They both smiled at me, "You were great Jade." Caroline said.

"Thanks babe." I winked at her.

"So we've been talking." Caroline started.

"About?" I asked.

"Damon." She said.

"Oh God, what did he do?" I asked her.

"I just don't think that you should be so forgiving toward him."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It's not like we don't like you two together-"Elena started.

"-But you can't ignore the fact that Damon has hurt you a billion times." Caroline finished.

"Look, I know he's got some issues, but it's not like I don't either."

"But the difference is that you feel guilt about yours." Caroline said.

"I think he's starting to act better. I mean he hasn't done anything wrong for-"

"Three days. Just three days, Jade. After months of him playing with you and using you as a doormat."

"It's not like that."

"Jade, you're just so blind." Caroline stressed.

"Why is our relationship so important to everyone all of a sudden?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because I don't want to see him hurt you anymore."

"He hasn't-"

"He keeps telling you he loves you all the time just so you won't leave him, but he treats you like crap."

"Caroline, he treats me fine." I said getting angry.

"Oh come on! I see it, Elena sees it, Alaric sees it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I cut her off.

"Alright fine I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just don't want to see you cry over him again, okay."

I nodded, but didn't say anything after that.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric walked over to us.

"Beyond." Elena sighed. We both turned to see Caroline's face go into.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked her.

"It's my dad." We all turned to see, well, they did. I didn't know what he looked like so I just pretended I did.

"Why would he even show up here?"

"I don't know, but I can't…." Caroline started.

"It's ok. We'll call you later." She nodded and zipped away from us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait-" We all turned around and saw Damon come in, "Houston we have a problem." He said.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Managing Bill Forbes, apparently he is impervious to compulsion." He said, not really looking at me and when he did, he looked mad.

"How?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but he threatened to out me, don't get me started on the irony of that." he scoffed.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" I asked him suspiciously. I wasn't fond of the idea of him hurting Caroline's dad.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Jadeyn." He said harshly at me. He also said my full name. He never used my full name unless he was mad at me.

"Well what does he want?" Ric said.

Why the fuck was he mad at me.

"He wants to control the council. Says it been compromised!" Damon scoffed.

"It has!" Ric answered.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply!" Damon said annoyed.

"Would that be so bad?" Elena said, "It will help you keep yourself under control and not hurt anyone, especially now Stefan isn't here to-"

He turned around and glared at her, "To what? Keep me in check?"

He looked very scary right now, not that I would like to admit, so I felt the need to cut in, "Hey, calm down, I'm sure that's not what she meant."

"Since when are you trying to be on Mrs. Goody-two-shoes, side?" he indicated to Elena.

"Why are you acting like this?" I said in a low voice. He didn't acknowledge the question.

"I should have killed him this morning." He muttered.

"Dude! He's Caroline's dad!"

"Yeah and when I kill him she will have one more parent then we do." He said smartly at us.

"Damon stop it!" I tried to keep him from going into the house.

"Damon-" Alaric also tried to stop him.

"You've repeatedly killed my buzz tonight Ric, step aside." Damon said very annoyed.

"Yeah that's not going to happen."

Damon glared at him and looked at his arm, as if he was thinking about something, "Your temporary funeral."

Then Damon snapped Ric's neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him, checking Ric.

"Oh don't pretend like you're so innocent!" he scoffed at me.

"What?! Are you seriously still mad at me for not telling you?!"

"Telling me that you've been having dreams about Klaus?!"

My eyes widened in shock, "I don't know-"

"Oh stop lying Jade! I know you are!"

"Damon you don't understand-"

"Forget it, I don't care." He walked around me.

"Dammit Damon, it's not like they're new! We used to date!"

"Is that what you were keeping from me? You're falling for him!"

"What?! No! Why would you think that?!"

He just pushed me away and ran into the house.

I gasped and looked back at Elena who was making sure Ric was okay. I ran to the house and got there just in time. Caroline and Damon were fighting and he had her on the desk.

"-I'm angrier!" he head butted him and grabbed her dad whose mouth was covered in blood. They both ran out safely.

"Ah bummer, love a good girl fight." Damon said breathlessly.

"You can't treat people like this! If you have a problem with me, don't go around trying to kill other people!"

"Why can't I?" He scoffed. "Nothing I haven't done before." He began to walk towards me, "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?"

"Because I don't want people to think that you're a-"

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you Jade, but last time I checked I was still a vampire." He hissed the words at me.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to act like one!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" He fumed.

"Is that what you think I'm trying to do?! Turn you into _Stefan?! _Trust me if I wanted Stefan, I would have him. But I don't, because I love you and I don't want you to act like this! This isn't you!"

"It is me!" He roared at me, "Maybe if you weren't thinking about Klaus so much, you would know it!"

"Maybe if you didn't act like such a fucked up dick I would dream about Klaus! You know when it started?! Over summer!" He panted while he listened to me rant, "When your stupid ass had to go and have sex with another woman!"

"Is that your excuse for everything? Here's a tip, get over it! It's who I am it's what I do."

"I don't even know who you are anymore." I shook my head.

"I'm a vampire and you know what?! I'm done with you Jade. I'm done with your shit. I'm done dealing with your bitch fits. I'm done with all of it."

"Well I'm done with yours! I'm done with your killing, I'm done with your lack of commitment, and I'm done with your pathetic excuses that you love me just so you can get things out of me!"

"Fine then! I never loved you in the first place!" he yelled at me.

"What?" I said, taken back.

"The only reason I ever said it was so I could get in your pants, since this is over," he motioned with his fingers, "I thought I'd let you know the truth."

"You don't mean that." I shook my head.

"Try me."

He walked out the house and I followed him.

"I KILLED SOMEBODY!" I screamed at him.

He stopped walking and turned to me, I thought he was going to say something comforting, or maybe take back everything he said. I didn't know why I said it actually.

"Alright! That's what I've been keeping from you okay!"

"Good for you." He shrugged.

He kept walking and and just stood there and watched him.

WIWGFY

I didn't know where I was walking to be honest. I didn't know where to go. I just knew that I didn't want to be around people.

I was just walking along the street. I wasn't depressed, I was just…I didn't know what I was. I felt kind of numb. The way I did when I killed that boy. That's kind of how I felt now. Just…numb.

I found a bench next to the street and I decided to just take a seat and think about what the hell just happened. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I assumed it was just Ric or Elena, making sure I was okay. I was tempted to just let it go to voicemail, but something told me to pick it up.

I didn't look at the caller ID as I pressed the talk button, "Hello." My voice sounded empty.

"_Why hello, love." _

"What do you want Klaus?" I said. I sound kind of tired as I answered him.

"_Someone's in a foul mood."_ He commented. I could almost see the smile on his face.

"I'm just not happy right now. So if you could just tell me why you called, I'll go back to my self-loathing."

"_Alright I'll just cut to the chase; I'm planning on visiting you soon."_

"Why?" I asked, sounding bored.

"_Because I miss you sweat pea." _

I sighed in the phone and lied down on the bench, "Liar liar." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, _"I forgot that you could always tell when I was lying."_

"Well that's because you suck at it." I rolled my eyes.

"_I will admit, I do miss you, but that's not why I'm returning."_

"And why are you returning?" I asked him, but he didn't answer my question.

"_How are the dreams? Did you get to the raunchy stuff yet?"_ he asked out of the blue.

"Nope. All I gotten up to so far is me saying I love you and you brushing it off like it was nothing."

His voice deepened slightly, indicating that he was upset, _"Well love, if you wanted to hear me say I loved you, why didn't you just ask?"_

"Because I wouldn't believe you." I shrugged, tracing the cracks on the street absent mindly.

He was quiet on the other end for a few seconds, before he finally spoke, _"Well I do."_

I sighed again, "I wish people would stop saying that."

"_And why is that?"_

"Because I don't deserve it. I killed someone." I said sadly.

"_You used to love me, and I've killed thousands."_

"And look what happened. Now I don't." I said flatly.

"_I have to say, that hurt."_ He chuckled without humor.

"Well you did kill most of my friends." I said.

"_God, will you ever let that go?" _he sighed.

"Not in this lifetime. And I've been told that my species live long."

"_I hate to cut this conversation short love, but it looks like my partner is beginning to wake up again."_

"Tell your partner I said 'hi'." I muttered.

"_You'll be able to tell him yourself soon."_

"Bye." I pressed the end button, ending the conversation. He was always so easy to talk to.

_God, shut up Jade. You sound like you like the guy. You're with Damon!_

"Not anymore." I muttered out loud.

**Aww sad I know. But I made this chapter soooo long because the last one was so short. **

**I was kind of sad because I had to make them break up, 3 days after they got together, and I'm going to tell you right now, from this point, their relationship is gonna be bumpy. Like…really bumpy.**

**Just thought I'd warn you.**

**Alright…it's time for my bedtime. Review please. You know how I love em.**


	46. Hallucinations

**Alright, there are a lot of hallucinations in this one. Try not to be confused. **

**Remember she hallucinates when she hasn't fed properly, and by properly, I mean sex.**

**And another thing: Her mother is still around and yes, Jade will get more powers.**

**Read now.**

"_It's not that hard to just admit that maybe you were a little bit jealous." I resisted the smirk that threatened its way to my mouth. He seemed extra angry right now and I wasn't about to challenge him._

"_Is that what you wanted to accomplish then?" he seethed._

"_I wasn't trying to accomplish anything! You're overreacting!" I yelled at him._

"_Am I? Maybe if you weren't so caught up in attempting to make me so jealous, you would have seen how infatuated he was with you." _

"_For the last time, I wasn't trying to make you jealous and he wasn't infatuated with me. He goes to my school. He's new. He just wanted someone to talk to." _

_I felt like I was trying to convince a child that college was better than candy._

_And failing._

"_Well he won't have to worry about all that once I kill him, now would he?" Josh said smugly._

"_You wouldn't dare." I said venomously._

"_Is that a challenge, love?" he got close to my face._

"_You're such an asshole." _

_He gave me a smirk and started to walk out of my room._

"_Where are you going?" I asked him with an attitude._

"_To see your new friend. Let's see how much he'll want to talk to _me_." He smirked._

_I ran in front of him quickly and blocked his path to my bedroom door._

"_You are _not _going to kill him." I emphasized._

"_Are you going to stop me?" he said in a more challenging manner._

"_Why are you so determined to kill any guy that even blinks in my direction?"_

_He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his body. I could feel his warm breath and feel his body pulse with the urge to kill._

"_Because you are mine, and no one else's." He said harshly._

"_I'm not an object, Josh. You can't just claim ownership of me." I whispered._

_He gently ran his his fingers over my cheek and stared into my eyes. I honestly didn't care for the boy that much. He just seemed like he needed someone to talk to. I took the opportunity to get back at him from that stunt he pulled with that witch of his. I wasn't the only one who got jealous._

_He definitely got jealous._

"_You did that on purpose." He said._

_I shrugged, "You intentionally made me jealous. I figured that karma was in order."_

_His lips pulled up slightly, "Well that's a little mean." _

"_I didn't know you were under the impression that I was nice." I smiled._

_His lips connected with mine and I was so shocked I had to take deep breaths with my nose. He pulled away and kissed my temple once before turning around and taking a seat in his chair that was across from my bed, "Quite mean indeed."_

I groaned feeling a massive amount of pain in my neck and back. Screw that…everything in my body hurt. I also knew that I definitely wasn't on a bed. What I was on was hard and uncomfortable. I was also cold.

I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times so I could see properly.

I was outside. On a bench. A cold, hard bench.

Did I fall asleep here?

I smacked my lips and ran my hands through my hair. It was a mess. I sighed and sat back down on my makeshift bed. What the hell happened to me last night? Oh yeah.

My boyfriend hates me and revoked his love. My ex-boyfriend loves me and is coming for a visit.

Great. Just great. I sighed again, thinking about all the things that were wrong in my life.

My phone rang and I picked it up without looking at it, "Hello?" I asked, my voice horse.

"Why haven't you called me?!" the old bat screamed on the other side.

"The phone works both ways, Grandma." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"It's the grandchildren's job to call the grandparents. Not the other way around."

"Well then, I guess it's all all my fault." I chuckled.

"Yes it is. Now tell Mama G what's up."

I shrugged, "Shit."

"Oh my. I hate when that happens." She tsked.

"Yeah it's terrible." I smacked my lips and swallowed the spit in my throat.

"How's your brother and father?" she asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. He's your son and grandson. Why don't you ask them?" I sighed.

"Because I don't trust their answers."

"You always were a smart old bat." I bit my smiling lips.

"And you always were a stone cold bitch. I guess time changes nothing." I could hear her doing something loud in the background. It sounded like a chainsaw.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I was bored and decided I wanted to redecorate my house." She said nonchalantly.

"With what? A lawnmower?" I said sarcastically.

"Something like that…" she trailed.

"I swear to God, if you say a bulldozer-"

"Honey, I'm old…not crazy. I'm using a chainsaw."

"Nope. You're old and crazy." I shook my head.

"At least I take pride in it. Remember dear, crazy always beats strength."

I laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I 'ma win if I ever get into a fight with that heifer Mrs. Mallory."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"She stole my fucking tea cups. I know she did. And when I see that bitch Mallory, it's lights out for that hoe."

"I think age has made you more ghetto." I muttered.

"Whatever, I just know her ass is mine."

"She's like 20 years younger than you." I scoffed.

"Honey, didn't I just say crazy beats strength. With strength, you know your ass will probably get dropped, but with crazy, you don't know if I 'ma drop kick yo ass, or pinch your nipple and amputate your leg off with a butter knife."

"Grandma, you need help." I said slowly.

"My helper quit." She said sadly.

"I can see why."

"He claimed that I was obsessed with having sex with him."

"Was he cute?" I asked.

"Oh yes."

"God you probably freaked him out."

"Yeah, that's probably why he quit."

"So is that what you've been doing for the past few months? Redecorating your house and scaring off your helpers?"

"No. I'm having an affair." She deadpanned.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"With a doctor." She continued.

"Um, why?" I asked her. Not that I had an amazing relationship with my grandfather, but still…

"Because I was bored, Jadeyn. So fucking bored."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked her.

"Well, also because the sex is getting old-"

"Ew! Grandma!"

"And I'm cold and vindictive. I spend a large portion of everyday vibrating with a powerful sense of wild and irrational rage toward my husband and his useless penis."

"That's gross." I grimaced.

"So how's your sex life?" she asked me seriously.

My mind flashed to the past months. Succubus, sex, more sex…then a little bit more sex after that.

"It's been….eventful." I nodded.

"And what are you doing today?" she asked me.

"Hopefully not running into my ex-boyfriend."

"Which one, I know you must have many."

"Grandma, I'm not a slut." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh honey, I know that….a whore is a more fitting title." She chuckled on the other side.

"Takes one to know one."

"Amen to that sister." She muttered.

I sighed, "You remember Josh."

"Faintly."

"He's promised a visit."

"Wait, was Joshua that motorcycle rider with the tattoos?"

"No that was Wayne."

"Then he was that one man with the piercings and ugly sister."

"Um….I've never dated anyone-"

"Oh dear, that wasn't you, that was me."

I ignored her comment and continued, "He's the older one with curly hair. The one that I was completely infatuated with."

"Oh yes. I liked him."

"He's stupid."

"He's hot."

"He's an idiot."

"A hot idiot."

"You can't counter act an argument with the word hot every time."

"Sure I can. I think the fact that he's hot is very important."

I got up after getting a massive cramp in my leg. I had to walk it off.

"Grandma, he's not very nice."

I stared at the trees as I tried to figure out where the hell I was.

"I was always one for bad boys too."

"He's not the good kind of bad though."

"Even better." I could practically see her smile through the phone.

"Why is it so hard for me to find a good guy?"

"Because good is boring. And if you're anything like me, you hate boring."

"I don't want to hate boring. Hating boring gets me stupid boyfriends."

"I find that the sex makes up for it."

"You are so nasty for an old woman."

"That's why I get so much action."

After a few more minutes of talking to Grandma 2.0, I finally found myself in a familiar neighborhood.

I felt terrible for totally fucking up my relationship with Damon, but at the same time I was pissed as fuck.

I had walked around for about 2 hours more before I finally decided to make myself known to society. I checked my phone; it read 2:32 pm. That meant that I had some serious time to kill. I thought about everything that I needed to do, but I couldn't.

I didn't have any plans.

Of course, when you're surrounded by a bunch of vampires and witches, you can't really plan your day.

I was tempted to go into the woods and walk around for a while, but that was a stupid idea because I would get lost and Damon was pissed at me and he wouldn't come to rescue me. I sighed and sat down on a sidewalk curb in front of a random house.

"What's up?" someone said randomly.

I looked up and sighed loudly through my nose.

"Please, not today." I begged.

"Sorry, you can't really control hallucinations. It's your brain trying to knock some common sense into yourself."

He took a seat next to me on the curb and I scooted away from him.

"Hey, it's your fault. You're the one who hasn't fed in a few days…sexually." He said.

"I've fed-"

"You haven't had sex."

"Why should that matter?"

"You know you're basically asking yourself these questions, so if you don't know, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Why did I come up with the name 'Ron' for you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe because I remind you of Ron Weasly from Harry Potter."

"What a stupid excuse."

"You just called yourself stupid." He smiled.

"Fuck you."

"How can one fuck oneself?" he said in a philosophical way.

"Ugh! I'd rather have my mother here than you!" I yelled.

I didn't hear him respond, so I turned to make sure he was still there, instead, my dear old mother was sitting next to me.

"Better?" she asked.

"Oh my _God!_" I exclaimed, mentally slapping myself.

"You said you preferred your mother."

"I didn't mean it literally! I was being dramatic!"

"Sucks." She shrugged.

"Why are you all even here?" I asked her.

"I already told you, you haven't been feeding properly."

"Well excuse me if I'm a little hesitant to feed off somebody when I killed someone a few days ago!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you didn't love it."

My upper lip rose in an irritated manner, "I'm not saying I didn't, I'm just saying that it was wrong."

"Is it wrong to embrace what you truly are?" she asked.

"I don't want to embrace it. Embracing it is deadly."

"So what?! People come and go, that's life."

"That's murder." I shook my head.

"That's humanity. And you're not human, so why are you so upset?" she brought her hand up to her face and inspected her nails as she talked as if what she was saying was so influential, she didn't need to try and make a point.

"Because I used to be human." I argued.

"No, you used to _think _you were human." She stressed.

"What's the difference? I still feel guilty." I looked down.

"Guilt fades with age." She shrugged.

"Aren't you hallucinations supposed to be the voice of reason?" I asked her, annoyed.

"We _are _the voice of reason. You just aren't listening." She shook her head.

"Shouldn't there be a hallucination with a conscience, or something? The angel kind?"

"Would you like one?" she asked me, with a suspicious smirk on her face.

I was hesitant to respond, "I don't know."

"Yes you do. I don't know why you keep forgetting you can't lie to yourself."

"Fine. I do." I said reluctantly.

"You're a demon." He hissed in my right ear.

I quickly turned and widened my eyes when my head magically made Dave appear.

I turned back to my 'mother' and sighed, "Seriously?"

"You wanted the one with a conscience. All your other ones don't have one." She shrugged.

"Elena?" I offered.

"You don't really take her thoughts into serious consideration." They both said at the same time.

"I hate this." I moaned.

"It hates you." 'Dave' muttered.

"No, you hate me. There's a difference." I sighed.

"You think everyone doesn't hate you? You're a monster." He seethed.

"You're a Goddess." She whispered back.

"You deserve pain."

"You deserve pleasure." She countered.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You hurt people." He spoke louder.

"But you don't really care." She rolled her eyes.

"You want to. You want to be human." He leaned in closer.

"You _wish_ you wanted to be human."

It was like listening to two kids fight over candy.

"You feel guilty."

"But you know it will go away eventually." She slid closer.

"You hate everything." He tried again.

"You love sex." She offered. Bitch spoke the truth.

"Sex goes against God."

"Who the fuck cares?!" she exclaimed. I even rolled my eyes at that one.

"You believe in God." He said in more of an accusing way.

"You wish you believed in God. You wish there was some kind of proof, but there isn't any, so why bother?" she asked rhetorically.

"You laugh at bad things." He tried again.

"But you can't control that." she smiled.

"It's wrong."

"It's funny."

"You're bad."

"Bad feels so good."

I felt trapped. I couldn't go anywhere. I had to keep listening to these two argue and they both had points. I will admit one of them had better points than the other.

"Ha! Even in her mind she still likes me more than you!" she teased him.

"Maybe I should've come as that boy you killed." David shook his head.

"This is crazy." I moaned, grabbing my head in my hands.

"Because you're crazy." My mother laughed.

"You're the one that gave birth to me." I rolled my eyes.

David huffed, "Sadly."

I turned to him and frowned, "Just because you're a bitch to me outside my mind, doesn't mean you have to play the part in it."

He shrugged, "I have to seem realistic."

"Then morph into someone else." I said, irritated.

"Someone's in a mood." Klaus appeared from Dave.

"No." I moaned. My mind had a sick sense of humor.

"What? You said come as someone else!" he smirked.

"Someone I don't loathe completely." I frowned.

My mother smiled widely, "I think he's cute."

"Because you're my dark side." I shook my head, then I straightened up, "Wait, you're both my dark side."

"Yep." She popped her 'p'.

"I said I wanted the angel." I whined.

"No, you wanted someone with a conscience." She said, inspecting her nails again.

"But Klaus doesn't have a conscience." I said.

"What does that tell you?" she smiled.

"That…_I…._don't have a….conscience?" I asked her, slightly confused. What's that supposed to mean?

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm you, remember?"

Klaus kissed my cheek.

"Damn, even in my mind, you're still an annoying creep." I muttered.

"Don't pretend like you're not falling for me." He said.

"I'm not." I said forcefully.

"Liar." He whispered. I turned to my hallucination mother and begged her with my eyes.

"Please make him stop." I groaned.

"Why?" she questioned.

"You all suck dick." I muttered.

"Yes you do." She said, like a smartass.

"I would know." Klaus smirked.

"How could you! You're not real!" I yelled.

I saw jogger run by and stare at me strangely. I smiled at him once and pointed to my ear, "Bluetooth!"

He still looked at me strangely and I sighed as he rounded the corner.

"You guys always make me look crazy in public." I sighed.

"Well you are talking to yourself." Ron came back, making the others disappear.

"Because you all are making it difficult to act normal." I threw my hands in the air.

He stared straight ahead of me and smirked at nothing in particular, "Where's Damon?" he asked.

"I can't ask myself a question I don't know and don't care to find out." I rolled my eyes.

We talked for a few more hours while I continued to walk around the neighborhoods. I wasn't hungry for regular food and I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody because I was pissed as fuck.

I knew that I should actually eat something to help with the cravings, but I was so emotional that the thought of food made me lose my appetite.

It was about 6 pm now and I had done nothing, but talk to myself. How productive, right? I didn't even wanna talk to Brian. He was too happy for my taste right now. I needed someone depressed. I needed someone who's always sad.

"I'm bored." He stated.

"Me too." I said.

I looked around at the trees slowly and thought about what I could do.

"You should call Elena." He said.

Of course, I had my phone out before he could finish. The phone rang a few times before she finally answered.

"Hey, Jade." Elena said.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I muttered.

"Me, Caroline, and Bonnie are getting ready for senior prank night." She said cheerfully.

Okay, Elena was a bad idea. She was too happy. I expected some answer like, 'Ice cream and a marathon of sad movies because Stefan and I are over'.

"Why are you so cheery?" I asked her, irritated.

"Because I need to find some way to get over Stefan. I need change. And this prank night is the perfect opportunity. Why don't you come over to my house? I'll drive us all over." She said.

"I don't know…" I trailed, not in the mood to be around people.

"Come on, if anyone can prank anybody, it's you. And…maybe it will get your mind off Damon for a while." She said.

I stomped my right foot in frustration because she was probably right, "Fine." I spit out.

"Great. Where are you?" she asked.

"Around. Gotta go." I hung up and looked around my surroundings.

"Where are we again?" Ron asked me. I shrugged.

"When in doubt, go to a random house, seduce someone, and make them take you where you want to go." I smiled.

We both walked to the nearest house and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but finally someone answered.

The door opened and I smiled at the man who was jogging earlier.

"Um, hi?" he asked.

"Hi, I need some help." I said.

He looked at me and I heard a faint 'clearly' come from his mouth, even though it didn't move.

"Dude I promise I'm not crazy, I just need to know what street this is and if you know where Floyd Street is."

He looked at me strangely, "you're really far away from that area."

"Well can you give me directions?" I asked him, rolling back and forth on my feet. I was _trying _to be nice and not sexually hypnotize this guy, but he was taking a long time trying to help me.

"I'm going to have to look it up." He said.

I sighed loudly and he gave me an irritated look, "I don't have to help you."

"I tried to be nice." I muttered. I shook my head and stared at him in his eyes. "I'm so pretty." I grabbed his hand gently and stared into his eyes. His posture relaxed at my touch and his breathing became labored, "Don't you think I'm pretty?" I asked him.

"Yea. You're so pretty." He moaned.

I bit my lip and caressed his face, "Do you think you could drive me to my friend's house?"

"I'll do anything you want." He sighed.

I smiled at those beautiful words I seemed to love so much, "Of course you will. Let's go."

I pulled his arm and led him outside towards the car out in the front.

WIWGFY

We arrived at Elena's house a little after 6:30. It was extremely difficult to be in the car with the horny guy, but he got me where I needed to to be. I got out the car, leaving him upset and went to ring the doorbell.

"Can I at least have your number?!" he yelled from the car.

"No!" I yelled back, without looking back.

Elena answered the door a few seconds later, "Hey!" she said with a smile.

I gave her a tight smile and walked in. She stared outside strangely, "Who's that…guy outside?" she asked.

"I didn't ask for his name. I just needed him to get here." I shrugged, taking a seat next to Bonnie.

"Wait, you just randomly got into a car with a stranger?" Bonnie asked.

"I do it all the time. I mean, my boyfriend hates me and I don't have a car so…" I trailed.

"I could've picked you up." Elena said, closing the door.

"Yeah well I didn't know where I was and Mr. Dude who gave me a ride wasn't being helpful, so I took matters in my own hands."

They both shook their heads and Caroline came downstairs, "Hey Jade." She said.

"Wassup Blondie." I smiled and threw up a peace sign.

"Everyone ready to go?"

We all nodded and got up so we could go be delinquents.

WIWGFY

We were setting up mouse traps in Alaric's room and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. He was gonna be in for a surprise.

"I think our wedding should be on a roof top in Japan." I said.

"What wedding?" Tyler asked.

"Me and Alaric's. I want it to be on a tall ass building and there needs to be Japanese cherry blossoms."

"Why do you wanna go to Japan?" Elena scoffed.

"Because Japan is awesome as fuck! Duh!" I exclaimed.

"Why can't you be _normal _and go to a _normal _place, like Hawaii?" Tyler asked me.

"Because I want to go to Japan. I don't know what's so hard to understand about that Tyler." I said, giving him attitude.

"Well for one, I'm very concerned about you leaving the country. You might do some crazy shit."

"Dammit Tyler, I hope you get kidnapped by clowns and they drown you in pudding." I crossed my arms.

"Oh what?!" He got up and glared at me.

"Yeah! And then I 'ma call up Dora and she gonna whoop your ass with a burrito."

"She's not real!"

"You're not real!"

"Ooooo good one." He said sarcastically, waving his arms around.

"-And then I'm gonna get Boots and he's gonna take you out with one of his boots."

"You and these cartoons." He rolled his eyes.

"One day, the cartoons are going to come together and harass you in the middle of the night."

"I'm ready! I'm a werewolf! What are they gonna do?"

"Kill yo ass! How about that!"

"Tell them to come over. I'm ready!"

"Alright! Sleep with your eyes open tonight!"

"I will! I've got it planned!"

"And when you get knocked the fuck out, I'll have it recorded bitch!"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of cartoons knock out a teenage werewolf. It's gonna go viral."

I was about to say something, but someone walked into our room, causing all our mouse traps to go off.

"Aww! Dammit!" I cursed.

Matt walked in, looking confused and shocked.

Everyone else groaned, watching our work go down the drain.

"Do you know how long it took us to set this up?!" Caroline yelled at him.

"A long ass time! I'm talking precious Jadeyn time!" I yelled.

"Yeah! Jadeyn's time is wasted!" Tyler spoke up too.

"Sorry." He lamely apologized.

"Bitch." Me and Tyler muttered. We shared a look and fist bumped with a frown.

"How could you forget?! We've only been waiting for this since like freshmen year!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, Matt," Elena spoke, "If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"And if Elena's doing it, you _have _to do it because she's like…boring as fuck."

She glared at me and I shrugged, "Come on, it's true."

She rolled her eyes, "We can't all be witches, vampires, werewolves, and succubii."

"Is it succubii? I thought it was succubuses. Doesn't that make more sense?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe it's like the word fish. You know how the plural version for fish is still fish? Maybe the plural version is succubus." Tyler said.

"Mmmm…good reasoning," I thought about it and came up with an example sentence, "Oh my goodness, look at all those sexy succubus."

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He shrugged.

"You guys are so easily distracted." Bonnie said.

"Cuz we're so awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt said to us all.

"Caroline is making us." Bonnie sighed.

"And you know how she can be." I crossed my arms.

She threw a marker at me and I gave her a fake scared look.

"We are about to be seniors!" Caroline yelled out, "These are the memories that are going to stay with us forever and-"

"If we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished Caroline's lecture and gave her a winning smile.

"Go ahead, make fun." Caroline smiled back at Elena.

"Why would we make fun? Considering we're immortal and all…" I trailed with my lips tight.

"You're all lame." Tyler told us.

"Bitch speak for yourself!" I interrupted.

"Except Jade. I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler grabbed some supplies and walked out the room.

"Wait, I wanna go with him. He's doing all the raunchy stuff." I pointed at Tyler's retreating figure.

They all shot me looks as I grabbed some stuff myself and walked after him, "I'm making memories bitches!"

"I love you!" Caroline called after me and I waved after all of them and ran out the room.

I had a hot glue gun and a bag of potato chips. Now I'm going to get back at Mrs. Hernandez for taking away my Dora the Explorer booklet.

I mean, Shay got it back for me, but still.

"Lalalalalalala gonna piss off my teacher and fuck up her classroom." I sang.

"There's my favorite girl." I heard from behind me. I turned around and gasped.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"Hello love." He smirked.

**There's a reason this took so long, but I'm not really going to dive into that reason.**

**Just know that I haven't stopped thinking about this story. I'm on it; I just had some stuff to take care of.**

**Love you guys!**


	47. I Won't Shed A Damn Tear

**Hey guys.**

**So um…yeah.**

**I'm hungry as fuck. I think I'm gonna go make some mac and chaze. (Pronounce the way it's spelled chaaaaa-zzzz)**

I stared at him with my eyes widened. I knew he would be coming, I just didn't know when. And I for sure didn't know it would be so soon. Not while Elena was still human. I wasn't freaking out just because he was here, but because Elena was in a room 5 doors away.

"I missed you." He said with a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. That could only really mean he was mad about something.

"Yeah you said that yesterday. What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly out of breath from nervousness.

"I seem to have left something behind. Something I should have made sure stayed dead." He said with bitterness.

I gulped and gave him a forced smile, "Well I assure you," I coughed, "That bitchy werewolf is very dead."

He walked up closer to me and looked down, "I think we are both aware that's not what I'm talking about."

Klaus brought his head up and I turned around to hear Elena's voice.

"I'm gonna go help-" she stopped in her tracks as she saw the both of us in the hallway.

"Jade." She finished.

I looked around awkwardly.

"There's my girl." Klaus stared at her as she didn't move.

"Klaus, just-calm down." I turned to him.

"You're supposed to be dead," Klaus stared at her, ignoring me, "What are we going to do about that?"

"I have an idea! Let's not do anything dramatic." I patted his chest.

"On the contrary love, I think dramatic is exactly what we need."

He sped over to Elena and grabbed her arm. She gasped as he squeezed it hard. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Don't be difficult, love."

I sighed and followed them as he sped walked around the school.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still alive." He spoke fast.

"If you're gonna kill me, just do it!" Elena hissed at him.

"Can you stop walking like a fucking maniac?" I spoke behind them.

"I'm not going to kill you yet. Not until I know I'm right... But I do have ways of making you suffer." He kicked the gym door open, pushing Elena through. "Attention, seniors!" Klaus said in a fake accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over, head on home." Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Oh damn, did you and Elena get caught?" Shay came up to us.

"Yeah, this dick assigned us two weeks detention. You better get out of here before the other teachers catch you." I pretended to look annoyed.

He nodded, "Right. I better go." He said, but he didn't move, he just continued to stare at me.

I nodded awkwardly, "Yea."

He nodded….still not moving. Damn, I knew he had a crush on me, but still.

"Go on lad, right foot in front of the other." Klaus came up and shooed him away.

Shay glared at him, but walked away anyway, "See you tomorrow." He smiled.

"He's lucky he's not dead." Klaus muttered.

"Your jealousy is probably the most annoying thing about you." I said, turning to him.

He ignored me and looked over at that one girl…Darla, Drew, whatever, and some other kid I didn't know.

"You two. I remember you." He pointed at them.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" She looked over him.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus smirked at her. He stared into her eyes and began to compel her, "Lift your foot up, please Dana."

"That's what her name is! I can never remember." I said out loud to myself.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He smirked.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena said.

"How do you know our classmates' names. That's kinda border line stalker." I shook my head.

"Oh yes, and please don't seduce them, love. I'd hate to have to snap your neck."

"And stop fucking threatening me. I'm not stupid." I pushed him away from me, walking toward the bleachers.

"Don't take it personally!" he yelled after me. His voice echoed through the gym.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want! Dipshit." I muttered the last part.

I didn't know how we would get out of this one. Usually, by some magically entity, we all managed to make it out of sticky situations, but this was over the line. There was nothing we could do. There was nothing _I_ could do.

It made me sad because when we had a problem, Damon and Stefan would pace back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. Now Damon was gone, Stefan was in town somewhere we didn't know, and I was stuck with a psycho ex-boyfriend.

"Why don't you just, you know, suck the life out of him?" Ron popped up and asked.

"Because that didn't work last time, he's too strong." I muttered.

Klaus looked up at me and cocked his head, "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody." I yelled back down at him.

He sighed in irritation, most likely because I was giving him a hard time.

"Why don't you ask, maybe if you take a little, he might lose some of his strength." Ron suggested.

"I'm not asking that idiot for anything." I muttered.

"What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity." I turned to him.

"You're always so damn prideful." He shook his head.

"Hey, my pride is my best feature."

"It's also your most pathetic." He rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you me? Where is this attitude coming from?" I glared at him.

"Maybe it's because you haven't fed and you're hungry. Maybe it's because you haven't had sex in _days. _Maybe, just maybe," he raised his voice sarcastically, "This annoying period of celibacy is annoying the fuck out of me!"

"No need to raise your voice. I'm horny as fuck too." I sighed.

"I can help with that, love." Klaus said from below the bleachers.

"I'd rather starve." I called back down.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

I made a face at him as he turned back around.

Dana was still trying to balance on one foot and that kid Chad was standing next to her. He looked nervous as she wavered. My thought was he didn't feel like beating a girl to death.

"Keep it up." Klaus smiled at her.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus muttered to her.

Suddenly the gym door opened and Matt and Bonnie came in with shocked faces.

I groaned and lifted my head from my hand that was supporting it, "Dammit Bonnie. Why did you have to walk in here?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." They both fell to the floor and Chad held her closely. Klaus turned back and looked at Bonnie "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right," Bonnie said determinedly, "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Just when he finished talking, some blonde chick came in, dragging Tyler along.

"Get off of me!" Tyler ordered.

"What is this?! A supernatural tea party?! Why does this shit always happen to us?!" I yelled from the bleachers. I walked down and Ron followed me.

"Well if you think about it, our lives would be easier if we didn't associate ourselves with them." Ron stated.

"First of all, this is _my _life, not _ours. _Second, if I didn't associate, my life would be boring."

"Are you hallucinating?" Klaus asked me as I walked toward everyone.

"None of your business." I crossed my arms.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you fed properly-"

"Again! Mind your own damn business!" I yelled at him.

"So this is the beautiful succubus you talk so highly of," the blonde spoke out loud, "Your words don't do her justice, Nick."

I smiled at that a little, but I tried to hide it, "How nice." I stuck out my hand, "I'm Jayden! You're sexy too."

She took it and smiled back at me.

"Why are you so nice to her? She just dragged in Tyler." Elena said from Klaus' side.

Elena glared at her and I smirked, "Well she was nice to me. It's only common courtesy that I return the favor." I shrugged.

"Who is she?" Elena asked with attitude.

"I'd like you to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning, she can be quite mean." Klaus smirked at her lovingly.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah smiled playfully as she chucked Tyler towards the Klaus.

"Did you really have to bring in Tyler? That's fucked up." I glared at him.

"Rebekah brought him in." he looked down at me.

"Because you made her, cuz you're a dick!" I pushed him away from me, because somehow during the conversation, he moved extra close to me.

He sucked in a breath, "You're trying my patience, love."

"Well good! Now we're even!" I exclaimed without looking at him.

"She's quite the spitfire, Nick." Rebekah smirked.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"Why did you bring in Tyler? He didn't do anything to you!" I asked again.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus said before he bit into his wrist.

"Ugh. Sick." I made a face.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." He snapped Tyler's neck and he fell to the floor.

We all stared at his body in complete horror, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse….

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed.

Matt, Rebekah, and Bonnie stared at me like I was crazy.

I covered my mouth as I went through my fit of giggles. Fuck my life.

"Why is she laughing?" Rebekah questioned.

That only made me laugh harder and I bent forward, trying to breathe. Oh my God, that was funny. Well not really, but…

"It's in her nature to laugh at horrible things. It's quite entertaining actually." Klaus said like a know-it-all.

"Dude, stop laughing." Ron said from beside me.

"Shut the-giggle-fuck up." I turned to him.

"And who is she talking to?" She asked again.

"She's hallucinating. She hasn't fed in a while I suppose. Of course, that could easily be fixed-"

I punched Klaus' arm as hard as I could while I was dying of laughter. I didn't hit him that hard, however, I just ended up leaning against him so I wouldn't fall down. I was laughing so hard.

"He killed him," Matt whispered looking down at Tyler, "How is that funny?"

"She can't help it, Matt." Elena said, looking at me as I held onto Klaus' shoulders to keep from falling.

"He's not dead," Bonnie said, "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and Jadeyn... for safekeeping." He smiled at Bonnie as he grabbed the both of us.

Elena nodded at Bonnie and she grabbed Matt's arm, pulling him from the gym.

I just continued my laughter.

"For someone who hates his guts, you aren't showing it very well." Ron said as I held onto Klaus' shoulders.

"You're not the-giggle-one dying-giggle over here."

"She's funny, Nick." Rebekah watched in amazement.

"She just laughs at horrible things." He held onto me so I wouldn't fall.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I grabbed my stomach and tried to breathe.

"You need help." Ron said, bending down to my level.

I took in a deep breath and wiped a tear away, "I know." I groaned with a smile on my face.

Rebekah turned to both of us and eyed Elena with a hard grimace on her face "So this is the living doppelgänger. The Original was much prettier."

"That doesn't-giggle-make-giggle-any fucking-giggle giggle giggle-sense." I laughed from my place on the floor.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus ordered. Rebekah grabbed Tyler's ankles and Klaus whispered in Elena's ear, "Just ignore her. Petty little thing."

5 minutes later….

I was massaging my face so I would stop smiling, but it wasn't really helping.

Tyler was still dead on the gym floor. I moved to the middle of the bleachers and Klaus went to sit next to me.

"I wasn't lying when I said I missed you."

"Yeah, I got that." I snapped.

"I know you're mad at me, love, but this is all necessary." He took his hand and waved it around at all the problems occurring in the school.

"None of it is necessary. You just like to make people miserable because _you're_ miserable. Point blank period." I said, still massaging my cheeks.

"Maybe he wouldn't be so miserable, if he had some friends." Ron suggested.

"Oh don't you stick up for him!" I snapped at him on the other side of me.

"For the tenth time, I could make those go away."

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Still so stubborn." He shook his head fondly at me.

"Why are you here? Can you please sit over there, or something." I pointed to a random direction far from me.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked me.

"We could make it into a game. The leave-Jade-the-fuck-alone game." I smirked at him fakely.

"What's the prize?" he returned my smirk.

"You get a one way ticket to the farthest place from me."

"Well that's a not a very good prize."

"We can't all get what we want."

"I'm starving." Ron whined beside me, his hand supporting his head.

"Stop whining about it!"

"Someone hungry?" Klaus taunted.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go feed off of Chad down there." I nodded down to where Elena and Chad were rubbing Dana's back affectionately, trying to make her calm down.

"No." Klaus' smirk disappeared and in its place was a hard frown.

"Or Shay. I'm sure he's around somewhere." I began to stand up, but Klaus pushed me back down.

"You're really getting on my last nerve." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now we're even." He said, imitating me words from earlier.

The gym doors opened wide and I turned excitedly, expecting Bonnie with a spell or something, but I was far off.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered as she saw him.

Stefan looked at her once, but turned his head towards me and Klaus on the bleachers, "Klaus…"

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked from his place beside me.

"Ooooo drama time." Ron was gone and my mother replaced him.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness," Stefan called, "And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus spoke.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan said from below. Even from here, I felt like I wanted to punch him. Elena looked so sad.

"And whatever you ask of me... I will do." He continued.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." Klaus walked down and pointed to Chad and Dana.

Stefan didn't move and I was frozen in my spot, waiting to see what would happen.

"I don't think that's necessary Klaus." I looked between him and the couple nervously.

"Shh, love," He purred at me, "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No!" Elena stood up quickly from her spot, "Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said-" She didn't finish her sentence because Klaus slapped her hard. I stood up quickly from my spot and ran down the bleachers. He went too far now.

Elena fell to the floor and Stefan went for Klaus, but he grabbed his neck roughly before he could do anything.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus said angrily.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan begged him.

I tried to pry Klaus' hands off of him, but he wouldn't budge, so instead and went to check on Elena. Her lip was bleeding a little, but she was fine, just a little shaken.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and I hugged her while she sat on the floor.

"You word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus' eyes dilated as he began to compel him, "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begged holding onto Klaus' hands around his neck.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus replied sternly.

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan begged.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compelled him.

"Dammit, Klaus!" I got up from the floor, yelling at him.

"Now kill them…ripper." Klaus smirked at Stefan.

Stefan's face changed drastically and he ran for the couple. Elena and I watched in horror and Klaus smiled in arrogance.

The two teens fell to the floor and Stefan turned to us with blood smeared across his face.

My giggles began again.

I turned to Klaus and threw my hands in the air, "What the fuck was that for?! Is that what-giggle-you wanted?!"

"He had to prove himself, love."

I couldn't help myself; I smacked him across his face. His neck snapped, but he just cracked it back in place and glared at me, "Stop calling me that." I told him seriously. My laughing stopped immediately.

"Damn, I thought he was going to kill you for a moment there." My mother said, but I ignored her.

I walked toward Stefan to make sure he was okay.

"It's okay," I nodded my head at him encouragingly; "We'll get out of this."

He just looked away from me, upset and I rubbed circles on his arm. I didn't look at the two of them on the floor. I knew I would just start laughing again.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot..." Klaus said to Elena, who was staring lovingly at Stefan.

"No. You did this to him." I said angrily.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table."

I just shook my head at him, ignoring his comment.

Rebekah stormed in the room rushing towards Elena, I moved away from Stefan and ran in to them.

"Get out the way." She told me.

"Rebekah, calm down." Klaus ordered.

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?" Rebekah ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said, irritated.

"She has my necklace. Look!" She handed him a phone and we both saw the necklace on Elena's neck. She was smiling at the camera and Stefan was next to her, holding her shoulders. They were so cute.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus looked at Stefan. He wiped some of the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Where is it?" Rebekah's voice was low.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena said.

"You're lying!" Rebekah screamed and ran toward Elena, biting into her neck. I grabbed her arm quickly and channeled some waves into her to calm her down. She stopped and looked at me lovingly.

"Dammit. I used too much." I rolled my eyes.

She zipped toward me and grabbed my face, kissing me. Oh my God.

"Knock it off!" Klaus threw her across the room.

I wiped my mouth smacking my lips to get the taste out of my mouth. God, that was like, the first time I'd ever kissed a girl.

"Great. You turned her into a lesbian." My fake mother said.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nick!" Rebekah screamed childishly, but kept her eyes on me and touched her lips tenderly.

Klaus bent down to Elena's level and stared into her eyes, "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena whimpered, holding on to her neck.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" he grabbed a remote and the board at the top of the gym buzzed "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." He spoke to Stefan.

"Oh. Come. _ON!_" I stomped my foot on the gym floor in anger.

"Stefan, if she tries to leave..." he looked over at Elena, "fracture her spine."

He turned back to me as I crossed my arms angrily.

"What are you gonna do?" my mother said in a taunting way.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut the hell up." Out of all my hallucinations, she pissed me off the most.

"And if Jade tries to stop you," Klaus spoke again, "Snap her neck."

I took in deep, loud breaths through my nose and glared at him.

He and Rebekah walked out the gym and I followed suit. Once we were out of hearing range I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Rebekah watched, but didn't do anything.

"Go away, I need to talk to him alone." I waved her off. She did what she was told and walked around the corner.

My eyes were wide with anger, almost how Damon's were, when I spoke to him, "I just want you to know…Every memory I have of you, every moment we spent together…it means _nothing _to me. I hate you."

He swallowed hard, but didn't say anything as I spoke.

"And I want you to know, when you die," I got closer to him and my eyes watered slightly, "I won't shed a damn tear."

His eyes watered more than mine did as I openly stated how much I hated him. I turned around and walked back into the gym. My message was clear. It was clear as day. I was done dealing with him and his shit. It didn't matter how sweet he was in the past.

"-You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop."

I walked into their conversation, as awkward as it was.

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena told him.

"Why? Because I love you?" He said in a hopeless way.

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" She cried.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." He said determinedly.

"I'll do what I can." I spoke up.

"No. You'll die." Elena said with tears rolling down her face.

"I said I'll do what I can," I said, walking closer to the pair, "And I can't really die."

I had tears on my face from the conversation I had with Klaus. That bastard…

There were was a little less than a minute left on the clock and Stefan and I were pacing back and forth across the gym floor, "Elena, you're going to have to run." Stefan said to her.

"But Klaus said that if I run-"

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter," The clock was creeping closer to the end and Stefan and I began to panic, "Elena, please, please please. Elena, there's no other way. Jade, please try not to get yourself killed."

"Shut up, Stefan." I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, keeping him from Elena.

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight," Elena said just as the clock buzzed, "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up."

"I can't hold it." His face began to change and I crouched down in front of him. He sped toward me and I held onto his neck, making him slow down.

He pushed me away before I could use my powers and he was too fast to get again.

I ran after him in the direction he went, following the sounds of the loud crashes. I turned a corner and bumped into Klaus.

"Fuck." I muttered and looked past him to see Stefan crash into another locker.

"I'm glad he didn't kill you."

I glared at him, "You wouldn't give two shits if he killed me."

Stefan ran through another door and I ran after him, Klaus right behind me.

Stefan ran into the cafeteria grabbing a wooden mop from where the janitor had been cleaning, he snapped it in half and stabbed himself with it.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl,"

"You could follow his example every once in a while." I muttered. Klaus ignored that and continued his speech, looking down at Elena, "Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus suggested.

"No!" Stefan hissed, the mop sticking out his chest.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus told him simply.

"No!" Stefan hissed again.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered sadly at him. I watched in horror.

"You're strong," Klaus walked toward him, grabbing the mop and pulling it out, "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off."

"No!" Stefan shoved Klaus away from him; Klaus grabbed Stefan and threw him against the wall, compelling him.

"Turn it off!" He yelled at him. Elena and I gasped.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"I fixed him." Klaus turned to me. "But I think a test is in order, don't you? Ripper. Perhaps a drink... From the doppelgänger's neck?" He suggested.

"No," I stared between them, "No no no no no no!"

Stefan ran toward Elena and bit into her neck. I ran behind him and grabbed his neck, trying to seduce him. He turned to me and looked murderous. I grabbed his face and was about to suck the life out of him, but he was too quick and snapped my neck.

I was out.

WIWGFY

I was laying on something hard. Something hard and uncomfortable.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Where was I? My eyes were wide in shock. I think it was a parking lot. There were cars everywhere.

"You're awake." I heard Klaus' voice. I sat up and moved away from him.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"The hospital." He answered, without looking at me.

"Why?" I said, irritated.

"Elena is losing a lot of blood." He still wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focused on the red car in front of him.

I looked toward the hospital and began to walk, but his voice stopped me.

"Did you mean it?" It was so quiet, I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked.

"What you said before. You hate me. Did you mean it?"

"Don't tell me you feel like acting like a human being _now_." I shook my head and continued to walk, but again he stopped me.

"I don't want you to hate me." He didn't move from his spot and his eyes were still on the car.

I turned around in frustration because he was actually acting like a decent person and that was making it difficult for me to hate him at the moment.

"I wouldn't hate you, if you weren't such a fucked up person." I threw my hands in the air.

"It had to be done." He said with his arms crossed.

"You see that's what pisses me off! None of it had to be done! You keep saying that, but it's not true! Dana and Chad didn't have to die! Stefan didn't have to turn off his humanity! Tyler didn't have to be turned into a freak! None of it had to be done! You did it because you're evil and insane and I hate you for it!"

He winced at the words I said, but didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I mean, what the fuck did I do!" My eyes began to water, "Can you just tell me, what did I do to make you act like this?! You never acted like this! You were nice and you treated me like you actually gave a damn about me!"

That got his attention.

He got up from the car and sped walked to me in anger, "Don't you dare say I didn't give a damn about you," he said sternly, "I've told you numerous times how much I love you."

"Just because you say doesn't mean anything to me." I shook my head, "You think when I seduce someone and they tell me they love me, you think I care? You think I take it seriously? Because I don't. You're just like the rest of them." I muttered tried to walk away, but he sped in front of me.

"You can say whatever you want about me. You can say how much you hate me, but don't you ever assume that I don't care about you."

"Well you have a crappy way of showing it." I muttered, tears running down my face for the hundredth time today.

He wiped one of them away, but I pushed his hand away.

"It was real for me." I whispered.

He stared at me, confused.

"All of it. Everything that happened. It was real for me. And you just took it away like it was nothing and planted some awful idea in my head."

"I had to. It was-"

"And for the last time, stop fucking saying it was 'necessary'! I was depressed for _months. _Months! And you just walked away from me and you didn't even say goodbye! You just left! I was forced to have that one memory of you! That one _lie_."

"I didn't want to."

"No, but you had to right? It was 'necessary'. And it doesn't matter what I did, how much you say you love me, it didn't matter. I was nothing compared to your glorious necessities." I used my fingers to quote him sarcastically.

"Jadeyn-"

"Just leave me alone." I shook my head and walked toward the hospital. I finally told him how I felt. I could never say it because I was too much of a pansy. I wanted to do it without crying. I wanted to do it in a more angry way, but instead I had to go all girly and cry about it.

I was a succubus.

I could get any guy. I could make anyone love me; treat me the way I wanted to be treated, but I couldn't get the ones I wanted.

Damon treated me like shit.

Klaus treated me like shit.

I was pissed as fuck.

I walked through the hospital, determined to find my friend. A few nurses were still working and I was about to just give up and ask one of them, but I found Elena in a small room in the back.

She was knocked out on the bed and had a few wires connected to her body. I saw one particular, connected to a bag full of dark red liquid. It was Elena's blood.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a nurse come in. I turned to her and raised in eyebrow.

"You're not supposed to be in here." She said.

"Fuck off." I rolled my eyes.

I heard her sigh and I assumed she would just leave me alone about it, but I felt something pinch my skin on my neck. I began to feel woozy and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"What are you…" I tried to ask.

"He gave me some holy water, just in case."

I didn't have time to ask who, I just lost consciousness.

**I updated really quickly for you guys **

**Yaaaaaaaay**

**Anyways, there are some surprises coming.**

**Some interesting ones.**

**I was gonna give you a hint, but then I was like, 'naaaaah'**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	48. Confessions

**This chapter is so important. I kid you not, this is such a loader right here. So much shit happens in this chapter.**

**Have fun kids.**

**REVIEW!**

I could feel my body moving gently. Whatever I was on, it was bumpy, but soft. I was tempted not to open my eyes, but I knew I had to. For all I know, I could've been kidnapped again.

It was dark when I opened them and I noticed I was in a car because of the racing images that flew by the window. I groaned and rubbed my neck tenderly. I coughed a little and it burned like hell. When I turned around to see who was driving, I immediately wanted to close my eyes and pretend like I didn't just wake up.

So that's what I did.

I closed my eyes quickly and slowly moved my head back into place like a ninja.

"That's not gonna work. I know you're awake."

"Fuck off. You don't know anything." I said with my eyes still closed.

"I saved you." She said.

"Didn't have to." I argued.

"He was going to kidnap you!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, kinda like what you're doing right now, right?" I said like a smartass.

"God, you are just like me when I was your age." She murmured to herself.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the comment. Trying to butter me up with the whole, 'you were exactly like me…' shit. I didn't fall for that stuff.

"Can you leave me alone? For like, 3 seconds, can you just please stay wherever the fuck you hide on your free time, and leave me alone?"

"Now, what kind of mother would I be if I did that?" she purred.

"A better one than you are already!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged and it was quiet in the car for a few minutes before I finally decided to ask my kidnapper where we were going.

"Where are we even going?" I said in a tired voice.

"My house." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"I _really_ don't want to go to your house."

"Sucks for you."

"I want to go to _my _house." I nodded.

"Again. Sucks for you." She repeated.

"Why are we going to your house?"

We drove over a bump and we both jumped up in the car, hitting our heads at the top. It was a small car.

"And why would you steal such a small ass car?! Have you no decency for the people you kidnap?!"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't really think about what bumps we would be driving over and we are going to my house because we need to talk. I knew you wouldn't talk to me any other way, so I figured that I should kidnap you while Klaus compelled the nurse to do the exact same thing."

"You didn't think I deserved to think about who I wanted to kidnap me?"

She sighed loudly, "My bad, next time I'll just let him have his way with you and _not _try to be a good mother."

"That's all I ask." I said sarcastically.

"How did you know he was going to kidnap me anyway?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you-are you stalking me?!" I asked, appalled.

"No." she scoffed.

"Then how did you-"

"Shh!" she cut me off.

I sat in my seat with my mouth agape, "Did you just-"

"Shh!" She said again.

"Why I outta pop yo-"

"Shh!"

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. My God, she was worse than me! It was so frustrating.

So I was forced to go with my stupid mother, to her stupid house, and listen to her talk about stupid things.

WIWGFY

We arrived at her house after 10 more minutes of silence. Well, it was silent in the car, but in my head, it was World War Three. That's right. Three!

I got out the car reluctantly and slammed it for effect. When I brought my head up, I was in extreme shock.

Her house was huge.

Bigger than huge.

It was any other word that meant bigger than huge.

And it was beautiful. I was so jealous.

"Aww, jealous?" she asked.

"No." I grumbled, looking down.

"I can feel your emotions." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what?! When were you able to do that?!" I yelled.

"You would've known, if you let me talk to you." She said.

I sighed and followed her to the front door where she opened it without a key.

"You don't lock up like a normal person?" I asked her.

"I'm not really a normal person." She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You kidnap people. Normal people don't do that." I said sarcastically.

Her house looked just as big on the inside as it did on the outside. All of the furniture was nice and soft. Her couch was made out of leather and her walls were painted an off white. She had a huge piano in the middle of the living room and a flat screen sitting at the top of one wall. There were rugs made of animal skin and a big glass table in the across from the flat screen. There were also various, unique vases around the house.

And that was only the living room.

"Don't you live alone?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." She said with a smirk.

"That's so gross." I made a face.

"Well we're succubii. We need to make a living….on people." She added.

"So, what? You telling me you have massive orgy parties in here?" I chuckled, looking around.

She gave me a weird look, like I was stupid, "Of course I do. That's why the house is so big. Bigger the house, bigger the party."

That was such a great idea. Maybe I should do that at my house. Screw Damon…

"The fact that we think alike freaks me out." I said.

"You _are _my daughter."

I cringed, "Stop saying it."

She took a seat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. I scoffed, 'as if'.

I took a seat on the cushion 4 cushions away from her. Like a thug.

She sighed and crossed her hands in her lap as she relaxed her body and lay back on the couch.

I nodded my head and tightened my lips awkwardly because it was quiet. What did she want? Why did she bring me here?

"You need to let me in Jade." She said suddenly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her. Was she crazy?

"Did you just bring me here for some freaky mother daughter therapy? Because I don't do that stuff. I already took therapy in prison."

She rolled her eyes, "Jade, I'm serious. It's important that you and I get closer. You need to forgive me."

"Well that's not gonna happen so you shouldn't hold your breath," then I thought about it, "Actually, you should totally hold your breath."

"You're confused." I shook her head sharply and tried to explain, but I cut her off.

"I'm _not_ confused," I said quickly, "You left me cuz you didn't want me. I get it. You don't have to try and come up with an excuse to make me feel all warm inside."

"I didn't leave because I didn't want you."

I rolled my eyes, "Not caring about me is the same thing as not wanting me."

She ignored that statement, "I left you because it was necessary."

"Oh, I've heard that one before." I said sarcastically.

Klaus and his idiot self.

"You were in transition."

I shrugged, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"My mother left when I was in transition too. I hated her for it. But that was because I didn't know why she left and I was angry and confused just like you."

"Please don't give me a sob story about how your life was the same as mine when I was younger." I pleaded.

"Can you stop with the comments and just listen?" she said with an attitude.

"Can I leave if I do?"

"Later." She said.

I squinted my eyes, "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. You can't really do anything right now." She said.

"I can ignore you."

"What good would that do? I can talk all night." She said.

"I can ignore you all night."

"I know you hate noises while you sleep. I'm your mother." She rolled her eyes again.

I crossed my arms. She was just as stubborn as me. Damn!

"Wanna listen to me now?"

"No, not really…" I started. She gave me a look and I sighed loudly, "But I guess I have to."

She scooted over closer to me and I leaned a little away from her, that didn't stop her from talking, "When I was your age, my mother left. I was pissed just like you. I thought she just decided one random night that she didn't want me, and I hated her for that. Just like you hated me."

I swallowed hard; I really hoped she didn't say anything to make me want to like her again. It would ruin everything.

"I went through a depression at first. I cried and I tried to find something that was wrong with me. Anything that was wrong with me that would be the reason for her hating me so much. She hated me so much that she just left me. She didn't even say goodbye." She said sadly.

Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it.

"After that, I started to rebel against everything and everyone. My father, your grandfather," she pointed out, "he thought there was something seriously wrong with me. I was spiraling out of control. I was showing signs of leukemia and Ebola, tuberculosis. Then, I would magically get better, as if I never had the disease at all. I would cough up some blood, and then I'd go out and do stupid things with my friends. Then I met a boy."

"And you fell in love with him and he broke your heart and blah blah blah…" I finished for her.

She ignored my statement and continued as if I didn't say anything, "I met a boy, I fell in love, and I killed him."

I laughed. She said it with such an expressionless face, I thought she was serious.

She didn't laugh. She kept a serious face. And my laughter died down.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I stuttered. I never had to go through something like that. True, I killed that one boy, but I didn't even know his name. I didn't know who he was. What he liked to do on his free time. I never killed someone I _loved. _She killed someone that actually meant something to her.

She turned away for a second and for a moment, that _one_ moment, I felt sorry for her.

"It's okay now. I try not to think about it anymore." She whispered.

"What did you do?" I asked, interested now more than ever.

She coughed a little, "At first I didn't even notice what I was doing. I just saw blood and I panicked. He had a nose bleed. There was so much of it. He wasn't even moving. I thought he had a heart attack or something. Obviously that wasn't true."

"Did you run away?" I whispered.

"No. I grabbed him and put his clothes on. It was the first time we had ever had sex. I had to drag him home with me and tell my father he, um, he fell and hit his head," She chuckled lightly with no humor, "We sent a letter to the local doctor and he came at once. My family was very rich and well-known."

"What year was this in?" I asked. Who sent letters to doctors?

"1613." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh my God. That's means you're like….you're like," I had to do some serious math in my head, "um…"

"I'm about to celebrate my 400th birthday." She finished for me.

"But you look-"

"Twenty-four. I know." She sighed.

"We live that long?" I asked her, pulling us off track.

"We live for centuries until our bodies begin to decay. The only reason we ever really age is because we don't feed regularly."

"Is that why you don't look 18. Because you don't feed on a regular basis?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt people. Not like I hurt him." She said sadly.

I nodded my head. I completely understood that.

"Well, for a time I did. After he was pronounced dead for unknown reasons, I didn't know what to do. During those times, when someone died for unknown reasons, they immediately assumed witchcraft. I knew they would be looking for suspects. Everyone in town knew that he and I were in love with each other."

"They thought you were a witch?"

"No. Not them. My father, however, he knew I was something. He told me that my behavior was unnatural after my mother died. Strange things were happening around the house. He said he kept seeing shadows appear on the wall in the middle of the night when I was around. He heard me scream and would see mirrors break the next second."

"So wait, are you telling me you're a witch?" I asked. O-M-G! I could totally be a witch! I would kick ass! Give Damon aneurisms for no reason! Fear me! I am Jade!

"No." she shook her head.

"Damn." I muttered.

"I'm saying that evil things would happen around me. My father got suspicious. Everything would've been fine too, if he didn't come into my room one night."

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. I guess I was talking in my sleep. He heard me. It was his screams that woke me up."

"What. Happened." I stressed again.

"I was levitating on my bed. My body was bent in an odd angle. I kept saying things in a weird language he couldn't understand. My eyes were turning colors."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Crazy shit! That was like some shit form the Last Exorcism.

"He called the authorities and the priest. He didn't want me to die, but it was against the law to hide witches in your homes. They assumed I was working with the devil." She chuckled.

"That's insane!" really, my mind was being blown. All this happened to my _mother._

"I had a hanging arranged the next day at dawn. The whole town came to watch. It was crazy. One of the prestigious Knights being hanged for witchcraft. Our name was cherished in that town. We were popular. And to see the beautiful daughter of Abigail and Tom Knight being hanged, it was scandalous."

"That was your name back then? Alison Knight?" I asked.

"No, it was Elizabeth Knight."

"You changed your name?" I asked.

"I have to change my name every few decades." She shrugged.

"Oh." I nodded for her to continue.

"I went to the stand with a rope around my neck. All I kept thinking was, 'I deserve this,' I knew I killed him. Somehow it had to be my fault. And when they removed the floorboard and I fell, my neck cracked. I was thrown into a river immediately afterward. They never buried 'witches'. I woke up an hour later, drenched, at the bottom of a river. I didn't know what had happened. All I knew was my neck hurt and there was no one around."

"Didn't people notice that you survived?" I asked.

"No. I didn't go back into town until dark. My memory eventually came back and I realized that I couldn't just go out in public after being murdered an hour earlier. I waited and after I knew it was safe, I went home and packed some things. I made it to the living room before my father turned on the lights and found me. Lucky for me, he fainted from the sight of me."

"So you got away?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I got to the next town over, before I realized I couldn't really go _anywhere. _I was supposedly dead. So I changed my name to Becky and started a new life. I heard through the grape vine that my father was found dead in his house the next morning. It freaked everyone out. They thought I was killing people with my spirit." She laughed, it was funny I suppose.

"So you got a job and started a new life just like that?" I snapped my fingers together for effect.

"Well no. I used men so I could get them to do things for me. I lived with them for a while, sometimes 3 or 4 at a time."

"You didn't question why you got anything you wanted?"

She shrugged, "I didn't really care to be honest. All I knew was, I got what I wanted, when I wanted it."

"How long did you go not knowing what you were?" I asked.

"A long time. In fact, it didn't dawn on me that something was strange until my 40th birthday. I still looked 18."

"Did you feed at all during that time?"

"No. The feeling was kind of repressed."

"Then how did you stay looking so young."

"The process of aging takes more than a few years. I'm talking decades until some actual amount of difference is being shown."

"And you never got hungry?" I asked.

"I did. But I always mistook it for something along the lines of real food. The people in town made rumors about how I stayed so skinny, after eating so much."

"So food really does help with the cravings?"

"Yes. For a while, until you get tired of fulfilling your needs with useless human food." She rolled her eyes.

"Is that what happened? You got tired of eating human food?"

"Yes and no. My next feeding was on accident, but it happened decades later, after I knew something was different about me. I moved on to the next town and started out as a 16 year old. I told a man that I would give him a kiss if he gave me a nickel. I ended up almost killing him in an ally."

"Wow, you didn't kill him?"

"No, I realized what I was doing and stopped. After I saw his nose bleed and the veins popping from his forehead, I realized that I was doing something. I went to every library and read every book about what was happening to me. Of course, there weren't a lot of them and none of them were helpful, just idiotic myths told to kids to keep them from going out at night." She rolled her eyes.

"When did you find out what you were?" I asked.

"When I met your father." She said.

"Ewww, you found out with Dave? Sick." I made a face.

"No, you're real father." She said.

I could swear that time froze for a good 15 seconds.

"My…_real…_father?" I questioned slowly.

"Yes."

Klaus told me that Dave wasn't my real father. I didn't really think anything of it at the time. I mean, with the whole sacrifice thing and I hated Dave and my mother, I didn't really give a crap. But now the sacrifice was over and I was beginning to like my mother. Just a little bit…a tiny, tiny little bit.

"What-what-what-"

"It was about 20 years ago. I was with Dave because he was cute and he treated me like royalty-"

"God knows that's for sure. He almost killed me asking where you were." I said.

"I know. Sorry about that." she said.

I shrugged.

"Anyways, Dave had proposed to me and I was ready to settle down and have a happy life. I was with someone who cared about me and I didn't think he would care that I was some evil demon that seduced guys and ate their souls. I mean we already had Jason, so I accepted and we had gone to his mother's house to tell her the news. She cried of course and said she was so happy. The usual stuff mothers do when their babies grow the fuck up."

"I still think he's a baby." I raised my hand.

She chuckled, "We planned on visiting her for a few days so she said that we could sleep over at her house. I remember I couldn't sleep that night, so I walked outside to get some air. I was probably out there for 20 minutes until I saw him leaning against a tree."

"Who? My dad?" I asked, excited.

"Yea. He was just-just sitting there, watching me. He had bright eyes. Bright blue eyes. They glowed in the night time…" she trailed with a sigh.

"Let's skip the mushy parts." I moved my hands dramatically for her to continue.

"I called out to him, but he just walked away. I wasn't scared of him. I knew what I was capable of. So the next night I walked out and did the same thing. He was there, staring at me."

"How many days did this go on for?" I asked, bored.

"Three. Then finally, I got fed up so I walked over to him with purpose and demanded he tell me why he always stared at me."

"And?"

"He asked me why I came outside and stared at him. As if I was the one making _him _uncomfortable. I was so pissed off; I just walked back into the house and didn't walk back out for the whole trip. When we got back home, I walked outside like I did every night and he was there! Just sitting there watching me! I didn't know how he knew where we lived. You're grandmother lives in Texas for God's sake! We lived in Oregon at the time."

"Oregon sounds like a boring place to live." I commented. **(No offense to the homies in Oregon)**

"It was. So I walked over to him again and yelled at him and called him a stalker and he just stared at me. Even while I was yelling at him, he just stared at me. He didn't say a word. I got so mad, I just decided, maybe its better if I just knock him out. So I grabbed his face and kissed him, sucking some of his energy out. When I noticed he wasn't fainting or wobbling like the rest of the boys I had done that to, I was freaked out. He just smiled at me and walked away."

"Wait, I sucked the life out of you and went out like a light." I remembered.

"I told you, I don't feed regularly. I was pretty weak that day. Your father definitely fed on a regular basis. He didn't even flinch. He started laughing." She made a face at that.

"My dad is weird as fuck." I said.

"I never went outside after that, I was too scared, but I started seeing him everywhere. I saw him when I went to get groceries, when I went to the park with Jason, when I was asleep. Eventually I decided to confront the guy about it."

"And what happened?"

"He told me he was an incubus." She shrugged.

"Oh my God! This is crazy! I've got an incubus and a succubus as parents?! How gross! My parents are sex monkeys!"

"Calm down, we didn't have sex." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh." I smiled.

"Until the next day." She finished.

"Oh, God! Dude!" I put my hands over my ears.

"I couldn't help it. I jumped him."

"While you were with Dave?! That's sick!"

"Being with Dave wasn't sick, but sex with Wyatt was definitely sick." She smirked.

"Please stop talking now."

"It would get so intense. I remember we went at it for days at a time."

"I'm begging you to shut up and die in a hole."

"He would do this thing with his tongue-"

"I am leaving now!" I exclaimed with my hands still over my ears.

"Okay! I'll stop." She laughed.

I sat back down and released my ears hesitantly.

"Anyways, Wyatt told me a lot of things. He told me what I was; he told me what I could do."

"You already knew what you could do, though."

"Not everything. After the transitions, we get other abilities." She said.

"Other abilities? Like what?" I asked.

"Like, I can read emotions." She said.

"That's useless." I said.

"Not really."

"It kind of is." I said with my arms crossed.

"No." she insisted.

"If you could have any power, you would choose reading emotions? Really? What about something cool? Like flying?!" I exclaimed.

"We don't fly." She deadpanned.

"Then what else can we do, because that's useless."

"If you would pay attention, I said that reading emotions is what _I _can do. Not you." She said.

"Okay, alright. Just rub it in my face that you have one more power than me. That's fine. I'd rather be powerless than reading someone's emotions. I mean, what is this? Twilight?"

"I can't believe you read that when you were younger." She shook her head.

"What?" I made an innocent face.

"Real vampires don't glitter." She said.

"So what?! I like Twilight." I muttered low.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she leaned closer.

"Don't make me repeat it. It's embarrassing." I said.

She just laughed at me.

"So what can I do?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." She said.

"You don't know yet? What's that's supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said…I don't know yet. You haven't shown any signs."

"What exactly are these 'signs'?" I asked.

"Can't tell you." She shook her head.

"And the bitch is out to play once more." I sighed dramatically.

"You have to figure it out."

"Fine. Tell me more about my dad." I said.

"He was mysterious and dreamy and-"

"Interesting things that don't make me want to barf." I added.

"Eventually I became pregnant and your dad had to leave." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"For many reasons. We loved each other, but I was getting married soon and he didn't really want to be tied down-"

"Of course. Another parent that doesn't want to handle the responsibility of unsafe sex." I crossed my arms.

"That's not all. He had to leave. It's customary."

"It's _customary_? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That's why my mother left; it's why I left you. It's tradition."

"But your dad didn't leave you."

"He wasn't like us. He was human."

"And you couldn't leave because you were carrying me." I nodded my head.

"Eventually, the parents leave and the child is forced to figure things out on their own."

"That's some fucked up logic. In fact, I hate that logic. It needs to go die. Immediately. Immediate death for that logic."

"Now you know that I didn't want to leave you. I had to." she said.

I tightened my lips and looked away, now I had nothing to hold against her. She was a perfect mother. The only thing she did wrong was cheat on Dave, which was the one thing I think she did right.

"Why did you tell me anyway? I mean, did you mother come back for you?"

"No. I guess I told you because I didn't want you to hate me. Don't get me wrong," she said quickly, "I love Jason and Rebecca, but they aren't like us." She said.

"Wow. All these years I thought Becca and Jason were the favorites."

She chuckled, "I guess they were to Dave. You and him connected nicely, but he was more affectionate toward your brother and sister."

"How lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you understand now?" she asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess, but I'm still going to pretend to hate you around my friends until I feel comfortable telling them that you are actually a good person and not a whore."

"Fine with me. I don't really care about your friends." She shrugged.

"Aw. Why not?" I said with boredom.

"Well, I do like Damon. I think he's perfect for you. But the deranged brunette that always likes to do reckless things pisses me off."

"That's what I'm saying! There is definitely something wrong with her! I knew it wasn't just me!" I exclaimed.

"No it's definitely not just you." She made a face.

I giggled, "That's what I've been saying for months!"

"I understand."

"What about Rebecca?" I asked.

"What about her?" she turned to me.

"Who's daughter was she?"

"Well with you, I pretended like Dave was the one that got me pregnant and after you, he did get me pregnant."

"So Jason and Rebecca are Dave's actual kids." I murmured.

"Yes. They didn't inherit my genes. That happens sometimes." She shrugged.

I nodded feeling kind of sad. That meant that Rebecca and I weren't totally sisters. I couldn't care less about Jason, but Rebecca was my best friend. I just didn't understand why I looked like Dave if he wasn't even my father, but honestly, I didn't really care that much.

"Wait, I have another question." I said.

"What?"

"Why don't we die? I mean, we aren't vampires. Our hearts beat."

"Because you can't really kill a succubus with her 'stuff' on." She said.

"What's that? What's-what's this 'stuff' you speak so highly of?" I asked.

She pointed at my necklace she gave me when I was little and her own necklace that was kind of like mine, "The 'stuff'." She nodded.

"Wait, so our so called 'stuff' and by 'stuff' I mean necklaces, keep us from really dying?" I asked.

"Well they don't have to be necklaces, but yep." She popped the 'p'.

I stared at her like she was crazy, "What is this?! Jennifer's Body?!"

"No, but they were very similar throughout the movie. I mean, almost all of it was right, except she didn't have any powers. It's like a charm. It keeps our spirits connected to our bodies. Once it's off, we're bait." She pouted.

"This is crazy." I ran my hands through my hair, "So you're saying that if I take this necklace off, I die?"

"No. You take the necklace off, something terrible happens, and then you die."

"Wow, great to know." I nodded.

"And by die, I mean become insane and stuff." She added quickly.

"Wait what?" I said, alarmed.

"Yeah, with the necklace off and us dying, our souls are realeased from our bodies. We become insane with hunger and don't care." She said.

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

"It's not heard of, but I believe you can." She said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'm not taking this necklace off then." I said, widening my eyes.

"It's terrible when our emotions shut off." She shook her head.

"You sound like you've been through it." I said.

"I have."

I leaned forward, "What was it like?"

She shrugged, "There nothing. You don't feel anything. I guess it can be a good thing when it comes to grief and sadness, but happiness is gone too. You know, everything is just bland and you just have nothing to care about."

"Why did you turn off your emotions?"

"After I had to leave you all, I just….I lost it."

"I didn't know we could do that."

She shrugged, "Now you know everything. Want me to take you home?" she asked.

"Naw, the only person that really gives a damn about me is Elena and Caroline and with everything that's going on, they probably won't worry for at least 2 days."

"Alright, pick a room," she stood up, "I will advise you though, don't go in the room with the black door. You might be scarred for life."

I made a disgusted face as she walked up the stairs, unthinkably shaking her hips in a seductive manner. I was about to say something, but we can't really help it.

"That is so disgusting."

"That's your mother." My hallucination mother appeared next to me.

I looked over at her slowly and groaned.

FML.

**Whooooooooooooooooooooooohoo ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yeah bitches! Now you know! You know everything! I did steal the necklace shit from Jennifer's Body. I had to think of something right?**

**Anyways, review. **

**Review like you've never reviewed before.**

**Review because you guys love me and I'm impossible to resist.**

**Review because it's the nice thing to do.**

**Review because…oh you get the point.**


	49. My Second First Day of School

**Has anybody seen the 'aint nobody got time for that' video on YouTube?**

**I was cryin.**

**I literally had tears in my eyes from laughter….**

**Anyways, yea….review please.**

"I can't believe you woke me up." I complained to my Alison.

"You can't miss your first day of school." She insisted.

She walked around her kitchen in a hurry. My glorious mother decided to wake me up at some un-Godly hour so I could be a good girl and go to school like 'normal' kids. Of course, I tried to persuade her that was a stupid idea, but I was only met with her jumping on my bed like a Neanderthal.

The good part was when I came downstairs to be met with a bunch of food.

"Just because you're actually a good person, doesn't mean you have to pull the good mother card. I get it. You care. You don't have to prove it to me."

"What kind of mother would I be if I just let my daughter run around irresponsibly on a school day?" she asked me, sitting on the counter in her PJ's.

"I fun one." I muttered, taking a bite of my cereal.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be the fun one when you're out of school."

I did a lame clap and raised my hands up sarcastically, "Yay can't wait." I said in a monotone voice.

She jumped off the counter and yelled, "Come on get dressed!"

I covered my ears, "Not so loud," I groaned.

She just chuckled, "I know you don't have any clothes, but I have some sweats, a t-shirt, and some small Uggs, if you want em'."

I nodded, "Cool, I don't feel that optimistic anyway."

"Yeah, I can only imagine why." She said sarcastically.

"Well, when you best friend's humanity gets turned off against his will, your ex-boyfriend who's evil decides to come back and confess his love to you, and your current boyfriend dumps your ass because he's a fucking idiot, then we can talk." I ranted.

She nodded, "Alright. What classes do you have this year?"

"Same as last year only a different math, different English, I don't have a science, and I'm taking Spanish and History AP."

"Sounds hard." She made a face.

I shook my head and scoffed a laugh. I ate the last bite of my cereal and toast and pancakes and I was done.

WIWGFY

I looked through my phone and felt that stupid feeling you get when you know someone cares about you. Forget what I said about Elena and Caroline being the only ones that cared. I had 12 calls from Elena 24 from Caroline, 6 from Tyler, 8 from Matt, 9 from Jeremy, 9 from Bonnie, a billion from Brian, 2 from Jess, 'mm, maybe she finally got out of prison', 4 from Ric, and 1 from Damon.

1.

Not even a voicemail. Just 1 call.

What the fuck was I supposed to do with that one call? What if I couldn't get to the phone the first time?! What was that 1 fucking call supposed to do?! I've never felt so unloved in my life.

Wait….

Okay, I've felt worse, but it still hurt dammit.

"Fucking prick." I mumbled.

"I thought we were done with the name calling." My mother spoke up from the driver's seat.

"Not you. Damon." I stared at the one missed call icon with furrowed eyebrows.

"What'd he do now?" she sighed.

"I got a billion phone calls from everyone else, but I only got one from him. ONE! What if I was actually kidnapped?!" I flailed my arm.

She chuckled, "Maybe he just doesn't like to show his emotions." She shrugged.

"Fuck that shit."

She just laughed harder, "Guys are like a puzzle-"

"I know how guys are, but _this _guy is annoying." I said.

"You gotta put their pieces in the right place." She finished.

I blinked, "That was the stupidest simile ever. That's like me saying, Kobe Bryant is like a tiger. He runs fast. That was lame."

"I'm not Buddha. Damn." She rolled her eyes.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window, "I am so mad."

"I understand."

"No, I'm really mad. I know it's a stupid reason to be mad, but I am. I don't like these feelings I'm getting."

"That's love, babe."

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. In fact, I hate love. It's so unfair."

"Aint that the truth." Alison agreed.

"And it's so ridiculously inconvenient!" I exclaimed.

"Preaching to the choir honey." She put her free hand in the air.

"And I'm starving." I breathed hard.

"Sang girl!-wait, what?" she stuttered.

"Seriously, I'm gonna go insane." I rubbed my temples.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she slapped my arm.

My body tingled with that familiar sensation and I shuddered, "Because I thought all that food would make it go away." I moaned.

"You can't always rely on food to satisfy your cravings, Jade," She scolded me; "I told you that yesterday! Did you even listen to half the shit I said?!"

I groaned, "I know, I did. But you said that food stopped making the cravings go away after a few years, not a few months. I thought it would decades!"

Ugh! My body burned with want.

"It's different for all of us. You haven't been feeding regularly anyway." she exhaled sharply.

"Can you pull over or something, I just need to take a breath. I don't think it would be wise for me to go to school like this." I said.

She shook her head, "Nope, you're gonna feed. Now."

"I don't want to." I swallowed hard.

"Tough shit." She said loudly.

"Can't I just feed off of you?" I asked weakly.

"Nope. You're a succubus, you're gonna act like one."

"I'd rather not."

"Again. Tough shit!"

"You're bitchy today." I closed my eyes.

"Tends to happen when I have to single handedly take care of my daughter who doesn't want any help."

"You're the one that hooked up with an incubus. Blame him."

"I'd rather blame you." She parked the car next to a sidewalk and took out the keys.

I looked at her strangely, "What are you doing?"

"So much for trying to be the responsible mother." She muttered, not answering my question.

She got out the car and slammed it behind her. I looked around in confusion and got out the car myself, "Excuse me?!"

"I tried to be a good mother. I tried to get you to school on time. Now I'm stuck finding you a victim." She kept muttering to herself.

"I said I didn't want to do it." I tried to defend myself.

She just ignored me and walked quickly through the town, looking around for an easy target I assumed.

It was a few minutes before she found a guy leaning against a brick wall, smoking.

"There," she pointed at him, "go eat. I'll hold your stuff." She held out her hands.

I stared at her like she was crazy, "I don't know about you, but I'm not a dog. I don't feed on command."

She grabbed my bag and slapped my hand, "Go eat."

I huffed and crossed my arms, walking toward the man in irritation. He blew out a fresh coat of smoke again before he saw me approach him.

"Hey there Sexy." He purred.

I gave him a fake smile, "Hey."

"Whatcha need?" he nodded toward me, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it.

"I need a favor." I said sweetly.

He smiled at me and took out a box of cigarettes, "Don't tell anyone I gave you these-"

I stopped him before he could take one out, "Not that kind of favor."

He gave me a weird look, but once he saw my smirk, he began to smile widely, "Well I uh, my car's around the corner."

I walked closer to him and caressed his face, working my magic. His eyes fluttered and he began to sway at my touch, "Screw the car."

I opened my mouth wide and sucked out all his energy. He groaned at first, but eventually gave into it, moaning. I took as much as I could before my mother came up from behind me and pulled me off. I pushed her away and tried to grab him again, but she grabbed my again and dragged me away.

I whimpered, "I'm still hungry."

"Of course you are." She muttered in irritation.

WIWGFY

It took us 4 hours to satisfy my hunger.

Alison was pissed, but I honestly didn't care. She was overreacting.

"You're losing control." She said, while we waiting in the parking lot. It was lunch time so most of the kids were off campus getting some food. We had some time to kill before I actually had to go into school.

"No I'm not. I just…," I trailed off and sighed, "I don't know."

"It's not healthy if you only go halfway. Feeding, but not having sex, doesn't satisfy your hunger. You need to feed normally or your body is going to get used to _your_ way and spiral out of control."

"I thought I could train myself-"

"You can't _train _yourself. That's ridiculous! You think you're the only one who has tried that stupid technique?!" she cut me off.

"Why are you getting so fucking mad?! Maybe I would have known if I had someone there to tell me! But obviously I didn't!" I yelled back.

"I learned perfectly fine by myself!" she argued back.

"Well we're different! I'm different from you! You can't just assume shit!"

"Oh stop acting like your life was so much harder than everyone else's." she scoffed, blowing me off.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT BEING ABUSED BY MY FUCKED UP STEPFATHER WAS NOTHING IN COMPARISON TO YOU KILLING SOME BOY THAT YOU LOVED!"

"I never said it was!" she yelled back.

"You implied it! I've had a rough ass life too! I've been to jail, rehab, therapy, my boyfriend that I loved dumped my ass, I steered to drugs, my sister died, and the rest of my family doesn't even fucking care about me! Don't assume that your life was worse than mine! It was probably worse than or just as bad as yours!"

I was sick of talking to her. She was pissing me off and being unreasonable. Lunch was almost over so I decided to get out the car and walk to the school doors. She was such a bitch.

Now I remembered why I didn't like her.

God, I needed to calm down. Just take a beat. When I really thought about it, the situation wasn't even that bad. She was mad because I wasn't feeding responsibly, which was something I should've been doing. It was my fault, but I couldn't let her think she had one-upped me. So I got angry and lashed out on her.

I leaned against the wall in the empty hallway and closed my eyes. I needed drugs.

Yep. Drugs would be great.

But drugs are bad. That taught me that in rehab. Drugs killed your insides….or something like that.

But they made me feel so good.

No. No I would stay strong. Don't get drugs, Jade. They're bad for you. Just breathe and calm down.

I heard the bell ring and quickly went to my locker so I could get my stuff and go to class without running into anybody. I was in a mood.

When I got into Spanish class, most of the class was filled. The bell hadn't rang yet, so I still had a few minutes to kill.

I took out my notebook with all my songs in it and looked through my most recent ones.

I had A-team, which wasn't mine, but…

Chasing Cars.

Just Give Me A Reason.

I was prepared if Carol wanted me to sing anytime soon. I actually wanted a gig so I could put more money in my college account.

College was something I had been thinking about for a while.

I was a succubus. A demon. The thing you tell your kids to make sure they don't wander around at night. My life was a constant episode. Recently, I haven't been so motivated. I don't have the time. My life isn't straight. Every day is something different; something terrible. Going to college seemed more like a dream than a reality.

Anything remotely happy felt like a dream.

I sure as hell wasn't happy.

The bell rang and all the students sat in their seats. They were all wired up from the lunch they just had and I probably looked ridiculous, sitting here silently and moody. I usually wasn't. I was the life of the party.

"Hey Jade!" the guy that sat next to me said. I didn't really know him, I often times forgot his name.

"Hey." I muttered.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I sighed and just gave him a shrug. I knew I looked terrible and pissed. I was wearing sweats, Uggs, sunglasses, and I was sucking hard on a lollipop I found in my bag. The most attractive thing about me today was my tight t-shirt that made my boobs like good. But that was it!

He tightened his lips in a sympathetic way, "Oh, well, I hope you feel better." He said.

I smiled at him slightly. That was nice.

Too bad I wasn't…

WIWGFY

The bell rang and we all gathered our stuff and walked out. I knew that next period I had every one of my friends. I was going to be bombarded.

So I was mentally preparing myself. I took my sweet time making my way to Alaric's class. I tried to avoid people, but most of them said to me and I just waved back. The minute bell rang, signaling we only had a few more seconds to get to class I made it just before the bell rang.

Ric, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler all stared at me with shocked and relieved expressions. Actually…Stefan looked indifferent.

I ignored their stares and continued to suck on my lollipop. I walked up to my seat that some kid was sitting in. It was next to Elena's and in front of Stefan's.

I looked at the kid and nodded my head in some random direction, "Get out my seat, dude."

He quickly grabbed his stuff and ran to another desk. I sat down and slouched.

Elena leaned over and whispered at me, "Where were you?! I was worried sick!"

I shrugged, "I was kidnapped."

They all made a face except Stefan and Ric, but Ric probably couldn't hear, "What?!" they all whisper yelled.

I shrugged again. I was doing that a lot today.

"By who?!" Elena exclaimed.

I was about to tell her, but Ric cut us off.

"Welcome back, seniors." He smiled at all of us.

"Let's turn out brains back on, starting with this country's Original founders... the Native Americans." he wrote on the chalk board.

I rubbed my temples. His enthusiasm was painful.

"What about the Vikings?" I heard a voice.

Rebekah took a seat right in front of me and I made a face. We all did actually. What the fuck was she doing here?

No one spoke for a while. Even Ric was surprised.

"Um?…" I spoke up and a few students chuckled.

"Who are you?" Ric asked her.

"My name's Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." She grinned with her hand under her chin.

"Oh _God_ please don't tell me you're one of those History buffs that know every answer. Stefan already does that." I groaned.

She turned around and smiled at me with googley eyes. The effects of me touching her still hadn't worn off. Which was weird considering Klaus had not really been affected at all.

I waved a little back at her.

This was going to be a long day.

WIWGFY

It was after school and all my friends decided to get active.

I scoffed.

I was _not _in the mood to be active. I was just going to sit on the bleachers and watch everyone else get sweaty and stuff.

I was watching a few different scenes.

Caroline and Tyler.

Rebekah.

Stefan and Elena.

They were all humorous. Even Stefan, who was acting like a dick, but as long as he stayed out of my way and didn't piss me off, I didn't care what the fuck he did.

Once they were done I got my stuff and we all met outside. They wanted an explanation, but I didn't feel like giving one at the moment so I just made up an excuse.

"I actually walked here and I don't wanna walk back so I'm gonna get a ride from Stefan." I said.

He heard me and turned around quickly, "Who said I was giving you one?" he asked.

"No one did, but I'm not one that asks for permission. He got in the driver's seat and right when I was about to open the door, he locked it.

Everyone else stared at us, but Stefan smirked at me.

I inhaled sharply, "Open the door."

He made a motion like he couldn't hear me.

"I can take you Jade." Ric spoke up.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

Stefan continued to patronize me and I cocked my head to the side, pissed as fuck, but looking calm.

I turned my head and looked around for anyone watching. When I saw that no one was really paying attention, I took my fist and smashed his window.

Everyone else gasped and Stefan widened his eyes. A few shards got in my hand and there was a lot of blood, but I didn't care. I put my hand through the broken window and unlocked the door from the inside, getting in.

Elena, Caroline, Ric, and Bonnie stood there, shocked as I calmly turned around to Stefan.

"Take me home." I muttered.

He didn't say anything; he just pulled out the parking lot and drove away.

It was a silent car ride until we finally made it to the house. He parked the car and we both got out.

"You know you're gonna be upset about that later." He spoke up.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"I thought you loved my car, Olivia." He smirked.

I shrugged and we walked into the house, going our separate ways.

I noticed Damon on the couch, but I didn't acknowledge his existence or even turn in his direction while he stared at me.

I walked up to my room and set all my stuff down. When I was finally comfortable, I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair, sighing.

I heard my door open and I didn't look up, "Stefan I hope to God you're not here to bother me because I_ will _retaliate."

"He wouldn't care." Damon said.

I sighed loudly and picked my head up to look at him, "What do you want, Damon?"

He shrugged and walked over to me, "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

I rolled my eyes and got up to go to my drawers to change, "You made it very clear that you didn't want to see me for a while."

I took a seat on my bed while I pulled off my clothes and put on some more comfortable ones.

"I know this is like the billionth time I've said this, but I didn't mean it."

I chuckled fakely and put my hair in a ponytail.

"I'm serious." He added.

I mocked him, "Ooo, serious. That makes it all better."

"I crossed the line this time."

"You always cross the line. The line isn't important to you, just like I'm not important to you."

"You're _very_ important important to me." He emphasized darkly.

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"If you weren't important to me, I wouldn't be apologizing."

"You _aren't _apologizing. You're working your way _around _an apology."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

I put my finger to lip and cocked my head to the side, pretending to think about it.

"Hmmm…" I trailed.

He looked hopeful for a minute.

"Nope."

All hope lost.

I was about to turn around and walk out my room and find something to do, but he sped in front of me, "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

I made a face, "It's been forever and you just now noticed my bleeding hand?"

"I knew it was bleeding, I just thought you would tell me so I wouldn't have to ask." He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." I said, trying to go around him.

"Liar."

"Oh, I'm a liar. That's some news!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Let me see it." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Just let me see it." He insisted.

"Is _looking _at it going to make any difference?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jade." He warned me.

"Go on. Threaten me all you want. I'm not your girlfriend so I don't really care." I shrugged.

He sighed and grabbed my hand anyway, "I never-"

"Yes you did." I sighed back.

"I never broke up with you."

"I think withdrawing your love kind of means 'I'm breaking up with you'." I made a face and nodded.

"I was upset and I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." He made an excuse.

"No, I think you were serious." I said while he inspected my hand.

"There's glass in your hand. What did you do?"

"I punched Stefan's window."

He gave me a weird look, "You what?"

"He was being a dick, so I punched his car window and he took me home. I think Elena mentioned something about wanting to lock him up, but I was zoned out."

"Compulsion is one thing, but he is high on human blood, Jade." Damon said.

"That's what I said…well, something along those lines, but then she was like 'oh Jade, we got him off it, remember?', but I don't remember that," I mocked her voice.

"That was different," He said sternly, "His humanity is gone, lights out. No one's home." He widened his eyes.

"Yeah. I honestly don't give a crap. If he's gonna be unreasonable I have no problem getting back at him, but I feel like I should do it for Elena."

"Oh please," he scoffed, "you don't care about Elena."

I made an appalled expression, "of course I care about her."

He gave me a look.

"Alright. She's been bugging me all day about how annoying he is and it's pissing me off. But I do care about her too."

"That sounds more like the Jade I know."

I rolled my eyes and he put my hand down.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

Again…I rolled my eyes.

"But in my defense, you didn't tell me about your creepy Klaus dreams and what was bothering you."

"I didn't want you to overreact about them and I didn't tell you about me killing somebody because I felt like shit about it and I knew you wouldn't be sympathetic about the situation. You kill people every day; it was a horrible experience for me."

"What did you expect me to do? Throw a party?" he scoffed.

I shrugged, "Something along those lines."

"Well I wouldn't have." He stared into my eyes.

I nodded my head and looked down, but he brought my face up, "Next time, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

I sighed, "Maybe."

He nodded and rubbed my cheek, "It's a start."

"But this 'angry talking' stuff you do, it has to stop. Understand?" I said.

He put his hands up in surrender, "I'll try to control myself."

"I'm serious, Damon," I whispered, "….You can't keep doing this to me."

He didn't say anything; he just stared at me for a moment. He didn't even answer me. He just gently took my hand and placed it over his chest.

"Feel that?" He asked me, I looked down at our hands, but didn't say anything.

"That is where the sternum is, solid plate of bone." He continued.

Then he quickly spun me around so my back was pressed to his chest and I gasped. I could feel him breathing. He was so close. His cold fingers gently went over my neck and down my back under my shirt. He stopped right at my side. I shivered in anticipation for something that wasn't going to happen.

"And right here….just below the rib cage is the spine," I let out a shaky breath, "that's the way to a vampire's heart."

I bit my lip to repress the moan that was about to come out of my mouth at any moment.

"Damon-"I whispered, but he cut me off.

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do. Even if it's helping Elena."

I turned to him and nodded thankfully, "No one's going to hurt you or her, especially not my brother." He scoffed.

"Besides, he knows the consequences of messing with you." He added.

I smiled slightly, "Well, from his broken car window, he knows now."

Damon smirked and looked down at my lips. I watched him slowly bend down and kiss my lips softly.

At first I was going to leave it at that, but, I felt a little deprived, so I pulled him back and kissed him harder.

We were really getting into it before my phone rang.

He groaned and grabbed my phone from my back pocket, tossing it onto the bed. He took his hands and lifted up my shirt and I did the same with him.

Screw being the good girl. I needed sex.

We were both breathing hard and the phone finally stopped ringing, but once Damon pushed me onto the bed, it rang again.

We both groaned and I pulled away for air, "It's probably Elena."

"Who cares." He said, kissing me again. I pulled back and kissed his neck. I _was _going to just let it go, but…

"But it could be important." I insisted.

"Sex is important." He moved down to my stomach and peppered it with kisses. He took his hands and began to unbuckle his pants. I felt hot down there…

He pulled off my shorts that I changed into a few minutes before and kissed my thigh. I let out a loud shaky breath.

But the thought of someone killing Elena while we were having sex made me feel guilty.

"But Damon, what if it's an emergency?" I tried to say, but it came out breathless.

He groaned loudly and pulled away, hovering over my body, "You aren't going to let this go." He stated sadly.

"Well don't sound so happy." I said sarcastically, grabbing my phone.

It was Elena.

I swiped the talk button and answered her call...

I sighed, "Hello sex ruiner."

**I updated yay!**

**I liked this chapter lol.**

**Anyways, hey guys?! We are almost at 600 reviews!**

**We are almost there!**

**Honestly I want a 1000, but I just have to be patient I guess…**

**(I have no patience)**

**Alright, I'm tired. See you guys never. **

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	50. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**HEY.**

**Review please : )**

"We could've had sex." Damon groaned in the driver's seat.

"Stop whining about it. I'm pissed too." I muttered.

"You didn't have to answer the phone." He reminded me.

"I thought it was an emergency, and it was. I was being responsible and mature." I reasoned, playing with my phone.

"Since _when _have you ever been responsible and mature?! Why start while we're about to have sex?" he exclaimed.

I put my phone down and glared at him, "I'm gonna make you wear a condom next time."

"What? Vampires can't procreate." He scoffed, turned to me.

"I'ma do it anyway. Just so you won't get the full satisfaction." I threatened.

He made an upset face and parked the car in the parking lot. We were going to meet everyone in Alaric's classroom to talk about Stefan and how we were going to take him down.

We both walked to Ric's room and met everyone.

"-I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted-"

"We'll sacrifice his body to the Illuminati." I cut in.

Elena gave me a weird look, "No."

"I'll shoot him." Alaric said with a chuckle.

"Can't Bonnie just juju him or something?" Damon cut in.

"We're keeping Bonnie out of this. We can't be sure that Stefan won't hurt her." Elena said.

"I really don't think we should use you as a distraction." I said.

"He won't hurt me. He said Klaus compelled him to keep me safe." Elena sighed.

"Oh, so we're going to listen to the blood addict now. Okay. Let's trust him then." I muttered sarcastically.

She gave me another look.

I shrugged and let her continue.

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena ignored me.

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." She nodded firmly, giving Elena her winning smile.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Whatever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon argued.

"Which is why it's Jade's job to keep her away." Elena replied.

"Oh what?! How am I going to do that?! She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers." I said.

"Damon can help you. Use your charm." Elena said to him.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Caroline joked toward him. He shot her a glare and I chuckled.

"She has a point." Alaric nodded. He was still pissed Damon 'killed' him.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon said to Ric.

"Doubtful." He replied shortly.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Elena, "As much as I love a good girl on girl show, I really don't think Jade should risk her life playing lesbian with Original Barbie."

"You're so hot when you're jealous." I bit my bottom lip.

He turned to me, "I'm not jealous." He scoffed.

"So if I straight up had a make-out session with her, you wouldn't be mad?"

"No. I'd just watch." He smirked.

I smacked his arm playfully.

"I don't care what you do as long as she distracted." Elena said.

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler walked in.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena told him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said defensively.

"Trust me, Tyler; it's in his best interest."

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus'." Tyler said firmly.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion?" Caroline at him.

"Uh-oh." Damon commented.

"What?" Alaric looked at him.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler told his girlfriend.

"Um. I don't think your head is screwed on straight. Klaus is evil. I should know. Bastard dumped me." I muttered.

"He released me from that werewolf curse." Tyler spoke up.

"Oh, boy." Damon muttered.

"Ok, can we cool it on the commentary, please?" The blonde hissed.

"Man, I eat people's souls! Don't act like the kicked puppy! No pun intended." I added.

I saw Damon grab a vervain dart casually.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler told them before Damon stabbed the dart in his neck, effectively knocking him out

"What are you doing?!" Caroline yelled at him.

"He's been sired." Damon told her.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him." Damon explained to us.

"What kind of loyal are we talking about here? I really don't want this to be awkward when he wakes up." I pointed at him.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Damon said.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked him.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon was blunt.

"I'm really thinking about doing the same thing." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You love me too much." Damon smirked.

"You take advantage of that too much." I rolled my eyes.

Alaric clapped his hands and looked at all of us, "Let's go then."

I slapped Damon's ass, "Come on perv."

"You slap my ass and I'm the perv?" he asked me, walking out the room. The rest followed suit.

"You're always the perv."

He shrugged, "Touché."

WIWGFY

I told Damon to just wait for a little while before coming over. He nodded and let me do my thing.

I saw her sitting on a log next to a campfire, roasting a marshmallow. The only thing I could actually cook.

I took off my jacket and pulled down my shirt. I was wearing some black waist high shorts that made my legs look a lot longer. I was also wearing a strapless black top with a heart shaped v-line and some ankle boots. To top it off, I had on a black barrette. I looked smokin'. Damon gave me hell for it earlier today.

I coughed and fluffed out my hair, trying to look more attractive. Then I gracefully walked toward her, making sure my hips swayed.

I took a seat next to her and she looked up quickly and met my eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh, hi Jadeyn." She smiled at me.

"Call me Jade." I winked at her. She smiled and nodded at me.

I crossed my legs and stretched them out. I saw her focus on them for second before shifting her eyes back to her marshmallows.

"What? No friends your own age?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Like you can talk," I rolled my eyes.

"Damon's a bit older than you right?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I like someone experienced."

She turned her head from me and looked in the other direction, jealous.

That was a good thing. I could use that to my advantage.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"You sound upset." I stated.

"I'm not." She gave me attitude.

"A little jealous maybe." I nodded.

She scoffed, "Please. Why would I be jealous of that idiot?"

I shrugged, "Beats me."

I noticed her trying to make a marshmallow again and I tsked her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to roast a marshmallow," she blew the fire off of it, "This is supposed to be fun, I've been through ten of these.

"You suck at it. Come on, I can even make one of those and I can't cook. Ask Stefan." I told her.

"He's ignoring me." She pouted.

I put my hand to my chest, "I'm hurt. I thought we had something." I taunted her.

She stared at me and then my lips, but didn't say anything. I took that as a good sign. I grabbed her stick and put the marshmallow on it.

"Here" I took the burnt marshmellow off and removed the outter layer. I held it in my fingers and waited for her to eat it.

She grasped the small thing in her mouth and moaned.

I almost got turned on.

But I was kind of an all-guy kind of girl.

"Yum." I smirked at her. She licked her lips and smirked back at me.

"Mmmm, it's good."

"Yep."

She stared at my lips again and bent forward, I was about to pull away, but I really had to sell it if I was going to distract this girl.

So I thought 'what the hell' it wasn't like I hadn't kissed a girl before.

Granted, it felt kind of weird, but whatever.

Just when our lips were about to touch, I heard someone whispering nearby. The voice sounded familiar.

"Just a little closer." I heard Sinald whisper.

I turned around and threw the stick at him. He quickly ran away and Rebekah watched.

Damon took that time to come over and take a seat on the other side of Rebekah.

"How are the two bitchiest girls in town?" he asked.

I smirked at him, "Good. How's the biggest dick in town?"

He just smirked at me and turned to Rebekah, "Whatcha doing?"

Rebekah didn't smile at him, "Your girlfriend was just teaching me how to roast a marshmallow."

He scoffed, "Jade can't cook."

"Actually a marshmallow is the _only _thing I can cook."

"I bet you she's never actually been at a bonfire." He whispered to her.

I muttered, "Idiot."

Rebekah chuckled. Damon took some crackers and a piece of chocolate and made a s'more, "This is better."

"What's that?" She asked him.

"I can't believe you've never had one of these before." He said, and put it to her lips.

"Well I've been in a casket for over 90 years." She said.

"That's no excuse." He teased her.

She took the s'more from him and smiled.

"I think we should sing a song." I blurted out.

"No. I don't think we should." Damon shook his head.

"Come on. You can help me sing the 'camp fire song' song." I stressed.

"The what?" Rebekah made a face.

I gasped, "What?! You've never heard of the-," I shook my head, "Now we _have _to sing it."

Damon groaned, "Look what you did."

I stood up and asked out loud, "Anyone got a guitar?!"

I got a few 'yeses' and someone handed me one.

"Thanks." I told them.

I took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

_Let's gather around the campfire__  
><em>_And sing our campfire song__  
><em>_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song__  
><em>_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong__  
><em>_But it'll help if you just sing along_

"Pam Pam Pam..." Sinald mumbled from beside me. I scooted further away and continued.

___C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song__  
><em>_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song__  
><em>_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong__  
><em>_But it'll help if you just sing along___

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!_

"REBEKAH!" I called out her name. She looked around confused and tried to spell it out, but she took too long.

"Nice try…DAMON!" I yelled his name. He just looked at me bored and I glared at him, but I still complimented him.

"Good!"

_It'll help__  
><em>_It'll help__  
><em>_If you just sing along!__  
><em>_O Yea!_

I finished with an awesome guitar solo and everyone clapped and cheered for me. I loved that song.

"Wasn't that fun?" I handed the guy back his guitar and he kissed my hand. I smiled at him and Damon and Rebekah growled.

I turned around to them and laughed. I got that from Damon all the time, but it was funny seeing it from Rebekah.

"Aw, turn that frown upside down." I told her, patting her cheek.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, "You hate me, you should be mean."

"Well…I could be mean," I smirked, "If that's what you're into." I winked at her.

"I'm right here." Damon muttered.

"Then leave. I'm mad at you right now." I acted.

"Don't act like a bitch, Jade; we have to set a good example for the lovely Rebekah." Damon smiled at her.

Rebekah grabbed a stick and stood up, "You're both distracting me, why?" she asked.

"Just trying to be a good housemate." Damon smiled at her.

"And if I wanted to distract you," I stood up with them, "you would've been distracted."

She looked between the both of us and scrutinized. Damon and I raised our eyebrows at each other, and then smiled again at her.

She bent forward and whispered in my ear, "I could see there being a fair fight between us," then she pulled away and turned to Damon, "Damon on the other hand-"

Then she stuck the long stick through his abdomen and walked away.

I bit my lip to prevent the smile making its way to my face.

"Maybe I didn't need your help at all."

He just glared at me hard and I chuckled, "I got it from here. You can go home." I ran my fingers through his hair as he pulled out the stick and grunted.

"Gladly." He muttered and walked away too.

WIWGFY

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how drunk were you pretending to be?" I asked Elena as she and Alaric brought Stefan to Alaric's car.

"Is that really important?'" she huffed, carrying his body while I followed the both of them and did nothing. My part of the night was finished.

"Yeah, I wanna know. I never knew you could be such an amazing actress." I smirked.

She opened the truck and out him in, then we both got ourselves in the car.

Alaric closed the trunk, effectively locking him inside. I looked at my phone for any messages from Damon and Elena looked through hers. We heard Alaric talk out loud to himself, "I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight..."

All of a sudden, Elena and I both saw flames. We panicked as Ric tried to open the door, but it was jammed. "Elena! Jade! Open the door!" He called out to us, but nothing budged.

"DAMMIT! I really don't want to be burned alive!" I screamed.

"It won't open! What the hell?"

I even tried punching the window like I did to Stefan's car, but it wouldn't budge. Even Ric tried smashing it with a stick. What the fuck was going on?!

The smoke was getting too much and we were both loosing consciousness. I heard Stefan grunt in the back and Elena tried to call out to him, "Stefan." She muttered.

He saw us in the situation and acted quickly, grabbing both of us and letting us out through the trunk.

Stefan struggled to breathe while the smoke surrounded him in the car.

"Hurry up before it blows." Alaric helped us out from the car.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Elena called out to us. We all grabbed Stefan and helped him out of the car before it exploded.

WIWGFY

I sighed as I sat on the table, while Damon stood between my legs and applied some healing cream to my burnt skin. He already helped Elena.

"Damon I'm fine."

"Mmmm." He moaned, continuing.

"I don't even need this stuff." I argued. I'll just feed from him and it will be better.

"It will make it feel better."

"Fine, give it to me, I can do it." I reached for swab.

"No, let me." He pulled it away.

"Damon, c'mon." I whined.

"Jade, you were almost barbecued; I could've lost you today. The least I can do is apply first aid. Now be a good girl and sit still."

I crossed my arms and huffed, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"I mean, I think it's quite painful to be stabbed with a stick."

"Nothing a glass of blood can't fix." He finished and kissed my lips softly. He patted my ass and I hopped off the small table I was sitting on.

"Ready to get going, Elena?" Alaric asked as he walked into the room.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer." Damon called from his place next to me. Ric was still pissed though, so he didn't acknowledge his comment.

"See you tomorrow." Elena came up behind me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

I sighed, "We'll fix it." I patted her back.

She nodded in my shoulder.

"We'll fix it." I repeated, nodding my head.

We let go and I decided to walk the both of them out, "It's ok if you want to be friends with Damon again." I smirked at him.

"I don't." Alaric replied flatly.

"I think he kind of misses you." Elena added in. We both chuckled. Stefan walked in, effectively ruining our conversation.

"Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that." Stefan nodded to all of us.

"That was the point." Alaric answered.

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena and Jade need me."

"Bitch please, I'll suck the life out your ass." I interrupted him. He ignored me.

"I'll always protect them. I think you're both better of having me around." He shrugged.

"Well when I need someone to drain the blood out of someone I hate, you'll be the first Klaus bitch I'll call." I fakely smirked at him and continued to walk.

"Elena, wait," Stefan called to her, we all waited by the door, "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because I still have hope." Elena answered him.

"After everything I've done, you...you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again." Stefan smirked.

"Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up." Elena said strongly.

"Elena…..do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan told her. I was about to go and beat his ass, but Elena surprised me.

"No, Stefan, it makes me strong." She answered as she punched him in his stomach, releasing two stakes from her sleeve. He grunted loudly and she took the sleeve off and handed it back to Alaric before leaving with them.

Of course I straight up laughed.

"Wow….you totally deserved that! Seriously! That was perfect!" I took out my phone from my back pocket and took a picture of him, "This shit belongs on Instagram….oh yeah."

He just glared at me while taking out the stakes. I smirked at him and walked into the living room.

I saw Damon up and I hugged his neck, "You know…." I trailed.

"Hmm." He smirked seductively at me.

"I'm really horny right now." I bit my lip.

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically.

"And my cheek really hurts." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yea."

"I want you," I swallowed, "Really bad right now."

He kissed bent down and kissed me roughly.

"So, when you're ready, I'll be upstairs….naked." I added. He smacked my ass and but his lip.

"I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I pulled off all my clothes quickly, even getting my shirt caught in my earring. Then I dove into his mattress and lay there patiently.

Really patiently….

For the longest time…

Eventually I went to sleep.

Although I thought heard a glass shatter in the background at one point in the middle of the night.

I guess I just wasn't going to get any sex tonight.

**Alright, this chapter has been finished for a while; I was just waiting for the right time to post it. **

**Anyways, I love your reviews guys. They make me smile. I hope you guys are happy too.**

**Wow…I feel really nice today.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	51. Ghost World (part 1)

**I have updated. **

**It's my birthday today **** and I won't tell you my age. YAY! **

**Review pleaseee!**

**Disclaimer: song. Yeah.**

I got up from Damon's bed and cracked my neck. I was naked, but I didn't feel like jelly.

You know. The _good_ jelly.

The kind of jelly you felt like when you've been thoroughly fucked.

Instead I felt like peanut butter. All thick and stiff. And this was the reason I was immediately put into pissy Jade mode.

I huffed, pushing the covers from my body and getting dressed in some of Damon's clothes.

I was going to find him. Then I was going to beat his ass for not fucking me like he's supposed to.

I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and expected to see something, but there was nothing there. I was getting a bunch of weird feelings.

Something was going to happen today.

Something big.

I walked around the house calling out his name, eventually I heard a groan and I walked into the room. Damon was chained up to a chair with a hot poker shoved in the middle of his chest. Ouch.

I whistled loudly and he lazily brought up his head to look at me.

"I gotta say," I smirked, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little turned on by this."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." He groaned.

"I'm serious. I'm quite turned on right now." I crossed my arms and sauntered over to him.

"Jade-"he started.

"All I need is a whip and some fuzzy handcuffs. Let's make them bright blue." I cut him off.

"Where's Stefan?" He breathed out.

"I don't know. That's what tracking devices are for." I shrugged.

"Find. Him." He said through a forced breath.

"Kay. Brb." I patted his cheek and walked a few feet.

I took my phone from the table in the living room and dialed his number. It took a few rings, but he finally answered.

"What?" he sighed.

"I know you're a dick and everything now, but you really have to come downstairs and see this. It's hilarious."

"I don't want to watch Gravity Falls with you, Jade."

"What? But that's our thing! Dipper and Mabel! Just last week they went on a wild adventure to help save this mermai-you know what? Fine whatever. But that's not what I'm talking about. It's Damon."

He sighed loudly and hung up the phone.

I gawked at mine and put it back on the table. How dare he hang up on me?!

I walked back to Damon and sat cross legged on the floor in front of him.

"Where is he?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I called him to tell him to come downstairs, but he gave me an attitude and hung up the phone. He'll regret that later, but on to more important matters!" I exclaimed and got up to look at the chains around him.

"Don't touch anything, you'll make it worse." He grunted.

I gasped, "That is a false statement! I'm very helpful in dangerous situations!"

"More like you _get _into dangerous situations." He rolled his eyes.

"Just for that, I'm going to help you anyway." I smirked.

"No, Jade don't-"

I pulled the poker from his chest….well….I tried to. I only moved it into a different angle, hurting him more. He growled in pain.

"Jade! Dammit!" he hollered.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I just said-"he said through clenched teeth, but I cut him off.

"If you don't want my help, you can just wait for-"

"Low blow Stefan," he said. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see him walking over," low blow."

Stefan chuckled as he made his way over, "What the hell happened to you?"

"You have vampire speed and it took you 5 minutes to get down here?" I asked him, irritated.

"I didn't feel like seeing your face." He shrugged.

I smirked at him tightly, "Aw Stefan. If you can't say something nice…..shut the fuck up before I kill your ass."

"You can't kill me. You love me to much, while I on the other hand, don't feel anything for you."

I widened my eyes at him threateningly, "Oh Stefan, I guarantee that I have no problem causing you pain."

"You're took weak." He got closer to me.

I nodded my head and shook my finger at him, "Alright. You'll pay for that later. I promise. You _will _pay for that later."

His smile faltered, but returned when Damon spoke up, "Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it."

"Hey! I didn't do this! I mean, I might do it later, but-"

"Not you, Jade!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't do this." Stefan walked closer to Damon to examine him.

"Says the robot vampire with no emotions." I muttered. He turned his head to me lazily and rolled his eyes.

"I know you miss me, Jade."

"I miss you just as much as I miss Paul." I scoffed.

"Who's Paul?"

"I forgot. Maybe it's because I don't miss him." I hissed. It was true. Yeah, I got sick of his attitude every once in a while, but honestly, it didn't really bother me.

"Really, it's gotten to the point where you don't remember who you have sex with? Isn't there a word for that?" He pretended to think about it and I already knew what he was gonna say, "Whore, is it?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I am, but honestly, I don't care. Your insults are stupid and they mean nothing to me."

"Is that why you get mad so easily?" he said sarcastically.

"Did you really forget that I was abused for 3 years by my father and my brother just sat there and didn't give a damn? You think I care what a stupid blood addict says about me?" I chuckled.

He just sounded stupid.

He stared at me for a few seconds in silence then Damon sputtered, "Seriously. Help."

Stefan turned back around and looked at the hot poker coming from his chest, "it wasn't me," he started, "But it's pretty messed up though."

I saw something shiny on the floor and went to pick it up while Stefan played anti-hero. Damon's ring sat peacefully on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and heard Damon growl out in pain again.

I turned around to look at him and bit back a smile. It was pretty funny.

For some reason I felt like I was being watched. I didn't know why. It was bothering me. Even though it was apparent that we were the only ones in the room, I looked around cautiously. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I just turned around and brought my attention back to the two brothers.

Stefan patted Damon's back and he grunted. He smirked seductively at me and winked, "See you around Jade."

I made a face at him as he left and looked at Damon. He was still struggling.

"Well I would help, but I'm so bad at helping in dangerous situations."

He gave me a look and I just smiled at him.

"That my ring?" he asked me.

"Yep," I popped the 'p', "you wannit?"

He scoffed, "Yes."

I took a step back, "Come get it then."

He looked mad, "Jade-"

I did a little mini dance in front of him and he just glared at me, "Come and get it." I said in a song song voice.

"You are the most-"

"Shake dat ass like tilapia." I sang.

"Jade!"

"My neck! My back!"

"Oh my God!" he yelled.

"Lick my pussy and my crack!"

He dropped his head and muttered something, while trying to get out of the chains.

"TWIIIIRRRRKKKK!"

"Stop. Please!" he groaned.

"Teach me how ta dougie, teach me teach me how to dougie!"

"I'm begging you!"

"Who run da world?! Girls! Who run dis motha!"

All of a sudden the curtain flew open and sunlight streamed through, burning Damon's skin. He howled in pain and I stopped my dance and put the ring on his finger.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. Through all the chaos, I forgot the curtains magically opened themselves.

Almost.

"Please tell me I'm crazy and I just _imagined _those things just moved by themselves."

He was breathing hard, but didn't fail to criticize me, "You're crazy, but you didn't imagine that."

"I can handle vampires, witches, and leprechauns, but ghosts are some other shit, Damon. I don't mess with that stuff." I put my hands up in surrender and looked around suspiciously.

He threw his head back and groaned, "Dammit."

"What?! What is it?!" I panicked.

"Mason Lockwood."

"Who the fuck is that?" I made a face.

"You weren't really around for that. Long story short. I killed him." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

"And now he's getting his revenge on me. Great." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks for you."

"Just a little bit." He said, looking at the open drapes.

"I would love to be your little sexy side kick today, but I have stuff to do. You good now?" I asked him.

He nodded and started to get up. He didn't get that far because I pushed him back down. He grunted.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Do you know what I did last night?" I asked him.

He made a face and widened his eyes indicating that he didn't.

"Nothing!"

"So?" he looked at me.

"I stripped down to my birthday suit and waited patiently in your bed to be fucked senselessly, but you know what I got instead? Nothing! Not one thing!"

"I'm sorry. I was too busy being harassed by a ghost to get up and fuck you senselessly." He said sarcastically.

"You could have made time! Now I feel sexually deprived!" I raised my voice.

He raised the corner of his mouth, "Well we can't have _that _now can we?"

"No we can't have that. But you we got it anyway! Now I'm pissed! Thanks for being so busy with a vengeful ghost Damon. Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically and walked out the room.

I heard him chuckle a little, but I didn't wait to help him up.

As I went to go up to my room and get dressed for my performance for this history society thing, I saw Stefan walking toward the door.

"Where are _you _going?" I asked following him out the room.

"The Night of Illumination. Elena's supposed to be there and I'm supposed to make sure she's safe. Which means you're going too." he turned to me.

"Oh what?! You can't _make _me go to a boring history thing! I mean come on! Ric is my history teacher and I don't give a rat's ass what comes out his mouth for that long hour." I said, pretending that wasn't what I was about to do anyway.

"Great, then you can learn something. Get dressed." He commanded.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. Sadly, I actually had to go to that thing. I had to perform. He didn't know that.

"I know you have to perform." He said.

I widened my eyes at him. Could he read my mind?

"Yes." He said spookily.

I shook my head and back up a little. Nope. Nun uh.

I knew for a fact he couldn't read my mind.

"Yes I cannn." He said in a sing song voice.

Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream.

"Want some sprinkles on that?" he asked me, taking some steps forward.

I screamed and ran up the stairs to get dressed.

WIWGFY

Stefan dropped me off next on a side walk after I told him I was going to meet Caroline and Bonnie. I had a few minutes to waste until I had to perform, so I figured I'd help them put up the lanterns.

And by 'help' I mean watch in boredom while they did all the work.

"You know you can actually get up and do something." Caroline suggested.

"And miss this lovely view of two hot girls working?! Nonsense!" I waved her away.

They both chuckled.

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did you get rid of Anna, too?" Caroline asked her.

I sat up from my bench and paid some attention.

"Who's Vicky again?" I asked.

"Matt's ghost sister. She tried to kill you." Care said.

I gasped, "That bitch." I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here."

"Ok, you don't think we can actually resist commenting on that." Caroline gave her a look.

Eyes back open. What?

"Come again?" I asked.

"Do you ever pay attention to what goes on in our lives?" Care asked me.

I shrugged, "Don't blame me. I'm sexually deprived. Who's Anna again?"

"Jeremy's ex dead girlfriend."

"Did _she _try to kill me?" I asked.

"No." Bonnie said.

"Oh. Then I like her." I sat back down.

"No! She's moving in on Jeremy!" Caroline scolded me.

I sat back up, "Oh! That bitch! Who does she think she is?! What kind of name is _Anna_ anyway?!" I said rather choppy.

"My Aunt's name is Anna." Caroline said.

"Oh….well how's it spelled?" I asked.

"A-n-a."

"How's Anna's spelled?" I asked.

"A-n-n-a." She shrugged.

I scoffed, "Well what kind of name is _Anna _with one 'n' anyway?!"

"A terrible one!" Caroline said.

"Amen!" I agreed and laid back down. All this sitting up and back down was giving me a whiplash.

"There. You both commented." Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie-"

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences." Bonnie argued.

"Well, I want you to say you're not ok with it." Caroline looked at her.

"I'm a thousand times not ok with it." Bonnie replied "I just don't know what to do about it."

"I say we kidnap Jeremy and let me do some damage."

"What damage could you possibly do?" Caroline chuckled.

"I'll seduce him into believing Barny the dino is chasing after him in a dark alley. That should ruffle him up a bit." I smirked with closed eyes.

I heard Caroline groan and I opened my eyes to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing dude?" I asked.

"I can't get this lantern on this wire." She said, struggling to tip toe on the ladder.

I sighed and got up to help her.

"Wow. Jade getting up to help somebody do _work_? Hell must've frozen over." Bonnie chuckled sarcastically.

"I know. I'm just too nice sometimes." I said humbly.

"Get off the ladder." I told her. She climbed down and handed me the lantern with a smile on her face.

I sighed and got on the ladder, carefully. I heard a car rumble in the background and stop, but I didn't turn around to see it until I got the lantern on. I could even feel my shirt riding up.

"Greetings, blondie, witchy," and there's Damon, "Sexy." I turned around and looked at him. He was giving me that hot smirk of course. So I put the lantern on the wire and got off the ladder, making my way toward them.

"I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." He replied in a low voice.

"You guys should've seen it. It was hilarious." I chucked. He gave me a look and I just kissed his lips.

"And why would you think Mason did it?" Caroline placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe because he changed me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." He shrugged, "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." He turned to Bonnie.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline looked at her.

"They can't." Bonnie shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." He stared at all of us and I stood awkwardly with my arms crossed.

"Whatever you screwed up, fix it." He added. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was working." I smiled.

"And you're a liar. What are you _really _doing?" he squinted.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say another lie, but Care cut me off.

"She's killing time here before her performance today." She chuckled.

I nodded at that and walked around his car and got in without saying anything else about the subject. He watched my every movement.

"See ya guys." I winked at them.

"Thanks for _all _your help Jade." Caroline said. Bonnie laughed.

"Don't mention it, babe."

Damon stepped on the gas and drove away like a maniac.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I'm gonna figure out how Mason was able to do all that stuff."

"That's cool." I nodded.

"You don't sound interested." He looked over to me.

I shrugged, "I'm just bored I guess. But I feel like something's gonna happen." I said.

"Something bad or good?" he asked.

"I don't know….just….I don't know."

He gave me a worried look as I bit my thumb nervously. He pulled over the car and turned off the engine next to a random curb. I looked around, confused.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You don't sound interested." I mocked him.

"Well I am because these are the things good boyfriends are supposed to do." He said smartly.

"Good one." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed and unbuckled my seat belt. I widened my eyes as he easily lifted me from my seat and onto his lap.

I smiled and refused to look at him because I knew my face would show how happy the simple gesture made me feel. It gave me those nice butterflies you get when something just….I don't know. It's hard to describe. You'd have to have a boyfriend like mine.

He kissed my lips and I felt that spark again.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly.

I scoffed a laugh, but did it anyway.

"Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed again for the billionth time today and told him, "I feel like…something's gonna change. Or something crazy is about to happen and I don't know how I feel about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like change. Change isn't routine."

"It's okay." He said. That was all he said.

"You know, you kind of suck at this good boyfriend who wants to listen, thing." I rolled my eyes.

"I try." He shrugged.

"That's true. I'll give you points for that."

He looked around the area outside of the car and sighed. I did the same.

"I love you."

"Same here." I said back. We weren't that kind of couple that told each other we loved each other after every conversation, but we were more open about it now than we used to be.

He gave me a long passionate kiss and we ended up making out for a few minutes. I had to stop it once it started getting pretty heated. We were in his car. The one without a roof top.

Well it had a roof top, but it was down and I was too lazy to put it up just so we could have sex.

I did really want to have sex though.

I heard him groan and I looked down at what I was doing, "Oops, my bad." I said breathlessly.

His breathing was rugged and he shook his head, "You're hungry."

I got off his lap, "No shit."

"You feed all the time."

"That only curbs it a little. Sex is how I get the good stuff." I crossed my arms and sat in my seat.

"Later, okay." He patted my leg.

I didn't give him a response. I was too peeved about the how sex deprivation thing.

"Hey." He caressed my cheek.

I turned my head lazily.

"I promise." He said.

"Promises mean shit to me." I muttered.

"I swear, you are the most difficult person to please on this earth." He said.

"I just want sex," I whined, "It doesn't even have to be passionate. It can be in a gas station bathroom for all I care. Is that too much to ask?" I closed my eyes in irritation.

"Do you really want to have sex in the bathroom of a gas station? Cuz if you do, I have no problem taking you to one and giving it to you."

"I don't care, Damon. I just want a penis inside me." I said.

"Right now?"

"Today! Anytime _today_!" I emphasized.

"Then don't worry about it."

And he turned on the car and drove.

WIWGFY

Damon dropped me off in the middle of town square where I was supposed to be performing and I kissed him goodbye.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the stage. Brian, Shay, and Jake were all there already.

"Ohhhh gurl! Don't you look scrumptious." Brian came up to me.

"Thanks." I said in a lazy tone.

"Someone hasn't been getting that yum yum." He smacked.

"Yep. I'm pissed."

"Why is it so difficult? You could get anybody you wanted. Hell! Shay will do you on the spot." Brian pointed to him. He was busy fixing his drum set.

"Naw," I waved, "I'm in a committed relationship and stuff." I made a face.

"Oh yea. Forgot." He made a face too.

We both groaned.

"Relationships suck the fun out of everything."

"Amen."

"We should do something crazy."

"I agree." I nodded.

"Coo coo."

"Yep."

"Completely insane."

"Preach it boo."

"We should have a threesome." He said bluntly.

"That's pussy-sqeak-wait. What?"

"Yeah. I like that idea."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because that's weird."

"How's that weird?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you like dick."

"So do you."

"I think I like it a little more than you."

"Gurl please! I heard you and that new bitch Brenda almost started having sex at the bonfire."

"Who the fuck is Brenda?"

"Hmmm…Beka?"

"Rebeka?"

"Yeah, that bitch." He snapped his fingers.

I shrugged, "I needed to distract her."

"From what?" he made a face.

I forgot Brian was totally clueless to the vampire part of my life.

"From….um….you're right. I'm bi-curious."

"Said like a true lesbian." He put his lips together like a duck.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Says the bi-curious one."

"I just wanted a taste."

"That's what lesbians usually want dear."

"I said I wanted a taste, not the whole dinner."

"I know you want the dinner." He nodded his head.

"No!"

"Maybe some lunch." he smirked.

"Brian!"

"A little breakfast."

"Didn't I just say-"

"Screw it, you want bruncher. A combination." He clapped his hands together flamboyantly.

"Oh my God."

"With some syrup on the side."

"Please stop." I rubbed my temples.

"A piece of toast."

"Brian, I swear-"

"Some bacon maybe."

"I will seduce you into liking girls if you don't shut up."

He closed his mouth and turned around to the stage, "Oh look, we're ready. Get your ass on stage please."

"Since when do you say please?"

"Since you started making violent threats."

I chuckled and walked on the stage. I didn't bother with pleasantries and cued the band to start.

_Seems like were holding on forever  
>I gotta let it go<br>Times up you pushed me to surrender (tonight)  
>Who knows whats happens <em>_now__ whatever  
>Where ever the wind blows<br>And I'm there as long as were together  
>Alright...<em>

_Let's have the time of our lives!  
>Like theres no one else around<br>Just throw your hands up high  
>Even when they try to take us down<br>Let's have the time of our lives  
>Till the lights burn out<br>Let's laugh until we cry  
>Life is only what you make it now<br>Let's have the time of our lives!_

_Dreamers don't __care__ if its right  
>I think im really into you<br>Restless lets leave it all behind  
>And Tonight<em>

_Crazy when you cross my mind  
>Oh the trouble we could get into<br>So what lets just give this a try  
>Alright<em>

_Let's have the time of our lives!  
>Like theres no one else around<br>Just throw your hands up high  
>Even when they try to take us down<br>We'll have the time of our lives  
>Till the lights burn out<br>Let's laugh until we cry  
>Life is only what you make it now<br>Let's have the time of our lives!_

_Lookin __back__ what are we waitin  
>For?<br>Take the chance Nows all we got for sure!_

_Let's have the time of our lives!  
>Like theres no one else around<br>Just throw your hands up high  
>Even when they try to take us down<br>We'll have the time of our lives  
>Till the lights burn out<br>Let's laugh until we cry  
>Life is only what you make it now<br>Let's have the time of our lives!_

I sighed as the crowd cheered and didn't even bother to acknowledge the hoots and hollers I got from the boys and a few girls.

Brian and I walked down the stage and I looked at him, "Wanna take me to the Grill?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "But as soon as I drop you off, I have to dip."

"Why?" I asked, not really interested.

"Jake and I-"

I put my hand up, "Nuff said."

"And I have to plan the right day for our threesome."

"We are _not _having a threesome."

"The word 'not' can have many meanings, don't you think?"

"Nope. I think it only has one."

"I think it means 'totally'."

"Well you are sadly mistaken."

_10 minutes Later…_

"Come on." He begged me in the car.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to think of what you will do to me during sex."

"It will be fun!"

"My ass!"

"Jake is so good with his-"

"For one, I get hungry during sex and you're a human, I might kill you."

"It's worth it."

"Do you _like _me or something?!"

He paused and thought about it for a second, "I don't know. Maybe." He widened his eyes.

"Can you stop it?!"

"I don't know if I can. I'm getting extremely horny just being in this car with you. And I'm gay."

"I don't feel comfortable. At all." I told him.

"How do you think _I _feel?! This should not be happening! This is so wrong! I've never felt like this about a girl before."

"Then how do you know that you…you know…like me like that?"

"Because I've been gay since I stepped out my mother's vagina and took my first breath. Never in my life have I thought about having sex with a girl."

"Can you stop please?!"

"Maybe I'm just horny. I haven't had sex in 4 days. Yeah. That's it." He nodded as he parked the car.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you're just extremely horny."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Get out my vehicle." He commanded.

"Who says shit like that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Who says vehicle?"

"I do."

"It's weird."

He shrugged, "So."

"So don't do it again."

"I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"Can you please stop talking like that?!"

"No!"

"I said please!"

"And that means what to me?!"

"It should mean a lot!"

"Like hell!"

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're hot when you're angry!"

"Stop!" I put my hands over my ears.

"And your legs like nice in those shorts!" he said it as if it was killing him.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and ran out the car.

"I love you!" he yelled out to me and I quickly opened the door and ran in.

I took a seat next to my darling boyfriend and bit my lip.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself." He nodded to me.

"You okay, Jade?" Ric leaned over and asked me.

"Yeah, never better." I said quickly. My legs were crossed and my right foot was shaking like crazy.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Why was I so anxious? Someone was watching me. I could feel it. I looked around me, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

All of a sudden, a man came up next to me and took Damon's drink and chugged it. Damon and Alaric watched him with their eyes wide as hell, "Mason."

"God, I miss whisky." He said, then he brought his hand around me and smashed the cup to Damon's skull.

"What the-" I exclaimed.

"Told ya." Damon hissed at us.

I heard Damon's phone ring and he took it out and made a face.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. I took one more look around. Someone was watching me.

"I swear, I'm never gonna hear the end of that damn necklace."

"One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason asked us. I gave him a look, "Cheers."

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon growled at him.

"It's a long ass line." I told him.

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason answered. He turned to me and smirked seductively.

Alaric laughed loudly "Good luck with that. Unless you're Jade Smith, that's not happening."

"That was cute." I smiled to myself because it was true. I was the only one he's probably said sorry to.

"Jade Smith." Mason purred.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." I winked.

"A succubus. I've never seen one on the other side."

"We're a rare breed."

"I'm sure." His eyes wandered.

Damon pulled me close to him until I sat in his lap, silently claiming me.

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Damon looked at him, "You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid Minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason answered "To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least now while Klaus is alive. Which is like always." I said rather bluntly.

"Not necessarily," Mason disagreed, "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that-" Damon stopped and turned to him with a smirk, "What do you know."

"I know you need to apologize." Mason said.

"You got to be kidding me." Damon scoffed.

Mason turned to me, "Your boyfriend's stubborn."

"Yeah." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Just an apology." He teased Damon.

"Nope."

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric ordered.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

Mason stood there, waiting for something else, and Damon just shrugged.

He laughed, but gave in, "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. Come alone." Then he looked at me, "Well, I think she's an exception."

I smirked at him and his smile disappeared. He started to lean in and I stated to panic.

"Um…"

Damon pushed him back and he gave me a confused look before walking away in a daze.

"Why does that keep happening?" I wondered out loud.

"What? _That_?!" Damon made a face.

"Yeah I don't get it."

"Who else did that?" he asked.

I gulped, "Brian."

Even Alaric looked alarmed, "What?!"

"I don't know!" I spazzed out, hopped off of Damon's lap, and ran to the bathroom.

DPOV

"What is wrong with her?" Ric asked.

"I have no idea." I muttered, then I remembered, "Well she did say she felt like something was about to happen."

"And you didn't ask her to elaborate?" Ric said, irritated.

"Of course I did, but she's not very…."

"Yeah, I get it." Ric stopped me.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to look. It was a girl. Nothing special. Just a girl.

"Um. Hi." I said.

She smiled at me, "Hey."

I looked around the Grill and back to her confused, where was her parents?

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm bored." She took the seat that Jade had before. If Jade came back before this girl left, she would be pissed. Jade hated kids. Well, this girl wasn't really a kid. She looked a little older than 10.

"Where are your parents?" Ric asked her.

She giggled, "Hopefully not here."

We both gave each other confused looks.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

Just then, Jade came back out and the girl turned around. When Jade saw her, she went pale.

"Rebecca?" she whispered.

I stared at the girl, shocked.

"That's my name," she winked at her, "Don't wear it out."

Jade dropped her purse and she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

The girl turned around to me and Ric and smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you guys."

**Ta da!**

**I'm sure a lot of you guys expected this. Yay for Rebecca. Now there are two Rebecca's in this story.**

**Why is Jade attracting people without touching them?**

**So many questions to be answered.**

**So one more review until 600! I'M ALL HAPPPPYYYY!**

**Kay, review review review review review review!**


	52. Ghost world (part 2)

**Heeeeyyyy! Sorry I've been MIA.**

**I've got plenty excuses below. I need some new ideas guys. Anyways. Readdddd my lovelies.**

"_Tell me about her, Jade." April said._

"_I really don't wanna talk about this." I sighed at her._

"_I know it must be difficult, but it helps to talk about it sometimes." _

"_Why is it so important to you that I cry?" I snapped._

"_I don't want you to cry. I just want you to let me in." she said sadly._

"_I don't want to." I crossed my arms. I was sure I looked insane. It had been 4 weeks without drugs and I had no clue how I was able to stay clean that long. My hair was a complete mess. My eyes were red and puffy from being unable to sleep, and occasionally, my body would shiver in anticipation for that sense of bliss and numbness that I would probably never get again. I hated it here. I hated everything and everyone._

_Maybe not April._

_I kinda liked April…even if she put her nose in my personal life all the time. I guess that was her job, though. I mean, she _is _my therapist._

"_I just want to know the story." She begged me. You would think I would be used to those puppy dog eyes and fake sympathy, but I guess I just needed someone to care a little._

"_There is no story. I killed my sister. Done." I muttered. It's like she wanted me to sing to the skies that I did such a terrible thing._

"_Were you two close?" she asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Interesting." She wrote something on her clipboard. That always pissed me off. It was so rude. I'm already aware that you're trying to get into my head. Why do you have to blatantly scribble down notes about how fucked up I was right in front of me? _

"_Yep."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, how did you supposedly kill her?" she asked. That's going too far._

"_Can you just let it go?!" I threw my hands up._

"_I'm just curious." She gave me a small smile. _

"_Well stop being curious." I hissed at her and looked out the window. Maybe the only reason I liked my daily therapy sessions was because she was the only one with a window in her office. I haven't been outside in so long. I was restricted for too many attempted escapes._

"_I, too, know what it's like to lose a loved one. I've lost many." She said._

"_Really?" I said, uninterested._

"_Yea. My mom." She said._

_I turned my head back to her and gave her a sympathetic look. She had her head down, refusing to look at me. She was probably faking. All of it. Trying to relate to me so I could tell her about my sad life. _

_It always pissed me off._

_Because it always worked. _

_I sighed before I started the story, "We were driving. It was dark. She saw something and I didn't believe her. I kept driving. It was a man, I hit him. Car was destroyed. She flew through the window. Glass punctured her body. So much blood…." I inhaled sharply as I began to sob. My mind flashed to that very day. The day that destroyed my life. Why was I telling her this again? "I passed out and woke up in the hospital 3 days later." Everything I said was robotic and monotone._

_She scribbled something down again and I snapped, "Can you stop fucking doing that?!" _

"_What?" she asked innocently, looking up from the board._

"_Writing stuff down like I'm some experiment!" I said, shaking uncontrollably, running my hands through my wild hair._

"_Does it bother you?"_

"_You bother me!"_

"_Why?" she asked, put her hands under her chin._

"_Because you always make me say shit to you by giving me fake smiles and fake sympathy. I get that I'm forced to be here and that's your job, but it's annoying as hell. What if someone scribbled down something about you every time you said something personal and revealing about your life?!" I rocked back in forth in my armchair._

"_I'm sorry." She said, looking genuinely upset. Fuck her._

"_Can't you write it down later?!"_

"_Well, it's required."_

"_You can't just remember what I say?"_

"_No." she said sheepishly._

"_I feel like I'm being judged."_

"_You don't like to be judged?" she asked._

"_Who the fuck _likes _to be judged?! That shits annoying!"_

"_Then, I'll try my best not to write as often, okay?" she asked with a smile. I didn't look at her when I nodded. It was silent for a few more minutes. I guess she realized that I wasn't going to say anything else, so she stood up slowly and patted my hand._

"_Thank you for telling me." She said softly._

"_I didn't want to." I grumbled._

"_Sure you did. Or you would've said anything at all like when you first came here." That was the last thing she said before walking out the room casually._

_I was so pissed. I threw all her shit off her desk. Her papers, pens, computer, all of it was on the floor. I walked out hotheaded._

DPOV

As soon as Jade hit the floor me, Ric, and a bunch of other people crowded around her.

"Oh my God, is that Jade?" I heard someone ask.

Then I heard someone yelling for her, "Jade! Is she okay?! Someone get help! Call the ambulance! Call the mayor! Get Oprah! Jade's in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes at all of them. I knew she was okay…physically. Her effect on some people was insane.

"I'm totally down for doing CPR on Jade." A guy raised his hand wildly, "I have _no _problem with it!"

I glared at him and he put his hand down and moved away embarrassed.

I patted her cheek to try and make her wake up, but she didn't move.

"Dammit." I muttered. If she didn't wake up, they would have to call 911, making a scene. She should've gotten a concussion from the way she fell, but I knew she would start healing soon. She healed a lot faster than regular humans.

I gave Ric a look and motioned him to control the crowd with my head. He nodded, and stood up; put his hands up, "Alright back up. Give her some air!"

They began to back away and some people walked away, but most of them stayed.

The girl, Rebecca I assumed, sighed with her hands on her hips, "I thought she would be happy to see me."

"You didn't think she would be a bit freaked out that her dead sister came back to life?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

She put her finger to her lip and pretended to think about it, "I thought she would be shocked, get over it, then give me a big ol hug." She shrugged.

Jade started to move her head a little and smack her lips.

I patted her cheek again, "I think she's waking up."

She looked annoyed and smacked my hand away, "Get the fuck away from me."

I rolled my eyes, "She's okay."

She rubbed her face and opened her eyes wide. First she looked at me and Ric, then looked irritated when she saw the other people. She didn't really like attention when bad things happened to her. She sighed and tried to get up, but stumbled, so I helped her stay steady.

"God," she started, "I had the craziest dream that-"

Out of nowhere, Rebecca jumped on her and she stumbled back onto a wall. Jade looked at her in complete shock and didn't move. Fuck…I hope she didn't freak out.

"Hey sis! Ya miss me?!" she screamed.

Most of the people saw she was alright and waked away, leaving just the three of us.

Jade didn't make one move for a while. I understood why, so I wasn't too concerned. She was fine, she was just shocked.

"Jade's freaking out." Ric mumbled.

I squinted, "give her a minute."

"No. She's going to freak out and make a scene. We should leave."

I was going to say something, but Jade's voice cut me off.

"Damon, Ric….I think I'm hallucinating." She whispered.

"Oh, you're not hallucinating. I'm actually here. I don't really know why, but I am." Rebecca smiled at her excitedly.

Jade gave me a look, "This is why I'm in some desperate need of sex."

I rolled my eyes, if she was so desperate, I didn't mind doing it in the car. I honestly didn't give a fuck where we did it.

Rebecca slapped her face, "Jade, dude, you're not hallucinating."

Ric and I stepped forward, "Um, I don't think you're hallucinating Jade." He said.

"I think I am." Jade nodded determinedly.

Ric scratched his head awkwardly, "Well, we can see her too."

Her eyes widened even more and her breathing quickened.

Fuck. She was freaking out.

I quickly walked over to her and grabbed her face. I needed to get her to calm down, "Hey, hey, hey, don't freak out. Just breathe. It's okay." She was staring at me, but I knew she wasn't really looking at me. She was too crazy right now. Nothing I could say would make her feel better.

"And here I thought you would be all happy to see me," Becca sighed, "Do you think they'll serve me alcohol, since I'm like, dead?"

I stared between the both of them, finally noticing the similarities. They were very much alike. Not just their looks, but their attitude too.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Jade sighed.

"What should we do?" Ric asked. I shrugged, "Let it play out for a bit."

I looked back to Jade and she was holding the bartender by his collar.

"-You see that large bottle of alcohol in the back?"

He smiled at her with love, "Yeah."

"I want it. All of it. Give it to me." She demanded. I got a boner watching her. She was so hot when she was mad. That's probably why I could never take her seriously.

"Okay." He sighed.

JPOV

"-I think she's waking up." I heard a voice say.

I felt someone patting my cheek and I got annoyed. I smacked their hand away, "Get the fuck away from me." I mumbled.

"She's okay." The voice said.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly. I saw Damon's concerned face and Ric next to him. There was also a bunch of other people crowding around me that I didn't really know.

I sighed and Damon helped me stand up.

"God, I had the craziest dream that-"

Someone jumped me, "Hey sis!" she yelled.

I stumbled back at the sudden rush of contact and stared at the person clutching my body.

Damon and Ric watched the interaction with a number of different emotions. Mostly confusion and hesitation. My 'sister' let go of me and greeted me with a gorgeous smile.

"Ya miss me?" she asked.

I couldn't even speak. I was in straight shock. Was anyone else in shock?! I mean, I've had hallucinations from a lot of people, but never my sister. Never…._never _my sister.

Everyone else began to disperse after a few minutes and I just continued to stare at the figure in front of me with wide eyes.

"Damon, Ric….I think I'm hallucinating." I whispered to them, scared.

"Oh, you're not hallucinating. I'm actually here. I don't really know why, but I am." She smiled.

I sighed, "I'm in some desperate need of sex."

She slapped my face lightly, "Jade, dude, you're not hallucinating."

Damon and Ric walked over to me and looked at her, "Um, I don't think you're hallucinating Jade."

"I think I am." I nodded.

Ric scratched his head awkwardly, "Well, we can see her too."

My eyes widened even more and Damon grabbed my face firmly, "Hey, hey, hey, don't freak out. Just breathe. It's okay." He tried to reassure me. I must've looked insane.

"And here I thought you would be all happy to see me," Becca sighed, "Do you think they'll serve me alcohol, since I'm like, dead?"

I looked between her and Damon and shook my head, "I'm not drunk enough for this."

I walked away from all of them and sat at the bar again. The bartender smiled at me, "Hey I saw you faint over there. Are you okay?"

I ignored the question and grabbed him by his collar, "You see that large bottle of alcohol in the back?"

He smiled at me from the small contact we had and nodded, "Yeah."

"I want it. All of it. Give it to me." I demanded.

"Okay." He sighed in infatuation.

While he went over to get it, the three of them came back and took a seat next to me.

"You need to stop seducing people so often. Especially when you haven't fed. I think it's bad….somehow."

"How would you know? You're not even like me. We come from two different fathers!" I exclaimed.

"But we came from the same mother, so in a way, I'm kind of like you." She smirked.

"If you were like me, you would've survived DYING!"

Damon scooted closer to me and got close to my ear, "I know you're upset, trust me I get it. But could you please try to whisper." He hissed.

I glared him. I swear to all that is holy that if looks could kill, Damon would've been passed to another life.

He just sighed and rolled his eyes, scooting away from me.

"Just hear me out," she said, "For some strange ass reason, I'm here. Obviously you're not hallucinating cuz my boy Mason was here too-"

"Oh what?! You two know each other?! What do you mean 'yo boy'?"

"Will you shut the fuck up?! My god your patience has thinned since I've been died."

"I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, "I'm sorry I'm flipping out because my dead sister decided to magically pop up and give me succubus counseling."

She turned around to Damon and rubbed her face, "How do you deal with this every day?"

He shrugged, "The sex is worth it."

I glared at him again. He mouthed, 'I love you'. And I ignored it, taking a swig from my gigantic bottle that the bartender gave me. He stood in front of me with his hand under his chin and a big smile on his face.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"You're so beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and got up from my stool.

"Where are you going?" Ric and Damon asked at the same time.

"Somewhere else." I hissed, taking my bottle with me as I walked out the Grill.

DPOV

I was feeling really horny right now. I needed her. At that second. Of course, I couldn't have her because she was freaking out, but….I really wanted her.

She chugged some of her alcohol and glared at the bartender. I did too. She was mine.

"What are you doing?" she asked him rudely.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up. Ric and I asked at the same time where she was going.

"Somewhere else." She said angrily, taking the bottle with her.

She walked out and Becca took a seat next to us. Ric watched her leave, "Is she gonna be okay?"

I shrugged. I was pretty sure she was fine. She was going to get over it soon.

"Are you the slightest bit concerned that your sex craved, mentally disturbed, succubus girlfriend is angry and freaked out….with a bottle of alcohol?"

I turned back to where she left and shrugged again, "She can handle herself."

Jade's sister chuckled, "You're just too much of a pussy to deal with her right now."

"No." I scoffed.

"Sure you are. She's angry…and drunk. Not good for Jade. Not good for anybody." She continued.

Ric nodded, "I completely agree."

She sighed, "Well if you guys are just gonna sit here all day; I'm going to have fun with my sister. Nice meeting you. I would give you the whole 'if you break her heart' speech, but I don't know how long I have here, so bye!"

She got up and walked away, "See ya." I said.

Ric watched her leave and turned back to me, "That was so weird."

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"Should we be concerned?"

"Yep."

He nodded.

We should definitely be concerned.

JPOV

Why the fuck did these things always happen to me? It's not like I wasn't happy to see Becca. I was. I just _couldn't_ see her. If I talked to her again and she left, I would be devastated again. I was finally getting over it. The whole thing. I was finally moving on and forgiving myself. If I saw her again….it would bring it all back.

I didn't want that.

I didn't want to feel vulnerable and cry and feel like shit. Who _wants _to feel like that? I don't think other people understood why I was so closed off about things like that. I didn't like feeling emotional and upset. I hated it.

I love my sister, but I just couldn't….

"Can you stop acting like a bitch and talk to me?" she poofed in front of me. I got startled and dropped my glass. It shattered on the floor and I got even more pissed.

"Dammit Becca!" I cursed.

"Serves you right!" she put her hands on her hips. God, we were so much alike it wasn't even funny.

I was basically dealing with myself. Fuck everything.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"I don't care! I'm going to talk to you! I get it! You're mad and all, but you need to listen to me!"

"Why in the world-"

She cut me off, "I need to help you."

"With what?! You're dead!"

"No shit," she gave me a look, "You need to start being more careful."

"What?"

"If you keep all this seducing up, you're gonna get crazy."

"What are you talking about?" I started walking again.

She kept up with me easily, "Think about it like this. You're binging. It's like becoming an alcoholic. You're still changing. Remember what mom said?"

"I don't want to." I argued.

She punched my arm.

"Ow!" I grabbed it.

"You need to take this seriously. I don't want you where I am."

"Where are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm stuck behind this fucking invisible wall where no one can see me. I can't touch anybody or talk to anybody. It's empty."

"I thought when you die, you go to heaven or whatever." I waved it off.

"I would have, but you're stupid ass hasn't moved on! And I need to help you."

"Help me how?!"

"I'm trying to warn you."

"Yay, you did your job. Bye." I walked faster.

"You're not listening to me." She said frustrated.

"Tell that to my damaged ear drums." I muttered.

She ran her hands through her hair, "I seriously have no fucking clue how people deal with you. I really don't. Keep this attitude up and you'll end up killing more people."

I stopped and turned to her, "See, you keep saying these things, but you aren't telling me why!"

"I can't just _tell _you. Ask mom."

"No!" I made a face and started walking again. Where was I going?

"Oh come on. You're still mad. Really? After you guys just made up."

"I have every right to be!"

"She's just frustrated because you don't take care of yourself."

"How am I supposed to take care of myself when I don't even know how?!"

She shrugged.

I glared at her, "Not so all-knowing now, huh?"

"I shouldn't tell you." She crossed her arms.

"Sucks. You have to."

"I don't _have _to do anything, heifer."

"Did you just call me a heifer?!"

"Yep! Times a billion! You are a heifer billion! Not one, not two, a fucking billion!"

"Well you're a bitch!" I sputtered. I was arguing with myself. I trained her. She was me. I wasn't going to get anywhere in the conversation.

"Takes one to know one!"

"I taught you that!"

"Then you should've used it!"

"You are so annoying!"

"Maybe if you stopped acting retarded and just listened to me, I wouldn't be!"

"Can you stop following me?!"

"No!"

"Ugh!"

"In fact, I should sing!"

"Don't! Please!" I begged her. I was the gifted one. Not her.

"IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS! OR GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN!"

I put my hands to my ears, "I like neither!"

"IF YOU LIKE MAKIN LOVE AT MIDNIGHT!"

"Please stop singing!"

"Then listen to me!"

"I don't want to!"

"IF YOU LIKE-"

I stopped her, "OKAYYYY! I'LL TALK TO MOM!"

She coughed lightly, "Was that so hard?"

"You're the heifer billion." I muttered.

"Shut up." She scowled.

WIWGFY

We took a cab to mom's house and stood in her driveway.

I stared at Becca and made a face, "Soooo what? Are you just gonna stand there?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"This'll all be great. 'Hey mom! I've come back from the dead to warn Jade! Don't worry though it's nothing serious. She just might end up killing hundreds of people'." I mocked her.

She rolled her eyes at me and followed me to the door. I knocked quietly and waited two seconds.

"Well, looks like she's not here. Let's go Becca." I was in mid-turn when she opened the door.

She looked between the both of us and sighed, "What did you do, Jade?"

I gaped at her, "How is this my fault?!"

"Ghost don't just magically appear unless they have a reason, and she's following you so…" she trailed.

"Hey mom." Becca smiled.

"Wassup babe." She nodded to her.

"How are you so calm about this?!" I exclaimed.

My mom rolled her eyes, "I'm old. I've killed lots of people. This is nothing new."

"And they call _me _the heifer." I muttered.

"Because you are one." Becca hit me.

"Death has made you bitchier." I sneered.

"Come in." Alison said.

We both walked inside and took a seat on the couch at the same time.

"What are you guys here for?" she asked.

"Tell Jade why she should stop binging."

"I'm not binging!"

"Seduction and feeding without sex multiple times in considered binging." Becca said like a smartass.

"I don't choose to do it! I was completely willing to fuck Damon, but he's always busy."

"This is why I'm not in a solid relationship." Alison commented.

"Really? I thought it was because you were a cold bitch." I made a face at her.

She gave me a look, "Do you want my help or not?"

"We do." Becca spoke up.

"I didn't choose to come here." I raised my hand.

"Yes you did." Becca said, putting it down.

"I was forced. Held captive. Threatened!"

"Shut up!" Becca yelled.

Alison rubbed her temples, "Why did I have kids?"

"Because you-"I started, but Becca slapped her hand to my mouth.

I glared her.

"Alright, remember when I told you that you were still changing. You need to feed regularly."

I pushed Becca's hand away, "I don't understand why feeding differently makes me crazy."

"It doesn't make ordinary succubii crazy." Alison said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I said, offended.

Becca rolled her eyes, "You're different."

I closed my eyes and ran my hands in my hair. Only me. I'm telling you. This only happens to me.

"How?" I asked.

"If the circumstances were different-"

"How?" I repeated, not willing to hear the science behind it.

"Most of us are created with only one person in the relationship being a succubus. You weren't." my mom said.

I shrugged in indifference, "so what?"

"Instead of just one person, there were two. You catching on yet?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

She sighed, "You are more powerful than others."

"Alright. Yay. I'm badass. Why does feeding differently affect me?"

"It makes you crazy." Becca stated again.

I groaned, "Why?!"

"We don't really know." My mom said.

I stared at the two of them, "So, what? If I don't feed right I'm gonna turn psychotic."

"And if you die." Becca said.

"And if you turn off your emotions." My mother added.

"Why am I just learning about all of this now?" I asked them both, frustrated.

"Well I couldn't really talk to you, being dead and all. Also, I didn't think you'd be able to handle all the news."

"I didn't feel like you were ready to know. You're kind of irresponsible sweetheart." Alison said.

"This is bullying." I pointed at them.

"So. Did you get your powers yet?" Alison asked.

"No." I muttered.

"I wonder what you're gonna get." Becca smirked.

"All I know is…I hope it's not the ability to see the dead, because I will have a panic attack if it is." I said, glaring at Becca.

"Bitch please! You love me."

"Negative."

"Where's Brian?" she asked.

"Don't mention his name." I commanded.

"Who's Brian?" My mom asked.

"Her gay best friend who has the hots for her now because she's been accidently seducing people without touching them." Becca ratted me out.

"What did that accomplish?" I glared at her.

"She has to know."

"Don't worry about that," Mom said, "That's normal. Especially when you're changing."

"I can't believe it's come to the point where I'm not freaked out about shit like this." I moaned.

"At least you know now. I told you what I had to do was important." Becca said.

"I knew already. She told me. I just chose to ignore it because she was pissing me off." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, but when we tell you people's lives hang in the balance, you choose to listen to us. Nice." Becca glared. I ignored that comment.

"Alright. We did what we had to do. I'm leaving." I got up and Becca followed me.

"Bye." My mom waved her fingers at us as we walked out the door.

WIWGFY

"So to sum this all up," I started, walking through a park with my sister. It was dark now, "I'm an extra powerful succubus that can seduce people without touching them, will turn crazy if I don't feed right, and kill hundreds of people?" I asked Becca.

"Yep." She popped her 'p'.

"And no one decided to tell me this because they thought I was too irresponsible and Incapable of handling such disturbing information?"

"Correct."

"And my ghost of a sister is here to warn me about this?"

"Kinda." She stopped walking and so did I.

"Kinda? What's that supposed to mean?" I made a face.

"I was warning you about controlling yourself, and something else." She said.

"God, what now?" I sighed.

"The door between the Other Side and here is open and a bunch of vengeful ghosts are trying to kill council members."

I stopped walking and glared at her, "What?"

"Yea sorry, it kinda left my mind." She said nonchalantly with a smile.

I slapped the back of her head, "Ow!"

"How do you forget shit like that?!" I yelled at her.

"I was too busy bonding with my bitch of a sister!" She yelled back.

"God! They could be after Carol, or Stefan, and God knows Damon has killed enough people!"

"I'm sure they all got it under control." She waved it off.

"Dammit Becca." I huffed and began to walk quickly…but I didn't know where I was going.

"Jade." Becca said.

"Ignore button activated!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Town Square is that way." She pointed in another direction.

I smacked my lips in a funny manner and glared at her as I walked past her, "I knew that. I was just making sure you knew where _you _were going."

"It's sad that I'm dead and I knew this area better than you." She shook her head.

"You are just a bitch today." I shook my head.

"It's not my fault you're terrible with directions," She rolled her eyes, "And eyesight."

My steps faltered, "Did it hurt?" I asked, thinking about her death.

She tightened her lips, "Not really. It all happened really fast. The glass went through my heart immediately."

I swallowed hard as I felt tears prickle my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have said anything about it." She apologized. She shouldn't have to.

"If I had just listened to you-"

"There was nothing you could do. The person that did it, meant to." she said sadly.

"You know who did it?" I asked her.

"Yea, but, I don't wanna talk about it. I don't know how long I have here with you, so let's spend it doing something happy."

I scoffed, "Yeah, because saving my friends from a bunch of ghosts is the happiest thing ever." I said sarcastically.

"Aint that the truth." She fist bumped me.

I smiled at her, "I missed you."

She smiled back at me, "See, I knew you'd get used to it. I missed you too." she gave me a hug.

"I didn't say I was used to it. I'm just sayin I missed you, nugget." I shook her hair.

"Psh! This aint McDonalds. I am far from a nugget." She pursed her lips. I just laughed.

"Says the nugget." I smirked.

"I am _not _a nugget," she stomped her foot, "If anything, I'm a chicken wrap."

"Naw, chicken wraps are thick and tall. You're none of those."

"I could be." She tried walking on her tip toes.

"Nope. You're too short, which is why you are a nugget."

"Nobody asked for your commentary!" she exclaimed.

"Nobody asked you for your face." I countered.

"My face is gorgeous!"

"You're face looks like a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Burrrrnnn.

"No it doesn't!" she yelled and stomped away.

"That's right! Run along with yo Coco lookin ass!" I added.

"Fuck you and your mom!"

"We have the same mom!" I raised my hands.

"Fuck you and your dad!"

"Hell yes! I would love to be fucked! Dave on the other hand, just needs to be fucked up!"

"Yeah, he's a bastard." She sighed.

"Oh my God, I'll give you a hundred dollars to go to his house and scare his spine out his ass." I laughed.

"No, that would be unethical…" she smirked.

"When have you ever been ethical?" I chuckled.

"It would go against the balance of nature." She argued with a smile on her face.

"Naw, I talked to nature yesterday, they told me it was cool." I told her.

"Really now?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, look I'll ask again." It was a really windy night. I stopped walking and put my arms out, waiting for the wind to stop for a few seconds.

"If you think Becca should scare the living shit out of Dave, make it windy!" I yelled in the night. I waited a few seconds and the wind came back at me strong. I turned back around to Becca, who was laughing hard, and smiled at her.

"See, the wind agrees."

"The wind doesn't count." She giggled.

"Why not, its nature isn't it?"

"It's too predictable."

"Fine. I'll go ask that tree," I pointed in a random direction, "Hey tree!"

Becca rolled her eyes, "How am I the youngest one?"

**Yayyyy I updated. Sorry it took so long, but I've been really thinking about what to do for next season. It's been bugging me. If you guys have any ideas for season 4, please feel free to tell me them. I need some inspiration.**

**Thank you for all your reviews **** They make my day brighter lol.**

**I've been thinking about Jade's powers and I've settled with two. I like em. If you guys have any ideas for her powers, it's not too late to tell me. I can always change it.**

**Btw, that was Jade and her therapist in the beginning if you didn't know. It's when she was in rehab. I actually got a PM asking me to do some one-shots of Jade while she was in rehab. I'll probably put some in this story, but it will only be snippets. Tell me what you want.**

**Alright! I love you guys! Bye!**


	53. Ghost World (part 3)

**There is no excuse for why I've been gone. Just school.**

**Read on!**

"Hey, tree! Tell my dead sister that it's all cool that she freaks the fuck out of Dave. The stupid bastard deserves every second of it!"

I waited patiently next to the tree and put my ear to it.

Of course I heard nothing, but my dear sister didn't know that.

"I know you can't actually hear the tree you weirdo." My sister said with her arms crossed.

"Well maybe I _would _be able to hear it, if you weren't back there nagging me." I said smartly.

She rolled her eyes and I continued to mess with the tree. Maybe if I continued to waste time with a dumb tree, she would end up doing it.

I heard her tapping her foot impatiently and I tried not to smile.

"Alright! Come on, lets go." She caved.

"Oh my God, really?" I turned to her in shock.

"Well you're not gonna stop otherwise." She said. I pushed myself from the tree, but not before kissing it and giving it a nice 'thank you'. That's right. I thanked a tree.

Thug life.

We continued walking, me a little bit faster than her out of excitement, until we finally got to Dave's house.

I ran to the door and knocked a billion times.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DAVE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT!" I yelled.

In mid knock, Jason opened the door rubbing the sleep out his eyes, "Shut up, Jade. Dave's not here. He's at the night of illumination thingy."

I smiled evilly and chuckled, "Even better." I muttered to myself. Fuck Dave! The chance to freak out Jason was priceless.

"Jason! Dear idiotic, unclaimed, brother! Look who I found walking through town square." I moved out the way so he could see.

He looked bored and shrugged, "You woke me up from my nap to look at air?" he asked.

"No. I woke you up from your nap to look at Becca." I pointed behind me.

He ran his hands over his face, "This is low. Even for you. If you wanna waste my time, fine. But don't use our dead sister as an excuse to waste it."

"1. There is never a low that's too low for me. 2. She's right here." I turned around to find nothing.

I blinked, "Aw come on!" I threw my hands in the air.

"You're such a bitch." He muttered, closing the door.

"Yeah?! Well you're a dumb ass for taking a nap at 7 o'clock at night! Naps are for old people!" I yelled.

"You take naps." Becca said behind me.

"That's different. I'm Jade. I can do whatever-wait-," I turned around and glared at her, "Did you forget the plan! You were supposed to freak out our family!"

"Correction. Dave. Jason didn't do anything to you." She began to walk away.

"Um! Correction correction, yes he did. His stupid ass sat there while I was being beaten to death." I followed closely behind her.

"Correction correction correction, he didn't know what else to do. He was an 18 year old boy who had just lost his mother."

"Correction times 4, he was not a boy! He was a man! The term 18 means adult! And so did I!"

"And look what happened to you. You steered to drugs."

"Correction-"

"Fuck the damn corrections!" she interrupted.

I squinted at her and ignored what she said, "Correction," I said loosely to spite her, "I went to drugs because Klaus broke my heart."

"God, don't say it like that. You sound like a priss." She made a face.

"Because Klaus dumped my sorry ass."

"That makes you sound lame."

"Because I _let _him leave me." I tried again.

"That one sounded better." She smiled and I returned it.

"And to be honest, my spiral was perfectly normal for a girl my age."

"Drugs are bad." She shook her head.

"Who are you? My therapist?" I said like a smartass.

"I kinda liked April. She was chill."

"That's because you weren't the one being questioned and you definitely weren't the one that was being held prisoner in a rehabilitation center." I crossed my arms.

"You're right. I was just the dead girl they were quizzing you about." She said.

"You know, for someone who's trying to make me feel less guilty, you suck at it." I glared at her.

She shrugged, "Just trying to play Devil's advocate."

I paused, "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is the Devil like…my father or something?" I made a face of concentration.

She paused too, "Mmmm…no no. Wyatt's your dad. Maybe…like, you're creator…I guess."

I squinted my eyes and continued walking, "That's some creepy shit. What if he reaches out to me or something?"

"Run." She suggested.

"You can't outrun the Devil. The dude has people." I whispered the last part and looked over my shoulder.

"Like who?"

I shrugged, "Ghosts and shit?"

"No I don't think so. I mean. There are a ton of released ghosts right now and none of them are bothering you."

"Correction!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

WIWGFY

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked around the corner and Becca opened the door to some creepy room.

"This is the Lockwood Cellar. Stefan, Elena, and some other girl are here."

"Okay, why am I here?" I asked as we walked down a lot of stairs. Gross. I hated stairs.

"Because this is your chance to torment Stefan." She smiled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but when I opened the door, I smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well," I started, "What do we have here?"

"Ugh!" Stefan groaned.

My smile widened.

The strange girl that Becca mentioned walked up to me and held out her hand, "Hey, I'm Lexi. I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you."

I stared at her hand for a few seconds. Hm…a blonde. She seemed chill. Then again, so did I at first glance.

"I don't bite." She whispered playfully.

I shrugged and shook her hand, "Careful. I do." I smirked.

She chuckled, "I'm fully aware."

"Who are you?" Elena asked Becca.

"I'm Jade's dead sister." She smirked at her.

"Oh my Gosh. It's really nice to meet you." Elena shook her hand.

"Likewise. Don't take this offensively or anything, but you have a terrible tendency to purposely get your ass in dangerous situations. It makes you look stupid."

That was all she said before she walked away.

"She's definitely your sister, Jade." Elena watched her.

I shrugged, "I guess the sexy looks run in the family."

Elena gave me a look and I turned back to Lexi.

"So what are you? Ghost or something?" I asked.

"Yea. I'm Stefan's dead best friend. I'm sad to see my spot has been taken." She pouted at me.

"Meh, you can have him. He's been acting really bitchy lately."

"Guys can't be bitchy." Rebecca stated from her corner.

"Sure they can." Me and Lexi said at the same time.

"I like you." We said at the same time again.

We both chuckled and turned our attention back on Stefan.

"So what's going on?" I asked, intrigued.

"We're trying to get Stefan's humanity back." Elena said.

I nodded, "How?"

"Torture." Lexi smirked.

I sighed, "The best kind. Is it working?"

"Shut the hell up, Jade!" Stefan yelled at me.

"I'll take that as a solid 'yes'." I smiled.

Elena sighed from beside me, "We're running out of time."

"You've got to get me more." Lexi stood up straight.

"I can't." Elena shook her head.

"No! No... Not until I break through." Lexi stared at a sweaty Stefan.

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door."

"What necklace?" I asked.

I was ignored.

"The necklace," Lexi whispered, "Ok. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it hurting your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope." Lexi told him firmly.

"Damn, I've been out of the loop." I muttered.

"I'll say." Becca commented.

Stefan chuckled darkly "Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces."

Elena and Lexi both looked down, hopelessly.

I raised my hand, "You know, I can just seduce him." I offered.

"No." Elena said.

I put my hands up defensively, "Just a suggestion."

"Bad things happen when you seduce people." She stated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"They become obsessed with you!" Elena exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you would be jealous. Just one touch. That's it!"

"No, Jade!"

"Alright. I guess we can sit here and be lame-o's."

I took a seat in a corner next to my sister while Lexi continued to torture Stefan.

Becca turned to me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't want to get in on that?"

"Not much I can really do without using seduction." I shrugged.

"There's a lot you can do!"

"Like?"

"Punch him a few times." She smiled evilly.

I stared at her, "You know it's times like these that I really see how related we are."

She stared blankly at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you sure you're not part demon? I mean, evil people say shit like that."

"No!"

"Yes they do. That's like…basic demon training."

"Oh and you would know?"

"Of course! Being a demonic succubus and all." I smiled.

"Well aren't you badass when you're not feeding regularly." she said sarcastically.

"I still don't get how it's a problem."

"It's pretty simple." She shrugged.

"It's really not." I shook my head.

"You don't eat right, you go crazy. You die; your emotions get turned off."

"Why do I go crazy?"

"It's like having a balanced diet. When you don't eat right, it comes back to bite you in the ass."

"What about the death thing. That makes no sense either."

"When you die without your necklace on, you die for good. If you die _with _your necklace on, it will cause problems."

"I've died before though."

She shrugged, "I don't own the fucking manual. All I know is, you can't keep doing that. It makes you crazier every time."

"How?"

"You become evil."

"I'm already evil."

"No, like…Klaus times a billion evil."

"Damn." I whispered.

"Yep."

"Can I turn off my emotions on my own? Like, by will?" I crossed my arms. It was kind of cold in here.

"Yeah, but please don't do that."

"Why? It seems fun."

"Because then you'll end up like him!" she pointed at Stefan who was writhing in pain from Lexi's torture.

"Yea, but I would love to kill people and not feel guilty about it." I smirked.

"Oh my God. It's already starting. You sound ridiculously insane."

"What?" I asked innocently.

She shook her head and was about to speak, but she was cut off.

"I love you, Jade." Stefan called out.

"How sweet." I said, not really caring.

"So much!"

"Thanks."

"I can't live without you!"

"I feel so special, no really, I'm crying over here." I inspected my nails.

"And I'll buy you Starbucks for a week!"

I looked up immediately.

"A week?" I asked.

"Don't let him get to you!" Lexi said.

"That's all you got? A week?" Becca said.

"You're right, "I smiled, "A month, maybe."

"Okay, okay, okay." Stefan agreed.

"What? No, Jade!" Elena chastised me.

"Why? I like coffee." I pouted at her.

"You can't bribe her with coffee!" Elena yelled at Stefan.

"Well-"I started, but Elena cut me off.

"No." she gave me her serious face.

"But-"

"No."

"Elena-"

"Jade!"

"I-"

"Shh!"

"Really-"

"Uh-uh."

"Love-"

"Nope."

"Coffee-"

"Too bad."

"Bitch." I muttered.

She glared at me.

"Jade, please!" he begged.

I sighed, "Sorry, bunny, can't do. I've got my hands tied over here….and I don't feel like getting up."

He growled at me, "I knew asking you to help was a waste. I hate you! You were never my best friend!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh no." I said in a monotone voice.

"And I hope Dora gets cancelled!"

That struck a chord in me. I got up swiftly.

"LISTEN HERE YOU INCONSIDERATE FUCKER! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL WITH YOUR FUCKING BALLS CUT OFF AND WRITHER IN PAIN AS THE DEVIL PLAYS THE DORA THEME SONG REPEATEDLY UNTIL YOUR FUCKING EARS-"

"He gets it Jade!" Elena tried to pull me back.

"DON'T HOLD ME BACK! LET ME DESTROY HIS ASS!"

Stefan smirked in my direction, which only made me angrier, but Lexi was blocking me from him.

"Just relax." She said.

I coughed a little and straightened my jacket before I turned away coolly, "You better be thankful your people were here, cuz I would've flipped yo ass like bacon."

"Bacon?" Becca asked.

"It sizzles." I said.

"So do eggs."

"Bacon tastes better."

She nodded, "Amen to that."

We all continued to watch Stefan silently as he begged Lexi to stop. The whole scene made me feel jealous.

I wanted someone to beg for my mercy like that. Beg until their lungs filled with blood and their heart stopped beating.

I smiled as I thought of the many ways to kill someone. The screams coming from their mouth as they begged me to stop. The blood seeping from every pore on their body. I was getting really horny.

"Um, Jade." Becca whispered.

"What?" I asked, a smile still on my face.

"Your eyes are red."

I blinked a few times and looked at her strangely. My fantasy drifted away.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you, not feeding right does that kind of stuff."

I shrugged. I didn't really care all that much.

I was getting really bored and I lazily turned my head to the direction of Becca.

"You read my mind." She said. We both got up and dusted ourselves off.

"Well we would love to stay and chat, but this is boring."

"Then why'd you come?" Elena asked.

"Because I thought I would get a chance to torture Stefan, but you won't let me. Some friend you are Elena! Not letting me torture your ex-boyfriend. How rude of you." I gave her the hand and walked over to Lexi.

"It was nice meeting you, dude. You're cool."

She shook my hand, "Likewise. Take care of him, will you." She looked at Stefan.

"If by 'take care' you mean keep his ass in check. Will do, babe."

She chuckled and I saluted her before leaving them to do their thing.

After Becca and I left the cellar, we walked around the town for a while. There were a lot of sirens and people screaming.

I didn't care all that much.

"So if I don't eat right I turn crazy and if I turn off my emotions I turn crazy?" I asked.

"Yep."

"That's so stupid."

She put her hands up in defense, "I didn't make the rules."

I sigh and crossed my arms. We were walking casually in the street in a comfortable silence. I began to think about where Damon was. Maybe I should call him…make sure he knew I was okay and not freaking out.

"I'm worried about you, Jade." Becca said randomly.

I turned around to her, confused, "Why?"

"You're scaring me." She muttered.

I stopped walking and cocked my head to the side, "Is this about my diet? Because there's nothing-"

"No. It's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"I really don't want you to lose yourself."

I chuckled at her, "I'm not."

She didn't laugh like I thought she would.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, "Becca I'm fine. Just because my eyes change colors, so what?"

"I don't want you to turn into what you think you are."

"What's that?"

"A monster." She whispered.

I shook my head slowly, letting her words sink in, "I'm not. I-I won't. I promise."

She held my hand, "Don't make any promises you don't think you can keep."

"Becca, I'm just a little…I'm a little…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.

"Lost?" she suggested.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears, "Yeah, I guess I'm a little lost."

There was a bench up ahead and we both took a seat on it. She took my hand and I gripped it hard. I didn't want her to leave me. It was moments like these when I really valued my sister as a person. She was more than just that. She knew me. Completely.

She didn't need time to figure me out. I didn't really have anybody else like that, except maybe Damon.

She was my only connection to a real family.

And I killed her.

"Don't cry." She said sadly. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw a tear fall from my cheek.

"Can't help it, I guess." I shrugged.

"Don't cry. Not now. Not while I'm here. I don't want our last moment to be you crying."

I wiped my tears away, "You're all I have left. You were all I had. You didn't have to die. It was so unnecessary! Why you?! Out of the two of us, why you?! What did you ever do?!"

"Don't be mad, Jade." She looked away.

"No. I'm just trying to understand why. I need to know, because if I don't, I'll go crazy." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Sometimes, there's not really an answer." She shrugged it off.

"Maybe I'm just too much of a bad person, God decided to punish me." I chuckled darkly.

She turned her head back, "You're blaming God for this?"

I shrugged, "Why not. Isn't He the reason why all things like this happen?"

"Don't blame God. That's stupid."

"How's it stupid?"

"He saved your life, didn't He?"

"It shouldn't be his choice!"

"Maybe it wasn't."

"Oh fuck, you sound like you've met the dude." I rolled my eyes at her empathy.

"Blame something else then." She suggested.

"Like what?" I muttered.

"Blame good old fashioned luck. I was just the unlucky girl that happened to die in that car accident."

"I can't blame luck."

"Why not."

"Luck can't feel guilt." I muttered, irritated.

"You think God does?"

I didn't answer her.

"Why would he? He does stuff like that all the time." She continued.

I still didn't answer.

"Why should I be an exception?"

"Because you didn't deserve it."

"A lot of people didn't deserve it."

"It's wrong."

"It's moral."

"Fuck moral."

"Don't point fingers at someone else because you feel guilty that you killed me."

"Should I _not_ feel guilty that I killed you?" I gave her an irritated look.

"I'm just saying that it's not bad to feel guilty. Hell! It's healthy. But if you're gonna feel guilty, don't blame God for your mistakes. You need to move on, Jade."

"I can't go on in life acting like it didn't happen." I said with attitude.

"You don't have to. You just need to go on in life accepting that it did."

"Stop sounding like Buddha." I made a face.

"Sorry, he kind of rubs off on you."

"You know Buddha?" I asked.

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He told me not to tell people that I knew him."

I chuckled, "He's probably embarrassed of you."

She gasped, "Buddha would never be embarrassed by me! We're homies."

"Oh, so being homies makes it all okay."

"Hell yes!"

"You're weird."

"So are gnomes."

"Why are gnomes weird?" I asked.

"Because they have weird noses. It's like watching an eagle give birth." She shivered.

I laughed at her. Really hard.

I haven't laughed like that in a while. Eventually, she joined me.

"You're stupid." I laughed.

"I guess it's in the family genes."

"No. It must come from Dave's side of the family because I don't have that gene."

"Oh yeah, you just have ignorance."

"Ignorance beats stupidity." I said smartly.

"Buddha says otherwise."

"Stop talking to Buddha! He doesn't like you!" I exclaimed.

"On the contrary, Buddha doesn't like _you._"

"Of course he does. I'm Jade. I'm too likable to not be liked."

"That made no sense!"

"You're face makes no sense!"

"Your mom!"

"We have the same mom!"

"Oh yeah." Becca stopped and giggled, "I'm glad you're my sister."

"Ditto, kid."

"And I love you."

"Interesting." I smirked.

"I'm serious." She smacked my arm.

"I love you too." I smiled back at her.

"I hope you stay happy, Jade. Really. I want the best for you."

"Stop sounding like you're about to leave me." I made a serious face.

"And I hope that you and Damon stay together and you continue to sexually harass Alaric."

"Becca-"

"Because I love you, and I want you to move on with your life."

"Rebecca-"I tried again.

"Move on for me."

I didn't say anything.

"Please?" she pouted.

I nodded, squeezing her hand.

"I like Damon." She said.

"Me too." I said, not looking at her.

"Don't screw it up." She muttered.

I felt an empty space in my hand and I didn't want to look to see if she was still there.

Because she was gone and I didn't want to see it.

So I just squeezed the empty space and smiled a little, "No promises."

WIWGFY

I probably sat on that bench for a solid 30 minutes. I didn't really want to get up. I was feeling too…too….ugh.

If that was a feeling.

I was too ugh! I wondered if anyone else ever felt ugh!

My phone vibrated and I picked it up to check it. It read Damon and I sighed and looked at the sky before deciding if I wanted to answer it.

I should, I mean, he was probably worrying about me.

I slid the green button across my phone to answer it and put it to my ear, "I'm fine."

"I know." He sighed.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Lockwood caverns. Mason just disappeared."

"Did you guys get along?" I asked with a smirk.

I could practically see him rolling his eyes, "No."

"Did you find your weapon or whatever?" I scratched my scalp.

"I don't know. He disappeared before he could tell me what it was. There's this part of the cave that's blocked off to vampires and I can't see what's on the other side."

"Sucks to suck." I chuckled.

"Yep."

"Call Ric."

"I did. I don't know if he's coming. He's still pissed at me."

"You did kill him, Damon."

"I know." He scoffed.

"You should just apologize."

"I know." He said again.

I sighed and stared up ahead. I was so bored.

"Where are you?" he asked.

I looked around at the area and shrugged, "I don't really know."

"You don't know where you are?" he clarified.

"Nope."

"How did you get there?"

"Me and Becca were walking, she disappeared, and I sat on a bench and didn't move."

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just bored."

"I'll come get you." He said.

"No it's okay. I can figure it out."

"I'm coming to get you now."

"Damon its fine, do what you have to do."

"Where do you think you are?"

"I'm outside of town; I just don't know how to get back from here." I rolled my eyes.

"-You're here it's about time." I heard Damon say.

"That Ric?" I asked.

"Yea. Just stay there. I'll get you." He said.

I sighed and hung up the phone. Then I proceeded to completely ignore Damon and get up to find my way back.

I got back to town and looked around. Police were everywhere and there were people screaming. Tragic.

I searched for someone that could drive and take me back home.

WIWGFY

"Thanks, Jenny." I waved at her.

"You're welcome! Be careful next time! It's not safe to walk around lost in the middle of the night while people are being murdered." She chuckled.

I laughed at her, she was so nice. She reminded me of Jenna. Not just because their names were almost the same.

"Well have a good night!" I exclaimed.

"You too!"

She drove away and I opened the boarding house door and walked in.

I was dead tired and upset. I tried not to let today's events bother me, but I couldn't help it. I felt like my head was about to explode with information.

There was so much I learned about myself, stuff I felt better not knowing. It was easier that way. Could you even imagine…

Could you imagine being told that you were evil? Literally in every aspect of the word. I was evil. Dave was right. All these years, I thought he was just trying to put me down. He was. In my mind it didn't matter what he said because it was never true. That was how I got though all of it. If I just convinced myself that it was never true, it made everything easier.

But what was I supposed to do now? Knowing that every cruel word he said was true?

I got my phone and texted Damon, 'I'm home.'

He didn't respond. I went upstairs to my room and stripped. I needed to take a shower. Taking showers helped me think.

I turned the water on and got in. I just pressed myself against the glass walls and zoned out. Then halfway into it, I started crying. My breathing was rugged as I just stared ahead at nothing.

I wasn't sad…I was irritated. I was upset. I was just fucking pissed. And I was pissed I was crying. Like, seriously, Jade. Get a fucking grip.

That only made me cry harder. Have you ever tried to stop crying so hard that when it didn't work, you started to cry harder? I was a mess.

I sat in the shower, just letting the water cascade along my body. I stayed inside for a while, I almost didn't hear the bathroom door creak open.

I sniffled and put my hand on my neck in embarrassment. I hated when people saw me crying. Especially Damon.

I didn't look at him when he came in. He didn't do anything at first, just stared at me, but I was too pissed to care. I heard some shuffling and I lazily turned my head in his direction. He slowly pulled off his shirt and then his jeans and shoes. When he was naked, he opened the glass door and stared at my bare body.

He looked at my face finally, looking at my eyes. He took a step and crushed his lips to mine. I was vulnerable and he knew that, so he was trying to go slow, but I was too upset to go slow.

Our kisses turned sloppy and he moved his lips to my neck. Our breathing was erratic. It was then I noticed that we hadn't had sex in months. This was the first time in long time we were going to be intimate with each other.

I licked him and he grabbed my hips. He lifted me and leaned my against the wall, then slowly entered me. We both sighed loudly as if we've just found something important we lost. And it was almost like that literally.

He relaxed his body against mine before he continued and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to move again. At first it was slow, but then he sped up. Each thrust made me call out. I missed him so much. I don't know how I didn't fuck him for so long.

"Oh Damon." I moaned. He grunted in response and after a few minutes, we both climaxed.

My legs relaxed and I slid down to the floor with a slight smile on my face.

He took a seat next to me and we both calmed down. I ran my hand through my hair and kissed him.

I really needed that.

**I think I'm going to throw a threesome in for all the people that want one. So if you want Jade and Brian to have a threesome, tell a sista.**

**SUMMER'S ALMOST HERE! THANK GOD!**


	54. Ordinary People

**YAAAYYYY I updated!**

I smacked my lips a little. Wherever I was, I was comfortable…and naked. That meant I was in Damon's bed.

My hand was hanging over the side while the other was under my body. When I moved it, it was all tingly, indicating that it fell asleep. It felt weird.

I turned my head and saw Damon with his eyes half open. I scooted closer and kissed him softly.

"I love you." I smiled.

He moaned and kissed me back, "Good."

"So much." I said against his lips.

He chuckled, "Someone's in a good mood."

"Because I got fucked last night," I sang as I rolled on top of him, "We should do that more often."

"That's what I've been saying all along." Damon smirked.

"Like now. We should do it now." I giggled, pulling the covers on top of the both of us.

WIWGFY

Damon and I walked hand in hand through some creepy cave. I heard a squeak and I jumped.

Damon chuckled, "Don't tell me you're scared of bats."

I coughed, "No. I was just making sure there wasn't a serial killer behind us."

"Right." Damon nodded.

"I'm telling the truth."

"So if I buy you a pet bat, you wouldn't be scared?"

"Nope. I would make him my signature pet demon that attacked people upon my command."

"And what would these commands be?"

"To bite people's faces."

"What?" Damon smiled.

"Yep. His name will be Pancho, and he shall be mine. When I yell Shikababa, he shall attack." I smiled evilly.

"You're so weird." He kissed my hair.

"Oh, but that's what attracts you to me."

"That and your body."

"My body doesn't count. Everybody's attracted to my body, even Elena."

"Elena doesn't want your body."

"Bet you 10 bucks."

"You're on. But you can't seduce her!" he said quickly as we heard Elena and Ric's voice up ahead.

I sighed, "Fine."

I skipped behind Elena and smirked.

"Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." Alaric smirked and Elena visible stiffened, she obviously had some kind of fear of bats.

"Wait, what?" Elena whispered turning to the teacher eyes wide.

"Shikababa!" I yelled behind Elena. She jumped so high, I thought she was going to break through the ceiling. I laughed hard.

"Jade! Bitch move!" she hit me a few times.

"I know! It was perfect! Damon did you get that on camera?!"

"Nope." He called from behind me.

"Dammit! You are so useless! This is why I need Pancho."

"Who's Pancho?" Elena asked.

"My new pet bat that Damon is buying me."

"I never said I was going to buy you one."

"You liar. You totally said you would!"

"No I didn't!"

"Ric! Damon's a liar!" I whined to Ric.

"I know." He called from in front of the three of us.

"Who do you believe Ric?!" I called back.

He turned around and stared at the both of us. He didn't answer for a few minutes so I tried using my telepathy.

'_Jade! Jade! Jade! Hear me Ricster!'_

"Neither of you." He settled.

"Oh what?!" I put my hands up.

"You're both liars."

"But I only lie on occasion!"

"Occasion, doesn't mean 'all the time', Jade." Damon smirked at me.

"You are all terrible. Except Elena." I pointed at her as we continued to walk.

Elena raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you want?" she asked carefully.

"Nothing." I smiled at her.

"Yes you do."

"Elena I would never lie to you."

"Yes you would! You totally want something!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"You love me!"

"What?!"

"I know you do! You totally want me sexually, Elena." I said her name loosely.

She squinted at me and shook her head to clear it, then she walked ahead of us.

I put my hand out, "Cough it up."

"What?" Damon asked.

"I told you she wanted me."

"She doesn't. That's why she didn't answer you."

"Or maybe she just didn't want to be embarrassed. Also you were clearly standing right there. She didn't want to hit on your woman while you were around."

"My woman. I like the sound of that." he smirked.

"Don't change the subject! Gimmie!" I exclaimed.

"Say you're my woman again and I'll think about it." He got up in my face.

"Nope. You must give me the money you promised me." I moved my open hand in front of his face.

"She never said she wanted you."

"She obviously does. Just look at her Damon, look at her desperation." We both turned to see Elena trip on a crack in the floor and grunt.

"The sexual tension is _so _there." I stated, crossing my arms.

"You're a sore loser." He walked in front of me. I gawked.

"So is that a 'no' to the money then?!"

"Yep." He called over his shoulder. I heard another squeak and jumped again.

"I saw that." Damon said.

"You didn't see anything! You're walking in front of me!"

"I saw it."

I huffed and crossed my arms again, "Pancho! Shikababa Damon!" I called out into the cave.

Nothing happened.

"Damon the bat you bought me sucks!"

"No, he just loves me more than you."

"Damon give me my money!"

"Nope."

"I'm your woman!"

"I know."

I groaned, "You suck."

"Hopefully I will tonight."

"And you're dirty."

"So are you."

"Just ignore them. That's what I do." Alaric said to Elena in front of us.

"So you both can't get in?" Elena questioned us.

"Well I don't know. I never tried it." I said.

"Well come on and try." Elena said.

"I'm coming!" I complained.

"I heard a lot of that this morning." Damon winked at me. Elena made a face.

"Why are you looking at me?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "It came from your mouth." I smirked.

Damon nodded, "Good one."

"Walk faster."

"You are mean today, Elena." I said.

"We need to get this done. Why do you think you can't get in?" she asked him.

"Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire succubus." Damon shrugged and I made a face.

"What do you mean _ancient_?" Elena asked.

"See for yourself." Damon shrugged as they got to the barrier "Well, this is as far as I get to go."

"Lemmie try." I smiled. I walked ahead and attempted to walk through, but I hit the invisible wall.

"Dammit!" I cursed, "What did I ever do to you people?"

"What is all this?" Elena asked out loud.

"Well we can't answer that, Elena, considering the fact that Damon and I are not allowed to enter."

"I was talking to Ric." She shot me a look.

"That would make more sense." I nodded.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf." Alaric explained handing me a picture.

"A werewolf?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style." Damon smirked at me. I chuckled.

"I don't understand." Elena whispered "I thought that the Lockwoods came here with the Original founders in the 1860s."

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric explained.

"How long?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric." Damon said.

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic." Alaric told us.

"As in Vikings?" Elena asked.

"This name here," Alaric showed Elena, "Do you know what it says?"

"What does it say?" I asked, stuck behind the wall.

"No. What does it mean?" she asked.

"Niklaus." Ric said.

"Klaus...please say you're joking." I made a face.

"The one and only." Damon said, he showed me more pictures "And Elijah... and Rebekah."

"This is fucked up on a number of levels."

"Yep." Damon said.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "Well, as much as I love being mind-fucked by a cave wall, I'd rather do something else, something that involves my very best friend." I smiled.

"Have fun with Brian." Ric said.

"Nope, not Brian. I'll see you guys later." I snapped my fingers. I kissed Damon and I began to walk in the direction we came from.

"Don't get lost." He called over his shoulder.

"I'll try not to."

"By that, I mean _when _you get lost, text me."

"Just because of that, I won't," I crossed my arms, "And you owe me 10 bucks!"

"No I don't."

"Fuck you."

"Any time, baby."

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to find my way out.

WIWGFY

It took me an hour, but I did it. I got out that Godforsaken cave. Fuck that cave! That cave had issues!  
>I dusted off my jacket before I walked into the Lockwood cellar. I couldn't have my best friend see me all dirty and stuff.<p>

I opened the door slowly and walked in casually.

"You know, if you are gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits." Stefan hissed at me.

"Aw, come on. I just wanted to come and see my very best friend in the whole wide world." I smirked. I stood over his sweaty body and he coughed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked heatedly.

"You know I'm not a big champion on this whole Lexi-recovery-plan. Elena thinks this place is gonna weaken you out, break you down and make you feel again..." I said in a fuzzy happy voice.

"We should all listen to Elena, right?" Stefan scoffed "I mean, her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?" He wheezed.

"I completely agree with you. Why I'm here, however, boredom." I shrugged.

"You could have done anything else, but you choose to watch me wither away in a dungeon?"

I shrugged, "I'm cruel like that."

"I know." He shook his head.

"Come on what are you talking about? It's visiting day at vampire rehab! I've been to rehab, no one ever visited me. I'm just trying to give you what I couldn't have." I smirked at him evilly.

"Go away." Stefan hissed at me.

"Nah, thought we could hang out, old bestie bonding." I grinned "How've you been Stefman?"

"You know, Klaus may want to keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah." Stefan taunted me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Liar, liar pants of fire, bunny." I smirked "My guess is Klaus wouldn't leave town knowing he has all his bases covered, that includes Elena, so what I think is the great Klaus has compelled you to protect us both, Elena more than me, sad life, but still... So, if you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder."

"Got me." Stefan whispered.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"You got me. You're good. Congratulations. Now that that's covered, I don't want you here. I hate you and you're useless."

I sighed and walked closer to him, "You know…I'm done playing nice girl."

I grabbed his throat and squeezed it, digging my nails into his skin. Last night's feeding made me stronger and I loved every second of it.

"I'm not a nice girl, Stefan. Not a nice girl at all. I've been really lenient with you and your pathetic insults."

He wheezed as I squeezed harder.

"I can put you through hell, you know that? Absolute hell. I can make you do anything I want. _Think _anything I want. And you're stupid enough to make me angry? How about this?" I could feel my eyes change and see his eyes flutter as I seduced him, "I want you to imagine being in the most excruciating pain every time you breathe."

I released my hand and he took in deep breaths to soothe his throat. That was a mistake on his part. The second his lungs expanded, he screamed in agony.

I leaned against the wall as he screamed to make it stop. Eventually he learned and held his breath. Vampires didn't necessarily need to breathe, but it wasn't very comfortable not to.

"You know Stefan, I kind of like this side of you." I thought out loud. My hand was dripping with his blood as I smiled.

"You're so cool. You don't care about anything. I wanna do that. I wanna not care. I care a lot."

He didn't respond, he just glared at me.

"But I don't think that would be good for anybody, I mean, look at me now. I'm so evil." He didn't say anything again, so I punched his gut. He accidently took in a breath and cried out again.

He stopped eventually.

"Everyone keeps telling me that I'm going to be evil and not care and go crazy. I don't wanna go crazy," I told him truthfully, "But there's nothing I can do about it, I guess. It's starting already. I keep on imagining someone begging for mercy at my feet while I feed off them. The blood rushing down their face from their eyes. It feels good. I like that feeling. But I don't like that I like it."

He took in another breath and screamed again. I didn't look at him; I just let him scream one more time.

"Is that how you feel now? Is the real you, the nice you, does he feel guilty that he _likes _to feel this way? Does it scare you that every inch of your humanity is being stripped from your body every second you're like this?"

He looked deep in thought when I asked him that, but still didn't reply. I sighed. I had so much to think about. I walked back up to him and saw the marks where my nails had been in his neck were gone.

I ran my thumb over his cheek, "Stop thinking about it. Breathe normally."

He took in deep breaths for a minute and I crossed my arms and looked at the cracks in the floor.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you do it," I muttered, "You're so good at pushing it all down. Not feeling. How does the guilt not swallow you alive?"

"You can go now." Stefan whispered to me.

"You really have given up." I muttered.

"Actually, this is my happy face." He grimaced. I pitied him. I knew that if I was in his position, he would try to help me.

I walked back up to him, I saw him visibly stiffen, "What are you doing?" Stefan creased his eye brows as I ripped the chains from his wrists.

"Screw this Lexi plan. I think we could both use a drink." I muttered and walked out.

WIWGFY

"Yellow?" I answered my phone happily.

"Where are you?" Damon got right down to it.

"No idea." I smirked, looking around the packed bar in glee, "But I'm pretty sure you would _love_ it... Still standing?"

"I'm fine. Stefan's missing."

"Really?" I feigned shock, "Do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"I'll be at the bar." Stefan came up behind me, I winced, knowing Damon heard.

"I think I have an idea." Damon said on the other line.

"Really? Where?" I asked him.

He ended the call and I gawked at it. Rejected.

"Maybe in a random bar." Damon said behind me.

I jumped, "Damon! Baby! I found Stefan wandering around in Mystic Falls and I followed him to this exact location!" I exclaimed. It was loud in the bar.

"You let him out?!" he said.

"Yeah, I kinda went off a bit... Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." I smirked.

"What is that exactly?" he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it," I winked, "How did you find me?"

"I've learned to predict you always going against what I say and getting lost somewhere, so I had Alaric steal your phone and put in a tracking device." He shrugged, looking at everyone at the bar.

I dropped my mouth, "You _are _joking, right?"

He didn't answer. He just smirked at me and walked away to where Stefan was.

I pulled out my phone and inspected every centimeter of it. What the hell?! I walked to the bar where Stefan and Damon were sitting.

"Where did you get those marks?" Damon asked Stefan. He was referring to the blood trail on Stefan's neck.

Stefan gave me a look and nodded in my direction, "Ask her."

Damon raised an eyebrow and me and I shrugged, "He was getting on my nerves."

"My girl." He kissed me. I chuckled.

"How did you know Jade broke me out?"

"Because I was going to do it so I knew _she _was going to do it." Damon shrugged.

I smirked, we did think alike. Stefan nodded.

"What are we drinking?" He asked Stefan.

"For me something a little bit warmer, a little blonder..." Stefan glanced around as a blonde bartender approached us with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hi!" She said seductively at the both of them.

"Hello..." I looked at the girls name tag "Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey and my bestie here would love..." I gently caressed her wrist, "A shot of you." Her eye lids fluttered.

"What's the catch, Jade?" Stefan asked me.

"No catch, Stefan. Drink up. It's on me." I smiled at him. Stefan grabbed Callie's wrist, "Hi Callie."

Later Damon and Stefan were playing Quarters. Stefan was beating Damon, which I knew was bothering him. Callie sat on his lap, still feeding him, "Are you not going to have any, brother?" Stefan asked Damon. I gave Damon a look, and he definitely saw.

"Nope. I'm in a committed relationship now." Damon forced a smile toward me.

"Ah, yeah." Stefan scoffed "You're under the thumb..." He smirked "On a short leash."

I put my hands up in defense, "I don't care what you do, as long as you don't mind me doing the same."

"I do." Damon said.

"Then no blondies for you." I slapped his ass.

Stefan won again, flipping the coin into the empty glass "Drink up."

Damon finished off the the bottle of whisky and held it out to Callie with a grin on his face "Get us a bottle of this?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled as she grabbed it leaving.

"You've been on this 'bunny diet' for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that Saint Stefan of all people is good at a drinking game?" Damon scoffed.

"Oh 'bunny diet' gave me a lot of time to practice." Stefan smiled nodding to himself.

"Hmm." I said.

"Wallow in despair." He flipped a quarter, "drowning guilt." He flipped it again, "regret my existence." Flip "It's precision born out of tragic boredom." He flipped the coin into the glass again winning yet another round, "Drink up, brother."

"All that effort wasted to try to tell you how boring you are and now you finally agree with me?" Damon smirked.

"You two are worse than Elena." Stefan shook his head "Getting me drunk, brotherly bestie bonding, what do you think? I'll break down and you can pull me back form the edge, is that it?

"I happen to _love_ the edge, Stefan." I said.

Damon shrugged, "Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. All or nothing, man. Can't just be."

Callie came back and sat on Stefan's knee's handing his brother a bottle of whisky with a kind smile. Elena would not be pleased.

I walked back over to the bar and smiled at the bartender, "Can I please get that big bottle of vodka sitting on the top shelf?"

He looked me over and licked his lips, "Aren't you a little young?"

"Age is just a number." I winked at him.

"Well what do I get in return?" he leaned closer to me.

"A big ass whooping if you don't stop hitting on my girlfriend." Damon sat next to me. The man gave Damon a look, but went to get the bottle anyway.

"You interrupted my meal." I gave him a look.

"So you get to eat and I don't."

"I said you could eat as long as I could eat too." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Anyone?" he clarified.

"Anyone." I grinned.

He looked over at a couple of girls that were grinning at him like a fool and he smiled back, "Are you sure?"

I looked them over and pulled down my shirt, "Go ahead."

He looked at my breast and looked back at the man with my vodka bottle and thought it over.

"Rules." He said.

"Give em to me." I sat in his lap.

"No kissing."

"Fine."

"No groping."

"Okay."

"No sex."

I smiled seductively, "Do you count?" I played with his collar.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"Okay." I hopped off his lap and shooed him away. Damon walked over to the girls and they threw themselves at him.

I took the bottle from the man, but he pulled it back a little.

"Don't I get a tip?" he asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry I forgot." I smirked, right before grabbing his neck and sucking the life out of him. I left a little just so people wouldn't get suspicious.

I pushed him back and chugged the vodka bottle. I found a group of guys playing pool and I licked my lips.

WIWGFY

"Yellow?!" I drunkenly answered my phone.

"Jade? Where are you?" Elena asked me from the other end.

"Party! It's so fun." I slurred.

"Jade where's Damon?" she asked.

"With meeeee!" I cheered.

"Can you put him on the phone?" she asked. I looked over to see Damon dancing with two women whilst holding the neck of a bottle of whiskey, taking large gulps.

"He's kind of busy right now!" I yelled through the phone.

"Ask him about Stefan." She demanded.

"Oh, Stefan's here too." I smiled, watching him drink from some lady against a wall.

"What?! You let him out?!" she yelled.

"Shhh! Elena I know what I'm doing! I also know I love CHINCHILLAS!" everyone around me cheered and I swayed to some music, "It's awesome here!"

"Jade! You can't just-"

"BYE ATHENA!" I screamed. I ended the call and looked around. I was standing on a table as everyone crowded around me. I missed being drunk.

I saw a group of girls and felt like being rebellious. I walked over to them and gave one a huge sloppy kiss. I'm sure Damon wouldn't mind.

There were three of them. I sat on one of their laps and sucked some energy out. She ran her hands over my sides and I rubbed my body against hers. The other two started kissing and I heard some guys hollering in the background.

DPOV

Through my intense dancing I saw some woman staring at Stefan while he fed on a girl. I sighed and got down from the bar to fix it.

"Nothing to see here! Just run along, ok?" he walked over to Stefan who was getting a little loose, "Hey, hey, ease up! Ease up!" I pulled him away from Callie, "She is giving us her employee discount..." I looked at her from over my shoulder, "Now, just run along." I compelled her.

"Alright!" Stefan laughed as he wiped his mouth, "Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jailbreak, hmm?"

"Well I don't know what Jade's doing, but I thought you could use a hug, Stefan." I smirked.

"Come on, Damon. You know Elena is gonna hate you two for letting me out. And what about Jade? She looks really happy over there." Stefan pointed in her direction. She was sitting on the lap of some girl and feeding from her. The girl was groping her intensely. If anything, it was turning me on.

"God, I love her," I muttered. I shook my head and brought my attention back to the situation at hand, "Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you."

"As long as Klaus is alive, I do what he says." Stefan said.

"That's my point, Stefan. You've given up. Now you could sit around and be his little bitch. Or you get mad enough and you can do something about it." I growled at him. I needed him to break the chains.

"Damon, he can't be killed." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I can help with that." An old man interrupted our conversation, "The Salvatore boys, I presume?"

I stared at him and knew exactly who he was.

"Mikael." Stefan muttered.

JPOV

I slowly got off the girl and patted her shoulder, "Thank you."

"I love you!" she yelled at me.

"I know."

Feeding again cleared my head. I looked around for Damon and Stefan and saw them talking to an old man. I walked up to the three of them.

Back at the bar Mikael, Stefan and Damon were sat up at the bar; the Original dad was trying to find out where Klaus was but the younger Salvatore brother was letting up.

"-Is Klaus out of the country?" The old man asked.

"Can't tell you." Stefan answered.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?" The stranger asked again.

"I can't tell you." Stefan hissed frustration evident in his voice.

"Alright, can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?" the man growled impatiently.

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." Stefan told him.

"I really hope this 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon looked at the older man.

"You see, Damon." He placed his hand on Damon's shoulder, "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's how I found you here. It's how I'm going to find Niklaus."

"What's going on?" I asked everyone. All eyes turned to me. I looked a hot mess. My hair was ruffled and my shirt was pulled down so my cleavage was visible.

"I haven't seen one your species in centuries." The stranger said.

"How come everyone knows what I am at first glance?" I asked Damon.

"The resemblance is obvious. Your beauty is astonishing. Your eyes as well. Succubii all have the same form of characteristics."

"Um...thanks?" I said more like a question.

"My name is Mikael. It's a pleasure to meet you…" he grasped my hand softly as he trailed.

"Jadeyn. Call me Jade." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know if I should like him yet or not.

"Jadeyn," he sighed and kissed my hand, "Thankful. God will judge."

"What?" I asked.

"The meaning of your name. It's beautiful irony considering the facts that your species are the children of the devil himself."

"Damon, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Mikael's looking for Klaus."

"Oh! You're Klaus' daddy!" I exclaimed, "I've dated your son. He's fucked up."

"I've been told." Mikael muttered.

Damon scoffed "Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so if you think you can get a word around here-"

Mikael suddenly plunged his hand into Damon's chest "Careful, Stefan, Jadeyn. One move, and his heart's gone. Now, where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course." He taunted.

I felt helpless watching, "Stefan..." I trailed.

"His emotions have been shut off," Damon rasped, "He can't care."

"Really?" Mikael smirked "His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die? No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan!"

Stefan didn't make a move to answer and I was getting _really _pissed.

"I guess you're right. He's a dead end. And so are you, Damon-"

"DAMMIT STEFAN!" I yelled.

"Wait!" Stefan said quickly, "I can bring his back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls." Mikael removed his hand and wiped it on Damon's shirt.

"And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours."

I grabbed Damon's hand in a rush.

"Jadeyn. It was a pleasure."

"For one of us." I glared at him.

He smirked and walked out of the bar.

I kissed Damon all over his face and body, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Damon winced.

"Do you need blood? I can give you blood. Do you need blood?!" I said anxiously.

"Jade, I'm okay."

I sighed, "Okay okay okay," I turned to Stefan and slapped him, "What's wrong with you?! That took you forever!"

"I was thinking!"

"You couldn't think faster?!"

"Come on, let's go." Damon interrupted us.

Damon, Stefan, and I had to convince everyone to forget what happened before we left.

"I'll give you 10 points for flair." Damon said.

"At least, now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from..."

"Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your break through, though." I muttered, Damon rubbed his chest gently.

"I didn't have a break through, you guys-"

"Uh uh," Damon shook his head, "My brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionith time." he imitating Stefan "Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing."

"You know what? You're right, Damon. You're right," Stefan agreed, "You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself." He smirked.

"Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say..."

"Why are you two doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?" Stefan growled.

"Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot." Damon exclaimed.

"I didn't even give two fucks! I just wanted to rant about my life and get drunk with somebody because I feel shitty!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, better be careful, guys. Your humanity is showing." Stefan mocked us.

Damon gritted his teeth watching his smug brother walk away. Damon ran after him and beat him down until he laid on the floor laughing and began to walk away.

I stared at Stefan, "I _wish_ my humanity was showing. It would make my life a lot easier."

WIWGFY

Damon went to go check up on Elena and face his consequences while I decided to not face her wrath and stay at home.

I put on my bra and panties and got under the covers. I heard my door open and Damon come inside.

"You should've just gotten it over with."

"Naw. I was too much of a priss." I smirked.

He smirked at me and walked to my bed. I sat up and he took a seat next to me.

"Talk to me." He looked in my eyes.

"Bout what?" I asked him, leaning my head on my knee.

"Why have you been depressed for the past 2 days?"

I chuckled, "I haven't been depressed."

"You felt like no one understood you to the point where you had to let Stefan out just to have someone to talk to."

I was going to lie, but I knew he would see right through that, "I-….I'm not depressed. Upset, maybe, but I'm not depressed."

"You can talk to me about it."

"I know." I said truthfully.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked me.

My lip quivered and I didn't answer for a good minute, "Myself." I whispered.

"Why?"

I proceeded to tell him everything that happened. Everything Becca told me, everything my mom told me, everything I told Stefan.

"I'll help you." He said.

I put my hands over my mouth to stop the sob that was about to come out, "You can't."

"Look at me." He said softly.

I looked away. I hated crying in front of this man.

"Hey. Look at me." he tried again. I still didn't listen.

"Jade, look at me." He took my face and forced me to. I was crying really hard.

"I'll help you. It'll be okay. I promise." He stared me deep in the eyes.

I nodded slowly and he kissed my lips, "Scoot over." He said.

I moved more to the left so he had room to get in the bed with me. He kissed my neck softly and held me as I began to fall asleep.

I felt better. Maybe talking to Damon was just what I needed.

**I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so I decided to update. How's life guys? Is it good? Mine's great. I'm watching this new show. It's called Scandal. It. The. Bomb. Brian and I watch it all the time. **

**Kay, bye!**

**Review!**


	55. Homecoming

**Okay, um…I got a very interesting review the other day. Made me really open my eyes. Thanks to all the people that PM'ed me about it, telling me that it was mean, but it wasn't. The 'Former Reader' was just giving me their opinion, which I really value. Yeah, it was harsh, but whatever. You get over it. She/he mentioned that Jade and I were immature and honestly, WE ARE! I am ridiculously immature for my age and that's because I choose to be. Sorry if I seem bitchy because I don't give specific shout outs or I say 'I don't care'. The truth is, I do. I love all of you and I do care. I say random shit depending on my mood. To the 'Former Reader' I want to let you know that this story **_**isn't **_**focused on the other characters. Most of the other characters bore me. And all my other readers seem to like my OC's. I'm sorry I can't specifically write for your opinion, but that's the truth. I'm not gonna say the usual, 'if you don't like, don't read' because you obviously know that. I take your criticism into account. You're not a bitch. So I want to tell everyone not to worry about me or this story. It's going to continue. I truly respect the 'former reader' for what they said. I'm not butt hurt or upset about it. I love you all! You're the best!**

**BTW: Brian's in this story because he asks me to put him in certain chapters. He said he takes insult to the 'stereotypical gay' comment.**

**Thank you 'faithful reader' that gave me a long message about it : ) I don't have a Beta so it's kinda hard to have NO mistakes with my writing. I appreciate the offer to help me out. I'll think about it.**

**GO ON AND READ NOW!**

"I don't like this idea." I said. We were waiting for Mikael to come over so we could get on with our plan. Damon still hadn't told me what it was because he was being a ding dong.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to look cute and have fun." Damon gave me a sarcastic smirk that I saw from my peripheral.

"I don't like this idea." I repeated.

He sighed, "Jade, what do _you _think we should do then?"

I was on the couch looking at my nails. I was so irritated right now. I hadn't really made eye contact with him all day. Not since he told me about this so called 'plan' he and Stefan had in the works and we all knew how well our 'plans' turn out.

So I just shrugged and continued to look at my nails.

"Then stop bitching." He kissed my cheek. I pushed his face away.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll bitch as much I want to." I muttered and got up to get some ice cream.

I could literally feel Damon roll his eyes at my behavior. Stefan watched us from his spot on the love seat.

"Look Jade," he stopped me, "You may not _like _this idea of dragging out Klaus-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about that idiot. It's Mikael I don't trust."

"None of us trust him." Damon cut in.

"But we all put our lives on the line for some old guy that claims he can kill Klaus." I threw my hands up frustration.

"We don't really have a choice at the moment. We have to be flexible with what we have." Stefan said.

"We don't have a choice because we were _threatened _to do this. He almost killed you!" I turned to Damon and glared.

"Baby-"Damon sighed.

"Nope. No. Don't 'baby' me. When that old perv comes here, I refuse to acknowledge him." I crossed my arms and continued to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and looked at my options. There was chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, swirl, sherbet, mint chip, Oreo, vanilla Oreo…etc. I was tempted to take out a bowl, but I was too depressed. So I took out the whole chocolate container and a spoon and ate from the tub.

I sat on the counter and quietly ate my ice cream and listened to Damon and Stefan's conversation.

DPOV

Jade walked away in a bad mood and I looked up at the ceiling and silently cursed the mystical being that was making her act like this on an important day.

"What's up with her?" Stefan asked me.

I sighed and looked at him, "She's…going through some stuff."

"She's being complicated. We don't need that today." He stated what I was thinking.

"Yeah, well I can't really control her Stefan." I said, irritated.

"Well you should learn to."

"I'm sure you know just as well as me, that's not possible."

He just sighed.

"If you wanna try, go ahead, be my guest! The odds of you succeeding are extremely low." I snapped.

He just rolled his eyes and looked at the door. Elena walked through the door in a hurry.

"Hey." She said.

We both nodded at her in response.

"Where's Jade?" she asked.

We both pointed to the kitchen.

She rose in eyebrow at us and we shrugged, "Maybe you can talk some sense into her." I said.

She put her bag down and walked to the kitchen where we all knew Jade was binging on ice cream.

I really hoped that Jade's behavior wasn't because she had feelings for Klaus.

JPOV

Control me?! Fuck you Stefan! I heard Elena come in and I quietly and quickly put my ice cream away and my spoon and tried to escape the kitchen, but she caught me.

"Jade!" she exclaimed.

"Dammit." I cursed. I still hadn't gotten my heat from her for breaking Stefan out his vampire jail.

"You can't just run away from this." She stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"What is this 'this' you speak of?" I asked with fake innocence.

"The plan and your stupid idea of breaking Stefan out.

"Oh come on Elena! As if he was gonna survive that. You don't plan on becoming a vampire anytime soon so you couldn't wait for him anyway….and I was bored!" I stomped my foot.

"You can't just ruin plans because you're 'bored'!" she scolded me.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry. I get it. You're mad. Good speech." I gave her thumbs up and proceeded to try and escape.

"No. You need to stop being so irresponsible!"

I quickly snapped at her, "Oh _I'm _the irresponsible one?! Excuse me, but must I remind you of all the stupid situations you get yourself into?!"

"What are you-"

"Oh please, Elena," I gave her an exasperated look, "All your plans turn to shit. Example one: Your little suicide mission to give yourself up to Elijah. Example two: when you went to see Katherine. Example three-"

"I get it."

"Then stop acting like a damn hypocrite!"

She just sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at me, "It doesn't excuse your actions."

"Who are you?! My mother?!"

"No-"

"Then Shut. Up. My God." I said, frustrated.

"Okay, I get you're mad at everyone today, obviously it's for a reason. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but this plan is going to work."

"Our plans never work." I said in a monotone voice.

"This one's foolproof."

"I'm sure it's not Klaus-proof."

"It is, Jade."

I groaned, "Fine, fine, whatever. Have fun and go be jolly with your wonderful plan, but I will not participate this time."

"We could really use you as a distraction." She offered me softly.

"A distraction?! For who?! I do _not _want to talk to him!" I exclaimed.

"You can just fake it."

"Elena! No! I can't stand that man!"

"Plenty reason to help us kill him." She slammed the counter with her fist.

"Nope. You're on your own. Leave me out of it." I back out the kitchen and walked back into the living room.

"Jade-"

"Ignore button activated!" I yelled from over my shoulder. As soon as the words left my mouth, I ran into somebody.

"Good morning, Jadeyn." Mikael said.

I glared at him, "Ugh!"

"That was rude." He looked down at me.

"You're rude!" I walked around him and began to walk up the stairs.

"Come on, Jade. At least listen to what we're doing so you don't accidently screw it up." Damon spoke up.

"No." I said and continued to walk up the stairs to my room and lay down on my bed in frustration.

DPOV

"She's a spitfire." Mikael said with a smirk. I felt a sting of jealousy go through me, '_mine'_.

He turned around and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I won't steal your precious succubus."

I crossed my arms, "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Alright. Let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan got up.

"And I what? Vervained him?" Elena asked.

"No. _We_ vervained him! This guy is an Original. We need to make it realistic." I cut in.

"Ok. Fine. We vervained him," Stefan rolled his eyes, "And in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

Elena spoke again, "Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..."

"We drove it through his heart." Stefan nodded.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.

"Good point! You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. The idea is to lure him back here and kill him. Last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied." I said.

"Well, don't look at me. I am just in charge of getting him back here." Stefan held up his hands in defense.

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." Elena made a good point.

"Then I shall be dead." Mikael spoke up finally.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asked him respectfully.

"Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here and I will kill him." Mikael said with confidence.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." She said.

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned down." He looked at a bottle filled with ashes.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked him.

"Not here," Mikael said forcefully, "The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan raised his eyebrow.

"You leaving this in my heart," He played with the dagger in his hands, "You see, a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying," He looked at us with an unidentifiable expression, "So it falls on you." He handed the dagger to Elena.

"Y-You want me to dagger you?" Elena asked him with wide eyes.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance especially when it comes to trust." Mikael assured her.

Elena carefully took the dagger and stabbed him with it. He fell to the floor and his skin turned a chalky grey that we have all seen before.

I clapped my hands and turned to Stefan, "Let's get the Barbie."

WIWGFY

We all stood around Stefan as he spoke to Klaus about the murder of his 'father'. Jade was still upstairs acting out.

"_So how's my favorite girl, Jade? She seemed quite upset when I last saw her." _ Klaus asked Stefan. I growled from my spot in the corner.

"Well you did force her to watch as I fed from her best friend, and then injected her with holy water, but she's fine. Whiney, but fine."

"_That's what I like to hear," _Klaus approved, _"Well Portland is fantastic,"_ I overheard their conversation, _"Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a break ground for werewolves."_

"Your father is dead." Stefan told him.

It was quiet for a moment, _"What did you say to me?"_

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not _dead_. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan questioned.

_"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."_ Klaus demanded.

Stefan proceeded to tell him the wonderful lie about what happened. I had to admit; even I was impressed with how well he said it all. Not one flinch.

_"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."_

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan shrugged.

Klaus growled over the phone and Elena was getting antsy,_ "If you're lying to me, Stefan, you compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life: is what you are saying the truth."_

Stefan watched Elena as he spoke, "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

_"I want to talk to Rebekah."_ He demanded.

"That's not a problem. She's right here." Stefan handed his phone over to her.

"Hello, Nik." She said softly.

_"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"_ Klaus asked her. She looked over at her daggered father and answered him.

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good..." She sighed, "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

_"I'll be home soon."_ Klaus told her.

"Good. I'll see you then, brother," She hung up the phone and handed it to Elena, "He bought it. He's coming home."

"Now, was that easy or what?" I smirked at everyone and went to pour myself a glass of whiskey.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena muttered and pulled the dagger from Mikael's chest.

Little did they know I had another plan up my sleeve.

WIWDFY

JPOV

I was on my bed, reading a magazine. I hadn't gone downstairs for a few hours. I was sure Mikael was still downstairs dead, but I wasn't taking any chances of running into him.

Eventually, I got bored. I threw my magazine on the floor and went to go find my idiot boyfriend.

I walked into his room and closed the door. I didn't see him, but I heard water swishing in the bathroom. I walked around the corner and saw him putting some brown liquid in bottles.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" he said without looking at me.

"You're right. I don't. I'm bored." I said.

He sighed, "Can't help you."

I put my arms around him and laid my head on his back. He continued to put all his attention into what he was doing.

"Don't try and seduce me into doing something with you." He muttered.

I gasped, "When have I ever-"

"The time you seduced me to play hide-and-seek with you and the time you seduced me to make you a sandwich, which you didn't eat because there was no mustard on it."

"They don't count. They don't count as seduction if you wanted to do it."

"I didn't." he raised his eyebrow, but didn't look at me.

"Yes you did. You were smiling." I smirked.

"Because you were seducing me."

I groaned and moved away from him, "You suck."

"You say that all the time." He said.

"Because it's true."

He just shrugged.

I waited a moment before talking again. He was too focused on what he was doing.

"Wanna have sex?" I offered. He paused for a millisecond to think about it, and then shook his head.

"I gotta finish this."

I blew some hair from my face. He must've really been in a mood if he denied me sex.

"Well, I just wanna say, if you are using Rebekah in your 'plan', you should be cautious. You can't trust her not to turn on you. Klaus is her brother and there's this thing called family loyalty or whatever the fuck they call it nowadays."

"I thought she was your best friend forever slash lesbian booty call."

"Oh shut up. I have a reason for why I'm stringing her along." I might need her someday.

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "So you can have plans, but we can't."

"Mine's not a plan. It's insurance." I answered back sarcastically.

"Oh, now everything makes sense." He said, irritated.

"Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he's her brother," I hopped up on the counter, "You can't count on her to stay mad at him."

"Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother," He smirked, not really at me, "Wolf's bane is ready."

"Is that what that is?" I peered over him to look at it. It was weird and brown.

"You said-"

I cut him off, "I know what I said! I'm staying out of it. It's just there are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong and I don't want you to get hurt, but knowing you, you have some secret plan up your sleeve."

He finally looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "How'd you know that?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I can read your mind." I gave him a winning smile.

"Hmm…." He pondered.

"And I don't wanna know what it is." I said.

"I wouldn't tell you anyway. Then it wouldn't be a secret." He wiped his hands on a towel, not looking at me. Something was up with him.

"What's wrong with you?!" I snapped, jumping off the counter.

"What?" he asked me.

"Don't pretend like you're innocent. You deny me sex, you ignore my boredom, and you've barely looked at me this whole time. I'm in your shirt! That stuff usually turns you on!"

He looked me over and finally noticed it. He smirked a little, but then it went away.

"Are you mad because I refuse to participate in this 'plan' you guys are making?" I asked.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and tried to walk around me, but I blocked his way. He sighed.

"Tell me what I did now to make you so irritated." I rolled my eyes.

He coughed out a laugh, "That's usually my line."

"Damon!"

He shrugged, "I just wonder what your real reason is for not going through with this plan."

"What does _that _mean?" I asked as I followed him out his bathroom.

"Do you still have feelings for Klaus?" he asked me suddenly.

My jaw literally dropped, "You're kidding me? Please tell me you're kidding."

"It's just a question. Answer it." He frowned and widened his eyes in that weird way he always does.

I was furious, "You-You are-the most! Ugh! You are so annoying! We have been over this a billion times! I love you! I'm in love with you! No one else! Just you! And if for one second, you accuse me of having feelings for that idiotic, infuriating fucktard again, I swear Damon I will not talk to your pathetic ass for a long time!"

He didn't say anything for a moment, just watched me fume. After a while, he shrugged, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine." He nodded.

"I swear to _God! _I don't understand how I fell in love with you!" Stefan walked in in that exact moment.

"I need to borrow a tie." He said.

"You have your own ties." Damon told him and moved back to the bathroom to finish whatever the fuck he was doing.

"Hmm, I'm a 162 year old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." He said and began to look through his stuff.

"You could just _not _go." I said.

"I'm compelled to protect you and Elena. And if I look at both of your track records at High School Dances, it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll both go and get yourselves murdered by the Homecoming Queen."

"Hey. It's not my fault! I get sucked into these things. I'm not even going." I crossed my arms.

"Oh you're going." Both of the brothers told me at the same time.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled at them.

"We need to keep an eye on you. You might get kidnapped again if we aren't careful," Stefan made a point. He was struggling with his tie and I walked over to help him put it on, "And we all know how much you _hate _to be kidnapped."

I glared at him while I finished tying it and put it extra tight for effect. He coughed and loosened it while I sat on Damon's bed.

"Please tell me you have a better plan than wolfs bane grenades?" Stefan said.

"Never you mind, brother," Damon said, "The less you know the better."

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you executing you plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan said sarcastically.

"You're the one that they should be worried about," I said, "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart."

"You do have a reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. If I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." Stefan smirked at the both of us.

WIWGFY

DPOV

Jade went to her room in a fit and Rebekah came in an hour later.

"Where's Jade?" Rebekah asked me with a sudden interest.

I rolled my eyes at her annoying crush she had for my girlfriend. I put my bottle down and yelled, "Hey Jade! Your lesbian best friend is here!"

"Where's Mikael?!" she yelled back.

"Left!" I yelled back.

I heard some shuffling and eventually, Jade came back in her short PJ's and some Uggs. I swear she could wear anything and look like a million bucks. Rebekah smiled at her as she came down. Jade didn't see it because her attention was on her phone.

"Hi Jade!" Rebekah said with irritating excitement.

She put her phone in her Ugg boot and gave a quick smile to the blonde, "Hey Bekah."

Rebekah walked over and gave her a hug. Jade returned it and I growled.

Jade rolled her eyes at me from over Rebekah's shoulder, "Damon," she purred and walked over to me, "be nice."

She kissed me and gave me a silent look with her eyes, 'shut up'. She obviously had a good use for Rebekah if she was keeping this up. Jade didn't roll that way…I don't think. She was hard to figure out sometimes.

Also she was mad at me and I didn't want to give her any other reason to kill me.

"Come on Rebekah, we can get ready in my room." Jade smiled at her. Rebekah looked at her with goo goo eyes and followed her like a lost puppy. It was so annoying.

After they both left, I mentally slapped myself. Why would I accuse her of having feelings for him? That was the stupidest thing to do. She loved me. Only me.

I always find a way to screw shit up.

JPOV

Rebekah followed me to my room and I sat on my bed. She went to my bathroom and asked if she could use my makeup and flat iron. I told her she could and she took a shower.

After a few minutes she came back out with a towel over herself.

She walked out to get her dress and came back with it on. I stopped paying attention to what she was doing for a while, but after she came out the bathroom, she looked good.

I smirked at her, "Getting a head start?"

"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance." Rebekah looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"Ever?" I asked.

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running," She moved from the mirror and sat next to me, "Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard any more from him?" She asked me.

"Nope. Then again, I'm not included in this plan. I refuse to be. But, I'm sure when he does return he'll do it with flair."

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

Rebekah stood up from the bed, "Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just… I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I don't know it." I frowned.

She flattened her dress with a sad expression on her face. I sighed, "I know it's really hard. He's your brother. Hell, I hate my brother, but I think I would hesitate before I killed him too."

"Why do you hate your brother?" she asked me.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Everyone asks me this question, "Because the dickwod just sat there and listened to his emo music while my father beat me on a daily basis."

"Your father abused you?" she asked.

"Yep." I nodded. Rebekah's face changed into a scowl and I rubbed her arm, using my powers to calm her down. I've used them so often on her I didn't think she was even aware I was seducing her. Her eyes fluttered and she gave me a winning smile.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm done with them."

She nodded and Elena came in.

"Hey." Elena greeted us.

"Hey." Bekah and I said in unison.

"I want to warn you," Rebekah started, "I've been running a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can." She said sadly.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyelids.

"Hey, come on. No tears, you don't want to ruin your pretty make up," Elena said, handing her something, "Here."

"What is this?" She asked.

When she got a good look at it, she gasped, "My mother's necklace?" she stared at Elena.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Rebekah nodded with a smile.

Elena moved Rebekah's hair and went to put it on.

"That's so nice of you Elena. Seriously, you're great. I'm really happy that you decided-"

"I'm so sorry, Rebekah," Elena interrupted me. She took out a dagger and stabbed Rebekah, "I can't leave anything to chance either."

"Whoa! What the fuck man?!" I exclaimed as Rebekah fell into Elena's arms.

"She was a liability." Elena tried to reason with me.

"What?! Dude she was just-"

"It had to be done." She cut me off.

I held my mouth open and just gawked. I mean, I knew I wasn't involved with the plan, but it would've been wise to tell me when people I knew were going to be dying.

"Dammit Elena, I needed her!" I yelled.

"For what?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet, but I know her ass will be important in the distant future. You know how many times I had to seduce her before she didn't even know I was doing it?! What if it wears off?! I'm going to have to start all over!"

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Bitch move, Elena. Poor girl just wanted to dance." I shook my head in disappointment.

Damon chose that moment to walk in, "Jade, I'm sorry I-"

"In the back!" he chuckled, staring at Bekah, "Harsh."

"It had to be done," Elena said, "Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side."

"Hey, I'm not judging you, very devious, evil, very... Katherine-like..."

Elena glared at him and I raised my hand in agreement to what he said, "Amen."

"It was a compliment. Sort of." He smirked.

"Stefan's right about what he said to you guys," Elena sighed, "Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It's probably gonna be me."

"Elena, you just daggered somebody," I said, "That's the most inhuman you can get. And in the back! When she wasn't even paying attention!"

"Thanks Jade, you always know how to make me feel better," she paused, "I care too much, that's the problem, guys. I'm the weak link."

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead." Damon mused.

"And this shows how much you _don't _care." I gave her a pointed look.

She just glared at me, but I wasn't fazed, "Do you trust Mikael?" I asked Damon.

"Nope." Damon popped the 'p'.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No. Not as long as he is under Klaus' control." Damon replied.

"Then we need a better plan." Elena said. I looked at Damon and he met my gaze.

"I know what to do. You're just not gonna like it." He said.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

Damon sighed, "Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" Damon looked at her.

"No." I cut in. I was soooo pissed at him for that stupid comment he made earlier. Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes. Of course." Elena said, bringing his attention back to her.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He smirked.

I had my attention on my nails again, "And you!" He exclaimed, talking to me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Don't pull a Jade move and force me to come rescue you." He said.

"Not possible. I'm not involved." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You'll find a way." He said smartly.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a cheating, Klaus-loving inconvenience to you!" I yelled at him and got up to my closet to get ready.

He sighed. Elena took that time to drag Rebekah out my room quickly so she wouldn't have to listen to us banter.

"I apologize."

"I don't forgive you. You are not forgiven." I didn't look at him. He screwed up this time. How dare he?!

"You have to admit that it's a little suspicious that you are sitting out of the one plan that's completely foolproof to kill Klaus."

"Nope. I'm not admitting anything because you are a dick." I threw a random dress on my bed.

"Well you say you hate him, but you don't want to help us kill him?"

I ignored the comment and continued to look for accessories for the random outfit I pulled out.

"Hello?" Damon tried to get me to respond, but I didn't, so he quickly zipped in front of me, blocking me in a corner. I huffed in annoyance.

"I _do_ hate him; I'm just not in the mood to die today."

"Why is it that of all the normal days you feel like getting into deadly situations, today is an exception?"

"Those aren't voluntary!"

"They definitely happen often!"

"You are so annoying!"

"That's what I do, Jade! I annoy you because I love you. I can't lose you." He looked deep into my eyes.

I didn't respond, I just stared back.

"I can't lose you. Not again. I'm trying really hard not to screw up the only good thing left in my life." He whispered.

I kissed his lips softly, "Okay. I get it. You're insecure, but you have nothing to worry about. I won't leave you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He said sadly.

"I won't Damon." I held his hand.

He didn't agree, he just backed away from me and looked at what I was going to wear to the dance.

"Why are wearing that? It's a Halloween costume."

I finally got a good look at what I threw on my bed and smiled. It was my Dora costume, "I wasn't really paying attention."

I went to my closet and came out with a better outfit, but Damon was gone.

I shook my head and chuckled, "Idiot."

WIWGFY

Caroline had called me and I answered excitedly, "CAROLINE YOU SEXY BEAST! OH HOW I MISS YOU!"

She laughed, _"Hi, Jade."_

"Wassup?" I asked her.

"_The gym was flooded so Homecoming isn't going to be there."_

I widened my eyes, "Oh what?! That's terrible."

Elena came in and raised an eyebrow at me. I mouthed to her 'Homecoming cancelled'. She widened her eyes, "What?!"

"So, what does that mean? Is it cancelled all together?" Elena grabbed my phone and interrupted. She pressed the speaker button.

"Rude." I muttered.

"_No! Tyler is moving the party to his house_." Caroline replied.

"Ooooo, free beer and a pool? Tell Tyler he's the man! That's my kind of party." I smirked through the phone.

_"You bet your ass it is!"_ Caroline laughed, _"You're still coming right, Elena? You, out of all people need to get wasted."_

Elena rolled her eyes and told her yes.

"_Oh! And Jade, can you provide a few minutes of entertainment." _She asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"_Because Homecoming was moved, the band is probably gonna be late and a lot of people are asking if you're singing."_

"Oh, um, sure…I don't mind." I smiled.

"_Great! See you soon!"_

"Yep! Bah-bye!" I hung up and turned to Elena, "Interesting turn of events."

She rolled her eyes, "So the the place was changed, that doesn't mean the plan's gonna fail."

"It certainly is a sign of failure." I suggested.

She shook her head at me with a smile.

"Get out now, Elena, while you still have your free will."

She chuckled and we both heard a knock at the door. We went downstairs to check it out and I was pleasantly surprised.

"MATT ATTACK! YOU SEXY RAY OF BLONDE SUNSHINE!" I jumped him with hugs and kisses galore.

"Hey, Jade," He laughed at me," Why did you call me yesterday?"

"Call you? I didn't call you." I said, confused.

"Yes you did. You called me and sang me a song."

"Matt, I didn't do that." I was telling the truth. I would've remembered singing Matt a song.

"Jade, I remember it perfectly." He crossed his arms.

"What did I sing? Enlighten me Mathew." I hope I wasn't drunk. When I was drunk I sang this really stupid song about chinchillas and Tupac.

He cleared his throat and recited the lyrics, "It was like:

Oh Mathew how you remind me of chinchillas

You're so fluffy and soft to pet, not like ugly gorillas

It's so crazy how you munch on those carrots

Show me your spirit and I will give you many parrots

Mathew Mathew Mathew, lets go get wasted

I saw Tupac yesterday and he called those bitches….something that rhymes with wasted

"-I forget the rest, but then you started insisting that Barney was an old man who wished to see me naked."

I widened my eyes. Dammit, I probably called him when we were at that bar yesterday, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I shook my head.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright. You _didn't _call me and ask me to 'shake it like a polaroid picture'."

I coughed, "I don't say things like that. I never say things like that. I'm a respectable girl Matt! I'm classy!"

"You are a lia-"he started, but I cut him off.

"Are you here to pick up my lesbian crush?" I cut him off.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked to Elena for some clarification.

"Rebekah has a crush on Jade." She told him.

He widened his eyes, "I didn't know she rolled that way."

"Matt, she kissed me on prank night." I gave him a look.

"I thought that was because you used your freaky powers on her."

I paused, "Well….yes, but she's in love with me now." I said boastfully.

"Um…okay." He said awkwardly.

"Don't feel weird. You're like her…beard. Well the girl version of it. Considering she was seduced to be one. I mean she had no chance. I got her in the palm of my hand. If only Elena-"

"Jade, you're rambling. Anyways Matt, slight problem with your Homecoming date." She bit her lip.

"What happened?" Matt looked concerned.

"Elena went bitch galore." I glared at her.

"How would you feel about a backup date?" Elena ignored the comment.

He raised his eyebrow and she smirked.

I looked between the two of them and she gave me a look. I immediately knew it had something to do with her plan.

I put my hands to my ears and ran away, "I DON'T WANNA KNOW!"

**I had a really good day today. It was amazing. Did you guys like Jade's drunk song? Fun fact: Jade loves chinchillas.**

**Another thing, if you don't like immature dialogue, don't read this story. This whole story is immature. Just saying for those of you that thought Jade was going to magically start acting like an adult…**

**Love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	56. Homecoming (part 2)

**This is a serious chapter guys. I can't wait for the reviews ;)**

**Beware of angry Damon! Actually….I kinda like angry Damon. He's hot.**

**Then again, all Damon's are hot.**

**READ ON READERS!**

JPOV

So, I was wearing a very nice dress. A very _black _nice dress. Black being my favorite color and all. It was super flowery at the bottom and strapless. I had recently bought it (with Damon's credit card) a month ago and I had no use for it until now.

I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I was hot. Seriously. If I wasn't with Damon, I would be getting some serious work on today, but I was in committed relationship now. Oh how times have drastically changed.

Brian and I had arrived at the party after he picked me up from the boardinghouse

I got out the car and was very surprised. It looked like Project X outside. All the kids that went to our school (and some random people that didn't) were here. There were people throwing cups of beer at each other. Others were falling on the grass. I saw some girl throwing up in the corner.

"Damn." Me and Brian said at the same time.

"We are going to get so fucked up tonight." Brian whispered.

"Agreed." I nodded in trance. If Damon behaved himself, we were going to have hard and long sex tonight.

"I need to find myself a man." Brian muttered.

I was shaken out my trance immediately, "Brian! You _just _got out of a relationship!" Brian had told me in the car that he had just broken up with Jake because he was in Europe for some college thing. We had to have a bestie day soon. Just us, a bucket of ice cream, and Madea.

He shrugged, "Started from the bottom now we here." He quoted a song.

I sighed. He never listens to me.

We walked toward the party and we got a nice greeting.

"AYEEEE IT'S JADE!" someone yelled.

"JADE!" another one said.

There was a mix of Jade's and Brian's. We both smiled in appreciation and finally made it to the melting pot of the group. I saw Caroline squeeze through the crowd with relief on her face.

"Thank God, you're here." She said to the both of us.

"Hey Carebear!" Brian kissed her cheeks.

"Hey Brian." Caroline smiled at him.

"You look good." Caroline said to me.

"Thanks, babe." I winked at her.

"What about me?!" Brian interrupted.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Well of course, Brian, you look the best out of everybody."

He pursed his lips, "Oh gurl, you know I try."

"Dammit Caroline," I cursed at her, "Don't boost his ego."

She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand, "Alright, well some of the band members are here and they agreed to play for you while you sing until all of them get here. So get on stage."

"Alright, alright." I said.

"Oh by the way!" Caroline got my attention. I turned back to her.

"You were voted Homecoming Queen!" She smiled at me.

"What?! Why?!" I asked angrily.

"You don't want it?" she asked.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed.

"Well that sucks! You have to have it." She crossed her arms and I frowned. I didn't want Homecoming Queen. That was for pussies.

And a pussy, I was not.

Brian and I made our way up the steps to the stage and I grabbed the microphone handle. There were people already set up on instruments.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. Of course they were all men and I was up here in a provocative outfit. They gave me love struck smiles and I smiled back. I saw Brian behind them rolling his eyes.

"Can you play a few songs for me?" I asked them.

"Sure." They nodded.

"Great."

Brian chose that time to speak up, "We want Beyonce."

They looked at me for conformation and I agreed.

When we all agreed on a song, I turned to the audience and smiled brightly, "HEY MYSTIC FALLS!"

I got a loud cheer and I chuckled, "Alright, so here's the thing. Some of the band that was supposed to play at school is late, so is it okay if I substitute for a minute?"

I didn't need their permission, but it was nice to hear cries of joy and happiness.

"Oh and um. I guess I'm Homecoming Queen." I added.

Someone handed me and fake crown and I reluctantly accepted it.

"Thanks. That's nice, but I don't want it so I'm going to give it to someone else."

There were some whispers, but I ignored them. I laughed and turned to the band to start. As soon as the beat started Brian started rapping the Jay-Z part.

_Yes! so crazy right now__  
><em>_Most incredibly__  
><em>_It's your girl b__  
><em>_It's your boy young__  
><em>_History in the makin__  
><em>_[part 2]_

I turned around quickly and started singing.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes__  
><em>_I touch on you more and more every time__  
><em>_When you leave I'm beggin you not to go__  
><em>_Call your name two, three times in a row__  
><em>_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain__  
><em>_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame__  
><em>_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand__  
><em>_Just how your love can do what no one else can___

_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your love)__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your touch)__  
><em>_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's__  
><em>_Got me hoping you save me right now__  
><em>_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy your love___

_When I talk to my friends so quietly__  
><em>_"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me__  
><em>_Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress__  
><em>_You aint there, aint nobody else to impress__  
><em>_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew__  
><em>_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you__  
><em>_Yeah, but I still don't understand__  
><em>_Just how your love can do what no one else can___

_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your love)__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your touch)__  
><em>_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's__  
><em>_Got me hoping you save me right now__  
><em>_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

Brian cut in after me and began to rap again. People reached for him as he got closer to the edge of the stage and I laughed. This was so fun.

___I'm warmed up now__  
><em>_Let's go___

_Young hova__  
><em>_Ya'll know when the flow is loco__  
><em>_Young b and the r-o-c uh oh__  
><em>_O-G, big homie__  
><em>_The one and only__  
><em>_Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony___

_Soprano the roc handle__  
><em>_Like van Excel__  
><em>_I shake phonies man, you can't get next to__  
><em>_A genuine article, I do not sing tho__  
><em>_I sling though , if anything I bling yo___

_Star like ringo__  
><em>_War like a green beret__  
><em>_You're crazy bring your whole set__  
><em>_Jay-z in the range__  
><em>_Crazy and deranged__  
><em>_They can't figure him out__  
><em>_They're like ãhey is he insane? A___

_Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth__  
><em>_My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla___

_I've been ill of the chain smokers__  
><em>_How you think I go the name hova__  
><em>_I've been real'__  
><em>_The game's over___

_Fall back young ever since__  
><em>_I made you change over to platinum__  
><em>_The game's been a wrap__  
><em>_One_

It was my turn again.

_Got me looking so crazy, my baby__  
><em>_I'm not myself lately__  
><em>_I'm foolish, I don't do this__  
><em>_I've been playing myself__  
><em>_Baby I don't care__  
><em>_Cuz your love got the best of me__  
><em>_And baby you're making a fool of me__  
><em>_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees__  
><em>_Cuz baby you got me so crazy___

_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your love)__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy right now__  
><em>_(your touch)__  
><em>_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's__  
><em>_Got me hoping you save me right now__  
><em>_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin__  
><em>_Got me lookin so crazy your love_

The song finished and we got major applause. Brian and I bowed and I saw Caroline giving us the signal that the band had arrived.

I looked at everyone and gave a fake pout, "Thanks guys, but I've just gotten the sign that the band is here. So we're gonna leave now. Have fun everybody!"

We got one last cheer as we walked off stage and I blew kisses to everyone.

I tripped on the last step walking down and accepted the fact that I was going to face plant, but my fall was interrupted.

"Hello, Love." Klaus said.

"Oh, God." I rolled my eyes.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"You weren't informed?" he asked.

"Obviously not because I have no idea why you are here." I frowned.

He let go of my arm gently and smiled, "Why, Love, it's a celebration."

I didn't have time to question him because he ran away from me and on stage.

"Good evening everyone! I want to thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming." Klaus yelled at everyone happily.

He walked off and grabbed my hand. I gawked at him and the hand that was connected to mine. Who did he think he was?!

"Stop touching me!" I snatched my hand back, "What is wrong with you? And where the fuck did Brian go?!" I yelled at the random people around me, but no one answered.

"Who's Brian?" Klaus turned to me sharply.

"None of your business!"

"Over Damon already? Actually I'm not surprised. I expected as much."

"Brian is my _gay _best friend and I'm not over Damon. We are still very much in _looooveee._" I emphasized.

Klaus growled at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. Stefan came up to us in that moment and smiled at Klaus.

"Quite the Homecoming." Stefan said to him.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." Klaus shrugged with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean your father's funeral? I thought this was Homecoming!" I exclaimed.

Klaus turned back to me, "They really did keep you out the loop on this one, didn't they?"

I shrugged, "I don't like being in any loops that revolve around you."

"Don't be moody, Jade-"

"Jadeyn!" I cut him off, but he ignored it.

"Tonight's a celebration!"

Stefan nodded as he gazed around, "So, what now? Stop running?"

"Hmm," Klaus mused, "Now I reunite my family."

"You family... you mean the people you cart around in caskets?" Stefan questioned.

"You keep your family in caskets? What's wrong with you?" I asked, again I was ignored.

"None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." Some girl walked passed me and I stopped her.

"Hey…girl. Congrats." I took the crown from my head and put it on hers. She looked confused, but I just pushed her away from me, "You totally deserve it." I yelled as she walked away.

"Ah yes, you won Homecoming Queen. And since I don't see my sister following you like a lost dog, I'm lead to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?" Klaus looked at the both of us.

I shrugged and luckily Stefan answered for the both of us.

"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt."

"Oh, be honest with me now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Klaus demanded from him.

"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?" Stefan offered.

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me." Klaus commanded.

"Alright, perhaps there's something in it for me? My freedom from your compulsion?" Stefan suggested.

"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon is destroyed, you'll have your freedom. I'll be my pleasure to give it back." Klaus smiled at him.

Stefan nodded and walked away and Klaus grabbed my hand again. I sighed, "I know this may come as a shock to you, but it was not my intention to hang out with you tonight. My intention was to get drunk as fuck and forget that you are a problem for me."

"A problem?" he asked.

"Yes. You are a problem." I said.

"Why is that?"

"All you do is kill people and make up excuses for your idiotic necessities you love so much. All of that is a problem for me!" I grabbed my hand again.

"Well I apologize if my happiness is such a nuisance for you." He snapped.

"It wouldn't be if there was ever a chance of you actually being happy!" I snapped back.

He got close to my face, "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"That you're never happy! You are never ever satisfied! You've always been that way!" I yelled.

"I was happy when I was with you!" he roared.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME!" I screamed. People around us were giving us weird looks and awkward stares.

He shut up immediately.

Tyler came up to us slowly and interrupted, "Hey, Klaus?"

Klaus turned around and erased the scowl off his face, "Tyler!" he called out happily, "How are you, mate?"

Tyler laughed, "I'm good. My mom would seriously freak is she saw all these people here."

"Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Klaus smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is your girl Caroline, there is Matt, there is Elena and finally, the beautiful Jade. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" Klaus questioned him.

Tyler and I looked around. It was true, there were some random kids here, but I thought they were just here because of the party….and the beer.

"I have no idea. I've never seen half of these people in my life." Tyler admitted.

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That's my friend Mindy, picked her up along the way in Kansas." He pointed out some girl, "Did you know that there's an entire blood line of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler and I looked around.

"And they love a good party," Klaus smirked, "And like you, they're sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends." Klaus told us.

"What does this mean?" I asked him for clarification.

"If your petty boyfriend decides to make a move, _I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, kill me and you kill him." Klaus smirked at me._

I shook my head at him and walked away. He ran to me and grabbed my arm…._again._

"God, what?!" I snapped.

"Are you really still upset? About what I did?"

I widened my eyes at him, "You're seriously asking me that question?"

"What do I have to do? Tell me and I'll do it." He said desperately.

"Leave me and my friends alone." I said softly.

I let him think about that for a moment and walked away.

WIWGFY

I was sitting at an empty table. A bunch of boys came up to me so far and asked to dance, but I wasn't in the mood.

So much for getting drunk off my ass. This was the worst. And I was worried sick about Damon and his stupid plan.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I sighed, "I don't want to dance. I'm busy staring at the wind." I muttered.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to keep you from that." Mikael said to me.

I turned to him and rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

"The plan is in motion and I need your assistance." He said.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't going to take part in this 'plan'." I ignored him.

"If you don't participate, your boyfriend and friends will all die." He said seriously.

I got up quickly and glared at him, "Are you threatening me?" I seethed.

"No. I'm merely giving you an option of helping or not. Your blonde friend has already been vervained."

I gasped, "Caroline? What did you do to her?!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't me. It was her hybrid boyfriend."

I widened my eyes, "Tyler would nev-"I paused and thought about it. He was sired to Klaus, he would do anything for him, "Dammit." I cursed.

"So, would you like to come with me?" he asked, offering me his hand.

I stared at it with hatred, but reluctantly took it. I had a reason for everything I did. I didn't want to be involved in this. All the plans we had, turned to shit and somehow I was always yelled at in the end. I hated being yelled at. I've been yelled at all my life. But Damon's life was on the line and everyone else I loved. So I guess it was worth it.

Mikael grabbed some random person by the arm and compelled him to get Klaus. As he left Mikael took me to the front door of the Lockwood House and told me wait.

He came back with Elena and I gasped, "What are you doing?!"

"Leverage." He answered.

"You said you were going to leave them alone!"

"No. I gave you a choice to help. I never said I was going to leave them out of it." He growled.

"Don't worry about me, Jade." Elena said. I swear I saw her wink at me and I let out a sigh of relief.

Katherine. It was just Katherine. A hybrid took her from him and walked away.

Soon, Klaus came at the door and saw me in the hands of his father.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael looked up at him.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't." Klaus mocked him. Mikael hadn't been invited in.

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael offered.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus shrugged.

"They can't kill me." Mikael replied.

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." Klaus put his fingers together. Mikael didn't even flinch. But hell! I did. I was in the line of fire.

"The big bad wolf," Mikael shook his head, "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

The same hybrid that took Katherine came back and threw her in the other hand of Mikael.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies and I'm sure I can find some sort of use for this one." Mikael warned him and touched my cheek. My jaw dropped and I slapped his hand away. PERV!

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus smirked.

"Dammit Klaus!" I yelled at him.

"No! He'll do it!" Katherine yelled.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael told him.

Klaus looked in my eyes and walked to the door, but he restrained himself, "I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

I stared at him sadly. I knew it. I knew he was a liar. He didn't love me and he didn't care. I was a damn toy. I had never felt so betrayed.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! _She_ doesn't care about you!" He yelled at him and pointed to me. I couldn't even watch anymore. I was too hurt to, "What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her. Kill them both." Klaus dared him.

I just shook my head. Whatever. It's not like I hadn't been killed before.

"No, Klaus." Katherine struggled to escape.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to." Mikael growled at him.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill them you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill them," Klaus growled, "Come on, old man. Kill them. Kill them!"

Mikael laughed at him, "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael stabbed Katherine with the dagger and he was about to snap my neck, but Klaus screamed.

"NO!"

Right before he 'killed' me, I saw Damon stab Klaus with a stake.

Mikael and I saw Katherine get up quickly.

"Katherine..." Mikael hissed.

"Boom." Katherine smirked and threw bombs on all the hybrids, I moved away and tried to get Damon to stop trying to kill Klaus. If he did, the hybrids would kill him. Damn, he would give me hell for this later.

Klaus was kneeling on the ground and Damon was so close to killing him, but I pushed Klaus out the way, the same time Stefan threw himself on Damon, preventing him from doing so.

Klaus picked up the stake from the floor and stuck it in his father's chest. He was set on fire and we all watched in horror.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon hissed at us. I was on the floor, tears brimming. THIS IS WHY I WAS NOT INVOLVED IN THIS DAMN PLAN!

THE FUCKER NEVER DIES!

"He's earned his freedom," Klaus answered him, "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

Stefan looked down at me, still on the floor. Damon and everyone else quickly ran away. Klaus grabbed me and helped me up.

"You saved me." He murmured.

I pushed him off me, "I didn't want Damon to die."

"Regardless, I owe you my life."

"Fine. I have a favor. Leave town." I hissed at him.

"Can't." he said.

"Why?!" I yelled.

He didn't answer me; he just brushed his fingers on my cheek and quickly ran out the house.

I stared at Stefan and he stared back.

"We're in trouble." I sniffed.

Stefan shrugged, "It was necessary."

I rolled my eyes, "I hate that word."

"I gotta go." Stefan said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I've got plans to make." He said suspiciously.

I sighed, "Stefan."

He turned to me.

"Please, just _please, _don't get in any trouble. If you need help, call me." I told him.

He nodded and quickly ran out like everyone else. I dusted off my dress and went to find Brian, but as soon as I walked out the house someone grabbed me.

I screamed through the person's hands, but no one could hear me and eventually, I was knocked out.

DPOV

I knew it. I knew she had a thing for him. That's why she protected him. She lied to me. Her and Stefan! They betrayed all of us.

Elena came in and told me about how she heard about Stefan and Jade. I threw my glass of bourbon at a wall.

"We thought of everything! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!" I growled loudly...

"I don't understand," she said softly, "Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. Jade too! That's what we were counting on."

Jade…

"We blew it." I hissed.

"Where did Katherine go?"

"Ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who could blame her! Klaus would've crushed her," I paused, "I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over." I picked up another bottle and threw it in the fire place.

"Hey! We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me." Elena patted my back.

"And you know what the worst part is. Jade was in on it. She protected him!"

Elena sighed, "I'm sure you've got it all wrong. Yeah, Jade knocked him out the way, but she probably had a reason. She always does."

"Oh yeah? Then where is she? She's not answering her phone and she hasn't come back. Probably left with him," I chugged some whisky from the bottle, "We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?"

"Then we'll let him go," Elena said painfully, "We'll let him go."

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I scowled. It was an unknown number which was a perfect indicator of Katherine.

"Not interested in a play by play of our failure right now, Katherine."

"I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You came up with a good plan, and that's high praise coming from me."

"That's not very comforting at the moment," I sighed, "You're going back into hiding?"

"At least my life is not boring. Goodbye, Damon."

"Take care of yourself, Katherine." I muttered.

WIWGFY

JPOV

I was on something hard and I was sitting.

My neck hurt and my eyes hurt. Everything hurt. I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark and it smelled…old.

I cracked my neck and groaned; damn that was a bad idea. I tried to soothe it with my hand, but I couldn't move it. I looked down and noticed I was bound to the arms of the metal chair I was in. My legs too.

"Fuck. Kidnapped again." I muttered, shaking my head.

Whatever, just another person to seduce and kill.

"Comfortable?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

I shrugged, "Sure, if you like hard metal things."

He chuckled darkly, "Always were sarcastic."

"You're talking as if you haven't seen me in years." I cocked my head to the side.

He stood in the dark, not moving, "Well I haven't seen the old you…the human you, in years."

"I've never been human." I replied dryly.

"No. I remember. You were once. When Rebecca was alive and your mother…"

He trailed, unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't pretend like you're so heartbroken. You haven't been through _half _the shit I have."

"I should show sympathy for you? The demonic girl I used to call my daughter?" He walked closer to me so I could see him clearer.

"Should I show sympathy for you? The abusive man I used to call my father?" I answered back.

"You haven't called me that in while." He frowned at me.

"Well how about I start now. Hi, Daddy." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Hi, bitch." He hissed back.

Fuck my life.

**Ooooo, Dave's back! What's going to happen?! Is jade going to die?! We may never know….**

**Well we will. You just gotta wait a while ;)**

**REVIEWWWW!**


	57. The New Deal

**I love you guys…**

**Ugh, feelings. **

My screams bounced off the walls of wherever I was. I couldn't give you an exact description of where I was. The amount of blood I was losing, and all the pain I was going through…it was almost blinding.

And my screams, they were deafening.

"You know what I'm trying to figure out?" Dave said, casually twisting his knife around in his hands. I could barely keep my head up, but I moaned in response, "…How you've survived all this time."

I coughed, it hurt like hell.

"I mean, you've been living with vampires, kidnapped at least once a week. People obsess over you. You're a damn succubus. I just don't get it. What is it about you that keeps you from dying?"

He dipped his knife in the bucket of holy water he had before stabbing me in the shoulder. I cried out again.

"Even now. You don't feed regularly. You're not even feeding now. You should've bled out hours ago."

I laughed sadistically, "Ask Alison."

He slapped my face hard, "Shut up. You don't get to say her name. You're the reason she's gone."

"Well," I panted, "Not really me. But what I am."

"You're a demon. It's who you are. You're the fucking reason everything turns to shit."

"You're the one that got with her. You should've known this would happen."

"How could I?! Rebecca was normal! She wasn't like you!" he sneered.

"Mom is like me! You don't seem to hate her! Or maybe it's because you're still obsessed with her."

He slapped me again.

"I love her."

"She played you!" I sneered, "You were just another one of her toys! You wanna know how I know?" I smirked at him.

"Stop talking." He said, sharpening his knife.

"Because she told me."

"SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT HERE! SHE WOULD'VE COME FOR ME!"

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE CHEATED ON YOU!"

He roared at that. His hatred felt good. I liked it. It made me feel good. Almost like I could taste it. That would've been dandy, if he didn't grab the bucket and pour his load of holy water on me.

I screamed loud again. My skin sizzled and scarred. Everything hurt. Damn, I hated this.

I heard a knock at the door. Dave shot me one last glare before turning to answer it.

"She's screaming too loud. You gotta keep it down." I heard Jason's voice.

I laughed again, "My bad." I tried to raise my hand, but I forgot I was restrained.

"Don't worry about it." Dave said lowly.

"Someone might hear-"

"I said, don't fucking worry about it." Dave growled at him.

"Oooh," I said in amusement, "Someone's getting in trouble." I sang.

"Shut up." Jason said, turning around. I think. I couldn't really see right.

"I didn't think you had the balls to be involved with something like this. Good work brother."

"It wasn't hard; I was basically motivated from all the shit you put me through."

I chuckled sarcastically, "What _I _put _you _through. You're hilarious."

"Stop trying to pull the abuse card." He rolled his eyes.

"Is that the wrong card to pull?!" I asked him angrily.

"You weren't the only one suffering."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I yelled at him.

"Kids! Kids! You know I don't like it when you fight." Dave cut our argument short.

"And I don't like being tortured, but I guess today is not the day we get what we want."

"Jason, did you get more holy water?" Dave asked, ignoring me.

"Where do you idiots get this shit? Amazon?" I asked out loud, no one acknowledged me.

"I'm working on it. I didn't think you would go through the first bucket so quickly." He said in a disappointed way.

"She's got a mouth." Was Dave's excuse.

"You've known that for years. I thought you'd have more resistance than that."

"Oh please, what in the world made you think that? You should've had extra on stock."

They both glared at me.

"Just trying to be helpful in the ceasing of my existence." I offered.

"What makes you think we're going to kill you?" Dave asked.

I threw my head back lazily, "What _doesn't _make me think you're going to kill me…" I trailed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not what I want."

"Then what _do _you want?" I asked.

"I want to make you human."

I widened my eyes in shock.

EPOV

Bonnie met me at the Grill. I told her about my run and how paranoid I've become. She told me about her dreams.

"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat." She said tiredly.

"The same dream?" I asked. That has to mean something.

"Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird."

"What if it's not just some dream? What if it's like... you know... a witch dream?"

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out," Bonnie shrugged it off, "What about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?"

"He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone." I said with hurt in my voice. He was gone. The man I had loved for so long was gone.

"And Jade? Have you talked her recently?" She asked. I looked away in irritation.

"She's gone. Hasn't answered any of my phone calls. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Stefan were working together for Klaus. You know the hold he has on her."

"What hold?" Bonnie asked me.

"They used to date. She loved him. She could've switched sides under our noses. That's probably why she didn't want to get involved with the plan."

Bonnie nodded, "I guess, but she seemed to hate him so much."

"I guess she's a better actress than we thought."

"How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie asked me.

"Damon's….Damon." I took a sip from my coffee.

DPOV

"Ok, your choice. Bloody Mary or Screw Driver." I drank from both bottles, "Brunch in a bottle." Ric didn't even glance at me. I was pissed. I needed to get drunk and wallow in the fact that my girlfriend protected the one man I intended to kill and now isn't answering her phone." C'mon Ric, I can't drink all of this by myself... I mean, I can, but then somebody's getting naked." I licked my lips at the bartender who smirked back at me.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Ric asked finally looking up at me.

"You mean the bitch that decided to betray us and runaway with the enemy?" I spat.

"I'm sure that's not what happened." Ric went back to grading his papers.

"She's not answering her phone, she left as soon as Klaus was saved."

"Whenever you think she does something wrong, she ends up being innocent and _you _end up looking like a douche." Ric said.

I contemplated what he said for a few seconds, but waved it off, "Well I find that hard to be possible this time."

He ignored me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh man, I can't believe you're making me drink alone." I whined.

"I'm busy." Ric hissed.

"In the eve of Klaus-agendum. You're doing homework?" I mocked him.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I'm not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy... Who is an hour late for his shift." He looked at the clock in the wall.

"Kids today... Where are their values?" I grinned at him, not feeling sympathy and taking in another load of alcohol.

"This is his mid-term paper," Ric passed it to me. I didn't really care, but I looked anyway, "Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it."

"Ooh," I faked horror, "Somebody's getting grounded."

The pretty bartender came back to our side of the table, "Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Alaric answered.

"He was fired last week." She shrugged.

"Oops." I mocked.

I got up from the bar and went to find something else to entertain me. I saw a pile of darts and grabbed them, making my way to the dartboard.

Elena came up to see how I was doing.

"You know your brother was fired and failed his history test?"

"What?!" Elena exclaimed.

I covered my mouth slowly. Damn. I couldn't keep my mouth shut when I was drunk.

Elena took out her phone and dialed her brother's number, but he didn't answer and it went to voicemail.

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me!" Elena said angrily.

"You're feisty when you're mad."

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just…I'm worried." She said in a low voice.

"Why? Cuz he lost his job at the Grill. He'll survive, Elena." I turned back around and threw my dart, hitting the bull's-eye.

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody; he's not really talking to anyone-"

"Typical teenager." I shrugged.

"Who's seeing ghost and has lost everyone that he cares about." She shot back.

"Not everyone. He still has you." I threw another dart and it hit right above the bulls eye. I rolled my eyes and went to get it from the board.

"You ok?" She asked, concerned.

"What makes you think I'm not ok?" I walked back to her.

"Well, you're day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look." Elena crossed her arms.

"What is my most attractive look?" I flirted with her.

Elena backed up from me and put her hand to my chest, "I'm not saying you have any attractive look. I'm just saying this one is my least favorite."

I nodded, "Noted. See if I can make any improvements." I smirked at her.

"Have you talked to-"she began, but was cut off.

"Don't mind me." Klaus said from behind us.

"Klaus." Elena whispered. I braced myself in front of her.

"You're really going to do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" I spat at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Klaus looked down, "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He turned around to call out to his hybrid minion, "Get a round in, would you, Tony?"

"I'm surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour." I said heatedly.

"My sister seems to be missing," neither Elena nor I were surprised by this, "Need to sort that out."

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find." I told him. His face turned angry.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering how this affects you and everyone you love." He walked over to us and took the darts from my hand, "The answer is, not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena growled.

"There are a few things." Klaus got up in Elena's face. I growled, "But most importantly, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." I got in front of him.

"Well you see that's a shame. " Klaus threw a dart at the board and I landed a perfect bulls-eye, "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena said with a shaky voice. Klaus gave her a look and walked up to her threateningly, but I stood in front of her protectively.

"Well this is me broadening the scope sweetheart." He smirked at her.

Elena swallowed loudly.

"Where's my favorite girl, Jadeyn? I must thank her properly for saving me." Klaus bragged in front of me.

"Who knows? Thought she ran off with you." I scowled.

"As much as I would love that. I haven't seen her. So where is she?"

"We just said we don't know." Elena spoke up.

"You don't know or you don't care?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"A little bit of both actually." I spat.

Klaus got up in my face then and shook his head at me with a smirk, "I'll never know what she sees in you," he turned to Elena, "Any of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked, sounding offended.

"Maybe it's the looks or the sex. It definitely can't be your personality because you treat her terribly. It has to be something else. For all you know she could be in danger at this very moment and you wouldn't know because you're too busy not caring. Have you called her?"

"What do you think?" I hissed.

"Hmm," he thought to himself, "And you supposedly love her. That's rich."

He gave one last glare to Elena and gave me back my darts before him and Tony left the Grill.

JPOV

Dave went out to get his next batch of holy water and left Jason to guard me. That was smart. Dave would've lost his temper. It did make me pout though. Dave's hatred was rich. I could almost feed off of it.

"_I'm sure Jason would be easy to manipulate."_ I heard someone whisper. I was hallucinating. I wasn't shocked. The only thing that shocked me was the fact I didn't recognize the voice. It almost sounded like me.

"Can't do that. He's smarter." I said. My head was lazily moving around in my chair. I had a killer headache.

"Who are you talking to?" Jason asked me, looking up from his phone.

"_He's paranoid already. So easy…"_ the voice trailed.

"So easy." I agreed.

Jason got up and walked over to me. He pulled back my head and looked into my eyes. I wasn't really _seeing _him. My eyes were just…open.

"What's wrong with you?"

I giggled…

And giggled some more…

And more…

Jason looked legitly freaked out.

"So easy!" I called out, like a maniac.

"What's easy?!" he yelled.

I never answered the question, I just continued to mock him and make fun, "It's just-all so funny, you know?!" I laughed some more.

"Stop laughing." He demanded.

I shut my mouth and tried to keep quiet, but that didn't last long. I just spit out another laugh and continued through my insanity.

"Shut up!" Jason slapped me like Dave.

I breathed in deeply, feeling the hate. I guess this is what my mother was talking about with the emotions. I could basically see his hate dripping from his body. I could feel my cuts on my arms and legs healing slowly.

"Shh!" I shushed him, "Jason! I have a secret." I whispered.

"I don't wanna know about it." Jason turned around.

"Are you sure? It's really good. I think you should know about it."

"No."

"_Make him mad. Push him."_ The voice whispered in my ear. I shivered. I didn't know if it was out of anticipation or hunger. I liked the hatred. His hatred felt good.

"It's important." I whispered again.

"What?!" he exploded.

"….hi." I smiled and busted out in laughter again. I had reached that point. You know that one point when you're laughing. You're laughing so hard until finally you begin to lose it. You start laughing at stupid things. Irrelevant things.

I was passed that point, though.

I had reached insanity. I was full blown crazy right now. The crazy that my mother had warned me about.

And I loved it.

"You're fucking crazy." Jason said, agreeing with me.

"I know!" I sighed in satisfaction.

"Where's Dave?" Jason asked himself impatiently.

"_Just a little more."_ They said again.

"He's just using you, Jason. He wants someone to hate me, too. He wants a hate buddy."

"He doesn't need to use me. I'm willingly here because I have actual hate for you." He crossed his arms.

"You're both so stupid." I shook my head.

"And why's that?" Jason said, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"Mom….she's like me. Kinda." I shrugged.

"You're point?"

"You both say I'm a demon from hell and you hate me, but when it comes to Mommy Dearest, everything is fine?"

"You're different. She had virtues. Compassion and Regret. You have none. You do whatever you want, say whatever you want. And you don't care. You hurt people and you like it. That's what's so different. Dad sees it…I see it."

"You're right….I'm different." I agreed.

Jason nodded, "At first I used to think that maybe it was because of Becca…maybe it was because of the abuse. They put you through rehab, you've gotten help. Truth is, you just can't be helped. You're evil." He deadpanned.

"I know. I agree with you." I smiled.

Jason shook his head, "And it doesn't bother you in the slightest."

"It used to. I don't like caring. Caring hurts. But that's not what makes me and Mom different."

"What makes you different then?" he asked.

"I'm stronger than her." I chuckled.

"I highly doubt that." Jason rolled his eyes.

"You and Dave have been torturing me for God knows how long. You've both been sitting there…hating me. That's what makes you stupid. You're digging your own grave."

"You're not making any sense!"

"I've realized, I don't need just sex and energy to feed. Hate. I can feed off that too. And you and Dave are full of it." I smirked at him.

Jason took a good look at me for the first time. He got really close to my face noticing the small cuts beginning to heal slowly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I told you. You're digging your own grave."

He widened his eyes and stepped back from me slowly. I heard my phone ring loudly and Jason jumped up in shock.

"Ooo…you scared brother. Don't worry. I'll protect you." I mocked him.

He looked in his pockets to grab my phone, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Jason glanced down quickly, "Unknown number."

I chuckled. Only one person called me from an unknown number.

"You're going to die." I laughed loudly.

Jason threw my phone against the brick wall and it broke.

"Awww! My pretty phone…I only had one more month until I got my upgrade…" I whined.

Jason ran his hands threw his hair and took out his phone. He dialed a number.

"Tell Daddy I said 'hi'." I muttered.

Jason walked out the room and slammed the door, leaving only me.

I heard his footsteps get softer, leaving only me and my hallucination.

My vision was becoming less blurry. I was beginning to see the details of the room I was in. It was dark down here, but not too dark. My eyes were beginning to get used to it.

The walls were made of brick and there were boxes everywhere. They had writing on them. I saw one with Jason's name on it. I guess we were in the basement of my old house. I wasn't even aware we had a basement. It was dusty and there was a mirror in the corner. I could see my reflection.

I was really beat up, but even through all the blood, my skin still had a flawless glow and my face was still perfect. My reflection began to smile…I just didn't know if it was actually me that was smiling.

"_Good job." _My reflection said, _"You scared him good."_

I raised an eyebrow, "Thanks. Years of practice."

"_Didn't need much practice. I told you it would be easy."_

I nodded, "You're right."

"_It would be even easier if you let me play."_

"What are you talking about?"

My reflection easily broke out of her restraints and sped closer to the mirror with unimaginable speed.

"I didn't know I could do that." I gawked.

"_You can't. Not yet anyway. But I can help you. I can make you stronger. Don't you want to be stronger?" _She tempted me.

"Sure."

"_No more vulnerability. No more disrespect. You could do anything. Even this…"_

The mirror cracked loudly and my reflection was jagged, imperfect.

"I don't know if I want to do that."

"_Why not? It's fun. Isn't pain fun?" _She asked me.

I looked into her eyes. Black. Black eyes. There was a slight swirl of red in them. She just looked….bad.

"_I'm not bad. But who wants to be good?"_

"Not good." I shook my head, she wasn't good.

"_Now you choose to have compassion? Come on, just let me out. I don't like it back here."_

I was about to answer her, but someone else came back in.

"Jadeyn, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" she asked.

"Gacinda…I have never loathed another woman more in my life."

"Come now, Jade. That's no way to greet an old friend."

"You're not my friend." I scowled.

"Why not?"

"Because you're fucking annoying."

"Such ugly language for a pretty girl." She tsked.

"I'm sorry. Is my _fucking _language making you feel _fucking _uncomfortable? I _fucking _apologize." I mocked her.

"Be quiet, Jade."

"You don't tell me what to do." I looked away from her. She grabbed my finger and bent it back far, effectively breaking it. I cried out in pain.

She smiled at me softly, "I wouldn't have to do this if you would just be more polite."

"For God's sake, stop with the pure innocent nun shit! You are standing over a teenage girl, breaking her fingers!"

"I'm not evil, Jade."

"Well you certainly aren't good!"

Her smile faltered a little. Damn Jason. The fool was smart. He picked the perfect nemesis.

Despite what I wanted, Gacinda didn't hate me. She felt sympathetic. Not for me personally, but for what I was born into.

There was nothing I could gain off this situation.

I looked behind Gacinda to my reflection. Her eyes burned with vengeance and want. And if Klaus had waited 4 more seconds, I could've given her what she wanted.

The door burst open and Gacinda turned around in fear. Klaus slowly walked over to her, "Who are you?"

She stumbled a bit, "You can't compel me, I'm on vervain."

"That's not what I asked." Klaus grabbed her by her neck and held her above the floor.

I groaned, "Klaus, I wanted to do that." I pouted.

He smirked at the comment, but went back to his serious face in a split second, "Answer me."

"Gacinda. My name's Gacinda."

"What are you doing torturing this beautiful girl, Gacinda?"

"I was helping her. They asked me to help." She gasped, choking.

"And you think that torturing her is the best way to do that?"

"That's what they wanted!" she yelled.

"Who?"

"Her father and her brother!"

"What do they want?"

"They want to make her human!"

Klaus cocked his head in interest and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at her answer.

"Impossible," he shook his head, "I would say tell them that yourself…"

I chuckled, knowing what was coming next.

"….but you won't live long enough to do that."

He grabbed her head and twisted it right off her body. Of course I laughed. Let's just always assume when bad shit happens, I laugh.

Klaus walked over to me and kneeled down to my level, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Not my fault. Kidnapped. I'm always being kidnapped." I said while he ripped off the restraints on my body.

"I surprised you didn't break out these easily." He murmured.

"Do you not smell the holy water in the room?" I asked.

Klaus looked at my drenched form and the water on the floor, "Right." He agreed.

"How long has it been…since Homecoming?" I asked him.

"About 3 days."

"It's been 3 days and no one found me?!" I asked, angrily.

"That's what I thought. I went and visited your boyfriend and group of friends…they didn't seem to care."

"Oh, what, because I pushed you out of the way?! They don't even know the half of the situation I was in!"

Klaus helped me up and lifted me bridal style.

"They weren't concerned about that."

He walked through my house easily as if he had lived there for years, "The others are lucky they weren't here, they would have suffered the same fate, maybe with a bit more passion."

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying after that. I was too concerned with the information I was presented with. None of them…nobody even tried. Not Elena…not Damon….

It hurt.

A lot.

He must've tried.

"Jadeyn…." Klaus tried to get my attention.

"What?" I blinked.

"I talked to him today. He was angry and he didn't care. Neither of them."

I could feel the tears slowly rolling down my face.

"I don't wanna go back." I whimpered.

"Okay." That was all he said before speeding off.

WIWGFY

Klaus was making a house. He was just…making one. It was big too.

"Sorry for all the noise. Unless you wanted to stay in a hotel this was the closest to privacy.

I groaned as he set me down. He looked upset.

"What?" I asked him.

"Let me heal you."

"No." I shook my head.

"I wouldn't choose this time to be stubborn, Jadeyn."

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm being smart."

Klaus sighed. I could barely hear it over the loud construction, "I understand you hate me and whatnot for trying to kill your loved ones. I understand, really, love, I do. But this is not being smart."

"I'm not saying 'no' because I'm being stubborn, I'm saying 'no' because I can't feed without having sex. And sex is something I'm not going to partake with you."

Klaus tightening his lips and bent down to my level, "Jade, love, you're badly injured-"

"I said…no." I stared into his eyes.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just stared back. A girl came into the house and stared at me. I gave her a look, "Take a picture bitch."

She glared at me and looked to Klaus for permission to hurt me, but Klaus shook his head, "No one is to hurt her," he turned back to me, "No matter how stubborn and sassy she is."

The hybrid scowled at me and being the mature adult I am, I stuck out my tongue.

"Compel the men to open up this wall," he ordered the girl, "I want a fortress not dungeon." She nodded and walked out the house.

I pulled my knees to my chest and ran my hand through my hair.

"Here he is – man of the hour!" I heard Klaus yell. I looked up and saw Tyler. He looked at me and widened his eyes.

"So everything went ok?" Tyler asked more toward me than him.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges; message lands the same." Klaus nodded.

"What? What do you mean, 'ran down'?" I asked in alarm.

"You said you are sending them a warning." Tyler asked with just as much shock.

"And I did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers; she is motivated to get me what I want."

"Why are you doing this?!" I struggled to get up.

"I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone." Tyler argued.

"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, ok?" Klaus put his arm around Tyler in a friendly manner, "End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?"

I just stared at him in anger. I was so stupid. Why did I think he would be any better? He saved me…that obviously meant nothing.

"And you!" Klaus turned to me, "I would think that you wouldn't even bat an eyelash considering they didn't even care that you disappeared for 3 days."

"That doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing!"

"Sorry, love."

"Stop fucking saying you're sorry all the time!" I screamed at him. Tyler stared at us in shock. He was probably surprised that anyone had lived as long as I have and gotten away with yelling at him. Klaus turned back to Tyler and gave him a look, "Do you mind, mate. We have some stuff to discuss."

Tyler nodded his head slowly and walked out the house. Klaus sighed and turned back to me, "Love-"

"Stop calling me that."

He rolled his eyes, "When will you stop with the temper tantrums?"

"When you stop attempting to kill the ones I love!"

"If they just behaved themselves-"

"It's not a matter of people behaving themselves! When will you just accept the fact that some shit doesn't always go your way?!"

"I have. I don't exactly have you in my good graces, do I?" I used our relationship as an example.

"Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?" I asked him.

His face softened, "Of course I do."

"And do you remember what you said to me?"

He swallowed, "I told you I didn't feel the same."

"Obviously I dealt with it. I dealt with the pain of being rejected. I dealt with not getting what I wanted. That's what life is, Klaus. Life's a bitch and you don't get your way." I left him with that to think about and walked out the room. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I didn't want to be around him.

DPOV

"I feel guilty." Elena stated while we both made our way toward the haunted witchy mansion. We were looking for Stefan. Bonnie filled Elena in.

"About what? Rebekah?" I asked her.

"Rebekah….Jade." she trailed.

"Waste of emotion." I waved her off.

"We don't even know why she did it. There has to be a reason. She wouldn't do that to us. To you." She said specifically.

"Well do you see her apologizing?" I widened my arms looking for her. She obviously wasn't around.

"No, but maybe Klaus was right. She could be in trouble and we're here just sitting around not even trying to find her."

I thought about that. Jade would've called. She would've done _something. _But the memory of her pushing him out of the way like she did…it was confusing.

"We never gave her a chance to explain herself." She said.

"Then I guess we'll have something to do after this activity." I smirked at her as we walked through the door.

I called out for Stefan and heard nothing. As soon as I walked into the sunlight, my daylight ring stopped working.

"Really? Still?" I called to the dead witches.

"What?" Elena questioned me.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their _juju_ to screw with my daylight ring!" I yelled out sarcastically.

"Then wait outside." Elena said, continuing to walk.

"Elena-"

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." Damn her and her stubborn ass. Just as stubborn as Jade.

Jade…

I walked outside and pulled out my phone to call her. It immediately went to voicemail.

"_Whaddup, it's Jade. I'm obviously not here. If I didn't answer, it's probably because I'm taking a shower, or having amazing sex, or I'm kidnapped or I just really don't give a fuck about you and your call. Either way, I obviously didn't answer for some reason. And because of that reason, you are wasting your time listening to this voicemail. So…please don't leave a voicemail. I don't want to go through my phone later and listen to it. I probably won't call you back anytime soon either. So with that, I bid you a good day filled with amazing sex. Hopefully it's as good as the sex I have with my boyfriend. Damn this is a long voicemail. Are you still listening to this shit?_

_Beep._

For the first time ever, I actually left her a message.

"Hey. Where are you? It's been 3 days. We need to talk." And that was it.

"-Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants." I listened in on their conversation.

"Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything." Stefan said.

"Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!"

"Not really my problem." Damn it Stefan. Such a dick.

I heard a loud slap and winced. Sounded painful, "Then you can go to hell."

I waited patiently outside for her. She rushed out with tears on her face and I made a stupid comment.

"That didn't go over well."

"Don't even start, Damon." Elena growled.

"Let me talk to him!" I told her as she walked past me.

"You can't get in! The witches won't let you!"

"Here," I gave her my car keys, "Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine."

"And Jade?"

"We can deal with her after." I smirked.

I walked away from her and to the house. I hesitated before making my run for it. Every new floor I went down I stopped from the pain the burns were giving me. Finally, I made it to the basement.

"Wow! That was impressive," Stefan mocked me, "But the coffins aren't here, so... You can go away now."

"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk." I groaned.

"Ok, let's talk." Stefan challenged me. Fuck it…

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" I asked sarcastically.

I ran and attacked him, throwing him against walls and finally I made it outside. I kicked him to the floor and when he was down I grabbed a dead tree branch and stabbed him with it. He groaned loudly.

"That's for screwing up my plan!" I said angrily, "You stopped me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why! It doesn't make sense!" His only response was another groan, "Answer me!"

"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me," Stefan gasped for breath, "I'm doing the same to him."

"I had him, Stefan!" Damon hissed "Why'd you and Jade screw it up!"

"We did it to save you!" Stefan kicked me back and I fell. Stefan pulled out my makeshift stake.

"What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me!" I refused to believe it.

"He was one step ahead of us," Stefan sighed, "If Klaus died his hybrids would have killed you."

"When will you get it through your head?" I took the branch and shoved it back in his stomach, "Stop saving me!"

JPOV

I was in some other room. There were wood planks everywhere and every few minutes a hybrid would walk through and check up on me.

I warily looked over my shoulder to Tony. He was the most annoying one.

"You're pretty." He commented.

"Oh, fuck yourself."

He chuckled, "Feisty, too."

"If you don't leave me alone, I will call Klaus and tell him you attempted to rape me."

"Would he believe you?"

"Maybe not, but he would still be mad at you for bothering me, so leave."

Tony rolled his eyes and I looked down at some metal machine in the house. With the light shining off of it, it made an almost mirror like surface.

I turned my head quickly, not wanting to see myself…my evil self. But curiosity got the best of me. I opened one eye and saw her smile. It was vicious.

"_It's only a matter of time…"_

I was in deep trouble.

DPOV

I paced outside the witch house while Stefan leaned against a tree, "Do you know what I can't figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on, is the switch off?" I asked him. I felt like a douche. Ric was right. This _always _fucking happens

"You have somewhere you need to be Damon? Like, I dunno, finding Jade and apologizing to her?" Stefan suggested.

"Deflection. That's not going to work on me! I invented that."

"We're done. Can't you just go away?" Stefan sighed.

"Not until you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that."

Stefan crossed his arms, "I don't owe you anything."

"Fine. Next question: why did you steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus' family is the one weakness I can use against him." Stefan said.

"Use against him to do what! You're not going to kill him, you know how I know? Cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me." I yelled.

"You're wrong Damon. Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be." Stefan said. It made sense.

"Fair enough. But whatever you're doing I want in." I smirked.

"I don't need your help-"

"Really? Last time I checked you're hiding in a haunted house." I glanced at the house that has caused me many injuries.

"I'm in this alone, Damon."

"You go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm so much better at that than you. Come on brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason." I tried to persuade him. Whether he agreed or not, I was going to be involved.

"You want in?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ok. But Elena stays out of it," Stefan said, "Jade, she's already wrapped up in it, but nobody else."

"Deal." I nodded. Jade was already wrapped in it?

Stefan gave me another look before continuing, "She loves you, Damon. I know I'm not perfect with relationships, but if you keep doing this, she'll leave you."

"I know." I muttered.

"She's not gonna let you down."

"I know, Stefan." I snapped. I already felt bad.

"Follow me." Stefan shut up.

JPOV

Klaus had left over an hour ago saying something about running an errand. I didn't really care. I was too busy acting like an emotional child.

Eventually, Klaus came back with a body in tow. I very familiar looking body.

"Is that Bekah?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, irritated.

"I'm surprised. This was your so called 'errand'?"

"Did you expect groceries?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Well someone's in a mood." I put my hands up defensively.

"My sister was daggered and you lied to my face about her whereabouts."

"You almost sound upset." I rolled my eyes.

He sucked in a breath, "I'm sure you can see why I would be."

"Why, because I lied to you? Because I put your family on the line? Something you never fail to do with mine."

"I can't believe you're still on this." Klaus sighed.

"I'm done arguing about it with you. You never learn," I shrugged, "And until you do, I refuse to accept any apology or think of you as merely a _friend _in my life."

"Something more, perhaps?" Klaus insinuated.

I scoffed, "You idiot."

"….I didn't tell them where you were."

"Good."

"But they seemed more worried about you this time."

"Great."

"They called you."

"My phone is broken."

"You don't seem appreciative." Klaus gave me a look.

"Because I'm sure they figured out that I'm innocent. They always do shit like this. I'm sick of it. Until they learn to trust me, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

"You can stay here as long as you like."

"I don't know how you fucking sleep through all this noise."

"There are hotels." He suggested.

"I don't like hotels." I was lying. I loved hotels. I just really didn't want to be alone and he was the only company for the time being.

I'm sure he was well aware of that because his smirk was wide.

"Whatever you say, love."

"Quit it with the 'love'!" I exclaimed one last time.

British people….with their love.

I liked hate.

**So I've been MIA for a while which is why I gave you a long ass chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you guys.**


	58. Our Town

**Yeah I know I haven't been constant. Blame school.**

EPOV

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Bonnie ran up to me, "I... I got held up." She said.

"What's got you running late? You're never late." I asked her, taking the birthday sign from her.

"I was working on some spells, you?"

"Working out with Alaric."

"Have you gotten a hold of Jade?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed, "No I haven't heard a word. And even worse, Damon found out that she pushed Klaus out of the way to save him. Now I just feel like a bitch for assuming she would betray us."

"Do you think she's okay?" Bonnie asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. She hasn't been answering her phone. Damon's really worried about her."

"Well maybe she's fine; she's just having one of her Jade moods." Bonnie tried to make me feel better.

"I hope so. I don't want to think that something happened to her and we were sitting around without even looking for her."

"Maybe she'll call today." Bonnie said.

I nodded, thinking about all my problems, then remembering Jeremy, "I have something I need to tell you, Bonnie, and you're not gonna like it."

"What happened?" Bonnie said worriedly.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over." I told her. I knew she would be mad.

Bonnie scoffed, "Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own."

"I know," I said sadly, "I got Damon to compel him..."

"No," Bonnie shook her head "No."

"It's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life," I argued, "The only reason I'm telling you is because you two haven't really worked out your stuff and I thought that maybe you'd want to say goodbye."

Bonnie looked over my shoulder to see Jeremy at his locker.

She nodded at me with a pissed off look on her face. I felt bad, but this needed to happen. I couldn't keep putting everyone I loved in danger.

I sighed as she walked away to go talk to him.

DPOV

I was trying to open the tricky coffin with a shovel using my supernatural strength. It wasn't working all that well.

"You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?" Stefan walked in. I threw my shovel to the ground in irritation.

"Yeah." I answered "Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one." Stefan answered

"We need to find out what's in this coffin." I said, "Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping Originals, four coffins. So who is in the locked box?"

"No idea, but whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right." Stefan said.

"Oh you'd think spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one." I called out to the house. There was nothing in reply. "Fine, don't help." I said hotly.

"If Jade was here, she could've found out for us." Stefan said, "Where is she?" he asked me.

"Don't ask me Stefan, you think if I knew I would be here right now?" I spat at him.

He put his hands up defensively, "All I 'm saying is, she hasn't been around for the past four days. Last I saw her was homecoming and if we look at her track record with school dances and kidnaps, they seem to happen about the same time." Stefan said.

"I'm very aware Stefan." I scowled.

"We need to find her. She could be helpful."

"First priority." I shrugged, "I'm surprised you care so much considering that you're evil Stefan now."

Stefan's posture didn't change, "We need her to get to Klaus and if she's not here, that's not gonna happen."

I stared at him suspiciously. That couldn't be the only reason.

"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away." Stefan changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are on it?" I said sarcastically, "How about we keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the real thing we are trying to hide."

"Well I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me! Elena! Jade!"

Stefan scoffed, "He would never kill Jade, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else." Stefan growled.

"You sure about that?"

"Well I don't know, Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Stefan smirked.

"The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." I hissed.

Stefan only gave me one last smile and walked out of the haunted house.

I took out my phone and dialed Jade's number again. It went to voicemail immediately like last time.

I hung up before the beep and glared at my phone, "Where are you?"

JPOV

I sat up with a groan as my neck cracked loudly. I grasped it quickly and opened my mouth wide with pain. Damn that hurt.

"Good afternoon, love." I heard Klaus mutter to me.

I groaned again, "What time is it?"

"Almost 3 pm. You've been asleep for quite a while."

"Great." I dragged out.

"How's your neck?" he asked.

"A bitch." I answered.

"I could fix-"

"No."

"So stubborn." He shook his head.

"I wonder where I get it from."

"You've always been stubborn. Even when we were together."

"Please stop bringing up things that don't matter anymore." I got up from the couch and walked around to get some circulation through my legs.

"What we had was special."

"What we had was a lie."

"When will you understand that I had to lie to you? You couldn't be with me."

"Oh, but right now is perfectly fine? In the midst of vampires, werewolves, and fucking hybrids? It's fine and dandy now?"

"You were too young to understand." He pointed at me.

"I _did _understand, though! I understood and I never judged you! It's your fault I feel this way! If you didn't put those thoughts into my head, I might actually think you were decent!"

"You always blame me." He shook his head.

I put my arms out, "If not you, then who should I blame? It definitely wasn't my fault!"

He shook his head again and walked away with his glass of blood to a different room.

"Bastard." I muttered. I took a seat on the couch.

He was so annoying. This whole thing was annoying. This stupid banter that always seemed to happen whenever we talked to each other. We argued about the same thing constantly. Nothing changed. He would bring up the past and I would get mad at him for making me forget.

But it was 'necessary'.

Fuck him.

I saw that one bitch walk in the room I was in, I already forgot her name.

She glared at me and I glared back.

"I don't know what he sees in you." She bared her teeth.

I just raised my eyebrow.

"I could kill you with one touch. Don't even, bitch."

She huffed and walked out the room to the direction Klaus went.

I got really bored, instantly. So I got up to explore this new house he was making. There wasn't much to look at considering it was just being built, but it passed time.

I didn't know what I was doing here. I knew I had to leave eventually. I knew I had to go back and face my friends, but I just couldn't right now. It was hard.

They continued not to trust me and it was hurtful.

I finally made it back to the room Klaus was in. I widened my eyes at the person that was standing there.

It was Stefan.

"Jade?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, confused.

"What are _you _doing here? We've been looking for you."

"I was kidnapped," I shrugged, "Klaus saved me."

"By who?" Stefan asked.

"Dave. The idiot." I shook my head.

"So what? You're just gonna stay here?"

"Well I don't really want to talk to my so called friends that always think the worst of me." I said lowly.

"Damon's gonna be pissed."

Klaus watched our conversation with a smile on his face.

"Let him," I shrugged, "Considering the fact that he thinks I'm a cheating slut, I don't really care."

He sighed, "Well can you at least answer your phone?"

"Dave chucked it at a wall." I muttered.

"Well that explains it. Whatever, do what you want." Stefan shrugged.

"Aww, thanks for understanding buddy."

"I'm surprised you're still in town." Klaus finally interrupted.

"I live here Klaus." He said.

"Well, if you're playing that game, then, I was here first." Klaus handed me his glass of blood. I looked at it in disgust.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone." Stefan took a few steps toward him.

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around." Klaus shrugged, "You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship."

Stefan's eye brows rose a little "Friends don't strip other friends of their free will."

"That's true." I nodded.

"Ok, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?"

"Klaus get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or I will remove them myself." Stefan threatened.

You know, evil Stefan was kinda hot. Maybe I had a thing for bad guys because my list was getting out of hand.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again."

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do." Stefan nodded "Yeah, maybe I care so much, that I drop Elijah in the Arctic..."

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours."

"Try me, let's find out." Stefan smirked with anticipation for a new challenge.

"Wait, whoa! Let's think this through Stef!" I pushed myself from the wall I was leaning against.

"Is everything ok?" The Klaus bitch came back.

"Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point..."

"Yeah bitch, leave." I glared at her with my arms crossed.

She walked up to me and got in my face, "You know what?"

"What?" I smirked at her.

"He won't be in love with you forever and when it ends-"

"Aaaannnd I'm bored. Bye, Stef!" I waved at him. She was so annoying. Stefan smirked at me once before sprinting to Mindy and slicing her head off with some tool that was left around the house. Her head fell to the floor and I started laughing.

"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy... again." Stefan walked out the house and I just continued to laugh. Klaus glared at me.

I shrugged, "I didn't like her anyway."

He rolled his eyes at my behavior.

Klaus grabbed his glass from me hand angrily and poured some liquor into it. He chugged it fast and poured some more.

"I would listen to him if I were you." I offered.

"Please be quiet." He scowled.

"I'm just saying, he's flipped his switch. He doesn't care about anything. Your threats are useless. Now I don't wanna point fingers at any one person whose fault this is, but um…."

I stared at him and poked his chest.

He growled at me and I put my hands up in defense. Just saying…

He called some guy and he ran into the room on command. He told him to clean up the mess quickly.

After the body and most of the blood was removed from the room, he came back and put Mindy's head in a bag.

"What do you want me to do with her head?"

"Just get rid of it." Klaus growled "Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel."

"You called? I'm here. What happened?" He looked around at the blood layering the floor.

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry... I need you to help me do something about that." Klaus hissed. 

"Can't you just leave me out of it? By the way, Jade, everyone's looking for you."

Klaus scoffed "What would be the point of that?"

"More importantly, did you tell them where I was?" I asked him.

"No."

"Good boy." I patted his cheek.

Tyler put his attention back on Klaus, "Seriously, man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend-"

"Right, your girlfriend, about her, I need you to bite her." Klaus added casually.

"What?" Tyler and I hissed at the same time.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far so I'm pushing back." Klaus looked at me.

"I'm not biting Caroline." Tyler yelled back.

"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you. So one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test." Klaus got close to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline!"

"Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed but, you know, it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan..." He gave one last look to Tyler, "You can go now."

Klaus filled his glass with more alcohol. I grabbed it from him and chugged it, walking away. He sighed.

"Jade, love, I'm not having the best day."

"I don't care." I continued walking.

I heard him growl at me for the third time today and I turned around and raised an eyebrow, daring him to test me.

"You make it difficult to stay mad at you when you're wearing that dress." He stared at my curves.

"Oh don't even. Please." I scoffed.

"She was wrong."

"Who and about what?" I rolled my eyes at his mushy shit he always seemed to pull.

"Mindy. I'll always love you."

I shook my head, "One day, you'll get sick of me. I'll push you away too hard and you'll snap."

"Is that what you're trying to do? Push me away?"

I shrugged, "I'm not gonna lie. I try my best. You're not the most patient, which makes it easier, but…." I trailed.

"You think I'll get over you that easily?"

"You tend to confuse your feelings with obsession and it's not the first time I've seen it. There's no getting around it. You'll get bored, Klaus."

"I don't think I could ever get bored of you, Jadeyn." He ran over and got in my face. He said the word 'bored' in disgust.

"Maybe not of me, but the chase will wear you out and one day you just won't want to care anymore. It will be easier that way."

"All this advice sounds like personal experience."

"I guess it does and if you think about it, we kind of think alike sometimes."

He glared at me silently.

"Klaus, I'm tired, I'm bored, I'm dirty, and I'm hungry. I'm not really in the mood to have another 'back in the day' and 'I love you' session."

"I'm not forcing you to be here." He turned around and walked away.

I sighed, "Yea you're right. I guess I should go. I just really don't want to deal with them."

He didn't answer back. Damn, I was desperate for some company. I set his glass down on a random table and grabbed my shoes from the floor. I was about to walk out the house, but then I remembered I had no idea where I was and my phone was broken. Damn it…

"Klaus!" I called out through the house.

No answer.

Well fuck.

I huffed in annoyance and walked out the house with determination. I didn't need him. I could find my way.

I noticed his house was in the middle of a forest area and groaned.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

I shook my head and started to walk straight, maybe I would find some civilization if I just walked in one direction.

20 minutes later…

I fucking hate life. I swear this shit only happens to me! I didn't ask to get lost! This was ridiculous! And I knew Winnie the Pooh was out here!

That fool could be out roaming the forest in search for some food and here I am, with no cellphone and a broken finger.

I was dead meat.

I found a tree and took a seat. I guess this was how I was going to die. Starvation out in the forest. Probably eaten by a bear.

Seriously, out of all the dangerous shit I do, this was my end. Starving in a forest.

How ironic.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds until I heard Klaus' voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I opened one eye and glared at him with it, "Digging my own grave."

"Sitting under a tree in the middle of a forest?"

"Yep."

"Can you please tell me what motivated you to walk out into an unknown area without a cellphone by yourself?"

"Well you didn't seem the most helpful at the moment."

He raised a pair of keys in the air, "Maybe if you had the slightest bit of patience, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Oh bite me." I hissed as I stood up.

"Is that a threat or an invitation?" he held out his hand for me to take.

"Neither. It was a sarcastic remark that you totally shouldn't take seriously." I said quickly.

He picked me up bridal style and ran full speed back to his house and put me in the passenger seat.

I can't recall what happened after that because I fell asleep, but we arrived at the boarding house and he woke me up.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, "Thanks." I said, unbuckling.

"Anytime, love."

I sighed and looked at him sadly, "I know I'm a bitch to you, but I really do appreciate what you did yesterday."

"Noted."

I smiled at him once before grabbing my shoes and getting out the car toward the boarding house.

DPOV

"I thought Stefan saved your life?" Alaric asked me.

"He did." I muttered.

"And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?" Alaric questioned.

"Guess so."

"So... Is his humanity on or off?"

"I think there is another option playing, a dimmer switch, which is a huge problem." Stefan was beginning to lose it.

"Why?" Ric asked warily.

"Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed."

"Suddenly you care who lives or dies?" Alaric looked at me.

"I have a small list…" I gave him a look.

"Talk about humanity dimmer switch." Alaric scoffed sarcastically.

"Screw you." Damon retorted.

"Have you found Jade yet?" he asked me.

"Stefan found her at Klaus' house. Apparently she was kidnapped by her dick of a father and he broke her phone which explains that."

"You don't care that she was at his house."

"Of course I care, but she doesn't because she thinks that I consider her a 'cheating slut'."

"Didn't you?"

"That's not the point, the point is that she's not going to talk to any of us until she wants to and I don't know when that is because at the moment she hates me and I don't know what to do."

Ric shook his head at me, "I told you."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" Alaric sighed.

I shook my head, no.

"Okay." He muttered and we walked in.

JPOV

I had just gotten out of the shower when someone knocked on my door. My hair was wet and I was wearing my PJ's.

"Open." I said.

Stefan walked in casually and crossed his arms, "You're back."

"I was bored."

"Or felt guilty." He offered.

"Never." I walked into my closet and pulled out clothes that I would wear tomorrow.

"Well, since you're here, I could use you."

"For?"

"Klaus control."

"Not interested." I replied quickly.

"You know you're not helping your case of supposedly not caring about him when you don't participate in plans."

"I don't participate because whenever we have a plan, it goes to shit. Why? Because Klaus is always a step ahead, do I have to ring up Homecoming?"

"Look, I'm tired of his hybrids. They mess up my plans and they start trouble. Jeremy and Ric?" he reminded me.

"Look, Stefan," I turned around and blinked when he appeared directly behind me, "I just don't like it when someone's life is on the line whenever these 'plans' are in action.

"You told me if I needed your help, to call you. I need your help, Jade." Stefan guilt tripped me.

I tightened my lips and stomped my foot, "Fuck. I did say that, didn't I?"

He nodded with a successful smirk.

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"You don't have to. Get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Lockwood mansion. Fundraiser."

I groaned. I wasn't in the best mood to fake enthusiasm and manners.

DPOV

"This is the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident." I said to him.

"Something is up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?" Alaric looked over at me.

"Well, I'm sure it starts with 'Stef' and ends with an 'an'. I'm gonna get a drink, write a check, and then we're out."

He nodded and I walked around the house until I noticed Klaus talking with the Mayor.

I rolled my eyes at the fake politeness.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest." I walked over, interrupting.

Thank you very much, good to see Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor." He smiled at me.

"What do you say, Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin renovation." She took a sip of her drink.

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but you do realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?"

"Oh, come now, mate. Some would say that I saved him from all the nasty full moon business," his voice got dark and he turned to the mayor, "I've never had to go through it myself, more than twice to be honest but still, I'm very sympathetic."

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town." Carol added.

"From who? His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from." I widened my eyes.

"I'd have no use from them if your brother would kindly return my family." Klaus retorted.

"Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protection, my hybrids get left alone and everyone will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him." Carol added.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon scoffed.

"Oh, come on, mate. Give peace a chance." Klaus smiled at me.

Now all I had to do was find my evil brother.

JPOV

I was wearing some tight black jeggings and a pair of my ankle boots with a black shirt and jacket. I liked black.

"Remind me again what we are doing here." I sighed, while we followed some guy up a flight of stairs. Stefan was holding a knife and I was doing my best to attract the least attention from myself.

"Help me get rid of Klaus' hybrids."

"Stefan, he'll just make more."

"We'll see. Just help me get rid of them."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

Stefan took my hand and we both walked around to cut the guy off. We stopped behind a door and Stefan put his finger to his mouth as a sign to be quiet.

We waited about 4 seconds until the guy I recognized as Daniel walked out and closed the door behind him. I grabbed his neck and stared into his eyes. He turned into putty in my hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Protecting Klaus." He said in monotone.

"You the only one here?"

"No." he said.

"Great." Stefan cut the convo short and stabbed him in the stomach.

He groaned and Stefan went around so he could cut off his head, he was just about to until-

BAM!

"What are you doin?!" Stefan asked Damon as he pushed him away from the hybrid.

"What are _you _doing? No dead hybrids at the Founder's party."

"No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town; he didn't listen so I'm going to say it louder." Stefan argued.

"You don't think there's 10 more where they come from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?" Damon spat at us.

"He just told me he needed help." I put my hands up defensively.

"Protecting Elena is both of your guys' problem now. You see, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore."

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap; you can't just flip your switch! Your switch is fried Stefan, just like your brain!" Damon growled "You want to take out Klaus? You want to be the villain? You got to be smarter!"

"No, no, to be the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain!" Stefan hit Damon's shoulder while he walked away.

Damon turned to look at the bleeding hybrid then turned back to me.

I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

He huffed out a breath and looked up at the ceiling, "Jade-"

"I don't wanna talk to you."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "This always happens."

"Blame yourself." I hissed.

"Can you honestly tell me that you shoving Klaus out of the way to protect him wasn't suspicious?" he whispered back.

"I don't know what it is in that idiotic brain of yours that makes you think that it will always be my intention to fucking hurt you all the time."

"What do you want me to do, Jade?" he asked me.

"I just want you to fucking think before you start assuming I'm always the bad guy."

I turned away from him and walked down the stairs and out the house. I didn't want to talk to anybody; I just wanted to be left alone.

That was until I was kidnapped again…

**I know it's been a month. Schools a bitch…**


	59. Maybe

**Yay! I updated extra quick! Just for all of you : )**

I glared at Stefan with everything I had. Of course he didn't even twitch. He didn't care in the slightest that he deliberately kidnapped me and was now going at an ungodly speed down some road I didn't know.

My arms were crossed as I sat in the passenger seat. Elena was in the back, knocked out. Stefan kept his hand firmly gripped on the wheel.

"I'm so pissed at you." I glared.

"Don't care."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Kinda. Considering the fact that you kidnapped me."

He rolled his eyes as if I was acting dramatic.

"Don't roll your damn eyes at me! You kidnapped me! I don't like being kidnapped!" I yelled.

"I don't care what you want."

"You are such a dick, I swear." I scoffed.

Elena groaned and began to wake up, probably from my yelling.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she mumbled.

"_We_," I emphasized, "Have been kidnapped by your psychotic ex-boyfriend and are currently being driven only God knows where." I turned around and told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Ask him!" I pointed to Stefan.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" she asked him.

He didn't answer as if he couldn't hear her.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

Elena's phone vibrated and she went to answer it, but Stefan grabbed it from her really quick without the car even swerving.

"Hello Damon, Elena's a little busy right now." He said.

I couldn't hear what Damon was saying because it was muffled.

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something... What will Klaus do if he can't make any more hybrids?" Stefan smiled and shot me an amused look. Elena looked shocked.

"What?" she whispered.

"Stefan, leave her out of this!" I heard him yell. Stefan just smirked and I widened my eyes. He was insane. I really valued my life right now.

"Damon, help!" I yelled.

Damon said something that I didn't hear and Stefan ended the call abruptly and sped up.

"What are you doing? Stefan let me out of this car!" Elena demanded, "Do you hear me! Let me out of the car!"

What was going on?!

DPOV

I heard a distinct, "Damon, help!" and I stopped in my tracks. Was that Jade?

"Was that Jade?" Stefan didn't answer, "Stefan, I swear to God-"

He ended the call and I glared at my phone. He was going too far. I didn't know what to do.

I walked around the whole house until I finally found him, "We need to talk." I hissed at him and started to walk in the direction of the mayor's office for privacy.

"What now?" Klaus walked in before me, "You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square."

"Stefan just grabbed Jade and Elena."

Klaus' expression changed and his mouth twitched, "Well, he's getting desperate." He reached for a drink.

"He's gonna try and use them against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids." I tried to push him.

"Or what?" Klaus scoffed, "Stefan would never dream of killing Elena, and Jade can't really die."

"You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party," I tried to convince him, "He's operating on crazy right now."

Klaus smiled, "Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. I would know." He glared at me, trying to make his point, "He's bluffing."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I _suggest _you blink." I glared into his eyes.

JPOV

I crossed my arms firmly across my chest and glared straight out the window, "So what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer," Stefan informed me.

"Yes, Stefan, I'm quite aware of the bravery you've turned into stupidity."

"I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one." He explained.

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna lock us in some cave and keep us hostage?" Elena scoffed.

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire." Stefan turned to her.

"What the hell, Stefan!" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything, but grab his phone and dial a number.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena demanded, "Stop the car, Stefan!"

I thought about my options. I couldn't seduce him without the danger of the car swerving and us crashing. There was nothing I could do…

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." I heard Klaus' voice on speaker.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus." Stefan yelled.

"Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."

"Ok, well, then I'm going to drive your blood source and the love of your life off Wickery Bridge." Stefan answered.

"What?!"

"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her and Jade can't die." Klaus said.

Stefan bit into his wrist and fed Elena his blood. The car swerved and I grabbed onto the dashboard with dear life.

"What are you doing?!" Elena and I screamed.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire and as for Jade, I heard that she gets crazier every time she dies," he smirked in my direction. How did he know that? "Next thing you know you'll have pathological psychotic killer in your hands."

"You won't do it." Klaus said confidently.

"Klaus!" I yelled at him.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus." Stefan smirked and pressed onto the gas harder.

"Stefan slow down! Stefan! Stefan stop it!" Elena screamed.

"Klaus! Listen to him!" I begged.

"Fine, I'll send them away, you win." Klaus growled. Stefan still didn't stop and Elena and I panicked.

"Stefan!" I screamed when he didn't slow down, "Stefan stop!"

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Klaus yelled at him.

Stefan finally braked extremely hard and Elena and I flew forward. My heart was beating frantically and I could barely breathe. Elena got out the car in a hurry and Stefan followed her, however I stayed in my place. I couldn't move.

"Get in the car." Stefan told her.

"Stay away from me." She yelled at him in the dark. I could hear their conversation.

"Elena, get in the car." Stefan aid louder.

"How could you!" Elena cried, "My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that! You're the one who saved me!"

I didn't know that…

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it." He said calmly.

"What if he hadn't?" Elena sobbed.

"He did."

"Well, what if he hadn't?!" She screamed at him.

"He did Elena!" He yelled angrily, "He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!"

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?" Elena turned away.

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left."

"You had me!" She screamed and stared into his eyes.

"I lost you the minute I left town with him. You and Jade just haven't let yourself admit that yet."

I stared out into a different window, trying to keep myself from looking at them.

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" She sniffled.

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." Stefan walked back to toward the car and opened the door.

I shook my head.

"You're really just gonna leave her there?" I asked him. I had some tears going down my face, too.

"I don't care." He shrugged.

I took in a ragged breath, "I thought that you were getting better, gaining a conscience."

He sighed.

"But that was my mistake." He looked at me finally and without a clear expression.

"Trust me," I said, while blinking away some tears, "I won't make it again."

I opened the passenger door and got out the car to go comfort Elena. I heard the car start and drive away, but I didn't even turn to look.

She was standing and sobbing erratically. I took a seat next to her and crossed my legs. She looked down and saw me. I patted the spot next to me and she sat down too.

We were both crying, I was just concealing my tears better. She sniffed and I rubbed my eyes.

"Can you call Damon?" she asked and handed me her phone. I nodded and dialed his number.

He answered within the first ring.

"Elena?"

"It's Jade, can you pick us up?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, we're fine. We're at Wickery Bridge."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." I said and hung up.

I handed Elena back her phone and she put it in her pocket and wiped away her tears.

"It'll stop hurting after a while. Try and block it all out." I said.

She turned to me and sniffed again, "Is that what you do?" she asked me.

"It was really hard at first. But after so many-"I sucked in a breath again as my voice broke…I couldn't say the word 'disappointments', "You tend to just….go numb, and after a while, it doesn't hurt anymore."

She looked down and we sat in silence for the rest of the time until Damon came.

He got out the car and ran to the both of us. Elena and I stood up slowly and didn't say anything.

"You're both okay?" he asked.

We nodded and walked to his car. Even through all the shit we went through tonight, I still had the balls to call out 'shotgun'.

WIWGFY

After we dropped off Elena, Damon drove us back to the house. It was a silent ride until we arrived. He parked the car and we stayed where we were.

"I need a new phone." I said, staring out the window.

"I'll buy you a new one."

I nodded.

I looked at Stefan's car in the driveway and frowned, "I swear, he makes _you_ look like a God." I said, indicating Stefan.

"You know Stefan won this round for us today. He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked."

"Well, his method sucked." I muttered.

"Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game... He was the better villain." He smirked.

"Oh, don't sound so impressed." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't help, but be a little proud." Damon said amused.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

Damon took my chin and looked into my eyes, "Really, tell me….are you okay?"

I stared into his eyes and felt tears, "He could've killed me. What if he did? What if I went crazy?"

"He wasn't going to do it, Jade."

"You didn't know that!" I yelled.

He didn't say anything. He had nothing to say. He knew I was right.

"And you can't say you did, because you didn't."

Still nothing.

That's when I started my fast rant, "I don't know why I feel this way. I'm so scared….all the fucking time. I hate it."

"You don't have to be. If it happens, we'll handle it."

"What if you can't? What if I become so evil you can't control me?" Crist, he could barely control me now.

"I know you think you have this foolproof plan and that I'm going to stay sane and that I'm perfectly safe, but as of right now that's irrelevant because we have no idea what I'm going to be like when I go crazy."

"You're not going to go crazy Jade and if you do, I'll help you. I'll always be here to help you."

I took my thumb and massaged my lip in deep thought. I needed to talk to my mother. I groaned and got out the car to head up to my room. When I got inside I threw my jacket across my room and rubbed my face. When I opened my eyes Damon was in front of me.

"If it's any conciliation, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Means so much." I said fast and sarcastically while I paced.

"I love you." He said.

"Oh, that's nice." I walked to my closet and took off my shoes and pants.

"You complete me." He added.

"I'm blushing, really I am." I walked out in pajama shorts and struggled to unbutton my shirt. Damon walked up to me and moved my arms away to unbutton it for me, I sighed. He shed my shirt from my body and that left me in my bra and some short shorts. He didn't fail to look me up and down.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Well I don't care, we're talking about it! I'm sick of us getting into ridiculous fights-"

"We wouldn't get into fights if you didn't make stupid assumptions!"

"I wouldn't make stupid assumptions if you were honest with me every once in a while!"

"What so you're saying this is _my_ fault?!"

"No." he snorted.

"Then what?! What do you want?!" I yelled.

"I want you to _forgive_ me."

"You say it like it's so simple."

"I'm not perfect Jade. We're gonna fight. We're a couple, it happens."

"Couples trust each other."

"Yea I know, I won't do it again."

"You say that all the time!"

"I know, Jade." He gripped my face.

"Then you know that I'm not going to just 'get over it'."

He looked desperate. It was sad and I felt cruel, but I just didn't care. Not now. Not when I was going through these emotions.

"What are you saying?"

"Just let me be mad, Damon. Can you just give me a moment, just a moment, to be mad?"

He tightened his lips, but nodded. I kissed him quickly and walked to my bathroom to get ready for bed.

WIWGFY

JPOV

I woke up in the morning with a major headache and just nodded at Damon when I saw him.

"I know this isn't the best time, but Jeremy's leaving today."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Elena told me to compel him. Give him a better life." He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. I raised an eyebrow and ran back upstairs to get changed and that's what brought me here.

To Elena's house…

I didn't bother knocking as I walked in. Elena and Jeremy were in mid-hug.

"Did no one think to inform me that my best friend was leaving?"

"We tried calling you." Elena tried making an excuse.

"I told you my phone was hurled at a wall, Elena!"

She blinked and frowned a little, "Oh yeah."

"Oh yea." I mocked her with an ugly voice.

She playfully glared at me and I walked to Jeremy to crush him.

I grabbed him hard and squeezed him with everything I had.

"Ah! Jade, I get it, you love me!"

"I don't think you know how much, Jerbear."

He was struggling to breathe.

"You have to snapchat me every day." I told him.

"_Every _day?"

"Did I stutter?" I glared at him.

"No." he chuckled.

"And I better see some Facebook messages!"

"Okay, haha."

"Don't replace me!"

"I won't."

I snuggled into our hug a little bit more and we started to sway. Finally Jeremy broke the silence, "You're gonna have to let me go, eventually."

I hit his arm and pulled away from him.

"Be safe, ok?" Elena sniffled.

"Yeah, ok, alright. Alaric is waiting." He chuckled. Jeremy started to walk out, but was blocked by our talented witch friend.

"Good, you haven't left yet." She breathed out, from running.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked her, considering they had broken up.

"I came to say goodbye." She gave us a knowing look and they hugged. I stared at them sadly, Bonnie was probably so upset.

They pulled away and Bonnie gave him one last smile before he tightened his backpack and walked to Ric's car. He shot us one last look before getting in and driving away.

I stood in between Elena and Bonnie and threw my arms around their shoulders.

"Aren't we all just a couple of fools." I sighed.

They both nodded and I smirked a little.

Just fools.

WIWGFY

After I said goodbye to Jer, I left the Gilbert house and told my taxi driver to go to a different location.

When I got there, I knocked on the door and leaned against the white beam outside.

She opened it and was wearing a leopard print robe. You could clearly see the black lingerie underneath.

"Um, was I interrupting something?" I asked, awkwardly.

She chuckled, "Yeah, but it can wait. Come on." She jerked her head toward the inside. I smiled and walked over the threshold. There was a man tied up on a chair with his shirt off and a huge boner.

He smiled seductively at me, "Isn't this a nice surprise. I didn't know you were inviting more company, Sasha."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Sasha?"

She shrugged, "Keeps in interesting."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

She waltzed over to him and sat on his lap, "I need to talk to my daughter really quick, you're going to sit here like a good boy and wait for me."

He was fazed from her touch and nodded. She pecked his lips and directed me upstairs to talk.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm scared and I need to talk to somebody…_anybody _that understands me, what I'm going through."

"What happened?"

"I was almost killed yesterday. I'm not over it, I need to know."

"Know what?"

"Everything."

"I told you everything." She shrugged.

"You told me everything about you…what about me?" I whispered.

She sighed and took a seat on a chair.

"I-I don't know what to tell you." She bit her lip.

"Can we be killed?" I asked.

"I told you-"

"No, you told me that we can turn crazy. Psychotic. Can we actually be killed?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I mean, I never really told you because it hasn't really been a problem. To kill a demon you need to stab them in the heart with a sacred item."

"What, like a stake?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I mean, we can be stabbed with anything, as long as it's blessed."

"What does that mean?"

"Like, dip it in holy water or something. I'm not really sure on all the details; your father never told me everything."

"Where is he by the way?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "You think I know?"

"Worth a shot." I sighed.

She chuckled, "What else."

"So, lemmie get this straight. If I die without my necklace on, I turn crazy. If I die _with _my necklace on, I turn crazy. If I don't feed regularly I turn crazy? What sense does that make. Who made this shit up?!"

She shrugged, "I don't make the rules, but you don't just die once and it happens. You need to die multiple times with it on, but if it's off, all you need is one."

"That makes no fucking sense!"

"Did you only come here to complain?" she rolled her eyes.

"What about my powers?"

"What about them?" she got up to get a drink.

"You have no idea what they are?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

"How did you get yours? Are they like…genetic or something?"

"I have no idea. I don't know what my mother's powers were."

I rubbed my eyes, "This is all just great."

She handed me a drink and I took a sip. It was strong.

"Sorry I can't give you more." She said.

"One more thing." I said.

She looked at me.

"I was kidnapped a few days ago."

"Shocker." She said sarcastically.

"By Dave." I finished.

She gave me a weird look, "Why?"

"He taped my up in the basement and tortured me. Told me he wanted to make me human."

"Make you human?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What the hell?"

"You married him!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"That means so much!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't even begin to know how he would do that."

"Thanks, Mom. You are the absolute best." I took big gulps of my drink, finishing it off.

"I try, babe."

"Well that's it. Thanks for explaining."

"Thanks for visiting. It was….nice."

"Yeah, almost normal. Except for the whole, bondage thing going on out there."

"I like to spice things up."

"Obviously." I grunted and sat up, stretching.

"How's your sex life?" she asked me.

"A tad slow considering the fact I'm pissed at my boyfriend."

"What did he do now?"

"He accused me of having an affair with Klaus!"

"Well…aren't you?" she asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Oh, my apologies. I thought you loved him or whatever." She waved me off.

"No, not at all."

"Didn't you two date?"

"Yes." I crossed my arms.

"I mean, I would be a little suspicious too."

"If he loved me, he would trust me." I sighed.

"You're a succubus for crying out loud! How the hell is it easy to trust you?" she yelled out.

"If I had doubts on my control of sexual urges, I would not be in a committed relationship." I rolled my eyes.

She nodded her head in agreement, "That's true."

"So you agree with me?" I asked, happy she was on my side.

"No."

"Why not?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I understand where he's coming from and you need to take his thoughts into consideration. That's what couples do."

"He does this all the time! He always assumes I'm the bad guy!"

"He has trust issues. From what you've told me."

"Exactly what I'm saying!" I spread out my arms.

"Which is why you need to be more patient with him. If you love him, you'll be patient with him."

I groaned out loudly and stomped my foot. Now I felt shitty.

"Hahaha, you feel guilty." She laughed.

"Stop reading my emotions!"

"I can control them too."

"Oh! Another thing, I eat hate….like, it makes me heal and stuff."

"Really? Maybe that's your power." She smiled.

"What a sucky ass power." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! I can do that too, don't hate on our power. Maybe it is genetic." She said thoughtfully.

"I want what Dad has then."

"Well what if he has a crappy power?"

"Then Jade will be upset." I pouted.

"So what did it feel like?" she asked me.

"What?"

"The hate? What did it feel like?"

"It felt…really bad, but really good. I don't know, I can't really explain it."

"You'll get used to it." She smiled at me.

I huffed and began to walk out the room, "It's just all so much."

"I know, sweetheart." She hugged me when I reached the door.

"I'm just a kid." I bit my lip.

"I know." She said again.

"Part of me wants to be normal, but the other part…the bad part…wants to be like this."

"I know it's hard, but you just have to be strong."

I nodded and turned to the guy that was still chained to the chair.

"Bye, man." I nodded at him.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" he asked.

I shook my head and exhaled loudly, "I got a boyfriend to return to."

My mom gave me a hug and I returned it. I hoped our relationship would improve. I hoped that maybe this would be normal. That she would actually be in my life more often like she used to.

Maybe.

**I tried to update again really fast because I felt really bad. I've been the worst writer and I know it. So I'm sorry guys.**

**Do you forgive me?**

**Don't pull a Jade.**

**Please forgive me. **

**Love, Sam**


	60. The Ties That Bind part 1

**Sorry babes. I know it's been awhile. Feel free to read a very upsetting explanation at the end.**

Damon was on top this time, breathing very hard. He never looked away from my face. Each thrust hit a sensitive spot in my body until I felt that tingling feeling in my belly coming close. I put my hand on his shoulder for some support, but he quickly grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and held them above my head. I gasped as he wrapped his other arm around my torso and pulled me closer to him as he thrusted. I gasped at the hard and sudden motion, but it felt so good. As I felt my orgasm coming closer, I heard his phone ring.

He closed his eyes slowly in a frustrated way, and started to slow his pace a little.

"Don't stop." I said in a ragged breath.

He listened to me and we proceeded to keep going until we finally hit our peaks. Damon kissed my chest and my nipple tenderly. I sighed and kissed his lips before falling backwards on the bed. He landed on me and kissed me roughly one more time before rolling off of me. We were both exhausted.

"I don't know why you decided to jump me when you came home, but I'm not gonna ask any questions about it." Damon smirked.

"Smart boy." I exhaled loudly.

"Always."

I sighed and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

"To wash your….wonderful liquids off of my body." I said. We had about 5 sessions this morning and his main concern didn't include aiming.

"I like to claim my territory." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked across his room to the shower to clean myself up.

A few minutes after I took a shower, I was rinsing off, Damon came into the bathroom fully dressed.

I chuckled, "Usually when people have shower sex, their clothes are off."

His lip twitched into a smile, but it was gone quickly, "I have to go."

I turned off the water, dried myself and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Murder." He said simply.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. I kept my towel around my body.

"I'll be back soon." He said, kissed me quickly, but I grabbed his arm and kissed him again….and again…..

He groaned, "You're making this _really _difficult."

I moaned, "Oh yea?"

He nodded and pulled my towel off of me and sat me down on the bathroom counter.

WIWGFY

I was watching Adventure Time on TV in Damon's room before Stefan came in, effectively ruining it for me.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, eating a spoonful of watermelon.

"I'm going to the witch house." He said.

"Sounds boring." I munched on my fruit.

"You're coming." He stated.

I laughed, "I'm not going _anywhere _with you."

"You don't really have a choice."

I watched as Finn the Human started to sing about his ex-girlfriend Flame Princess. Poor guy, if he was just honest, she wouldn't have broken up with him. Hm…familiarity.

"And whose decision was that?" I asked him.

"Mine."

"You can't really make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Sure I can." He shrugged and from my peripheral I saw him speed toward me. I grabbed him by the neck, sending waves of seduction through his body.

He wavered back and forth.

"Don't ever fool yourself into thinking that you can boss me around. The only reason you keep getting away with shit is because I've been soft on you. I thought you might have a conscience in that dark brain of yours, but you don't, effectively making me hate you. So no, you _can't _make me do anything I don't want to do."

I pushed him away from me and he stumbled back, gripping his neck.

He made no comment as he left my room.

"_See your face in all of Ooo, sticks to me like a coat of glue and I can't….get over you." _

I sang the lyrics that Finn was singing on TV.

"I'm such a nerd."

I took a nap for an hour and a half and woke up to my phone ringing.

"What?" I asked grouchily.

"_Jade? Were you asleep?"_

"What gave it away?" I snapped.

"_It's 3 pm!" _

I squinted to look at the clock on the wall, "Oh."

"_Anyways, can you come to my house?"_

"Any particular reason?"

"_Bonnie needs to find her mom, and it would help if we got some extra hands."_

I sat up in interest, "Ooo…I didn't know our favorite witch had mama issues."

"_Yeah, can you just come over?"_

"Wait, what's her mom's name?" I asked.

"_Abby Bennet."_

My eyes shifted around the house in thought. The odds of us finding one specific Abby Bennet, with a human, and a witch that didn't use her powers for self-gain, was low. Luckily, they had a succubus.

"I got it."

"_So you're coming to help?"_ she asked, happily.

"I'll do more than help." I smirked and hung up the phone.

WIWGFY

"Come on Brock, help a girl out!" I followed him through the police department.

"I can't do that, Jade." He sighed.

"Why not? It's just a little digging." I crossed my arms.

"You want me to not only look through the personal files of a specific person, but you also want me to give you their personal information."

"I think you're just a little miffed at me because I didn't give you any of _my _personal information after our little escapade 2 months ago." I flirted with him.

I ran my hands down his arm and chest, but I didn't work my seduction powers yet. I wanted to see how far I could get without them.

He sighed, "Jade, I'm 32 and you're 18, can you not go around the office hinting that we slept together?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, to be fair, there wasn't much sleeping," although he groaned, his smirk was obvious, "Especially considering we were in your office, on your desk."

"Okay, you are evil." He gently took my hands off of him.

"I usually get funny, playful even, but evil…" I tsked him.

"Jade…."

"Please? I just need to find this person for my friend, then I'll leave you alone, or I can bother you some more if you want me to." I smirked. Yea I was in a relationship, I know, but I wasn't going to go through with it with Brock. This was for effect.

He sighed, "What's her name again?"

I clapped in glee, "Abby Bennet, I think. She might have changed her last name."

"She sounds familiar."

"You know Bonnie Bennet?"

"Yeah, I know her. Abby's her mom right?"

"Correcto." I snapped my fingers.

"I think I know who you're talking about."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well not me personally, but my cousin was friends with her I think before she left Mystic Falls."

"Want to hook a girl up?"

"Only if said girl will go on an actual date with me." He finally responded to me.

"Name first." I put my hand on my hip.

"Hold on, I'll get it for you. Just stay here and do _not_ go into my office." He said sternly.

He began to walk away and I pouted. To be honest, I was kind of skeptical of him actually doing what I wanted, so being me, I walked into his office.

I closed the door quietly and logged onto his police account to access the file myself. I typed in Abby Bennet and 351 results came up. Of course I was stupid enough to think a handful would pop up. I huffed; I would need an actual connection to get to this woman. Someone that knows her.

So I looked up Brocks name, found his cousin, got his number and address and stuffed it in my bra.

Just in that moment, Brock walked in and groaned.

"Do you ever listen?"

"I'm sorry, did you tell me to _not _go into your office?" I acted dumb.

"Oh, don't be cute."

"Sorry, it kind of feels like opposite day today. And the way you told me _not _to go into your office, made it seem like you low key wanted to have sex."

He shook his head and handed me his cousins' phone number.

"So about that date…."

I stared at it with a bored expression, "You're kind of late. I got it already. And I have a boyfriend who wouldn't appreciate me getting involved with someone 14 years older than me."

That was an unfair statement, considering the fact that Damon is like a billion and I have dated a man that's a trillion…almost all of my boyfriends are the age of the sun, I swear.

"But-but…" Brock started.

"Well see, now I feel bad, considering I just seduced you to get what I wanted, effectively living up to the womanly stereotype placed on our heads, so I'm going to make you forget about this."

I grabbed his hand and did my work, then walked out the police station.

I called a taxi and made my way to Brocks cousin house.

WIWGFY

I walked into Elena's house extra happy because I got the information I needed. I was too impatient to not use my seduction powers; it made the whole process of getting what I wanted so much faster.

"Look what I got!" I sang as I danced my way over to the group.

"What?"

"I found Bonnie's…" I trailed seeing the file in Bonnie's hands as she stared at the exact file I had in my hands.

"Too late." Damon beat me to it.

"Oh come on! You know how much sexual harassment and seduction I had to use to get this?!"

"Where did you get yours from?" Damon asked me.

"I had a thing with that police officer that follows Sheriff Forbes around, Brock."

"Brock," Damon scoffed, "He's like twice your age."

"And how many times are _you _my age?" I asked him.

He had no comeback.

"Anyways, I didn't even cut corners and use my powers, like I'm sure this one did." I pointed at Damon.

"It doesn't matter how I got it, what matters is that I got it first."

"You know I don't have to deal with this cockiness, Brock treated me nicely in the amount of time we were doing it."

"I don't need the details." Damon scowled.

"In his office."

"Jade…" Damon warned me.

"On his desk."

"Shut up."

"Twice." I finished.

"Both of you shut up! We need to find Bonnie's mom." Elena yelled at us.

"We found her, problem solved."

"I found her first." Damon cut me off.

"And that is my cue to press the ignore button once again." I said, moving a foot away from him.

"It won't be fun on the road trip if you don't talk to me, shotgun by the way." Damon smirked.

"Oh please-"I rolled my eyes.

"Want me to hang out in the back with you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Neither of you are going."

I gaped at them, "Oh, what?! After all the work I did?!"

"Bonnie needs to find her mom and we don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience."

"Hey! I don't make snarky comments!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please, baby, you're right up there with me when it comes to that." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not helping our cause." I elbowed him.

He shrugged, "Whatever, come on, let's drink."

"Are you paying?" I asked as we walked out.

"When have you_ ever_ paid?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes you're a dick."

"Never to you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer so he could kiss me.

"Always to me."

WIWGFY

We walked to the Grill and Damon held the door open for me.

"Well someone wants forgiveness."

"Someone also wants to get laid tonight."

I pushed him and he smirked at me, "And forgiveness…"

I grabbed Damon's arm before he walked any further, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...look at that."

He looked at the direction I was nodding at and raised an eyebrow. Alaric was hanging out with the hot doctor, Meredith Fell. She was the one that helped Chad take care of me. She was very pretty. I was so happy for him.

"What do we have here?" Damon asked, intrigued.

"I'm in the teasing mood." I bit my lip in anticipation.

"You're always in the teasing mood." He pulled his eyebrows together.

Meredith was getting up from the table and Damon and I took that opportunity to take her spot.

"She's hot." I took Ric's drink from his hand and sipped it.

"Who's that?" Damon asked.

"My doctor." Alaric sighed.

"And she's a very good doctor." I smiled.

"How do you know?" They both asked simultaneously.

"She helped Chad take care of me when I was going through my transitions."

"Today is just an exes day for you, huh?" Damon asked, jealous.

"I kinda miss Chad, he was a sweetheart." I gulped down the rest of his drink.

Damon growled a little.

"Don't be a whiney pansy; you were still a dick back then."

"Is there a reason you two decided to come and interrupt my day."

"I'm a little jealous Ric; I thought we were going to get married." I pouted.

"Sorry, you're kinda young." He played along.

"With lots of experience." I smirked.

He shook his head at me.

"I'm invisible." Damon said sarcastically.

"I have every right to make you invisible."

"What did you do this time?" Ric asked.

"Oh come on! I didn't come here to be harassed; I came here to get gossip on your new doctor girlfriend." Damon raised his voice.

"What's the damage?" I asked him.

"No damage."

"Come on Ric, fact of life-"Damon said.

"A girl that hot, that smart….damage." I smiled.

"Exactly, I mean look at Jade, she's full of damage." Damon smiled.

"I will sock your penis." I glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare. You love it too much."

"Ass." I muttered.

"Bitch."

"You two give me a headache." Ric rubbed his face.

"Don't dodge the question. Damage. Go." I looked around the table to find more alcohol, but there wasn't any so I took Damon's cup from him. He sighed and turned to glare at me. I raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

"Well, I'm looking for red flags, her ex called her psycho the other day."

"When it comes from an ex, it doesn't count." I said.

"You would know." Damon jabbed at me.

"Keep this up and you'll know exactly what a psychotic ex looks like." I threw back at him.

He put his hands up defensively.

"Wonder what my exes would call me." Ric asked out loud. Mistake on his part.

"Nothing, they're all dead."

"Damon." I hissed at him.

"Well her ex is the medical examiner, so he's a dead adjacent." Alaric said.

"She dated the medical examiner?" I asked.

"Mmhm." He nodded.

"Well I don't think he's dead adjacent, I think he's just dead." Damon said.

"What?" I asked.

"Murdered. Sheriff tried to keep a lid on it cuz he was staked in the chest like a vampire. That's what I had to handle this morning….in a very good mood by the way." He winked at me. I bit my lip and ran my hand up his thigh.

"Do you guys always have to be so sexual?" Ric said, breaking the moment.

Damon and I blinked at him in confusion, making a face, "Yes."

He nodded as if he knew we were going to say that.

"Meredith didn't say anything about it." Ric leaned in.

"Well red flag number 2." Damon sighed.

"Who do you think killed him?" Ric asked.

"I don't know, but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect." I smiled then paused, "I think I'm turning bisexual." I furrowed my eyebrows at the amount of lesbian comments I just made about Meredith so far today.

"Um…" Ric looked at Damon for an answer.

He shrugged, "I'm taking that as she wants to have a threesome, which is always nice for me."

"I want alcohol." I turned to Damon.

"And?"

"And I want alcohol." I shrugged.

"Is there a please that comes at the end of this demand?" He asked.

"Maybe." I raised my eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and went to go get me one.

"He's so whipped for you." Ric said as he left.

"I deserve it. He screws up and then he makes up for it. That's how it goes."

"What'd he do?"

"Oh you know, trust issues. Thought I was sleeping with Klaus and all that jazz."

"Oh yeah, that. I told him that he would get himself into a mess."

"Which is why I say, you and I both run off into the sunset, get married, and have beautiful history buff slash succubus children."

"I don't know how Damon would feel about that."

"I mean, we can invite him, but he'll only ruin what we have."

"And what is that?" Damon sat back down with my drink in his hand. I went to grab it, but he held it from me.

"You are so mean to me." I said sadly. I just wanted alcohol.

"You're hitting on my best friend!" he defended himself.

"You accused me of having an affair with Klaus, conspiring against you, called me a liar, and do I have to go on with the things I'm sure you will do in the future?"

"This seems more like blackmail than giving me your forgiveness."

"Think what you want, I know I want that drink though."

He handed it to me and I chugged the whole thing down.

"I love you." He pecked my lips softly.

"Gross. Coodies." I muttered.

He shoved me.

WIWGFY

"Why are we here again?" I asked him.

"I explained it to you already." Damon said as he gripped my arm to keep me from tripping over the curb. I was kinda buzzed.

"Well tell me again so I know what I'm getting into."

"We're confronting Meredith."

"Why?"

"Because she's suspicious."

"And what's my purpose here today?"

"You're my sidekick."

"Your sidekick?"

"Yep."

"I'm never the sidekick, if anything; I'm the one leading the rodeo."

"Well not today."

I huffed.

"You're also here so I can keep an eye on you and you don't get captured."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Please," he scoffed, "With the amount of times you get kidnapped?"

I shrugged, "Fine."

"Just think of it as me kidnapping you." He smiled seductively.

"I guess that's hot."

"You guess?"

"I mean, there would be sex."

"I could chain you to a wall." He mused.

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Fuck yes."

"What? You want me to call you Master while we're at it?" I snuck a look at his facial expression.

He stopped walking for a second.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just got an image and I'm trying my best to get rid of this thing in my pants you caused."

I looked down at his pants and smirked. He deserved it.

"Well, I guess Meredith is getting a show."

"Hell no! Twilight, twilight, twilight…" he chanted to himself.

"Hey! I love Twilight!"

"To this day, I don't know what you see in that series."

"Edward Cullen is the epitome of what a perfect boyfriend should be! You need to take some fucking notes!"

"Nope, I've never seen the movie, never will."

"That's gonna change soon."

"You wouldn't dare." He squinted at me.

"You forget that I am the one with the vagina in this relationship." I said confidently.

We walked through the front doors and waited against a wall.

"So what's the plan? Sit here till she walks by?"

"Basically."

"Then what?" I asked.

"That's my business, just don't talk and let me handle everything."

"That's funny, you said that this morning." I smirked at him.

"You've got a mouth on you today." He gave me a seductive look.

"Every day." I disagreed with him.

Just then, Meredith walked by.

"You know we never got a chance to officially meet Doctor…Fell." Damon said.

"You're Alaric's friends, right? Damon Salvatore, and of course, I remember you Jadeyn Smith."

"Hey." I threw out a peace sign.

"I saw you both at the council meeting, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Strolling the halls, I like to wave at the newborns through the window." He winked at her.

She smiled at him then turned to me, "What about you, Jadeyn? You haven't contracted another disease, right?"

I chuckled, "Nope, just looking for Doctor Sexy."

"He's not working today." She laughed.

"You know who she's talking about?" Damon asked, jealous.

"Hard not to, anyways, Jadeyn, I'll tell him you stopped by." she said before walking away.

"Sorry about your boyfriend, animal attack…brutal." Damon called out to her.

"Ex-boyfriend and thanks, I'm still kind of processing." She tried to walk away again, but Damon followed her.

"Yeah, I'm sure I just thought I'd come by and tell you it wasn't an animal attack, and then I realized," he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "You signed the death certificate."

She glared at him and looked around before signaling us to follow her into a room.

Damon smirked at me in triumph before he followed her and I just made a face at him. Such an idiot.

"You know what? It looks like you got this handled, so I think I'm gonna bounce." I pointed in a random direction.

"And go where?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it." I told him as I walked away. I wanted to find Chad, even though he wasn't working, I think I was gonna snoop in his office. I hadn't seen him in a while. In the beginning we were fucking, and then I just stopped calling him.

I walked up to a random nurse and tapped her desk, "Excuse me...," I looked at her name plate, "Yuneek?"

"It's pronounced, Unique!" she said in a sassy voice.

"Oh, my bad," I put my hands up in defense, "It's just spelled very….unique."

"What?" she asked.

"What what?" I said.

"What do you mean, what what? You came up to _my _desk!"

"Yeah, and then you started going off on me after I was just complimenting your name! It's unique."

"I know my name is Yuneek! It's _my_ name! It's been my name since 1984!"

"NO! You're not understanding what I'm saying. I wasn't saying your name is Yuneek-"

"It is Yuneek! That's what I'm telling you!"

"No! I was just complimenting you because it's spelled in a way that's unique!"

"Are you on something, child, because I just fucking said my name is-"

"Ohmygod! Forget it! I was just trying to be a good fucking person, but no! I get a sassy ass receptionist when I just have one question!"

"Then ask it!"

"No! I'm just going to handle it myself!"

"I don't like that idea!"

"Well too bad! It's my idea, I came up with it, it's a free fucking country!" I began to walk past the desk, but she yelled at me.

"No, stop! You can't go back there!"

"Where the hell is Chad?!"

"Who the fuck is Chad?!"

"The sexy doctor Chad!"

"He doesn't come in till midnight tonight!"

"That's all I needed! How hard was that?!"

"You're the one that made it hard, forgetting my name a gazillion times!"

"I didn't forget your name; I was just saying it was unique."

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, BEFORE I FLIP YO ASS OVER THAT TABLE, I KNOW MY NAME IS UNIQUE!"

"This hospital has terrible services!"

"Your face has terrible services!"

"Do you wanna go, bitch?!"

She stood up and threw her pen on her desk violently, it was a good thing, there weren't that many patients around.

Suddenly, I saw Dr. Fell run out the room and close the door in a hurry.

Suspicious.

"I would gladly lose my job to beat yo ass! I'm already on probation, I want you to be the reason I go back!"

I wasn't really paying any attention to her because I was watching Dr. Fell scurry away. So I waved Yuneek away and told her to shut up so I could go take care of something more important.

"Yeah, I know you aint want none of this!"

"No one does!"

"You don't know that-"

I cut her off by walking into the room that Damon and Meredith went into together. I walked in and looked around, but didn't find anyone. Where did he go?

I sighed and turned around to walk out, but saw Damon slouched against a wall behind the door.

I widened my eyes and got down on my knees to pat his cheek.

"Hey," I patted his cheek lightly, "Babe."

He stirred a little, but he didn't wake up.

"Ugh, Damon. Wake up." I tried again, but nothing.

So I pouted and thought carefully about my next move. I didn't have to think that hard before I decided to just slap him really hard on the face.

He woke up abruptly and grabbed his face, "Um, Ow!"

"Sorry, you were kind of passed out."

"You couldn't think of a better way to wake me up?"

"Nope, not really. What happened?"

"Doctor Bitch, blood jacked me." He said, struggling to get up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up with my succubus strength.

"That's funny." I smiled.

"That's not funny." He spat.

"Just a little. You were gangbanged by a tiny doctor."

"Who had vervain up her sleeve!" he yelled and approached me dangerously.

"Okay, calm down. There's no need to get in a mood." I told him in a calm voice.

"Yes there is, she vervained me! We need to tell Ric."

"What? That his new fling is a psychopath? Damon, all his girlfriends end up crazy, lethal, or dead. I feel bad for him."

"It's not our fault he gets wrapped up in fucked up situations with girls."

"I know, but still." I pouted.

He touched my lip, "Stop that."

I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. I don't know what it was about him when he was mad, but he looked really good right now. He jaw pulsed and his eyes were ravenous. His hair was disheveled and his muscles, God those fucking muscles made my body quiver. He must've sensed how horny I was, because he sighed.

He stared at me and shook his head, "No Jade."

"I know we're in a hospital-"

"Jade, we can't. We have things to do."

I ran my hands up and down his chest, "Doing it in a hospital, we could be caught at any time."

"Jade-"

"Think about the suspense. The sex would be insane."

"Jade, we can't."

"We can be fast." I begged.

"Seriously-"

I crushed my lips to his and pushed him hard against a wall. He kissed me back, then grabbed me and switched our positions so I was the one on the wall. He pressed me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his torso as he kissed me roughly. I could feel his anticipation in his pants.

"I want you so bad." I said, muffled.

He moaned and undid my pants' button. I unzipped his zipper and pushed his pants down. He did the same to me until my underwear was flung across the room. I slid down from the wall and got on my knees as he stood before me.

I looked up at him and bit my lip as he leaked out pre cum. I slowly brought my tongue to the tip of his dick and lapped it all up. He sighed and put his hand through my hair. Then I put the whole thing in my mouth and bobbed my head. He fisted my hair and thrusted his hips, meeting me halfway. I hummed around him and he began to breathe harder.

"Jade…" he sighed.

"Are you close baby?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and put his hand up against a wall for support.

"Cum for me." I whispered.

I felt him quiver and oblige to me. His knees buckled as he released and struggled to make as little noise as possible, mumbling unrecognizable syllables.

I took my tongue and ran it up and down his length as he finished his climax.

When he was finished, he grabbed me by my legs and wrapped them back around him so he could slowly enter me. I gasped at the sudden movement, forgetting he had vampire speed. I put my hands on his shoulders for support.

He thrusted hard inside me and hit every possible G spot I had. It wasn't long until I felt my own orgasm approaching. I opened my eyes and grabbed his jaw to make him face me. He opened his mouth and I opened mine so I could feed from him. We both climaxed soon after I started and I held on dearly to his neck. When our orgasms subdued I slid off of him and onto the floor. He grabbed his pants and pulled them back on, taking a seat next to me.

"That was fun." I mumbled, exhausted.

"You're insane." He groaned.

"You loved it." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks to you, I'm starving."

I offered my wrist out to him, but he wasn't looking at it. He was looking at my throat.

"No." I told him.

"Why not?" He ran his hand up my leg.

"Because it hurts like a bitch after."

"He fed from me, it's only fair."

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head to give him the access he wanted. He put his hand on the side of my head for support before smiling at me and digging his fangs in my neck.

I flinched at the harsh contact, but got used to it quickly. He always fed from my neck during sex anyway. Well, sometimes it was my thigh, other times it was my breast. He got creative with it.

I began to get dizzy and the strength to keep my head up was deteriorating. When he saw this, he took his teeth from my throat and kissed the area to somehow make it better.

Because I fed from him before hand, my wound was beginning to heal fast. I threw my head back and rested it against the wall we just fucked on and closed my eyes.

"Can you hand me my underwear." I told him.

I felt the material slide up my legs as he put them on for me. How sweet.

He did the same with my jeans and lifted me up to stand.

"I love you." I said, and kissed him.

"Gross. Coodies." He said, mocking me from before.

"Ass." I punched his arm as we walked out the room.

**Again, sorry. Like many other authors who write Damon/OC stories, when you watch the show you have to get creative. You know the whole thing with Damon getting with Elena. So sometimes I don't write because I don't really know **_**what **_**to write.**

**Anyways. Like always, don't hate me please.**

**I put a please on it.**

**Thanks for your continued support, it keeps me going. I love you guys.**


	61. The Ties That Bind Part 2

**Hey guys, you should really read the A/N at the end of this. It's important…**

**Disclaimer: because I never fucking do one, obviously I don't own anything VD, I just own Jade, Brian (Although he would disagree), and OCs . Jade is mine. You no takey Jade!**

"Ugh, I hate stairs!" I complained as we made our way up to Ric's apartment.

"Really I would've never figured that out considering that's the eighth time you've said that." Damon said sarcastically.

"Hey now, no reason to get snippy. I'm simply stating facts." I said, trudging.

"Well stop stating facts." Damon shot me a look.

"You could just carry me." I suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

I was quiet for a moment until I muttered, "Edward Cullen would do it."

"Edward Cullen is a whipped pansy." He said back, picking up what I said with his vamp hearing.

"Edward Cullen is the best boyfriend on earth. Him and August Waters." I said defiantly.

"Who's August Waters?" he asked me.

I stopped at mid step and ran my hands over my face, "I swear it's like you don't even know me sometimes. How am I still with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because you love me and I love you and when two adults love each other, they sometimes get into this thing called a relationship." He talked to me like a child.

"Ohhhh, I see. And what comes after this relationship, Oh Wise One?" I praised him.

"That's where it gets fun. See, after the people get into a relationship, then comes the sex."

"Well….technically, we had sex before a relationship was established." I countered.

"We're not people, you're a succubus and I'm a vampire, so it doesn't apply to us." He smirked smartly at me.

We got to Ric's door and before Damon opened it I asked him a question, "Do you ever wonder what our kids would look like?" I asked.

He froze and gave me a weird look, "What?"

"I mean, we can't have kids….I think, but do you ever think about it? I was playing Mario Kart the other day via Skype with JerBear and I thought about it."

He swallowed, "Um…"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door for him instead of waiting for him to come back from the dead. I should've known that would freak him out. I saw Ric working out and smirked. Damon followed closely behind me.

"What are you two doing here?" Ric asked as he lifted the weights.

"Oh looking for a bunny." Damon said, recovering from his shock. We both rummaged through Ric's things. Damon looked in pots while I went to Ric's fridge and pulled out ice cream.

"You're good, for now." Damon said.

"Still obsessed with Meredith? I mean, don't you two have an original vampire to worry about?" Ric asked us.

"Correction," I put my finger up, "_he _has an original vampire to worry about. That said original vampire is in love with me, so I'm safe from all harm." I said cocky.

Damon glared at me while Ric watched me open his ice cream.

"Hey, don't eat all of it." He warned me.

I shooed him, "You're a history teacher vampire slayer who needs to keep fit. Eating ice cream makes you unfit and if you're unfit you're slow and if you're slow you die. Do you want to potentially die from eating this chocolate fudge ice cream? I think not."

He rolled his eyes as I grabbed a fork (because eating ice cream with a fork required a sense of class and awesomeness that only I possessed) and started eating the ice cream from the tub. Damon grabbed a bottle of liquor and poured it in a mug, sitting down in the chair closet to Ric.

"Do ten more of those," Damon told Ric pointing at the weights, "You might want to buff up if you wanna start dating this one," he sighed, "Self-defense and all."

"What's your problem?" Ric asked him.

"He got his ass handed to him by sexy Doctor Lady." I said with ice cream in my mouth.

Damon got up and took my fork from me, then he sped back over to the chair.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your doctor vervained me, and then she blood jacked me." Damon said.

I walked over to wear Damon sat with his mug and my fork. I grabbed his mug and took a gulp. I shot him a look and he threw his hand up in a 'wtf' way. I was about to walk away, but Ric took the mug from me. He gave me an authoritarian look and I glared at him.

I huffed and walked away. No fork and no liquor.

"When did you even see her?" he asked Damon.

Damon grabbed the mug back from Ric and I grabbed the bottle of liquor Damon poured in his mug. Ric sighed and rolled his eyes at me. I smirked at him victoriously.

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend." Damon smirked.

"Which by the way, very sensitive subject." I added, taking another gulp of the bottle.

"What the hell guys? What do you think you're doing?" Ric exclaimed.

"Why are you mad at us?" I asked.

Ric looked over at me, lying down across his island counter in his kitchen, "Get off the table." He ordered.

"You took my mug." I muttered, defying him and drinking more.

"My mug." Damon added.

"My fork." I squinted at him.

"Will both of you shut up! I said I'd handle this!" Ric yelled.

"Hey we proved your theory!" I yelled back, drunkenly.

"Diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome." Damon shrugged.

Ric sighed and stared at the both of us.

"In my defense, I wanted to be the one in charge, but he made me the side kick." I said.

"You were drunk." Damon defended himself.

"I was buzzed at most." I rolled my eyes.

"You two are like children."

"Not true, I'm eighteen and Damon is like…a gillion." I slurred.

"I need a new job." Ric muttered.

"You definitely need a job, but not the kind your thinking about." I pointed at him, with the intent of a sexual innuendo.

"Jadeyn!" Ric exclaimed, using my full name.

I shrugged, "I'm just stating facts. Maybe Mer can do it." I offered.

"Nope, nut case remember." Damon reminded.

I blinked, "Oh yeah."

"Get out." Ric told the both of us.

"But we just got here and I had to climb so many stairs!"

"Yeah, Jade had to climb stairs!" Damon complained with me.

"Oh please, like you held any sympathy for me, the _love you're your life!_" I shouted from my spot.

"You were being dramatic." Damon shrugged.

Ric muttered something and went back to his weight lifting.

I sighed and got up from the table and looked at the weights, "Ric, do you do this every day?"

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow, but continued.

I shivered in disgust, "Gross. Exercise."

"You should really exercise more Jade, considering how often you get kidnapped." Damon smirked.

"Oh I exercise plenty…with you." I smirked and walked over to the window to find something interesting. I took my phone out and texted Elena to see how everything was going, but she didn't respond. Bitch.

The afternoon continued like that for a while. Me on my phone looking through blogging sights and texting people. Damon looked deep in thought. And Ric lifted weights. It was peaceful, neither of us had to say anything.

Soon, it was dark and Ric went to go shower, leaving me and Damon alone. We were fine, we didn't need to talk to each other to be entertained.

Soon I got a text from Elena just as Damon got a text. It read 'help'. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Why does this shit always happen?" I groaned.

Damon's eyes met mine in understanding and we got up, leaving the fork and the mug in the sink. I followed him out the door and he held his hand out for me. I took it with a raised eyebrow. He flung me over his shoulder and we sped down the stairs and out the building, into the car.

My voice was rushed as I tried to calm down my breathing and he opened the door, "That's all I ask."

"I didn't do it because you're lazy, I did it because we're pressed for time and I don't need your slow ass wasting it."

I got in the car and combed my hair with my fingers, "And here I thought you did it because you love me."

He quickly reversed out the parking lot, "That too."

I smiled to myself and bit my lip, "Who texted you?"

"Who texted _you_?" he countered.

"Elena." I answered.

"Bonnie." He said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him.

He was focused on speeding down the highway, "We need to move as many coffins as we can."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Klaus knows where they are now." He said.

I nodded, "Great."

"We need to move the one we can't open first. That's the most important."

"The one Bonnie dreams about?" I asked.

He nodded.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Okay."

He looked over to me, "You tired?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm always tired."

"Have you talked to your mom recently?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't really care enough to be honest." I crossed my arms. It's not that I didn't care about her, I just didn't feel the need to talk to her.

He left it at that. We were about ten minutes away from the house with the way Damon was driving so I just stared out the window until he spoke up.

"I've thought about it." He said.

"What?" I turned my head towards him.

"Kids. Our kids." He said.

I pursed my lips, "What do you think about them?"

He shrugged, "What they would look like I guess. How many we'd have."

"I want one of each." I said.

"One boy, one girl?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Well…don't I get a say in our imaginary children?" he asked.

"Fine, what do _you _want, Damon?" I asked him.

"I want three boys and one girl."

"What the hell! I'm not squeezing the damn Brady Bunch out of my vagina!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's too many! And why _one _girl out of the three boys?" I asked.

"So the boys can kick other boys' asses when they flirt with her." He smiled.

"If she wants to be flirted with, she can be flirted with! You can't just prevent her from ever having a boyfriend!"

"Well, with three boys, I won't have to." He smiled at me with bright blue eyes.

"Well what if she's a lesbian?" I asked him, crossing my arms with attitude.

He thought about it, "Still three boys."

"Why?!"

"I've always wanted a lot of boys. You know, to do that stereotypical dad shit with footballs."

"You need three boys to throw a fucking football?" I asked.

"I need three boys to make an even number when we play with teams." He said.

"You have the girl for an even number."

Damon threw me a look, "If she comes out of you, the odds of her wanting to exercise are very unlikely."

"That applies to my boys too!"

"Boys are different."

"Now you're being sexist."

"No I'm not. I'm simply stating facts."

"If you prevented our daughter from getting into a relationship, she would hate you." I said.

He shrugged at the wheel, "I'll just buy her a car."

"She's already gonna have a car!"

"Says who?"

"Mommy!"

"Well Daddy disagrees." He pointed toward himself.

"For this family to function Damon, we have to agree with each other." I huffed.

"I agree. See, we're already doing it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Then let's compromise."

"Fine."

"Two boys, two girls." I offered.

"Too many girls." He shook his head.

"Why?"

"PMS. And if they're ours, I'm sure they'll have quite a temper."

I exhaled loudly in frustration because I knew he was right.

"All boys." He said.

"What?!"

"Why not?"

"That's so rude, Damon!"

"What? Am I offending our imaginary unborn children?" he said with sarcasm.

"Yes you are. You can't be completely against the idea of having a girl!" I held my stomach for effect.

He stared down at my tummy and back at my face and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Damon…I'm…."

"Oh my God!" he braked hard and I flew forward in my seat, thanking whoever was up there that I had a seat belt on.

"Fucking with you." I finished with a smirk.

"You're a bitch. And now, we're running late." He glared at me.

"We were already going 45 miles over the speed limit." I muttered.

"I like to go fast."

"You also hate our imaginary daughter."

"I don't hate our daughter. I just…."

"Are you telling me you don't know how to handle a girl?" I resisted the urge to snicker.

"No! I'm just-"

"Is the infamous Damon Salvatore uneducated when it comes to his own imaginary daughter?" I chuckled.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Hey, it's okay! My dad sucked at it too."

"Don't compare me to that abusive idiot."

I coughed a little and bit my lip, "I think you would be a great father for our imaginary daughter." I patted his leg.

He didn't say anything. We passed by the forest that hinted that we were almost at the witch house.

"Two boys, one girl." I offered.

He thought about it quietly and didn't answer me. I didn't press him for answer, however. It was something he had to strongly think about. I mean, these were our imaginary children for crying out loud!

Damon grabbed me softly and hauled me up bridal style before bolting to the house. It was dark now so the witches couldn't burn him. We stood at the steps, staring at the house warily.

"We come in peace." I said to the house.

No one answered.

"Do we just go in?" I asked him.

Damon shrugged and walked to the door. I followed closely behind, jumping whenever I heard noises and grabbing Damon's hand.

"This place creeps me out." I whispered to him.

He pulled me closer to him as we made our way down the steps to the basement where the coffins must have been held.

Damon grabbed it and gave me a guilty look, "I need to put this in my car."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"But I need to go fast."

I raised an eyebrow, what was he getting at?

"I can't really carry the both of you at the same time." He said.

I froze.

"Hell no." I shook my head.

"Just wait here for two minutes. Two minutes! It won't kill you." he said.

"It can very well kill me. I'm sure that they will have the upmost satisfaction from seeing me wither away in fear." I whisper yelled.

"Grow some balls." He muttered.

"You can't honestly tell me you expect me to sit here and wait for you like a dog in this haunted ass house!"

"Oh but I do." He smirked.

"Damon! No!"

"Would you rather be in here or outside in the dark woods?" he asked me.

I bit my lip, whimpering, "But Damon-"

"Two minutes." He cut me off and ran off with the coffin in his hands.

The candles flickered slightly and I rubbed my arms nervously, "Shit."

I heard a moan and I jumped and backed myself into a corner so I could see all of my surroundings.

"Come on guys. I'm not vampire. I don't even kill people, except for that one time, but I was really sad about it!"

There was another noise in the house and I squealed.

"This is mental abuse." I muttered.

A candle went out and I shuddered, "Alright, everyone laugh at Jade because she's terrified of spirits. You know, I envy you guys if anything. I mean, you get to haunt the fuck out of people and they can't do anything, but shit their pants."

The light that went out came back on.

"I'll take that as a good sign. So….friends?"

There was no response, nothing happened.

"I'm a really good friend. I found Bonnie's mom for her. Well, Damon found it first, but I didn't even use my powers to get it like he did. Obviously, my effort should be appreciated." I said smugly.

There was still no answer so I just ended up talking out loud.

"Bonnie didn't like me at first, but then we became really great friends! I mean, I'm not Elena status. Do you guys know Elena? She's cool. Kinda. She's pretty annoying actually. She's always getting into trouble. Maybe that's why I'm not Bonnie's number one. Maybe I have to be a suicidal dumb ass to qualify. Hey, do you guys get depressed because you're basically stuck on earth. I mean, if I was a ghost, it would be fun, but I think I would get bored quickly-"

There was a whoosh and the coffins disappeared. I blinked fast and rubbed my eyes, "What the fuck."

Damon came from the steps and looked at the center of the room. When he saw the invisible coffins and my lack of presence I saw him tense up.

"Over here." I waved.

He exhaled softly in relief and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in a corner?" he asked me.

"Because I got scared and this corner is my safety blanket."

He shrugged, "Fine. What happened?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I just blinked and-"I was cut off by the sounds of footsteps and Klaus came from the darkness.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

I squinted in confusion, "Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to catch the end of that lovely speech you were making to the dead witches. It was very entertaining."

"Yeah, well it would've been better if you caught all of it." I said smartly.

Klaus smirked at me softly and turned to Damon, "I see you two have made up."

"Yeah, she loves me and all." Damon said sarcastically.

Klaus ignored the comment and walked slowly to the both of us, "For now."

"We were talking about our kids in the car. I think it will last longer than that." Damon smirked.

I hit him from my spot, "stop baiting him. Why are you here?"

Klaus looked angry as he walked around the house, "Merely coming to take back what's mine. Hiding behind your witchy friends," he said to Damon, "And in squalor no less."

The candles lit up angrily and Klaus fell to the floor in pain, howling.

Damon and I chuckled. I moved slightly from the corner and clapped my hands in glee.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Yeah well you know the funny thing about witches, is that living our dead, they care about their own."

The was another blaze of candles and Klaus struggled to stay off the ground.

"A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants. And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back!"

Damon and I looked around to see what they would do next.

"As we speak my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennet line."

There were harsh whispers and another blaze, until there was nothing. Klaus got up slowly and gave Damon and I a look. He walked over to the both of us. Damon stood in front of me protectively.

"As if I would do anything to physically hurt her," Klaus rolled his eyes at Damon, "You, however, are a complete other story my friend." He looked to Damon with a sadistic smirk.

"Now please, show me the coffins." Klaus said to the dead witches.

In a blink of an eye, they appeared where they sat before.

I gulped loudly and bit my lip. A habit I was beginning to form regularly. Klaus ran his fingers over the coffins lightly, "Here we are." He said.

He stopped walking when he noticed the unbreakable coffin gone, "Where's the fourth?" he asked Damon.

Damon smirked at him, but said nothing.

"Show me!" Klaus yelled.

"Well, here's the thing, they can't. It's not here." Damon scoffed a nervous laugh.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked us, then he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I put my hands up in defense, "You try and take away our family, and we take away yours. How is it? Does it feel good?" I asked him smartly.

"Where is it?" he glared at me.

"Well Bonnie gave me the heads up. I didn't have time to get all four," Damon turned to me with a blaming look, but continued, "but I did have time to get one."

"That was mean." I muttered.

"I will tear you limb from limb, only then when you're a writhing mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest." Klaus said threateningly and dark.

"Damn. I should really use that one." I said, complimenting the evil threat that left his lips.

"Sorry, same rules apply. Leverage and all." Damon said sexily.

"I know you want your family back, but something tells me you want what's in the coffin a lot more." I smirked at him.

Damon grabbed my hand and we walked out the mansion with smirks on our faces.

Damon was staring at the fire in deep thought while I was taking a small nap on the couch.

I heard the door open and I opened one eye. Once I saw it was Stefan, I closed them again.

"Well you're still alive. I'm assuming Klaus didn't get his coffins."

"Something like that." I said with my eyes closed.

"What does she mean?" he asked Damon.

"I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one."

"Probably a good choice." Stefan said.

"You know if you're banking on Mama Bennet to open it you're screwed. Bonnie told me she has no powers."

I heard Stefan sigh, "Doesn't surprise me, it's been that kind of night."

"Is Elena okay?" Damon asked.

Stefan didn't say anything.

"I take it you don't wanna talk about it. Noted. But let's talk about this." Damon said.

I opened one eye and saw Damon with a dagger. I raised an eyebrow. Who did he pull that from?

"What did you two do?" Stefan asked us.

I shrugged, "Oh you know, something spontaneous like always."

"I pulled it from Elijah. Thought he could help us." Damon shrugged.

Stefan frowned, "Damon, I told you I don't want-"

"He can help us. He hates Klaus just as much, or probably more than we do." Damon cut him off.

"And he has amazing hair." I added from my spot.

"And Jade thinks he has amazing-wait, what?" Damon turned to me.

"Sh! I'm napping." I told him.

I knew Damon was rolling his eyes.

"If this blows up in our faces, I'm blaming you two." Stefan said to us.

"And when it doesn't I'm going to brag about it til the end of time." I said.

"I thought you were napping." Stefan said.

"And I thought you weren't a psycho that would kidnap me and your ex-girlfriend and threaten to end our lives, but I guess we both just make outrageous assumptions." My voice, dripping with sarcasm.

I didn't hear anything but footsteps, probably Stefan walking away from being owned.

"She has a point." Damon called out.

It was quiet again and I was softly drifting to sleep until I felt a very heavy body get on top of me.

"Oof!" I grunted.

"Don't be rude." Damon kissed my neck.

"Get off of me. You're like a damn whale." I slapped his arm.

He kissed me all over my face and my neck, but not in a sexy way, in a playful way. Ugh!

"What's got you so happy and affectionate?"

"I'm always affectionate." He moaned, kissing my lips.

"You're never happy." I said, my eyes still closed.

"You make me happy." He kissed me again.

I opened my eyes suspiciously. What the fuck is wrong with him today, "Why?"

"Why do you make me happy?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Because I love you."

"I love you to, but you don't always make me happy. In fact, you're quite rude to me." I pouted.

He kissed my lips, "I don't mean to." He said sadly, looking into my eyes.

I swallowed hard, "Where is this coming from?" I asked him.

He sighed and stroked my cheek, "I have trust issues."

"_Trust _me, I'm well aware." I rolled my eyes.

"Katherine screwed me over and most of my friends are backstabbers…"

"What point are you trying to make here?" I said impatiently.

He rolled his eyes, "My point is…" he sighed again, "I'm sorry that I always assume it's your intention to hurt me all the time. I don't mean to." Damon said. Repeating the words I had said to him at the Charity Council Meeting when Stefan went ballistic.

I was speechless. That was the one thing I had been waiting for. For the entire time we've been together, through all of the useless fights and yelling, I just wanted a sincere damn apology. That was all I wanted. My mouth gaped like a fish, silently.

"What? No rude comment? No, 'You fucking whipped pansy'?" Damon mocked me.

"No." I shook my head.

He nodded.

"Are you just trying to get laid right now?" I asked him.

He scoffed, "No! But that would definitely be a plus."

I groaned, "But I don't feel like going upstairs."

He smirked at me seductively, "Who said we had to go upstairs?"

I looked around at the couch, "Can this thing hold us? Won't we break it?"

"That can be our goal." Damon lifted my shirt from my head.

I smiled, "Okay."

I undid his belt and pulled it from his jeans while he unbuttoned mine. He pulled them off of me and slid his down all the way with his boxers. I lifted his shirt and stared at him, ogling his chest like an addict to crack.

He pulled my underwear off and lowered his head in between my legs, starting at my thigh and working his way up. He ran his hands over my legs using them to pull himself closer.

My breathing was become less and less consistent the higher he got. Finally I felt his tongue reach my sweet spot.

"Ungh." I moaned.

He continued his strokes with his tongue and I grabbed his head with my right hand. My breathing became erratic and I moaned his name, but as I got closer to my peak he stopped.

"No." I whined.

"I'm sorry baby, were you close?" he taunted me with a smile.

"Fuck you." I scowled, breathless.

He chuckled before rising and shifting up to hover directly above me. He was going at a painfully slow pace and I was getting impatient, so I grabbed his shaft and pushed it into me.

He gasped at the suddenness of it all and put his head in the crook of my neck, "God, that was hot."

"Don't give God all the credit." I said as he thrusted into me. His hips moved at a decent pace in the beginning, but as we both got closer, he moved faster. His hands found my bra and he ripped it in half. My breasts flung out and moved in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh, fuck." He said.

"Harder." I told him. He listened to me and his thrusts became quick and urgent.

"Almost there!" I called out.

He kept grunting, louder until they weren't grunts anymore, but my name.

"Jade…so….umph…God."

I felt the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and closed my eyes tightly.

"Open them," he commanded, fuck he was hot, "I want you to look at me when I make you cum." He gave a hard thrust at the magical word 'cum' and I almost lost it right there.

"Damon, please, I-I." I was almost there, just a little more.

"Hold it." He said.

"But-ungh!"

"Hold it! Fuck!"

I struggled to keep myself from releasing. I gripped the couch hard until I heard something crack and started to heave out. I hated when he made me suffer like this, but it felt too good to complain about.

"Beg." He grunted.

"Damon-"

"Beg me." He cut me off.

He always needed to feel powerful when it came to sex, like the dominant one. It was in his nature. While I liked to partake in it sometimes, there was something about it, that Damon craved, whenever I was about to cum.

"Please." I whimpered, desperate.

"Please what?" he teased me.

"Please make me cum, please." I begged him.

"You don't sound desperate enough." He tortured me.

"Fuck, PLEASE DAMON, only you make me feel like this, please!" I screamed.

He smirked slightly and thrusted a few more times before he told me those beautiful words, "Cum Jadeyn."

Fuck he used my full name.

I screamed out his name and tried to flail my legs, but me grabbed my thighs and locked them into place as he yelled my name too. I felt him release into me a few times before we both laid back on the couch exhausted.

He stayed inside of me for a while with his head on my shoulder. He was about to pull out, but I stopped him, "Not yet."

He obeyed and soon I felt the crunch of him biting into my neck I gasped in shock as he drank from me.

I rested my hand over his back as he laid in between my legs on the couch, slurping from my neck like a slushy. As always, he stopped just as I was about to get dizzy. He licked the remaining blood from my neck and moaned in satisfaction.

"You taste the best," his breathing was still a little off, "Just after sex. When your veins are pulsing hard from all the exertion. If I could, I would drink from you for the rest of my life, and that still wouldn't be enough to satisfy me completely." He whispered darkly.

I took my hand and brought his face to mine, breathing in his energy. He kissed me with an open mouth so I would still get the flow. After a while I felt a drop of blood run down my lip. I opened my eyes and saw his nose bleeding. I was surprised he didn't say anything about it. Then again, he was probably too entranced by it to even notice.

I pushed his face from me with some effort. He brought his head back down to me, but laid onto my naked chest instead.

"I love your breasts." He moaned.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know." I sighed.

It was quiet and the only sound was our breathing that was beginning to calm down.

"Two boys, one girl." He said, accepting my proposal from the car.

I smirked to myself victoriously, "Yes!"

"Don't get cocky." He said, pulling out of me slowly.

"I'm never cocky. I have a vagina." I teased.

He gave me a look, "Oh I'm well aware of that."

We both put our clothes back on and he switched us so I laid on top of him.

"That's the eleventh bra you've ripped this month."

"Was it?" he asked with fake innocence.

"Don't act like you don't keep track." I rolled my eyes.

"You're right…it's twelve."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yesterday on the piano right after you came home." He smiled.

"Oh yeah. Gave you a shock didn't I?"

"I thought you'd be angry longer." He nodded looking away from me.

I sighed, "I have trust issues too, Damon," he looked back at me, "I know what it's like, or maybe a fraction of what it's like for you. I've had my heart broken and I've been hurt a lot, but the difference between you and everyone else I know, is that I know that eventually you'll learn from it. And there's no use in me withdrawing sex or anything else from this relationship, if I'm just the smallest bit hopeful that you'll learn from it." I said softly.

"Thank you." he said back.

"You're welcome. I love you." I kissed him.

**Wow, I think it's been half a year. Damn. TBH guys, I'm losing so much interest in vampire diaries, like I don't like the turn it's taking for the series and it's so damn hard writing for a story that I have no fucking interest in. Of course, I continue for the sanity of my readers, but they just don't pop us often. For that I apologize and I only hope you're still there to read it, because if not, I'm probably dropping this thing. I hate to sound so bitchy, but it's true and I don't want to give you guys false hope if I know that this isn't benefiting anyone. **

**But anyways, I'm going to try and get this thing going. It's summer vaca and I have more time on my hands. I have to find a way to work around the whole Delena thing in the episodes coming up, but it any of you have any ideas, I'd appreciate it. It's just nice to have some other options, you know?**

**Okay, I'm out!**

**P.S. Brian is still around…he's just doing his own thing right now :P**


End file.
